Renouveau (5) : la Confrérie
by Ywena
Summary: "C'est inattendu." "... Je croyais que tu aimais l'inattendu ?" "Non, je préfère que mon chaos soit organisé." La cinquième année des Rôdeurs ne sera pas de tout repos, avec la montée en puissance de l'idéologie Réfractaire… Plus que jamais ils vont devoir faire face aux imprévus ! (UA, cinquième tome).
1. Prologue

Pour ceux qui ont lu les tomes 1, 2, 3 et 4 de "_Renouveau_"… Voilà le retour des Rôdeurs ! J'espère qu'ils vous ont manqué !

Quant à ceux qui découvrent cette saga… Il s'agit des aventures d'Albus Severus Potter et de Scorpius Severus Malefoy (ainsi que quelques OC) durant leur cinquième année. Et vous n'allez rien comprendre si vous n'avez pas lu les tomes précédents de la saga "Renouveau" parce qu'il y a toute une intrigue, et pas mal de divergences avec l'épilogue les livres.

Entre autre, **Draco Malefoy** a épousé **Alva Netaniev** (une OC, Sang-Pur Russe et arrogante), et non Daphnée ou Astoria Greengrass (les sœurs Greengrass ont épousé deux OC de sang pur). **Scorpius Malefoy** a une sœur aînée d'un an, **Demetria**, et un petit frère cadet de deux ans, **Hyperion** et Narcissa Malefoy a adopté un génie surdoué mais Né-Moldu du nom de **Nathan** (oncle Nathan, le catastrophique…), qui est donc le frère adoptif de Draco depuis une vingtaine d'année. Nathan a sept ans de moins que Draco, pour info, et c'est VRAIMENT un génie. Il est fiancé **Cathy Hawking** et a deux enfants avec elle : Dylan, qui est dans la promo de Scorpius, et Constance, qui a trois ans.

Il y a plein d'autres OC avec qui j'ai casé les personnages originaux pour que, entre autres, ils aient des gosses. Si vous vous demandez qui est l'époux de Susan Bones ou de Blaise Zabini, je vous conseille vivement de lire l'épilogue de ma fic "_Le Parfum des Arums_".

Niveau intrigue… Harry, Alva, Draco et quelques autres ont découvert qu'un mystérieux rassemblement politique, les **Réfractaires**, était en fait un groupe très bien organisé trempant dans le trafic de drogue. Lesdits Réfractaires planifient une prise de pouvoir sous couvert de sauver le monde. Il y a des terroristes du nom d'Ecorcheurs qui sèment la terreur, et les Réfractaires se posent en Messie et protecteurs, alors qu'en fait, c'est eux qui dirigent les Ecorcheurs pour instaurer la peur…

Ils sont bien organisés et pas moyen de prouver quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins Draco organise secrètement une résistance, car il refuse de s'incliner à nouveau devant un tas d'abrutis.

La résistance porte le nom de la Confrérie, et est dirigée par les Malefoy. Harry sait que les Réfractaires montent un complot, mais il n'a pas été intégré dans la Confrérie car Alva se méfie terrible de sa nouvelle copine : **Khallia Kethoum** (avec qui Harry sort depuis à peu près deux ans, parce qu'il est divorcé de Ginny depuis trois ans et demi). Ron était avec Harry quand ils ont découvert le complot, et informe la Confrérie sans pourtant y participer, parce que Draco se méfie de lui aussi.

Bon. Voir "_Les Rôdeurs_", "_Bravoure et bêtise_", "_La tourmente_" et "_Obstination et embrouilles_" pour plus d'informations.

Ce tome parlera également beaucoup plus des adultes.

Appréciez votre lecture !

.

Prologue

.

– Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? insista Al'.

Il suivait Scorpius depuis cinq minutes dans les rues de ce village non loin de Londres, tandis que son ami Sang-Pur avait les yeux rivés sur une carte. Soudain, l'Ankou s'arrêta net, manquant de se faire percuter par son ami, et esquissa un grand sourire triomphant :

– On y est !

Al' regarda autour de lui, mais ils étaient toujours entourés de grandes maisons Moldues d'apparence tout à fait banales. Scorpius rangea sa carte, et se dirigea vers la maison juste en face d'eux.

Elle était grande : un rez-de-chaussée, deux étages et un toit assez haut pour qu'il y ait même un grenier. Un garage y était accolé. Il n'y avait pas de jardin, juste une large allée de gravillons blancs devant le bâtiment. Une petite voiture grise y était garée. Pas de haut mur pour séparer la maison de la rue, juste un muret recouvert de chaux blanche et surmontée de jardinières en fleurs, et une grille de même couleur, à double-battant, en face du garage. Il n'y avait pas de poignée mais elle s'ouvrit toute seule sous le toucher de l'Ankou.

Al' eut un instant de surprise. Ils étaient en face de cette maison, pourtant, avant que l'Ankou ne pousse la grille, il ne l'avait même pas remarquée…

– Cet endroit est incartable et il y a plein de sorts pour détourner l'attention des gens, expliqua l'Ankou tandis qu'ils traversaient l'allée. Les Moldus voient une maison normale, les sorciers n'y accordent même pas un œil. Discrétion assurée.

– Je vois une maison normale, moi aussi, sourcilla Al'.

– Et moi qui te croyais bon en Botanique ! Regarde les géraniums sur le muret. Ils sont tous raides. C'est une illusion qui dissimule des sorts de protection.

Al' se retourna et plissa les yeux. Effectivement. Les fleurs n'avaient pas l'air normales. On aurait dit des fleurs en plastique…

Scorpius frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt. Al' marqua un temps d'arrêt :

– Carrie ?

– Yep.

Carrie avait gardé sa coupe courte de juin dernier, et ses cheveux noirs savamment ébouriffé lui donnaient un air rebelle, accentué par le fait qu'elle avait changé de garde-robe. Adieu vêtements ternes ou sans couleur, T-shirt informes, cols roulés sages et jeans trop grands. Elle portait un débardeur noir en-dessous d'une chemise bleue et noire dont elle avait retroussé les manches et déboutonné le col. Aux poignets, elle portait un large bracelet gravé de Runes à droite, et une montre masculine à gauche. Elle avait un jeans bleu et râpé mais qui lui allait parfaitement, et une paire de Converse aux couleurs de _Doctor Who_.

– On est habillé pareil ! s'exclama l'Ankou.

Il portait un débardeur blanc, sous une chemise bleue qu'il portait de la même façon que Carrie. Lui aussi était en jeans, même si le sien était neuf et plus sombre, et il avait des Converses bleues. Al', en revanche, avait fait simple : T-shirt vert et jean gris foncé, et baskets blanches. Il était habillé aux couleurs de Serpentard.

La Gryffondor pouffa de rire devant la coïncidence, avant de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer :

– Salut vous deux. Tout le monde est dans le salon. Tu as pu t'échapper de chez toi, Al' ?

– Je suis sorti par la fenêtre, avoua piteusement le jeune Potter.

L'Ankou l'avait attendu devant chez lui, ensuite, et ils avaient pris le Magicobus jusqu'au centre-ville du village, avant de trouver la maison par eux-mêmes. Les parents de l'Ankou savaient où il était, bien sûr. Quand à ceux d'Al', eh bien, il espérait être rentré avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent.

En cette fin de mois d'août, le monde magique était sur les charbons ardents : c'était les élections ministérielles. Les adultes ne voulaient pas de leurs enfants dans leurs pattes. La plupart desdits enfants restaient chez des amis ou dans leurs chambres : mais Scorpius, lui, avait proposé à Al' d'aller écouter le résultat des élections avec les Carter. Colleen et Jo avaient une grande maison, « la Planque », où ils habitaient avec plusieurs Nés-Moldus qui (grâce à Draco Malefoy qui les avait prévenus que les Ecorcheurs cherchaient leurs cibles dans les registres des sorciers vivants chez les Moldus, et pas au hasard) habitaient ici pour se mettre hors d'atteinte des Ecorcheurs.

Il y avait là Carrie Bannes, Naima Jones, mais aussi Jaime Apache, un Poufsouffle d'un an plus jeune. Et, occasionnellement, leurs amis nés-sorciers venaient squatter. Marcus, le plus souvent, mais aussi Reg qui se faisait jeter dehors par ses parents lors de leurs disputes de plus en plus fréquentes. Et l'Ankou, évidemment.

Avant de suivre l'Ankou et Carrie, Al' resta un instant là où il était, parcourant la Planque du regard. C'était une belle maison. Dans l'entrée, un escalier avec une rampe de bois montait vers les étages, passant au-dessus d'un petit vestiaire. A sa droite, le jeune Potter vit une porte ouverte qui menait sur une cuisine semblant totalement Moldue, mis à part pour le chaudron miniature perché sur la gazinière. A gauche, deux portes closes, l'une surmontée d'une petite figurine de toilettes en porcelaine, et l'autre vierge, menant sans doute au garage. Et en face de lui, derrière l'escalier, le salon, qu'Al' se hâta de rejoindre.

C'était une grande pièce, aux murs couleur crème et au plancher de bois recouvert de tapis bariolés, éclairés par un grand lustre. Il y avait une longue table de bois massif, proche d'une porte qui communiquait avec la cuisine, entourée de chaises modernes toutes d'une couleur différente. A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée entourée de paniers à bûches. Il y avait une grande télé à écran plat au-dessus d'une commode, juste à côté de la porte du salon. Autour, deux canapés, et plusieurs poufs disséminés dans la pièce. Le mur du fond était entièrement vitré et donnait sur un petit jardin qui n'avait pas été visible depuis la rue, et qui avait des airs de jungle sauvage. Al' sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher : cet endroit était chaleureux, sécurisant comme le Terrier mais sans en avoir l'étroitesse.

Il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi les Carter avaient décidé de vivre là.

– Al' ! s'exclama joyeusement Jo. Alors, tu nous rends enfin visite ?

Le jeune Serpentard asiatique était assis à la grande table, sur une chaise vert pomme, et trifouillait une antique radio avec un tournevis. A côté de lui, une jeune femme qui avait les mêmes traits anglo-japonais mais possédait une longue chevelure châtain ondulé salua les nouveaux venus de la main :

– Salut.

– Al', Colleen Carter, les présenta l'Ankou. Colleen, Albus Severus Potter, mais appelle-le Al'. Où sont Naima et Jaime ?

– Ils arrivent, fit distraitement Jo. Al', il faut que tu fasses le tour de la maison, elle est géniale.

– Totalement, approuva l'Ankou. Ils ont trois chambres à l'étage d'au-dessus, et un bureau qui fait salle de musique. Oh, et ils ont aussi deux salles de bain avec des couleurs mortelles. Il y en a une verte et une orange. La verte est géniale, surtout. On dirait le bureau de Salazar Serpentard.

Al' mit deux secondes à comprendre que son ami faisait allusion à la pièce au plafond de verre découverte dans le Poudlard du Dessous, mais déjà l'Ankou enchaînait :

– Et au deuxième étage, il y a trois chambres aussi, et un bureau qui sert de salle de jeux vidéos. Et une salle de bain complètement Serdaigle, tu verrais ça, bleu et bronze partout. Colleen a insisté.

– _Mon_ étage, _ma_ salle de bain, se contenta de dire Colleen.

– Et tu devrais voir le grenier ! lança Jo avec enthousiasme. A la base, on voulait en faire une bibliothèque, mais Jaime a ramené une table de ping-pong et on l'a mise là, donc c'est devenu un peu n'importe quoi.

– Vous avez fait la déco vous-mêmes ? s'étonna Al'.

– Non, mais on a collaboré avec les Malefoy. Ce sont eux qui l'ont faite. Enfin, surtout la mère de l'Ankou et la mère de Dylan. A croire qu'elles faisaient un concours.

Alva et Cathy, quand elles avaient des soucis, se vidaient la tête avec des activités manuelles. Cathy était donc une experte de la magie du bâtiment, et Alva, même si elle préférait cribler des cibles de flèches ou frapper un sac de sable, se débrouillait pas mal, elle aussi.

– Au fait Al', lança Jo. Même chose pour toi que pour Reg, Marcus et l'Ankou. Si tu veux passer, il y a toujours une chambre de prête pour toi.

Le visage d'Al' s'éclaira :

– C'est vrai ?

– Bien sûr, banane, rigola Jo. Il nous reste une chambre dispo, sans compter le matelas en rab dans le grenier et le canapé-lit dans la salle de jeux vidéo.

– Cool, sourit Al'. Merci, Jo, c'est vraiment sympa.

Il y eut du bruit dans l'entrée, suivit du brouhaha de voix familières et de rires, puis Naima, Jaime, Reg et Marcus entrèrent dans le salon. Naima et Marcus étaient en nage, et portaient des survêtements de sports : c'était eux les plus bruyants.

– L'Ankou !

– Al' !

– Vous auriez pu nous appeler !

– C'est bon, il reste encore un peu de temps avant la transmission des résultats, fit Jaime en regardant sa montre.

Jaime Apache était un garçon de petite taille, à la peau hâlée et aux yeux noirs, timide mais doué. Il vivait avec ses grands-parents paternels depuis la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand il était tout petit. Il était peut-être Né-Moldu, peut-être Sang-Mêlé par sa mère, il l'ignorait. En tout cas, il était ami avec Livio Condor, ne soutenait pas les Réfractaires (parce qu'après avoir lu quelques-uns de leurs articles son grand-père lui avait parlé de l'URSS et des nazis et l'avait définitivement horrifié), et était donc une cible potentielle pour les Ecorcheurs. D'où son invitation à la Planque.

– Mon dieu, Naima, tu pue ! fit Colleen en fronçant le nez.

– Tant de tact et de délicatesse me charment, répondit la Gryffondor du tact au tac. Je faisais un match de boxe, figure-toi !

– Et elle a gagné, soupira Marcus d'un air de martyr.

Voyant les yeux ronds d'Al', Naima expliqua :

– Le garage servait à rien, alors on l'a agrandi avec un peu de magie et on en a fait une salle de sport.

Cathy Hawking s'était surpassée. Le jeune Potter secoua la tête, incrédule. C'était dingue : la Planque était en fait un vrai palace… Pas étonnant que Reg et Marcus soient tout le temps là. Tiens, et en parlant de Reg…

– Au fait ! s'enquit Al' quand le Gryffondor passa près de lui. Tu es allé chez les Koenig finalement ?

– Yep, fit joyeusement le jeune Castle. Deux semaines en juillet, en même temps que les Malefoy. Les meilleures vacances de ma vie. Je veux vivre en Russie maintenant.

– Aleksei l'adore, glissa l'Ankou au passage.

Reg devint cramoisi et écrasa le pied du jeune Malefoy, qui couina pitoyablement de douleur, tandis que les autres rigolaient peu charitablement.

– Allez, installez-vous, fit Jo en leur désignant les chaises colorées disposées autour de la table.

Ils semblaient avoir chacun leur couleur, remarqua Al' avec amusement quand Naima se jucha sur une chaise rouge, Carrie sur une chaise bleu marine, et Scorpius sur une chaise blanche. Le jeune Potter s'appropria une chaise jaune clair, pour sa part, juste au moment où Jo appuyait sur un bouton de la radio.

– … _Et les résultats vont bientôt être annoncés. Les derniers candidats en lice pour le titre de Ministre de la Magie sont, nous vous le rappelons, Aymeric Hostilius et Aidan Agrace, tous les deux Réfractaires, ainsi que Mary Sunwaters des Progressistes._

L'atmosphère dans le salon devint sérieuse. Ils avaient beau être contents de se retrouver, ils savaient que cet élection était jouée d'avance et annonçait la chute des Progressistes. La seule question qui se posait était de savoir qui, d'Hostilius ou d'Agrace, allait l'emporter.

Mis à part l'Ankou, aucun d'entre eux ne savait que les Réfractaires tiraient les ficelles des Ecorcheurs. Mais dans cette pièce, tout le monde le suspectait : les Réfractaires surfaient un peu trop sur la vague de terreur pour être honnêtes…

– Aymeric Hostilius n'est pas un politicien, non ? souffla Reg.

Scorpius secoua la tête :

– Non, il est juge, mais c'est celui qui a fait une thèse sur les Ecorcheurs et a publié un article démontrant que la seule manière de leur échapper était d'obéir aux Réfractaires. Et vu que ses idées marchent… C'est un peu un cadeau tombé du ciel. Les Réfractaires lui ont déroulé le tapis rouge.

– Chut ! leur intima Colleen. On en parle, de votre juge tombé du ciel.

– … _Nouveau sur la scène politique, _continuait la voix du présentateur._ Néanmoins suite à l'apport de sa thèse sur les Ecorcheurs, ainsi que de ses compétences juridiques, il a été accepté dans le parti des Réfractaires à la mi-juin, il y a deux mois et demi, faisant ainsi l'ascension politique la plus fulgurante depuis celle de Cedericus Orpington._

– C'est qui celui-là ? interrogea Carrie.

– Un type qui est entré en politique et qui a grimpé jusqu'au rang de Président du Magenmagot en deux mois, expliqua brièvement Marcus. Et ensuite sa fille est devenue Ministre. C'était en mille huit-cent quelque chose…

– Mais chuuuut !

– _Et les résultats arrivent !_ s'exclama le présentateur. _L'envoyé du bureau de dépouillage des votes vient d'arriver, bientôt le nom du nouveau Ministre va apparaitre sur l'écran…_

Les adolescents retenaient leur souffle, conscient que des milliers de sorciers faisaient pareil dans tout le pays.

– _Et Aymeric Hostilius est notre nouveau Ministre !_

Un tonnerre d'acclamation était audible derrière le reporter. Dans le salon, cependant, il n'y eut que des soupirs de soulagement, ou des grognements, ou un rire nerveux. Jo baissa le son pour que le discours enthousiasmé du présentateur soit quasiment inaudible, puis commenta :

– Au moins, ce n'est pas un Agrace. Ils contrôlent déjà toute la presse, ils ne vont pas en plus contrôler le Ministère…

– Hostilius a été soutenu par les Danares, commenta Colleen. Et ils sont alliés des Agrace. Donc en fait, Agrace et Danares contrôlent à eux deux quasiment toute la communauté magique.

– Régime totalitaire, bonjour ! plaisanta sombrement Jaime.

Jo augmenta le son de la radio. Le public applaudissait à tout rompre. Hostilius devait être apparu, prêt à faire son discours. Et les applaudissements continuaient, continuaient à n'en plus finir, remplissant le salon silencieux de leur joie qui semblait déplacée.

Al' émit un ricanement sans joie.

– « Ainsi s'éteint la liberté : sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. »

La citation était tellement appropriée que personne ne sourit. Puis l'Ankou soupira, et éteignit la radio d'un geste autoritaire.

– Qu'ils essaient. L'Ankou Malefoy ne s'incline devant personne !


	2. Retrouvailles

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** Youhou, on a un nouveau prof à Poudlard ! Enfin, trois. Et un qui part.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Et on a des nouvelles de l'avancée de la Confrérie ! A propos des Ecorcheurs, d'Ishtar l'herboriste… Et d'éventuels nouveaux membres.

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Wow, un moment je parle de Blaise et pouf ! Je sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée, je suis partie sur la sexualité en général. Enfin bref, lisez tout de même, mes enfants, parce que c'est quand même important le sexe, c'est une affaire à prendre au sérieux…

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma vision de Dumbledore, je me ferai un plaisir d'argumenter avec vous. Autant Sirius, je ne peux pas le saquer, autant Dumbledore, y a du débat à faire =D

.

**Retrouvailles**

.

Le 1er septembre à King's Cross était un jour agité. D'autant plus, cette année-là, que le nouveau Ministre avait pris comme première décision le fait d'assigner des Aurors à la protection du quai 9 ¾ et de la gare en général. L'équipe Epsilon en faisait partie, ce qui empêchait par exemple Ronald Weasley et Jack Sloper de faire leurs adieux à leurs enfants.

Parmi les Aurors se trouvaient également Teddy Lupin et Colleen Carter. Ils avaient tous les deux réussi leurs examens finaux et étaient désormais Aspirants. Teddy avait été assigné à Alphard Summers, des Iota, de peur qu'un Auror trop proche d'Harry ne lui fasse du favoritisme. Quand à Colleen Carter, elle avait été assignée à Jeremiah Hanson, un membre de l'équipe Epsilon.

En passant près d'elle, Draco lui adressa un bref hochement de tête, mais ne ralentit pas, et aucun membre de sa famille non plus. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur Colleen. Les Malefoy franchirent la paroi magique séparant la voie 9 et la voie 10, et émergèrent sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Là aussi, il y avait des Aurors, et leur présence semblait rendre les familles nerveuses, comme un rappel du danger qui guettait dehors.

– Soyez prudents cette année, recommanda Alva à ses enfants.

– Comme toujours, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

Sa mère lui asséna une tape sur le sommet du crâne en guise de réprimande :

– Je ne te parle pas du fait de ne pas te faire prendre quand tu vas maquiller le visage de la Directrice. Je parle du fait de s'assurer que tu reviens chaque nuit dans ta salle commune entier, non-soumis à un Imperium, et avec des barrières d'Occlumancie intactes.

Wow, ça cassait direct l'ambiance. L'Ankou hocha la tête avec sérieux, et Demy glissa sa main dans celle de leur mère :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman. On fera attention.

Alva soupira, réfrénant son inquiétude, et se contenta de serrer ses enfants contre elle, chacun leur tour. Pour une fois, aucun d'entre eux n'essaya d'échapper au câlin rituel. Draco était moins tactile, mais lui aussi, il s'inquiétait pour ses enfants, et ne les laissa s'en aller vers le train qu'à regret.

Il regrettait le bon temps, où ils pouvaient attendre sur le quai en famille, revoir leurs amis, discuter, voir les enfants partir au milieu d'un troupeau compact, leur faire signe de la main quand le train partait, et quitter la voie 9 ¾ en échangeant des plaisanteries avec Blaise ou Justin, ou même avec Potter et Weasley s'ils les croisaient. Mais à présent, il y avait des Aurors partout, trop de regards suspicieux portés sur son dos –les Réfractaires savaient qu'il était la principale menace– et Draco avait besoin de haranguer le Magenmagot tant qu'il le pouvait encore : et il avait aussi besoin de préparer ses défenses, d'armer la Confrérie, et il manquait de temps pour voir le Poudlard Express partir.

C'était injuste, pensa-t-il avec un instant d'exaspération de gamin capricieux. Complètement injuste, que la prise de pouvoir des Réfractaires lui vole même les choses aussi insignifiante que le fait d'agiter la main au moment où le Poudlard Express partirai.

Alva effleura sa main, et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent brièvement. Puis Draco se secoua mentalement, remit en place son sourire factice, et offrit son bras à son épouse d'un mouvement galant et naturel, comme si ce geste n'était pas démodé depuis deux siècles :

– Rentrons. Nous avons encore des choses à faire.

Ils quittèrent le quai sans se retourner.

Au même instant, leurs enfants se séparaient au milieu d'un couloir du Poudlard Express, Hyperion entrant dans le compartiment où William Dawn et Antoine Cooper l'attendaient déjà, Demetria rejoignant Abby dans le couloir suivant, et Scorpius poussant un hurlement de Sioux en voyant Reg dans un compartiment voisin :

– REG !

– L'ANKOU !

– REG TU M'AS TELLEMET MANQUÉ !

– On s'est vu il y a trois jours quand même, sourcilla Carrie (qui était assise en face de Reg et lisait un dépliant sur le parkour). Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop ?

– Si, mais j'aime crier, fit Scorpius d'un ton d'évidence en installant sa valise dans le filet au-dessus des sièges. Vous n'auriez pas vu Al' par hasard ?

– Non, pas encore, l'informa Reg. Quand tu l'auras trouvé, ramène-le nous, on a le compartiment pour nous tous seuls là. Ça va être ennuyeux.

– Dis tout de suite que je suis ennuyeuse, fit mine de se fâcher Carrie.

– Mais non ! Carrie, lumière de mes jours, soleil de mes nuits, lune de mes après-midi, lampadaire de mes matinées, tu es géniale.

Carrie éclata de rire devant ces compliments totalement capilotractés, et l'Ankou, au lieu d'aller à la recherche d'Al', s'appuya au chambranle de la porte du compartiment, amusé :

– C'est Aleksei qui t'a appris cette façon de t'en tirer ? Ce vil flatteur…

– Aleksei est sympa, protesta Reg. Et on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble vu que tu étais en train de faire ton entraînement top-secret avec Astrid…

Comme l'Ankou avait passé une grande partie de son séjour en Russie à apprendre la magie sans baguette avec sa fratrie, à aller voir les Chasseurs (parce qu'Astrid tenait à évaluer ses progrès en combat), et à monter Zanor le vieux griffon… Souvent, Reg se retrouvait à la bibliothèque du manoir à parler Occlumancie et Quidditch avec Aleksei, le fils cadet des Koenig. Pour Reg, l'Ankou ne savait pas ce qu'il en était : mais il savait qu'Aleksei adorait le Gryffondor, littéralement. A plusieurs reprises, il avait demandé aux différents Malefoy si Reg pouvait revenir, qui il fréquentait à Poudlard, etc.

Ça rendait Scorpius un peu inconfortable, le fait qu'Aleksei veuille devenir ami avec Reg. Ou plus qu'ami. Ou le fait que Reg soit intéressé. Ça le faisait s'interroger sur des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse. Comme, par exemple : au nom de Merlin, mais pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant que Reg flirte avec qui que ce soit ?

… Ouais, il avait peut-être la réponse à celle-là. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, sinon il allait peut-être paniquer.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, s'insurgea Scorpius. J'étais là souvent, je devais bosser juste l'après-midi. Eh, j'étais même là quand Rivka nous a parlé de son jeu débile !

Voyant le regard interrogatif de Carrie, Reg lui expliqua rapidement :

– Rivka est la sœur d'Aleksei, elle suit des études pour devenir Auror…

– Mais elle veut partir avant les examens finaux, précisa l'Ankou. L'armée, c'est pas son truc, elle veut devenir plus ou moins mercenaire.

– Bref, reprit Reg. Elle traîne avec une bande d'amis aussi timbrés qu'elle et ils ont ce jeu idiot : "à terre M. le Ministre".

– C'est très stupide, confirma l'Ankou. Dans un large groupe d'amis, il y en a un qui porte son doigt à son oreille, comme un agent secret qui écouterait son oreillette. Ceux qui le remarquent font pareil, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une seule personne qui ne le fasse pas. A ce moment tous les autres se jettent sur lui en criant "_à terre M. le Ministre !_", et le taclent au sol. Sur le gravier, le béton, le pavé, peu importe.

– … Vous comptez le faire à Poudlard, pas vrai ? fit Carrie d'un air soupçonneux.

Reg et l'Ankou eurent le bon goût d'adopter un air coupable. Carrie se contenta de secouer la tête, amusé. Ses amis étaient complètement incorrigibles.

Quelqu'un appela l'Ankou dans le couloir, et Carrie n'eut pas besoin de reconnaître la voix : voir le visage de Scorpius s'éclairer quand il se retourna suffit à la renseigner sur l'identité du nouveau venu. Il n'y avait qu'Albus Potter pour rendre Scorpius extatique comme s'il retrouvait son jumeau perdu.

– Al' ! Viens par ici, on a de la place !

– J'arrive, j'arrive, lança Al' en entrant dans le compartiment et en prenant une place libre. Salut tout le monde ! Dis bonjour, Magnum.

Le furet blanc, jusque là perché sur son épaule, sauta sur les genoux de Carrie pour lui renifler les doigts puis s'y frotter comme un chat en manque d'affection. Amusée, la Née-Moldue se mit à lui gratter le crâne, lui tirant des piaulements d'extase. Al' secoua la tête avec affection :

– Il est tout fier de lui en ce moment, je pense qu'il a du manger le dernier cookie de la boite ou un truc comme ça. Au fait l'Ankou, comment va Koriz ?

Un sourire extatique éclaira le visage du jeune Malefoy. Koriz, le griffon blanc, avait bien grandi. Et avec le dressage d'Alva et l'équipement offert par les Koenig…

– J'ai passé tout le mois d'août à voler, sourit l'Ankou avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était, wahou ! Aux vacances de Noël, Al', faudra que tu viennes, que tu essaies. En fait, vous devriez venir tous les trois. C'est génial ! Plus grisant que n'importe quel balai !

– Au moins, un balai ne secoue pas, contra Reg.

– Oui, mais voler avec un balai, c'est tellement… Artificiel ! Là, tu as le vent, les battements d'ailes, tu sens le jeu des courants ascendants… C'est totalement, complètement et superbement _génial_.

– Moi, je signe ! clama Al'.

– Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, fit Scorpius d'un ton joyeux en s'asseyant. Hey, au fait, l'ai reçu à mon anniversaire des bouquins qui devraient te plaire. C'est une collection, ça s'appelle "_les aventuriers de la mer_", de Robin Hobb. Tu veux que je te passe le premier tome ?

– Sûr !

– Le club de lecture est de retour, s'amusa Carrie.

– Avec le club de combat et l'organisation illégale de blagues débiles, glissa Al'. Le job habituel. Alors, vos vacances ? Vous ne m'avez pas raconté, à la Planque !

–Naima s'est mise à la boxe, Carrie aussi, Reg est en pleine période de rébellion, et moi c'est comme d'habitude, énuméra l'Ankou. Et toi ? Rien de neuf avec ta famille ou Kethoum ?

– Non, tout le monde s'ignore, personne n'en parle. Alors, la boxe ? T'as été convertie par Naima, Carrie ?

Lorsque le train démarra, les Ecorcheurs qui guettaient le monde magique et les Aurors attentifs postés sur le quai étaient déjà oubliés : entourés par leurs amis, les Rôdeurs retrouvaient leurs marques, et se glissaient avec familiarité dans l'atmosphère typique de Poudlard. Une nouvelle année les attendait.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note glissée par Draco Malefoy dans la poche de l'Auror Ron Weasley :**

_Réunion Confrérie ce soir. Si tu as des infos sur les Réfractaires, fais-les-moi parvenir avant 17h._

_D. M._

**oOoOoOo**

Le voyage se passa sans histoire, pour une fois, et en entrant dans la Grande Salle, l'Ankou ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la composition de la table des professeurs avait changé. Il faut dire qu'il était tellement plongé dans sa discussion avec Naima et Marcus au sujet des nouveaux Préfets de leur année qu'ils faillirent s'asseoir tous les trois à la table des Poufsouffles sans faire exprès. Il fallait admettre que la surprise était de taille : Marcus avait été nommé Préfet (avec Laura Findel la première de la classe) chez les Poufsouffle ! Chez les Serdaigle, les Préfets étaient Elisa Bown et Vincent Sterling. Chez les Gryffondor, il s'agissait de Matthew Bluesky, et d'Evannah Avilgaard : peut-être que McGongall espérait qu'ils réussiraient à contrôler Naima… Tandis que chez les Serpentard, le badge était revenu à Flora et Jo. Autant dire qu'ils avaient de quoi discuter ! Il fallut qu'Eva remorque Naima jusqu'à la table des rouges et or et qu'Al' fasse de même pour l'Ankou.

– Hey, Hagrid n'est plus là, fit remarquer Oscar tandis que les Rôdeurs prenaient place.

En effet, le demi-géant était absent. A sa place se tenait un homme rondouillard avec une barbe courte et une large cicatrice sur la joue.

– Je crois que ce mec est Gobe-Planche, fit Antonin Faucett un peu plus loin. Il est Naturaliste, il y avait sa photo dans le journal après une de ses découvertes. Sa tante a enseigné à Poudlard à l'époque de nos parents.

– Et McAlister non plus n'est pas là, fit remarquer Parkinson.

– Il y avait eu un article dans la Gazette l'année dernière, leur rappela Lucy. Elle a sans doute réintégré les rangs des autres membres de sa famille.

– Oui, peut-être. Mais qui prend en charge le module de Littérature alors ?

– Avec les Réfractaires au pouvoir, tout ce qui est en lien avec le monde Moldu va vite fait disparaitre de l'enseignement, marmonna Robin Goldenhood.

Anthony Danares, petit-fils du chef de la famille Danares et donc héritier d'un des deux clans meneur de ce parti, lui lança un regard mauvais : mais l'insigne de Préfet qui brillait sur la poitrine de Robin l'incita à se taire.

– Je la sens mal cette affaire, marmonna Flora Davies depuis sa place un peu plus loin.

Flora aussi avait une indigne de Préfet sur sa poitrine, tout comme Jo (ils étaient les moins tarés de leur année), mais cette fois Anthony ne garda pas le silence :

– A vous entendre, c'est mal de supprimer les travers Moldus du monde sorcier !

– Il y a une différence entre supprimer les mauvais apports d'une culture et la bannir complètement, déclara Naomi d'un ton sentencieux.

Noah Kap, le meilleur ami d'Anthony, fronça les sourcils et, à la surprise générale, quitta son habituel sourire pour déclarer très sérieusement :

– Les Moldus méprisent la magie, rabaissent les Nés-Moldus de leurs famille, et sont un handicap pour tous les gens dotés de magie. Honnêtement, se concentrer sur notre monde plutôt que sur le leur, je n'y vois que des aspects positifs.

Plusieurs membres du _Cid_ ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre avec véhémence, mais Al' leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied : son regard n'avait pas quitté la table de professeurs, et il semblait soucieux.

– Inari-sensei n'est plus là, lui aussi.

C'était vrai : leur professeur de karaté n'était pas à sa place, et son fauteuil avait été retiré de la table des professeurs.

– Et Savage non plus, ajouta Aenor.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était effectivement absent, mais à ça, rien d'étonnant. Il se faisait vieux et, depuis la mort de sa famille durant l'attaque de Godric's Hollow, il avait plongé dans une grave dépression.

– Et Juliano non plus, nota Lucy.

Les regards convergèrent vers le siège du professeur d'Etude des Moldus. C'était une femme d'une soixantaine d'année, au visage sec et aux yeux cachés derrière des lunettes carrées, qui l'occupait.

Quand même, ça faisait beaucoup d'absents. Un brouhaha confus s'élevait des autres tables : les autres Maisons avaient aussi notées la réduction du nombre de chaises chez les profs.

– Et Laughlin est là, fit remarquer l'Ankou incrédule.

En effet, la Directrice de Maison des Gryffondor était assise à côté de McGonagall, observant machinalement les élèves. Al' jeta un regard surpris à l'Ankou :

– Euh oui ça c'est normal, c'est notre prof de Métamorphose…

– Non, ce que je veux dire c'est : si elle est là, qui s'occupe des premières années ?

Juste à cet instant, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, révélant le professeur en charge des premières années, qui fut suivi par ces derniers quand il s'avança dans la lumière. Le nouveau venu était un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'année, noir de peau, le crâne chauve, les épaules larges et la démarche assurée. Il avait un visage aux traits altiers et droits, sévère mais attentifs, inspirant la confiance et le respect. Pas de doute, ce nouveau prof n'était pas n'importe qui. Scorpius plissa les yeux, certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Peut-être avait-il vu sa photo quelque part ou bien…

– C'est Dave Nejem, lâcha soudain un septième année.

L'Ankou tourna un regard curieux vers celui qui avait parlé, et lui trouva un air familier.

– T'es qui, toi ?

Le septième année eut l'air embarrassé :

– Euh… Alonzo Danares. Je suis un des cousins d'Anthony.

C'était vrai qu'il avait un air de famille avec Anthony. Il était loin d'être aussi beau gosse mais il avait le même nez et les mêmes cheveux bruns, même si ses yeux à lui étaient d'une couleur noisette tirant vers le vert et son regard nettement plus timide. L'Ankou haussa mentalement les épaules : au moins, ce Danares-là ne semblait pas avoir de problème d'ego démesuré.

– Et tu le connais d'où, ce type ?

– Nejem est un assistant de mon grand-oncle… Auguste Danares. C'est un historien, à la base, mais il est bon en Défense. A mon avis, il récupère le poste de Savage.

Alonzo n'avait pas deviné ça tout seul : aucun doute que l'info circulait depuis un bail dans sa famille. L'Ankou reporta son regard sur Nejem. S'il était en charge des nouveaux, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était Sous-directeur ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ledit Nejem fit soudain apparaitre un tabouret de bois, sur lequel se trouvait le Choixpeau. Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le vieux chapeau pointu déchiré et à moitié calciné. Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien. Puis le Choixpeau ouvrit une large déchirure en forme de bouche, et se mit à chanter :

_Ecoutez-moi, jeunes sorciers !_

_J'ai plus de mille ans et de sages conseils à dispenser._

_Je suis le Choixpeau penseur, votre guide et éclaireur :_

_En ce moment crucial, celui de votre Répartition,_

_C'est moi qui aurais le fin mot de la chanson !_

_Car Poudlard est soutenue par quatre Maisons,_

_Et quatre Fondateurs de ce château creusèrent les fondations !_

_Chacun avait ses propres méthodes et enseignait à sa façon :_

_Gryffondor le brave voulait parmi les siens_

_Les plus braves, les plus forts, ceux qui ne craignaient rien,_

_Gare à eux, cependant, qui dévient trop facilement du bon chemin !_

_Serpentard le rusé préconisait de donner préférence_

_Aux enfants dotés de grands talents et de hautes aspirances,_

_Mais fermait les yeux sur leur arrogance._

_Serdaigle la pensive préférait enseigner_

_A ceux qui faisaient de leurs études la plus haute de leur priorité_

_Sans prendre en compte leurs autres défauts ou qualités._

_Poufsouffle l'équitable ne faisait pas de tri :_

_Voyant les bons et mauvais côtés de chacun de ses futurs apprentis,_

_Elle leur donnait les moyens de prendre en main leur vie !_

_Entre les quatre Fondateurs il y eu combats et dissensions_

_Mais également amitié, soutien et compréhension._

_Plus qu'amis, ils furent famille_

_S'écoutant en cas de trouble, se soutenant quand le monde vacille._

_Tant de leçons sont à tirer de leur courage et de leur prudence,_

_De leur loyauté, de leur réflexion, de leur intelligence !_

_Mais ô ! Je ne suis qu'un vieux Choixpeau,_

_Je ne puis que vous offrir ces mots :_

_Quelle que soit votre Maison_

_Faites honneur à son blason_

_Comme l'aurait fait le Fondateur qui lui donna son nom !_

_Maintenant, assez bavardé,_

_J'espère que vous m'avez bien écouté_

_Car il est temps pour la Répartition de commencer !_

Le Choixpeau referma la bouche, et un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva, assorti, comme l'année dernière, de murmures étonnés. En fait, les gens semblaient encore plus surpris que la dernière fois. Le Choixpeau avait déjà prôné l'union des Maisons auparavant, mais jamais il n'avait tant nuancé son discours, parlant des failles et des défauts de chacune.

– Il a un peu débordé du sujet, non ? fit Al' en se tournant vers l'Ankou.

– Complètement, approuva Scorpius. Mais j'aime sa logique.

Le jeune Malefoy serai bien parti sur une tirade sur l'importance de la complémentarité, mais la Répartition commençait et même l'Ankou Malefoy n'osait se faire remarquer.

– Abercrombie, Geoffroy ! appela Laughlin.

Un garçon blond de petite taille s'avança en tremblant vers le tabouret, et coiffa le Choixpeau. Le vieil artefact sembla réfléchir plusieurs secondes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

– GRYFFONDOR !

La table des rouges et or applaudit, tout comme les membres du Quatuor qui mettaient un point d'honneur à agir comme si les différentes Maisons n'existaient pas.

– Agrace, Theresa !

– POUFSOUFFLE !

– Bluesky, Elise !

– C'est la sœur de Tom ? interrogea Lucy en jetant un bref regard au Tom en question qui était assis à côté de James Potter.

– Non, c'est la sœur de Matthew, lui indiqua Melinda. Elle n'est que la cousine de Tom.

Tom et Matthew Bluesky avaient beau être cousins et tous les deux des Gryffondors, ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Tom était en sixième année : et il avait beau être un lâche, il avait une grande gueule et n'hésitait pas à sortir sa baguette pour épauler James Potter et sa bande. Matthew, d'un an son cadet, était timide et loyal. Sans être membre du Cid, il faisait pourtant partie des nombreuses personnes qui avaient aidé les Rôdeurs à un moment où à un autre.

Elise était une gamine petite et brune, à l'air étonnamment brave tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le Choixpeau. La vieille relique hésita à peine :

– SERDAIGLE !

A nouveau, les applaudissements retentirent, et la Répartition continua.

– Brandon, William !

– SERPENTARD !

– Carliste, James !

– POUFSOUFFLE !

– Cole, Stacy !

– GRYFFONDOR !

Les noms se succédaient, et si l'Ankou en reconnaissait quelques-uns, il semblait cependant que les grandes familles avaient finies de faire des enfants. Theresa était la seule Agrace, il n'y avait pas de Danares, ni de nouveau Weasley visiblement. « _McAlister, Ellen !_ » fut envoyée à Serpentard, mais mis à part elle, aucun grand nom. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas un grand nom que l'Ankou attendait…

– Smith, Jason !

– C'est le fils de ma marraine, Kimberley Smith ! chuchota Scorpius avec excitation à son voisin.

Al' renifla avec amusement en voyant le petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et à l'air digne aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret :

– Mon père ne supporte pas les Smith…

– Il ne supporte personne qui ose se dresser contre la parole de l'Elu, badina l'Ankou. Raaah, j'espère qu'il ira à Serpentard, Jason serai un parfait Rôdeur…

– POUFSOUFFLE ! clama le Choixpeau juste après.

Avec un grognement découragé, l'Ankou laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec un _blong_ sonore.

– Un élève prometteur s'éloigne à jamais, geignit-il.

– Drama queen, le tança Lucy. Un peu de tenue !

Al' rigola, et lui tapa dans le dos :

– T'inquiète, son initiation au chaos est dans de bonnes mains, vu qu'il sera avec Cyrius !

Un peu ragaillardi par cette pensée, l'Ankou parvint à tenir jusqu'à la fin de la Répartition, jusqu'à ce que « _Winchester, Liam !_ » soit envoyé à Gryffondor. Nejem fit disparaitre Choixpeau et tabouret, et tandis que les conversations commençaient à emplir la salle d'un brouhaha confus, McGonagall se leva. Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

– Bonsoir et bienvenue à tous, déclara McGonagall. Avant le festin, je dois vous faire part de quelques informations. Comme vous l'avez constaté, certains de vos enseignants nous ont quittés. Inari-sensei et le professeur McAlister n'assureront plus leurs cours. De ce fait, les modules de karaté, de Littérature et également d'Histoire Moldue ont été supprimés.

Un brouhaha de protestations indignées s'éleva des rangs des élèves. McAlister avait toujours été quelqu'un de distant, mais Inari était très apprécié parmi ses élèves, sans doute autant que Mocking qui était la prof préférée de tout Poudlard. Chez les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, grands fans de baston, les protestations étaient assourdissantes.

Bakary, le professeur d'Histoire Moldue et sorcière, avait également le visage fermé et l'air sombre. Visiblement, il n'avait pas renoncé à son module de gaité de cœur. Ses élèves à lui étaient majoritairement des Serdaigles mais il en avait aussi dans toutes les Maisons et son cours allait manquer à pas mal de monde.

– Silence, s'il-vous-plaît ! fit McGonagall d'un ton sévère. Les élèves qui suivaient ces modules sont priés de s'inscrire à un autre cours pour garder la cohérence de leur emploi du temps. Les cours et leurs horaires seront affichés demain sur les tableaux d'affichage, et les inscriptions devront être terminées d'ici la fin de la semaine.

L'Ankou grimaça. Sans le karaté, il lui manquait donc une matière à ses trois options obligatoires… Bah, ce n'était pas si grave. Il suivait les cours d'Arithmancie depuis pas mal de temps désormais : il n'avait qu'à s'y inscrire.

– Il faut prendre l'Etude des Moldus, c'est le plus facile, disait Lucy à ses voisins.

– Oui mais Juliano est parti, pointa Jo. Qui sait si le nouveau prof n'est pas un Réfractaires extrémiste ? Parce que franchement, c'est le moment où jamais pour eux de pistonner un de leur membre ici.

– Zut, pesta Al'. Je voulais prendre Etude des Moldus…

– Fais Arithmancie avec moi, proposa Scorpius.

Al' n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car McGonagall reprit la parole, haussant la voix pour couvrir le tumulte des murmures mécontents et des exclamations inquiètes :

– Nous avons également trois nouveaux membres du corps enseignant. Le professeur Gobe-Planche remplacera le professeur Hagrid en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, son prédécesseur nous ayant quitté pour des raisons personnelles.

– Des raisons personnelles ? fit l'Ankou incrédule. Ben voyons, ça cache quelque chose…

Il y eut quelques vagues applaudissements, malgré les murmures soulevés par cette annonce. McGonagall, elle, poursuivait :

– Le professeur Winchester assurera désormais l'Etude des Moldus…

Quelques applaudissements polis saluèrent la vieille femme à l'air stricte, qui inclina légèrement la tête, mais les élèves semblaient plus révoltés par la suppression des modules qu'enthousiasmés par leur nouveau prof. McGonagall poursuivit :

– Et le professeur Nejem est chargé de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ainsi que du module de remise à niveau obligatoire pour les Nés-Moldus. Il assurera également la fonction de Sous-directeur.

Le grand noir salua d'un signe de tête, et des applaudissements hésitants s'élevèrent pour saluer son arrivée. Les murmures colériques n'avaient pourtant pas cessé. Sentant que le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour faire la pub de Nejem et Winchester, la Directrice se rassit, et les plats apparurent à table. Aussitôt, les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme des affamés.

– Ah, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama Al' en se remplissant une assiette de côtes de porc.

– Visiblement c'est un trait familial, se moqua Aenor.

En effet, à toutes les tables, les Weasley se jetaient sur la bouffe comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis deux jours. Albus sembla embarrassé, mais Aenor se servit elle-même une généreuse portion, tout en affirmant :

– Se priver, c'est mauvais pour la santé.

– Exactement, approuva son petit-ami.

Petit-ami d'Aenor… Ça faisait toujours bizarre de penser à Al' en ces termes. Mais l'Ankou observa son meilleur ami, puis la fille qu'il avait aimé, et se sentit bizarrement mal-à-l'aise de ne plus éprouver de jalousie.

Ce qui l'angoissait, ce n'était pas tant de savoir qu'Al' et Aenor étaient ensemble. C'était de savoir envers qui il éprouvait des sentiments ambigus désormais. Il risque un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors, où Reg riait à une blague de Devon. Craquer pour une belle fille, plus âgée et charmante, c'était une chose : tout le monde passait par là. Mais craquer pour un ami proche, c'était différent…

Il secoua la tête, puis s'attaqua à sa part de rôti, avant de se tourner vers Al'. Le jeune Potter avait quasiment terminé son assiette. Un vrai ventre à pattes.

– On lâche des Onibi dans les couloirs avant d'aller se coucher ? proposa l'Ankou à mi-voix.

– J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais. On pourrait en balancer un dans le bureau de Nejem, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

– C'est à l'étage, hésita l'Ankou. On risque de se faire chopper par un Préfet…

Albus sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et, baissant encore la voix, il tira de la poche de sa cape ce qui ressemblait à un vieux parchemin vierge :

– Devine qui a volé la Carte des Maraudeurs à son papa la semaine dernière ?

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Demetria Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_La fratrie Malefoy a réussi à revenir à Poudlard sans dégâts majeurs, contrairement à l'année dernière. Même le festin s'est relativement bien passé. Le Choixpeau nous a encore une fois mis en garde contre l'opposition des Maisons, et nous a rappelé que chacun pouvait "s'écarter du droit chemin" : quoi qu'il se passe, McGonagall doit s'en inquiéter, si le Choixpeau entend des choses dans son bureau…_

_Jason a été Réparti à Poufsouffle : ça devrait plaire à son père, vu que toute sa famille y a été, qu'il descend d'Helga Poufsouffle, etc. Dommage, il avait pourtant le potentiel pour aller à Serpentard ou Serdaigle !_

_Nous avons une McAlister cette année. Ça faisait bien quatre ans qu'aucun de leurs enfants n'était allé à Poudlard… Elle a finit à Serpentard, sans surprise : la plupart des McAlister y ont été. Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'elle va donner. Dix contre un que Scorpius va l'embrigader dans son cercle de fidèles timbrés. J'ai complètement abandonné l'idée de le raisonner. D'un autre côté, en ce moment, plus il y a de chaos et moins les gens suivent bêtement la masse, et mieux c'est !_

_Bref, rien à signaler pour l'instant (sauf si pouvez m'en dire plus sur Winchester, la prof d'Etude des Moldus, et Dave Nejem, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Il est trop net pour ne pas être suspect)._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Demetria M._

_PS : Scorpius demande si vous savez pourquoi Hagrid a mystérieusement quitté Poudlard. Une info intéressante ?_

**oOoOoOo**

Ce jour de rentrée était aussi un jour de réunion de la Confrérie au Square Grimmauld. Draco, Alva et Nathan avaient été les premiers arrivés. Ensuite étaient venus Blaise et Carmen Zabini, David Jarvis, Kim et Zacharias Smith, Theodore Nott, Jack Sloper, puis Justin et Susan Shepper. Pour l'instant, la parole était à Theo.

– La boutique d'Ishtar a l'air normale mais mes sorts ont détectés une trappe derrière son comptoir, disait le loup-garou. Le passage à l'air assez vieux, et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il mène : mais ça doit être par là que viennent ceux qui fournissent les "positionneurs" en FullMood.

Carole Ishtar avait une herboristerie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle-même était inoffensive, mais la Confrérie avait confirmé que les Réfractaires lui faisaient du chantage et que sa boutique servait de lieu de transition et de fabrication à la FullMood. La drogue utilisée par les positionneurs, ceux qui droguaient les gens pour en faire des Ecorcheurs puis qui lâchaient ces monstres dans la nature, venait certainement de chez elle.

– Et tu as détecté la présence de FullMood ? interrogea Jack.

Theo hocha la tête. Le Maître des Potions avait l'air épuisé (la pleine lune venait de finir) et ankylosé, mais contrairement à Lupin ou à d'autres loups-garous, il ne semblait ni malade ni miteux : il menait une vie bien plus saine et plus confortable que la plupart de ses congénères…

– Oui. La pleine lune était toute proche, alors mon odorat était excellent. Et l'odeur de la FullMood était partout, presque intoxicante. J'ai failli me mettre à baver.

– A ce point ? s'amusa Blaise.

Le potionniste haussa les épaules, l'air songeur :

– La FullMood transforme les gens qui la prennent en sorte de loups-garous. Elle contient pas mal de produits effectifs sur les vrais loups-garous, aussi. Pas étonnant que j'y réagisse.

Nathan plissa les yeux, se mettant à réfléchir, ajoutant sans doute cette donnée aux innombrables renseignements qui s'accumulaient sans doute déjà dans son esprit. Draco lui jeta un regard en coin puis, voyant que son frère adoptif allait encore ruminer ses réflexions un moment, enchaîna :

– Ishtar est bien un agent de relai : on pourra difficilement la coincer, mais en surveillant sa boutique, on pourra sans doute avoir l'identité d'autres sympathisants aux Réfractaires. Alva ?

– J'ai déjà préparé une suggestion pour les tours de garde, répondit promptement sa femme. Mais ça aiderait beaucoup si on mettait d'autres personnes dans la confidence.

– Weasley est plus ou moins informé, contra Draco. Tu peux lui confier cette mission.

– Il est Capitaine d'une équipe d'Auror, et même sans ça, il est très connu. Je pensais plutôt à des membres de sa fratrie. George ou Charlie par exemple.

Draco grimaça. A la fac, il s'était assez bien entendu avec Ron Weasley, même si depuis quelques années ils avaient pris leurs distances. Par contre, jamais il ne s'était approché d'un de ses frères.

– On verra, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans s'engager. Zach, qu'en est-il de la liste ?

Ils avaient établis que les Ecorcheurs devaient être des malades ou des patients, soignés par un traitement. Des Guérisseurs profitaient de leur confiance pour les droguer et faire d'eux des Ecorcheurs. Une fois l'effet de la drogue dissipé, les malades se sentaient mieux, et n'avaient aucun souvenir des actes qu'ils avaient commis : la couverture parfaite.

– J'ai une liste réduite à soixante personnes, annonça Zacharias Smith. Il y a au moins quarante Ecorcheurs dans le lot. Tu veux en faire quoi ?

– Les soumettre à un sort de Trace, déclara Draco. Si plus de trois d'entre eux se retrouvent ensemble, c'est une attaque.

– Bonne idée, approuva Justin. Je te filerai un coup de main, je suis bon en Sortilèges.

C'était un euphémisme. Justin avait été le meilleur de leur promo, et il était devenu Oubliator, un métier qui nécessitait à la fois puissance, technique et précision dans les sorts.

– C'est complètement illégal, par contre ! intervint Blaise. Et les registres de gens soumis à la Trace sont surveillés.

– Un membre du Magenmagot peut les trafiquer, contra Susan.

– Tu n'en a peut-être plus pour longtemps au Magenmagot…

Susan haussa les épaules :

– Qui sait ?

Susan Shepper, anciennement Bones, avait entamé dès sa sortie de Poudlard la poursuite de l'œuvre de sa tante, Amélia Bones. Elle siégeait au Magenmagot depuis plusieurs années, était connue et admirée dans de nombreux cercles, et ses travaux sur la justice magique avaient toujours été soutenus.

Maintenant que les Réfractaires étaient au pouvoir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne dissolvent le Magenmagot. Ils pourraient ainsi se débarrasser de Draco, par exemple. Mais Susan était connue, aimée, elle était un symbole de paix et de progrès. Son départ n'était pas une fatalité…

– Au fait ! intervint Zach. Ça va devenir suspect si je continue à rôder près de ces patients. J'ai besoin d'un allié à St Mangouste.

Draco et David échangèrent un regard, puis l'ex-Poufsouffle prit la parole :

– Je pourrais en parler à Astoria.

– On n'avait pas décidé de garder le secret parce que qu'elle est proche de sa sœur ? s'informa Carmen mine de rien.

– Et Daphnée et son mari approuvent tous les deux les Réfractaires, soupira David. Je sais. Mais Astoria désapprouve ce qu'ils font. Et puis, je serai prudent.

– Ça serait pas mal, approuva Zach. Mais il y a aussi plusieurs autres Guérisseurs qui…

– Non, coupa Draco. On ne les connait pas.

– Il y en a deux qui sont de bons collègues, protesta Zach. Et puis, on les connaissait à Poudlard ! Andrew Kirke et Cho Chang…

– L'amie de Cho Chang a vendu l'A.D., leur rappela Susan.

– Son amie, pas elle. Et elle est brillante, sérieux, ça serai du gâchis de la laisser de côté.

– Je la connais, déclara Carmen. Elle a fait des études de psychologie, elle était dans la même année que moi. On était très peu nombreux…

La psychologie était un domaine récent pour les sorciers. Des études sur ce sujet n'étaient proposées que depuis vingt-cinq ans environ. Les sorciers se basaient sur les études des Moldus, mais l'esprit des sorciers n'était pas forcément le même : ils n'analysaient pas les choses de la même façon, accordaient moins de place à la logique et au rationnel, n'avaient pas la même notion de danger et donc de peur… Très peu de jeunes sorciers osaient se lancer là-dedans. Disséquer l'esprit comme un mécanisme pouvait être assez effrayant pour les sorciers qui n'avaient jamais réellement cherché à savoir comment marchait leur cerveau…

– Voilà, approuva Zach. Seulement, ça ne l'a pas emballée et elle a fait carrière chez les Guérisseurs à la place. Elle vient juste d'obtenir son diplôme. Et je sais qu'elle a eut une relation de plusieurs années avec un Moldu mais qu'ils ont rompu peu avant cet été. Cho ne voulait pas le mettre en danger parce que, vous savez, cette sornette comme quoi les Ecorcheurs cherchent les sorciers dans le monde Moldu en pistant leur magie…

Draco avait l'air hésitant. Kim, elle hocha la tête :

– Elle est bien. Et puis, c'était une Attrapeuse géniale.

– Quel rapport ?

– Le Quidditch a toujours un rapport !

– Okay, à voir, trancha Draco. Et l'autre, qui est-ce déjà ?

– Andrew Kirke, répéta Zach. Il est mage-infirmier.

– Je le connais, fit Jack. Il était Batteur avec moi quand les Weasley ont été interdis de Quidditch ! Bon, il était assez nul. Mais il est sympa.

– Né-Moldu ? vérifia Alva.

– Non, Sang-Mêlé pauvre. Sa famille vivait en plein Liverpool à l'époque, au milieu des Moldus. Sa mère était historienne, il avait des histoires à la pelle à raconter pendant les longues soirées. Il faut lui laisser une chance…

– A voir également, décida Draco. Alva, tu enquêteras sur Chang et Kirke. Leurs vies personnelles, leur famille, leurs relations récentes. David te donnera un coup de main pour savoir si de l'argent a été mystérieusement versé sur leurs comptes, aussi.

– Noté.

Draco soupira, et se massa la nuque. Il avait pas mal bossé au Ministère aujourd'hui. Avec le stress de devoir se séparer de ses enfants, plus celui de la réunion de la Confrérie, il était crevé. Il se ressaisit néanmoins, et se redressa, parcourant la tablée du regard :

– Affaire suivante. Quelqu'un connait les nouveaux profs de Poudlard ?

– Gobe-Planche est un Naturaliste connu et inoffensif, fit aussitôt Alva. J'ignore ce qu'est advenu Hagrid et ça m'importe assez peu, mais c'est digne de fouiner un peu.

– Je suis sur le coup, fit Blaise en réfléchissant. J'ai vu une commande de Portoloin international à son nom durant l'été, il doit y avoir un indice.

– Et Winchester ?

– Ah, ça je sais, sourit Alva. Elle bossait au Ministère en même temps qu'Alyssa, et elles ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Winchester est rigide, sévère, et reproche tous les maux du monde à la décadence du monde Moldu.

– Super, soupira Draco. Et pour Dave Nejem ?

– C'était l'assistant d'Auguste Danares, répondit Blaise. Calme, intelligent, éloquent, cultivé, et charismatique : très sexy.

– Ne me dis pas que vous deux avez…

– Nope, et pourtant je suis sûr qu'il est gay. Mais bon, quand quelqu'un n'est pas réceptif, je ne m'acharne pas, alors pour répondre à ta question : non, on n'a jamais échangé plus que quelques mots dans les couloirs du Département de la Justice Magique.

La moitié de l'assemblée leva les yeux au ciel. Draco ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Blaise était vraiment un chaud lapin pas croyable. A une époque, quand on lui demandait ce qu'il comptait faire une fois hors de Poudlard, il répondait qu'il allait ouvrir un Ministère des Affaires Bisexuelles…

Mais Blaise ne poursuivait pas les gens _que_ pour le sexe. Bon, au début, à Poudlard, ça avait été comme ça. Mais suite à sa rencontre avec Carmen, il avait changé sa façon de voir les choses, découvrant le point de vue de sa petite amie et le trouvant infiniment meilleur.

Selon Carmen, rien n'était purement physique. Il devait y avoir _respect_ pour y avoir _plaisir_. Alors Blaise avait changé et, désormais, il s'attachait d'abord émotionnellement aux gens avant de leur faire des avances, même si jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un autant que Carmen. Mais bref, aucune de ses aventures n'avait été qu'une aventure. Que ce soit une fille, un garçon, un ami de longue date ou une rencontre d'un soir, à chaque fois Blaise créait une complicité, une amitié. Il devait y avoir respect de l'autre, respect de soi-même, et sans ça, pas de plaisir sans arrière-pensées. Alors quand il n'arrivait pas à approcher émotionnellement de quelqu'un, il n'essayait pas de l'approcher physiquement. L'un sans l'autre, ce n'était plus du sexe, c'était de la baise mécanique et déshumanisée, sans respect et donc sans plaisir.

On ne s'en doutait souvent pas, mais Blaise était un type vraiment correct. Pas étonnant que, voyant l'indifférence de Nejem, il n'ait pas insisté…

– Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur lui ?

– Il vendrait des poissons panés aux êtres de l'eau tellement il est bon, déclara Kim. Il a suivit le cursus des avocats mais n'a jamais prêté serment, il lui est arrivé une tuile juste avant les examens finaux et il les a raté. Sa mère ou sa sœur a eu un accident, je ne sais plus…

– Bref, il est entré au service d'un autre avocat, Aidan Agrace, poursuivit Susan. Sauf qu'Aidan, fils du chef de famille ou pas, n'est pas une flèche : c'est un gars moyen avec un cerveau moyen et une peur bleue de son paternel. Nejem faisait tout à sa place. Auguste Danares, qui passait sa vie au Département de la Justice à cette époque, s'en est aperçu et l'a embauché.

– Avant ou après qu'Aidan soit élu au Magenmagot ? interrogea Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

– Juste avant. Le plus dur était fait, il a suffit à Lowell de pistonner son fils un peu et le tour était joué. Tu remarqueras quand même qu'Aidan est le seul Agrace qui y siège : il est juste là pour symboliser la présence de sa famille. Le politique, c'est l'affaire des Danares. Les Agrace, eux, ont les médias.

Et c'était bien parce que les Agrace et les Danares s'étaient réparti les tâches, et donc les pôles de pouvoir, qu'ils étaient si puissants…. Les McAlister, les Malefoy ou les Zabini avaient beau être riches, ils étaient individualistes, ils n'étaient pas un clan qui plaçait la famille au-dessus de ses membres. Ils étaient plus libres, certes, mais en cas d'affrontement, ils étaient moins unis, et donc moins forts…

Draco soupira, et se massa les tempes, avant de déclarer :

– Donc Nejem est un cerveau brillant qui bosse pour les Réfractaires. Né-Moldu ?

– Ça ou Sang-Mêlé, rectifia Kim. Sa mère ou sa sœur, bref, la personne de sa famille qui a eu une tuile… Cette personne a eu, en fait, un accident de voiture.

– Riche ? Pauvre ?

– Milieu plutôt modeste si je me souviens bien, réfléchit Susan. L'or lui est venu avec les années de service… Et les coffres des Danares et des Agrace.

– Très bien, lâcha Draco. Et maintenant, la question gagnante : avec lui à la tête d'une classe, à quoi devons-nous nous attendre ? Vous pensez qu'il va endoctriner les gosses, comme Ombrage ? Leur faire peur, comme Maugrey ?

Mais Kim secoua la tête, avant de dire doucement :

– Tu n'y es pas. Nejem est un homme brillant, avec une voix grave et velouté, des gestes doux, des mots qui touchent juste… On a envie de lui faire confiance. Ce n'est pas Ombrage, ce n'est pas Maugrey, ce n'est même pas Lupin, comme prof. C'est Dumbledore.

Un lourd silence tomba sur l'assemblée.

Le temps où Dumbledore était révéré était terminé depuis longtemps. Après la publication des révélations choquantes (et véridiques, ce qui était encore plus choquant) de Rita Skeeter, le mythe de Dumbledore s'était effondré en quelques années. Il n'y avait que quelques obstinés, comme Hagrid, McGonagall, ou les Weasley –et encore, pas tous– qui s'accrochaient à l'image idéalisée qu'ils avaient du vieil homme.

Dumbledore était un génie et un héros, oui, mais il avait été aussi un jeune homme cruel et orgueilleux, un meurtrier, un complice de Grindelwald, un manipulateur sans cœur. Comme plusieurs historiens l'avaient fait remarquer par la suite, Dumbledore avait cru Rogue sur parole quand ce dernier s'était joint à lui, même si c'était un Mangemort, même si c'était un Serpentard, membre d'une Maison qu'il méprisait plus ou moins secrètement. Mais quand Sirius Black, un homme qu'il connaissait, avait été enfermé sans procès… Dumbledore l'avait juste laissé pourrir, sans cherche d'explication, sans lui rendre visite, sans même demander de procès. Parce que Sirius ne lui était pas utile.

Et le pire ? C'est que tout le monde s'en doutait. Mais Dumbledore était si sage, si bienveillant, si gentil, que tout le monde faisait mine de ne pas y penser et se jetait au pied du vieux sorcier comme si c'était Merlin et le Père Noël réunis.

– Wow, finit par dire Nathan. On est mal.

Alva esquissa un mince sourire :

– Oh, ne soyez pas si pessimistes. Après quatre années à fréquenter Scorpius, les élèves ont appris à ne pas tomber dans le panneau des beaux parleurs. Et ce sont des enfants. Quand un prof, aussi Dumbledorien qu'il soit, leur dira de se tenir tranquille et de réciter les dix commandements pour génocider les loups-garous, il y aura une rébellion. Et quelques braises suffiront à mettre le feu au troupeau…

– Cette métaphore était bizarre, fit remarquer Kim.

– Oui, fit Alva après un temps de réflexion. Elle sonnait mieux dans ma tête.

Nathan rigola silencieusement, et Draco secoua la tête, amusé.

– Bon. Aucune info de la part de Weasley, sinon qu'il s'inquiète que Summers embarque le jeune Lupin chez les Réfractaires. Je vais demander à Colleen de veiller à ce que ça n'arrive pas. Autre chose ?

– On devrait peut-être impliquer Nero, Alyssa et Astrid maintenant, lâcha Alva. On a une base solide et une organisation concrète. Tu n'as plus d'excuse.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Après tout, son argument majeur avait été qu'il fallait attendre qu'ils soient prêts pour impliquer ces trois Gryffondors refoulés. Et ils l'étaient.

– D'accord, mais c'est toi qui te charge de les prévenir.

– Pas de problème.

Draco jeta un dernier regard à la tablée :

– Des questions ? Non ? Alors, la réunion est terminée.

Les membres de la Confrérie se levèrent, les uns après les autres, quittant le salon pour partir par la cheminée du couloir ou la porte d'entrée. Les Malefoy, cependant, restèrent là où ils étaient. Après tout, il y avait un membre de la Confrérie qu'ils devaient rencontrer séparément…

Quand le salon fut vide, Draco se tourna vers Nathan :

– Tu devrais rentrer, toi aussi.

– Non, je veux entendre ce que Valerian a appris.

Draco et Alva échangèrent un bref regard, puis la Russe glissa mine de rien :

– Cathy t'attend sans doute.

Nathan et Cathy étaient fiancés depuis près de onze ans, avaient deux enfants, et partageaient les mêmes appartements au manoir Malefoy. Pourtant, Nathan passait sa vie à travailler au Ministère ou dans son labo, et quand il n'y était pas, il se consacrait à la Confrérie. Sachant que Cathy et lui devaient se marier à un moment ou à un autre, les autres membres de la famille s'inquiétaient que leur union ne batte de l'aile…

Nathan haussa les épaules :

– Je ne pense pas.

– C'est ta fiancé, insista Alva.

– Elle est libre et elle fait ce qu'elle veut, soupira Nathan en roulant des yeux. Elle a une vie et moi aussi, espèce de mère-poule.

– Vous êtes ensemble et vous allez vous marier, contra Draco.

Aussitôt, le visage de Nathan se ferma, et il marmonna :

– Ça, c'est à voir…

Nathan n'avait pas envie de se marier. Cathy non plus, vraisemblablement. Ils aimaient tous les deux leur liberté. Seulement, un mariage consoliderait les liens magiques unissant Cathy au reste de la famille Malefoy, et lui garantirait une plus grande sécurité.

Draco et Alva n'eurent pas le temps d'argumenter d'avantage. Il y eut un bruit de Cheminette dans le couloir, puis Valerian entra dans le salon, ses vêtements civils froissés comme s'il rentrait de soirée. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un grognement :

– Ok, j'espère que le reste de la bande a eu de bonnes nouvelles, parce que moi, j'ai que dalle.

– On dirait que tu as eu une bonne soirée pourtant, fit Draco d'un ton goguenard en observant l'air échevelé de son ami.

Valerian, étrangement, eut un rire nerveux :

– Soirée resto aux chandelles avec une jolie femme, c'était une affaire privée, rien à voir avec les Réfractaires.

– Espèce de coureur de jupons, plaisanta Nathan. Et alors, la soirée a fini comment ?

– Plutôt bien, se contenta de dire Valerian. Bon, quoi de neuf chez les autres ?

– On progresse pour ce qui est de traquer les Ecorcheurs. Et toi, les têtes pensantes de la conspiration, tu t'en rapproches ?

Valerian haussa les épaules :

– Alphard Summers m'adore. Il commence à suggérer que je sois transférée dans son équipe. Une fois dans ses bonnes grâces, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'entre dans le cercle des chefs. Mais pour le moment, rien de neuf.

Nathan bâilla, et Draco se mit debout, amusé :

– Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je propose qu'on rentre tous chez nous pour dormir. Les Réfractaires seront encore là demain.

Les Malefoy étaient encore loin de se reposer…


	3. Un vent de révolte

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Salut **Aomine** ! Premier à commenter x) Oh, les nouveaux profs... Tu va ADORER le machiavélisme des Rôdeurs je crois XD

Merci **Plume Black** ! Oui il y aura du SANG et de la DOULEUR et du COMPLOT mais aussi des blague s(bien que moins que dans les tomes précédents). A vrai dire on verra beaucoup moins James et Faust et compagnie car les Rôdeurs vont avoir d'autres préoccupations ! Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs... Hum c'est une idée de sujet à lancer dans la Salle sur Demande ça ! Mais pour faire bref : James Potter était quelqu'un de dangereux, Reus aimait ses amis beaucoup trop et sans oser s'imposer, et Peter... Raaaah je me pose plein de questions sur lui. Je pense qu'il était avide de reconnaissance, qu'il avait besoin de validation. C'est un sujet à creuser...

Hey **Louve** ! T'inquiètes, pas de spoils x) Pour les Winchester... J'avais envie d'associer une peau de vache avec ce nom xD Si Dean et Sam réalisaient l'importance de la communauté magique, ILS SE PISSERAIENT DESSUS DE TROUILLE ! Pour les "raisons personnelles", ça sera révélé brièvement dans le chapitre (celui-là ou celui d'après, je sais plus). Quand à Nejem... Il ne sais pas encore ce qui l'attend, niak niark niark x)

Hello **Carminny** ! Non, le p'tit Liam n'ets pas le fils de Winchester, même s'ils sont apparentés. Et non, le fait d'enlever les options n'était pas censé faire baisser la côte de popularité des Réfractaires... Regarde Noah Kap : il approuve. Et mis à part pour le karaté, les élèves ne sont pas super-attachés à leurs cours. Et oui, Alyssa va mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire x)

Salut **Guest** (est-ce toi Lucie ?) ! Oui, Nejem va s'avérer difficile à gérer... ais les Rôdeurs veillent ! Quant à la Carte, ouais, Al' et l'Ankou vont un peu s'en servir, mais ils n'en ont pas vraiment BESOIN x) Tu verras !

**MAMIE CROUPTON** ! Ca faisiat un bail ! Mwahaha, tu sens le piège, hein ? Pour Demy, je sens que tu vas adorer : elle brille dans ce tome 5 ! Pour l'Ankou... Moins x) Lucius ne le tuerai pas s'il était gay (après tout, il a un héritier de rechange : Hyperion), faut pas croire ça. Par contre Alva serait HORRIFIEE, vu qu'elle est... Un peu... Pas mal... Homophobe. Oui. Enfin bref ! Pour Cathy et Nathan, non, leur couple ne va pas bien, il se casse la gueule même. Si tu veux plus de faits sur Dumbly et les nuances des gens dans la saga d'Harry Potter, je te conseille vivement de lire "Quelques faits sans importance sur les Malefoy", mon autre fic x) Voilà !

Hello **Zeidra** ! Ouais faut pas oublier qui est le boss à Poudlard... Comment ça, autorité professorale ? Jamais entendu parler moi. Ooooh, encore une de mes victimes je vois ! Ah ah, oui, le coup d'Anaïs était sadique. Et même pas nécessaire. Quant à Wnchester, yep, c'est Ombrage croisée McGonagall, donc ça promet !

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Note de l'auteur :** Première apparition de Drisana, mais oui, la sixième Poufsouffle ! XD C'est elle qui ronfle en cours d'Histoire…

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Hagrid est parti, mais ce n'est pas pour mon scénario. C'est pour celui d'une autre fic qui fera un crossover avec Renouveau !

.

* * *

.

**Un vent de révolte**

.

Le premier cours de la promo des Rôdeurs fut un cours d'Histoire. Le professeur Bakary avait l'air sombre. Il commença son cours par un bref discours sur l'importance des BUSES, qu'ils passeraient en fin d'année, et qui seraient leurs diplômes de base dans le monde des adultes. En effet, la plupart des formations sorcières demandaient des BUSES spécifiques, très rarement des ASPICS (les ASPICS servaient surtout à entrer dans les facs qu'il y avait à Pendragon, la ville universitaire sorcière).

Après son petit speech sur l'importance de cette année et donc la quantité de travail qu'ils auraient, Bakary fit une pause d'un instant comme pour rassembler son sang-froid. Puis il annonça de but en blanc que le Ministère avait fait changer le programme.

– Nous allons donc étudier la période dite moderne, où les Moldus ont cessé de croire à l'existence de la magie. Premier chapitre, donc : le Code du Secret Magique. Section première : les origines de sa création…

– Attendez ! l'interrompit Rose. Mais si le programme a changé, on a un énorme trou sur la période du Moyen-âge !

– Vous avez eu un bref aperçu de l'évolution du monde sorcier, qui a atteint son apogée à cette époque, durant votre cours de l'année dernière…

– Oui, mais ça n'était qu'un _bref_ aperçu, insista Dylan en venant loyalement à la rescousse. Vous avez passé quelques semaines à peines sur le sujet, alors que normalement, ça doit prendre tout un semestre.

Bakary soupira.

– Vous avez vu la chasse aux sorcières et l'influence sorcière sur le monde Moldue en troisième année. Et… Le Ministère estime que c'est suffisant.

La plupart de la classe avait l'air d'approuver, parce que franchement, quand on leur parlait de Moyen-âge, c'était tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit. L'instauration du réseau de Cheminette, l'accession aux pouvoirs des grandes familles, la fondation de Poudlard, et les chasses aux sorcières. Rien d'autre. Il y eut donc un cours silence.

Puis Scorpius déclara d'une voix claire :

– On n'a pas vu l'influence du monde Moldu sur le monde sorcier.

– C'est vrai, fit remarquer Naima d'un air faussement candide. Il y a du y avoir un impact quand même. Ils connaissaient vachement le monde sorcier donc l'inverse a du être vrai aussi, non ?

– C'était effectivement une période de grande proximité entre nos deux mondes, approuva Vincent Sterling. De nombreux sorciers ont par exemple été chevaliers.

– N'importe quoi, marmonna Matthew Bluesky. Ils avaient des _baguettes_ !

– Tu penses que Godric Gryffondor avait une épée pour faire joli ? railla Owen en se renversant contre son dossier.

Bakary retint difficilement un sourire et sembla à deux doigts de leur faire tout un cours sur l'histoire de Godric et ses liens avec la caste des chevaliers, puis il se rappela son nouveau programme et soupira :

– Cette période est sans incidence sur l'Histoire, selon le Ministère.

– Sans grande incidence ? s'étrangla Marcus McDouglas. C'est l'âge d'or de la sorcellerie !

– Si vous avez des plaintes à faire, adressez-les au Ministère, fit fermement le professeur Bakary. Mon travail, cette année, est de vous parler de la période moderne, après la séparation des mondes Moldus et sorciers, et je vous conseille de suivre mon cours si vous voulez avoir vos BUSES.

Scorpius retint un sourire. Les élèves de Poudlard n'allaient pas si facilement se faire manipuler, ça se voyait. Il s'affaissa sur son siège d'un air nonchalant, et lâcha :

– Au pire, il y a plein de bouquins à la bibliothèque sur le sujet. Je ferai circuler une liste. Rose, Dylan, vous me filerez un coup de main ?

– On est avec toi, approuva farouchement la jeune Weasley.

Bakary sourit, et ne les réprimanda pas pour avoir parlé en plein cours. Au lieu de ça, il reprit tranquillement sa craie et se mit à écrire au tableau le nom des différences sections de son chapitre premier sur le Secret Magique.

L'année commençait sur les chapeaux de roue, si un vent de rébellion soufflait dès le premier cours !

Le sujet de Bakary, même s'il avait entraîné quelques grognements, restait quand même intéressant. Leur enseignant était un bon prof. Il leur brossa donc le portrait du contexte dans lequel était apparu le Secret Magique, c'est à dire le 15ème siècle, où les sorciers, ayant atteint leur apogée, avaient littéralement laissé tomber le monde Moldu. Ils avaient cessé de chercher à vendre sorts et potions aux Moldus craintifs et souvent pauvres, pour se tourner vers les Sang-Purs qui, au sommet de leur gloire, était riches à ne plus savoir que faire de leur or.

Les Moldus, soudain livrés à eux-mêmes, avaient redoublé de haine à l'égard de la magie. Les histoires de dragons et de magie avaient été amplifiées et avaient pris une tournure sinistre. Durant tout le 15ème puis le 16ème siècle, le fossé entre Moldus et sorciers s'étaient creusés. Il n'y avait pas encore de Code, mais une règle tacite incitait les sorciers à se tenir loin des Moldus. Les sorciers se faisaient discrets, se regroupaient en villages exclusivement magiques et séparaient de plus en plus leurs deux mondes. Ils suivaient ainsi la voie édictée par Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle, qui prônaient la prudence.

– Et ça a aussi eu un impact sur le monde Moldu, non ? interrogea Elisa Brown.

Bakary, emporté par son élan, hocha la tête avec enthousiasme :

– En effet ! Sans sorciers pour influencer la météo, vendre des potions contre la toux, lancer des charmes pour fertiliser la terre… Les Moldus ne pouvaient plus compter sur l'aide de la magie. Ils ont donc été poussés par la nécessitée, et on a donc une nette accélération de la science.

Leur enseignant jeta un œil à la pendule, puis soupira avec regret :

– Je n'ai pas le temps de digresser aujourd'hui… Enfin bref ! L'existence d'un texte officiel pour instaurer le Secret Magique fut décidée en 1658, à la mort de Cromwell. Que ceux qui connaissent Cromwell lèvent la main.

Tous les Nés-Moldus, Sang-Mêlés et Sang-Purs pas trop incultes levèrent la main. Cromwell, fondateur de la seule République du Royaume-Uni, était quand même assez connu.

– Cromwell, pour faire bref, profita d'une période de trouble dans le gouvernement Moldu pour prendre le pouvoir, accuser le roi d'incompétence, le faire décapiter –ce fut une vraie boucherie, pire que l'histoire de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête–, et instaurer une République qui versait dans la tyrannie. Enfin bref, Cromwell avait connaissance du monde magique, l'un de ses cousins étant un Né-Moldu. Il a donc recherché l'aide de sorciers pour asseoir sa tyrannie, gagner ses batailles, et perpétuer les bains de sang qui ont marqué son régime. C'est à sa mort que le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque, Eldritch Diggory, décida que les Moldus ayant connaissance du monde sorcier causaient décidément trop de trouble, et fit voter la Loi Première du Secret Magique…

Bakary se mit à disserter sur le contenu de cette Loi qui était une sorte de brouillon de leur Code actuel et, très vite, l'Ankou décrocha. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul. Une Poufsouffle d'origine indienne, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, dormait à poings fermés, non loin de son bureau, et ronflait même légèrement. Al' dessinait un furet en costume de la Renaissance sur une feuille vierge, Lucy somnolait sur son pupitre, et Devon et Alan faisaient un morpion. Marcus, dans la rangée devant eux, poussa un soupir et se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise tout en tournant la tête vers Naima, qui était juste derrière :

– J'm'ennuie, si on allait baiser comme des bêtes ?

– Bonne idée, allons trouver un coin sombre.

– Vous avez pas bientôt fini avec vos délires pervers, bande d'obsédés ? intervint Eva qui commençait à saturer.

– On peut s'arranger à trois, si tu veux…

L'Ankou dissimula son éclat de rire dans un éternuement factice. Marcus et Naima étaient probablement les membres de leur groupe les plus culottés, les plus assurés. Dans le cas de Marcus, cette assurance avait d'abord été une façade, un moyen de se distinguer de son père et ses frères si effacés. Et, dans le cas de Naima, ça avait été une défense : un moyen de s'affirmer dans une famille nombreuse et majoritairement masculine où elle se serait facilement fait écraser. Mais avec le temps, ils avaient tous les deux changés. Cet été, surtout, semblait les avoir affirmés. A présent, plus question de fanfaronneries ou de bravade de façade. Marcus et Naima étaient à l'aise avec leurs corps et leurs idées, leurs flirts souvent complètement dénués de subtilités et encore plus souvent dénués de sérieux, et ils adoraient en abuser pour le plaisir de faire bondir d'indignation leurs voisins.

Voyant qu'Eva, justement, n'était pas loin de bondir d'indignation, l'Ankou prit en pitié les chastes oreilles qui les entouraient, et changea de sujet :

– Puisque le Cid est censé être un club de lecture….

– Oui et laissez-moi vous dire que c'est naze comme couverture, le coupa Naima.

– Silence et laisse le Maître parler, la tança Scorpius en lui jetant une boulette de papier. Je disais donc, dans le souci du respect de notre couverture, on devrait faire circuler des bouquins qui nous enseigneraient ce que le Ministère voudrait voir disparaitre de l'esprit des gens.

– Tu connais des bouquins pour ça ? s'intéressa Lucy en sortant de son demi-sommeil.

– Mis à part _Les racines du pouvoir_, pas tellement, avoua l'Ankou.

– Ah oui, ça, sourit Lucy. J'en connais des meilleurs mais ça reste un très bon livre, celui-ci, avec plein de secrets historiques, l'envers de la scène politique révélé, et l'auteur ose poser des questions qui dérangent. Comme, par exemple : où en seraient les sorciers sans les Moldus ?

– Punaise, avec ce genre de question tu te fais pas d'amis chez les Réfractaires, siffla Eva d'un air impressionné. Et alors, quelle est la réponse ?

– Oh, on aurait plusieurs siècles de retard. On en a déjà pas mal. Je veux dire, les Moldus ont marché sur la Lune et tout, et nous, on est encore ignorant de certains pays sur notre propre planète.

Un silence pensif suivi cette déclaration, puis Al' fronça le nez :

– C'est pas un peu exagéré ?

L'Ankou hocha la tête, l'air dubitatif :

– Oui, les sorciers ne sont pas lents à ce point….

Ah, l'arrogance caractéristique des enfants de sorciers… Leur dire que les sorciers avaient des défauts, passe encore, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et leur dire que les sorciers seraient restés des Néandertaliens arriérés si les Moldus et leur évolution ne les avait pas poussé vers le haut… Ben, c'était visiblement une limite.

Mais Lucy était capable de recul et elle savait que l'auteur du bouquin n'avait pas tort. Avec la magie, les sorciers pouvaient vivre plus longtemps, être protégés de la plupart des accidents, rester en bonne santé très facilement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'évoluer. Leur évolution était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus lente que celle des Moldus…

– N'empêche qu'ignorer les Moldus ne peut mener qu'à la catastrophe, insista Lucy. Et que l'auteur des _Racines du pouvoir_ le dit très clairement.

– On n'a qu'à placarder des extraits de ce bouquin dans Poudlard, proposa Al'. Avec la mention "pour compléter votre cours d'Histoire".

– Bonne idée, approuva Lucy. Mais il y a d'autres livres qu'on devrait faire circuler dans le Cid…

– Malefoy, Potter, McDouglas et Jones ! fit soudain Bakary. Si ce que je vous raconte ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez le dire tout de suite !

Naima ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour dire qu'effectivement elle n'en avait rien à faire du troisième alinéa d'une loi du Moyen-âge qui de toute façon n'existait plus, mais Reg fit diversion en se cassant la figure de sa chaise, trois rangs plus loin, tandis qu'Owen et Gareth éclataient de rire. Le Gryffondor, les cheveux en bataille et l'air violemment tiré du sommeil (ce qui était sans doute le cas) se remit debout d'un bond, furieux :

– ESPÈCE DE FILS DE… !

– Castle, retenue ! s'exclama le professeur Bakary à l'instant où la cloche sonnait.

– Pour une fois, c'est pas nous, sourit Al'.

…

La bonne humeur des Rôdeurs dura à peu près toute la matinée. En effet, leur premier cours de l'après-midi était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en commun avec les Gryffondors, et ils firent la connaissance de Dave Nejem.

– Bonjour à tous, commença par déclarer leur nouveau prof après qu'ils se furent assis. Comme vous le savez, je suis le professeur Dave Nejem, et je vous enseignerai la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année est d'une particulière importance, puisqu'il s'agit de celle des BUSES, mais également du début d'une importante métamorphose du monde magique.

Il quitta son bureau, où il était assis, et se mit à marcher de long et en large dans la classe, obligeant ainsi les élèves à le suivre du regard.

– La communauté magique est extrêmement divisée, et c'est une faiblesse qui pourrait nous mener à notre perte. Vous savez tous que les Ecorcheurs en ont profité. Ils ne sont pas les seuls. Les sorciers se sont aliénés de nombreuses ennemis. Des groupes aux idées radicales, comme les Révolutionnaires. Ou des races, comme les vampires.

L'Ankou s'attendait à ce qu'il mentionne aussi les Moldus, mais Nejem n'avait pas l'intention de partir dans un speech exalté sur les Réfractaires, visiblement. Il revint vers son bureau tout en déclarant :

– Vous avez vu plusieurs créatures maléfiques au cours des années précédentes, et, en tant qu'ex-Auror, le professeur Savage vous a également appris à vous défendre. Néanmoins, c'est loin d'être suffisant ou adapté, dans les circonstances actuelles. Vous n'avez aucune notion de ce qu'est la Signalisation, vous ne connaissez rien des loups-garous ou des gobelins, et si jamais vous vous retrouvez dans le monde Moldu, vous risquez forts de ne pas vous en sortir à temps.

Naima, Carrie, Jo, Gareth et Owen, qui vivaient tous dans le monde Moldu, retinrent un reniflement amusé. Nejem posa son regard sur eux :

– Une question ?

– Le monde Moldu n'est pas dangereux, répliqua Naima avec assurance.

– Vous y vivez, Miss… ? s'enquit l'enseignant.

– Jones. Et oui.

– Chez vos parents ? poursuivit-il innocemment.

Au moment où Naima ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, l'esprit de l'Ankou tira la sonnette d'alarme parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que Nejem pose cette question _sauf s'il avait regardé dans les registres du Ministère_ et vu que l'adresse de Naima était désormais "_inconnue_" puisqu'elle avait quitté le domicile familial _et si Naima lui disait quoi que ce soit_…

– Non, j'ai un appart', fit la Gryffondor avec naturel. Mais quand même dans le monde Moldu et c'est complètement sûr.

– Vous savez que les Ecorcheurs visent les sorciers qui vivent dans le monde Moldu. Ils repèrent leur magie, et attaquent les cibles isolées.

Naima haussa les épaules :

– Ça c'est Hostilius qui le dit. Moi, les Ecorcheurs ne m'ont pas trouvée.

– Ils pourraient s'en prendre à votre famille, laissa tomber Nejem.

Okay, ça y était, ce mec venait d'avoir son nom en haut de la liste noire des Rôdeurs.

– Pourquoi ? intervint l'Ankou d'une voix faussement étonnée. Elle n'y vit plus, il n'y a pas de magie pour les attirer là-bas. Vous avez une autre théorie que celle du Ministre pour expliquer le comportement des Ecorcheurs ?

Nejem sembla agacé, mais ne se démonta pas :

– Pour en revenir au sujet principal : le monde Moldu est dangereux. Premièrement parce que les Moldus, contrairement à une croyance erronée, ne sont pas sans défense et réagisse souvent avec violence à la magie…

Ce n'était pas complètement faux.

– … Et deuxièmement, parce que des créatures magiques, tels des parasites, s'y cachent. Loups-garous, vampires, hellbounds… Ils ont été chassés de la plupart des territoires sorciers et donc c'est chez les Moldus que vous les trouverez. Ils repèrent la magie de la même façon que les Ecorcheurs, et se feraient un plaisir de prendre leur revanche sur le monde sorcier en vous massacrant.

Ça, par contre, c'était n'importe quoi, et l'Ankou s'en étrangla d'indignation.

– Excusez-moi, intervint Alan Parks d'un ton sidéré. Vous avez bien dit loups-garous ? Vous pensez que les loups-garous se cachent dans le monde Moldu ?

– Il leur est plus facile de cacher leur condition à des gens qui se moquent des cycles de la lune et ne croient pas à l'existence de la lycanthropie, sourit Nejem. Les sorciers tendent à éviter la compagnie de créatures qui deviennent assoiffés de sang et de chair humaine trois jours par mois.

– … Vous savez combien de loups-garous travaillent au Ministère ? fit Alan d'un ton qui devenait glacé.

– Et vous savez que Theodore Nott soutient à bout de bras l'intégralité du Bureau des Aurors ? ajouta Devon Dawlish tout aussi froidement.

Si Alan et Devon n'étaient pas amis avec Gaby, et par extension Oscar, Cameron et Cyrius, ils auraient sans doute avalé le discours de Nejem sans moufter. Mais ils étaient amis avec le Quatuor. Ils connaissaient Oscar. Et quiconque connaissait Oscar ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire devant un anti-loups-garous.

– Les loups-garous sont des humains vingt-sept jours par mois, ajouta Al' d'un ton sec.

– Et les trois autres jours ils sont une menace pour la société, déclara fermement Nejem. Je ne nie pas qu'il peut y avoir de bons loups-garous, mais ils restent des loups-garous, des êtres atteints d'une maladie incurable qui en fait des menaces graves, et cela doit être pris en compte. Ou est-ce que vous préféreriez faire comme si la lycanthropie n'était pas une menace et passer une soirée romantique avec un loup-garou sous la pleine lune ?

La plupart des élèves se tassèrent sur leurs chaises. L'argument était juste. L'Ankou ouvrit la bouche pour protester, quitte à jouer le parfait Gryffondor, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Carrie qui déclara d'une voix bien distincte :

– Il y a une différence entre reconnaître l'existence de quelque chose et traiter cette chose comme une menace.

– Un loup-garou n'est pas une menace pour vous, Miss… ?

– Bannes. Non, un loup-garou n'est pas plus dangereux qu'un autre sorcier. En fait, statistiquement et historiquement, les sorciers sont beaucoup plus dangereux pour les loups-garous que l'inverse.

Scorpius voulait se lever et faire une ovation, là. Il n'était pas le seul, à en juger par le sourire fier d'Al, de Reg, ou de Lucy. Nejem avait l'air vaguement stupéfait, mais il se reprit rapidement :

– Nous en reparlerons lorsque nous aborderons le chapitre, mais votre point de vue est noté, Miss Bannes. Il est cependant évident que vous n'avez jamais rencontré de loup-garou en personne. Vous vivez dans le monde Moldu également ?

– Excusez-moi, fit Flora avec insolence avant que Carrie ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Est-ce que vous demandez à toutes vos élèves féminines où elles vivent ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça frôle le harcèlement sexuel et j'ai le droit de porter plainte.

Il y eut plusieurs halètements horrifiés mais surtout un fou-rire massif et difficilement réprimé. L'Ankou était enchanté. Le Cid faisait front, et aucun d'entre eux ne se laissait embobiner par la belle voix de Nejem et son discours si raisonnable. Pourtant, c'était un beau parleur : l'Ankou devait admettre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais face à une classe qui vivait avec l'Ankou Malefoy depuis cinq ans ? Les beaux discours sur le danger venant des races différentes, ça tirait directement la sonnette d'alarme.

– Simple curiosité, sourit Nejem (mais cette fois, ça tenait un peu du rictus : il commençait à sentir l'embrouille). Pour en revenir au sujet principal : le monde Moldu est plein de dangers, certains magiques et d'autres non, mais le plus important est que vous n'avez aucun moyen de défense dans ce monde. Maintenir le Secret Magique est de plus en plus ardu et de se fait, les conséquences d'une violation de ce Secrets sont de plus en plus sévère. Vous risquez Azkaban.

Il y eut plusieurs bruits de déglutition. La prison sorcière inspirait toujours terreur et cauchemars, même après toutes ces années. Nullement impressionné, Nejem continua, sa voix de basse aux accents sincères transformant son exposé professoral en véritable discours d'avocat, éloquent et brillant :

– Dans le monde Moldu, les codes ne sont pas les mêmes, la monnaie n'est pas la même, le mode de pensée n'est pas le même. Tout va plus vite, tout est plus dangereux. Le mode de transport des Moldus, si vous l'ignorez, sont des boites de métal de plusieurs tonnes lancées à pleine vitesse. Leur gouvernement n'a aucun moyen de traquer et d'identifier les psychopathes, et les laisse donc vagabonder, même après les avoir arrêté, jusqu'à ce qu'un procès parfois long de plusieurs années décide si l'individu doit être mis en prison. Et là encore ! Il y a plusieurs cas d'évasion par an. Si vous êtes blessés : leurs soins sont rustiques, leurs antidouleurs sont archaïques et souvent très nocifs, et si vous n'avez pas de monnaie, les Moldus ne vous soignent pas, de toute façon. Leur attitude vis-à-vis des étrangers à leur monde, tel qu'un sorcier égaré, va de la méfiance simple à la paranoïa en passant par une haine viscérale. Le monde Moldu n'est pas dangereux comme pourrait l'être un champ de bataille ou la Forêt Interdite : il est dangereux car vous y êtes _impuissants_ et _sans défense_. Je ne peux vous apprendre à résister à un accident de voiture, à une explosion de gaz ou à une arme à feu : en revanche, pour commencer cette année, je vais vous donner des conseils sur la manière d'éviter ce genre de drames.

Il se tourna, tapota sa baguette sur le tableau, et le titre "_**Chapitre 1 : Les dangers du monde Moldu**_" apparu, écrit à la craie et souligné deux fois.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'Ankou se rendit compte d'à quel point Nejem était bon orateur. Sa voix était grave, mélodieuse, fluide et convaincue. Chacun de ses points étaient valides, ses arguments étaient cohérents, sa logique était… Logique. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était vrai. En prenant des éléments sans contexte, en prenant dans les faits juste ce qui l'intéressait et en passant sous silence le reste, Nejem entraînait la pensée de ses auditeurs dans le sens où il le voulait. Il parlait du manque de contrôle des Moldus sur le monde, de paramètres aléatoire, de techniques qui paraissait rustiques ou même barbares aux sorciers, de méfiance. Mais il ne parlait pas d'économie internationale, de calculs plus précis que ceux qu'aucun sorcier ne ferait jamais, des progrès en mécaniques et en physiques qui faisaient bouger ces boîtes de métal de plusieurs tonnes à pleine vitesse… Il leur dépeignait une jungle, un enfer, et le pire c'était qu'il y mettait tellement de conviction, de logique, que si on ne réfléchissait pas, on était entraîné et par ses belles paroles, et facilement persuadé qu'il avait raison.

Et pendant qu'il rendait les gens parano à propos du monde Moldu, il ne leur enseignait rien pour faire face aux Ecorcheurs.

… En fait, à y repenser, il n'avait même pas dit qu'il leur apprendrait à faire face aux Ecorcheurs. Il avait parlé de loups-garous, de races ennemies, de Moldus et de leur monde, mais pas des Ecorcheurs. Ou même des sorciers qui pourraient, par le plus grand des hasards, avoir de mauvaises intentions envers d'autres sorciers.

Et personne ne semblait l'avoir relevé.

Ah, si. Lucy observait Nejem avec des yeux plissés et un air méfiant. Rien d'étonnant. A part eux deux, il n'y avait pas d'enfants de politiciens dans cette promo. Et il fallait avoir grandi avec les discours politiques et les analyses critiques de leurs parents pour voir le piège.

Eh ben, l'Ankou Malefoy n'allait pas se laisser avoir comme ça.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à sa fille Demetria Malefoy :**

_Chère Demy,_

_Hortense Winchester est une vieille historienne rigide, Réfractaire de première heure, avec une vision bien tranchée du monde. Elle ne devrait pas trop te causer d'ennuis, sachant que tu ne suis pas son cours. Méfie-toi plutôt de Nejem._

_Le professeur Dave Nejem est visiblement l'envoyé des Réfractaires pour prendre le contrôle de Poudlard. Il est brillant mais n'a jamais occupé la première place (il est resté dans l'ombre des Agrace, puis des Danares), c'est l'infiltré parfait. Il n'a sans doute pas été difficile pour lui de convaincre McGonagall de l'engager. Laughlin n'aime pas son travail d'enseignante et encore moins de Sous-directrice, et Nejem possède une prestance qui doit rappeler à la Directrice certains de ses vieux amis, tels Dumbledore ou Shacklebolt. _

_Le courrier n'est sans doute pas surveillé (pas pour le moment), mais je préfère ne pas écrire ce message en plusieurs exemplaires. Transmet donc ce qui suit à tes frères, et brûle cette lettre ensuite._

_Les Réfractaires profitent du chaos créé par les Ecorcheurs, profitent de la terreur qu'ils alimentent avec leurs histoires xénophobes sur les loups-garous, gobelins ou Moldus. Ils veulent le pouvoir. Ils ne veulent pas sauver les gens : ils veulent les contrôler. Les Agrace et les Danares ne sont devenus riches que lorsque le trafic de FullMood a prit son envol : les gens devraient y réfléchir un minimum. Ces familles ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Les Réfractaires ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Ils ne vous apprendront pas à vous battre contre des Ecorcheurs parce qu'ils les utilisent, plus ou moins directement, pour faire régner la terreur. Ils ne vous apprendront pas non plus à vous battre contre les Détraqueurs parce que le Ministère les a toujours utilisés comme une arme. Ils ne vous apprendront pas à combattre des sorciers parce qu'ils nous veulent soumis et sans défense. Ils ne vous apprendront pas à vous défendre, ni à vous battre, ni à survivre : ils vous apprendront juste à vous incliner et à ne pas poser de questions._

_Fait passer le message à tes frères, à ton cousin, à vos amis, à quiconque voudra bien l'entendre. Fermer les yeux et obéir ne sauvera personne. Résistance est le mot d'ordre. Apprenez à vous défendre, et ne laissez personne penser pour vous._

_Veille sur tes frères et sois prudente,_

_Ton père._

_PS : Blaise a retrouvé la piste d'Hagrid, il est parti en France. C'est sans doute en rapport avec les rueurs au sujet d'un Tournoi entres écoles hébergé par Beauxbâtons. Je n'en sais pas plus._

**oOoOoOo**

A la fin de la première journée de cours, le Cid se rassembla d'un commun accord dans l'Arène, cette salle secrète découverte dans les profondeurs du château. Oscar et Cameron, qui avaient eu cours avec Nejem juste après la classe de l'Ankou, semblaient bouillir de rage. Abby, elle, affichait un calme glacial qui était encore plus effrayant que si elle s'était mise à hurler. Lily Potter, elle, se rongeait les ongles. En fait, globalement, les élèves semblaient soit furax, soit consternés, soit inquiets.

Scorpius, Demy et Hyperion arrivèrent peu après : l'aînée des Malefoy avait retenu ses frères un instant pour leur montrer la lettre de leur père, et la fratrie s'était concertée sur la marche à suivre. Ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix. Où ils s'inclinaient devant l'autorité des profs, où ils se rebellaient. Et même si la seconde option était terriblement clichée et Gryffondor…

… Bah, ça ne serai pas la première fois.

– Okay, qui se dévoue pour parler à la foule ? plaisanta Hyperion quand ils parcoururent toute l'assemblée du regard.

En tout, et en comptant les Malefoy, ils étaient quarante et un. Ça faisait du monde. Les élèves chuchotaient, parlaient et parfois s'exclamaient, remplissant la pièce d'un brouhaha nerveux ou colérique, mais d'où il se dégageait surtout un sentiment d'angoisse. Bon courage pour calmer une masse de gens inquiets…

– Il est plus facile de raisonner un fou qu'une foule, cita l'Ankou.

Demy lui jeta un regard amusé :

– C'est un truc que Papa pourrait dire.

– Peut-être, mais ça vient d'un livre, là. Bon, je me lance, mais vous ne restez pas loin, d'accord ?

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers l'estrade qui, à la base, avait été prévue pour accueillir les matchs et les duels. Al' leur emboîta le pas, et quand les trois Malefoy se hissèrent sur leur perchoir, il y grimpa aussi sans que cela soulève une seule objection. Séparer Al' de l'Ankou était proche de l'impossible.

– Okay, okay, un peu de silence ! réclama Scorpius. Je pense qu'on a à peu près tous le même état d'esprit, en ce moment.

– Ouais, grogna Cameron qui fulminait. Et c'est "par les poils de cul de Merlin qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de programme à la con ?" !

– Cameron ! s'exclama Stella Bailey d'un ton scandalisé.

– Il n'a pas tort ! cria Lily un peu plus loin. Le professeur Nejem a dit des choses horribles sur les loups-garous.

– Et le pire, c'est que la moitié des élèves avalent ça sans broncher, lâcha Roxanne Sloper près de l'estrade.

– Winchester nous a raconté des trucs monstrueux sur les Moldus, frissonna Laetitia Condor avec encore de l'horreur plein les yeux. Comment ils découpent leurs blessés pour les soigner, toutes les façons horribles qu'ils ont pour s'entretuer, qu'il y a plei d'adultes qui kidnappent les petites filles…

Ce n'était pas des choses à raconter à des gamins de quatorze ans dont la mère avait failli mourir dans l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, songea férocement l'Ankou. Cette Winchester ne voulait rien leur enseigner : elle voulait juste les terrifier !

– Et ils leurs disent que le monde Moldu est barbare et dangereux ! fulmina Naima.

– Oui mais à bien des égards, il l'est, pointa Vincent Sterling.

– Et mon poing dans la gueule, je t'assure qu'il est sorcier mais il va être barbare aussi !

– SILENCE ! rugit Demy.

Le silence tomba aussitôt sur la pièce. Ses deux frères la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, et Al' commenta avec admiration :

– Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai savoir faire ça…

Demy lui jeta un regard noir et Al' se tut d'un coup. Puis la jeune fille reporta son regard bleu et froid sur la petite assemblée qui les observait du bas de l'estrade, et déclara d'un ton ferme et qui portait dans toute la pièce :

– Aujourd'hui, peu importe les cours qu'on a eu, je pense que nous avons tous remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Il y a des choses dont les profs ne veulent absolument pas parler, et d'autres sur lesquelles ils essaient de détourner notre attention.

– Détourner notre attention ? répéta Eva sans comprendre.

Scorpius soupira, et expliqua :

– C'est une astuce classique d'avocats et de politiciens. Et d'escrocs en général. Ils te parlent attirent ton attention sur un sujet accessoire pour que tu oublies de t'interroger sur le sujet principal.

– C'est ça, acquiesça Lucy d'une voix forte au milieu de la foule. Nejem nous a parlé des dangers du monde Moldus, des loups-garous, des vampires… Parce qu'il voulait qu'on s'inquiète de ça, et pas des Ecorcheurs, ou des Détraqueurs, ou des sorciers mal intentionnés. Franchement, le risque qu'on court de croiser un vampire ou de se faire agresser dans le monde Moldu est négligeable, alors pourquoi essayer de nous rendre parano à ce sujet ?

Il y eut un silence désarçonné. Puis ce fut Hyperion qui s'avança :

– Le nouveau programme a été décidé par les Réfractaires et même si sur le papier, leurs idées semblent avoir du sens… Ils ne vont pas nous apprendre à nous défendre.

– Non, approuva Demy. Parce que franchement, ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt.

– Wow, du calme ! les tança William Dawn d'un ton agressif. Vous voulez dire que les Réfractaires veulent que les Ecorcheurs nous exterminent ou quoi ?

– Probablement pas, admit Hyperion. Mais sans les Ecorcheurs et la vague de terreur qu'ils ont provoqué, les Réfractaires ne seraient rien. Sans la crainte d'un ennemi, que ce soit des terroristes ou le monde Moldu, les sorciers ne se seraient jamais rassemblés derrière Hostilius. Les Réfractaires n'ont pas intérêt à nous apprendre à nous battre parce que tant qu'on est faible, effrayés, sans défense, on a besoin d'eux pour nous défendre… Et on est à leur merci.

Un brouhaha d'exclamations et de protestations s'éleva. Plusieurs élèves protestaient, disaient que le gouvernement ne pouvait pas être corrompu comme ça, que les Réfractaires ne devaient pas être si mauvais, qu'ils avaient un discours positif… Finalement, sentant que l'agitation n'était pas prête de se calmer, Scorpius se jeta un _Sonorus_, puis clama :

– ÇA SUFFIT ! Un à la fois, sinon….

– Sinon c'est Sortilège de Silence pour tout le monde, compléta Demy en levant sa baguette.

La menace parut efficace. Les membres du Cid se calmèrent aussitôt. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Stella Bailey leva la main. Se sentant vaguement gêné, Scorpius lui accorda la parole d'un hochement de tête, et la Poufsouffle haussa la voix :

– Je pense que les Malefoy ont raison. Le nombre de problème qu'on risque de rencontrer dans le monde Moldu est quasiment nul. Les loups-garous sont extrêmement encadrés par la loi et beaucoup d'entre eux sont parfaitement intégrés.

– Et les vampires se nourrissent de sang animal, lâcha Lucy. Juste au cas où vous l'ignoriez, ceux parmi eux qui boivent du sang humain sont des criminels et sont mis à mort par leurs congénères.

– Aussi, approuva Stella. Mais l'important, c'est qu'en nous apprenant à nous défendre contre des menaces quasi-inexistences comme celles-là, nous n'apprenons pas à nous défendre contre les vrais dangers. Comme les Ecorcheurs ou les Détraqueurs ou les criminels. Du coup, on dépend totalement du Ministère pour prendre soin de ces grandes menaces.

– Et les Réfractaires sont assurés de ne pas bouger du pouvoir, réalisa Reg. Malin, vachement malin même…

– Les Réfractaires seraient derrière les Ecorcheurs ? fit Jo d'une voix lente.

Les trois Malefoy conservèrent un visage impassible, tandis qu'une vague de murmure parcourait l'assemblée. Le regard de Jo était devenu glacial. Celui de William Dawn aussi.

– Aucune idée, mentit Demy.

Al' s'avança soudain :

– Franchement, lâcher des tarés drogués sur la population me parait assez extrême mais… Même si les Réfractaires ne sont pas derrière tout ça, ils en profitent et ils en abusent. S'ils savaient comment coincer les Ecorcheurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils le feraient, parce que ça marquerait la fin de leur règne. Les Ecorcheurs sont un peu comme une malédiction incontrôlable, mais les Réfractaires ont le contre-sort ou semblent l'avoir, alors tout le monde leur obéi pour être protégé.

– Et si on sort du rang ? lança Cyrius d'un ton bravache. Si on leur dit qu'on n'en a rien à faire des vampires et qu'on veut apprendre à tuer les Ecorcheurs, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Le Ministère va probablement te marquer comme un élément perturbateur, plaisanta Naima.

Mais les autres ne plaisantaient pas, et Oscar déclara gravement :

– Si tu te mets à poser des questions, le Ministère va arrêter de te protéger des Ecorcheurs, probablement. Si tu sors du rang, ils laissent les tarés te massacrer.

Il y eut des hoquets effrayés, mais Hyperion déclara avec nonchalance :

– Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'ils puissent nous protéger. Et avec le programme scolaire qu'on a, c'est sûr qu'on n'aura pas appris à se défendre en cours…

– Mais avec le Cid, on peut apprendre, compléta Scorpius. Apprendre à se défendre, apprendre à attaquer, et surtout, apprendre à ne pas devenir des moutons effrayés et manipulables comme les Réfractaires voudraient qu'on soit. C'est pour ça qu'on a créé le Cercle des Initiés au Duel, non ?

Il y eut des murmures d'agrément, et l'Ankou soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Comment diable les politiciens arrivaient à charmer les foules ? C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de calmer une quarantaine d'élèves en colère !

– Du coup, on va faire des matchs ? fit Lucy avec intérêt.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Al' fut plus rapide :

– Ce soir, on n'a pas le temps. Le dîner commence dans quelques minutes et les profs vont s'apercevoir de notre absence.

Quasiment tous les regards se portèrent vers les montres. Effectivement, leur absence serait vite remarquée : un tel nombre d'élève ne disparaissait pas comme ça. Scorpius se mordilla la lèvre, puis finit par dire :

– On peut se retrouver après le dîner ?

Demy, sur l'estrade et derrière lui, se racla la gorge : son frère se retourna et la vit secouer la tête :

– Deuxième jour à Poudlard ? Les Préfets se doivent d'être dans les salles communes, au cas où un élève aurait un souci.

– Et on est quatre Préfets ici, compléta Robin Goldenhood. Demy, Daniel, Stella et moi.

Un de chaque Maison. L'Ankou s'amusa un instant de la coïncidence, puis soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ils avaient un peu poussé et, désormais, l'Ankou Malefoy avait l'air un peu plus dépeigné qu'auparavant.

– Demain soir, tout le monde peut venir ?

– Il y a Astronomie pour nous, indiqua Abby.

– D'accord. Après-demain après-midi, ça marche ? Ça sera un mercredi. A moins qu'on se fasse coller, on devrait tous être libres.

Il n'y eu pas d'objection. Scorpius hocha la tête avec satisfaction, et ordonna :

– Donc, après-demain, juste après le déjeuner, rendez-vous ici. On fera des matchs pour évaluer les niveaux et ensuite, on se divisera en plusieurs groupes d'entraînements.

– Cool, sourit Naima d'un air féroce.

– Mais ! poursuivit Scorpius en haussant la voix. On ne va pas faire que se jeter des sorts. Il faut aussi qu'on apprenne à connaître l'ennemi et surtout qu'on sache en quoi Nejem nous mène en bateau. Donc, tous ceux qui ont des livres qu'il nous serait utile de lire, et oui ça s'adresse à vous Rose et Dylan, vous nous en faite une liste et vous les amenez ici. Et ceux qui ont des connaissances réelles sur le monde Moldu, si vous voulez corriger les aberrations de propagandes que nous a dites Nejem, vous me le dites. On trouvera un moment pour avoir un… Un…

– Un cours de rectification ? proposa Hyperion.

– Un cours de stratégie ? dit Al' au même moment.

– Voilà, ça, sourit l'Ankou. Des questions ?

Chiara leva la main. Quand Scorpius lui accorda la parole d'un signe de tête, elle déclara d'un ton nonchalant :

– J'ai trente Bombabouses dans mon sac, quelqu'un veut m'aider à pourrir la classe de Nejem ?

Demy tourna un regard noir vers Scorpius qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Tu les a tous corrompus.

– J'espère bien ! On ne serait pas dans la bouse de dragon, sinon…

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Lily Potter à sa mère, Ginevra Weasley :**

_Coucou Maman !_

_L'école se passe bien. Je n'aime pas notre nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il est anti-loups-garous (et Hyperion dit que c'est un escroc notoire, comme tous les avocats). Mais à part ça, tout va bien. Le cours d'Histoire est dur à suivre, on parle de l'Antiquité, mais Antoine me passe ses notes et m'aide à faire mes rédactions, donc je vais m'en sortir !_

_Voilà, je t'écrivais juste pour te donner des nouvelles. Cookie va bien, Al' et James aussi, et ils n'ont encore provoqué aucune catastrophe (pour le moment !). Ils te disent bonjour !_

_Bisous,_

_Lily._

**oOoOoOo**

– On va devoir faire encore plus attention qu'avant, souffla Scorpius en regardant discrètement au coin du couloir.

– On a quand même la moitié des Préfets de notre côté, fit remarquer Al' à voix basse.

– Oui, mais pas la moitié de l'école… Bon, la voie est libre, on y va !

Les deux cinquièmes années empruntèrent le couloir désert, puis se hâtèrent de tourner vers le cul-de-sac qui menait à ce qui ressemblait à un placard à balai négligé. Al' ouvrit la première porte, puis la deuxième, et les Rôdeurs entrèrent dans leur bon vieux labo perso, avec ses globes de lumière suspendus au plafond, ses étagères remplies de cartons et de boites en bois, et ses fenêtres murées.

Sans aucune délicatesse, l'Ankou se laissa tomber sur le pouf de tissu bleu foncé poussé dans un coin, et se mit directement à tousser quand un nuage de poussière s'éleva du tissu. Al' pouffa de rire, et agita sa baguette :

– _Récurvite_ !

Le nuage de poussière se volatilisa, mais l'Ankou mit encore quelques secondes à arrêter de tousser. Al' jeta encore deux ou trois sorts de Nettoyage, pour évacuer la poussière et les toiles d'araignées qui s'étaient accumulées durant leur deux mois de vacances, puis jeta un regard amusé au jeune Malefoy :

– Ça va, tu vas survivre ?

– Très malin, râla l'Ankou en recoiffant distraitement ses cheveux désordonnés.

Il se rassit sur son perchoir molletonné, plus doucement cette fois, et Al' utilisa joyeusement un sort d'Attraction pour amener à lui l'autre pouf qu'ils avaient, de couleur verte celui-là, et se laissa tomber dessus sans aucune grâce.

– Tu en es où dans l'entraînement à la transformation en Animagus ?

L'Ankou grimaça :

– Hum, j'avoue que je n'y ai pas donné priorité durant les vacances.

– Feignasse !

– Eh ! protesta le jeune Malefoy. Je bossai mon feu magique. Regarde ce que je peux faire maintenant !

Il ouvrit les mains comme un magicien qui fait apparaitre une colombe, et une gerbe de flammes éclaboussa de lumière la pièce, frôlant presque le plafond, puis se rassembla en une boule de feu compacte qui frémissait entre les paumes de l'Ankou. L'adolescent sourit d'un air tout fier de lui, puis fit disparaitre sa création en claquant des mains.

– Je peux faire plus spectaculaire, mais pas ici. Trop d'explosifs.

– Excellente idée, fit Al' qui avait limite fait une crise d'apoplexie en voyant les flammes lécher le plafond. Je ne veux plus voir une étincelle de feu magique dans ce labo, vu ?

– D'accord, d'accord…

Al' roula des yeux, sachant bien que l'Ankou ne résisterai pas longtemps à jouer à nouveau avec sa magie sans baguette, puis revint au sujet principal :

– Et niveau transformation ?

L'Ankou haussa les épaules et, après un instant de concentration, transforma tout son bras droit en patte de tigre, avant de le retransformer en bras normal.

– Je ne peux pas me transformer entièrement, mais j'arrive à changer mes bras. Oh, et il y a quinze jours j'ai fait apparaitre une queue de tigre. Très, très bizarre… Et toi ?

Al' sourit :

– Métamorphose quasiment complète, j'ai juste du mal avec les pattes. L'équilibre, tout ça.

Al' était le plus posé, le plus réfléchi des deux : celui qui pesait le pour et le contre et préparait avant d'agir. Scorpius allait plus à l'instinct. Bien sûr, il avait son nom de famille et sa fortune qui le protégeaient au cas où son instinct s'avérerait faux, mais généralement, chance et intuition suffisaient. Si Al' avait des problèmes pour finir la métamorphose, c'était parce que le fait de marcher sous une autre forme requérait pas mal d'intuition et le courage de se lancer : deux choses qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cultivées…

– Et pour la magie élémentaire ? fit l'Ankou. Tu as avancé ?

Al' haussa les épaules :

– Je n'ai pas eu d'entraînement intensif d'Astrid ou de tes parents, moi, donc j'ai un niveau assez pitoyable. Mais tous les matins, je fixais on thé en essayant de le faire tourner dans sa tasse par la seule force de mes pensées, et… Bon, il se peut que ça soit juste mon imagination, mais ça commençait à marcher.

– C'est cool !

– J'ai mis deux mois à dompter une tasse de thé, râla Al'. Toi, en trois semaines, tu faisais des combats à coups de boules de feu avec Astrid en personne !

– Qu'est-ce tu veux, fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Je suis privilégié.

Al' grogna et reporta son attention sur les étagères qu'ils avaient installés contre les murs de leur labo. Oui, c'était bien le problème. L'Ankou était privilégié. Pour arriver à son niveau, Al' devait faire presque deux fois plus d'efforts.

Heureusement, en beaucoup de domaines… Il était plus doué.

– Bon, en doit refaire le plein en Onibi, décréta le jeune Potter. A moins que tu en ais fabriqué cet été ?

– Non… Mais il doit bien m'en rester une dizaine…

– Pas assez pour semer un bon chaos signé ninja, asséna son meilleur ami. Il nous en faut un bon stock. Mais rien ne presse : j'ai fait provision de marchandise de mon oncle George pendant les vacances.

– Bien pensé, le félicita l'Ankou. Et sinon, pour le Cid, tu as des idées ?

Al' lui jeta un regard surpris :

– Non, pas vraiment. C'est ta fratrie la tête du projet.

Scorpius poussa un long soupir, et s'avachit davantage dans son fauteuil tout mou.

– Je sais. Mais il y a tellement de choses qu'on devrait faire, qu'on devrait leur apprendre… Et apprendre nous-mêmes, aussi. Parfois, je pense à cette montagne de travail qui nous attend et… Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans le Cid ? fit Al' d'un ton intéressé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on apprenne ?

L'Ankou haussa les épaules, et énuméra :

– Le duel magique classique, à coup de baguette. Le combat au corps à corps. L'Occlumancie. La magie élémentaire. Les Runes de protection. La Magie Rouge, pour les Sang-Purs. Comment manier un bâton. Ou une épée. Ou un poignard. Ou un arc. Ou un flingue.

– Tu as déjà utilisé un flingue ? fit Al' vaguement horrifié.

– Les Chasseurs en ont, se défendit l'Ankou. Quand Astrid m'emmenait les voir, elle me faisait tester toutes les armes qu'ils avaient à disposition.

Albus cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas tant de choses que ça sur les Chasseurs…

– Ils ont des _armes_ ?

– Les loups-garous sont très résistants aux sorts, mais les lames les transpercent comme n'importe quel animal, expliqua l'Ankou. Les Chasseurs se battent plus souvent au corps à corps avec les loups qu'avec de la magie.

– … Il faut être complètement timbré pour faire ce métier, conclut Al' d'un ton définitif.

– Je te le fais pas dire !

Les deux Rôdeurs échangèrent un sourire amusé, puis Al' bailla et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était loin d'avoir la coupe désordonnée de James (son frère ajoutait du gel à ses cheveux pour qu'ils restent bien dans leur position défiant la gravité), mais sa tignasse commençait à se rebeller et à lui donner une ressemblance de plus en plus prononcée avec son père, Harry Potter.

– Pour le Cid, mieux vaut commencer par les duels magiques. Une fois que tout le mode saura désarmer un adversaire ou le tenir à distance, on passera au corps à corps. On n'a plus Inari-sensei, donc ça va être difficile de garder le niveau…

L'Ankou hocha sombrement la tête, l'air plongé dans ses pensées, avant de se secouer :

– Bon, sinon. Tu me montres la Carte des Maraudeurs ?

Gracieusement, Al' sortit le vieux bout de parchemin de sa poche, et le tapota de sa baguette en prononçant le mot de passe rituel. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. _Le parchemin se recouvrit alors d'encre, dessinant les contours du château, ses passages, ses escaliers, ses étages, puis c furent des points figurant les élèves qui apparurent et se mirent à se déplacer.

– Woah, c'est génial ! s'extasia l'Ankou. Regarde ça, ils bougent ! Oh punaise, je suis sûr que c'est exact en plus… Wow, wow, wow !

Mort de rire, Albus regarda pendant dix minutes son ami baver d'admiration et commenter avec des yeux brillants tout ce qu'il voyait. Puis il le fit revenir sur terre :

– Ça n'indique pas le Poudlard du Dessous.

– Oui, fit l'Ankou en observant la Carte. Ni certaines parties récentes du château. Les Maraudeurs ont cartographié le Poudlard qu'ils connaissaient : seulement, il a pas mal changé. Et il y avait des passages secrets qu'ils ne connaissaient visiblement pas… Curieusement, c'est tous ceux à qui il faut demander le passage à une gargouille. Ton grand-père n'a visiblement jamais pensé à s'adresser poliment à une statue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? se défendit Al'. D'après mon père, c'était le portrait craché de James, mon frère James, qui est un connard absolu…

L'Ankou rigola, puis reporta son regard sur la Carte, et soupira d'un air admiratif :

– N'empêche, c'est de la très belle magie. Tu vois ces Runes dans le tracé des murs ? Elles servent à faire le lien entre le dessin et le mur qui existe et qui est représenté là. C'est grâce à ça qu'on peut voir l'identité des gens qui circulent. C'est du beau travail. Franchement, ailleurs qu'à Poudlard, ça aurait été impossible.

Al' réfléchit un instant (il n'avait pas les mêmes connaissances que l'Ankou et matière de Runes, de légendes et autres, et était parfois plus lent à faire les connexions qui semblaient évidentes à son ami : mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il passait à côté pour autant). Puis il réalisa :

– Oui… Le château est empreint de magie, il alimente les Runes en puissance, et elles deviennent tellement fortes qu'elles identifient l'essence même d'une personne.

– Exacte, confirma l'Ankou. La même Carte faite sur, disons, le Chemin de Traverse… Elle ne montrerait que les éléments magiques d'un individu. Sa baguette, par exemple, ou un artefact magique s'il en porte un.

– Ça serai déjà pas mal, fit remarque Al'.

– Oui, imagine que le Ministère ait une Carte dans ce genre, même moins puissante… Ils pourraient mettre tout le pays sous surveillance.

Les Rôdeurs marquèrent une pause et frissonnèrent d'effroi. Puis l'Ankou se secoua et, à regret, rendit la Carte à Al' qui l'effaça d'un coup de baguette accompagné de la formule méfait accompli. Le jeune Malefoy garda un instant les yeux rivés sur le vieux parchemin, avant de reporter son regard sur son ami :

– Enfin bref, cette carte est géniale. Je peux en parler à Demy, Hyperion et Dylan ? A nous quatre, on a suffisamment de connaissances en passages secrets, sortilèges et Runes pour recréer une Carte comme ça, mais qui représenterai cette fois le château tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et même le Poudlard du Dessous.

Al' hésita, puis haussa les épaules :

– D'accord. Mais seulement eux trois ! Pas Rose, pas Reg, pas Lucy, personne. Ce truc est top-secret.

– Pas de souci, jura l'Ankou. On sera muet comme des tombes.

Al' hocha la tête, et un silence tranquille retomba entre eux tandis que le jeune Potter rangeait la Carte, et que l'Ankou observait le plafond d'un air pensif. Son esprit était revenu au Cid. Ils avaient tellement de choses à faire et si peu de moyens disponibles.

– On aurait besoin d'un prof de karaté, lâcha-t-il sans transition. Pas maintenant, mais d'ici un ou deux mois, ça serai cool.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, mais Al' le surprit :

– Roland Rosalius faisait du karaté, non ? Depuis sa première année.

– Ton voisin fan des théories du complot, dont la sœur a adopté Bidule le chien ? Euh, oui, je crois. Mais quel rapport ? Il n'est plus à Poudlard.

– On a déjà réussi à faire entrer ta tante dans le château une fois, rétorqua le jeune Potter. Faire entrer Roland sera facile. C'est un parano, donc il ne risque pas de vendre notre secret. Et il est malin. Il doit bien être arrivé tout seul à la conclusion que les Réfractaires ne sont pas des saints.

L'Ankou réfléchit. Effectivement, c'était une bonne idée. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller à leur prof, ils pouvaient très bien faire venir à eux un prof. Le jeune Malefoy ricana doucement :

– C'est complètement illégal, tu le sais, ça ?

– … Je pense qu'il n'y a pas une seule règle de ce château qu'on n'a pas brisée.

– A mon avis, il doit bien en rester quelques unes. Mais on s'en fout : il nous reste trois ans pour les trouver et les transgresser.

Et les Rôdeurs échangèrent un large sourire carnassier. Cette cinquième année allait décidément être bien mouvementée…

.

* * *

.

A suivre !

.


	4. Le début d'un long chemin

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà le chapitre suivaaaaant ! Oui il a un nom tout pourri, je sais. Désolée x) Je manquais d'idées et il fallait un titre donnant l'idée d'un commencement alors VOILA, vous devrez vous en contenter ! Non mais.

Enfin bref. Au programme : on revoie Drisana, le CID entre en action, Khallia et Harry discutent politique, Hyperion s'affirme, Scorpius a les hormones qui se réveillent xD

.

Les réponses aux reviews !

Ouais **Yuukixsama**, les Rôdeurs prennent les armes ! Il faut dire qu'ils sont menés par les Malefoy et que les Malefoy détestent les Réfractaires donc. Bon. Ils devaient sentir venir ce coup-là x) Sinon oui le Trio d'Or est toujours en vie, seulement j'en parle nettement moins dns ce tome...

Hey **Aomine** ! Très bonne question sur la maîtrise de l'eau... Comme c'est intimement lié à la magie personnelle du sorcier, je dirais que ça dépend de lui. Demy serai plus du genre à maîtriser la glace et l'eau liquide, mais Dylan se montrerai plus inventif et penserai à la vapeur et au sang.

Salut **Blackbiiird** ! Ah, je sais qui tu es maintenant xD Ouais, Naima et Lucy sont les stéréotypes des Gryffondors et Serpentards, totalement ! Et non ça ne me dérange pas que tu utilise ma théorie pour la Carte. Fias-toi plaisir mais cite-moi dans les crédits, hein x) Bon, quant à McGo... Elle fait que dalle, à vrai dire je pense qu'elle est complètement dépassée. Elle se repose beaucoup sur Laughlin (qui déteste enseigner) et Flitwick (qui rste neutre) donc forcément elle bouge pas trop !

Bien vu **Loupiotte** ! Oui, Dumbly est un enculé. Si tu passe sur mon Tumblr j'ai reblogué plusieurs théories sur lui. Pour la théorie des gens super-sécuritaires : tu as tout bon ! En effet, je passe pas mal de temps sur Tumblr et y a plein d'américains là-bas. Il y en a qui ont des idées intéressantes et oui, c'ets l'idée de la menace rendant les gens très sécuritaire qui est mon inspiration principale. Avec ma Alyssa (celle qui est avec moi en cours xD), on se réfère d'ailleurs à l'attentat sur le Chemin de Traverse, on appelle ça "le 11 septembre des sorciers".

Hey **Imthebest** ! Charmant pseudo x) Oui ça devient sérieux chez les sorciers ! Cette maudite intrigue a tellement de ramification que parfois j'en perd le fil x) Un fan de Naima ! Et Marcus ! Et Carrie ! Dis-moi, tu ne serai pas un Gryffondor toi ? x)

.

Et voilà ! Sinon je vous informe que j'ai quasiment fini d'écrire "_Quelques faits sans importance sur les Malefoy_", donc que son rythme de publication va s'accélérer x) J'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire... Et à commenter xD Oui oui, je sais, je réclame. Mais les reviews sont la nourriture du pauvre auteur de fanfic !

'fin bref. Le chap' !

.

* * *

.

**Le début d'un long chemin**

.

– Il faut ménager sa santé, déclarait doctement Scorpius Malefoy. Une sieste d'une heure tous les jours serai par exemple plus bénéfique que cette même heure passée au milieu des parchemins poussiéreux, et…

– L'Ankou, tu n'as pas l'autorité médicale suffisante pour prescrire des siestes, asséna Naima.

Scorpius eut l'air effondré, comme si son ami venait de lui annoncer qu'on avait annulé Noël. Et le dîner par la même occasion.

– On n'a qu'à lui fabriquer un faux diplôme, fit loyalement Reg.

– On pourrait aussi faire nos devoirs et arrêter de se chercher des excuses, déclara Eva en levant les yeux au ciel.

La promo 2017 de Serpentard et Gryffondor avait une heure d'étude juste avant le repas de midi, et bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux n'avait hâte de se mettre à leurs devoirs de Métamorphose. Les Gryffondors avaient eu Laughlin le mardi, les Serpentards venaient de l'avoir, mais leur avis global était le même : Sous-Directrice ou plus Sous-Directrice, cette prof était toujours une peau de vache.

Ils étaient tous à la bibliothèque. Même Arnold Goodhand et Matthew Bluesky, les seuls à ne pas être membres du Cid, étaient là. Scorpius s'appuya sur son coude, se demandant brièvement si inviter les deux exclus au Cid serait une bonne idée. Probablement pas. Matthew était gentil et adorait Naima, mais il approuvait les idées Réfractaires. Quand à Arnold… Eh bien, il était solitaire, excellent élève, obsédé par l'idée d'être le meilleur, cherchant par-dessus la considération des profs et la reconnaissance de ses pairs. Il était bien trop timide pour être un Serpentard, mais cela mis à part, il aurait eu sa place chez les serpents. Et il n'aimait pas aller contre l'autorité des enseignants.

– Bon, alors, déclarait Lucy. J'avais vu un bouquin intéressant sur la Disparition des vertébrés, alors j'ai déjà un brouillon. Par contre, le bouquin, c'est Flora qui l'a.

Flora sorti de son sac le livre en question et le posa lourdement sur la table. Une grimace collective apparue sur tous les visages en voyant la taille du grimoire.

– Tout ça pour faire disparaître des souris ! maugréa Alan Parks.

Al' soupira puis attrapa le livre se mit à parcourir la table des matières, en bon élève sérieux. Reg bâilla ostensiblement, voulu prendre un stylo-plume dans la trousse de Carrie, et observa d'un air étonné le stylo bic qu'il avait attrapé à la place.

– C'est quoi, ce truc ?

– Un bic, lui répondit Carrie d'un air impassible. C'est comme une plume qui peut écrire sans que tu ais besoin de la tremper dans l'encre.

– Ce n'est pas déjà ce qui se passe avec les stylo-plumes ? s'enquit Melinda en attrapant le bic avec curiosité.

Naima haussa les épaules te expliqua :

– Oui, mais il faut changer la cartouche d'encre, avec les stylo-plumes. Pas avec les bics. Ils ont une grande réserve, mais quand elle est vide, tu peux jeter le bic.

– Le jeter ? fit Devon horrifié.

Chez les sorciers, la fabrication en série n'existait pas et jeter une plume, c'était perdre un objet de valeur. Eva, qui vivait dans un milieu tant Moldu que sorcier, se hâta de préciser :

– C'est fait pour être jeté quand c'est vide. C'est fait avec des matériaux pas chers. Dans le monde Moldu, on achète les bics par paquet de dix et moins chers qu'un stylo-plume.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que les profs apprécieront un devoir fait au bic, les informa timidement Arnold.

– Non, confirma Carrie. C'est pour ça que j'ai une plume pour les devoirs à rendre, et des bics pour mes notes ou mes brouillons. Maintenant Reg, rends-moi ce stylo, j'en ai besoin.

– Attends, laisse-moi l'essayer !

– Rends-le-moi ou je te plante mon plume dans la cuisse.

Reg poussa un glapissement horrifié et se hâta de lui rendre son bic, sous les rires de la tablé. Boudeur, il croisa les bras, et jeta un regard noir à Carrie :

– Tu passes trop de temps avec Naima, tu deviens barbare.

Un sourire dangereux étira les lèvres de la Gryffondor à la peau noire, et elle se pencha vers le Sang-Pur :

– Tu me traites de barbare ?

– Euh…

– Et tu as bien raison, fit Naima avec satisfaction. Je mange des premières années pour le petit-déjeuner.

Un première année, qui passait justement derrière eux pour prendre un livre, prit une inspiration horrifiée et détala comme un lapin. Une demi-douzaine de regards réprobateurs se posa sur Naima, qui examinait ses ongles d'un air désintéressé.

– Bon, on la fait, cette dissertation ?

Avec un soupir blasé, Al' donna un coup de coude à l'Ankou, et ce dernier prit un parchemin en maugréant pour faire un brouillon.

Il avait à peu près un plan correct et était en train de recopier son introduction au propre quand la cloche sonna, signalant l'heure du déjeuner. Toute la tablée se leva d'un même mouvement, dans un grand raclement de chaises qui fit grincer des dents à la vieille Mrs Pince. Scorpius ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait l'air si en colère : elle était sourde comme un pot, toute ratatinée dans son fauteuil roulant qui semblait sortit du siècle dernier.

La moitié du Cid échoua sur les bancs de la table des Poufsouffle, ce jour-là, discutant avec animation des cours qu'ils avaient eu aujourd'hui et du grand n'importe quoi que devenaient l'Histoire, la Défense, et même les Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

– Franchement je pourrai me passer du cours de Gobe-Planche, bâilla une Poufsouffle.

Scorpius la regarda de travers. Il était sûr qu'elle était avec eux en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. En fait, il était même sûr qu'elle était dans leur promo. Taille moyenne, traits relativement banals, elle était d'origine indienne et semblait dormir à moitié. Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était quoi son nom déjà ?

– On n'a Créatures Magiques que le vendredi, fit Al' en ignorant visiblement le dilemme de son ami.

– Eh ben attendez un peu, grommela Cyrius qui en revenait. Interdiction formelle d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite !

Al' et l'Ankou échangèrent un regard. Cette interdiction avait toujours existé, mais lors des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, sous la direction d'Hagrid, on avait le droit de la transgresser. Quand il faisait beau, quasiment tous les cours se déroulaient dans la forêt.

– Ça va nous handicaper pour les BUSES, protesta Dylan.

– Non, le programme a été adapté, lui répondit doctement Oscar. Du moins c'est ce qu'à dit Gobe-Planche. Mais bref, le problème, c'est qu'on ne va rien apprendre de passionnant si on reste enfermés dans une classe. L'intérêt de ce cours, c'est justement le côté pratique…

Al' haussa les épaules :

– On s'en fiche. Nous, on aura plein de pratique.

– On sera armés et dangereux, fit Scorpius sur le ton de la conspiration.

Blasée, Naima lui jeta un spaghetti qu'il se reçut en pleine face avec un couinement épouvanté.

Le repas fut court, les membres du Cid ayant hâte d'agir. Ils prirent garde à ne pas partir tous en même temps, se faisant passer le mot, mais de toute façon aucun des profs ne semblait leur accorder beaucoup d'attention. Ils étaient très occupés à discuter entre eux. Mocking et Londubat semblaient faire front contre Nejem et Winchester et c'était tout juste s'ils ne s'insultaient pas.

Bref, très vite, leur groupe se retrouva rassemblé dans l'Arène, et l'Ankou se hissa sur l'estrade. Il eut un moment de stress en voyant le nombre de gens qui le regardaient, puis il baissa les yeux et vit Demy, Al', Reg et Lucy, au premier rang, qui l'observaient avec tranquillité comme s'il ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire.

L'Ankou respira un grand coup. Allez, il pouvait le faire. Son père faisait ça tous les jours !

– Il manque du monde ou on est tous là ?

– On n'attend plus personne, le renseigna Al'.

Scorpius hocha la tête, puis s'adressa au reste du Cid, haussant la voix :

– Parfait. Alors, aujourd'hui, je déclare ouvert le Cercle des Initiés aux Duels !

Il y eut un rugissement d'enthousiasme, surtout de la part des Gryffondors, et il y eut même des sifflements de la part de Marcus et Naima.

– On commence par quoi ? demanda Reg au milieu du brouhaha.

Al' et l'Ankou échangèrent un regard, puis le jeune Malefoy déclara avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir :

– Déjà, on va voir si tout le monde a les bases. Par exemple, l'_Expelliarmus_.

– Très bon choix, approuva Demy au pied de l'estrade. Un sorcier est toujours moins dangereux désarmé. Et ça vaut aussi pour les Ecorcheurs qui ont des armes blanches.

Il y eut des grognements parmi les plus âgés, mais les plus jeunes avaient l'air incroyablement sérieux. Pour eux, l'_Expelliarmus_ était leur seul sort de combat, alors…

– Mettez-vous par deux, ordonna l'Ankou. Avec quelqu'un de votre niveau, préférablement, et à bonne distance des autres au cas où vous balanceriez sans faire exprès une baguette à la tête !

– T'inquiète, je gère, lança Naima en se mettant face à Marcus.

– C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, marmonna le Poufsouffle.

L'Ankou retint un sourire amusé. Son inquiétude disparaissait, il se sentait emporté par son rôle, rassuré par la confiance des membres du Cid et l'absence de contestation. Personne ne protestait, et cette validation implicite soulageait tellement le jeune Malefoy qu'il en avait presque les genoux en gelée. Il s'attendait presque à des cris et des grognements, vu la tension qui régnait durant les cours. Mais tous les membres du Cid avaient trop longtemps fréquenté les Rôdeurs, et retombait facilement dans l'atmosphère nonchalante mais concentrée qui accompagnait chaque préparation de blague. Le coup des ninjas shampouineurs, celui de Poudlard dans le noir, de la neige dans les couloirs…

– Et… Allez-y !

La plupart des élèves visaient bien : il faut dire qu'ils étaient pour la plupart des chahuteurs (le Quatuor, le cercle des amis des Rôdeurs, même Lily Potter) et qu'ils avaient tous un jour ou l'autre participé à un combat dans les couloirs. Du coup, tout le monde lança le sort d'une voix et des tas de baguettes volèrent dans les airs, retombant en pluie dans la pièce sous les regards vaguement choqués des élèves qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

Al' retint un rire, et Scorpius, plus diplomate, se contenta de sourire :

– Ok. Ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à désarmer leur adversaire, vous allez avec Demy. Elle est en charge de vous remettre à niveau.

Sa grande sœur haussa les épaules, et rassembla les rares qui avaient échoués, à savoir : Antoine Cooper, William Dawn, Vicky Arrow (des troisièmes années), Alexis Jarvis et Maxime Katarine (les deux seuls deuxièmes années), et Livio et Laetitia Condor (quatrième années).

– On va manquer de place si on fait deux groupes séparés, déclara-t-elle quand même.

– Il y a tout le premier niveau du Poudlard du Dessous qu'on peut utiliser, fit remarquer Scorpius. Tu y vas où j'y vais ?

– J'y vais. Sois sage en mon absence !

– Compte là-dessus, se moqua l'Ankou.

Sa sœur plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant, mais n'insista pas, et embarqua sa petite équipe vers l'entrée cachée qui menait au Poudlard du Dessous. L'Ankou ne se lasserait jamais de savoir que lui et ses amis avait redécouvert un véritable château sous-terrain dissimulé sous l'école.

Il se tourna vers le reste du Cid, qui chuchotait avec excitation, et déclara d'une voix forte, essayant de cacher sa nervosité et de ne pas essuyer ses mains moites sur son pantalon :

– Premier cours ! Autant commencer par le début : on va faire des matchs pour juger votre niveau. On a assez de place pour faire trois matchs séparés, dans cette salle. Je ferai un arbitre, Al' le deuxième, j'ai besoin d'un troisième. Un volontaire ?

Il y eu une hésitation, puis Lucy leva la main. Scorpius hocha la tête avec satisfaction :

– Adjugé ! On va se répartir l'espace. Les règles du match sont simples : pas de blessures graves, le match s'arrête quand l'un des deux se rend ou ne peut plus bouger, ou que l'arbitre en décide. Le vaincu passe dans le groupe suivant et fera donc un autre match sous le regard d'un autre arbitre, encore et encore. Le vainqueur reste et affronte une autre personne. Interdiction de s'affronter deux fois de suite, et tout le monde devrait finir par affronter tout le monde, je pense. Ça vous va ?

– Moi je n'ai pas d'objection, fit Al' en souriant. Et si un combat s'éternise ?

– Alors les autres peuvent aller squatter un autre groupe : l'important est que tout le monde passe. Mais essayez de faire vite, quand même. Votre temps sera pris en compte.

– Bon, d'accord. Je prends le coin à côté du passage secret.

– Je serai sur ta droite, indiqua Lucy en s'y dirigeant. Allez, on se bouge !

– Bon, ben je prends la place qui reste, s'esclaffa Scorpius. Au boulot !

La plupart des gens commencèrent leurs matchs sous l'arbitrage d'Al', probablement parce qu'ils le pensaient plus raisonnable que l'Ankou ou plus compatissant que Lucy, mais au bout d'un moment, les groupes finirent par devenir homogène. Les affrontements s'enchaînaient, les élèves filaient d'un groupe à l'autre ou acclamaient à plein poumons les adversaires.

Les premiers combats furent plutôt rapides : c'étaient les têtes brûlés qui se lançaient en premier. Ils bondissaient et attaquaient comme s'ils étaient saturés d'énergie. Peu à peu, les affrontements se firent plus subtils, plus prudents (parce que petit à petit, les élèves fatiguaient). Mais le début ? Extraordinaire.

Le premier match que l'Ankou du arbitrer opposa Naima et Cameron : il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que la Gryffondor soit désarmée, mais là, au lieu de renoncer, elle bondit sur le Serdaigle et lui envoya un uppercut qui fit grimacer de compassion tous les spectateurs. Elle arracha les deux baguettes de la main de son adversaire, et lui jeta un maléfice du Saucisson pour conclure.

– Ok, là je renonce, grimaça Cameron. Punaise, ça fait MAL ! Barbare !

– Une victoire pour Naima ! Suivant !

Ce fut Jo qui s'avança, et très vite les deux adversaires renoncèrent à utiliser leurs baguettes pour se jeter dessus comme deux chats sauvages. Ayant tous les deux pratiqués le karaté sous la tutelle d'Inari-sensei, ils voulaient sans doute frimer devant leur cercle de spectateurs qui poussait des cris de banshee pour les encourager et les acclamer. Il fallut bien cinq minutes avant que Jo, plaqué au sol par une prise vicieuse qui lui déboîtait à demi l'épaule, ne crie grâce.

– Deux victoires pour Naima ! Suivant !

Naima vainquit successivement Alan et Reg avant d'être éjectée par Carrie, qui semblait avoir pas mal travaillé son karaté durant l'été. La Née-Moldu conserva sa place de vainqueur contre Vincent Sterling, puis contre Lysandre Condor, puis Gareth, mais finalement Gaby réussi à la coincer.

Le Gryffondor fut parmi ceux qui eurent un des matchs les plus longs : son premier adversaire fut Hyperion, et le cadet des Malefoy avait beau avoir trois ans et deux têtes de moins que lui, il était coriace. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur un tatami, mais il était agile et souple, vif et agressif dans ses attaques, grâce à l'entraînement de ses parents, et Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait fabriqué en Russie avec Aleksei (qui était l'héritier de Lévine, petit-fils de Grindelwald : c'était une chose qu'il ne valait mieux pas oublier). Sorts, coups et contre-maléfices volaient dans tous les sens. Et si Hyperion finit par perdre, c'était juste parce qu'il était désavantagé par son manque de résistance physique.

– Tu es teigneux, rit Gaby en lui rendant la baguette qu'il avait fini par lui arraché.

– Je suis _entraîné_, nuance, rectifia le Serpentard.

– Une victoire pour Gaby, les coupa l'Ankou. Suivant !

L'adversaire suivant fut Stella, qui se battit honorablement mais perdit quand même, puis Chiara, puis Dylan, puis Robin, puis Lily, puis Eva, jusqu'à ce que finalement Flora tacle le Gryffondor par surprise et le fasse déguerpir du terrain.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de savourer sa victoire : son premier adversaire, Reg, l'écrasa en quelques minutes.

– A charge de revanche, la nargua-t-il tandis qu'elle quittait le terrain en maugréant.

– Prend feu et meurt.

– Ouais, compte là-dessus…

– Prenez-vous une chambre ! railla Marcus.

Il se prit un coup sur la tête de la part d'Eva, qui était à côté de lui, et l'Ankou roula des yeux avant d'enchaîner :

– Une victoire pour Reg. Suivant !

Les adversaires s'enchaînaient encore et encore, et au bout d'un moment, le rythme se ralentit. Presque tout le monde s'était affronté. Pour ne pas se battre deux fois contre la même personne, ou affronter quelqu'un d'un niveau bien supérieur au leur, la plupart des élèves se contentaient désormais d'être spectateurs.

– Vous avez fini ? interrogea Demy en revenant dans l'Arène.

Scorpius chercha le regard d'Al', puis de Lucy, et haussa les épaules :

– On va dire que oui. Il ne nous manque plus qu'à évaluer ton groupe. Ils sont assez peu nombreux pour qu'il n'y ait besoin que d'un seul arbitre alors…

– Je vais le faire ! coupa Al' avec entrain. Vicky, Katarine, vous commencez !

Ce fut vite fait : leur niveau était assez bas et ils avaient tous hâte d'en finir, vu qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer. Quand ce fut terminé, Scorpius se hissa à nouveau sur l'estrade, et déclara d'une voix forte quoiqu'un peu cassée (on ne passait pas deux heures à crier des scores et donner des ordres sans tirer un peu sur les cordes vocales) :

– Lucy, Al', Demy, Hyperion et moi-même allons vous répartir en plusieurs groupe, selon votre niveau et les compétences que vous devrez travailler. Il faut qu'on partage nos avis sur vos matchs pour ça, donc on vous abandonne quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps-là, certains parmi vous ont ramené des livres, ça serai bien d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ceux qui veulent apprendre des trucs véridiques sur les loups-garous peuvent aussi aller voir Oscar. Dylan, Rose, Jo, Eva, Naima et d'autres personnes peuvent également vous renseigner sur le monde Moldu, vu que Nejem ne nous apprends que des trucs parano. Enfin bref, c'est la pause, mais il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas rendre la pause constructive.

– Tyran, fit Reg en ne blaguant qu'à moitié.

– Non, en fait c'est une assez bonne idée, fit Rose d'un ton pensif. Par exemple, vous vous souvenez de ce que Bakary a dit de Cromwell ? Eh bien, j'ai fait des recherches, je connais l'histoire complète maintenant.

– Moi ça m'intéresse, lâcha William Dawn en s'asseyant non loin d'elle.

La Serdaigle sourit avec amusement, et commença donc :

– Il était une fois un roi d'Angleterre, Charles Ier, que le Parlement –le Magenmagot des Moldus– n'aimait pas beaucoup. Il bégayait, et il avait des amants et des maîtresses que le Parlement désapprouvait, et en plus, il était nul en tant que chef militaire…

Plusieurs élèves commençaient à se rassembler autour d'elle, tandis que d'autres entouraient Oscar et l'assaillaient de question, ou bien Stella, qui avait sorti un livre de philo (un livre Moldu !) de son sac et faisait la lecture d'un chapitre sur le racisme d'une voix haute et claire. Dylan, lui, avait visiblement appelé Koppy, car une petite table recouverte de gobelets en plastiques et de carafes de jus de citrouille était apparu à côté de lui, et le Serdaigle distribuait des verres à tous les assoiffés.

En s'éloignant pour discuter avec le reste des arbitres, l'Ankou se surpris à songer que, peut-être, le Cid allait vraiment fonctionner.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note de service échangée entre Khallia Kethoum et Harry Potter :**

_Salut Harry, on sort manger à l'extérieur ce midi ? J'ai presque fini mon dossier, je sortirai plus tôt._

_._

_Ça marche, Khallia. Tu passes me chercher au Bureau ?_

_._

… _Tu n'as plus peur d'attiser la rancune de Ron Weasley ?_

_._

_Non. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, s'il me fait encore la tête, c'est de sa faute et je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Donc, tu viens me chercher ?_

_._

_D'accord. A tout à l'heure !_

**oOoOoOo**

– Donc, déclara Harry après avoir avalé sa bouchée de sandwich. Quoi de neuf ?

Khallia et Harry avaient l'un comme l'autre un emploi du temps chargé qui leur interdisait d'aller au restaurant pendant la pause de midi, par exemple. Par contre, il y avait une bonne boulangerie qui faisait d'excellents sandwichs, non loin du Ministère, et le couple y allait souvent prendre sa pause.

L'égyptienne poussa un soupir, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Depuis quelques temps, sa petite-amie avait l'air tracassée mais refusait de lui dire pourquoi, invoquant juste des tensions au boulot. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air franchement abattue. Elle secoua la tête, puis lâcha :

– Hostilius va dissoudre le Magenmagot et faire de nouvelles élections. C'est officiel depuis aujourd'hui. Les nouvelles élections sont à la fin du mois.

Harry cligna des yeux.

– Oh. Il a le droit de faire ça ?

– Oui, chaque Ministre peut dissoudre une fois le Magenmagot pendant son mandat. C'est utilisé en cas de crise, quand on a un Magenmagot constitué d'élus poussifs et que soudain on a besoin de stratèges.

Elle fit une pause, pensive, puis élabora :

– Il y a eu une dissolution du Magenmagot quand Scrimgeour a eu le poste. Il y en a aussi eu une quand Thickness a pris le pouvoir au nom de Voldemort. Les Ministres l'utilisent quand ils ont besoin d'avoir une assemblée législative qui est d'accord avec eux, alors que la précédente ne l'est pas.

– Hostilius veut un Magenmagot majoritairement Réfractaire, devina Harry.

Khallia hocha la tête, l'air déprimée.

– Il y aura de la place pour les Puristes, pas de doute, mais les Traditionnalistes et les Progressistes vont presque tous disparaitre. Hostilius ne veut personne pour le gêner.

Harry tendit la main et, d'un geste instinctif, Khallia la prit, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Un instant, ils furent silencieux, toute idée de repas oubliée, puis Harry murmura :

– Tu as peu de chance d'être réélue, hein ?

Khallia secoua la tête :

– Pas chez les Progressistes. Je n'ai pas assez de soutien chez eux pour espérer qu'ils me choisissent pour être parmi les quelques personnes qui les représenteront au Magenmagot.

– Pas chez les Progressistes ? releva Harry.

Khallia inspira profondément puis se redressa, se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un geste las. Elle semblait fatiguée, amère, résignée.

– Ça fait quelques jours que j'ai reçu une offre de la part d'Auguste Danares. Il me propose de rejoindre le parti des Réfractaires.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama aussitôt Harry horrifié.

Khallia carra les épaules :

– Je vais accepter.

– Mais…

– Mais les Progressistes ne font plus rien, contra Khallia d'un ton ferme. Ils se contentent d'interférer et de se disputer. Les seuls à avoir des idées sont les Réfractaires, les Puristes, et –Merlin nous en préserve– Malefoy. Certaines de leurs idées sont contestables, mais globalement ? Ils poussent la communauté magique vers la seule sortie possible. Alors, entre renoncer complètement, et faire des concessions pour continuer à me battre, je vais me battre. Je veux toujours créer ce monde où les enfants peuvent être en sécurité, Harry. Et si pour ça je dois me passer de technologie Moldue, je vais le faire.

– Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, protesta Harry.

Khallia redressa le menton, planta son regard dans le sien et ne cilla pas.

– Je sais. Je n'approuve pas l'intégralité de leur discours. Mais ce qu'ils disent a du sens, et j'ai pris ma décision.

Et c'était la politicienne qui parlait, calme, dure et inflexible. Khallia n'était pas une poupée fragile comme l'avait été Cho, elle n'était pas une gamine enflammée comme Ginny : elle était une adulte, réfléchie et déterminée, qui savait que rien n'était noir ou blanc et qui était parfaitement apte à vivre dans les nuances de gris. C'était ça qui avait fait tomber Harry amoureux d'elle, cette assurance, cette maturité. Khallia n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège, pas besoin d'un héros, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en Harry un Sauveur au-dessus des hommes.

Et du coup, elle était parmi les rares qui, quand Harry prenait une décision sans donner d'explication, réclamaient une raison valable d'agir, au lieu de prendre sa parole comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait. Harry poussa un soupir frustré, repoussant son sandwich entamé :

– Khallia, les Réfractaires ne sont pas… Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance.

– C'est valable pour n'importe quel parti, contra la belle égyptienne.

– Non, mais plus que ça ! insista Harry. Les Réfractaires… Ils cachent quelque chose.

Khallia plissa les yeux puis, à la grande surprise de l'Auror, déclara :

– Je sais.

– Tu sais ? s'ébahit Harry.

Khallia hocha la tête :

– C'est évident qu'ils veulent faire plus que chasser les Ecorcheurs et nous couper du monde Moldu. Ils cherchent à créer un Etat sous leur contrôle, une sorte d'utopie. Sans danger, sans menace, sans race étrangère comme les loups-garous. Ils ne sont pas parfaits. Ils ont leurs défauts, leurs travers, et ils ont un fond de racisme. Mais je peux travailler avec ça. Et j'améliorerais leurs vues, leurs idéaux : je changerai les choses.

Harry poussa un grognement de frustration et se passa la main dans les cheveux d'n geste nerveux, machinal, qui emmêla encore plus sa crinière en bataille, et fit ciller ses lunettes sur son nez :

– Non, Khallia, il y a plus que ça…

– Plus ?

L'Auror regarda la femme qu'il aimait, déchiré. Devait-il lui dire ? Parfois, il ne croyait pas lui-même aux mots de Djar, à ceux de Malefoy. Malefoy, qui lui soufflait sans cesse de se méfier de Khallia, de tout le monde. Et cette conspiration, ça semblait tellement… Impossible ! Oh, oui, Lowell Agrace et Auguste Danares pourraient lâcher des Ecorcheurs sur des gens innocents, pas de doute. Mais les autres ? Heather Agrace ? Aidan Agrace ? Le jeune Anthony Danares dont Al' se plaignait parfois dans ses lettres ? Ou bien Aymeric Hostilius, le nouveau Ministre ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était trop démesuré…

Et même si c'était vrai. Même si Djar n'était pas fou, même si Malefoy faisait bien ce qu'Harry pensait qu'il faisait. Pouvait-il en parler à Khallia ? L'impliquer ? Elle n'était pas une combattante. Une stratège, oui, mais pas une guerrière. Et comment justifier ces informations sans balancer les noms des Malefoy ? Khallia les détestait…

C'était tellement, tellement compliqué. Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste exaspéré, puis secoua la tête :

– Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Khallia fronça les sourcils :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau, incapable de trouver les mots justes, puis finit par soupirer :

– Je sais quelque chose sur les Réfractaires qui me fait penser qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

Khallia sourit faiblement :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas confiance aux Danares et aux Agrace non plus.

– Tu me rassures…

Ce ne fut que plus tard, bien plus tard, au milieu de la nuit alors qu'il regardait le plafond de leur chambre sans trouver le sommeil, qu'Harry se rendit compte que Khallia n'avait jamais dit qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux Réfractaires.

Un poids inconfortable lui pesait sur le cœur.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Susan Shepper à Draco Malefoy :**

_Cher Draco,_

_Kethoum va être engagée chez les Réfractaires. Un moyen de mettre la main sur Harry ?_

_S._

**ooo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à Susan Shepper :**

_Chère Susan,_

_Probablement. Potter se méfie, mais il est facilement manipulable par les gens à qui il tient. Heureusement, pour arrogante qu'elle soit, Kethoum est intelligente. Elle ne se laissera pas avoir comme ça._

_D._

**oOoOoOo**

La première semaine de cours s'écoula paisiblement. Mocking leur distribuait toujours des devoirs complètement tarés, Laughlin était restée intraitable, Londubat s'efforçait de ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu, Flitwick ignorait totalement l'ambiance tendue, et Duffy était toujours aussi peu bavard. Les cours étaient plus difficiles qu'avant, et les élèves de cinquième année avaient plus de devoirs : mais les Rôdeurs, bons élèves, s'en tiraient plutôt bien.

Les élèves qui faisaient Histoire Moldue, Littérature ou karaté durent s'inscrire à d'autres cours. La plupart choisirent Divination ou Créature Magiques. Ceux qui avaient des parents ou un entourage Réfractaires se joignirent à l'Etude des Moldus, qui était devenu un cours assez xénophobe selon les rumeurs. Ceux qui rejoignirent l'Arithmancie ou les Runes étaient beaucoup plus rares.

La deuxième semaine raviva les tensions au sein des élèves lorsqu'un couple de sorciers, vivant dans un village Moldu, furent attaqués par des Ecorcheurs. Ils réussirent à fuir par Cheminette et seul leur voisin Moldu, attiré par le bruit et trop lent à fuir, fut tué : mais ça relança le débat sur le fait que les Réfractaires avaient peut-être raison de vouloir renforcer la surveillance et la sécurité…

Le Cid faisait front. La plupart de ses membres continuaient à rester avec leur cercle d'amis, ils se rassemblaient rarement en une seule et même bande, mais il n'était pas rare qu'un des membres du Cid aille voir Scorpius, Al', Lucy, Demy ou même Hyperion pour avoir un renseignement sur le duel, pour dénoncer un problème, demander conseil pour un sort. Ils se rassemblaient une ou deux fois par semaine pour s'entraîner tous ensemble. Ce petit club clandestin marchait du tonnerre.

Les feuillets recopiés des _Racines du pouvoir_ avaient vite commencé à circuler dans le château, à la grande fureur de Nejem et Winchester (surtout Winchester. Plusieurs élèves d'Etude des Moldus avaient abandonné sa classe sous prétexte qu'elle était devenue "trop radicale". Poussés par leurs familles, plusieurs enfants des Agrace, des Danares ou de leurs sympathisants s'étaient inscrits à ce cours, mais bref. Winchester n'était pas aimée et les élèves le lui montrait ouvertement). Les deux exemplaires de ce livre disponible à la Bibliothèque avaient été interdits puis, suite à l'intervention de McGonagall qui jugeait ces mesures trop drastiques, à nouveaux autorisées. Nejem les avait cependant "empruntés", et jamais rendus.

Nejem, avec ses beaux discours et ses leçon au ton paternel, attirait à lui tous ceux qui se laissaient séduire par la vision confortable du monde des Réfractaires. Winchester, avec son ton sec et sa rapidité à distribuer les retenues, punissait ceux qui faisaient mine de se rebeller. C'était un bon duo, une bonne stratégie. Ils étaient la carotte et le bâton. Scorpius devait en convenir, s'il y avait bien une machination, le maître du jeu avait pensé aux moindres détails…

Le débat sur les Réfractaires faisait toujours rage. La majorité des Gryffondors approuvait : seul James, qui ne remettait pas facilement son autorité en question, osait se rebeller. Les Poufsouffles aimaient assez l'idée utopique vendue par Nejem, mais l'idée que l'envers du décor soit constitué de gens comme Winchester les faisait hésiter. Les Serdaigles étaient les plus divisés, et les trois quart d'entre eux étaient en pleine guerre froide. Les Serpentards, eux, étaient majoritairement contre les Réfractaires. Selon l'ancestrale coutume de leur Maison, il essayait de présenter un front uni : mais les dissensions étaient de plus en plus évidentes.

Forcément : ils avaient deux Danares, une McAlister, trois Malefoy et un Potter. Ça ne pouvait que mal se passer.

…

Ce jour-là, en entrant dans leur salle commune, la première chose qu'entendirent Al' et l'Ankou (revenant d'une promenade tardive dans le labo pour continuer leur entraînement d'Animagus) fut la voix agacée et autoritaire d'Anthony Danares :

– … Devrait au moins en parler à un prof !

Et aussitôt vient la voix d'Hyperion, calme et glaciale et portant loin dans la salle :

– J'y réfléchirai à deux fois à ta place.

Anthony émit un rire méprisant, et l'Ankou nota alors que tous les Serpentards observaient les deux protagonistes plus ou moins discrètement. Contrairement aux Gryffondors, qui entouraient toujours les personnes qui se disputaient comme pour montrer leur soutien (et du coup ça finissait en bagarre générale), les Serpentards gardaient leurs distances et attendaient que les deux adversaires soient arrivés à un compromis. Ils ne se tapaient dessus que très, très rarement.

– C'est tout réfléchit, disait Anthony en toisant Hyperion de toute sa hauteur. Tu n'es pas stupide, Malefoy, tu sais qu'une nouvelle ère commence. Une ère de séparation du monde Moldu, un renouveau. Ça serait le comble de la stupidité de s'attacher à des reliques de ce monde qui n'est pas le nôtre, et de les garder ici !

Oh, comprit l'Ankou. Ils parlaient de la télé des Serpentards. C'était leur seule bribe de technologie Moldue et, jusqu'ici, Anthony n'avait jamais rechigné à regarder un film. Seulement, dire à Nejem ou à Winchester qu'il y avait un objet Moldu en plein cœur du château, ça ferait sans doute gagner beaucoup de points au délateur…

Scorpius voulut s'avancer d'un pas, intervenir, mais Al' le retint en posant une main sur son épaule. Hyperion ne les avait pas vus. Il se tenait droit, le menton haut, ni intimidé ni diminué par le fait que celui qui le défiait avait trois ans de plus que lui. Ellen McAlister, la première année, se tenait derrière lui, l'air effrayé, et l'Ankou se demanda si Hyperion n'était pas entré dans le débat pour la défendre.

– Un loisir récréatif, déclara distinctement le cadet des Malefoy. Un loisir récréatif et inoffensif, qui a permit à la Maison Serpentard de faire taire tous les imbéciles nous traitant de racistes, et qui nous a permit de forger des alliances avec les trois autres Maisons. Est-ce que ce loisir est une relique du monde Moldu ? Oui, il n'y a pas de doute. Est-ce qu'il est stupide de le garder ? Absolument pas.

Hyperion s'avança d'un pas vers Anthony, qui s'était refrogné. L'argument était juste. Et le cadet des Malefoy avait l'assurance de celui qui sait avoir raison. Anthony avait probablement lancé ce débat en profitant de l'absence des Préfets, partis faire leur ronde, et des Rôdeurs : mais il n'avait pas compté sur Hyperion…

– Cette relique, comme tu dis, est un outil, une distraction, un moyen d'incitation. Pas grand-chose, peut-être : mais rien d'inutile. Pourtant tu voudrais le vendre à prof, trahir la confiance des Serpentards qui ont tous partagé ce secret, pour obtenir quelques points et une tape affectueuse sur la tête ? J'imaginais que tu avais plus de dignité que ça.

Anthony gronda de colère, mais Hyperion, flegmatique et assuré, n'en avait pas fini :

– Bien sûr, nul ne va t'interdit d'aller ramper sous le bureau d'un enseignant si c'est comme ça que tu entends avancer dans la vie. Néanmoins, si ce secret venait à être éventé, nous saurions qui a été trop bavard. Si tu le ne savais pas, maintenant, tu es prévenu.

Hyperion observa ses ongles d'un air désintéressé, faisant miroiter l'éclat vert des lampes sur la chevalière argentée des Malefoy qu'il portait au majeur, et acheva :

– C'est ton choix, bien sûr.

Anthony hésita, mais il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Il savait retomber sur ses pattes, accepter la défaite, s'en tirer avec le minimum de dommage. Il inclina la tête :

– Tu as raison. Cette télévision n'a jamais perturbé le fonctionnement du dortoir. Il s'agit d'une distraction inoffensive, et en parler à un prof serai au mieux inutile, au pire mal avisé.

– Sage analyse, fit Hyperion avec un sourire mielleux.

Anthony esquissa lui aussi un sourire factice, qui se figea sur son visage quand il aperçu Al' et l'Ankou. Noah, surgissant de nulle part, attrapa alors son ami par un bras tout en babillant à propos d'un devoir de Métamorphose, et l'entraîna vers leur dortoir. Comme si c'était un signal, les conversations reprirent dans la salle commune, les gens reprirent l'espace dégagé précédemment pour permettre à Anthony et Hyperion de s'engueuler, et ce fut comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Excepté qu'Hyperion Malefoy, troisième année, était resté maître du champ de bataille face à l'héritier des Danares. Et que ça, les gens n'étaient pas près d'oublier.

– Tu t'en es bien tiré, le complimentait Lucy quand les Rôdeurs rejoignirent le petit blond. Il y a peu de gens devant lesquels Anthony bat en retraite.

– Exact, déclara Al' en tapant familièrement sur l'épaule d'Hyperion. Aenor, Lucy ici présente, Demy, l'Ankou et moi quand on s'y met à deux, et je crois que c'est tout. Bienvenu au club.

– Eh, ce n'est pas mon petit frère pour rien, fit l'Ankou avec fierté.

Hyperion rigola doucement, et le regard de son frère se posa à nouveau sur la chevalière des Malefoy que son cadet portait à la main gauche. Elle avait été ajustée d'un sort pour s'adapter à la main de son propriétaire, et ne semblait pas du tout disproportionnées sur la main d'enfant d'Hyperion. Mais était-il encore un enfant ? Il avait treize ans, il défendait ses propres idées, il n'avait plus besoin de suivre le sillage de ses aînés. Il n'était plus le gamin un peu désorienté et très discret qui suivait l'Ankou ou Demy comme une ombre pâle et blonde. Il était grand : il traçait sa propre route, et y marchait avec l'assurance d'un Malefoy.

C'était Scorpius qui aurait du porter cette chevalière. Mais au fil des années, visiblement, Hyperion s'était imposé comme le choix évident. Scorpius voyait bien, à présent, pourquoi c'était son frère qui portait cette chevalière, et pas lui ou Demy. Demy tenait des Netaniev : Scorpius tenait des Black : Hyperion était un pur Malefoy. Froid et rusé, comme sa sœur, mais précis et ambitieux, comme son frère. Il avait l'allure, la prestance, mais aussi l'esprit aiguisé qui menait au sommet.

Il était exactement ce que Draco Malefoy aurait voulu avoir comme fils aîné. Scorpius ne le savait que trop bien.

C'était triste. C'était aussi rassurant. L'Ankou n'avait pas les épaules pour être le chef de la famille Malefoy. Ça pouvait être vexant, mais c'était vrai. Il était bien trop irresponsable, bien trop impulsif, bien trop généreux. Et si Scorpius devait se contenter des miettes, il ne s'en plaindrait pas : les miettes des Malefoy étaient plus qu'assez, et puis de toute façon, l'Ankou se flattait de pouvoir se débrouiller seul…

Le Rôdeur s'ébroua mentalement. Ok, ça suffisait bien comme ça, l'auto-apitoiement !

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'eux, s'assurant qu'aucune oreille potentiellement hostile ne traînait à proximité, et baissa la voix :

– Prochaine réunion du Cid samedi matin, huit heures, faites passer le mot.

Hyperion et Lucy hochèrent la tête avec sérieux. Le Cid fonctionnait bien. Demy, Scorpius, Hyperion, le Quatuor et Stella (la petite-amie de Cameron était une bonne pédagogue) se répartissaient la charge de diriger ses membres. Remuant leurs souvenirs de duels, d'escrime ou de karaté, les Malefoy apprenaient aux restes des élèves comment rester en vie face à une menace. Comment tomber sans se faire mal, comment bloquer un coup avec un bâton, comment récupérer sa baguette une fois désarmé par un Expelliarmus… Pas de quoi vaincre un Voldemort, mais au moins, ils n'allaient pas être sans défense.

Scorpius voulu se tourner vers Al', et vit que ce dernier avait disparu. Il était à l'autre bout de la salle commune, penché au-dessus de l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Aenor, et lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Sans parvenir à s'n empêcher, Scorpius continua à regarder. Aenor souriait, et quand elle murmura à son tour quelque chose au jeune Potter, celui-ci sembla retenir un éclat de rire. Puis il se redressa, mais avant qu'il ait pu s'éloigner, Aenor avait passé une main derrière sa nuque et l'attirait vers elle. Al' accompagna le mouvement avec naturel, se penchant vers le visage de sa petite-amie et ils s'embrassèrent.

Scorpius parvint finalement à regarder ailleurs. Ça le gênait, de regarder Al' et Aenor comme ça. Il avait l'impression de leur voler un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il avait aussi envie d'embrasser, lui aussi. Il s'imagina que les lèvres d'Aenor devaient être douces et sentir le même parfum qu'elle, un mélange de savon aux fruits rouges et de fleurs blanches. Et les lèvres d'Al', quelles pouvaient bien être leur goût, leur texture ? Etait-ce mieux d'embrasser une fille ou un garçon ? Quelle fille ? Quel garçon ?

L'image de Reg apparu devant ses yeux, Reg et la fois où ils s'étaient bagarrés pour rire dans la salle secrète de Carrie et où le Gryffondor avait agrippé sa cravate. Ce jour-là, l'Ankou avait vraiment cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Si Reg l'avait fait, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?

– Tu rêves ? fit Al' d'un ton moqueur.

Scorpius sursauta violemment : perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu revenir son meilleur ami. Il sourit et se força à ne surtout pas regarder sa bouche, à ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le fait d'embrasser, et haussa les épaules :

– Plus ou moins. On monte ? Il faut qu'on finisse nos devoirs.

– Ok, fit le jeune Potter. Mais pas trop longtemps : ce soir, Aenor et moi on va prendre à manger au cuisines et dîner dans le parc.

– Comme c'est romantique, le taquina l'Ankou pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir.

Al' lui jeta un regard en biais et Scorpius, tout en poussant la porte du dortoir des cinquième années, reprit son sérieux :

– C'est bien. Tu as de la chance, Al', et elle aussi.

Son ami se détendit, et finit même par sourire :

– Merci.

L'Ankou ne dit rien. La conversation était close. Et ils étaient arrivés dans leur dortoir. Il n'y avait personne, et Scorpius se demanda brièvement pourquoi, avant de se souvenir que demain, c'était les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Ceux qui voulaient se présenter étaient sans doute en train de s'entraîner, et leurs amis devaient être allés les encourager.

– Gareth passe les sélections, non ? fit Al' qui avait visiblement suivit le même cheminement de pensée.

– Oui, il veut être Batteur. Il a ses chances, je pense.

– Hum. Et tu penses qu'Alexis aura le poste d'Attrapeur ?

Alexis Jarvis, le petit frère de Cyrius, voulait ce poste depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à l'école. Ça ne ferait pas de mal à l'équipe : leur Attrapeur précédent, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année dernière, avait toujours été une vraie buse et les avait empêchés de gagner la Coupe durant des années.

– Il est bon, déclara l'Ankou en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Aenor serait bête de ne pas le prendre, c'est sans doute le meilleur des candidats.

A la mention d'Aenor, un sourire rêveur s'étala sur le visage d'Al', et l'Ankou émit un bruit dégouté avant de lui jeter un coussin à la figure :

– Maintenant que tu sors avec la Capitaine de l'équipe, ne me dis pas qu'on va être obligés d'assister à tous les matchs.

– Pas tous les matchs, rectifia Al' en lui relançant l'oreiller. Seulement ceux où elle joue.

– Alors que ce temps pourrait être exploité à poser des pièges dans le château ? geignit l'Ankou.

Al' haussa les épaules, flegmatique :

– Pense à ça comme à une forme de soutien moral envers Gareth et Alexis.

– Je suis sûr qu'ils survivront très bien sans moi, bougonna le jeune Malefoy en remettant son oreiller en place. Bon, on a quoi comme devoirs ?

Al' tendit la main et attrapa son agenda, posé sur le coffre au pied de son lit, puis le feuilleta brièvement avant d'énumérer :

– Une dissertation pour Nejem, un exercice sur les Runes de camouflage et une traduction pour Mocking, et un commentaire sur les Pierres de Lune pour Duffy.

– Argh, gémit l'Ankou. Allez, achève-moi : elle est à quel sujet la dissertation pour Nejem ?

– « Comment éviter d'attirer l'attention de Moldus superstitieux », lut Al'. En gros, comment ne pas avoir l'air d'un sataniste ou d'un taré échappé de l'asile.

– Laisse-moi deviner, renifla l'Ankou avec dédain. Rasez les murs, ne montez pas dans une voiture ou un train, marchez comme si on était encore au Moyen-âge, et une fois dans le monde magique, n'en ressortez plus jamais ?

– A peu près.

Scorpius grogna :

– Je hais ce cours.

– Courage, il ne nous parlera des Moldus que jusqu'à Noël, le consola Al'.

– Ça fait déjà trois mois de trop, se plaignit le blond. Sérieusement, on dirait un cours d'Etude des Moldus tourné en leçon de paranoïa.

– Ben, il a dit qu'il travaillerait en complémentarité du nouveau programme de Winchester ce trimestre, alors, oui, c'est exactement ça : un cours d'Etude des Moldus tourné de façon offensive.

Scorpius soupira. Le pire c'était que Nejem avait beau leur raconter des scénarios catastrophes et des horreurs, il n'inventait rien : il se basait sur des faits réels. Il leur avait parlé les dealers et de la drogue, et de ses origines, des forêts rasées et des enfants exploités, pour aboutir à la morale "si un Moldu essaie de vous vendre quoi que ce soit qui s'avale ou s'injecte, fuyez", et même Naima n'avait rien eu à dire. Il leur avait parlé des SDF ou des milliers de gens vivant sous le seuil de pauvreté, une situation qui ne concernait qu'une poignée de sorciers et qui était donc très méconnue, tout ça pour leur dire que les Moldus pauvres seraient prêt à tout pour leur voler leurs objets de valeurs, et personne n'avait moufté. Nejem ne mentait pas. Il ne déformait pas les faits. Seulement, il les présentait manière à marquer les esprits de la façon qui l'arrangeait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on doit voir dans les prochaines semaines ?

Al' haussa les épaules :

– Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas appris le livre par cœur.

Du coup l'Ankou se leva et alla exhumer son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de son sac de cours. _Les menaces qui pèsent au-dessus de notre communauté_, par Lenore Agrace. Rien que le titre et le nom d'auteur, ça partait mal…

– Chapitre un : le monde Moldu et sa technologie, lut l'Ankou en parcourant la table des matières. Chapitre deux : le monde Moldu et les Moldus dangereux. Chapitres trois : le monde Moldu et ses dérives sociales et morales… Wow, c'est de pire en pire.

– Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de feuilleter au-delà du chapitre deux, avoua Al'.

– Chapitre quatre : les menaces magiques qui envahissent le monde Moldu. Chapitre cinq : les espèces magiques menaçantes. Chapitre six : le fléau de la lycanthropie. Chapitre sept : hellbounds, les chiens maudits. Chapitre huit : l'ombre des vampires. Et chapitre neuf : prudence est mère de sûreté.

Scorpius reposa le livre, les sourcils haussés dans un mimique de pure incrédulité, et Al' gloussa :

– On dirait une série de titre pour des films d'horreur de série Z. C'est quoi les hellbounds, d'ailleurs ?

– Ce sont des sortes de chiens faméliques, le renseigna Scorpius. Ils ont un comportement de charognard mais peuvent facilement attaquer, comme des chacals ou des hyènes. Et ils ressemblent un peu au Sombrals : noirs, squelettiques, effrayants. Ils n'ont pas d'ailes, mais ils peuvent retenir leur souffle très longtemps et se déplacent souvent dans les cours d'eaux ou les égouts.

– Brrr, frissonna Al'. Et il y en a dans le monde Moldu ?

– Oui, forcément. Sauf qu'ils craignent la lumière et vivent surtout dans les égouts et catacombes, alors franchement, ce n'est pas une menace majeure si tu te balades dans la rue… Pense à ça comme à de gros rats moches.

Al' émit un vague grognement d'assentiment, puis attrapa son propre manuel de Défense, une feuille de brouillon, et commença à rédiger le devoir pour Nejem. L'Ankou poussa un soupir de martyr, puis attrapa lui aussi une feuille :

– Je vais faire la traduction de Mocking. Je recopierai la Défense sur toi, et tu recopieras les Runes sur moi, ok ?

– Comme d'habitude, sourit le jeune Potter sans lever les yeux de son travail.

La traduction de Runes s'avéra fichtrement complexe. Il s'agissait d'une description d'une image. Un fleuve tumultueux, des eaux sombres, un débit rapide, une cascade, et une île rocheuse soutenant un château au bord de ladite cascade, en plein milieu du cours d'eau, décrite par tout un tas de métaphores pour illustrer la façon dont elle fendait l'eau et se dressait comme un défi au courant.

– C'est très poétique mais c'est complètement sadique, conclut l'Ankou en reposant le texte de Runes.

– Comme la plupart des textes de Mocking, commenta Al' sans cesser d'écrire.

– Non, mais d'habitude elle nous donne des sujets loufoques. Pas des trucs ennuyeux comme ça. Une description de paysage, aaaarg !

– Si tu as fini, tu peux te mettre à l'exercice sur les Runes de camouflage, lança Al' sans aucune pitié.

L'Ankou se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur le dos et les bras en croix, regardant le plafond d'un air noir et méditant sa revanche sur ce monde cruel et injuste. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lâcher des pétards pendant le cours de Nejem ? Non, ça manquait d'originalité. Empoisonner le repas ? Déjà fait. Faire une bataille de bouffe ? Déjà fait aussi. Préparer une embuscade et… ? Non, déjà fait.

… Wow, les Rôdeurs avaient quand même été assez actifs durant les quatre années précédentes.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'avaient _pas_ fait ? réfléchit plutôt Scorpius. Ils avaient explorés quasiment tous les gags basiques. Il fallait augmenter le niveau d'un cran. Utiliser toutes leurs ressources. Les Runes, tiens. Les Runes de camouflage, justement. Oooooh, ça lui faisait penser à ces parcs d'attractions qu'il avait vu cet été (car oui, s'étant pas mal baladé dans le monde Moldu durant l'été, l'Ankou avait eu le plaisir d'être initié par Naima à une fête foraine, qui incluait plusieurs manèges pour le moins étonnants). Le palais des glaces ! Ou le labyrinthe de verre où il avait passé son temps à se cogner contre les murs. Avec quelques sorts, un ou deux Charmes pour la sécurité, et des Runes pour garder ça secret… Oui, ça pourrait se faire…

Scorpius émit un ricanement diabolique, toute idée d'exercice Runique oublié, et Al' releva le nez de ses parchemins pour lui lancer un regard curieux.

– Je me demande s'il existe un sort permettant de faire jaillir des éclairs en arrière-plan à chaque fois que je prends une résolution de mauvais augure, expliqua l'Ankou.

– J'ai comme un lointain sentiment me disant que je devrais faire quelque chose à ce sujet, soupira son ami.

– Ignore-le, lui conseilla Scorpius d'un ton goguenard en se levant.

– Tu as raison, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à tes pulsions mégalomaniaques, et certainement pas la dernière ! fit flegmatiquement Al' en le suivant des yeux. Tu vas où ?

– Voir si on peut installer un labyrinthe de verre dans un passage fréquenté. J'ai envie de voir des gens se manger des murs invisibles de plein fouet. Tu viens ?

Al' sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et bondit sur ses pieds :

– C'était une question rhétorique j'espère. Bien sûr que je viens !

Abandonnant traductions, exercices et dissertations en vrac sur leurs lits, les deux Rôdeurs se dirigèrent avec entrain vers les étages du château, discutant déjà du meilleur moyen d'installer des pièges sans se faire repérer. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	5. Miracle sans visage

Et voilà les** réponses aux review ! **Y en a pas beaucoup, mais on sens qui sont les fidèles là x)

Salut **Aomine** ! Premier à poster une review x) Je me demande si je ne vais pas ralentir mon rythme de publication un petit peu, quand même. Enfin bref... Contente que ça t'ai plu x)

Hey **Zeidra** ! Oui Gobe-Planche sert pas à grand-chose, mais c'est parce que c'est un changement de dernière minute dans la fic x) Le truc des Hellbound est volontaire, le terme de _Hellhound_ est supposément une déformation Moldue du truc. Encore un détail que je n'ai pas mis dans la fic ! Ah et sinon, la traduction de Mocking a un sens caché mais je ne sais pas si je l'exploiterai finalement x)

Hello **Carminy** =D Ouais, l'histoire des bics m'est venue en voyant à quel point les sorciers tenaient à ce que tout leur fratra soit "authentique". Les marchandises industrielles, ça doit les décontenancer xD Et Hyperion... Ah, Hyperion. IL EST DEVENU COOL. M'enfin il avait de bonnes références, avec Demy et l'Ankou xD Enfin bref ! Pour le labyrinthe tranparent tu vas être contente, c'est dans ce chapitre !

Hey **Imthebest** ! Oui Carrie a tout d'abord été créée pour être la Anaïs du groupe, c'est vrai x) Elle devient de plus en plus badass mais certains traits dominent beaucoup xD Quant à Naima... NAIMA EST UNE BRUTE ET ELLE EST GENIALE. Voilà. Et oui, à la fin de l'année Al' et Scorpius auront leur forme Animagus !

.

* * *

.

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** le rythme de la chanson des Grenouilles Volantes, ce groupe sorcier, est inspiré de celui de "Superhero" de Simon Curtis, si ça vous tente de chanter avec les Rôdeurs… XD

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Il y a une réplique inspirée de _Harry Potter et les Méthodes de la Rationalité_, dans ce chapitre. Encore une fois, je vous recommande cette fic brillante !

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** le début de ce chap' m'a éclaté. La deuxième moitié, en revanche, c'est du pur masochisme, avec du sang et du chagrin et du désespoiiiiir. Vous êtes prévenus x)

.

* * *

.

**Miracle sans visage**

.

Lorsque James Potter avança dans le hall de l'école, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour dîner, il ne fit pas plus de trois pas avant de se prendre de plein fouet un mur invisible. Autour de lui, les autres Gryffondors et Serdaigles qui avaient descendus avec lui les escaliers, revenant de leur cours de Métamorphose, s'étaient aussi stoppés net avec des _outch_ étouffés.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grommela Camille Diregrey en se massant le front.

En cette dernière semaine du mois de septembre, l'atmosphère était tendue au château. Il y avait Winchester et ses retenues, Nejem et ses leçons de morale, les Réfractaires qui occupait tout l'espace sonore, et les enfants de politiques qui s'inquiétaient de la dissolution prochaine du Magenmagot.

Faust avança, un bras tendu devant lui, et passa entre Camille et James sans rencontrer d'obstacles… Jusqu'à ce que sa main touche une surface lisse devant lui, qu'il palpa jusqu'à en trouver les limites. Un panneau : c'était un panneau de verre.

– Il y a des murs invisibles, commenta Tom Bluesky en levant sa baguette. _Revelio_ !

Rien ne se passa. Les panneaux étaient en verre, ce qui assurait déjà leur discrétion : mais en plus, leur invisibilité était garantie par des Runes, et à moins de les effacer, les sorts ne révéleraient rien. Faust contourna le mur invisible auquel il s'était heurté, et repris son avancée, avant de se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac. Il jura et fit demi-tour, prenant un autre itinéraire, marchant les bras tendus devant lui. Fred éclata de rire :

– Un labyrinthe invisible ! C'est génial !

– C'est complètement puéril, riposta Camille Diregrey qui s'était cognée le nez.

– Mais non, c'est super ! s'écria Cameron en se précipitant dans le labyrinthe.

Sa course fut de courte durée car il se heurta de plein fouet à un panneau invisible. Bras tendus devant lui, il reprit son chemin d'un pas plus prudent, semblant suivre des murs qu'on ne voyait pas et zigzaguer de façon totalement aléatoire.

Demy, sentant là un plan de son petit frère, se lança elle aussi. A sa suite, ils furent nombreux à le suivre et à profiter de cette attraction inattendue. Même James, une fois passée la mauvaise humeur due à sa rencontre assez violente avec le premier panneau de verre, se prit au jeu.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et les autres classes descendaient des étages où ils avaient eu cours. Très vite, d'autres classes les rejoignirent : les sixièmes années du module de Runes, puis les cinquièmes années (moins un certain petit groupe de fauteurs de troubles…) qui revenait d'Histoire de la Magie, les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigles, puis les quatrièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor… Et ils se lancèrent également dans l'aventure : à la façon de Sherlock Holmes, ils essayaient de deviner quel chemin était praticable en étudiant les traces de pas sur le sol ou en essayant de deviner la place des panneaux. Dorothy McFergus, une élève de sixième année, lança un Charme pour tracer une bande colorée derrière les pas de Juliette Misty, afin de la suivre sans risquer de se prendre un mur : mais, huée par la foule qui voulait garder le fun de son jeu, elle fut obligée de faire disparaitre son sort.

Perché sur un balcon du second étage qui dominait le hall, sept élèves contemplaient leur travail avec satisfaction.

– Ça valait le coup de sécher l'Histoire pour installer ça, non ? lança Al'.

Reg esquissa un mince sourire :

– Oh que oui…. Regardez, Fred va arriver au centre.

Au centre du hall, invisible sur le sol, se trouvait une plaque de verre ronde. Elle tournait dès qu'on montait dessus, dans le but de désorienter l'élève infortuné qui cherchait à passer au plus court pour gagner le hall. Quand Fred grimpa sur ladite plaque, elle se mit à tourner comme une toupie, l'envoyant à plat ventre, et ne s'immobilisa que quand il réussi à en descendre en rampant… Pour se prendre, deux secondes plus tard, un autre mur de verre. Les dizaines d'autres élèves piégées dans labyrinthe hurlaient de rire.

– C'est génial, s'extasia Chiara. Comment vous avez eu cette idée ?

L'Ankou, qui était perché sur la rambarde et balançait ses jambes dans le vide, esquissa un sourire :

– Grâce à une attraction assez semblable dans une foire Moldue.

– La fête foraine où Naima nous a traînés ? releva Carrie. Ah ah ! Je savais que tu avais aimé !

– Évidemment qu'il a aimé, rigola Reg. Il a gagné une peluche de panda à l'attraction de tir. Ce mec vise comme un démon.

A côté d'elle, Marcus prit un air de chiot battu, son regard passant de l'Ankou à Carrie et à Reg, et geignit misérablement :

– Vous êtes allé à une fête foraine sans moi ?

– Tu n'étais pas à la Planque ce jour-là, se contenta de répondre l'Ankou.

Dylan, le dernier et le plus silencieux membre de leur petite bande, se redressa soudain de sa position avachie contre la rambarde :

– Rose a trouvé la sortie !

En effet, Rose Weasley faisait partie des Serdaigles à être entrés dans le labyrinthe, et était parvenue à la sortie. Elle fit quelques pas prudents, cherchant à tâtons autour d'elle des murs qui n'étaient plus là, puis se retourna avec un large sourire pour faire face à la foule encore coincée dans la labyrinthe.

– Par ici !

Il y eu un mouvement général dans sa direction, et un _outch !_ collectif quand ce mouvement fuit suivit de l'impact contre un des murs du labyrinthe. Les Rôdeurs, sur leur perchoir, durent se plaquer une main contre la bouche pour ne pas se trahir par leurs éclats de rire.

– Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la peluche de panda ? s'intéressa Marcus.

– Hein ?

– La peluche de panda que tu as gagnée à un stand de tir dans une fête foraine où vous êtes allés sans moi, précisa Marcus d'une traite.

L'Ankou haussa les épaules :

– Je l'ai offerte à Constance.

– Ah oui, je l'ai vu dans sa chambre, se rappela Dylan.

Constance, la petite sœur de Dylan, avait à présent quatre ans et sa chambre était encombrée de peluches en tout genre. Etant donné que les enfants Malefoy passaient souvent leurs vacances chez des amis, et qu'ils étaient à Poudlard durant l'année scolaire, ils voyaient rarement la petite Constance : ça ne les empêchait pas de l'adorer et de l'entraîner dans leurs jeux quand ils en avaient l'occasion.

– Ah, voilà les septièmes années, fit Reg en désignant une nuée de vert, d'argent, de rouge et d'or, qui remontaient les escaliers.

Les Serpentards et Gryffondors de septièmes années revenaient du cours de Potions et affichaient tous un air maussade qui se mua en choc en voyant le chaos. Puis ils comprirent pourquoi il y avait un tel embouteillage dans le hall, et se glissèrent tout naturellement dans le jeu. Du moins, certains d'entre eux…

– Margaret Fanz a trouvé le passage !

En effet, en rasant les murs, on pouvait éviter tout le labyrinthe : il n'allait pas jusqu'aux murs de pierre. La Gryffondor avait sans doute compris que le labyrinthe partait du centre de la pièce et ne pouvait pas être si grand que ça…

Quelques élèves la virent et lui emboitèrent le pas, mais la plupart commençaient à trouver leur chemin dans le labyrinthe, à grand renfort de jurons, de rire ou de grognement de douleurs. Demy et Abby avaient déjà trouvé la sortie observaient leurs camarades se perdre, riant et leur lançant des directions aléatoire. Matthew Bluesky fut le suivant à s'échapper, et entama une danse de la victoire qui, lorsque Noah Kap lança de la musique et que Naima, Owen et Gareth se mirent à danser en plein milieu du labyrinthe, entraîna ce qui ressemblait à une _flash mob_. Noah augmenta le son de la musique d'un coup de baguette, le morceau de rock sorcier résonna dans tout le hall, couvrant rires et encouragements :

_Move your body and sing louder, louder, louder !_

_Let them hear your voice, let them know you're better_

_Woooh woooh, And sing __**louder**__ !_

C'était une chanson des _Grenouilles Volantes_, un groupe sorcier américain dont les chansons étaient très connues et très en vogue. Tout le monde connaissait. Au bout d'une minute, tous les élèves prisonniers du labyrinthe de verre étaient en train de remuer, tourner et voltiger, et ce fut en _moowalk_ que Lysandre Condor franchit la sortie, sous les hurlements d'encouragement de sa Maison.

– Ça devient encore mieux de ce qu'on avait prévu ! s'exclama joyeusement l'Ankou.

– D'un autre côté, tout le monde n'attendait que l'occasion de péter un câble, déclara Marcus.

Dylan leur flanqua un coup de coude, désignant les grandes portes menant à l'extérieur du château, qui venaient de s'ouvrir :

– Et voilà les troisièmes années !

Ceux-là revenaient des serres : c'était un groupe Poufsouffle-Serpentard. Lily poussa un cri joyeux et se rua dans le labyrinthe, entraînant Vicky avec elle. Hyperion et William Dawn lui emboitèrent le pas, blasés. D'autres élèves continuaient à rejoindre le hall au fur et à mesure que leurs classes prenaient fin, et le joyeux tumulte du hall ne cessait de croitre, dominé par la musique trépidante et les cris d'encouragement aux danseurs, entrecoupés de rires joyeux.

La _flash mob_ prenait de l'ampleur et la musique résonnait dans tous le hall, à présent : de quoi rameuter tout le reste de l'école. Les trois quarts des élèves connaissaient les paroles et chantaient en chœur, tapant contre les murs invisible sous dans leurs mains, et les Rôdeurs, hilare et extatiques, se mirent à chanter aussi sans se soucier davantage de leur discrétion.

_Stand up and look around_

_They claps their hands and scream so loud it shake the ground !_

_Everybody is dancing, everybody is singin'_

_Tell me you're in, oh, tell me you're in !_

Plusieurs élèves de sixièmes années ou plus, exploitant le Sort d'Adhérence (que Flitwick n'allait enseigner aux cinquièmes années qu'en Décembre, quel dommage) étaient grimpé sur les murs en y collant leurs semelles ou leurs mains, et hurlaient des encouragements. Noah Kap et Owen Pritchard, au centre du labyrinthe, faisaient une battle déchaînée, enchaînant saltos, figures au sol, et mouvements gracieux et désarticulés.

_Gotta take it to the top and make yourself a superstar !_

_You've got all you need in you,_

_Just be louder and you'll go through _

Les Rôdeurs, n'y tenant plus, quittèrent leur balcon et dévalèrent les escaliers sans cesser de chanter à tue-tête, et débarquèrent en plein milieu du hall transformé en labyrinthe et en dancefloor. Quasiment tous les élèves chantaient à tue-tête, la musique rugissait encore plus fort, et ceux qui ne chantaient pas criaient, sifflaient ou riaient, quand ils n'étaient pas totalement concentrés sur leur danse comme Naima, Noah, Eva, le Quatuor ou même Fred. Fred était d'ailleurs un sacrément bon danseur de rock, et quand il parvint à nouveau au centre du labyrinthe, Owen lui céda tout de suite la place pour que ce soit le Gryffondor qui affronte Naima en matière d'acrobaties.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les profs n'arrivent, avec ce boucan : mais ça n'empêcha pas Chiara de bondir dans le labyrinthe, entraînant Carrie à sa suite, et Marcus de se mettre à danser avec Elisa Brown qui passait par là. Scorpius, lui, sans aucun souci pour sa dignité de Malefoy, chantait à pleine voix avec les autres.

_Move your body and sing louder, louder, louder !_

_Let them hear your voice, let them know you're better_

_Woooh woooh, And sing __**louder**__ !_

_Woooh, woooh, woooooh ~_

_And sing, sing, sing __**louder**__ !_

La musique prit fin dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de rugissements enthousiastes, et de cris joyeux. Les élèves étaient déchaînés. L'Ankou et Al' souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles : c'était parti un peu en vrille, mais l'idée de base était la leur, et ils en étaient trèèèès fiers.

Mocking surgit soudain de la Grande Salle et tout le monde se figea, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, esquissant un sourire en coin :

– Très belle performance, Weasley, Jones, Pritchard, Kap. Cinq points chacun.

Il y eu des murmures étonnés, quelques rires amusés, et des gloussements vaguement hystériques de la part des danseurs qui venaient de faire gagner des points à leur Maison.

– On a besoin d'un module de danse, fit quelqu'un dans la foule.

– Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, fit Mocking imperturbable.

Et juste à la fin de sa phrase, une Laughlin furieuse et un Nejem à l'air sérieusement contrarié firent irruptions dans le hall, ayant visiblement dévalé les escaliers.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Scorpius, Al', Chiara, Marcus, Reg, Carrie et Dylan se raidirent. Puis avec une parfaite synchronisation, les sept comploteurs pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le labyrinthe, se concentrant sur les panneaux de verre, et chuchotèrent :

– _Runae_ _Evanesco Totalus_.

Les quelques élèves qui étaient affalés contre les murs où s'y appuyaient s'effondrèrent par terre : cela mis à part, il n'y eut aucun changement, aucune preuve qu'ils venaient d'effacer les traces de leur méfait, et ils adressèrent tous un sourire angélique à leurs enseignants.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? s'exclamait Laughlin. On vous entendait à l'autre bout du château !

– Les responsables de ce chahut auront trois heures de colle, menaça Nejem en essayant son front chauve et transpirant. Qui sont-ils ?

Les élèves se regardèrent. La délation, ils n'y étaient pas étrangers. Mais dénoncer les suspects tout en se trouvant dans la même pièce que James et sa bande, le Quatuor, et les Rôdeurs, c'est à dire tous les possibles suspects d'un coup pareil ? Autant dire tout de suite adieu à toute vie sociale.

– Mais personne, professeur ! fit Demy qui était l'expression même de l'étonnement.

– Juste l'agitation normale de la fin de journée, déclara Cyrius d'un air dégagé.

– Exactement, fit l'Ankou d'un ton onctueux.

– Tout à fait, approuva Naima le plus sérieusement du monde en renouant sa cravate défaite.

– Affirmatif, déclara Lucy Zabini d'un air impavide.

– Le train-train habituel quoi, fit Fred qui avait le souffle court et lisage écarlate.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, et James déclara même d'un ton innocent :

– C'est même plutôt calme, je trouve.

– Tout à fait, approuva Lily totalement échevelée. Et je meurs de faim !

Nejem avait l'air franchement insulté que les élèves se foutent de lui comme ça. Mocking se retenait très fort de rigoler. Laughlin, elle, poussa un soupir résigné :

– Allez, disparaissez.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et en moins de d'une minutes, le hall était complètement désert et les élèves avaient envahi la Grande Salle en riant. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, ce fut comme si toutes les tensions, toutes les divisions avaient disparues. Le Club s'assit autour de Lucy à la table des Serpentards, le Quatuor s'avachi chez les Poufsouffles avec Stella, les Rôdeurs se retrouvèrent à squatter chez les Gryffondors. Les élèves discutaient avec excitation entre eux.

– Le labyrinthe était génial, commenta Aenor en passant près des Rôdeurs.

– Oui, ceux qui ont fait ça sont plutôt doué, fit Al' innocemment.

Aenor rit, puis désigna la table des Poufsouffles d'un signe de tête, où Naomi s'était déjà assise :

– Je mange avec Stella et le Quatuor ce soir, mais on mange ensemble demain matin ?

– Pas de souci. Table des Serpentards ?

– Table des Serpentards, confirma Aenor. A tout à l'heure !

Et elle s'éloigna, sa chevelure couleur chocolat dansant dans son dos et rebondissant sur ses épaules. L'Ankou se hâta de détourner les yeux. Juste à temps pour voir Rose s'assoir avec eux, à côté de Dylan.

– Vous avez loupé le début du chapitre sur la révolte des sorciers américains, fit la rouquine d'un ton réprobateur.

Ah oui, le cours d'Histoire qu'ils avaient séchés… Dylan lui fit un regard de chiot battu :

– Mais tu me passeras tes notes, dis ?

Rose haussa les épaules, et se servit en frites :

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On avait bien besoin d'un peu de détente et, pour une fois, vous n'avez pas dégradé le matériel de l'école.

– On n'a jamais dégradé le matériel de l'école ! s'insurgea l'Ankou.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est nous qui sommes responsables du labyrinthe ? ajouta Al' en haussant les sourcils.

– Parce que vous êtes une bande de secoués du citrons inconséquents et irresponsables qui arrachez les portes des toilettes pour surfer dans des couloirs inondés par un fantôme, voilà ce qui me permet d'affirmer que c'est vous !

– … Elle marque un point, finit par dire Reg.

– Mais rien ne permet d'affirmer avec certitude notre culpabilité dans cette affaire, fit l'Ankou d'un ton décontracté en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

– Oh, pour l'amour de… ! s'exclama Rose en levant les bras au ciel. Vous l'avez fait, non ?

– Eh bien, commença Al' d'un ton parfaitement sérieux. Cette affirmation péremptoire me parait excessivement tranchée.

– Et blessante, ajouta l'Ankou avec la même gravité. En effet, il est offensant de penser que notre innocence n'est pas envisageable pour nos condisciples, qui posent sur nous un regard accusateur.

Al' hocha gravement la tête :

– Tu n'imagines pas les conséquences dévastatrices que ça pourra avoir sur notre psyché juvénile et encore si malléable.

Muette, Rose regarda alternativement Albus et Scorpius. Reg et Carrie étouffaient tant bien que mal leurs rires dans leurs serviettes, tandis que Marcus s'était étranglé avec son verre d'eau et que Dylan et Chiara faisaient mine de lui taper dans le dos pour masquer leurs propres sourires hilare. Finalement, la jeune Weasley laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains avec un soupir désespéré, avant de relever la tête pour fusiller les Rôdeurs du regard :

– Pourquoi vous ne répondez jamais directement quand on vous pose une question ?

L'Ankou haussa les épaules :

– Vois-tu Weasley, si on nous demandait "est-ce que c'est vous qui avez vidé l'encrier de Fanz ?" et qu'on disait "oui", mais qu'ensuite on nous demandait "est-ce que c'est vous qui avez mit le feu à la serre numéro trois ?" et que cette fois on disait "nous ne pouvons ni affirmer ni infirmer cette allégation", ça vendrait plutôt la mèche, tu ne penses pas ?

– Vous avez _mit le feu à la serre numéro trois_ ?!

– Non, c'était un exemple !

– Quoique, commença Al'. On y a justement cours demain, alors…

– NON !

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Owen Pritchard à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit alors voilà, je me lance ! Tout va bien à Poudlard, tellement bien que tout le monde est sur les nerfs. Heureusement, on a eu un bon fou-rire ce soir. Ça a été un peu animé car, quand on est descendu dîner, on s'est retrouvé pris au piège dans un labyrinthe de verre, dans le hall ! Et quand quelqu'un a lancé la musique, c'est vite devenu n'importe quoi._

_Heureusement que Gareth et moi, on a pas mal traîné avec le voisinage Moldu. On connait plain de mouvements maintenant, et la danse, ça impressionne pas mal les filles ! Vous pourrez dire à Stephen qu'il n'y a pas de honte à danser, pour un mec. Mieux, ça a la classe !_

_Voilà, c'est tout. Prenez soin de vous et sortez Stephen de la crypte qu'il appelle sa chambre. Bisous,_

_Owen._

**oOoOoOo**

Septembre se terminait paisiblement. Les parents riaient en recevant les lettres de leurs enfants, et attendaient avec appréhension la dissolution et les nouvelles élections du Magenmagot. Et puis, tout bascula.

La vieille de ladite élection, les Ecorcheurs attaquèrent.

C'était un dimanche. La plupart des gens, Moldus, sorciers ou membres de la Confrérie, étaient chez eux. Chez les Malefoy, Alva venait de rentrer du haras Emerald, couverte de poussière après avoir été désarçonnée par un Abraxan colérique. Draco avait proposé de transformer le cheval ailé en peluche pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, et pour finir les époux Malefoy étaient montés ensemble à l'étage partager une douche. Ils venaient d'en sortir, et étaient affalés sur leur lit pour poursuivre leurs _activités_, serviettes humides abandonnées à mi-chemin entre le matelas et la porte de la salle de bain, quand soudain un Patronus en forme de dauphin bondit dans leur chambre (ça cassa tout de suite l'ambiance) et que la voix de Kim résonna d'un ton urgent :

– _La Trace s'est activée, il y a une attaque !_

Alva et Draco bondirent sur leurs pieds, se précipitant pour s'habiller. La Trace posée sur les patients-Ecorcheurs s'activait quand trois d'entre eux étaient dans la même zone, et leurs noms s'illuminaient alors sur la liste placée au Q.G. Il y avait des tours de gardes pour surveiller cette liste : deux personnes, au moins, portaient sur eux une montre qui chauffait quand la liste s'activait, et étaient chargés de trouver le lieu de l'attaque et de prévenir le reste de la Confrérie.

Alva fut la première habillée : elle avait simplement réenfilé ses vêtements de dressage, et un sort rapide natta sa chevelure en une tresse lâche. Le temps que Draco termine de boucler sa ceinture, Alva avait déjà ouvert leur armoire cachée par un faux tableau, exposant ainsi toute une collection d'armes : poignards, dagues, deux épées, trois arcs, une arbalète, des protèges-bras couverts de Runes, et même un gantelet d'armure qui semblait curieusement argenté. Alva enfila les protèges bras, attrapa un poignard mi-long et une dague courbe, avant de quitter la pièce en trombe. Son mari, lui, ne prit aucune arme : il se contenta de refermer le placard et de suivre son épouse.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé : ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

– Non, tu restes ici ! ordonna Draco en voyant Nathan faire mine de suivre Alva dans la cheminée du salon. S'il y a un changement, j'ai besoin que tu sois indemne pour coordonner la Confrérie, et si le Ministère débarque, tu dois protéger nos parents.

Nathan eut l'air offensé, mais le pronom utilisé pour désigner _leurs_ parents sembla lui rendre son calme. Il hocha la tête, et Draco entra dans les flammes vertes en prononçant :

– Douze, Square Grimmauld !

Draco réapparut au Q.G., et se hâta d'entrer dans le salon. Une carte de Grande-Bretagne s'étalait sur la table. Kimberley Smith, Jack Sloper et David Jarvis étaient déjà là, et Alva venait de les rejoindre. Kim redressa la tête et trouva le regard de Draco :

– Ils sont à St Courlapin. Sept d'entre eux : j'ai déjà noté leurs noms.

– S'il y a des Réfractaires peu drogués qui les dirigent, ils seront plus de sept, fit David d'un ton soucieux.

– On y va quand même, ordonna Alva. Pas de quartiers, mais pas de risques inutiles non plus. Draco…

Elle releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. Draco était un adversaire redoutable, vif comme un serpent : mais il n'était pas un combattant, il n'avait pas d'entraînement, et il détestait se battre. Il détestait _réellement_ se battre. Plus que le fait qu'il était le chef de la Confrérie, ce fut cela, ce dégoût et cette peur qui lui serraient les tripes depuis qu'il avait seize ans, qui lui firent dire lentement :

– Je reste là. Je vous attends.

Alva hocha la tête, le regard déjà distrait vers la promesse de combat, et cherchant un objet à transformer en Portoloin. Draco savait qu'elle ne le jugeait pas : Alva avait ce côté sauvage, Gryffondor, qui la poussait à aller seule au combat. Il n'empêche que Draco se sentit soudain malade d'angoisse et de culpabilité, à l'idée de laisser partir sa femme et ses amis affronter un groupe de bêtes sauvages.

– On gardera un œil sur elle, lui glissa Jack en passant près de lui.

Alva, qui avait déjà transformé un encrier en Portoloin, lui jeta un regard noir, et l'Auror se hâta de toucher le petit bocal de verre. Kim et David suivirent le mouvement. Durant l'instant précédent l'activation du Portoloin, Alva chercha le regard de son mari. Le soutint.

– Je vais revenir, fit-elle avec assurance.

– Si tu ne le fais pas, je divorce, répliqua Draco.

Alva sourit. L'instant d'après, dans un flash de lumière et un bruit d'aspiration, elle et les autres membres de la Confrérie avaient disparu. Draco resta seul.

…

St Courlapin était un petit village sorcier, presque un hameau en fait, qui se trouvait dans le Yorkshire, à la lisière d'un parc naturel, et plus précisément d'une forêt. Ce fut donc au milieu des bois que les membres de la Confrérie apparurent. A vint mètres d'eux s'élevait la première maison : à cent mètres, peut-être moins, résonnaient les hurlements.

– Jack et Kim, vous restez ensemble et vous prenez par la droite, ordonna Alva. David, avec moi, on prend par la gauche. Tirez sur tout ce qui est vaguement Ecorcheurs. Ils sont très résistants, alors ne retenez pas vos sorts les plus noirs. Si vous avez l'occasion de tester de l'argent sur eux, essayez : Theo pense qu'ils ont des points communs avec les loups-garous. Go !

Ils s'élancèrent.

Alva et David tombèrent assez rapidement sur les premiers cadavres : celui d'un couple d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait sans doute essayé de fuir. Leurs corps avaient laissé une traînée de sang dans la rue et l'homme, même mort, avait la main tendue vers le cadavre à demi-dévoré de sa femme.

Alva détourna le regard et traîna David à sa suite vers les plus proches hurlements. Ils venaient d'une maison dont la porte était ouverte : dans le salon, un vieil homme était étendu sur le tapis dans une mare de sang, mais dans la cuisine, debout au-dessus d'une vieille femme inconscience, un homme tenait deux Ecorcheurs en respect à coups de sorts tous plus noirs les uns que les autres. Il avait l'air à demi-fou. Les fauves, eux, grondaient et rugissaient en tentant de s'approcher, mais étaient eux aussi en piteux état : les vêtements déchirés laissaient apparaitre leur pelage hirsute barré de plaies, et l'un d'eux avait un bras… Patte… Membre antérieur…. Salement amoché.

Alva ne fit pas dans la dentelle : elle pointa sa baguette sur les deux monstres et articula avec soin :

– _Hastae venatur_ !

Jaillissant de sa baguette dans un éclair de lumière, un épieu de bois large comme son mollet et terminé par une pointe de fer fusa dans les airs. L'un des deux Ecorcheurs le vit du coin de l'œil et bondit, se faisant seulement égratigner l'échine : mais l'autre ne fut pas assez vif, et se fit clouer au mur comme un insecte.

L'Ecorcheur survivant fit face à ses nouveaux adversaires en grondant. Alva retint un hoquet de dégoût. Silhouette animale, mi-debout mi-accroupie. Muscles proéminents. Corps recouvert de fourrure sous sa cape noire. Mains excessivement calleuses et terminées par des griffes. Mâchoires allongées, aux crocs tranchants, et front aplati… Les Ecorcheurs étaient apparus sur le Chemin de Traverse comme des hommes au comportement bestial : mais maintenant, ils étaient véritablement des bêtes, dont seuls quelques aspects du corps évoquaient encore l'être humain. Et il n'avait fallu que deux ans pour ça…

L'Ecorcheur n'eut pas le temps d'attaquer : avec un rugissement, l'homme acculé dans la cuisine lui jeta un sort qu'Alva ne connaissait pas, et la peau du monstre se mit à fondre comme si elle était rongée par un acide. David se tourna vers le sorcier qui, dans un état second, regardait son œuvre avec effroi :

– Vous allez bien ?

Muet, l'homme hocha la tête. Alva, retrouvant ses esprits, lui ordonna en désignant la vieille femme assommée sur le sol :

– Emmenez-la à Ste Mangouste par Cheminette, vite, et ne revenez pas !

– Ma fille est à l'étage, fit faiblement l'homme.

– Alors allez la chercher et allez ensemble à Ste Mangouste.

David hocha la tête et, tandis qu'Alva se préparait déjà à sortir, ajouta à l'adresse du sorcier hébété :

– Ne sortez pas. On va barrer la porte en quittant cette maison, ne touchez pas à nos sorts, juste… Contentez-vous de filer le plus vite possible. Cheminette, Transplanage, comme vous voulez, mais ne sortez pas dans la rue !

Puis il emboita le pas à Alva et, quand ils furent dehors, barra la porte ouverte d'un Enchantement de Mur Invisible. Devant le regard étonné d'Alva, il haussa les épaules :

– Ces gens ne sont pas comme toi et moi, Alva, ils n'ont pas le recul nécessaire pour savoir quoi faire une fois que l'adrénaline retombe. Ils sont tétanisés. Il faut leur donner des instructions pour éviter que, dans la panique, ils ne fassent n'importe quoi. Toi, tu ne vois pas beaucoup de civils dans ton travail : mais moi, à Gringotts, j'ai vu plein de clients se pétrifier de trouille face aux pièges alors que le bon sens recommandait de s'en éloigner…

Même plongée dans la frénésie du combat comme elle l'était, Alva prit mentalement note de son conseil. Combattre ne suffisait pas : il fallait s'assurer que ça n'ai pas servi à rien.

Puis ils se détournèrent tous les deux, et reprirent leur course vers le cœur du village. Là où il y avait le plus de cris.

Ils tombèrent sur deux autres maisons ouvertes, silencieuses comme la mort, des boutiques fracassées, et finalement, à un virage, ils tombèrent sur une femme blessée adossée à un mur, qui sanglotait en se vidant de son sang par une blessure à l'épaule. David s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Mais Alva, les nerfs à fleurs de peau comme jamais, tourna la tête vers la droite. Et elle vit l'Ecorcheur couvert de sang qui sortait d'une maison, vit le petit corps secoué de sanglots qu'il traînait derrière lui, et elle vit _rouge_.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de brandir sa baguette : tendant la main vers le monstre, elle rugit une Rune, une Rune si puissante qu'elle lui arracha presque la gorge, et un éclair de lumière frappa l'Ecorcheur.

Le fauve s'enflamma comme de la paille sèche.

Son supplice fut court : la Rune qu'Alva avait invoquée signifiait quelque chose comme _combustion immédiate_ ou _brûle comme du petit bois_. Il n'empêche que, le temps que ses poils et sa chair se consument et qu'il s'écroule, l'Ecorcheur poussa un hurlement d'agonie horrible, quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'humain, comme ces cris que l'on pousse quand on a dépassé toute raison. Avec ce détachement distant qu'on éprouve dans nos cauchemars, Alva sut que ce cri allait la hanter toute sa vie.

Déjà, l'Ecorcheur s'écroulait, réduit à un squelette calciné.

L'enfant qu'il traînait quelques instants plus tôt était resté là où il se trouvait, recroquevillé et secoué de sanglots terrifiés. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans. Alva aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer et lui dire que tout irait bien. Comme elle le faisait jadis, quand un de ses enfants avait un cauchemar. Comme elle le faisait toujours, parfois, quand elle avait la petite Constance sur les genoux et qu'elle voulait l'apaiser.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Le sang bouillait dans ses veines et elle était si submergée de colère et de haine qu'elle en tremblait. Elle n'entendait que le bruit labouré de sa respiration et le battement fou de son cœur qui résonnait à ses oreilles : ses poings se crispaient et se décrispaient, et elle avait l'impression qu'un dragon furieux s'était éveillé dans sa poitrine, crachant et rugissant, assoiffé de sang, et qui ne désirait rien de plus que d'attraper ces créatures et de les brûler, de les détruire. Jamais tant de haine ne l'avait submergée, jamais elle n'avait été si proche de se laisser guider par elle… Mis à part le jour où elle avait pris cette lame souillée de magie noire, et avait poignardé son père avec.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, et recula, mettant deux pas de distance en plus entre elle et l'enfant. Elle ne se faisait pas confiance pour l'approcher, pas maintenant. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourna vers David, et ordonna d'une voix rauque qu'elle eut peine à reconnaitre tant sa voix avait été cassée par la puissance de sa Rune :

– Occupe-toi d'eux.

Sans se soucier d'être vue (par qui, de toute façon ?), Alva se changea en louve. Son odorat fut aussitôt agressé par l'odeur de sang, de terreur et de mort. Mais plus loin, il y avait l'odeur des Fauves. L'odeur mi-humaine mi-âcre et sale qui caractérisait la drogue, la misère et la bestialité. L'odeur des Ecorcheurs. Ignorant l'appel de David, la louve gronda. En trois bonds, elle disparu en direction de sa cible.

Alva n'avait plus dix-huit ans : elle n'était plus aussi démunie qu'avant face à cette rage assassine et brûlante qui la saisissait lors du combat. Ce n'était pas l'ivresse qui enchantait Astrid, ce n'était pas la sauvagerie qui grisait jadis les sadiques comme Bellatrix. C'était autre chose, une cicatrice de la guerre, un mécanisme de défense pour ne pas se briser en mille morceaux face au danger. C'était une colère glacée qui envahissait ses veines comme du feu liquide, qui la rendait lucide mais si sauvage, si violente, si submergée par la colère, qu'elle se reconnaissait à peine. _Un syndrome de stress post-traumatique_, disait Nathan. Les Moldus qui survivent à une guerre se renferment sur eux-mêmes, souvent. Les sorciers encaissaient les traumatismes différemment, et beaucoup d'enfants et d'adolescents ayant survécu à la guerre avaient du mal à contrôler leur colère, ou remplaçaient leurs peurs par de la haine. Alva en faisait partie.

Elle ne laissait pas ça dicter sa vie. Elle avait lu des livres de psychologie, discuté avec Carmen, s'était plongé dans l'étude de la magie sans baguette pour se distraire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit comme une énième victime traumatisée. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle ne se laisserait pas submerger.

Seulement, parfois, le monde était si empli d'horreur… Parfois, c'était difficile de ne pas plonger dans la colère et de virer berserker pour oublier.

Alva-la-louve bondit au-dessus de la palissade d'un jardin juste à temps pour voire un Ecorcheur au visage un peu plus humain que les autres se jeter de tout son poids contre la porte d'une remise. Le loup en elle sentait l'odeur d'urine et de peur : il y avait un humain là-dedans, un humain terrifié qui sursautait à chaque fois que l'Ecorcheur s'abattait de tout son poids contre la porte. Même renforcée magiquement, le bois ne durerai pas face à la force surhumaine du monstre.

Alva se retransforma et, ayant retrouvé son calme lors de sa métamorphose, enchaîna les sorts avec méthode et rapidité, sans prononcer un mot : ses cordes vocales avaient prit un rude coup. Il valait mieux privilégier des sorts informulés. Un sort, et la porte sur laquelle l'Ecorcheur allait se jeter se renforça : un autre, et le panneau se couvrit de lames longues de dix centimètres. Le monstre n'aurait pas du pouvoir les éviter : mais, avec une agilité ahurissante, il s'empêcha de s'écraser contre la porte en mettant son bras entre lui et les couteaux. Sa patte fut traversée par les lames : mais pas ses côtes. Dommage.

L'Ecorcheur se tourna vers elle, un grondement mécontent montant de sa gorge, et ménageant sa patte blessée qui dégoulinant de sang et ne pouvait plus le porter. Son regard n'était pas fou. Ses gestes étaient plus posés que ceux de ces congénères. Pas de doute : celui-là était conscient de son environnement. Si elle pouvait le capturer…

L'Ecorcheur fit soudain demi-tour, fuyant le combat, et Alva changea aussitôt d'avis : elle ne pouvait pas le laisser fuir. Il avait vu son visage. Contrairement aux autres, il pourrait l'identifier, la traquer, s'attaquer à sa famille… Pas question de le laisser filer !

Elle se retransforma en louve et se jeta à sa poursuite. Il était rapide, mais la morphologie bizarre des Ecorcheurs, mélange d'humain et de loup-garou difforme, était faite pour bondir, attaquer, déchirer : pas pour courir, et encore moins avec une patte blessée. Alva le rattrapa et, comme un loup, se jeta sur sa patte arrière, ses mâchoires déchirant les tendons et broyant l'os. L'Ecorcheur tomba avec un rugissement furieux, se retournant pour attraper son attaquante : il était plus vif que prévu, et sa main griffue indemne se referma sur la patte avant d'Alva.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de mordre, d'attaquer, de se dégager : déjà les mâchoires monstrueuses de l'Ecorcheur fusaient vers sa gorge. Alors, dans un sursaut terrifié de magie, Alva se retransforma en humaine, et jeta de toutes ses forces son poing vers le fauve. Un geste mille fois travaillé, mille fois répété face à Draco. Instinctif.

Une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon de foot jaillit de son poing et explosa dans la figure de l'Ecorcheur.

Sa tête recula et il poussa un hurlement de douleur : mais il n'avait pas lâché sa proie. Au contraire, son emprise s'était resserrée, et ses doigts griffus écrasaient le bras de la Sang-Pur. Sans les protèges-bras gravés de Runes qu'elle avait enfilés, Alva aurait déjà eu les os écrasés comme du biscuit, avec la force surhumaine de l'Ecorcheur. Elle voulu lui jeter un sort : impossible. Il tenait le bras au bout duquel la Russe avait sa baguette, et tenait ainsi la main de la sorcière pointée dans la mauvaise direction.

Museau calcinés, yeux aveugles mais toujours bien vivant et plus furieux que jamais, l'Ecorcheur redressa la tête, ses mâchoires claquant à la recherche d'Alva. Coincée, terrifiée, la Russe chercha à tâtons le fourreau à sa ceinture… Les mâchoires claquèrent tout près d'elle… Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de sa dague… L'Ecorcheur ouvrit une gueule béante, visant la gorge…

Alva dégaina sa dague courbe et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans la gorge du monstre.

Il y eut un jaillissement écarlate qui éclaboussa la Sang-Pur de la tête aux pieds. L'Ecorcheur émit un gargouillis horrible, fut secoué de deux ou trois spasmes, puis cessa de bouger. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, Alva se dégagea, tombant sur les fesses dans sa hâte de s'éloigner du corps, et recula encore avant de se plier en deux et de vomir.

Le sang, le feu, l'odeur, le bruit qu'il avait fait, l'odeur de la sueur et de la peur, de l'urine, de la saleté, de la mort… C'était horrible, tellement horrible. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, secoué de frissons. Elle n'avait pas l'imprudence d'Astrid ou bien les idéaux naïfs d'Harry Potter. Elle, elle voyait la mort en face et elle voyait ses conséquences, elle voyait au-delà de l'ivresse de la bataille et sentait les relents de misère et d'horreur qui s'attachaient aux combat, elle voyait qu'au fond, tous ces morts ne menaient jamais à un avenir meilleur, que rien ne guérirai jamais les enfants de leurs cauchemars et des adultes de leurs dépressions. Elle voyait tout ça, et ça la rendait malade.

Mais Alva était une battante. Elle était le feu et elle ne cessait jamais de brûler. Elle ne s'écroulait jamais, tout au plus fléchissait-elle le pas. Elle ne savait pas s'arrêter de se battre, s'arrêter de marcher, s'arrêter de penser. Elle ne savait pas faire autrement.

Alors elle se remit debout, essuya son visage, et se mit à la recherche des autres Ecorcheurs.

Le combat était pratiquement fini : Kim et Jack avaient abattus deux des fauves ensemble, avaient aidé une vieille femme à en achever un autre, et David avait mortellement blessé un quatrième Ecorcheur peu après le départ d'Alva. La Russe retrouva ses amis au centre du village, à la poursuite du dernier Ecorcheur qui était salement amoché, et elle l'acheva avec un Sortilège de Découpe qui sectionna l'animal en deux.

– Il n'y en a plus, l'informa Jack. Tu vas bien ?

– Oh punaise, fit David en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est ton sang ?

Toujours incapable de parler, Alva secoua la tête. Ça lui apprendrait à jeter des Runes aussi puissantes sans baguette et sans préparation. Elle allait devoir rendre visite à Alyssa : son amie était la mieux placée pour tout ce qui touchait aux Runes. Ça serait l'occasion de l'informer de la conspiration, d'ailleurs…

– On reste pour aider les gens ? demanda David avec espoir en regardant autour d'eux.

Alva secoua la tête et regarda Kim. L'avocate, saisissant le message, expliqua à la place de la Russe :

– On aurait du mal à expliquer notre présence. On file. On a sauvé plein de gens déjà, David.

Le Briseur de Sorts céda, et attrapa un petit caillou qu'il changea en Portoloin. Les quatre membres de la Confrérie y posèrent un doigt et, l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparus.

Derrière eux, ils laissaient un village baignant dans le sang et l'horreur. Mais, comme la Gazette le publierai plus tard, avec neuf Ecorcheurs dans le village, il n'y aurait pas du y avoir de survivants : pas un seul, sur ce hameau de cent-vingt habitants, n'aurait du s'en tirer.

Mais ce jour-là, il y eu quatre-vingt-dix-huit personnes sauvées.

**oOoOoOo**

**Article de la Gazette du Sorcier, paru le 30 septembre 2021 :**

_**UN AFFAIBLISSEMENT DES ECORCHEURS ?**_

_Hier après-midi, les Ecorcheurs ont à nouveau frappé. Le village de St Courlapin, hameau paisible du Yorkshire, possédait pourtant des barrières magiques dressées : néanmoins, sans renouvellement régulier des sorts, celles-ci s'étaient affaiblies. L'absence de patrouilles, malgré les demandes répétées des Aurors et tireurs de baguette (article détaillé page 27), a permit aux Ecorcheurs de d'endommager un point de la barrière et de pénétrer dans le village sans être arrêtés._

_L'attaque a été courte : moins de dix minutes. Selon les rapports des Aurors, neufs Ecorcheurs étaient présents, et d'après les témoignages et les dégâts causés, ils étaient encore plus sauvages que lors de leurs attaques précédentes, semblant s'être totalement mués en bêtes. Neuf Ecorcheurs, un village sans protections empli de civils : le drame semblait inévitable…_

_Et pourtant, la chance a sourit à ce hameau._

_Les Ecorcheurs n'ont d'abord rencontré aucune résistance, massacrant une vingtaine de personnes dans les rues avant que les villageois ne puissent se réfugier dans leurs maisons et barricader leurs portes. Comme à Godric's Hollow, les Ecorcheurs auraient alors du défoncer les portes et traquer leurs proies à l'intérieur : mais quelqu'un leur a fait face. Et quelqu'un les a vaincus. Pour la première fois, les Ecorcheurs ont été exterminés durant une attaque !_

_« J'étais caché dans mon abri de jardin », nous raconte Ophélia Stonedge, une trentenaire rescapée de St Courlapin. « Je m'y suis réfugiée dès que j'ai vu cette chose, par-dessus ma palissade, passer dans la rue. J'ai refermé la porte juste quand il sautait par-dessus ma palissade, et ensuite, il y a eu des coups sur ma porte, comme s'il essayait de la défoncer. Je pensais que j'allais mourir… Et tout d'un coup, il a donné un coup contre la porte et a rugit de douleur. Je l'ai entendu s'écarter de ma remise, et grogner, puis il y a eu des bruits de course… Quelqu'un l'a empêché d'aller me chercher dans cet abri de jardin, et cette personne l'a chassé de chez moi, et l'a tué. Il y avait quelqu'un à ce moment-là, quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé la vie. »_

_S'agit-il de villageois, de quelqu'un de passage ? Impossible d'obtenir des informations : les rares témoins de ces combats à l'issue impossible ont parlé d'une femme blonde drapée de feu, à moins qu'elle n'ait été brune et entourée d'éclairs de magie, ou qu'il s'agisse d'un homme avec une cape flottant derrière lui. Un habitant du village, qui a refusé de nous donner son nom, affirme qu'ils étaient deux. Néanmoins, son témoignage n'est pas considéré fiable car, en atterrissant dans la Cheminette de Ste Mangouste avec sa fille terrifiée et sa mère blessée, il s'est fracturé le crâne en s'évanouissant._

_Ce ou ces sauveurs mystérieux, en tout cas, ont sauvé quatre-vingt-dix-huit personnes d'une mort atroce. D'après les éléments entendus ou entraperçus par les villageois, ils ont traqués les Ecorcheurs un par un dans les rues de St Courlapin, et les ont exécutés avec une efficacité que même nos Aurors n'étaient pas parvenus à atteindre. Cette version est confirmée par les Aurors, qui ont identifié la cause de la mort des neufs Ecorcheurs trouvés dans les rues comme étant le résultat d'un féroce combat magique._

_« Ces types ne sont pas des débutants », a déclaré l'Auror Jeremiah Hanson, membre de l'équipe dépêchée sur les lieux après le combat, et interrogé par la _Gazette_ à la sortie de son travail. « Ils avaient la très ferme intention de tuer ces Ecorcheurs. Les sorts qui ont tué ces bêtes… Ce n'étaient pas des civils essayant de se défendre avec ce qu'on leur a appris dans des manuels. C'était des gens qui savaient comment tuer. Peut-être des types qui ont déjà eu affaire à des loups-garous… »_

_Interrogé sur ce dernier point, Mr Hanson a refusé de nous répondre. Néanmoins, selon les rumeurs courant au Ministère, la ressemblance serai de plus en plus visible entre Ecorcheurs et loups-garous. Les deux, au final, ne feraient-ils qu'un ? Et le sauveur de Courlapin, dans ce cas, serai-t-il un ennemi de cette race très controversée ?_

_Rédigé par Nero McAlister &amp; Julius Beroff._

_(Page 4 – Liste des morts) (Page 6 – Théories et témoignages : les sauveurs de St Courlapin) (Page 15 : Nouveau décret imposant un contrôle mensuel des barrières) (Page 17 – Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Beauxbâtons… Sans Poudlard !) (Page 27 – La catastrophe aurait-elle pu être évitée par une patrouille d'Aurors ?) (Page 30 : Le nouveau Magenmagot)_

**oOoOoOo**

Lucius reposa le journal sur la table basse, le front plissé. Nathan et Narcissa, plongés dans un jeu de Go dont le plateau et les pierres semblaient avoir au moins deux siècles et valoir une fortune, ne levèrent même pas la tête. Draco, qui triait leur courrier tout en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer que la petite Constance s'était endormie sur ses genoux, tourna la tête vers l'entrée du salon : Alva venait d'en franchir la porte avec un soupir fatigué.

– Cathy n'est pas là ? demanda Alva en s'asseyant face à son mari.

– Non, elle est sortie.

Alva ne dit rien, mais un pli soucieux barra son front. Entre Nathan qui se consacrait entièrement à ses recherches, ses théories et la Confrérie, et Cathy qui passait son temps à sortir Merlin seul savait où et qui n'en parlait jamais à sa famille… Restait-il quoique ce soit, entre eux ? Restait-il même quoi que ce soit entre Cathy et le reste des Malefoy ?

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Alyssa ? fit Draco.

Tirée de ses pensées, Alva déchargea son époux d'une partie des lettres à trier en grommelant :

– Comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle m'a crié dessus pour avoir utilisé une Rune aussi puissante, m'a crié dessus parce que je ne lui avais pas parlé des Réfractaires avant, et m'a crié dessus quand elle a compris dans quel contexte j'avais utilisé la Rune. Et ensuite, elle m'a dit que c'était "super cool" d'être un sauveur anonyme et elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait se joindre à notre "gang de ninjas". Je lui ai dit oui et ensuite je lui ai interdit de se balader avec une cagoule. Normal.

Draco émit un toussotement amusé, puis se pencha, attrapa le journal que venait de poser Lucius, et le tendit Alva. Pendant qu'elle parcourait l'article sur l'attaque des Ecorcheurs, Draco réajusta la position de Constance sur ses genoux : avec son mouvement, la petite fille avait vaguement glissé. Puis il reporta son regard sur sa femme, plongée dans sa lecture, et demanda :

– Tu as parlé des Réfractaires à Nero ?

– Non, je comptais le faire demain, fit distraitement son épouse.

– Tant mieux. Son article est bon mais regarde par qui il a été rédigé… Il a été aidé par Julius Beroff, le grand patron de la Gazette.

– Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ce très bon article se transforme en propagande anti-loups-garous à la fin, trancha Alva en reposant le journal.

– Nero commence à se faire encadrer par ses supérieurs, acquiesça Draco. Si tu le préviens, est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de se rebeller ouvertement et d'avoir des ennuis ?

Lucius, qui était resté jusque là silencieux, intervint :

– Ce Nero a l'air aimé du public. Il ne pourra pas disparaitre comme ça. Les Réfractaires ne peuvent pas le faire assassiner.

– Ils pourraient faire comme ils l'ont faire avec Steve, fit sèchement Alva.

Ça jeta un froid. Même Nathan et Narcissa suspendirent leur jeu. Finalement, la Russe secoua la tête :

– Mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Nero sait faire profil bas. Ça sera un coup dur : il a pas mal d'amis chez les Agrace. Mais il ne pourra pas fermer les yeux.

– Tu penses qu'il pourrait être notre espion à la Gazette, devina Draco.

– Pourquoi pas ? Il est malin, courageux, et il sait mentir comme un arracheur de dents quand il le faut.

– Mais à qui est-il loyal ? souligna Lucius. Tu as dis qu'il avait des amis chez les Agrace.

Alva prit le temps de réfléchir, puis secoua la tête :

– Il est surtout proche d'Heather Agrace qui, que je sache, est insignifiante pour la famille, et donc pas impliquée dans la conspiration. Mis à part elle, ses amis sont sa tante Ysaline, Nathan, moi, Colleen qu'il a rencontré à l'UDUS, et Kim qui lui a fait faire un stage dans son cabinet pour qu'il puisse ajouter ça à son CV.

– Et il ne parle plus à Ysaline, l'informa Nathan. Narcissa, tu es en _atari_, tu n'as plus le choix, il faut que tu t'échappes.

Narcissa observa d'un air navré le plateau de jeu où les pierres blanches de Nathan avaient commencé lentement mais sûrement à l'encercler. Finalement, elle secoua la tête :

– J'abandonne. La victoire est à toi.

Nathan inclina la tête avec toute la retenue et la dignité d'un 7ème kyū lors d'un championnat de Go (et Nathan avait effectivement le rang de 7ème kyū : il y avait six ans de cela, il s'était éclipsé durant une réception du Ministère particulièrement ennuyeuse, et s'était glissé dans un tournoi national de Go aux Etats-Unis, où il avait évalué son niveau. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et y était resté deux semaines. Quand il était rentré, Cathy lui avait flanqué son poing dans la figure), et déclara comme le voulait la tradition :

– Merci pour cette partie.

Puis, sans aucun décorum :

– Il reste des beignets à la framboise ?

Draco, Alva et même Lucius roulèrent des yeux dans un bel ensemble. Nathan était un génie, parfois effrayant de maturité et de savoir, mais le plus terrible c'était qu'il se comportait souvent comme un gamin. Il aimait les sucreries et riait aux éclats en faisant de nouvelles expériences, ne voyait pas le temps passer quand il se plongeait dans une recherche ou un livre et affolait ainsi sa famille qui le pensait disparu, et il parlait avec une légèreté presque choquante de certains sujets qui étaient quasi-tabou, comme la mort, les génocides, le fait de devenir un dieu, les héros de la dernière guerre.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer au Ministère, déclara Alva en reportant son regard sur Draco. Qui a été élu au Magenmagot, du coup ?

Son mari lui désigna la Gazette d'un mouvement du menton :

– Page trente.

Alva reprit le journal et tourna rapidement les pages pour arriver à l'article désiré. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, ses sourcils se fronçaient, et finalement, elle redressa la tête d'un air soucieux :

– Soixante-dix pour cent des élus sont des Réfractaires.

– Oui, ils ont officiellement le contrôle de l'Etat, soupira Draco. Et regarde les noms, ils viennent de partout, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont des yeux et des oreilles partout. Il y a des ex-Aurors, des artisans, des membres du département de la Justice, des Transports Magiques, des Jeux…

– Selwyn n'est pas dans la liste, nota Alva.

– Vera Selwyn est plus maligne que ça, renifla Nathan avec dédain. Elle va approvisionner en or tout le parti des Réfractaires, mais à la moindre embrouille, elle s'en lavera les mains. Elle est la troisième richesse de Grande-Bretagne magique, tu savais ? Elle espère qu'en ne se compromettant avec personne, elle dépassera les deux autres.

– Qui sont… ? Mis à part nous, bien sûr.

– Les Malefoy n'arrivent qu'en deuxième, sourit Nathan. Ce sont les McAlister les premiers. Et si on additionne leurs deux fortunes, les Danares et les Agrace sont plus riches que nous et tout proches de rattraper leurs grands rivaux.

Alva grinça des dents, puis reporta son regard sur le journal :

– Après les Réfractaires, ce sont les Puristes les plus élus. Leurs principes d'exclusion de tout ce qui est Moldu colle assez avec l'idéologie Réfractaire, c'est logique qu'ils s'allient…

– Yep, approuva Nathan. Jancen fait partie des élus Puriste, tu as vu ?

Quintus Jancen était Puriste, mais il était ami des Malefoy et un fervent admirateur de Nathan, ainsi que ce principal rival aux échecs. Avec un peu de chance et quelques louvoiements, les Malefoy pourraient en faire leur taupe…

– Ensuite, on a les Traditionnalistes et les Progressistes. Le parti modéré, et le parti idéologiste. Et il n'y a pas un seul élu Révolutionnaire.

– Évidemment, ils sont pro-Moldus. Et tout le monde est anti-Moldu en ce moment… Tous les Révolutionnaires ont d'ailleurs retourné leurs vestes. Ils se sont joint à d'autres partis : les Progressistes, les Traditionnalistes, même les Réfractaires.

Alva soupira, puis parcouru la liste des élus… Et ouvrit de grands yeux :

– Kethoum est élue ! Chez… Les Réfractaires !

Draco, Nathan, Lucius et Narcissa firent la même grimace. Ils avaient vu venir la réaction outragée d'Alva à des kilomètres.

– J'imagine que…

– La garce ! rugit la Gryffondor en claquant le journal sur la table. Elle ne manque pas de culot, à s'accrocher à ceux qui ont le pouvoir comme une moule à son rocher… Elle n'en a rien à faire de leurs convictions politiques, elle veut juste exhiber son décolleté et son ton mielleux au sein d'une réunion, quelle qu'elle soit ! Raaah !

Alva avait beau diriger la Confrérie avec Draco, et mener leur force de frappe, elle n'avait guère de pouvoir… Officiellement. Jadis, adolescente effrayée et dégoûtée par les horreurs qui s'attachaient à ses souvenirs de Russie, elle avait abandonné la richesse et le pouvoir des Netaniev. Elle était repartie de zéro avec Draco. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait désormais, elle l'avait acquis durant ces dernières années seulement…

Et ça la rendait furieuse que Khallia Kethoum, qu'elle détestait, puisse acquérir plus de pouvoir qu'elle, et plus rapidement.

– Je vais dans le parc faire brûler quelque chose, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

– Fais attention au séquoia, lui lança distraitement Narcissa. J'y tiens.

Alva répondit par un grognement qui n'impliquait rien, et disparu. Nathan retint un gloussement :

– C'est une façon comme une autre de gérer la colère…

– Quoi, pratiquer une magie ancestrale et illégale qui risque de transformer notre manoir et notre parc en bûcher ? sourcilla Draco. J'espère que ce n'est pas si commun que ça. Sinon, je m'inquièterai.

Nathan haussa les épaules :

– Bah, tant que ça la calme… Et puis, après les Ecorcheurs d'hier, tu m'étonnes qu'elle ait encore les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Nathan avait raison. Il fallut à Alva trois heures d'exercices, un arbre réduit en cendres, des crampes à force de bondir et des bras douloureux à force de frapper, mais ce soir-là, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves. Juste au moment où Cathy, élégante et rêveuse comme une adolescente revenant d'un rencart, passait la porte du manoir sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Lucius, resté lire dans le salon, secoua la tête. La vie des Malefoy étaient bien plus paisibles avant que les Hawking ne s'en mêlent…

.

* * *

.

Ah ah. Pauvre Lucius x) Il vit avec des fous. M'enfin il a que ce qu'il mérite. Il s'en sort même à bon compte cet abruti, avec ses choix pourris de tatouages...

'fin bref. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'oubliez pas de commenter x) Et pour ceux qui connaissent Supernatural, je compte poursuivre ma fic sur ce fandom, ça vous intéresse ?


	6. La salade de fruits

Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Je suis désolée du retard mais, bon, d'abord il y a eu MES partiels, ensuite ceux de mon Bêta (qui ont pris fin hier ! Mon Bêta est cool je suis sa priorité mwahahaha), bref, beaucoup de boulot, eh oui c'est dur la vie. Mais bref ! Voilà donc le chapitre 5, et j'espère que le titre vous a intrigué ! xD C'est fait exprès !

.

**Les réponses aux reviews !**

Hey **Aomine** ! Premier à poster x) T'as l'oeil sur ton mail toi ! Pour les Ecorcheurs, la Confrérie s'est laissé un peu emportée (surtout Alva), et surtout, difficile de les capturer vivants... Ils sont trop forts. Quant aux Rôdeurs, faut toujours s'attendre à l'innatendu avec eux !

Hello **Basham027** ! ... Est-ce que tu est anglais ? Américain ? Je suis intriguée x)

Hey **Carminny** ! Contente que le labyrinthe t'ai plu xD Pour le village, ouais y a des gens qui y habitent, mais comme la sorcière barricadée dans son abri de jardin, ils se sont planqués... S'ils n'ont pas eu la malchance de se faire bouffer ! 'fin bref, Alva a carrément donné dans le carnage là. Ce qui est mal. Franchement, les Ecorcheurs c'est des victimes eux aussi... Enfin bref ! Plus d'infos dans ce chapitre !

**Iphitos**, ah ah, tu pose les bonnes questions x) Y a quelques indices subtils mais franchement, ça ne m'étonnerai pas si personne ne devine qui est l'amant de Cathy. Mystère !

Salut **Imthebest** x) Bah, les sorts noirs sont accessibles à à peu près tout le monde. Ce type était juste très déterminé à survivre.. Il n'est pas le seul. Quelque sindices dans les chap suivant pour la liason de Cathy... Mais je doute que tu devine x) Et le coup du labyrinthe m'a aussi éclaté à écrire xD

Merci **Rose-Eliade** x) La suite est écrite mais j'ai un peu plus de mal à faire avancer le tome 6 de la saga...

Salut **Baie Noire** ! Joli jeu de mot pour le pseudo xD Non, Scorpius n'est pas gay, il est bi ! Je suis sûre que je l'ai déjà dit en plus u_u Et bisexuel ce n'est pas "à moité gay à moitié hétéro", pour info (ça serai comme de dire que le violet est à moitié bleu à moitié rouge, alors que non, c'est une couleur à part). Quant à Carrie... Je l'avais envisagée mais je ne pense pas qu'ils sortiront ensemble. Ironiquement, ils sont trop proches pour ça ! Voilà x) Quant à Harry c'est une grosse nouille avec un syndrome post-traumatique invraisemblable, donc ne le blâme pas parce qu'il se voile la face... Il a bien mérité un peu de répit... Et oui, Khallia est un sacré mystère ! A pluch' x)

Salut **Plume Black** _(la première fois que j'ai vu que tu avais mis "l'Ankou dans ton prénom sur fb j'ai sautillé partout tellement j'étais sur un nuage, tu imagine ? Bon ben maintenant tu le sais xD J'étais là : "elle a le nom de mon perso, MON PERSO A MOI, OUIIIII" et bref, même mon Alyssa Mocking était pliée xD)_ ! Et salut _**amie-de-Plume-Black**_ xD Je comprend tout à fait que James et Faust puissent avoir leurs fans, tout comme les Maraudeurs pouvaient avoir des fans : ces deux-là sont de vrais gosses, leur cruauté et leur brutalité venant uniquement de leur ignorance, et c'ets évident que le detsin va leur renvoyer un coup dans le museau un de ces quatre x) Prie pour le salut de leurs âââââmes ! Et dans le tome 6, Faust va avoir une place plus importante x) Et sinon je pense que tu devrais lire "_Quelques faits sans importance sur les Malefoy_", tu préférerai sans doute cette fic-là... Voilà ! Et sinon l'Ankou est CARREMENT un fils à papa/maman, faut pas se voiler la face x)

Nejem est carrément bon, c'ets un vrai plaisir de l'écrire pour joer l'avocat du diable. Pour l'idéologie des Réfractaires concernant les Nés-Moldus, ils voudraient que les Nés-Moldus se coupent complètement de leur monde d'origine. La plupart des Réfractaires sont d'ailleurs Nés-Moldus. Mon inspi, c'est ce truc américain qui fait débat, GamerGate : des mecs tyrannisés parce qu'ils étaient "faiblards" ou accro aux jeux vidéo, qui du coup forment une communauté et reproduisent le même schéma (ils tyrannisent des membres de leur communauté).

Bien vu, les Malefoy ont l'air de gérer ce qui leur arrive mais ils jouent avec le feu et à force de se moquer des règles, ça va ler revenir dans la figure ! Lucius, Cathy, Nathan... Aïe aïe aïe, cata en approche...

Coucou **Paladin** ! Ton pseudo m'est familier, mais ça fait un bail que tu n'as pas commenté xD La suite est... Péiblement... En cours. Mais ça avance, ça avance !

.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à _Chou-chan_ pour l'idée de la salade de fruit x) Et à _NaN_ (de ff-fr) pour la retenue qui suit !

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Je devrais arrêter d'aller sur Tumblr, ça me fait réfléchir à des trucs vachement inconfortables… Tumblr a rendu ma vie difficile x) Maintenant, j'ai conscience de plein de problèmes. Sur l'homosexualité, le sexisme, la culture du viol, le système patriarchique, l'affirmation de soi…

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Les infos des SJW (social justice warrior pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec l'acronyme) sont aussi un excellent moyen de lancer un débat qui dérange, qu'il soit de premier importance (genre "Ce juge vendait des enfants en abusant de ses fonctions !") ou complètement abscons (comme "Les apiculteurs sont méchants avec les abeilles", et oui, c'est un vrai débat en plus xD). C'est bête que les 'tits sorciers n'est pas Tumblr. POUDLARD SERAI ENTREE EN GUERRE CIVILE, MWAHAHAHAHA.

Ahem. Bref. Le chapitre !

.

* * *

.

**La salade de fruits**

.

Le mois d'octobre débuta dans l'excitation et les bavardages, à Poudlard. Tout le monde s'interrogeait quant à l'identité du sauveur mystérieux de St Courlapin. Des rumeurs, plus ou moins exagérées, circulaient sur ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Scorpius, Demetria et Hyperion se gardaient bien d'y prendre part. On avait parlé d'un Ecorcheur brûlé jusqu'aux os, d'un autre qui avait été attaqué par un loup, de blessures faites par des lames : ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autant d'indices pour savoir que leur mère était mêlée à l'affaire.

Et cette certitude était beaucoup trop terrifiante pour qu'ils s'amusent à échafauder des théories comme tous leurs camarades.

– Elle n'était sans doute pas seule, déclara Hyperion.

Les trois Malefoy s'étaient rassemblés dans une salle de classe vide du Poudlard du Dessous, sécurisée par Demy qui avait mis des Runes sur la porte, et s'entrainaient à la magie élémentaire. L'Ankou n'avait pas proposé à Al' de se joindre à eux : sa fratrie soupçonnait peut-être qu'il lui apprenait à maîtriser son élément, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en avoir la confirmation…

Demy, assise en tailleur devant une carafe d'eau, esquissa un mouvement de la main, comme pour inciter l'eau à monter. Et ce fut exactement ce que le liquide fit, se dressant lentement comme un serpent qui s'éveille. Un geste sec, comme pour dire _stop_, et l'étrange sculpture d'eau se changea en glace.

Vahdi, sa Fléreuse, observait ce petit manège d'un œil désintéressée. Demy la gratta entre les oreilles d'un geste machinal : en ce moment, la présence du félin était plutôt réconfortante.

– Tu penses que Papa était avec elle ? déclara Scorpius qui jouait machinalement avec une balle de feu.

Pour une fois qu'il était le plus avancé de la fratrie dans un domaine, il ne s'en privait pas. Dans les magies de l'esprit et tous les jeux de stratégie, Hyperion était le plus avancé : en Runes et en Métamorphose animale, Demy les précédait tous les deux : et quelle que soit la matière, Dylan raflait toujours les meilleures notes…

– Je ne sais pas, hésita son petit frère. Ce n'est pas le style de Papa de se battre comme ça.

– On n'a pas vraiment eu de détails sur ce qui s'est passé, on ne peut pas être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas eu, par exemple, d'impacts d'éclairs ou de pièges tendus dans la rue…

Demy expira profondément tout en baissant sa main tendue, et l'eau dans sa carafe redevint liquide, retombant bruyamment dans le pot avec quelques éclaboussures. Ses deux frères se tournèrent vers elle, du coup, et elle lâcha :

– Papa n'y était pas.

– Mais…

– Il n'est pas un combattant, coupa Demy. C'est un stratège et un leader mais il évite toujours d'aller dans le champ de bataille. Les émeutes des Capuches Blanches, les Chasses d'Astrid, les duels, il a toujours esquivé le combat.

Les Capuches Blanches, extrémistes anti-Sangs-Purs nés de la chute des Mangemorts et d'un profond désir de vengeance, avaient été des terroristes plusieurs années après la fin de Voldemort. Ils avaient disparus quand Demy avait six ou sept ans, peu de temps après la création du parti Révolutionnaire, qui les avait sans doute rassemblés. Hyperion et Scorpius étaient trop petits, à l'époque, mais Demy se souvenait des messages haineux écrits sur les murs du Chemin de Traverse ou des combats qui éclataient dans les rues quand un Sang-Pur était pris en embuscade. A chaque fois, Alva se jetait dans la bataille, et Draco Transplanait avec sa fille.

– Tu penses qu'elle était seule, alors ? interrogea Scorpius.

– Si c'était bien Maman, non, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été seule. Elle a du faire appel à des renforts.

– Des renforts, répéta Hyperion. Qui ?

– Je mise sur Jack ou Valerian, parce qu'ils sont Aurors. Peut-être aussi David, le père de Cyrius. Je ne sais pas. Mais elle n'était pas seule : Maman ne se jette seule dans la bataille que quand elle est prise au dépourvu. Et là, elle ne l'était pas.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, puis comprit :

– Parce qu'elle n'a pas fuit. Elle… Ils ont traqué les Ecorcheurs. Ils n'essayaient pas de se défendre, ils voulaient les tuer. Du moins, c'est de qu'a dit la _Gazette_…

– Et je ne pense pas que Nero mentirait au sujet des Ecorcheurs, compléta Demy. Oui, c'est ça.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Hyperion reprit, lentement :

– Et ils n'ont pas été surpris. Ils étaient, prêts. Alors, ce n'était pas une attaque surprise et une défense de fortune…

– Non, confirma Demy. Maman devait surveiller les Ecorcheurs et attendre leur attaque. C'est pour ça qu'elle a ramené des renforts.

– Alors ça veut dire…

– … Que ce n'est plus une affaire d'attaques terroristes au hasard, laissa tomber Demy. Ce sont deux camps qui s'affrontent sur un champ de bataille pour détruire l'autre.

– C'est une guerre, réalisa Scorpius.

– Une guerre ? répéta Hyperion avec stupeur.

– Une guerre, confirma leur sœur.

Un instant, le silence pesa dans la pièce, tandis que les trois enfants –non, ils étaient adolescents désormais, ils avaient grandi– encaissaient le poids de cette révélation. Leurs parents menaient une guerre clandestine. Une nouvelle guerre.

Puis l'Ankou émit un rire jaune :

– Ça va nous retomber dessus, hein ?

Hyperion se passa la main dans les cheveux. Une fois, puis deux fois, incapable de retrouver son assurance. Il n'avait que treize ans. Il se passionnait pour la stratégie, il voulait dédier son futur à la famille Malefoy, à accroitre leur fortune et à assoir leur pouvoir politique. Hyperion était un intellectuel, un malin, un penseur. Il n'avait rien d'un guerrier, d'un héros ou même de quelqu'un de courageux.

– C'est pas possible, fit-il sans y croire lui-même.

Demetria écarta la carafe pleine d'eau –leur séance d'entraînement semblait ajournée– et déclara posément :

– Une guerre n'est jamais l'affaire que des camps qui y sont mêlés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était l'affaire de nos grands-parents : pourtant, toute la génération de nos parents y a été mêlée.

– Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'exclama Scorpius avec colère. Attendre qu'un Ecorcheur nous tombe dessus ! Bordel, mais pourquoi ils s'en sont mêlés ?!

Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas rageur. Hyperion lui lança un regard ahuri –Scorpius jurait vraiment rarement– mais leur sœur se contenta d'un coup d'œil froid :

– Si tu penses qu'ils sont du genre à laisser des créatures assoiffées de sang décimer la population sorcière pour permettre à un tas d'opportunistes faussement bienveillants de prendre le pouvoir, tu connais mal Papa et Maman.

Hyperion ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit aux paroles de Demy, puis plissa les yeux en comprenant :

– Donc les Réfractaires sont bien derrière les Ecorcheurs… Depuis quand tu le sais ?

– J'avais des soupçons dès le début, avoua Demy. Ça cadrait trop bien, la menace était trop parfaitement adaptée au type de réponse que les Réfractaires pouvaient fournir. Papa m'a aussi dit que les Réfractaires étaient devenus trop riches et trop vite pour ne pas être liés à un truc illégal, comme la FullMood… Qui comme par hasard est l'ingrédient secret des Ecorcheurs. Mais il n'y a aucune preuve concrète.

– Ce n'est pas le sujet ! s'énerva l'Ankou.

– On est des enfants, personne ne va nous demander de nous battre, raisonna Hyperion. Ni de mener l'enquête sur la FullMood…

Mais Demy secoua la tête :

– Et si les Réfractaires découvrent que nos parents s'opposent à eux, tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser en paix ? Et si Maman ou Papa se fait tuer, tu seras capable de faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Hyperion encaissa. Scorpius, lui, poussa un grognement exaspéré, puis secoua férocement la tête :

– Mais on n'a même pas dix-sept ans ! J'en ai quinze !

– On est impliqué depuis qu'on est nés, martela sa sœur sans pitié. Parce que nous sommes des Malefoy et des Netaniev, parce qu'on est plus fort, plus doués et plus dangereux, on a un devoir. Envers notre famille et envers toute la communauté magique.

– On n'est pas obligé de… !

– Si, justement, le coupa Demetria en se mettant debout sans lâcher l'Ankou du regard. Tu passes ton temps à fuir et à jouer les irresponsables, Scorpius, mais tu es un Malefoy, et personne ne va te laisser l'oublier. Tu as des responsabilités. Même si tu n'es pas l'héritier, tu es de notre sang et ça te donne des obligations vis-à-vis de ta famille.

L'Ankou émit un ricanement moqueur qui sonnait faux :

– On n'est plus au siècle dernier !

– Non, admit, Demy. Mais la Magie Rouge existe toujours, le sens du mot « famille » est le même. Tu ne veux pas être impliqué dans cette guerre ? Il est encore temps d'aller vivre chez les Koenig. Toute la Grande-Bretagne est impliquée. Nous le sommes plus, parce que nous sommes meilleurs : ça va de pair.

– Je ne suis pas… Je ne peux pas…

L'Ankou serra et desserra les poings, incapable de trouver ses mots, s'étranglant sans trouver comment lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne voulait pas d'une guerre, il ne voulait pas se battre, il n'était pas le meilleur, il n'était pas à la hauteur, il voulait juste faire l'idiot avec ses amis dans le château, régner sur l'école à coups de blagues et d'aventures, il ne voulait pas de responsabilité… Il avait peur, il n'était pas courageux, comment est-ce que Demy ou même _Hyperion_ pouvaient prendre ça avec un tel calme ?!

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées –ce qui était peut-être le cas : Hyperion était aussi bon qu'Al', peut-être même plus, en Legilimancie–, son petit frère planta son regard gris dans le sien :

– Ce n'est pas un truc que j'ai envie de faire. Seulement, il y a un prix à payer pour tout, non ? Si tu veux obtenir quoi que ce soit, il faut se battre pour l'avoir, et se battre pour le défendre. Je veux devenir plus puissant, je veux que les gens m'écoutent, je veux façonner le monde. Je ne pourrais jamais, si les gens se font tuer par des Ecorcheurs et manipuler par des Réfractaires : c'est aussi simple que ça. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Jeter des sorts à James et sa bande, rigoler avec Al', retourner à la Planque, voler avec Koriz, impressionner ses amis, les faire rire, embrasser Reg, ou Chiara, ou Aenor, ou quelqu'un, être heureux, reprendre les cours avec Inari-sensei, se prendre une dérouillée par Carrie, faire une bataille de neige en Russie, chasser Faust de Poudlard, faire la fête et acclamer Owen ou Naima, partager ses idées débiles avec Al', tendre des pièges dans les couloirs…

Il y avait tant de réponses possibles. Scorpius se contenta de faire demi-tour, et de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Il y avait tant de réponses possibles mais aucune de convenable. Rien n'était ambitieux, là-dedans, rien n'était courageux, intelligent ou admirable. Tout était futile et stupide et tellement indigne d'un Malefoy, tellement indigne d'un Serpentard. Quel genre de type était-il, lui l'Ankou qui n'avait aucune ambition, et même pas le cran de se tenir comme un homme quand on lui annonçait que sa famille avait des ennuis ?

Demy et Hyperion regardèrent la porte close une seconde, se regardèrent, puis Hyperion cligna des yeux comme un hibou surpris.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

– Le choc, fit laconiquement Demy. Ça va lui passer : il va paniquer dix minutes, puis se dire qu'il n'est pas une lopette, et accepter les faits. Ce n'est pas facile à encaisser, comme truc. Et Scorpius a toujours été allergiques aux responsabilités qu'on lui imposait.

– Pas à _toutes_ les responsabilités ? plaisanta Hyperion.

Mais Demy secoua la tête :

– Le Cid, les Rôdeurs… A chaque fois, Scorpius a prit responsabilité pour un groupe. Seulement, ça a été son choix, et ça lui a donné une motivation. Là, pour la première fois, quelque chose lui tombe dessus et il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'on lui dit, pour une cause qu'il ne désire pas. Il a peur et il grandit, c'est tout. On passe tous par là.

Hyperion le savait bien. Il avait eu la même impression d'être acculé, fier et absolument terrifié, quand Draco lui avait expliqué un soir qu'il serait sans doute l'héritier de la famille, et que peu de temps après il lui avait offert la chevalière des Malefoy. Il se tourna vers sa sœur :

– Tu es passée par là, aussi ? Quand ?

Demy récupéra sa carafe d'eau en haussant les épaules :

– A huit ans.

Contrairement à ses frères, elle avait pris sa vie en main beaucoup plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas été insouciante comme l'Ankou ou patiente comme Hyperion. Elle avait fait ses choix de vie avant même Poudlard, s'était opposée à ses parents sur nombre d'entre eux… Et avait du faire des compromis parfois déplaisants. Elle n'avait pas été plus privilégiée que ses frères, sans doute moins même : probablement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté quoi que ce soit qu'elle n'ait pas gagné par elle-même. Seulement, elle n'en parlait pas.

– Sérieusement ? s'étrangla Hyperion. Je ne savais pas. A quelle occasion ?

Demetria haussa un sourcil :

– Tu vas hériter des Malefoy. Demande-toi qui va hériter des Netaniev.

Hériter des Netaniev, la branche maternelle de leur famille… C'était hériter d'un patrimoine et d'un pouvoir princier. C'était aussi quitter la Grande-Bretagne et abandonner le nom des Malefoy. Hyperion se mordit la lèvre en le réalisant, et Demetria reporta son attention sur sa carafe d'eau. Il avait demandé, après tout.

Les gens se prétendent volontiers affamés de vérité, mais ils la trouvent rarement à leur goût lorsqu'on la leur sert.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note passée en cours d'Histoire entre Reginald Castle et Albus Potter :**

_Al', l'Ankou est malade ? D'habitude quand il sèche le cours, on vient avec lui. Tu es au courant de ce qui se prépare ?_

_._

_Non. Je crois qu'il s'est disputé avec Demy et Hyperion, il est de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il les a vus hier soir. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'air, alors il doit être dans le parc…_

_._

_Je ne savais pas. Tu as une idée pour lui remonter le moral ?_

_._

_Je proposerai bien d'aller embêter mon frère mais j'ai peur que ça dégénère. Et on a vu tous les films qu'on avait dans la salle commune…_

_._

_Carrie te fait dire que Jaime Apache lui a prêté un « anime » (je ne sais pas ce que c'est…) qui est, je cite "absolument trippant". On peut le récupérer du dortoir des Gryffondors pour que tu le passes ce soir dans ta salle commune. Mais Carrie veut être invitée._

_._

_Je sais ce qu'est un anime, Lily a découvert ça chez Vicky. Il y en a des bons, c'est vrai. Vous pouvez me passer le DVD à la pause ? Et Carrie, toi ou tout autre Gryffondor Rôdeur êtes invités !_

_._

_Marché conclu !_

**oOoOoOo**

Finalement, comme l'avait prédit Demy, Scorpius finit par accepter les faits, et dépasser sa colère et son déni. Il faut dire que ça avait déjà bien duré : il avait séché quasiment tous les cours de la journée, préférant rôder dans le Poudlard du Dessous, et s'entraîner à la Métamorphose Animagus. Sa forme de tigre était incomplète, mais il n'était pas loin de réussir. Il rentra à la salle commune presque rasséréné, et se fit aussitôt entraîner par Al' et Aenor dans la salle de télévision, où se trouvaient la quasi-totalité des Rôdeurs, plus quelques invités surprises comme Jaime, Lily, Vicky, Demy, Abby, et Oscar. Ils passèrent la moitié de la nuit à regarder les dix premiers épisodes de _**Code Geass**_, et quand ils allèrent s'effondrer dans leurs lits, Scorpius se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il faut dire que regarder Lelouch, le héros de l'histoire, prendre le contrôle de sa destinée (et de celle du monde par la même occasion), c'était une excellente catharsis…

Le lendemain, ça allait donc beaucoup mieux. C'était un mercredi, ils n'avaient cours que le matin : Sortilèges avec les Poufsouffles (où ils se jetèrent mutuellement des Sortilèges de Mutisme jusqu'à ce que Chiara, la seule à pouvoir encore parler, soit déclarée grande gagnante), puis Métamorphose avec les Serdaigles (où Dylan fit exploser tous les encriers de la classe, Merlin seul sait comment), et étude jusqu'au déjeuner. Ils avaient une tonne de devoirs, mais ça ne suffit pas à plomber la bonne humeur des Rôdeurs. Il fallait dire que Gareth avait amené la boîte TADAFA, alors…

– « Courir dans le parc en attaquant les pigeons avec un couteau en plastique », lu Scorpius sur le papier qu'il venait de piocher.

– « S'épiler le torse et les aisselles à la cire », déchiffra Devon Dawlish avec horreur sur le sien.

De toute leur promotion, il était celui qui avait la pilosité la plus dense, ce dont il ne manquait pas de se vanter. Jo, qui avait exprès mis ce papier-là sur le dessus au moment de passer la boite au Gryffondor, regarda ailleurs d'un air innocent.

– « Peindre des lunettes sur le visage d'un prof », lut Naima avant de froncer les sourcils. Non mais attendez, ça ressemble vachement au truc des moustaches de McGonagall…

– C'est pas faux, admit l'Ankou. Pioches-en un autre, celui-là peut être considéré comme déjà fait.

– Et puis, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance, sourit Lucy d'un air narquois. La délicatesse est un don de nature, et non une acquisition de l'art, comme le dirait Blaise Pascal.

– _Hein_ ?

– Ça veut dire que tu es une grosse brute, traduisit charitablement Reg.

Du coup Lucy se prit un bouquin en pleine tronche, parce que Naima ne se laissait jamais traiter de brute sans confirmer cette allégation de la manière la plus violente possible. Tandis que la Serpentard et la Gryffondor se lançaient dans leur habituel échange de piques et d'insultes à peine voilées, Scorpius se renversa dans sa chaise en baillant. Ils avaient étude dans une salle vide, sous la surveillance de Neville Londubat, et il y avait assez de bruit et d'agitation pour que l'enseignant ne s'intéresse pas aux élèves qui flemmardaient.

– Fini ta dissertation, le tança Al'.

– Je ne suis pas inspiré, geignit son ami. J'ai plutôt envie d'aller courir après des pigeons.

– Fait attention à ce que ma sœur ne t'entende jamais dire ça, fit distraitement Reg à côté de lui.

Al' et l'Ankou échangèrent un regard, puis plongèrent tous les deux le nez dans leurs grimoires pour masquer un fou-rire. Aenor et les pigeons, et le sérieux avec lequel la plupart des gens acceptaient cette lubie, c'était quand même quelque chose !

– « Vivre comme membre d'une autre Maison pendant toute une journée », lut Naima sur son nouveau papier. Hey, c'est vachement cool comme idée !

– Sauf si tu vas chez des Serdaigles, renifla Al'. Imagine un peu, pour rentrer chez eux tu dois résoudre une énigme !

– Évidemment, fit Rose avec dédain. Il faut avoir autre chose que des courants d'air entre les deux oreilles.

– Eh !

– Et puis, tu peux parler ! poursuivit sa cousine. Tu as vu où est la salle commune de ta Maison ? Avoue, ton Fondateur s'est pris pour un ninja aquatique et a voulu faire un repaire super-secret digne d'un méchant de James Bond. L'humidité, le froid, le manque de lumière : pff, futilités ! L'important c'est la ninja-attitude.

– Je vote pour cette théorie, clama l'Ankou. Gloire à la Maison des ninjas !

– Ouais ! s'exclama Owen en se mettant debout. Ninja ! Ninja ! Ninja ! NINJA !

Et comme la promo 2017 était une bande de tarés perpétuellement sur le point de disjoncter, il y eu deux, puis six, puis vingt personnes qui se joignirent à lui dans les secondes qui suivirent, clamant en chœur :

– NINJA ! NINJA ! _NINJA_ ! _NIN-JA _!_ NIN-JA _! _**NIN-JA**_ !

– ET QUINZE POINTS EN MOINS CHACUN ! s'époumona Neville.

Tout le monde se tut direct. Sauf une voix solitaire qui passait dans le couloir, et qui continuait à scander _NIN-JA_ tout en s'éloignant. Le professeur de Botanique ouvrit la bouche pour crier à nouveau, s'immobilisa, puis soupira profondément en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, et laissa la voix s'éloigner puis disparaitre dans le couloir parallèle. Les Rôdeurs échangèrent un regard hilare.

Depuis le temps, tout le monde connaissait la voix d'Alyssa Mocking. Et ils étaient prêts à parier dix Gallions qu'ils allaient rapidement récupérer leurs points perdus !

…

L'après-midi passa vite : une fois leurs devoirs faits, Al' et Scorpius décidèrent de laisser tomber la fabrication d'explosifs et la lecture de grimoires interdits, et d'aller se vautrer avec le reste de leurs amis devant la suite de l'anime japonais prêté par Jaime. Grâce à Koppy, il y eu une distribution générale de pizza, ce qui leur permit de sécher le dîner pour continuer à regarder la série, et de découvrir qu'Albus Potter était un grand fan de ce met italien.

– C'est ta troisième part, déclara Lily d'un air dégoûté en regardant son frère enfourner une énorme bouchée de pizza aux champignons.

– Mais j'aime !

L'Ankou, lui regardait les pizzas d'un air dégoûté, et prenait soin de ne manger que son sandwich au bacon. Aenor et lui étaient les seuls à avoir renoncés aux pizzas, et se tenaient donc un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe. Jadis, Scorpius aurait adoré ça. Mais il se rendit compte d'un coup qu'à présent, non, ça n'était pas différent pour lui d'être avec Aenor que d'être avec Chiara ou Carrie. Il était concentré sur l'anime, et de temps en temps, son regard glissait vers Reg ou Al' pour juger leurs réactions, et ils échangeaient un sourire complice.

… Reg. Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Reg ? se demanda l'Ankou en observant du coin de l'œil le Gryffondor. C'était une bonne question. Il ne se sentait pas béat, admiratif, fasciné et prompt à glousser comme il l'était jadis près d'Aenor, quand il était amoureux d'elle. Il se sentait bien avec Reg. Reg était son ami, il le connaissait, ils rigolaient aux mêmes blagues… Reg était comme Al'. Comme Al', mais différent.

Avec Reg, l'Ankou voulait plus. Il se demandait à qui ça ressemblerait de l'embrasser. Ou juste de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Ou de se blottir contre lui dans le canapé. Ou dans un lit. Scorpius ne voulait pas forcément un truc sexuel avec Reg (bon, d'accord, il avait quinze ans, les hormones en ébullition, et s'il regardait la bouche de quelqu'un pendant une minute il se demandait forcément à quoi ça ressemblerait d'embrasser ladite personne : certes. La joie d'être un ado). Seulement… Seulement il voulait plus. Plus de proximité, d'intimité. Pas forcément de sexe : juste l'envie d'être plus proche, de partager davantage avec lui qu'avec ses autres amis.

Etait-ce ça, être amoureux ?

Merlin ce que c'était compliqué. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ne pouvait pas être comme dans les films ? Un regard, et pouf, la révélation ? Bon, d'un autre côté, les films Moldus parlaient rarement d'amour entre deux mecs. C'était toujours l'histoire d'une fille et un garçon. Ou plus précisément, l'histoire d'un garçon mis en valeur par une fille, dans ces films américains débiles et plein d'explosions impossibles.

Les grimoires et les livres parlaient de sorts et de magie, de créatures maléfiques, de lieux dangereux, du monde qui les entourait. Mais leur propre esprit, leur propre découverte de l'amour ou de la haine, les jeunes sorciers devaient le faire tous seuls. Il n'avait pas d'autre guide que leur environnement.

Et ça, c'était justement un truc sur lequel on pouvait réfléchir, songea Scorpius en reportant son regard sur l'écran où Zero, le héros casqué et masqué, faisait une nouvelle apparition flamboyante après avoir renversé toute la flotte ennemie par un piège astucieux.

Les ados cherchaient des exemples de ce que pouvaient être l'amour, la loyauté, la haine, le mépris, l'égalité, et la sexualité. Et ces exemples, ils les cherchaient autour d'eux. Souvent, c'était leurs parents qui leur expliquaient ces choses. Draco et Alva avaient bien enseigné à leurs enfants à contrôler leur colère, à faire attention aux gens puissants, à être polis, à respecter leurs limites et celles des autres… Et comment on faisait les enfants. Mais selon eux, selon leurs discours, ça allait de soit que quand on parlait d'amour, on voulait dire "entre un homme et une femme". Et ça… Ben, l'Ankou aurait bien aimé qu'ils aient un autre point de vue.

Scorpius connaissait des homosexuels, des bisexuels. Heureux ou malheureux. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du découvrir par lui-même, en écoutant les conversations des adultes. Jamais il n'avait vu de couple gay ou bi dans les livres, les histoires, les films, les médias. Jamais ses parents n'avaient pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'on pouvait aimer une fille ou un garçon et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Sans doute pensaient-ils que Scorpius serai hétéro. Ou, plus probablement (et même si c'était quelque chose qui rendait l'Ankou vraiment inconfortable), ils s'étaient dis que s'il ignorait ce qu'était l'homosexualité ou la bisexualité, il ne s'affirmerait pas comme non-hétéro, et resterai sagement dans le moule.

… Dommage pour eux, mais l'Ankou n'en avait pas l'intention.

Il reporta son regard sur Reg, observant d'un air songeur le Gryffondor qui trépignait en invectivant la pilote d'élite de l'armée de Zero à exploser la tête de son adversaire. Il ne se sentait pas plus avancé. Etait-il amoureux de Reg ? Combien de types d'amours différents existaient ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il tenait plus à Reg qu'à tout le monde ? Est-ce que c'était bizarre s'il aimait Al' ou sa famille davantage que le mec dont il était amoureux ? Est-ce que c'était bizarre d'être amoureux d'un mec ? Est-ce que Reg risquait de le découvrir ? Comment il réagirait ? Penserait-il que l'Ankou était attiré par lui juste parce qu'il lui avait avoué être gay ? Etait-ce le cas, d'ailleurs ?

Aaaaargh. C'était juste tellement compliqué !

– Eh, au fait demain on a Défense, et j'ai une idée de nouveau jeu, fit joyeusement Gareth en se rapprochant de l'Ankou. Tu marches ?

Scorpius décida de remettre ses considérations métaphysiques à plus tard, et esquissa un grand sourire plein de dents :

– Tu me prends pour qui ? Bien sûr !

– Cool ! Viens avec moi, on doit embarquer toute la classe pour que ça marche. Et aussi les Gryffondors. Eh, Naima !

– Demain, Naima passe la journée déguisée en Serpentard, l'informa l'Ankou.

– Oh, ça va être _encore mieux_…

**oOoOoOo**

**Note passée à table entre Alyssa Mocking et Neville Londubat :**

_La promo infernale à l'air ravie. Ils ont quoi, comme cours, après le déjeuner ?_

_._

_Défense avec Nejem._

_._

_Oooooh, brillant. Je mise sur huit heures de retenues avant la fin de la première heure._

_._

_Je relève le pari. Toute la classe va être collée au bout de trente minutes. Le perdant surveille toutes les colles du gagnant pendant trois semaines._

_._

_Vendu !_

**oOoOoOo**

Les cours de Nejem avaient beau impressionner la plupart des élèves, pour ceux qui connaissaient ne serai-ce qu'un peu le monde Moldu, ses sermons les prenaient sacrément à rebrousse-poil. Tout comme le ton paternaliste de l'enseignant.

Du coup, toute la classe s'empressa de marcher dans la combine. Même Matthew Bluesky, le Réfractaire, et Arnold Goodhand, le fayot de la classe : les deux Gryffondors dissidents. En entrant dans la classe, ils arboraient tous un air innocent, et Nejem ne se douta absolument de rien.

– Monsieur, j'ai une question, demanda Lucy au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de cours exemplaire. Est-ce que les Moldus mangent des fruits ?

Nejem, étonné, se tourna vers elle :

– Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

– La plupart des fruits recèlent de la magie…

– Pas faux, fit flegmatiquement l'Ankou depuis son bureau. Les pommes, par exemple…

Carrie, qui avait été désignée pour répondre au mot _pomme_, profita du fait que Nejem ne la regardait pas, se leva, fit un bras d'honneur au prof, puis se rassit tandis que le reste de la classe contenait une vague de rires hystériques.

– … Sont utilisé dans le Philtre d'Amnésie Douce, continua l'Ankou complètement impassible. Elles contiennent l'énergie issue de l'arbre qui les a fait grandir.

– C'est vrai, approuva Eva. Les Moldus ne sont pas réceptifs à l'énergie de la nature ?

– Non, ce sont des Moldus ! fit Nejem d'un ton d'évidence.

– Ils ne sont pas dépourvus de leurs sens, interjeta timidement Arnold. Ils doivent bien sentir, par exemple, l'acidité du citron !

Au mot _citron_, Lucy se leva, fit deux pas et attrapa la plume d'Alan Parks, puis retourna s'asseoir, le tout juste pendant que Nejem regardait ailleurs.

– Ils perçoivent le goût des aliments mais sans comprendre l'énergie magique qu'il y a derrière, expliqua Nejem sans voir le jeu en cours. Comme des chats ou des chiens par exemple. Maintenant, concernant les aliments à éviter chez les Moldus…

– Est-ce qu'ils mangent des kiwis ? fit Reg depuis le fond de la classe.

Scorpius sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, se leva, roula sous sa table, se redressa au niveau du bureau d'Al' (devant le sien) et échangea sa place avec ce dernier. Nejem tourna vivement la tête vers eux, ayant sans doute surpris un mouvement : mais les Rôdeurs, installés sagement et ayant l'air complètement innocents, se contentèrent de le regarder avec de grands yeux candides.

Gareth était mort de rire. Ah, il avait eu une bonne idée avec ce jeu ! Comment Reg avait appelé ça déjà… Ah oui, la _salade de fruits_.

– … Et les fruits comme les oranges viennent de… Carter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

– Je ramasse ma plume m'sieur, fit innocemment Jo qui venait de faire trois pas chassés et qui retournait à se place comme si de rien n'était.

Nejem plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Mais la classe était soudée et organisée. Quand, à l'appelle du mot _cerise_, Melinda se leva et jongla brièvement avec trois gommes : ou quand le mot _kiwi_ fut prononcé à nouveau et que Scorpius fit trois pas en moonwalk : ou bien quand quelqu'un parla de _bananes_ et qu'Al' imita un chimpanzé : à chaque fois quelqu'un interpelait le prof, et ça passait comme une lettre à la poste. Et quand ça ne passait pas, eh bien, les élèves pouvaient être créatifs…

– Jones, qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ?

– J'ai fait tomber ma boucle d'oreille m'sieur.

– Vous n'en avez pas, fit Nejem avec méfiance.

Naima se contenta de hausser les épaules :

– Bah j'ai perdu les deux.

– … Jones, n'êtes vous pas une Gryffondor ?

Naima, habillée en Serpentard, se redressa d'un air offusqué :

– Ben allez-y, dites-le toute suite si vous êtes raciste envers les Serpentards !

– Professeur ! lança Alan tandis que Nejem clignait des yeux d'un air halluciné. D'où viennent les melons ?

– … Pardon ? fit lentement l'enseignant.

Et pendant ce temps-là, Reg se leva, ôta son pull, desserra sa cravate, déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise, puis se rassit sous les cris et sifflements de toutes les filles de la classe. Et d'Owen. Et de l'Ankou. Et même d'Alan et Devon.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? marmonna Nejem pour lui-même.

Gareth retint un rictus ravi. Le jeu marchait parfaitement.

Le principe était que chacun devait choisir un nom de fruit, et dès que ce nom était est prononcé, la personne qui l'avait choisie devait se lever de sa chaise et accomplir une action, quelle qu'elle soit. Pour ajouter à la difficulté, la phrase contenant le nom de fruit devait être adressée au prof, ou dites par le prof. Et quand quelqu'un dirait "salade de fruit"…

Owen choisit justement le moment où Nejem s'était retourné pour écrire au tableau, et bondit sur ses pieds en gueulant :

– Salade de fruits !

– YEAH ! rugirent tous les élèves en bondissant sur leurs chaises ou leurs tables.

Puis, la seconde d'après, ils avaient reprit leurs places, comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard interloqué de leur pauvre prof.

Il les regarda d'un air stupéfait, puis méfiant, et quand il vit que tous ses élèves se contenaient de le regarder candidement et comme si de rien n'était, il sembla enfin comprendre qu'il était la cible d'un complot.

– Malefoy et Potter !

– Oui ? firent innocemment les Rôdeurs.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

– Eh bien, « oui » est une interjection généralement utilisée pour exprimer un acquiescement, fit Al' le plus sérieusement du monde.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette agitation ? se fâcha le prof. Ce comportement est inacceptable !

– Quelle comportement ? s'enquit Naima.

– Calmez-vous professeur, vous êtes rouge comme une tomate…

Du coup Gareth se leva, et se mit à faire des flexions. Comme quand Laughlin leur avait fait faire des pompes, des années plus tôt, toute la classe se leva d'un bond et se mit à encourager le Serpentard, Naima en tête :

– Allez, tu peux le faire ! Une… Deux… Vas-y !

– ASSEZ ! rugit Nejem. Une semaine de colle pour vous tous !

– Quoi ?! s'indigna Lucy. Mais c'est injuste ! Pour quel motif ?

– Comportement nuisant à l'apprentissage !

– Vous êtes le seul à péter un boulon m'sieur, fit passivement Owen.

– INSOLENCE !

– Ah oui, ça je veux bien…

– DEUX SEMAINES DE COLLE !

…

Du coup, à la fin de la semaine, ils se retrouvèrent tous le samedi matin dans une salle de classe, sous la surveillance de Feylack (le prof d'Astronomie), à faire des devoirs supplémentaires. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Aenor, Naomi et Terence Dubois étaient également en colle pour s'être disputés et en être venus aux mains au sujet du Quidditch. Du coup, ils étaient dix-neuf, en train de mortellement s'ennuyer, sous l'œil agacé de Feylack (qui aurait sans douté préféré être chez lui).

La veille avait eu lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, et les aigles avaient subis une défaite écrasante. Tous les rouges et ors faisaient la tête. Qu'importe : les Rôdeurs avaient quand même investit la cuisine avec toute leur bande, pour fêter le coup de maître de Chiara qui avait piqué le Vif sous le nez d'Andy Witnessman. La promo 2017 des Serdaigles avait bien évidemment été invitée et avait finie par se dérider.

Du coup, actuellement, ils étaient tous en train de finir leur nuit sur leurs tables.

– Vous êtes ici pour travailler, pas pour dormir ! les tança Feylack.

Alan poussa un gémissement en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles. Le Quatuor avait ramené de la Bièraubeurre et il en avait un peu abusé.

– Pas si fort…

– Ça vous apprendra à faire la fête à des heures indécentes, lâcha le professeur d'Astronomie d'un ton plus amusé que sévère.

– Naaaan, c'était pas vraiment une fête… Rien de significatif, à peine une entrevue…

– Tes heures de colles, par contre, vont augmenter significativement si tu ne fais pas tes exercices. Au travail !

Maugréant, les élèves s'attelèrent à la tâche avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

Al' et Aenor étaient côte à côte : pour une fois, l'Ankou avait daigné abandonner sa place aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Aenor avait reçu une lettre de ses parents, qui lui rappelaient qu'elle devait faire gaffe à qui elle fréquentait car ça allait influencer son avenir, et la Serpentard semblait soucieuse. Alors que tout le monde dormait ou faisait semblant de travailler, Al' et Aenor étaient plongés dans une discussion qui semblait des plus sérieuses.

– Tu ne comprends, pas, Al', il ne s'agit pas que de mes parents, souffla la jeune fille.

– Ils ne peuvent pas légalement t'obliger à rompre ou à te marier quand même ! insistait Al'.

Sa petite-amie soupira.

– Mes actions se reflètent sur leur image, tout comme celles de Reg. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont favorables au fait qu'on traîne avec les Rôdeurs, par exemple. Ça laisse penser que les Castle ont des affinités avec les Malefoy et les Potter et…

– Castle ! fit sèchement Feylack depuis son bureau.

La jeune fille s'interrompit et elle et son voisin se mirent à écrire d'un air appliqué. Néanmoins, au bout de vingt secondes, la Serpentard reprit à voix basse :

– … Et ça consolide l'image de mes parents. Mais c'est différent quand c'est une relation amoureuse.

Elle glissa un regard à Al', sentant ses joues chauffer. Le jeune Potter avait les oreilles roses vif et l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il mâchonna un instant sa lèvre inférieure, avant de lâcher avec hésitation :

– Si ça a un impact sur ta famille… Ils pensent au mariage, comme pour Reg ?

– Oui.

– Mais on a _quinze_ _ans_, c'est…

– Potter, Castle, vous êtes en retenue et pas dans votre salle commune ! les tança le professeur d'Astronomie. Je veux vous voir travailler, et plus un mot !

Le rappel à l'ordre les fit taire un instant, puis Al' se pencha à nouveau vers Aenor :

– Et pourquoi ils font pression sur toi maintenant ?

– Bon, ça suffit ! se fâcha Feylack. Castle et Potter, dehors, tous les deux !

Sans protester, Aenor et Al' se levèrent, traversèrent la classe sous les regards amusés ou complices de la totalité de la classe, et sortirent. Aenor referma la porte derrière eux, et reprit leur conversation comme si de rien n'était :

– Ils ne font pas pression sur moi seulement maintenant. Ils ont appris qu'on sortait ensemble cet été. Et tant que ça restait une relation majoritairement épistolaire, ça ne les dérangeait pas, ça ne regardait que nous. Mais ici… Ici, on est observés, jugés. Et les gens vont juger ma famille par rapport à moi… Et donc, par rapport à nous deux.

Al' se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air complètement désarçonné, puis secoua la tête :

– Aenor, on a quinze ans. Ok, tu en as seize, mais… Je ne vais pas me marier avec toi parce que tes parents flippent.

– Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, Al' ! s'esclaffa la jeune fille. Seulement ma famille ne peut pas se permettre de n'être qu'une relation triviale, une passade. On doit être pris au sérieux.

Son visage devint plus grave, et elle ajouta après une hésitation :

– Et même si ma famille n'avait pas son mot à dire… Je ne veux pas être une passade, non plus. Je veux être sûre.

– Tu n'es pas une passade, fit Al' avec force. Tu es… Je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas savoir à quel point tu comptes pour moi parce que tes parents veulent contrôler ta vie, Aenor. Je sais ce que je ressens et ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas un truc qui passe, ce n'est pas trivial ou sans importance. Je… Je… Il y a des tas de trucs dans tout ça que je ne comprends pas encore. C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux. Et tout ce que ça entraîne, tout ce que ça implique, pour toi, pour moi, pour nos amis, nos familles… Ça me fait peur, un peu. Mais tu es importante, et… Et tous ces trucs que j'ignore, c'est avec toi que je veux les comprendre.

Aenor déglutit. Ses mains tremblaient, un peu. L'émotion, le stress, la tension, la perspective du bonheur à portée de main, tout lui montée à la tête comme une bouffée d'alcool. Al'… Al' n'était pas aussi doué avec les mots que Scorpius. Al' n'était pas aussi charmeur, ni même aussi charismatique ou beau. Mais Al', c'était le garçon qui la comprenait à demi-mot et qui pouvait, à moitié dans la panique, lui déballer une déclaration d'amour comme ça. Al', c'était le garçon dont elle était amoureuse.

– Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Al' esquissa un sourire un peu vacillant. Soulagé.

– Bien. Alors, on écrit à tes parents et on leur dit que nos intentions sont les mêmes, qu'ils devraient nous lâcher, et qu'on n'envisage pas le mariage avant nos trente ans ?

Aenor ne put retenir un gloussement amusé :

– Un truc comme ça, oui. Il faudra que tu signes, aussi.

– Pas de souci.

Ils se regardèrent, sourirent, puis avancèrent simultanément d'un pas. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Seulement, Aenor posa son front contre celui d'Al', et ils savourèrent cette brève seconde immobilité, l'un contre l'autre, comme si le reste de l'univers avait cessé d'être.

… _Et pendant ce temps, dans la classe…_

– Bon, va leur dire de revenir, lança Feylack à l'Ankou au premier rang.

Il sursauta brusquement et lança au prof un regard tout simplement outragé, comme si celui-ci venait de suggérer d'offrir son premier-né au calamar géant.

– Ah non, attendez, ils sont dehors depuis à peine cinq minutes !

– Euh… Et alors ?

– Alors ils méritent une punition plus longue. Parler en retenue, vous vous rendez compte ? C'est la décadence !

– C'est vrai, approuva Reg avec ferveur depuis son coin de salle. C'est d'autant plus inacceptable qu'ils ont manqué de respect à un représentant de l'ordre à trois reprises en refusant de vous écouter. A mon avis, une demi-heure au moins dans le couloir serait encore une sentence trop douce.

– Vous avez une drôle de façon d'exprimer votre solidarité, dit le professeur d'Astronomie avec perplexité. Je croyais que vous étiez amis.

– Justement…

– Peu importe, taisez-vous et remettez-vous au travail, ordonna Feylack en renonçant malgré tout à faire revenir les deux fautifs.

Ils se penchèrent à nouveau sur leurs livres en échangeant des regards furtifs. Carrie sourit malgré elle, la tête dans ses équations sur le cycle des saisons. Cette complicité immédiate et naturelle entre eux, elle la savait unique.

– Bon, dit Feylack dix minutes plus tard en regardant sa montre. Cette fois, ils vont…

– Ah non, pas déjà ! sursauta Naima. C'est pas juste à la fin, la dernière fois que je me suis fait prendre pour bavardage intempestif, j'ai dû rester trois quart d'heure à cloche-pied devant le bureau de Laughlin !

– Tu es ce qu'on appelle un cas aggravé, rétorqua l'enseignant que cette insistance finissait par rendre méfiant. On a des règles particulières en ce qui concerne les récidivistes.

– Bien sûr, Al' et Aenor sont les élèves modèles, intervint placidement Lucy en tournant une page de son livre. Alors à leur premier pas en-dehors des sentiers battus, on se contente de les repousser dans le droit chemin avec rien d'autre qu'une petite tape sur la joue et un "ne recommence pas, vilain !"

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, Zabini, fit l'enseignant avec méfiance. Personne parmi vous n'est considéré comme un élève modèle. Vous êtes tous dans le tiroir "perturbateurs à surveiller étroitement" de la directrice.

– Content de l'apprendre, marmonna Arnold qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal hormis sans doute traîner avec cette bande de dégénérés qui se prenaient pour ses amis.

Si cette histoire entravait son parcours académique, il les tuerait un par un et à mains nues.

– Maintenant ça suffit, vous avez décidément l'air d'oublier que ce ne sont pas les élèves qui font la loi ici. Malefoy, je répète, va les chercher.

– C'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! Je vais finir par porter plainte pour traitement discriminatoire !

– Bon, Jones, vas-y, soupira Feylack avec résignation.

– Bien sûr ! s'indigna la Gryffondor noire en levant les bras comme pour prendre le ciel à témoin. Refilons le sale boulot à Naima Jones ! De toute façon, elle n'est bonne qu'à ça !

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? s'énerva le surveillant. C'est la pleine lune ? Bon, Flint…

– Je ne peux pas professeur, fit innocemment Gareth en attrapant sa plume. J'écris et je risque de perdre le fil de mes pensées.

– Ah, je sais ce que c'est, fit mine de compatir l'Ankou qui ne pouvait pas la fermer deux minutes. Cette manie qu'ont les gens de nous déranger quand nous sommes plongés dans la rédaction d'un paragraphe à la complexité insurmontable…

Feylack poussa un grognement irrité et se mit debout, se résolvant à aller chercher les deux exclus lui-même. En trois pas, et sans prendre garde aux sourires qu'échangeaient les élèves dans son dos, il atteignit la porte. Passablement contrarié, il ouvrit la double porte sans ménagement et s'apprêtait à sommer les perturbateurs de retourner travailler avec quelques réprimandes de son cru quand quelque chose dans la scène le coupa dans son élan.

Le prof d'Astronomie observa les deux adolescents sagement debout en face de lui, les mains derrière leur dos, une expression d'innocence telle sur le visage qu'ils n'auraient pas pu plus clairement se déclarer coupables. Il eut le désagréable pressentiment qu'on l'avait roulé dans la farine.

– On peut revenir ? proposa Al' en voyant que la phrase qu'il avait l'intention de prononcer ne sortait pas.

Feylack se ressaisit, et hocha sèchement la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement où il s'était fait avoir mais il se dit qu'il était peut-être préférable de continuer à ne rien savoir.

– Et gare à vous si je vous reprends à bavarder, les menaça-t-il quand même alors qu'ils passaient devant lui.

– On ne recommencera pas, le rassura Aenor. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Ils se rassirent, tandis que toute la classe les regardait avidement, cherchant à savoir ce qui s'était passé dans ce couloir. Il fallait dire qu'Al' et Aenor, c'était un peu le « couple-star » de leur promotion. Tous les deux malins, doués, leaders, et résolument anti-Nejem (ou Winchester. Ou James Potter. Ou Faust. Enfin bref, les ennemis de la société).

Ce fut Naima qui, n'y tenant plus, éclata sans aucune subtilité :

– Alors, vous allez vous marier ?

– Jones ! s'indigna Feylack.

– C'est pas bien d'espionner les conversations, fit Reg d'un ton sentencieux.

– Alors, oui ou non ?

Al' se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis répondit flegmatiquement tandis qu'Aenor dissimulait un rire derrière sa main :

– Quand on aura trente ans. Vous êtes tous invités.

La salle de classe éclata en applaudissements et en acclamations. Le prof, lui, enfoui son visage dans ses mains d'un air désespéré. Ces sales gamins étaient intenables.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre !_


	7. Héros, braves et barjots

Me revoilààààà ! Un nouveau chapitre, centré surtout sur Poudlard mais avec une 'tite évocation de la Cofrérie de comment ça avance... Et un peu de... _foreshadowing_, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça. Bref, y a un indice pour un événement futur x) Vous le découvrirez en temps voulu !

.

Voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **Sengetsu** ! Je dirais à Alyssa Mocking que tu aime son perso, alors xD D'un autre côté, elle est complètement barge. Et géniale. Le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici trois semaines !

Hello** Rose-Eliade** ! Ce jeu était cool x) Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait au lycée ou au collège... Mon dieu on se serait fait assassinés par les profs... XD

Bonne question **Aomine** ! Je ne sais pas encore pour les autres animes x) Ensuite... Quel est le plat ou l'aliment préféré des Rôdeurs... Euh... Pour Scorpius, pas de doute, c'est le chocolat. Il boit du chocolat chaud, il bouffe du chocolat en plaque... Pour Al', je pense plus aux trucs salés. Il préférerait sans doute les bretzels ou des trucs comme ça. Reg est un fan de fruits rouges. Lucy aime les fruits exotiques, et les sirops, bref les trucs très sucrés. Chiara aime la malbouffe du genre hamburger-frites. Marcus a un penchant pour les épices (de toute façon, il déteste tout ce qui est fade). Rose et Dylan, eux, ont des goûts plutôt sains inculqués par leurs mères respectives : fruits, légumes, pain complet, etc.

Hello **Kyoko** ! Oui, Al' et Aenor sont faits l'un pour l'autre x) Et tout le monde le sait ! Pour Reg et l'Ankou, ça va se faire... Doucement...

Salut **Yuuki** xD Effectivement, Demy pourrait être une leader. Elle est une leader, même : c'est Scorpius qui attire les gens, certes, mais quand Demy parle, tout le monde la boucle et écoute, et quand elle décide quelque chose, les gens disent "oui m'dame" et ils obéissent. ET C'EST TROP LA CLASSE. Bref ! Ah, Tumblr. On y trouve des connerie spas possibles parfois, mais aussi des sujets d'actualité sur lesquels il est bon de s'interroger... Je ne sais même pas si je te suis sur Tumblr, tiens o_O

Coucou **Carminny** ! Yep, les petits Malefoy commencent à réaliser que la guerre, la vraie, n'est pas un jeu. Il est temps de mûrir... Sinon, mauvaise pioche pour le rendez-vous de Cathy, ce n'est ni Nero ni Harry... Un indice ? Allez, c'est une BLOND !

Hey **Zeidra** ! T'inquiète, cet extrait se situe à peu près au niveau de janvier dans l'année scolaire (donc ça va arriver ! xD). Et oui, l'Ankou et Reg vont parler. Un jour. Eventuellement. Un peu par hasard et dans un contexte TOTALEMENT CLICHE xD

Oui, **Imthebest**, tu as bien deviné l'identité de l'amant de Cathy ! Bravo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur la piste ? Et sinon, oui, Demy et Hyperion sont beaucoup plus terre à terre et responsable que Scorpius, qui est tellement pris par l'importance de sa vie à l'école (sa vie sociale, ses amis ses blagues) qu'il n'envisage guère l'avenir avec le même sérieux que son frère et sa soeur...

.

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** Ouah ! Ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas posté dis donc ! Trois semaines ! Je vous ait manqué j'espère ? Très bien x)

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Dans ce chapitre, on a la rencontre OFFICIELLE de Drisana ! Et l'identité du Pamplemousse Solitaire (vous vous en souvenez de celui-là ?) est enfin révélée xD

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Et comme je suis tombée sur un post sur Tumblr expliquant les différences entre bisexualité, pansexualité, et polysexualité, vous avez droit à un cours grattis dispensé par Lucy Zabini à la fin de ce chapitre x) Elle tiens de son père celle-là !

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** Bon, du coup, dans l'ensemble, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Et comme ça va faire longtemps que je ne vous ait pas raconté ma vie, voilà la dernière tuile qui m'est tombée dessus : une matière que je croyais avoir validée l'année dernière n'était finalement pas si validée que ça, alors j'ai appris il y a deux jours que je devais passer aux rattrapages pour le cours d'Institutions Européennes. Argh. Heureusement, l'épreuve n'est que le 22. C'est juste après mes vacances en Irlande ! Donc je pourrais peut-être aller gambader au pays des fafadets et des korrigans x)

Allez, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Héros, braves et barjots**

.

Le mois d'octobre fut inhabituellement clair et ensoleillé cette année-là. Il n'y eut pas d'autre attaque d'Écorcheurs : apparemment, ils avaient été effrayés par les « sauveurs de St Courlapin ». La vérité était plutôt que les Réfractaires s'étaient payés une grosse trouille en voyant ce monstrueux accroc dans leur plans, et préparaient leur prochain coup avec beaucoup de prudence.

Ce qui remplissait les journaux, c'était le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se trouvait hébergé à Beauxbâtons cette année. McGonagall, d'après les rumeurs, avait décliné l'invitation de la France à reprendre le Tournoi : d'où l'absence de Poudlard dans cette compétition. Ça n'empêchait pas les élèves de papoter avec passion de cet évènement qui se déroulait à une mer de distance.

La fratrie Malefoy continuait à gérer le Cid avec plus ou moins de difficultés (ça leur prenait tellement de temps que l'Ankou et Al' n'avaient fait qu'une seule blague majeure, à savoir cacher des jonquilles qui klaxonnent dans la salle de classe de Winchester pendant un intercours, pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves du module d'Etude des Moldus). Ils pensaient également à recruter des premières années : tels William Brandon et Ellen McAlister, à Serpentard, qui avaient pris d'eux-mêmes l'initiative de combler les lacunes de leur enseignement en Défense en se renseignant à la Bibliothèque… Mais ce n'était pas encore décidé.

Tous les membres de leur club étaient à présent capables de soutenir un duel avec un élève de leur âge, ou plus âgé. Scorpius et Demy étaient souvent en désaccord, le premier désirant apprendre le corps à corps aux élèves, et la seconde pensant que c'était une perte de temps. Après un vote, ils avaient décidés de garder le corps à corps et l'éventuel maniement des armes pour janvier ou février, et se concentrer d'abord sur la magie. Plus précisément, la magie défensive. Sorts de boucliers d'eau, en cas de boule de feu : sorts de brume pour s'enfuir : charmes de parfums puissants et épicés, pour désorienter un éventuel prédateur lancés à leurs trousses. Mais aussi sorts de soins, d'énergie, de réanimation.

Mais ce n'étaient pas la seule chose qu'ils faisaient. Les plus jeunes (en dessous de la quatrième année) n'avaient pour la plupart pas assez d'expérience pour ce genre de truc, sauf peut-être les sorts de brumes… Du coup, c'était parmi les cadets que circulaient surtout les livres ramenés par Rose et Dylan. Des notices explicatives sur le monde Moldu. Des bouquins d'Histoires de collège ou de lycée. Un gros livre intitulé « la Mécanique pour les Nuls », qui offensa vachement les sorciers au premier abord… Puis qui passionna tous les Serpentards et les Serdaigles.

Carrie et l'Ankou avaient installés des tatamis dans une des salles du premier niveau du Poudlard-Du-Dessous, en prévision de leurs futurs cours de karaté. Ils en avaient profités pour faire quelques matchs et très vite, la plupart des anciens élèves d'Inari-sensei s'étaient joints à eux. Le karaté, c'était cool. Les Moldus avaient décidément inventés plein de trucs utiles… Par exemple, Naima avait également expliqué le principe du massage cardiaque et de la respiration assistée aux sorciers médusés.

Néanmoins, l'élément central du Cid, c'était bien sûr… Les combats classiques.

– _Expelliarmus !_

– _Protego ! Expulso !_

– _Deflecto !_

Le sort d'Expulsion d'Aenor, au lieu de frapper Reg, fut détourné légèrement sur la droite et se perdit contre le mur. Moins coûteux en énergie qu'un sort de Bouclier, le sort de Déflection était une trouvaille de Demy et avait un vif succès au Cid. En duel, c'était génial. Par contre, l'Ankou appréhendait un peu l'utilisation de ce sort dans des combats de groupes : avec des sorts redirigés aléatoirement, le chaos allait augmenter.

– _Dentesaugmento !_

– _Rictumsempra !_

– _Glisseo !_

Reg dérapa, vit qu'il était impossible de se rattraper…

– _Elasticus !_

Le sort l'engloba d'une lumière ambrée très faible et, avec la puissance d'un kangourou sur-vitaminé, Reg sauta, se dégageant du point glissant créé par sa sœur. Il atterrit avec une roulade à quelques mètres de là, sous les cris et les sifflements de la foule (c'était vraiment une utilisation originale du sort), et attaqua à nouveau :

– _Icturatum !_

– _Deflecto ! _se défendit sa sœur._ Aguamentis !_

Reg se prit un jet d'eau glacé en pleine poitrine et recula d'un pas sous le choc, s'étranglant et toussant. Aenor profita de la brève seconde où son adversaire fut incapable d'articuler un contre-sort, et l'acheva :

– _Petrificus Totalus !_

Reg se retrouva immobilisé, et tomba raide comme une planche, tandis que le jet d'eau projeté par la baguette d'Aenor se coupait. Al' souriait d'un air béat. Même l'Ankou poussa un long sifflement impressionné en libérant Reg du sortilège :

– Woah, c'était méchant. Une victoire pour Aenor !

– C'était le dernier duel, leur rappela Demy. Il est temps de remonter à la surface !

Traditionnellement, le dernier duel opposait deux adversaires choisis par le groupe. C'était un peu le clou du spectacle. L'occasion pour les duellistes de faire étalage de leurs talents. Scorpius et Al' avaient souvent leur petit succès, mais les Castle aussi savaient briller.

– Au fait, vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? lança Naima en les rejoignant d'un pas sautillant. Notre bien-aimé Sous-Directeur a interdit aux élèves de porter l'uniforme d'une autre Maison que la leur.

– Il peut ajouter des trucs au règlement ?!

– En tant que Sous-Directeur, oui.

Ouais, techniquement, c'était vrai, mais… De là à ce qu'il le fasse… Interdire un truc non-dangereux et peu perturbateur pour une histoire d'ego blessé, ça ne s'était pas vu depuis que les Malefoy avaient commencé leur scolarité. Même Laughlin, qui avait peu de patience, n'avait pas interdit, par exemple, de transporter de la nourriture dans les couloirs. Et ce, même après l'histoire des œufs jetés sur James ou des poissons accrochés partout dans le château au 1er Avril.

– …. C'est inattendu, fit Scorpius d'un ton songeur.

– Je croyais que tu aimais l'inattendu, lâcha Carrie.

– Non je préfère que mon chaos soit organisé.

– J'espère que tu es conscient que ce que tu raconte n'a aucun sens…

– Eh ! s'indigna Naima en agitant les bras. Et si on revenait au sujet principal, à savoir que Nejem développe une phobie des fringues échangistes ?

– Il pense vraiment que la salade de fruits était de la faute de ta cravate ? sourcilla Reg.

– … Je vais avoir besoin d'un contexte, là, lâcha Stella Bailey en clignant des yeux.

Cameron roula des yeux et attrapa la main de sa petite-amie :

– Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils sont tarés.

– Je trouve ça hautement ironique de la part du mec qui a collé toutes les chaussettes de son dortoir au plafond il y a deux jours, fit pensivement Stella en s'éloignant.

L'Ankou, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter, retint un gloussement qui passa inaperçu derrière la tirade exubérante de Naima :

– C'était peut-être pas complètement faux, dieu sait à quel point j'ai un impact important sur vous les gars. Mais bref ! L'important c'est que Nejem a officiellement déclaré la guerre aux Rôdeurs ! Et si on allait recouvrir son bureau de vomi pour lui souhaiter bonne chance ?

– Tu es répugnante, fit dignement Eva.

– Je suis sérieuse, insista Naima. Ce type devient vraiment chiant. Et ça fait qu'un mois qu'il est là !

– Je suis d'accord, intervint l'Ankou. Même Laughlin sait qu'il ne faut pas trop serrer la bride. Nejem en fait une affaire perso.

– Ouais, approuva Owen. On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'il se fait bizuter.

Al' haussa un sourcil et faillit leur rappeler que bizuter les profs, ça ne se faisait pas. Pas chez les gens normaux et encore moins chez les gens moins. Le bizutage, c'était un truc de petites brutes.

Mais il fallait admettre que Nejem, avec son paternalisme, son parti-pris, et son racisme à peine concédé envers les loups-garous, méritait quand même d'être descendu de son piédestal. A Poudlard, il enseignait aux sorciers qui feraient le monde demain. Aux enfants Malefoy, Potter, Borgio, Castle… Le respect ne lui était pas dû. Surtout s'il se montrait aussi xénophobe. Il devait mériter ce fichu respect, et il avait raté le test.

– Je vote pour enchanter les bureaux de sa classe pour qu'ils dansent, proposa Al'. Comme je l'avais fait avec Flitwick.

– Adjugé ! On fait ça demain.

Les deux complices échangèrent un sourire machiavélique. L'adrénaline et l'excitation précédant leur méfait ? C'était la meilleure drogue au monde.

– Faites gaffe en quittant les passages secrets, leur lança Cameron en passant. Laughlin est de corvée de patrouille ce soir.

– Bien reçu.

Par groupe de deux ou trois, et par Maisons, les membres du Cid quittèrent l'Arène en passant par les passages secrets, ou par le Poudlard du Dessous. Al' et l'Ankou, eux, empruntèrent l'un des passages, et surgirent dans un couloir désert du second étage. Le couloir ne resta cependant pas vide bien longtemps : à peine les Rôdeurs avaient-ils fait trois pas que Faust, son sac jeté sur l'épaule et lisant une feuille tout en marchant, apparu au tournant.

En se voyant, les trois élèves s'arrêtèrent net.

Faust et l'Ankou s'évitaient comme la peste. Pas seulement parce que Faust avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait à Al', pas seulement parce que la bande de James et les Rôdeurs étaient rivaux : mais parce qu'entre le jeune Malefoy et le jeune Giggs, il y avait tellement de haine qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le même espace, la violence potentielle emplissait l'air comme une odeur d'ozone.

C'était étrange comme haïr quelqu'un pouvait faire prendre à cette personne de l'importance. Scorpius savait des tas de choses sur Faust. Par ce qu'il écoutait, mais aussi par des mouchardages, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Il savait que Faust adorait James, il savait qu'il avait été pressé par Margaret Fanz à se joindre aux Réfractaires mais qu'il avait senti l'embrouille (ou le fanatisme) et avait refusé, il savait qu'il était Né-Moldu, qu'il était fier et féroce, qu'il était excellent en Défenses, qu'il était malin, rusé, hargneux et loyal. Il savait qu'il était droitier et que sa confiture préférée était celle aux mûres, et des tas de choses absurdes comme ça. Faust était devenu l'un des piliers de sa vie. Ou plutôt, sa haine de Faust était devenue l'un des piliers de sa vie.

Ce n'était plus une histoire de protéger Al'. C'était une colère rugissante et glacée à la fois, un muscle prêt à se détendre pour frapper, parce que Faust était une menace. Parce que Faust était un ennemi. Parce qu'il avait _osé toucher ce qui lui appartenait_.

Le plus bizarre ? C'était que Faust devait ressentir la même chose, à peu de choses près.

Un moment, les trois élèves se regardèrent, sans un mot. Les mains se déplaçaient tout doucement vers les baguettes. Les regards ne se lâchaient pas. Scorpius prit soudain conscience qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Faust depuis le début de l'année. Et pourtant la haine et la colère étaient toujours là, grondantes et furieuses, et il suffisait de voir le visage de Faust pour avoir envie de l'étrangler, de le frapper, de le _brûler_…

Puis Faust recula d'un pas, et prit un autre couloir. Comme ça. Sans un mot ni une provocation, sans un seul sourire suffisant, juste… Il leur céda le terrain.

L'Ankou cligna des yeux, puis serra les poings. Comment osait-il… ? Cet enfoiré ! Il n'avait pas le droit de céder comme ça, il était censé être un salaud agressif, de quel droit pouvait-il devenir sage et raisonnable et prendre la fuite ?! Ce n'était pas juste !

– Wow, lâcha Al'. Du calme, l'Ankou, on dirait que tu vas tenter la combustion spontanée.

Scorpius expira profondément et se força à se détendre.

– Désolé. Il me fait juste complètement disjoncter. Même s'il ne fait rien.

Al' lui lança un regard incertain :

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très sain…

– Oh, allez. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un que tu déteste tellement que tu veux le frapper en plein visage dès que tu le voie ?

Al' réfléchit, puis secoua la tête :

– Il y a plusieurs gens que j'ai envie de frapper. Seulement, je contrôle la colère, elle ne me contrôle pas. Tu es un vrai Gryffondor parfois.

– Mais c'est une telle ordure… !

– Quand il a essayé de me tuer ? le coupa Al' tandis qu'ils prenaient les escaliers. Oui, ça je suis d'accord. Mais après ? Il regrette, l'Ankou. Ce n'est pas une excuse, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas un con irresponsable comme James. Ce n'est même pas un taré comme Margaret.

– C'est un idiot malfaisant, grommela l'Ankou. Brutal, agressif, irresponsable, cruel…

Tout en traversant le hall, Al' lui lança un long regard scrutateur. Scorpius se sentit soudain très stupide, comme quand il disait une connerie et que Demy haussait un sourcil en le regardant de bas en haut, comme pour essayer de deviner s'il était vraiment débile ou s'il faisait juste semblant.

– Est-ce que parfois tu le regardes vraiment, ou est-ce que tu ne le vois qu'à travers la colère que tu éprouve depuis que tu as treize ans ?

Cette question fit passer un frisson glacé dans le dos du jeune Malefoy. Parce que, vraiment, c'était valide. Et très, très inconfortable à se demander. Alors, au lieu de répondre, il se défendit :

– Comment tu as pu lui pardonner ? Il a faillit te fracasser le crâne !

– Il regrette, James l'aime bien, et c'est un truc que je peux agiter au-dessus de sa tête pour l'éternité, énuméra le jeune Potter.

Scorpius émit un grognement qui ne voulait dire ni oui ni non, et ils parvinrent dans les souterrains menant à leur salle commune. Le temps de descendre les escaliers, ils avaient déjà, d'un commun accord, enterré le sujet.

– _Carpe natem_, lança le jeune Potter au mur qui se déroba pour les laisser entrer.

(A l'origine, le mot de passe était _carpe diem_, qui signifiait _profite du jour_, ou _cueille le jour_. Un petit malin l'avait remplacé par _carpe noctem_, qui voulait dire _profite de la nuit_. Et évidemment, un autre petit malin avait remplacé _noctem_, la nuit, par _natem_. Les fesses.)

– Est-ce qu'on a terminé tous nos devoirs ? songea l'Ankou à voix haute. Je commence à perdre le fil, avec tout le boulot qu'ils nous donnent.

– Petite nature, se moqua Anthony Danares depuis son coin de la salle. On n'est qu'en octobre !

Al' roula des yeux puis, ignorant leur rival, se tourna vers son ami en sortant de sa poche son agenda et en le feuilletant :

– Pour demain, on a la dissertation sur le racisme chez les Moldus pour Nejem, le commentaire sur le Possoss pour Duffy, et il faut qu'on se prépare à une interro sur les Sortilèges de Mutisme en Sortilèges, parce qu'on va passer aux Charmes Ouatés.

Nejem était un enfoiré mais il faisait bien son job, malheureusement, mettant ses élèves face aux injustices du monde Moldu de manière pragmatique et calculée. Ainsi, il leur avait parlé du trafic d'esclave, du racisme envers les Noirs qui s'exprimait encore aujourd'hui (et pas juste dans des discours haineux, mais aussi dans la manière qu'avaient les gens de voir plus facilement un Noir ou un arabe comme un voyou alors qu'un Blanc de même origine avait une seconde chance. Par exemple. D'où le fait, très visible notamment dans les médias américains, qu'un criminel blanc était sans cesse excusé, tandis que les victimes noires étaient dépeintes sous leur plus mauvais jour pour justifier ce qu'elles avaient subies)… Et tout ce qu'il leur avait dit était complètement vrai, comme l'avaient confirmé Naima et Carrie du bout des lèvres.

A défaut de leur faire mépriser les Moldus, Nejem était sûr que les jeunes sorciers ne perdraient plus jamais conscience du monde qui les séparait.

– Fait, fait et fait, déclara l'Ankou en sortant son propre carnet. Cette dissertation va encore me coûter des points, j'ai passé mon temps à comparer le racisme des Moldus entre eux avec le racisme des sorciers pour les autres espèces, genre loups-garous et autres.

– Tu aimes le risque, gloussa Al'.

L'Ankou haussa les épaules et changea de sujet :

– Ah, et pour après-demain ? On a Runes, Arithmancie, et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. On ne devait pas faire un truc sur les Noueux ? J'ai noté "_Noueux_".

– On aura un exercice pratique. Et Arithmancie ? Je n'ai rien noté.

– Moi non plus, confirma l'Ankou. Donc on n'a rien. Mosby doit prévoir un contrôle ou un truc comme ça…

– Ah. Et pour les Runes, on n'avait rien ? C'est rare.

– Non, pour les Runes, on avait un truc de traduction sur l'affectation des sens, plus précisément le goût. Tu ne l'as pas fait ? Attends, je l'ai quelque part. Il y a une rune que tu peux dessiner sur un aliment et qui lui donne le goût de framboise.

– … Pourquoi ce sont les devoirs intéressants que je rate tout le temps ? geignit Al' tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs.

– Parce que tu as le karma d'une vache morte en Inde ? suggéra innocemment Scorpius.

Le jeune Potter fit mine de lui envoyer un coup de poing, et l'Ankou évita en ricanant. En fait il évita si bien qu'il faillit se manger le chambranle de la porte de leur dortoir. Al' éclata de rire, et ils entrèrent dans le dortoir en chahutant comme des gamins de neuf ans.

Al' recopia rapidement le devoir de l'Ankou tandis que celui-ci, profitant du fait que le dortoir était vide, jouait à jongler avec de petites boules de feu, un air d'intense concentration sur le visage. Il se contentait de trois flammes désormais : un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait voulu essayé avec six, et avait failli mettre le feu au baldaquin.

– Au fait, je me demandais, fit Al' tout en recopiant. Où est-ce que tu as appris à jongler ?

– Aux vacances de Noël dernier, sourit l'Ankou. C'était pour amuser Constance. Eh, je t'ai raconté la fois où Aleksei nous a perdus dans une bibliothèque ?

– Yep. Deux fois. La deuxième fois tu as rajouté un loup-garou mutant dans les couloirs.

Scorpius grimaça.

– Okay, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré…

Al' renifla avec amusement, puis posa sa plume, ayant finalement achevé de copier le devoir de l'Ankou, et grimaça quand son ventre gargouilla.

– Il est quelle heure ?

L'Ankou regarda sa montre avec un sourire narquois :

– Plus que vingt dix minutes avant le dîner. Tu veux qu'on y aille, ou qu'on se fasse apporter à manger par Koppy au labo ? On a des Onibi à finir, et il faut reconstituer notre stock de colorants.

Al' se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de se lever :

– Non, allons manger. On ira au labo demain. Ce soir, on doit retrouver Demy et Hyperion dans le bureau de Salazar Serpentard pour continuer la copie de la Carte des Maraudeurs.

La Carte avait été rangée dans le bureau de Salazar Serpentard et n'était sortie que pour être soumise à l'examen de la fratrie Malefoy et d'Albus. Hyperion s'occupait de vérifier la conformité des plans de la Carte à ceux du château actuel. Demy, Al' et l'Ankou s'occupaient de créer la Carte proprement dite. Al' cartographiait le Poudlard du Dessous, et Demy et Scorpius créaient la Carte des Rôdeurs, avec les Runes et les sortilèges adéquats.

– Stella t'a donné toutes les cartes du Dessous ? vérifia l'Ankou en se levant.

Stella Bailey avait complètement cartographiée le Poudlard du Dessous, mais comme elle allait souvent l'explorer avec Cameron (et, à en juger par l'air parfois renfrogné du Serdaigles, ils devaient réellement explorer, et pas juste se tripoter dans les coins sombres), elle rajoutait parfois des mises à jour.

– Yep.

– D'accord, alors on fera ça ce soir après le dîner. Mais pas trop tard parce que demain on doit se lever. Et on devra faire nos devoirs après, vu qu'on en aura une tonne, donc rien de prévu à part bosser, demain soir. Ce qui fait qu'on devra reporter notre passage au labo à après-demain…

– Après-demain, on doit écrire à Roland Rosalius pour lui parler du karaté, lui rappela Al'.

– Et j'ai aussi promis de faire de la magie élémentaire avec Demy et Hyperion, se souvint l'Ankou. Crotte de griffon. On pourra sauter l'heure du déjeuner et manger au labo ? Ou bien, non, on se lève plus tôt et on petit-déjeune au labo, et ça nous laisse entre deux heures et deux heures et demi avant le début des cours. On commence un peu plus tard que d'habitude le vendredi.

Al' secoua lentement la tête, l'air halluciné, puis un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

– Quel emploi du temps de malade.

– Ouais, approuva son meilleur ami avec ferveur. Une partie de moi-même s'apitoie sur mon sort. Mais l'autre partie de moi-même la tabasse avec un tabouret de bar et lui gueule de la fermer. Parce que ce genre d'emploi du temps, c'est…

– Ça roxe du poney ? suggéra son ami.

L'Ankou éclata de rire devant l'expression complètement absurde, mais hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– Exactement !

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre d'Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy à Roland Rosalius :**

_Cher Roland,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un certain temps que nous n'avons plus eu de tes nouvelles. Ta sœur écrit à quelques élèves (et bien sûr, Albus Potter peut passer chez toi durant l'été, bien que souvent, ce soit Bidule et non ton auguste personne qui attire ses pas. Navré.). Les études de commerce se passent bien ?_

_En ce qui concerne Poudlard, ça pourrait aller mieux. Dans l'optique d'un _renouveau politique_, l'école a supprimé tout ce qui était en rapport avec les Moldus. Les modules de littérature, d'Histoire Moldue… Et de karaté. Ce qui a pas mal mis en rogne les élèves d'Inari-sensei._

_Dans le but d'honorer notre cher enseignant, de faire un pied de nez à cet emmerdeur sentencieux de Nejem, et de ne pas ressembler à un tas de nouilles quand on sera désarmé et face à un adversaire (car, ne nous leurrons pas, ça va arriver. Toi aussi tu sais qu'il se trame un truc louche), nous cherchons un expert en karaté qui serait disposé à faire… Du bénévolat. Connaitrais-tu par hasard un volontaire ?_

_Salutations,_

_Les ninjas._

**oOoOoOo**

– Blaise, à toi ! lança Theo d'un air goguenard.

Le grand métis lui lança un regard mauvais, puis jeta un regard à ses cartes, et soupira :

– Je me couche.

– Ah ah, pas de chance, compatit Nathan. Moi, je suis. Et toi Kim ?

L'avocate, impassible, fixa ses cartes. Puis elle poussa toute sa pile de chocolat (oui, ils jouaient avec des Chocogrenouilles, parce que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas assez riches pour se permettre de jouer avec des Gallions) au milieu de la table :

– Tapis.

Toute la tablée, à savoir Nathan, Draco, Theo, Susan, Blaise et Jack, poussèrent un sifflement collectif de stupéfaction.

– Si Kim tente le tapis, elle doit avoir un jeu de malade, s'exclama Jack. Sans moi les mecs, je me couche !

– Tapis aussi, contra Susan avec défi.

Theo, le suivant à jouer, garda un visage de marbre et suivit le montant des enjeux. Nathan, lui, préféra renoncer et se coucher. Les trois seuls joueurs en ligue s'affrontèrent du regard… Puis abattirent leurs cartes.

– … Mais vous n'avez rien ! s'exclama Blaise outré.

– Ce n'est pas le jeu qui compte, c'est le bluff, se défendit Theo.

– Une paire de valets, soupira Susan en regardant d'un air triste le jeu de Kim qui collectait tout leur chocolat. J'étais sûre que c'était du bluff.

– Il ne fallait pas suivre avec juste une paire de deux, se moqua l'avocate. Allez, une autre partie ?

Depuis l'entrée, quelqu'un se racla la gorge, et ils sautèrent tous au plafond en voyant que Draco les observait, un sourcil haussé. Derrière lui, Zach et Alva semblaient se donner beaucoup de mal pour ne pas rigoler.

– Draco ! sursauta Blaise. Kim t'as gardé des Chocogrenouilles. Sers-toi !

Sous la table, Kim lui envoya un coup de pied que Zabini encaissa stoïquement. Draco, pas dupe, retint un sourire : mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se servir dans le butin de Kim, tout comme Alva (qui, elle, ne se gênait pas pour ricaner). Zach, lui, s'abstint sagement d'offenser sa femme en tapant dans ses réserves de sucreries, et se contenta de s'asseoir.

– Alors, quoi de neuf ? s'informa Jack.

Draco parcourut la table du regard, laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur Theo qui se hâtait de ranger les cartes, puis déclara :

– Zach a mon feu vert pour faire d'Andrew Kirke et Cho Chang ses alliés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne saura qui sont les autres membres de la Confrérie, mais ils seront informés de l'existence de la conspiration des Réfractaires, de nos soupçons, et de l'action de la Confrérie. Ils répondront uniquement à Zach, ou Kim, et éventuellement à Alva ou moi-même.

– Cool, sourit Theo.

– Ils vont sans doute deviner que tu es membre de la Confrérie, intervint Zacharias à l'intention du loup-garou. Tu es ami avec tous les opposants aux Réfractaires, ou presque, et tu es un loup-garou. Les Réfractaires n'aiment pas trop ton espèce.

Theo haussa les épaules :

– Qu'ils devinent. Ça ne me fera pas de mal d'avoir un peu de compagnie avec qui discuter de conspiration tout en faisant mes Potions.

– Tu laisses des gens discuter avec toi quand tu fais tes Potions ? s'ébahit Jack. Tu me chasses toujours de ton labo !

– Parce que tu serais capable de faire exploser un baume pour les lèvres, fit le loup-garou d'un ton blasé. Au moins Chang et Kirke sont compétents !

– Eh, je me sens vachement attaqué là ! Tu ne veux pas me laisser essayer de t'aider ?

– Alors là, tu peux toujours aller faire pousser des cacahuètes en Antarctique.

– Un peu de calme, les gosses ! fit mine de se fâcher Alva.

Le silence retomba progressivement sur la table, puis Draco reprit la parole :

– Jack, penses-tu que les Aurors pourraient coincer Carole Ishtar ?

– Ah, ça y est, vous avez la preuve qu'elle a un labo ? s'intéressa Theo.

– Attendez, s'exclama Susan au même moment. Ishtar va se faire expulser de Grande-Bretagne !

Draco haussa les épaules :

– Elle n'avait qu'à pas héberger le trafic en premier lieu.

– Mais elle n'avait pas le choix !

– Tu préférerais laisser les Écorcheurs continuer à attaquer plutôt que de déranger Ishtar dans sa petite vie de trafiquante ?

– Non, mais…

– On s'arrangera l'empêcher de retourner en Egypte, les coupa Alva en voyant que ça risquait de s'envenimer.

Susan hocha la tête, satisfaite, et tout le monde se tourna vers Jack en attendant sa réponse. Celui-ci réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête :

– Si ça se passe vite, le temps que l'info remonte la chaîne de commandement, on aura des preuves tangibles et l'opinion publique sera informée. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que l'action parte d'un Capitaine qui serai alors obligé de faire un rapport à Harry, qui serai ensuite lui-même obligé de faire un rapport…

– Ron Weasley, déduisit Draco.

– C'est faisable, acquiesça Jack. Quel genre de preuve tu as ?

– Plans de sa boutique, arrivage récent et pleine lune approchante. De quoi faire faire à Théo une sacrée réaction.

– Eh ! protesta le loup-garou. Je vais jouer les appâts ?

– Il suffit que quelqu'un appelle au secours en voyant Theo arrêter de respirer, les Aurors débarquent, ils font quelques fouilles et l'affaire est pliée.

– Ça pourrait se faire, déclara Jack. Il suffit que les Epsilon soient dans le coin. On a une patrouille à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse dans une semaine, c'est bon ?

– Pas possible, les avertit Theo. Ma prochaine pleine lune est dans deux semaines, presque trois.

– Il va falloir repousser l'opération, grinça Jack. Ça ne va pas être possible sans toi.

– Mais on a au moins un projet qui tient la route, sourit Alva. Un loup-garou qui fait une réaction supposé allergique, une équipe d'Aurors sur place par hasard qui se met à enquêter, et paf, la découverte d'un pactole de FullMood !

Les membres de la Confrérie échangèrent de large sourire. Avec le labo d'Ishtar dévoilé et ses activités arrêtées, le trafic des Réfractaires allait en prendre un coup. Si près de l'épisode de Courlapin, en plus ! Ça allait les détruire, ces enflures !

– Autre information, reprit Draco. Je vais quitter mon travail.

Un concert d'exclamation s'éleva de la tablée. Seule Alva et Nathan n'était pas surpris. Blaise s'écria haut et fort :

– Mais tu adores traiter les gens d'abrutis !

– Merci Zabini, très flatteur, grinça Malefoy.

– Tu n'as pas digéré que les Réfractaires t'éjectent du Magenmagot ? devina Kim.

Draco poussa un long soupir, puis exposa d'un ton posé :

– Je me suis mis à travailler parce que la famille Malefoy avait été ruinée. Ce n'est plus le cas. De plus, maintenant que les Réfractaires sont au pouvoir, je ne peux plus vraiment faire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Mon travail me prend trop de temps que je pourrais dépenser utilement. Conclusion : je vais retourner aux bonnes vieilles coutumes familiales.

– Ne pas travailler, être riche et tirer les ficelles, résuma Alva.

– Tiens, j'aurais plutôt dit être un héritier blond pourri-gâté dans un château, se moqua Theo.

– Cette blague a cessé d'être drôle il y a vingt ans, grommela Draco.

– Menteur.

– Peut-être, admit nonchalamment le Serpentard. Susan, personne ne soupçonne qu'on a découvert l'attaque de St Courlapin grâce à la Trace ?

L'ancienne Poufsouffle secoua la tête :

– Non. De plus, les Traces posés sur nos suspects sont très faibles, et ne s'activent que quand ils sont rassemblés. Même s'ils cherchent, ils vont devoir tout retourner pour trouver la moindre trace de leurs pantins dans les fichiers.

– Bien. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous risque d'être éjecté de son travail ou quelque chose comme ça ?

La question était légitime : les Réfractaires faisaient le grand nettoyage, depuis l'élection d'Hostilius, qui s'empressait de leur lâcher la bride. Blaise haussa les épaules :

– Je cultive des relations avec tous les pôles de pouvoir, donc je devrais m'en tirer si je ne fais pas de vagues.

– Oui, ben ça ne durera pas longtemps, grommela Nathan. Vu comment c'est lancé, les Réfractaires vont faire en sorte que la Grande-Bretagne se replie sur elle-même, et ça va forcément impacter sur le Département des Relations Magiques Internationales.

– Je tiendrai aussi longtemps que possible, soupira Blaise. Mais si je suis viré…

– On te trouvera facilement un poste à ta valeur, interjeta Alva. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Blaise secoua la tête avec amusement :

– Toujours si sûre de toi. Espèce de Gryffondor.

Et Alva ne put retenir un sourire à ça, parce que, oui, Blaise avait raison : Gryffondor était la Maison dont elle aurait du porter les couleurs. Elle, la cadette flamboyante et pleine de rage et de bravoure d'une grande famille sombrant dans les ténèbres : elle, elle aurait du porter les couleurs des héros et des braves. Elle n'en avait tout simplement pas voulu, dégoûtée par ces prétendus héros et braves qui ne l'avaient pas sauvée quand elle en avait besoin.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant, si le Choixpeau lui avait posé la même question, son choix aurait été différent.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Salvakya Malefoy à Alyssa Mocking :**

_Chère Alyssa,_

_Comment ça se passe avec les petits monstres ? Halloween approche. Le Quatuor devrait, selon les lettres de mes enfants, se manifester assez rapidement. Et ensuite, James Potter essayera de rivaliser. Et Scorpius fera de même. J'espère que t'a des idées de retenues inventives en stock !_

_Bref. Je t'écris parce que j'ai pensé à quelque chose, suite à l'histoire de St Courlapin. Il serait bon que tu enseignes certaines défenses secrètes à tes élèves. J'ai une idée en tête._

_Tu sais comment fonctionne le Tatouage Runique ?_

_Je vois d'ici ton air intéressé. Oui, c'est bien ce que ça semble être. Si tu es intéressée, j'ai des bouquins à te passer. Et des infos. Et des notes. Enfin bref, de l'amusement en perspective._

_Amuse-toi bien, et j'attends ta réponse,_

_Alva M._

**oOoOoOo**

– Cette fois c'est officiel, le Quatuor est timbré, fit Scorpius en se laissant tomber à la table des Poufsouffles.

Le reste de la bande s'installa autour de lui, et Lily Potter, assise non loin, lui jeta un regard amusé :

– C'est maintenant que tu le réalises ?

– Moi je trouve leur truc plutôt ingénieux, fit Reg le nez en l'air.

Au plafond, des tyroliennes géantes avaient été installée, et périodiquement, un chat, un fantôme ou une citrouille poussant des hurlements passaient à toute allure à travers la Grande Salle. Il y avait cinq lignes de tyroliennes au total, qui s'entrecroisaient avec assez de marge pour ne pas se toucher, et l'ordre de passage était aléatoire. Du coup il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui sursautait quand un grand hurlement, ne venant jamais de la direction à laquelle on s'attendait, passait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

– On devrait faire ça mais avec des tyroliennes pour les gens ! s'exclama l'Ankou.

Al' lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-songeur :

– Ça pourrait se faire, mais il va falloir faire des préparations.

– Oh, allez ! Un filin tendu entre deux tours, un matelas à l'arrivée et un harnais sur une poulie, ça doit pas être difficile.

– Mais ça pourrait être dangereux, non ? hésita Lily.

Son frère lui donna un coup de coude amical :

– Je la testerai moi-même.

– Et si tu te retrouves tout plat sur la tour d'en face c'est qu'il y a un problème, plaisanta Scorpius.

C'est le moment que choisis Lily pour faire ses yeux de chaton abandonné sous la pluie. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle se contenta de faire ce truc qui lui donnait un regard de biche, l'air tout triste et le menton tremblant, ses grands yeux mouillés fixés sur l'Ankou.

C'était totalement inefficace sur ses frères, qui étaient immunisés depuis des années. En revanche, Scorpius n'avait aucune défense contre ça. Le jeune Malefoy émit un petit bruit étranglé puis dit précipitamment :

– Ecoute, Lily, je vais le surveiller et… Je veux dire, tu sais que je vais le garder sous les yeux tout le temps, hein ? Ça va bien se passer, je vais…

– Oh Merlin, dit Al'. Silence l'Ankou, tu t'enfonces. Et Lily, remballe cette tête, nom d'un hippogriffe.

– Je ne fais rien du tout ! protesta Lily.

– C'est tellement un mensonge, commenta Reg depuis l'autre bout de la table. Tu ne regardais même pas dans ma direction et je me sentais comme si j'étais une personne horrible.

Al' se cacha derrière son verre de jus de citrouille pour dissimuler un sourire hilare. L'Ankou, lui, maugréa un truc à propos des petites sœurs ou petits frères impossibles, fusilla du regard Hyperion qui se marrait tranquillement à trois places de là, et sursauta violemment quand Stella se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

– Oh, salut.

– Salut l'Ankou, fit distraitement la Préfète. Tu as vu Cameron ? Je dois le tuer.

Il y eut un blanc, puis le jeune Malefoy avança avec prudence :

– A cause des tyroliennes ?

– En partie. Il a utilisa ma ceinture préférée pour faire un harnais d'une des tyrolienne. Celle-là, en fait.

Et elle désigna le harnais qui, tenant fermement en place une radio qui beuglait une chanson techno Moldue, passait à toute allure au-dessus d'eux. En effet, une jolie ceinture de cuir cloutée d'étoiles cuivrées maintenait fermement la radio en place, et l'Ankou grimaça :

– Ah.

– Exactement, approuva Stella. Quand une fille te mettra la main dessus, l'Ankou, voilà une leçon très importante à retenir : ne te sers pas dans ses placards.

Scorpius était en train d'approuver gravement, quand il plissa les yeux :

– Comment ça « quand une fille me mettra le grappin dessus » ?

Naima, à la table des Gryffondors mais qui s'était retournée pour écouter la conversation, lui lança un regard blasé :

– T'as pas vu toutes les filles qui te courent après ?

L'Ankou cligna des yeux. Justement, non. Il flirtait avec tout le monde indifféremment, était amical de la même façon avec les filles et les garçons, et il ne s'était jamais comporté différemment avec ses amis qu'avec Aenor ou Reg.

– Euh…

– Tu finiras par te trouver une copine, fit Naima d'un ton définitif.

– Mais pas forcément ! protesta-t-il.

– Et pourquoi donc ? susurra Chiara en apparaissant comme par magie au-dessus de son épaule.

Scorpius, commençant à se sentir un peu encerclé (Naima, Stella, Chiara, Lily, Lucy et même Eva commencèrent à se rapprocher), regarda autour de lui d'un air désespéré, puis bégaya sans réfléchir :

– Je pourrais être gay !

Il y eu un temps d'arrêt tout autour de lui, et on entendit juste Reg s'étrangler avec son rosbif tandis qu'Al' ouvrait de grands yeux hallucinés. Carrie, assise à côté de Naima, étouffa un rire dans une toux factice.

Puis Chiara poussa un grand soupir dramatique, brisant l'instant de stupeur générale :

– C'est comme une loi de l'univers. Les mecs mignons sont gays et les mecs futés sont des criminels.

Le visage de l'Ankou s'éclaira :

– Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler mignon _et_ futé ?

– Je t'ai aussi appelé _criminel_ mais bien sûr c'est pas _ça_ que tu retiens ! rétorqua la Poufsouffle.

Lucy, elle, roula des yeux et se servit en pommes de terre sautées, ignorant royalement la radio à plein volume qui repassait à toute allure au-dessus d'eux, puis elle se tourna vers Scorpius et déclara tranquillement :

– Tu n'es pas gay.

– Oui, mais je pourrai ! insista Scorpius.

– Non, réfuta Lucy. Mais je commence à penser que tu pourrais être pansexuel.

Scorpius cligna des yeux :

– C'est quoi ça encore ?

– Un mec uniquement attiré par les pandas ? suggéra innocemment une Poufsouffle assise à la table derrière eux.

Scorpius lui lança un regard mauvais tandis que Lily (et en fait la moitié de la tablée) hennissait de rire. Puis Scorpius lui jeta un deuxième regard en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait déjà vue. Mais oui, c'était la fille indienne qui pionçait tout le temps…

– T'es qui, toi, d'ailleurs ?

La fille le jeta un regard blasé :

– Cinq ans qu'on est dans la même promo, quand même.

– Oui mais il a une mémoire de poisson rouge, soupira Chiara en se frappant le front. L'Ankou, Drisana, appelée La Marmotte parce qu'elle est toujours en train de faire un somme. Drisana, Scorpius Malefoy, dit l'Ankou, sexuellement attiré par les pandas.

– Mais non, enfin !

Drisana (et pas mal d'autres) ricanèrent, mais Lucy garda un visage impassible :

–De manière simplifiée, la pansexualité désigne la capacité d'aimer une personne sans considération pour son genre ou son sexe. Une personne pansexuelle fait abstraction du genre et du sexe de ses partenaires et ne s'attache pas à ce qu'on pourrait considérer comme une étiquette. Pour lui ou elle, c'est la personnalité qui compte.

Il y eut un silence méditatif, puis Al' demanda avec une sorte de fascination :

– Mais d'où tu sors tout ça ?

Lucy haussa les épaules :

– Bouquins de psychologie, articles, essais qui trainent chez ma mère… Mais, plus généralement, Wikipédia. Pendant l'été, quand l'andouille blonde ici présente n'est pas chez moi pour m'embêter, je vis sur Internet.

– Eh ! protesta l'Ankou.

– Il y a ce genre de trucs sur Internet ? fit Rose avec scepticisme en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Dylan.

Scorpius risqua un coup d'œil vers Reg. Le Gryffondor ne disait rien, mais il écoutait Lucy avec une attention douloureuse. La jeune Zabini, elle, hocha la tête :

– Sûr. Le monde sorcier est en train d'intégrer les préjudices Moldus contre les non-hétérosexuels. Mais chez les Moldus, la progression est plus avancée, et ils sont en train d'essayer de détruire ces préjudices, de briser la loi du silence. Ils étudient la façon dont les gens s'identifient à des genres, ou pas : la façon dont les gens sont attirés par d'autres gens, ou pas… Dans le monde sorcier, la psychologie est un domaine récent, et de là à étudier la sexualité, il y a un grand pas à franchir : mais les Moldus y sont déjà, et ils en parlent sur Internet.

– Ils parlent de sexe sur Internet ? chuchota Lily qui était cramoisie.

Une autre tyrolienne passa à toute allure, transportant un ours en peluche rose vêtue d'une cape noire et de fausses dents de vampire, et ils la suivirent tous des yeux. Puis les regards revinrent sur Lucy, qui haussa un sourcil :

– Si tu cherches, tu trouves de tout. Mais je ne parle pas de photos compromettantes, Miss Potter. Je parle de psychologie, de mentalités, d'esprit et de termes techniques, comme homosexuel, hétérosexuel, pansexuel, asexuel, transexuel, bisexuel.

Lily marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et retourna à son assiette de rosbif. Il y eut un court silence, puis Drisana se leva en bâillant :

– Bon, je vous laisse à la découverte du monde des adultes. Moi je vais me coucher.

– Mais elle est narcolepsique ou quoi ? maronna l'Ankou tandis que l'indienne s'éloignait.

– Non mais c'est une grooooosse feignasse, répondit Chiara en haussant les épaules.

Drisana disparu par les portes de la Grande Salle et il y eu un court silence, puis Dylan chuchota d'un air de conspirateur :

– Du coup, l'Ankou est attiré par les pandas ? Aïe !

Scorpius, qui venait de le frapper sur le sommet du crâne, roula des yeux, puis parcourut du regard toute la petite assemblée. La plupart regardaient Lucy avec étonnement, curiosité ou perplexité, mais d'autres regardaient l'Ankou, amusés ou songeurs. Le jeune Malefoy poussa un soupir dramatique :

– Et dire que cette magnifique discussion philosophique est partie de la ceinture de Stella.

– Quoi ?! fit Rose (qui n'était pas là au début de la conversation) d'un ton incrédule.

– Mais du coup, tu n'es pas gay ? fit Chiara avec curiosité.

L'Ankou réfléchit un instant, et son regard passa, imperceptiblement, de Reg à Aenor. La Serpentard, assise chez les Serdaigles avec Demy, Abby et Naomi, lui tournait le dos et ne vit rien. Quand au Gryffondor, il sembla se raidir légèrement, mais son expression resta indéchiffrable.

L'Ankou haussa les épaules :

– Non, je pense que je suis bi.

– Bi ? répéta Naima.

– Bisexuel, expliqua Lucy. Attiré par les filles comme les garçons. Mesdemoiselles, nous avons encore une chance. Saisissez-le !

Du coup Chiara attrapa Scorpius par le cou, lui faisant une prise de karaté basique, et le jeune Malefoy émit un couinement de protestation en commençant à se débattre. Difficile, étant donné que Naima et même Carrie, mortes de rire, changèrent de table pour venir prêter main-forte à la Poufsouffle.

– Et c'est pas comme pansexuel ça ? fit Eva d'un ton curieux.

– Non, il n'y a pas de pandas dans l'histoire cette fois… Aïe ! Okay, c'est bon, je me tais !

– Non, fit Lucy en ignorant Dylan. Un pansexuel ne s'intéresse qu'à la personnalité, il ne prend pas en compte le genre d'une personne : un bisexuel prend en compte la féminité ou la masculinité des gens, que ce soit au niveau de la personnalité, du physique, etc. Ma mère est pansexuelle : mon père est bi, et tous les deux sont poly, c'est à dire qu'ils ne sont pas monogames.

– Et chez toi, c'est animé ? fit Jaime Apache, goguenard, en apparaissant derrière elle.

– T'as même pas idée, moucheron, fit dignement la jeune Zabini.

Ce qui laissa le jeune Poufsouffle incroyablement songeur. Eva, elle, secoua la tête, incrédule :

– C'est bizarre.

– Quoi ? interrogea Al' en se tournant vers elle.

– Que vous parliez de… Truc, d'orientation, comme ça… Et que personne ne juge.

Ce qui sembla faire réfléchir Al' aussi. Mais là, ce fut Stella qui intervint, posant son coude sur la table d'un air pensif :

– Chez les sorciers, il n'y a beaucoup moins de jugement portant sur la vie privée des gens. Tant que c'est privé, les gens acceptent et ne jugent pas.

Eva lui jeta un regard mauvais :

– Ma mère est sorcière et je vis du côté sorcier.

– D'accord, ce n'est pas parfait chez les sorciers, concéda Stella. M'enfin, il n'y a pas eu de jugement concernant la vie privée des gens pendant _très longtemps_. Ça fait seulement trois ou quatre générations que les gens commencent à être affectés par les préjugés Moldus concernant, par exemple, la sexualité.

– Yep, approuva Lucy. Ce sont surtout les familles sorcières qui ont un pied dans le monde Moldu, ou qui sont très influencé par lui, qui sont sujettes à ce genre de préjugés.

– Mais il y a aussi de l'homophobie chez les Sang-Purs, déclara Reg très doucement.

Sa voix failli bien être couverte par le bruit ambiant. Lucy lui jeta un regard perçant. Mais Stella, emportée par la discussion, hocha la tête :

– Oui, mais uniquement envers les homosexuels, pas envers les bi ou autre. En fait, il s'agit d'une crainte que l'héritier ou l'héritière ne puisse physiquement pas perpétuer la lignée. C'est une crainte _matérielle_, et donc différente de la peur des Moldus, qui est juste une peur irrationnelle de la différence.

– Eh, où est l'Ankou ? demanda soudain Al'.

Il y eu un choc sourd, puis Scorpius émergea dignement de sous la table, les cheveux en pétard et les vêtements complètement froissés. Il lui manquait une chaussure et sa cravate. De l'autre côté de la table, Carrie et Naima émergèrent aussi de sous la nappe : et, tandis que Carrie reprenait dignement sa place avec un large sourire, Naima s'enfuit avec des cris de singe. En passant devant Gareth (bouche bée à la table des Serpentards), elle lui agita sous le nez son trophée : la cravate vert et argent de Scorpius.

– Le Pamplemousse Solitaire relève ton défi, Nounours Féroce !

La table des Serpentards éclata en exclamations et en encouragements à l'adresse de Gareth, et Stella secoua la tête avant de porter un regard halluciné sur Al' et Lucy, qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles, et Scorpius dont seules les fesses dépassaient de la nappe (il était retourné en-dessous chercher sa chaussure) :

– Vous êtes complètement barrés les mecs.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Ca vous a plu x)


	8. Solidarité

Et voilà la suite ! _Enfin_, me diront certains x) J'avoue, ça a mis du temps à venir... Oui ben c'était un chapitre difficile okay ? x) Bref. J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance mais j'ai à peine commencé le tome 6, je m'inquiète un peu de mon niveau d'inspiration...

Enfin bref ! Voici, avant le chapitre en lui-même, les **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Mayoune** ! Première review que tu laisse, non ? x) Contente que tu aime cette fic ! J'essaie d'alterner le sérieux et la déconne, et visiblement ça marche xD Pas trop perdue dans les persos ? Lesquels tu préfère ? Mis à part Al' et l'Ankou bien sûr xD

Hi, **Arielle-HPF** ! La salade de fruit a un succès de malade x) N'hésite pas à faire ça au collège/lycée/amphi de fac... Je regrette, moi, de ne pas m'être laissée tentée par ce jeu au lycée x) Bref ! Oui, la vie amoureuse de Scorpius est compliquée. Fille ? Garçon ? Les deux ? Reg, pas Reg ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Le désir ? L'affection ? Quelle est la frontière entre "amis" et "plus qu'amis" ? La vie adolescente est dure x)

Hello **Simpson31** ! Première review sur Renouveau, mais j'espère en voir d'autres ! xD Toi aussi tu lis au lieu de réviser les rettrapages ? Pas bieeeeen... Mais je ne peux rien dire, je fais pareil ! Bref. Un nouveau fan de Naima ! Et d'Alyssa ! Elle a un vrai fan-club dis donc xDD Si tu connais la série TV "Supernatural" et que tu en est au moins à la saison 3 ou 4, je te consielle d elire ma fic "_Etrange, Bizarre et Insolite_", où on retrouve Alyssa. Du moins, une version d'elle x)

Salut **Zeidra** ! Pareil, dès qu'on parle de créatures irlandaises, je penses aux korrigans. Quant à toutes les erreurs que tu as relevées... Déjà, j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre assez tard, et je l'ai modifié à plusieurs reprises. Ensuite... Je vais tirer les oreilles de mon Bêta. C'est son job après tout ! T'inquiète, c'est désormais corrigé x)

Hey **Aomine** ! Les cours de Tatouage Runiques ne se feront pas tout de suite, il faut en effet qu'Alyssa prenne le temps d'apprendre cette matière et la combine avec ses propres connaissances. Après tout, il a fallu des années d'étdes à Alva pour maîtriser le sujet. Alyssa a besoin de temps elle aussi. Alors ça ne se passera peut-être pas dans le tome 5... Mais ça viendra !

Salut **Fall-in-love-Kyoko** x) Ah, Naima et ses surnoms débiles. Quand un jeu nécessite un pseudo, c'est tout de suite elle qu'on va voir ! Un jour, faudra que j'écrive un passage où elle donne des noms de codes à tout un groupe, ça sera génial x)

Merci **Loupiotte54** ! Le rythme de publication est ralenti mais j'espère garder la même qualité de texte x)

Salut **Blackbiiird** ! Oui, les gens manquent de connaissnaces en ce qui concerne la communauté LGBTQ+. Heureusement, y a Lucy ! Et Carrie, quit lutte pour caser ensemble Reg et l'Ankou xD Ah, la 'tite Lily, faut que je parle plus d'elle... Ca va venir x) Quant aux parents, bah, ils ont l'habitude des traumatismes. Ils ont survécu à la guerre après tout xD

Hey **Carminny** ! Ouais, Lucy est cool x) ET il faudrait que je parle plus de Lily... Bien vu, l'amant de Cathy est effectivement blond, tu as deviné son identité ! Tu as fait un plan "réfractaire-Egypte " ? Ca m'intéressse... Si tu peux me l'envoyer par MP, ça serai cool. Je te dirais si tu as vu juste !

Hello **Imthebest** ! Tu savais pas que ça existait la pansexualité ? On en apprend tous les jours ! Bon, d'un autre côté, c'est vaste la sexualité. Et vaguement tabou. Heureusement que Lucy est là xD Et yep, le _foreshadowing_ c'est bien Ishtar ! Chapeau ! Tu capte toujours les indices en premier x)

Merci **V** ! N'oublie pas de bosser x) C'est important de réussir son année... Et bonne chance pour le bac !

Hello **Lylylapin** ! Comme tu vois, la suite est là ! Et tu es acceptée sur la Salle sur Demande x) Quant au pari... C'est Neville qui a gagné !

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** … Tumblr (ses innombrables liens, les blogs féministes, les screenshots de Tweet indigné, la social justice et compagnie) m'a donné l'occasion PARFAITE pour écrire un cours de Nejem sur un sujet qui dérange x) Accrochez vos ceintures !

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** J'aurais voulu faire un texte sur le racisme, parce que c'est un truc pour lesquels on peut faire plein de parallèles avec la discrimination des sorciers Nés-Moldus. Finalement j'ai changé d'avis parce que le racisme, ne l'ayant jamais expérimenté, je suis mal placée pour en parler. Du coup j'ai pris mon second choix de sujet qui fâche : le sexisme, la misogynie, et la culture du viol (tout ça condensé très vaguement).

Ouais, je vois déjà mes lecteurs masculins qui se hérissent x)

Le point est : j'ai choisi ce sujet-là pour le cours de Nejem parce que 1] le sexisme semble BEAUCOUP plus apparent dans le monde Moldu que dans le monde sorcier (où il y a plus de femmes au pouvoir, où on ne va pas voir un balai de course vendu avec une femme à poil sur l'affiche, etc.) : 2] ça a du sens que les sorciers et les sorcières aient évolués sur un pied d'égalité (au Moyen-âge, les femmes pouvaient avoir des titres de noblesses propres, indépendamment de leur époux : dans la Rome Antique, elles pouvaient divorcer, et être indépendantes si elle était veuve/divorcée et âgée… : chez les celtes et les vikings, une femme pouvait se battre, et participer aux raids vikings (selon leur profession) : les pirates (oui comme ceux des caraïbes...) acceptaient les femmes, noirs, etc... et tous égaux) : et 3] Quand est venu le moment d'écrire ce texte, j'étais absolument furax après avoir vu les commentaires d'un abruti à propos d'Elliot Rodger (oui, le mec qui a tiré sur six personnes parce qu'il était puceau), disant que ça ne serai pas arrivé s'il avait juste violé une fille comme tout le monde (DA FUCK ?!).

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Anyway. Pour ceux qui vont avoir envie de me faire un caca nerveux en lisant tout le discours de Nejem : oui, ce truc va vous mettre en rogne, il est fait _pour_. C'est complètement partial et fait pour vous écœurer.

Pour autant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de faux. Juste que c'est partial et donc totalement insuffisant pour prendre position, car mon opinion à ce moment-là (et celle de Nejem, et celle qu'il tente de donner à ses élèves) est totalement biaisée.

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** Le mérite pour l'écriture du match de Quidditch à la fin de ce chap' revient en très grande partie à Don-Jul, mon bêta et régent ! Merci !

**Note de l'auteur 5 :** …. Punaise, j'ai vachement digressé dans les notes d'auteur sur ce coup x) Bon, allons-y pour le chap' !

_**Note du bêta :**Je confirme ça fait presque une page XD_

**Note d'auteur 6 :** Une DEMI page, n'exagère pas u_u

.

* * *

.

**Solidarité**

.

– Tu es sûr que c'est bon ?

– T'inquiète, je maîtrise complètement la situation.

Al' haussa un sourcil railleur :

– Tu as dit ça hier juste avant qu'un de tes Onibi t'explose au nez.

– Eh ! protesta l'Ankou. Il m'a échappé des mains !

Les deux Rôdeurs s'affrontèrent du regard, puis leurs expressions se transformèrent simultanément en un large sourire, et ils reportèrent leur regard sur leur nouveau chef d'œuvre. Ils avaient mis presque une semaine à construire cette tyrolienne.

Le départ partait du somme d'une des tours sur le flanc du château. Le câble était accroché à un créneau, et sécurisé par plusieurs autres filins. Pour se lancer, il fallait s'accroupir au bord du toit dans une position précaire. Puis le câble partait en ligne droite, incliné vers le bas de quelques degrés, jusqu'à entrer par la fenêtre d'une tour. Ladite tour d'arrivée était une ancienne volière, désormais abandonnée car, suite à la Bataille de Poudlard et à la reconstruction du château, l'escalier qui y menait avait été détruit puis muré : on ne pouvait y accéder que par balai.

La fenêtre d'arrivée se trouvait un niveau plus bas que le départ, ce qui donnait une bonne inclinaison au câble. Celui-ci était long, quasiment quatre-vingt mètres : la tyrolienne passait au-dessus du toit de toute une aile du château. Du coup, personne ne risquait de voir la tyrolienne en levant les yeux. Le seul moyen de la voir était d'observer précisément dans cette direction depuis le dernier étage d'une des tours du château (et elles ne permettaient pas toutes cet angle de vue).

– Comment tu as fait pour envoyer le câble là-bas ? interrogea Al'.

Al' s'était chargé de fabriquer le harnais, aidé par Owen, Gareth et Jo. Lucy, Rose et Dylan étaient ceux qui avaient trouvé l'endroit le plus discret pour installer leur attraction. Scorpius s'était chargé d'installer le câble.

– J'ai eu de l'aide, fit le jeune Malefoy. Carrie et moi avons tendu une corde toute bête entre ici et la tour. Puis on y a accroché le câble, avec une ficelle accrochée au câble pour le tirer, et on a tiré sur ladite ficelle depuis la tour d'arrivée jusqu'à ce qu'on récupère le câble.

– Carrie ? répéta Al'.

– Elle a marché sur le toit du château, puis escaladé la tour, fit l'Ankou mine de rien.

– Sérieux ?!

Scorpius roula des yeux :

– Elle avait des bottes adhérentes pour marcher sur le toit. Et pour l'escalade, Reg et moi on lui avait installé une échelle menant du toit à la tour.

– … Où est-ce que vous avez volé une échelle et comment vous l'avez amenée ? Et tu as laissé Carrie marcher sur un toit ?!

L'Ankou haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami :

– Tu as bien regardé Carrie ces derniers temps ?

Al' ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Et regarda dans la direction de l'arrivée de la tyrolienne, où Carrie était en train d'installer un matelas, et où sa silhouette en mouvement se distinguait vaguement par la fenêtre. Oui, Carrie n'était plus la gamine coincée, terrifiée et maladivement timide d'avant. Elle avait gagné en assurance, en muscles, et en aplomb. Avec ses cheveux courts, ses manches de chemise retroussées, son sourire en coin et ses yeux bleus à présent légèrement souligné de koh (Flora et Melinda insistait, et Carrie semblait s'amuser à obtempérer), elle était très différente d'avant.

– Quand même, maugréa-t-il. Ça vaut le coup de l'impliquer dans une blague de cette envergure ?

L'Ankou plissa les yeux d'un air dangereux et Al' sut qu'il avait dépassé la ligne jaune. Scorpius était farouchement protecteur avec certaines personnes. Al'. Reg. Dylan. Et, curieusement, Carrie.

– Complètement, dit posément le blond. En fait, je pense que ça serai bien de l'impliquer dans d'autres trucs de grande envergure.

Al' fronça les sourcils, méfiant :

– Comme ?

– La magie élémentaire.

Al' s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Sa mâchoire se décrocha :

– Quoi ?!

Scorpius haussa les épaules, feignant la nonchalance tout en accrochant le harnais au câble de la tyrolienne :

– Parce qu'elle est douée dans les trucs instinctifs. Parce qu'elle est bonne en karaté aussi, elle a une bonne maîtrise de son corps. Elle a du potentiel. Une capacité discrète en plus l'aiderait beaucoup. Et c'est mon amie.

– Mais son élément est la terre, fit Al' sans comprendre. Balancer des rochers n'est pas exactement discret.

Scorpius rigola :

– Tu penses que quelqu'un qui peut percevoir et influencer la roche ne peut faire que jeter des cailloux ? Réfléchis un peu, allez. Tu es le plus Serpentard de nous deux.

Al' plissa le nez, songeur, sans comprendre. Scorpius maîtrisait le feu en lançant des boules de flammes, lui-même pouvait faire tourner l'eau dans son gobelet et commençait à apprendre à changer une flaque en glace… Oh.

– Tu penses à des trucs comme je fais avec l'eau, réalisa Al'. Tu veux que Carrie utilise la roche autour d'elle pour lui donner un petit coup de pouce, pas pour se battre. Genre…

– Genre, elle deviendrait championne d'escalade des tours parce pas moyen qu'elle ne trouve pas de prises, sourit l'Ankou.

– C'est génial, fit Al' avec ferveur avant de se rembrunir. Mais tu penses qu'elle a le niveau ?

– Oui, lâcha l'Ankou avec conviction. Je le pense.

Il tira un coup sec sur le harnais, puis, satisfait de voir qu'il tenait, se redressa et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Combien de temps avant qu'un prof nous découvre ?

– Dylan mise sur un mois, lâcha Al' en haussant les épaules. Rose dit une semaine. On a les Préfets du Cid qui vont nous couvrir, donc je dirai plutôt un mois… Mais les profs ne sont pas distraits au point de ne jamais remarquer des élèves qui volent d'une tour à l'autre.

– Alors mieux vaut exploiter au maximum le temps qu'on a, non ?

Et, sans attendre de réponse, l'Ankou se glissa dans le harnais, refermant la ceinture ainsi que les sangles qui entouraient ses cuisses, s'accrocha à la poignée juste sous la poulie qui allait glisser sur le câble, et poussa avec ses pieds. Il quitta le toit et, dans un grand hurlement, fila comme une flèche le long de la tyrolienne.

Al' leva les yeux au ciel, puis déclara à personne en particulier :

– Gryffondor.

Et, rien qu'avec ça, l'affaire fut conclue.

Au bout de la tyrolienne, Scorpius s'écrasa violemment dans le matelas tout juste installé par Carrie (faisant glapir la Gryffondor de frayeur) et poussa un juron sonore :

– Poils de troll, bordel, ça fait un mal de chien !

– Je suggère d'installer des freins, lâcha Carrie en s'approchant prudemment. Ça va ?

– Je crois, oui. Tu parlais de freins ?

Tandis que l'Ankou essayait de se dépêtrer du harnais, Carrie désigna le câble qui sortait de la fenêtre :

– Un obstacle sur le câble. Genre, une boule peut-être, qui serai glissée dessus comme une perle sur un fil. La poulie serai obligée de ralentir.

– … Pas bête, fit pensivement l'Ankou en observant le filin d'acier. Deux ou trois boules pourraient ralentir le harnais assez…

– Ouais, fit Carrie d'un air dubitatif en l'aidant à sa débarrasser du harnais. En tout cas, tu n'as aucune conscience du danger. Tu aurais pu te blesser gravement !

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

– Se blesser, c'est pas grave. En deux sorts tu es sur pieds.

– Sorciers inconscients, marmonna la Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du harnais ?

– Laisse-le accroché au filin et montre-le à Al' par la fenêtre. Il le récupérera avec un Sortilège d'Attraction.

Carrie hocha la tête, et vérifia que le harnais avait bien tenu le coup, puis le replaça devant la fenêtre. Aussitôt, un sortilège frappa l'objet, et le harnais remonta docilement le long du câble en direction d'Al'. Carrie se tourna vers l'Ankou :

– On descend ?

– Oui, acquiesça l'Ankou. Al' doit retrouver Aenor bientôt et moi je dois bosser avec Demy et Hypérion. Et ensuite il y a une séance du Cid. Et si j'ai le temps je terminerai mon devoir de Potions.

Tout en attrapant le vieux Nimbus 1999 qu'elle avait utilisé pour accéder à la tour, la Gryffondor secoua la tête, amusée :

– Où est-ce que tu trouves le temps de dormir ? Tu es toujours fourré avec les uns ou les autres, à faire des trucs plus ou moins légaux. Tu pilotes le balai où je le fais ?

– Je le fais. Accroche-toi !

Scorpius enfourcha le balai et Carrie grimpa derrière lui, hésitant brièvement avant de passer les bras autour du torse du Serpentard. L'Ankou marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'était la première fois que, hors des cours de karaté (où c'était tout à fait différent), une fille se retrouvait collée à lui comme ça.

Ce n'était pas désagréable, certes. Mais si ça avait été Reg, ça aurait été encore mieux.

L'Ankou fit décoller le balai –Carrie resserra son étreinte avec un hoquet de surprise– et les fit passer par la fenêtre, avant de les faire descendre en direction de la fenêtre d'une salle de classe inutilisée juste en-dessous de la tour. Une fois posés, l'Ankou descendit et Carrie alla cacher le balai dans un des placards de la classe, où trois autres balais attendaient sagement. Puis, alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, elle mit les mains dans ses poches et demanda d'un air faussement dégagé :

– Comment ça se passe avec Reg ?

Scorpius, qui allait ouvrit la porte, marcha sur son propre pied et faillit se manger le mur de plein fouet. Puis il se retourna vers Carrie, les yeux écarquillés et les joues écarlates :

– Hum, oui ?

La Gryffondor retint un rire nerveux. C'était quoi, ça, une affirmation ou une question ? Elle clarifia :

– Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

– M-Mais ça sors d'où cette question ? bégaya l'Ankou. Et, attends, tu n'es pas habilité à me demander _mes intentions_ envers Reg ! C'est le job d'Aenor !

Sauf qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'Aenor faisait mine de ne rien savoir sur les activités de son frère pour ne pas avoir à mentir à ses parents. Carrie haussa les épaules et, refoulant son propres sentiment d'embarras, déclara en regardant ailleurs :

– Reg est mon ami. Mon… Mon meilleur ami, je pense. J'ai le droit.

L'Ankou hésita, puis tourna le dos à la porte, faisant face à Carrie mais, tout comme elle, regardant ailleurs. Ils avaient l'air malins comme ça, face à face, à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, et regardant tous les deux un mur.

– Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

Carrie hésita, faisant passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, puis avoua :

– Parce que tu flirtes avec Reg depuis des mois, que la semaine dernière tu as avoué être bi, et que depuis tu es constamment fourré avec Al' et que j'aurais pensé que tu passeras plus de temps avec Reg.

– Je préparais la tyrolienne ! se défendit l'Ankou. Et d'autres activités illégales.

Carrie continua à le fixer, impassible. Scorpius nota distraitement qu'elle avait appris à lever un seul sourcil, maintenant. Bras croisés, le dos droit, un air à la fois septique et dédaigneux sur le visage, la Gryffondor avait beaucoup plus d'assurance désormais… L'Ankou se dégonfla :

– Bon, d'accord, je l'ai peut-être évité un peu.

– Pourquoi ?

– Mais parce que ! Je ne sais pas ! Il savait que j'étais bi. Reg, je veux dire : il savait. Mais maintenant tout le monde sait qu'on est compatibles, enfin que je suis compatible avec lui, et… J'ai paniqué ?

– Compatibles, répéta Carrie en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai l'impression que tu parles de jeux de Xbox et de Playstation.

– Gné ?

– Oublie, marmonna-t-elle. C'est l'été passé avec Jaime qui me grille le cerveau. Okay, ne te vexe pas, parce que je vais dire un truc complètement dénué de tact mais… Est-ce que tu évites Reg à cause d'Aenor ?

Scorpius grogna et se plaqua une main sur les yeux, mortifié :

– Oh Merlin, tu étais au courant.

– J'ai des yeux, fit Carrie d'un ton blasé avant de durcir la voix. Est-ce que tu craques toujours pour elle, l'Ankou ?

– Non !

– Est-ce que Reg est une passade parce qu'il est mignon ou bien est-ce que tu es sincèrement attiré par lui, même si c'est un mec ?

Scorpius était cramoisi, et il bafouilla rageusement :

– Je ne… Je m'en fiche que ce soit un mec ! Enfin, je le sais, quoi, mais ça ne change pas…

Il respira un grand coup, se calmant, puis inspira longuement, prenant le temps de peser ses mots, avant de déclarer d'un ton plus posé :

– Je me considère comme bisexuel parce que j'ai en moi la possibilité d'être attiré, de manière romantique et, ou, sexuelle, par un garçon comme par une fille. Pas nécessairement au même moment, pas nécessairement de la même façon, et pas nécessairement avec la même intensité. Mais ce que je ressens reste vrai.

– … Donc Reg n'est pas une phase, fit Carrie après un temps de surprise. D'accord. C'est bien. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Mais j'en sais rien ! geignit l'Ankou. J'ai pas de manuel pour la procédure à appliquer à ce genre de situation ! Je veux dire, comment tu vas voir un de tes meilleurs amis pour lui dire que tu voudrais être plus qu'amis mais sans avoir aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, de ce qu'il veut, et de ce que tu cherches ?

– Ça s'appelle la vie.

– Eh, ne commence pas avec les sarcasmes ! C'est moi le Serpentard ici !

– D'accord, fit aimablement Carrie. Quand est-ce que tu vas lui parler ?

L'Ankou marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, puis finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant encore plus sa tignasse déjà décoiffée par la vitesse de la tyrolienne :

– Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Mais je le ferai. Je t'assure. Je veux juste… Attendre le bon moment. Être sûr qu'on est tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Carrie acquiesça. Contrairement à l'Ankou, qui avait beaucoup plus d'assurance, et savait qu'il serait aimé et admiré quelle que soit ce qu'il décidé… Reg avait déjà eu du mal à venir en terme avec lui-même, sa Répartition, sa famille, son homosexualité. Pour qu'il soit prêt à faire confiance à quelqu'un, à un degré romantique… Il fallait y aller tout doucement.

Elle changea de sujet :

– Vous regardez quoi comme film ce soir ?

– Pirate des Caraïbes. Owen a dit que ça manquait à notre culture générale.

– Oh, je peux venir ?!

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Colleen Carter à son frère Jonathan Carter :**

_Salut Jo !_

_Rien de neuf de mon côté, les Aspirants Aurors végètent comme des plantes vertes, les vétérans ont trop peur qu'on croise des Écorcheurs. Et pour toi, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?_

_Je t'écris aussi pour te demander quelque chose. C'est vraiment débile mais je sèche. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Noël ?_

_Bisous,_

_Colleen._

**ooo**

**Lettre de Jonathan Carter à sa sœur Colleen :**

_Hello Colleen !_

_Rien de neuf ici. Pour Noël… Ça serait déprimant d'être tous seuls… Mais Carrie a prévu de rester à Poudlard, et Naima et Reg aussi. Jaime ne rentre pas chez ses grands-parents non plus. L'Ankou et Al' envisagent de leur tenir compagnie. On pourrait les inviter ?_

_Jo._

**oOoOoOo**

– Mes plans pour Noël ? répéta Al' avec méfiance. Je ne sais pas, sans doute rester chez moi si je ne peux pas resquiller chez l'Ankou. Pourquoi ?

Jo sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

– Alors tu es invitée à la Planque pour toutes les vacances. Reg, Naima et Demy viennent, je dois encore demander à l'Ankou, Jaime, et Carrie, mais je pense qu'ils diront oui aussi.

– Demy ? répéta Al'. Elle ne reste pas avec sa famille ?

– Non, elle voulait inviter Abby, mais justement Abby part en France avec sa mère voir de la famille. Du coup on l'a invitée. Alors, tu viens ?

– Seulement si l'Ankou vient aussi, décida Al' après une hésitation.

– Venir où ? lança Scorpius en se laissant tomber près d'eux sur le banc.

Tandis que Jo expliquait à l'Ankou Malefoy leur projet de vacances ensemble, Al' jeta un œil à la sacoche de son ami, notant le gonflement anormal du cuir, et sourit. Il y avait tout à parier que l'Ankou avait refait le plein d'Onibi, de boules puantes et d'autres explosifs. Après tout, ils avaient Défense aujourd'hui.

– Je viens, déclara joyeusement l'Ankou à Jo. Mais j'arriverai sans doute après Noël, vu que c'est une fête de famille et que je serai sans doute en Russie. Vous aurez de la place pour me loger ?

– Oui, pas de souci, le rassura Jo. On a des matelas en rab'. Et toi, Al' ?

– Pareil pour moi, s'empressa de dire Al'. Mis à part en ce qui concerne la Russie bien sûr. Mais je ne peux pas passer ma vie à éviter ma famille quand même.

– Même si parfois tu as l'impression que vous ne parlez pas la même langue ? glissa perfidement Lucy en passant derrière lui. Et que dis-je, "parfois"…. Je devrais dire "tout le temps". Est-ce qu'ils t'en veulent encore pour avoir été répartis à Serpentard ?

Al' sembla être prêt à l'envoyer au diable avec tout un pamphlet d'amabilités, puis se dégonfla légèrement. Sa mère lui parlait à peine (le divorce n'aidait pas), son père était perpétuellement mal à l'aise avec lui et James parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas Khallia, quand à ses grands-parents Arthur et Molly… A chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, ils lui demandaient subtilement son avis sur les idéologies Puristes et si Scorpius faisait pression sur lui. Joie.

– Crève, Lucy, lança l'Ankou en se servant en œufs brouillés. La famille d'Al' n'a pas sa classe ni son intelligence mais au moins son père n'a jamais dragué Nejem.

Lucy grogna. Alyssa Mocking, qui le tenait sans doute d'Alva qui le tenait probablement de Blaise lui-même, avait vendu la mèche en babillant à propos de sa vie et des mecs sexys durant son dernier cours de Runes. Nejem faisait d'ailleurs un peu la tête.

– Tout connard qu'il soit, Nejem a quand même la classe, balança négligemment Owen. Il est grand, beau, intelligent, charismatique et cultivé. Admettez-le, l'emballage est attirant.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel la table des Serpentards contemplait cette vérité. Puis Flora objecta :

– Mais sous l'emballage, c'est un connard manipulateur, glauque, prétentieux et condescendant.

– Oui, ça lui fait un peu perdre des points, s'amusa Gareth.

– Raaaaah, j'ai pas envie d'aller à son cours, soupira Al'. On va encore avoir droit à toute une tartine sur à quel point le monde Moldu est taré, putride et dégradant.

Aenor, qui venait s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami, entendit la dernière partie et haussa un sourcil, avant de déclarer avec le plus de délicatesse possible :

– Mais il y a des choses corrompues dans le monde Moldu. La quasi-totalité de ce qu'il dit est vraie.

– C'est dans la nature humaine d'avoir des travers, répliqua Jo. Oui, il y a du racisme chez les Moldus, oui leurs voitures sont flippantes, et oui leur système capitaliste est cynique et traite les gens comme du bétail… Mais ils ont des systèmes d'assistance au plus démunis, par exemple.

– Et ils ont aboli l'esclavage, lança Carrie en allant s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle juste derrière eux.

– Et ils des notions de justice et de liberté beaucoup plus importantes, ajouta doctement Laura Findel depuis la table des jaunes et noirs.

– Eh, c'est pas bientôt fini d'écouter vos voisins ? râla Naomi en prenant place à côté d'Aenor. Et Al', ce midi, Aenor mange avec moi.

– On dirait deux parents divorcés, marmonna Aenor.

– Je fais ce que je peux pour garder le contact, rétorqua Naomi. Toi et ton petit-ami êtes perpétuellement ventousés, sinon.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, vu qu'Al' trouvait toujours le temps de prévoir des sales coups avec l'Ankou ou de passer du temps avec les autres complices des Rôdeurs, mais… Effectivement, l'amour, ça prenait du temps. Et il n'y avait que vingt-quatre heures dans une journée. Quand on faisait entrer quelqu'un dans notre vie, ça empiétait forcément sur le reste.

Aenor sembla mal-à-l'aise, mais Al' vola à son secours :

– Désolée, Naomi. Aenor, on se voit ce soir ? Je passerai la journée à rattraper mes devoirs en retard de toute façon.

– D'accord, sourit la Serpentard.

En voyant le regard qu'ils échangeaient, à la fois tendre, complice et rêveur, l'Ankou rectifia mentalement sa dernière réflexion. Faire entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie empiétait sur ce qu'il y avait avant, certes : mais ça valait le coup. Presque inconsciemment, le regard du jeune Malefoy dériva vers Reg…

… Puis il aperçu le sourcil haussé de Carrie et retourna aussitôt à la dégustation de son thé trop chaud, se brûlant la langue au passage, et se mit à discuter de choses sans importance avec Jo jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent tous fini leur petit-déjeuner. Les Serpentards et Gryffondors de cinquième année se dirigèrent ensuite vers la classe de Défense, prêts à endurer un nouveau sermon anti-Moldu.

Ce fut effectivement un cours difficile.

Car ce jour-là, Nejem leur parla de sexisme et de misogynie.

Pour l'Ankou, pour tous les mecs en fait, le sexisme ou la misogynie, c'était une notion lointaine d'actes perpétrés par des abrutis. Des hommes qui refuseraient un travail à une femme parce qu'ils la pensaient moins capables qu'un homme. Un mec qui dirait à une fille de lui laisser accomplir le travail difficile parce qu'il se pensait forcément meilleur qu'une simple femelle. Pour Scorpius et ses camarades (et, en fait, comme pour tous les hommes), c'était un problème pour les femmes, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ouais, bien sûr, ils feraient bien quelque chose, mais du sexisme, ils n'en voyaient jamais. Et quand ils pensaient en voir, les filles ne se défendaient pas, donc peut-être que c'était une situation normale et qu'ils sur-réagissaient ?

Erreur.

– Le sexisme existe à tous les niveaux, déclara Nejem. Dans toutes les classes sociales, à tous les âges, et parmi les deux sexes. Oui, les femmes aussi peuvent être sexistes envers elles-mêmes. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que la société des Moldus est majoritairement dirigée par les hommes. Et les hommes s'adressent aux hommes, dédaignant les femmes, qui intériorisent petit à petit le dédain que la gent masculine semble ressentir pour elles.

Owen renifla avec dédain, et Nejem posa son regard sur lui :

– Vous pensez que j'exagère, Mr Pritchard ? Pas du tout. Les femmes, dans le monde Moldu, ont toujours une plus faible estime de soi que les hommes.

Sur sa chaise, Carrie remua, tendue. Naima carra les épaules, redressant le menton avec défi. Scorpius les connaissait bien, toutes les deux : il n'eut guère de mal à reconnaître ces gestes. Elles étaient sur la défensive. Les yeux de l'enseignant s'attardèrent un instant sur les deux Nées-Moldues, puis il reprit son discours, traversant la classe d'un pas lent :

– Ce n'est pas flagrant. Quand quelqu'un affirme que les femmes sont une espèce, une race inférieure, il reçoit généralement une vive désapprobation de la part du public. Les gens aiment à penser que l'égalité entre hommes et femmes est parfaite ou presque. Mais il ne faut pas y regarder de trop près…

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis revint vers son bureau en énumérant d'un ton plat :

– "Ne fais pas ta gonzesse"."Tu te bats comme une fille", "tu cries comme une fille": maigre comme une fille, des cheveux de fille, une voix de fille… Parce qu'être une fille, c'est tellement _dégradant_. Quand les Moldus cherchent à qualifier la faiblesse, l'inutilité, la soumission, quelque chose dont ils peuvent se moquer, ils utilisent une comparaison aux femmes, aux filles. C'est pour, par contraste, renforcer l'idée de puissance qu'on veut associer à l'homme. "Sois un homme", "un homme, un vrai, un dur", etc.

Nejem posa les mains sur son bureau. Normalement, à ce moment, la classe commençait déjà à s'agiter, souvent sous l'impulsion de Naima, de l'Ankou, ou d'Al'. Mais là, Naima écoutait avidement, tous comme les autres filles : et les garçons, pour chahuteurs qu'ils étaient, sentaient qu'elles étaient intéressées et attendaient qu'elles ne le soient plus. On ne perturbe pas un cours quand ça ennuie vraiment un ami.

Du coup, Dave Nejem eut tout le loisir de poursuivre, d'un ton plus tranchant et plus dur :

– Ce ne sont que des mots. Mais, depuis leur plus jeune âge, les enfants les _entendent_. Ils les entendent, chaque jour, et ce sont des enfants. Ils n'ont pas de convictions propres, ils croient ce que disent les adultes. Alors, filles comme garçons, ils enregistrent et intègrent cette idée que les filles sont plus faibles, plus geignardes, plus difficiles, moins douées. Qu'elles ne devraient pas faire de boulot difficile, qu'elles n'auront pas de métier intellectuel. Personne ne leur dit ça. Mais ce message est partout. Dans les expressions courantes, dans les plaisanteries, dans les livres ou les princesses ne sont bonnes qu'à être sauvées par le prince, dans les autres médias Moldus où le héros est toujours un homme, et où le personnage principal féminin n'existe souvent que pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Dans les écoles où les enseignants disent, sans même y penser, que les filles sont nulles en math comme si c'était une généralité. Parce que la société Moldue est focalisée sur les hommes, et qu'il est communément admis que c'est juste et bien.

L'Ankou croisa les bras, mécontent et vexé. Il n'était pas le seul : beaucoup de garçons tiraient la tronche. Ils étaient des mecs, eux aussi, et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais oppressé les filles comme ça ! C'était injuste que Nejem dépeigne l'ensemble de la gent masculine comme si c'était des sortes de tyrans inconscients !

– Et cette conviction s'ancre dans les esprits, poursuivait l'enseignant. Les parents déclare aux petites filles qu'elles doivent rester jolies, on les pouponne, on leur met des robes, même si elles veulent jouer comme les garçons, courir, être autre chose que des figures décoratives. Quand aux garçons, on les laisse faire ce qu'ils veulent, on excuse leurs bêtises en disant que ce sont "des mecs" ou que c'est la preuve qu'ils seront des hommes, des vrais. En fait, très tôt, les enfants apprennent que qu'avec la masculinité vient la liberté, tandis qu'avec la féminité vient la restriction.

L'enseignant reprit son souffle, puis reprit :

– Et ça continue tout au long de la vie de ces enfants. Les camarades de classe s'étonnent quand une fille fait preuve d'intelligence, ou veut faire une carrière dans un métier physique ou dangereux, comme si la force et le Q.I. étaient l'apanage des hommes. Quand une femme est promue, immédiatement les gens pensent qu'elle a une relation avec l'homme qui est son supérieur hiérarchique. Quand une femme est célibataire, les gens pensent que c'est parce que personne ne veut d'elle : alors que quand un homme est célibataire, les gens pensent que c'est par choix. Vous voulez d'autres exemples de mépris inconscient ? Les femmes s'excusent beaucoup plus que les hommes : elles s'excusent en prenant la parole, elles s'excusent quand elles sont bousculées dans un endroit bondé, elles s'excusent de demander un service. Un homme ne ferait pas ça : mais une femme ? Elle a inconsciemment peur d'outrepasser ses droits. Un autre exemple pour achever de vous convaincre ? Un fait tout simple… Les hommes rient quand une femme s'énerve, ils lui disent qu'elle est mignonne. Un homme, lui, serait décrit comme passionné et énergique : mais pas une femme. Une femme est regardée de haut.

Nejem reprit son souffle. Derrière lui, l'Ankou entendit Melinda inspirer : la Serpentard avait retenu son souffle pendant la tirade de leur prof. Un peu mal à l'aise, le jeune Malefoy se demanda à quel point tout ça était vrai, à quel point ce que Nejem disait trouvait un écho chez les filles, pour que son discours les maintienne si pétrifiées.

– Et quand une femme proteste et sort du moule, pouvez-vous imaginer comment la société Moldue réagit ? On _blâme_ cette femme. On la ridiculise. On lui dit qu'elle n'est pas assez féminine. Qu'elle ne trouvera pas d'homme pour l'aimer. Que sa vie sera incomplète et vide si elle ne se trouve pas d'homme, ne fait pas d'enfants. Qu'elle est arrogante, indécente, que ce qu'elle fait est mal. Qu'elle ne connait pas sa place. Est-ce parce que la société Moldue pense réellement que les femmes sont, d'un point de vue physique et mental, incapable d'égaler un homme ? Ou est-ce parce que l'ego des hommes Moldus est si fragile qu'ils se sentent offensés, émasculés, quand une femme, un être _inférieur_, ose les regarder en face ? Réfléchissez-y.

Nejem reprit son souffle, puis lâcha d'un ton dur :

– Ceci est le sexisme. Et c'est un préjugé tellement ancré dans la culture Moldue que vous le verrez partout dans leur monde. Dans les pubs, les informations, les discussions entendues dans la rue : partout. "Ah, les femmes, jamais contentes", ou "les femmes ne savent pas conduire, lire une carte, etc."… Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

Il s'assit sur son bureau, et continua d'un ton posé, aux mots mesurés et calculés, baissant légèrement la voix, et toute la classe se pencha en avant pour ne pas perdre un seul mot :

– Les femmes savent qu'elles sont plus faibles. Les hommes savent qu'ils sont plus forts. Ils savent que c'est naturel, ils savent qu'ils ont le pouvoir, parce que les femmes, dont on se moque, qui sont la référence de la bêtise, de la faiblesse et de la frivolité, ne peuvent l'avoir. Bien sûr, personne ne va dire ça haut et fort. Mais cette idée est _là_, nichée dans leurs cœurs et leurs esprits. Que les hommes sont plus forts que les femmes. Que la masculinité est mesurée par le pouvoir qu'ils ont, et que pour être un homme ils doivent exercer ce pouvoir sur quelqu'un.

Il s'arrêta un instant, parcourut la classe du regard, puis baissa la voix :

– Et que pensez-vous qu'il _arrive_, maintenant ?

L'Ankou en avait une vague idée. Et juste ça, ce pressentiment, la voix basse de Nejem, ça suffit à lui faire passer un frisson glacé dans le dos.

– Les petits garçons grandissent sachant qu'ils sont au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Et les petites filles, à partir du moment où elles commencent à avoir des formes, deviennent des proies. Dans les médias, les affiches, les publicités, les histoires… Toujours, les femmes sont des proies. Des proies pour le désir de reconnaissance et de validation. Des proies pour flatter l'ego. Et des proies pour les désirs sexuels.

Il y eut un rire nerveux au fond de la classe, probablement Alan ou Devon, qui se coupa tout net quand il se rendit compte que personne ne pipait mot. Toute la classe était figée par une sorte de fascination horrifiée.

– Alors les femmes sont sexualisées, poursuivit Nejem. La violence contre elles est banalisée. Parce que c'est normal. C'est leur _place_. Dans les médias, vous verrez toujours les femmes comme jolies, décoratives, maquillées, épilées. Si elles ne sont pas désirables, elles ne doivent pas être montrées. Dans les chansons, des les films, surtout quand ça vient des États-Unis… Elles ne sont pas seulement reléguées au second plan, elles sont souvent rabaissées, blessées, pour l'amusement de la foule. Les chanteurs parlent de brutalité et de violence, les films montrent des tentatives de viol, et c'est accepté comme étant _sexy_. Et ceci, ceci découle tout droit du sexisme et de la misogynie qui imprègnent la société Moldue sans même qu'elle ne le réalise : ça s'appelle la culture du viol.

Scorpius jeta un regard autour de lui. Le silence était absolu. Melinda était toute blanche, Flora toute rouge, et deux ou trois garçons étaient complètement verts. Carrie, elle, était livide et, mains jointes et poings serrés à s'en faire mal, regardait fixement sa table.

– Pensez-vous que battre quelqu'un soit sexy ? poursuivait Nejem, inflexible. Que les larmes, la douleur et les supplications soient sexy ? Qu'une femme mérite d'être agressée si elle porte des vêtements indécents, un peu comme un homme mériterait d'être tué parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à esquiver un _Avada_ ? Les Moldus le pensent. Ils pensent qu'utiliser la force sur une femme est acceptable. Que quand un homme gifle son épouse, elle l'a cherché. Que quand deux personnes se marient et que la femme est violée, ce n'est pas un viol, car elle renonce à son droit de consentir ou non. Merlin, les Moldus pensent même que quand une femme est violée, peu importe le contexte, c'est de _sa faute_, parce qu'elle a probablement _inconsciemment séduit_ son violeur. Les gens disent des choses comme "elle avait l'air de ne demander que ça", ou "elle l'a cherché…". Comme s'il y avait une justification.

Il y eut un lourd silence. On n'entendait même pas voler une mouche.

– Je vois que les garçons ne suivent pas vraiment, lâcha soudain Nejem. Imaginez : être une femme, c'est un peu comme d'avoir… Un bracelet-montre en or.

– Une Rolex ? plaisanta Jo.

Mais tout le monde pouvait sentir que l'humour était forcé. Nejem fit comme si de rien n'était :

– C'est ça. Imaginez que vous avez une Rolex, une belle montre qui vaut cher, que vous avez achetée parce que vous aimiez son apparence, sa classe, et que vous vouliez vous faire plaisir. Et maintenant, imaginez que vous êtes agressé, battu, et qu'on vous prend votre Rolex. Vous allez donc voir les autorités. Seulement, au lieu d'enquêter sur le crime, les Aurors vous demandent pourquoi vous portiez une Rolex au lieu d'une montre normale. Est-ce que vous avez déjà donné une Rolex à quelqu'un ? Était-il possible que vous _vouliez_ que votre Rolex vous soit prise ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne portiez pas de manches longues pour cacher cette montre si vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vous la prenne ?

La voix de Nejem était si posée, vibrante et convaincue, et l'Ankou était complètement absorbé par la métaphore. Et complètement horrifié. Était-ce comme ça que le monde Moldu traitait les victimes de viols, d'abus, les victimes d'un _crime_ ?

– Et personne n'est choqué, continuait Nejem. Car partout, il y a des blagues à propos de voler votre Rolex. Des gens que vous ne connaissez pas vous sifflent dans la rue en voyant votre montre et plaisantent à propos _de vous couper la main _pour vous la prendre. Les médias n'aident pas : ils dépeignent les propriétaires de Rolex comme des connards flamboyants qui ne veulent rien de plus que de se faire voler leur Rolex. Et pourtant, tout ce que vous vouliez c'était porter une jolie montre sans être _harcelé _à cause de ça ! Alors vous vous plaignez, vous dites que vous ne vous sentez pas en sécurité. Et les gens se moquent de vous, et disent que vous êtes coincé et parano. Tout le monde s'en fiche que vous ayez été violemment attaqué pour le simple crime de _porter une montre_.

Il y eut un lourd silence, puis Nejem lâcha :

– C'est horrible, hein ? Maintenant imaginez que vous ne puissiez jamais retirer cette Rolex de votre poignet. Eh bien vous avez une assez bonne idée de ce qu'est la vie d'une femme Moldue.

Scorpius avala de travers et, presque malgré lui, il risque un œil en direction de Carrie et Naima. Toutes les deux regardaient leur table et étaient tendues, comme prêtes à bondir. Il se demanda pourquoi, puis se traita d'idiot. C'était une facette humiliante du monde Moldu, une facette cruelle et laide, et ça faisait partie de leurs vies. Bien sûr qu'elles n'avaient pas envie de se le faire rappeler. Surtout ici, à Poudlard, où cette _culture du viol_ n'existait pas, Merlin merci.

– Si vous êtes une femme, vous devez le savoir, reprit Nejem. Dans le monde Moldu, vous êtes la proie. Les hommes vous regarderont, vous vous ferez siffler et suivre. Ce n'est pas une façon de faire des avances : c'est juste une façon d'affirmer leur masculinité en prouvant qu'ils peuvent vous faire peur, car c'est un jeu pour eux. Ils essaieront de vous toucher, de vous intimider. Ne soyez pas amicales, ne leur souriez pas, n'essayez pas de les amadouer, d'être polies. Parce que ce n'est _pas_ un jeu, et vous ne devez _pas_ accepter leur conviction que c'est drôle. Rester sérieuses, regardez-les dans les yeux, parlez fort, cherchez du soutien, ou partez vite. Parce qu'ils se pensent dans leur droit. Parce que tout le monde fait ça.

Il reprit son souffle, et l'Ankou crut qu'il en avait fini… Mais l'enseignant reprit, plus lentement :

– Mais si vous êtes un homme… Si vous êtes un homme, vous devez aussi le savoir : chaque femme que vous croiserez ignore si vous êtes un inconnu inoffensif ou un violeur potentiel, et dans le doute, elle ne fera pas la différence.

Il y eut un mouvement bref de protestation, de dégoût peut-être, parmi les garçons de la classe, et Gareth finit par ne plus y tenir :

– Mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça !

– Non, admit Nejem. Pas tous les hommes. Mais les gentils garçons aussi peuvent être des violeurs. Les timides qui craquent. Le petit-ami qui ignore le _non_ de sa copine, parce qu'elle ne proteste pas assez énergiquement. L'homme au sourire gentil qui use de son autorité pour qu'une fille se sente obligée de lui obéir. Jeunes, vieux, gentils, agressifs, calmes, bruyants… Tous ont le potentiel d'être des violeurs.

– Mais ils ne le sont pas tous !

Le ton de Nejem se durcit :

– Cette excuse, chaque homme confronté à une discussion au sujet du viol va la ressortir, alors je vais vous dire tout de suite en quoi le "pas tous les hommes" est inacceptables. Parce que ce que vous voulez dire, c'est "pas moi, ça ne me concerne pas, alors ne me rendez pas mal-à-l'aise avec cette discussion". N'est-ce pas ?

Gareth referma la bouche. Nejem plissa les yeux :

– Et ce n'est pas acceptable pour deux raisons. Déjà, parce qu'en disant ça, vous essayez de dire que les hommes gentils, souriants, propres sur eux, bien élevés… Que les gens bien ne peuvent pas être des violeurs. C'est une erreur : tous les hommes ont le potentiel d'être violeurs. La plupart des violeurs ignorent qu'ils ont commis un viol : ils pensent juste qu'il s'agissait de sexe où ils ont du un peu insisté… Et vous n'avez pas à nier cela. Vous n'en avez pas le droit.

Il reprit son souffle et poursuivit, implacable :

– Et la deuxième raison est : parce que ce n'est _pas à propos de vous_. Tout le monde se moque de votre non-implication : on ne parle pas de vous. On parle de l'angoisse que ressent chaque Moldue qui se retrouve dans un taxi, un ascenseur, un couloir ou une rue, seule avec un homme qu'elle ne connait pas. Pour elle, ou pour la fille qui rentre chez elle le soir, en tenant ses clefs entre ses doigts pour pouvoir frapper quelqu'un, en frôlant la panique dès qu'elle croise une ombre, et en se retournant toutes les deux minutes… Oui, tous les hommes sont des violeurs. Parce que toutes les femmes sont des proies.

Il y eut un long, très long silence. Puis soudain, la cloche sonna, faisant sursauter tous les élèves, et l'Ankou cligna des yeux avec ébahissement : le cours était fini. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Nejem avait réussi à faire un cours complet sans le moindre chahut. Mais c'était bien le dernier de leur soucis.

Scorpius regarda le visage fermé de Naima, les points serrés de Carrie, l'effroi et la résignation sur les traits des autres filles. Et il se sentit presque malade.

Nejem avait exagéré… Non ?

**oOoOoOo**

**Devoirs assignés par Dave Nejem à la classe Serpentard-Gryffondor de cinquième année :**

_Textes à lire (feuillets distribués) :_

_\- « Misogynie », article Wikipédia Moldu._

_\- « Culture du viol », article Wikipédia Moldu_

**Ajouts anonymes écrits par un élève à la suite :**

_\- « Sous les jupes des filles », blog Tumblr._

_\- « Le tueur fou n'était pas fou, juste misogyne », article Madmoizelle._

_\- « Il ne supportait pas qu'elle le quitte », article CrêpeGeorgette._

_\- « No means force », article de blog Moldu._

_Parce que les femmes noires qui se regardent dans le miroir voient des femmes noires, que les femmes blanches qui se regardent voient des femmes, et que les hommes blancs voient des êtres humains : vous devriez tous prendre conscience du problème._

**oOoOoOo**

Ce cours sur le sexisme jeta un froid. La moitié de la population de Poudlard était constituée de filles, et bien souvent, elles avaient eu affaire au sexisme. C'était un préjugé qui commençait à couler dans le monde sorcier. Quand à la culture du viol, mis à part pour les Sang-Purs très préservés du monde Moldu –tel que les Malefoy, les Danares, ou Flora, en fait–, c'était aussi un problème connu, quoi que beaucoup moins évoqué. Quelle fille ne s'est jamais entendue dire que son short ou sa jupe était trop courte, qu'elle cherchait les ennuis ?

Ça souleva une montée incroyable de déni, tout d'abord, puis d'indignation, et enfin, de colère. Plusieurs élèves offrirent aux filles vivant dans le monde Moldu des répliques à répondre à un commentaire sexiste, et plusieurs mecs déclarèrent posément à leurs amis qu'à présent, suivre une fille dans un couloir désert pour lui faire peur c'était hors de question car c'était se mettre au niveau des Moldus.

L'Ankou était un peu en rogne. Certes, le monde Moldu était corrompu : mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de systématique et ça le mettait en colère que le prof les ait confrontés à ce problème, comme pour leur dire « indignez-vous contre les Moldus ou ça veut dire que vous approuvez leurs horreurs ». Oui, le sexisme intrinsèquement lié à la culture Moldue était un problème : non, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait directement condamner tout le système.

Enfin, si, le système méritait d'être condamné. Mais il pouvait changer.

Il y avait des lois condamnant les violeurs, il y avait des associations de soutiens… C'était peu mais ça voulait dire que le monde Moldu changeait. Il évoluait vers l'égalité. OK, le chemin à faire restait long mais quand on songeait que quelques décennies plus tôt, les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de vote chez les Moldus… C'était quand même encourageant, de voir tout ce qui avait été accompli.

(L'Ankou décida néanmoins de ne pas dire ça trop fort, parce que quand il avait dit devant Naima que ce n'était « pas si grave », la Gryffondor lui avait collé une droite. Visiblement, c'était un sujet sensible).

Il fallut bien trois jours (c'est à dire la fin du vendredi, assorti de l'habituelle folie en Runes et le casse-tête de l'Arithmancie, ainsi qu'une averse terrible en plein cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques : puis le week-end, avec sa montagne de devoirs, une réunion du Cid, un entraînement à la transformation en Animagus avec Demy et un autre avec Al', et des exercices d'Occlumancie avec Reg) pour que le sujet de conversation général change un peu. Et c'était surtout parce que c'était le premier match de Quidditch de la saison.

D'un côté, c'était profondément bien, cool, et inspirant, ce grand élan de solidarité. De l'autre, ça aurait été bien que les gens ne se liguent pas contre le monde Moldu.

Mais bon, le problème était réel, et mieux valait une méfiance généralisée que l'indifférence.

– Heureusement que son chapitre sur les Moldus est bientôt fini parce que je n'en peu plus, disait Melinda à Owen tout en se dirigeant vers les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch.

– Moi non plus, grinça le jeune Pritchard. Hey, je vis dans le monde Moldu, quand même ! J'en sais un peu plus que lui ! Et bien sûr, il ne dit rien sur les trucs positifs, genre la danse.

– Yeah, danse avec moi _baby_ ! chanta Naima en les dépassant, se déhanchant joyeusement.

Si Gareth avait été là, il aurait roulé des yeux devant l'attitude d'Owen et Naima et leur addiction aux _battles_ de breakdance, même en plein milieu d'un couloir. Seulement Gareth était en ce moment dans les vestiaires, en train de paniquer sans doute, et ce fut Éva qui attrapa son amie par le col pour la traîner vers la tribune des Gryffondors :

– On ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi avant un match de Quidditch !

Le match allait opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard. Les tribunes des verts et argents étaient comble, tout comme celles des rouges et or. Chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, ils étaient nombreux à porter une écharpe, une bannière ou un chapeau aux couleurs d'une des équipes qui allaient s'affronter, mais le nombre de supporters était vaguement égal.

– On aurait du droguer mon frère, plaisanta Al'.

– Oh non, Faust vous aurait crucifié, répliqua Gaby en passant. Il veille sur notre Attrapeur comme une poule sur son poussin.

– Je l'aurais grillé comme une saucisse, sourit l'Ankou d'un air mauvais.

Et, comme Al' ne savait pas à quel point son ami était sérieux, il lui marcha sur le pied. L'Ankou couina et se mit à protester, mais Lucy et Al' le trainèrent chacun par une épaule en direction des gradins. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au premier rang, où Hyperion discutait avec animation avec Ellen McAlister qui le regardait avec adoration, et s'installèrent juste au moment où les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain.

– Et voici les joueurs ! clama Oscar dans son mégaphone. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, les tribunes sont pleines à craquer…

– C'EST PARCE QU'IL Y A UNE MEGA FÊTE PRÉVUE APRÈS !

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers la tribune des Serdaigles, où Cameron, lui aussi pourvu d'un mégaphone, esquissa une petite courbette à l'adresse de la foule, qui éclata de rire. Oscar salua joyeusement son ami, puis reprit, ignorant l'air estomaqué des profs (et le fait que les professeurs Londubat et Mocking s'étranglaient de rire) :

– Merci, cher confrère, pour cette précision. Les Capitaines, Aenor Castle des Serpentards et Terence Dubois des Gryffondors, se serrent à présent la main… Ils enfourchent leurs balais… Les équipes prennent position, le Souaffle ne va pas tarder à être lancé…. ET C'EST PARTI !

– Aenor Castle prend le Souaffle ! beugla Cameron. La vrille de malade qu'elle fait ! Juste sous le nez de Weasley, eh eh eh eh, dans ta face, rouquine !

– Un peu de sérieux, partenaire ! s'amusa Oscar. Castle poursuit sa course, Molly Weasley à ses trousses… Weasley va récupérer le Souaffle… ! Non, Castle passe à Yukino, superbe, les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor n'ont rien vu venir !

– N'ont rien vu venir ? Non mais t'as vu l'action ?! C'était un truc de OUF ! Dans toute ma carrière de commentateur émérite, j'ai jamais vu une feinte de cette envergure !

Il y eut bien quelques Serdaigles pour lever les yeux au ciel aux mots "commentateur émérite", mais globalement, le reste du public était trop content de retrouver Cameron aux commandes pour s'en soucier. Avec lui, on rigolait toujours plus.

– Yukino esquive de peu un Cognard d'Hugo Weasley, poursuivait Oscar d'un ton concentré. Outch, c'était juste… Elle fait la passe à Faucett qui était démarqué et qui se dirige vers les buts pour...

– IL FONCE SUR LE GARDIEN LA ?!

– Oui, oh la vache il va rentrer en plein dans Dubois… !

Mais non, car Antonin Faucett, troisième Poursuiveur des Serpentards, mit à profit sa petite taille et son balai court et agile pour glisser, littéralement, entre les bras tendus de Dubois et tirer.

– IL MARQUE ! s'époumonèrent Cameron et Oscar d'une même voix.

– Le nouveau Poursuiveur est doué, s'exclama Cameron avec admiration. Je le trouvais un peu gringalet mais il a de la vitesse à revendre… Pas vrai Oscar ?

– Tout à fait. Attention, remise en jeu, Boot attrape le Souaffle, lui et Weasley foncent vers les buts de Serpentard, Flint tire un Cognard dans leur direction…

Le Cognard envoyé par Gareth Flint passa juste devant Molly Weasley, qui avait pilé net pour l'éviter. Gareth émit un grognement de dépit… Qui se transforma en air ravi quand son Cognard, emporté par son élan, faucha le Souaffle des mains d'Harold Boot.

– Le Souaffle ?! fit Cameron incrédule. C'est autorisé ça ?!

– Rien ne l'interdit, donc oui ! jubila Oscar tandis que le public dans les tribunes des verts gueulaient d'allégresse à s'en casser la voix. Mais c'est du jamais vu ingénieux ! Le Souaffle tombe dans les mains de Yukino, elle fait demi-tour… Ah, non, le nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor, Towler, récupère de justesse la balle !

Towler était grand mais très maigre, avec un air de grande perche dégingandée. Sur le sol, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de sa haute stature ou de ses coudes et ses épaules, et cet échalas de maladresse de voyait de loin, puisqu'il dépassait toute sa classe de troisièmes années d'une tête et demi. Mais sur un balai, sa gaucherie et sa timidité disparaissait, et il semblait dans son élément.

– Nom d'un… ! s'époumona Cameron. Les Serpentards sont tous à l'attaque, Towler et Boot ont le champs libre ! Seule Milligan leur barre le chemin des buts… Attention les mecs, c'est une Gardienne badass ! Souvenez-vous de la fois où les Gryffondors n'ont pas marqué un seul but de tout le match, l'année dernière… Vous la sentez la pression, hein ? Allez, allez, allez…

Mais Towler feinta, dégageant le champ à Boot, qui tira : la balle passa à un centimètre à peine des bras tendus de Flavia Milligan, qui poussa un juron rageur.

– GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! cria Oscar. Dommage pour Serpentard, c'était d'une courte tête ! Excellente coordination des joueurs sur ce coup, bravo.

– En ef... NOM D'UN PITIPONK AVEC UNE ENTORSE ! beugla soudain Cameron (faisant sursauter la moitié du stade). Potter et Jarvis sont en train de poursuivre le Vif d'Or ! Enfin je crois... Je le vois pas...

– Ah, ils renoncent à la poursuite, commenta Oscar tandis que les deux Attrapeurs ralentissaient et se remettaient à tourner en rond dans le stade. A moins que ce n'est été qu'une feinte ?

– Ça aurait tout à fait été le genre de Potter, approuva Cameron. Il a l'amabilité d'un troll avec une gastro, sans vouloir t'offenser Potter… Okay, tu m'as eu, je voulais t'offenser, ça a marché ?

– Mr Michelis ! s'indigna Laughlin.

– Pardon, pardon, bref, je voulais dire : Potter est chiant et pas subtil pour deux Noises mais sur un balai, il est plus retord qu'un Serpentard croisé avec un Poufsouffle. Car oui, même si les Serpentards sont les rois des plans tordus et des ruses mortelles, rien de pourra me convaincre que les Poufsouffles ne sont pas des tarés psychopathiques. Je veux dire, quand même !

– Tu sais que mon père était à Poufsouffle et ma mère à Serpentard, non ? lança Cyrius, blasé.

Cameron pointa un doigt sur lui, sautillant presque sur place :

– Voilà ! Exactement ! Et regardez ce que ça donne !

– Un beau gosse ?

– Par Morgane, arrêtez, je sais plus où me mettre, marmonna Oscar avant de reprendre plus fort. Merde ! Un Cognard lancé par Hugo Weasley touche Castle ! Ah, elle n'est pas tombée, mais elle a lâché le Souaffle et c'est Molly Weasley qui le récupère et…. Castle lui a plongé dessus et a repris la balle !

– C'est de l'Adamantium son squelette ou quoi ?! s'ébahit Cameron.

– C'est ma copine, sourit Al' d'un air niais.

L'Ankou leva les yeux au ciel, mais il devait admettre que la ténacité d'Aenor forçait l'admiration. Elle s'était arrangée pour que le coup du Cognard dans ses côtes ne soit pas prit de plein fouet, et quand Molly avait récupéré la balle en dessous d'elle, Aenor avait fait un plongeon en piqué impressionnant pour aller récupérer le Souaffle. Scorpius avait déjà vu des pros jouer moins bien.

– Elle se dirige vers les buts, clama Oscar. Yukino et Faucett la suivent, non, ils la précèdent. Ah mais attendez, Castle tire… Depuis le milieu de terrain ?! Oh, Yukino a…

– PUNAISE IL EST LA LE VIF ! s'égosilla Cameron en pointant du doigt l'endroit où Alexis, puis James, se précipitaient soudain.

Mais Oscar, lui, continuait à décrire avec stupeur et admiration l'incroyable action des Poursuiveurs de Serpentard :

– Et Yukino se sert de son balai comme d'une batte ! Wow, le vol plané ! Dubois attrape le Souaffle, euh, avec sa tête il semblerait… Mais l'élan de la balle est trop puissant et elle traverse les buts ! Et le Gardien avec ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

– Oh la vache ! siffla Cameron. Le but de la mort qui tue ! Enfin pas pour Dubois ça serait con...

– Remise en jeu et… Nom d'un Sombral, Molly Weasley vient de percuter Faucett, woah, est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Non, mais les deux joueurs ont perdu un certain temps et… Et Boot a prit la balle et traversé la moitié du terrain, et Towler est déjà près des buts !

– Le petit salopiaud, c'est donc là qu'il était au lieu de défendre ses buts, commenta Cameron avec admiration. Tactique ingénieuse, mais est-ce qu'ils auront deux fois la chance de percer les défenses de Milligan ?

– Ils tirent… ! Et la Gardienne bloque !

– C'était quand même juste, cela dit… Bon, remise en jeu et… Attendez, les Attrapeurs ont vu le Vif ! Enfin je crois ! En tout cas ils foncent ! Mais ils sont cons, ils vont se faire mal !

– Potter tente d'attraper le Vif d'Or et se mettant debout !

Comme son père jadis, James Potter avait un incroyable sens de l'équilibre, et il se perchait debout sur son balai comme si c'était une planche de surf, tendant le bras vers la petite balle dorée qui filait à toute allure…

– ATTENTION !

Trop tard, un Cognard qui se baladait de manière aléatoire fonçait vers l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors avant qu'un des Batteurs n'ai pu le dévier :

– Il va se faire percuter ! fit Oscar avec inquiétude. Ah non, Potter l'évite, regardez-moi ce mouvement du bassin, on dirait qu'il danse la zumba et… Mais attendez ! Il perd l'équilibre ? Il tombe !

Il y eut un cri collectif des spectateurs tandis que James Potter tombait comme une pierre, les yeux écarquillés par la panique, vers le sol vingt-cinq mètres plus bas. Il semblait certain qu'il allait s'écraser sur le sol, personne n'aurait le temps de tirer sa baguette… Mais une silhouette en vert et argent lâcha sa batte, et attrapa le bras de James juste au moment où le Gryffondor passait à côté de lui. L'arrêt brutal de sa chute fit hurler James de douleur, tous les muscles et les tendons de son bras réclamant à grands cris leur indépendance : son sauveur faillit même tomber de son balai, et émit un grognement de douleur : mais il ne lâcha pas prise, et James ne finit pas aplati sur le sol.

– Et Alonzo Danres, le deuxième Batteur des Serpentards, vient de sauver Potter d'une triste destination, commenta Oscar d'une voix qui n'était plus aussi ferme. La vache, c'était juste… Dix centimètres plus loin et…

– Eh, le match continue ! l'invectiva Gareth en agitant sa batte.

– Ah oui, fit Cameron en cherchant le Vif des yeux. Là, c'est sûr, Jarvis à l'avantage certain… Il avait ralenti, non mais c'est quoi ce sentimentalisme ? Mais il semble avoir repéré le Vif à nouveau, il fonce et… Non mais il fait quoi là ?!

– Il se laisse tomber ! s'exclama Oscar. Non, il s'est fixé au balai avec ses jambes, il se retourne complètement et… Et il attrape le Vif d'Or la tête en bas ! 160 points pour Serpentard ! Par Morgane, il est doué ! VICTOIRE DE SERPENTARDS !

Et une clameur assourdissante monta des gradins. Ça, c'était du Quidditch !

.

* * *

.

A suivre !


	9. Les Chats Gris

Coucou me revoilà ! Oui, ça faisait un bail x) Mais Renouveau m'est complètement sorti de la tête ces derniers temps. Et j'avoue, atant j'adore les Rôdeurs, autant c'était pas mal de faire un break. Pour une fois que je ne rêvait pas d'eux... XD

Mais voilà ! Je me suis remise à écrire (plus précisément, à écrire le tome 6 de leurs aventures), et du coup, j'ai réalisé que ça faisiat une paie que j'avais pas posté de chapitre... Alors voilà la suite ! Mais tout d'abord...

.

**Les réponses aux reviews !**

Salut **Mayoune** ! Oui, le discours de Nejem fait réfléchir... C'est le but ! Il doit rendre les lecteurs très mal-à-l'aise vis à vis de ce que Nejem dépeint, parce qu'il n'a pas tort. Bref ! Le Quator a des tas de fans apparemment x) Et Naima ! Et Lucy ! Ce sont deux perso diamétralement opposés : Naima est le stéréotype de la Gryffondor (brutale, pas subtile, tête brûlée, manque d'élégance, bâcle son boulot, se rue tête première dans les ennuis), et Lucy est le stéréotype de Serpentard (évite l'affrontement, dédaigneuse, manipulatrice, intelligente, passionnée mais en même temps très froide...). Bref, tu as du goût x)

Contente que ça t'ai plu **Loupiote54** ! C'est dur de caser des problèmes de société "Moldus" dans les cours de Poudlard, mais avec Nejm, j'ai eu une occasion en or. Le sentiment de "proie" des femmes, ce n'est bien sûr pas systématique, Nejem a laissé ça de côté. Mais dans une grande ville, un quartier un peu mal famé, ou simplement en panne sur le bas-côté d'une route déserte... Avoue, ça fout les jetons si c'est un homme qui s'approche plutôt qu'une femme. Enfin bref ! Voilà x) Et remerci mon Bêta Jul pour le match de Quidditch !

Rassure-toi **Sengetsu**, les Rôdeurs vont riposter. Nejem touche là où ça fait mal et ses infos sont vrai, mais seulement partielles. C'est une sorte de mensonge par omission et dans ce chapitre, les Rôdeurs ne vont pas se laisser faire !

Hey **Aomine** ! Non, pas de tyrolienne magique... Ca serai trop compliqué à mettre en place. Et puis, c'est un système de tyrolienne normal qui a inspiré les Rôdeurs après tout !

Thanks **Rose-Eliade** ! Ce chapitre était un peu lourd à cause du cours de Nejem sur le sexisme, j'espère que le match de Quidditch a contrebalancé le sérieux d ela première partie du chapitre x)

Merci **Lylylapin**, et désolée de t'avoir coupé dans ton élan xDD Ah, ce passage sur le sexisme... C'était dur de le faire réaliste, enflammé, provocateur et surtout pas trop chiant à lire. Mais si ça t'a plu, alors c'est PARFAIT. Et pour le match... Mon Bêta s'ets bien amusé xD Si James n'était pas tombé, le cours du match aurait sans doute été différent (James est très bon en Attrapeur). Mais je voulais lui donner une 'tite leçon de vie... Histoire qu'il ait un peu de respet pour les Serpentards ! Et si c'est Alonzo qui le récupère, c'est tout bêtement parce que les autres auraient tous hésité une seconde de trop parce qu'ils n'aiment pas James. Alonzo, lui, est super-gentil. Ce qi est ironique v qu'il apparteint à la famille Danares qui est pleine de connards x) Pour la Confrérie, ça va venir... Petit à petit x)

Quelle longue review, **Adlyne** ! x) De nombreux éléments du discours de Nejm m'ont été inspirés par les diatribes enflammées de féministes aux Etats-Unis, qui font face à un sexisme beaucoup plus violent qu'ici, dans les pays 'civilisés'... Je veux dire, en Europe x) Nejem rend donc ce problème plus prééminent et plus grave qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Je veux dire, mis à part dans de très rares quartiers (genre les coins pourraves de Roubaix), les femmes ne font pas traiter de pute dan sla rue à cause d'une jupe trop courte : et en cas d'agression sexuelle, les policiers ne demandent pas en premier "qu'est-ce que vous portiez". Mais l'idée est là : le sexisme et la culture du viol existent, même si pas de manière aussi violente que le laisse entendre Nejem, et c'est une chose que les petits sorciers ne seront jamais capable d'oublier. BREF ! Quant au sexisme vis-à-vis des hommes... J'ai failli en parler (le paragraphe sur "soit un homme", etc. se prêtait assez bien à un discours sur la masculinité toxique, le fait qu'un homme est moqué pour porter du rose ou être gay ou faire un métier 'féminin', sans oublier que ce type de sexisme est exercé par les hommes ET les femmes), mais ça aurait été trop long. Dommage... Mais le cours de Nejem était visiblement bien assez percutant comme ça xD

Merci **V** ! Non, James va éviter de geindre excessivement, il faut bien qu'il grandisse. Par contre, cette chute va le faire réfléchir un peu !

Hey **Carminny** ! Non, c'est pas Hostilius, c'est ton autre hypothèse x) Pour le discours de Nejem c'est plus la culture du viol que le sexisme qui est un problème percutant, mais ouais, Nejem exagère beaucoup, je sais que quasiment personne parmis mes lecteurs/lectrices ne s'est retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. J'hésite à lui faire causer du racisme (il soulèverai une REVOLTE chez les sorciers, ce mec), mais c'est un sujet que les Rôdeurs retourneraient facilement à leur avantage alors je ne sais pas s'il prendra le risque...

Salut **Simpson31** ! Tu devrais quand même jeter un oeil à _Supernatural_, si jamais tu n'as rien à faire. Le début est très classique (deux mecs qui chassent les fantômes, problèmes familiaux, yada yada) mais ensuite ça se complexifie. Et puis, tu verras Gabriel ! Et ça va t'aider à comprendre pourquoi Astrid et Alyssa vont détester les frères Winchesters x)

Hello **Zeidra** ! Ouais, si James s'était cassé la jambe, ça lui aurait fait les pieds x) Mais ça lui apprendra un peu la reconnaissance, là... Bref ! Le cours de Nejem a été un sacré chc pour les petits sorciers, ça c'est sûr x) Le web sorcier consiste surtout en pages imprimées (je pense que leur seul accès à Internet est à Pré-au-Lard, pas dans le château lui-même). Pour la famille d'Abby... J'ai pas encore décidé x) Pour la sexualité... Oui, c'est compliqué ! Surtout qu'être hétéro c'est le mode "par défaut" dans l'esprit des gens. C'est difficile de s'interroger et de réfléchir sur soi-même pour se coller une étiquette différente. Pour ma part, je me suis longtemps considérée hétéro parce que je ne ressentait aps le besoin de me coller une étiquette différente. A présent, en revanche, je commence à me demander si je ne serai plus bi-romantique, pan-romantique : je m'attache très facilement mais je n'ai jusque ici pas été attiré par autre chose que des garçons x) La sexualité, c'est compliqué ! Et ce que tu dis sur la culture du viol, le fait de devenir un homme par accomplissement, par le fait d'exercer son pouvoir sur une femme... C'est pas bête du tout. En tant que femme je n'ai pas été confronté à ce genre de problème mais c'est aussi un élément qu'il faudrait prendre en compte. Je veillerai à le mentionner dans ce chapitre !

Salut, **Les histoires de Sabri** ! Long pseudo x) Tu as tout lu en une journée ?! Bravo, là, j'admire ! Gaffe à ne pas t'exploser les yeux xD J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant !

**Imthebest**, j'ai reçu ta review genre _une minute_ avant de poster le chapitre x) Tu es l'une des rares personnes qui ne pense pas que le discours de Nejem est exagéré... Ce qui me laisse penser que tu es soit plus âgée que le reste des lecteurs, donc plus réaliste, soit tu as déjà rencontré ce genre de sentiment injuste de discrimination, de sexisme. Ou bien, comme moi, tu as été lancée tête première dans les débats féministes et ça t'as ouvert les yeux ? C'est pas une expérience agréable... X) Anyway ! Merc de la review, et pour James, tu verras bien =D

.

Voilààààà ! Allez, place au chapitre ! C'est un de mes préférés celui-là x)

.

* * *

.

**Les Chats Gris**

.

– Il y a eu une autre attaque d'Ecorcheurs, glissa Ron tout en jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait de son côté. Les Aurors et la _Gazette_ ont étouffés l'affaire, mais un mec s'est transformé dans sa maison et a tué toute la famille de ses voisins. Quand on est arrivé sur les lieux, il commençait à revenir à lui-même.

Draco, accroupi sur le tapis en face de la cheminée, plissa les yeux. Un Écorcheur, seul ? Chez lui ? Ça ne cadrait pas avec les méthodes habituelles… Et depuis quand la _Gazette_ étouffait l'affaire au lieu de s'en servir ? Frappé par une idée, il reporta son regard vers la tête de Ron, qui flottait dans les flammes de sa cheminée :

– Ce type, quel est son nom ?

– Était, rectifia sombrement Ron. Il s'est suicidé quand on l'a interpellé.

– Son nom, insista Draco après une pause.

– Martin. Andrew Martin, Né-Moldu, pas de famille connue, vivait reclus chez lui à cause d'une infection qui…

– Il était sous traitement médical ? l'interrompit Draco.

– Euh, oui.

– Il va me falloir son dossier médical, marmonna Draco pour lui-même. S'il y a eu une aggravation de son cas, qu'il a pris quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé prendre mais que son Guérisseur lui a fourni… Sa transformation était sans doute accidentelle.

– Accidentelle ? répéta Ron.

Puis, comme il n'était pas idiot (malgré tout ce que Draco pouvait dire parfois), il comprit et devint tout blanc :

– Tu penses que c'est son Guérisseur qui lui a donné de la FullMood ?

Draco hésita :

– Comment est ton Occlumancie ?

– Mieux. J'ai vu un bouquin de ça sur le bureau de Valerian et je l'ai amené à tester mes défenses. Je l'ai senti buter dessus. Je peux résister à la Legilimancie, à présent.

Draco hocha la tête, puis soupira :

– Théo et Nathan –qui sont tous les deux membres de la Confrérie, autant que tu le saches– ont découvert comment les Réfractaires créent les Écorcheurs. Une bande de fanatiques prêts à se transformer en sorte de loups-garous pour trucider des familles entières, ça n'existe pas. Les Écorcheurs sont donc drogués à leur insu. Et pour être sûr qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qui se passe, ceux qui leur donnent la drogue font probablement passer ça pour un traitement médical.

– … Mais c'est… Les traces de combat et…

– La FullMood fait guérir extrêmement vite, le coupa Draco. Ils la prennent, ont l'impression de s'endormir, et se réveillent quelques heures plus tard en se sentant incroyablement bien et débordants de vitalité. Il suffit que les Guérisseurs et leurs complices les attrapent quand ils commencent à se transformer, les récupèrent après l'attaque, et profitent que les patients sont inconscients après leur trip pour leur enlever tout le sang qu'ils ont sur eux et les remettre au lit… Et hop, le tour est joué.

Ron resta immobile un long moment, pâle et choqué. Puis il secoua la tête, incrédule :

– Alors St Mangouste…

– On ne sait pas qui est dans le coup et qui ne l'est pas, soupira Draco. Et qui sait ce qui se passe, ou non. Et qui pense que ce sont juste des médicaments et des potions… Ce n'est même pas sûr que la FullMood passe par St Mangouste. Mais il y a des Guérisseurs impliqués.

– Alors si un membre de mon équipe est blessé, je peux leur faire confiance ou pas ? lâcha durement Ron.

Ah. C'était vrai. Pour Draco, St Mangouste c'était surtout des ressources, des gens, du stock de potions. Mais pour les gens comme Ron qui risquaient constamment leur vie, c'était censé être un endroit sûr, où on pouvait confier sa vie aux gens. Jack n'était pas inquiet, puisqu'il savait que Zach était son allié. Mais Ron ne savait pas s'il y avait une seule personne digne de confiance dans tout l'hôpital…

– Andrew Kirke, lâcha Draco. Il est clean. Il y en a d'autres mais si jamais… Si tu en as besoin, va voir Andrew Kirke.

Cho Chang risquait de vouloir parler de Potter, et Zach… Bon, disons juste qu'entre lui et Ron, ce n'était pas le grand amour. Andrew Kirke était compétent et plus susceptible de gagner la confiance de l'Auror. Ron hocha la tête, soulagé :

– Je le connais. Ancien Batteur pour Gryffondor, non ?

– C'est ça, acquiesça Draco.

– Très bien. Je m'en souviendrai.

Il y eu un moment de pause pendant lequel Ron sembla tendre l'oreille pour vérifier qu'il était toujours seul, puis il se retourna vers Draco :

– Bon, sinon, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

– Carole Ishtar fait passer de la FullMood, lâcha Draco sans ambages. Elle a une herboristerie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour la coincer, il faudrait qu'une équipe d'Aurors enquête un peu chez elle et découvre la trappe cachée derrière son comptoir.

– Pas de souci. Mais il me fait un motif pour y aller, un rapport, et…

– Non, le coupa Draco. Il faut que ça ressemble à une coïncidence. Si tu dois faire remonter l'info aux grands chefs, la marchandise d'Ishtar sera évacuée.

– Okay, fit lentement Ron qui commençait à comprendre. Alors, quel jour mon équipe doit-elle être par hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse et pourquoi on irait chez elle ?

Malefoy hocha la tête avec satisfaction. C'était pas si mal, de bosser avec Weasley, une fois qu'il avait compris son intérêt :

– Je ne sais pas trop, mais selon nos calculs, ça devrait être en Décembre. Théo passera devant sa boutique, et sa constitution de loup-garou le fera réagir à la FullMood comme à une bouffée de poudre hallucinogène en plein visage. Alarmés, vous irez immédiatement enquêter, et vous coincez Ishtar.

Puis, après une arrière-pensée, il ajouta :

– Ne sois pas trop brutal avec elle, elle n'a pas exactement fait le trafic de son plein gré.

– C'est noté. Tiens-moi au courant pour la date, je…

Mais Ron s'interrompit, et sa tête quitta la cheminée. Avant que les flammes cessent d'onduler d'une couleur verte caractéristique, Draco put l'entendre dire d'un ton jovial :

– Bonsoir, ma chérie ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé au bureau ?

Puis le feu mourut, et Draco se redressa avec un soupir. Hermione Granger était rentrée juste à temps : un peu plus tôt, et il n'aurait pas pu mettre Ron au courant de leur plan. Mais au moins, là, c'était fait.

Il ne manquait plus qu'à découvrir quand la FullMood arriverait chez leur cible, et espérer que Théo soit proche de la pleine lune à ce moment-là, afin d'avoir un odorat suffisamment développé pour la repérer. Leur machination de beaucoup de paramètres sur lesquels ils n'avaient aucun contrôle… Et ça ne réjouissait pas trop Draco.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la cheminée, désormais froide et sans flammes, puis quitta son bureau et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il dépassa le salon sur la pointe des pieds, entendant le murmure de la voix de ses parents qui étaient en train d'y discuter, puis quitta la maison par l'une des portes fenêtres de la bibliothèque, et s'avança dans l'immense parc qui entourait le bâtiment. Il avait toujours adoré cet endroit : quand il était petit, il y jouait des heures, et quand il était devenu plus grand, c'était là qu'il se cachait pour ruminer au sujet de cet idiot de Potter et jeter des cailloux dans le lac pour se remonter le moral. Plus tard encore, quand les Mangemorts avaient envahi sa maison, c'était au fond du parc qu'il se réfugiait, comptant sur les innombrables sorts protecteurs qui animaient les plantes et les paons pour tenir Greyback ou Bellatrix à distance.

Aujourd'hui, il avait compris qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à faire disparaitre ses problèmes en se cachant dans le parc. Mais la sérénité de l'endroit l'apaisait toujours.

Il leva la tête, puis émit un bref sifflement de cinq notes. L'instant d'après, une ombre blanche décollait des arbres à deux cents mètres de là, et le rejoignait en quelques battements d'ailes avant de se poser lourdement devant lui. Koriz le griffon blanc tendit sa tête d'aigle, fermant les yeux quand la main du Serpentard lui gratta le crâne : un ronronnement sourd, semblable au moteur d'une tondeuse à gazon, monta de son poitrail. Draco sourit :

– Comment veux-tu être prise au sérieux si tu te conduis comme Vahdi ?

Vahdi, la Fléreuse de Dey, était aussi câlin que n'importe quel chat, quand elle était entourée de la famille Malefoy. Et elle ronronnait comme un Diesel.

Draco laissa retomber sa main et Koriz l'observa avec curiosité, la tête penchée de côté, ses oreilles aux allures d'aigrettes de hibou dressées bien droites. Désormais, Koriz avait la taille d'un poney. Elle grandirait encore un petit peu pendant deux ans et demi, avant d'atteindre sa taille définitive. Puis elle deviendrait plus massive, ses griffes et son bec se développerait, son poitrail deviendrait plus large et ses ailes plus fournies. Ça ne serait qu'à l'âge de neuf ou dix ans que Koriz deviendrait pleinement adulte. Et ensuite, elle aurait à peu près deux décennies à vivre avant de s'étioler et de s'affaiblir, comme Zanor, le vieux griffon d'Astrid.

Mais aujourd'hui, malgré sa jeunesse, Koriz était déjà assez robuste pour être montée. Draco lui lança un regard en biais, puis haussa les épaules : après tout, ça lui changerait les idées. Il pourrait écrire à Zach pour lui parler d'Andrew Martin plus tard…

Dix minutes plus tard, sellée et harnachée, Koriz s'élevait dans les cieux, emportant avec elle Draco qui avait soudain l'impression de rajeunir de plus de vingt ans.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Zacharias Smith à Draco Malefoy :**

_Draco,_

_Tu as vu juste : cet Andrew Martin avait Oprah Monroe comme Guérisseuse, suivait un traitement chez lui et habitait dans le monde Moldu, donc ne bénéficiait pas vraiment de conseils médicaux. Récemment, il s'est plein de douleurs articulaires, et craignait que sa maladie ne progresse, mais Monroe a refusé d'augmenter les doses. Mais comme elle devait avoir caché de la FullMood chez lui, Martin a du décider de se passer de ses recommandations…_

_L'opération commence à être hors de contrôle des Réfractaires. Il faut qu'on les achève. Sinon, ils trouveront le moyen de retomber sur leurs pieds._

_Zach._

**oOoOoOo**

Marcus regarda la tyrolienne, dont l'arrivée était plongée dans le noir (après tout, il était sept heures du soir et il faisait déjà très sombre), puis Chiara qui le regardait avec de grands yeux moqueurs, et croisa les bras :

– Je n'irai pas.

Chiara haussa un sourcil, tandis qu'Al' et l'Ankou, derrière elle, échangeaient un regard fataliste. Marcus avait beau être déjanté, il n'était pas téméraire comme Naima, Chiara, Devon, Dawlish ou les Rôdeurs. Il n'aimait déjà pas voler sur un balai, alors se lancer dans le vide sur une corde…

– Ah, fit Chiara d'un ton plat. Je vois, tu as peur.

– Non, je n'ai pas peur !

– Oh, mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait que tu sois une lopette.

L'Ankou retint un rire et enchaîna aussi d'un ton narquois :

– Je t'autorise même à pleurnicher de trouille.

– Je n'ai pas peur, martela Marcus entre ses dents serrées.

– Mais j'imagine que j'aurai dû le savoir, poursuivit le jeune Malefoy en l'ignorant. Toujours en train de gonfler tes muscles et te vanter mais sans aucune action derrière… Tu n'as pas le cran, pas vrai ? Pauvre petit bébé pleurnichard !

– Je… !

Chiara hoquetait de rire, et Marcus était tout rouge de colère. Ravi, l'Ankou continua :

– Mais il n'y a pas de mal, je t'assure. Après tout, on ne peut pas tous être des hommes, des vrais. Il y a des pétochards. Ce n'est que justice. Il y a les durs, les forts, les courageux, et il y a des chouineurs qui de font pipi dessus à la moindre évocation d'aventure.

– …

– Enfin bref ! s'exclama l'Ankou en se tournant pour faire face à la tyrolienne. On parle, on parle, mais il faut y aller ! Après tout, c'est un défi extraordinaire qui de présente à nous. Un jour, tu parleras de cette histoire à tes enfants, et ils seront tellement reconnaissants d'avoir hérité du courage de leur mère…

– Raaah, d'accord, je vais le faire ! craqua Marcus.

– Super ! fit l'Ankou dont le visage s'éclaira d'un coup. Attend, je vais t'aider !

Le temps que Marcus comprenne qu'il s'était fait rouler, Scorpius et Al' lui avaient enfilé le harnais, et le poussaient sur la tyrolienne. Marcus décolla avec un grand hurlement, tandis que Chiara s'écroulait de rire.

– C'était géant !

Al' et l'Ankou échangèrent un sourire victorieux, tandis qu'à l'arrivée de la tyrolienne, Marcus était aidé par Aenor pour descendre de son harnais, les jambes tremblotantes. Reg, qui était passé juste avant lui, l'attendait pour descendre par balai. Dans l'obscurité, l'Ankou ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il était sûr que le Gryffondor riait, alors qu'avant de se lancer, il ne faisait pas le malin non plus…

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis le match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, et l'allégresse était un peu retombée. L'école n'avait pourtant pas manqué d'action : le jeu de "chasse aux cravates" avait reprit, et Naima et Gareth se battaient pour la première place, suivis par Owen, Jo, Devon, Alan et Matthew Bluesky en bon dernier. Al' avait terminé sa transformation en Animagus avec aisance, tandis que l'Ankou achevait les détails (griffes, taille des crocs, équilibre, et se retransformer sans se casser lamentablement la gueule par terre). La Carte des Rôdeurs (qui cartographiait Poudlard tel qu'il état aujourd'hui, plus de passages, et le Poudlard du Dessous) était achevée.

Demy avait tellement progressé en magie élémentaire que l'Ankou et elle faisaient à présent des matchs, sous l'œil envieux d'Hypérion. Carrie s'était jointe aux exercices de magie élémentaire d'Al' et l'Ankou, et, sans parvenir à faire bouger quoi que ce soit, elle parvenait néanmoins à commencer à "sentir" son élément. Aenor avait espacé les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch de son équipe jusqu'aux vacances, en raison de leur charge de devoirs, mais avait promis qu'à la rentrée, ils auraient double dose, et emporteraient la Coupe à la fin de l'année.

Owen avait lancé un concours de breakdance en plein milieu d'un couloir, avait eu une heure de colle, et recommencé le lendemain. Roland Rosalius avait répondu à la lettre des Rôdeurs et acceptait leur offre : il viendrait donner des cours de karaté après les vacances de Noël. Le Cid progressait bien : après les vacances, ils allaient recruter des premières années, et allaient aussi ouvrir le club de duel.

En bref, tout allait bien. Pour l'instant.

– On va devoir démonter la tyrolienne bientôt, lança Al'. Les profs ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte de son existence…

– Eh, on pourrait au moins attendre les vacances de Noël ! protesta l'Ankou.

– Tu tentes le sort, là…

– Bon, à moi ! lança Chiara en grimpant dans la tyrolienne dont le harnais avait fini de remonter.

La Poufsouffle adorait leur nouvel appareil. Elle devait bien y faire quatre ou cinq tours par jour, et ne s'en lassait pas. Elle s'élança avec un grand rire réjoui, et les Rôdeurs échangèrent un regard entendu. Ces Poufsouffles, tous des cramés du citron.

– Et une fois qu'on aura démonté la tyrolienne, on fera quoi ? interrogea l'Ankou.

Al' fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, puis déclara :

– Je pensais à un truc, justement. Tu sais, au Cid, les plus jeunes ont tous ces bouquins sur le monde Moldu, les loups-garous, les progrès qui sont fait, les mariages homosexuels et compagnie… Ça serait bien qu'on en recopie des pages et qu'on les affiches un peu partout.

– Comme au début de l'année, quand Bakary a changé son programme ? fit l'Ankou d'un air songeur. Ouais, pas bête… C'était surtout Demy et Lucy qui s'en étaient chargées, non ?

– Ta sœur avait créé des feuillets gris infroissables et indéchirables, acquiesça Al'. C'était cool. Il faudrait renouveler l'opération.

– Ça marche. De quoi tu veux qu'on parle dans ces feuillets ?

– Hum… Des progrès faits face au sexisme, déjà. Et du fait que le sexisme affecte aussi les hommes.

L'Ankou sourcilla, surpris :

– Les femmes sont sexistes envers les hommes ?

– Non. Peut-être. Euh, Lucy l'expliquera sans doute mieux que moi, on en a parlé hier…

– T'as parlé de SEXE avec Lucy ?! s'écria l'Ankou très fort.

– Chuuuut ! Non, on a parlé de sexisme ! Et la société est sexiste envers les femmes mais aussi hommes, mais pas de la même manière. Les mecs sont méprisés s'ils ne montrent pas leur masculinité, s'ils ne sont pas forts, s'ils n'ont pas, euuuuuh… Couché avec une fille à l'âge de dix-huit ans, par exemple. Ils doivent se montrer dignes de leur masculinité, sinon ce sont des ratés ou des pédés, et autres trucs insultants. Bref, le sexisme est un truc pernicieux, profondément ancré dans la culture Moldue et parfois sorcière, et qui va bien au-delà de l'histoire de Rolex dont parlait Nejem.

– Bonne idée, approuva l'Ankou de tout cœur. Le cours de Nejem sur la culture du viol m'a rendu malade. Je ne dis pas qu'il a tort, en fait d'après Naima il a même complètement raison, mais ça serai mieux d'avoir nos propres sources, tu vois ?

Al' hocha vigoureusement la tête :

– Je vois complètement. Et ensuite, on pourrait évoquer les principes des religions. Nejem nous a juste dit que toutes les religions brûlaient les sorciers, mais non seulement c'est pas vrai, mais en plus, les trois religions monothéistes principales ont des principes de bonté et d'amour comme valeurs principales. Ensuite, on pourrait parler de la technologie. Les téléphones, la télé, Internet, Wikipédia : c'est un truc qui va fasciner les gens. Oh, et puis, l'astronomie ! Des Moldus ont quand même marché sur la Lune, c'est pas un truc que les sorciers sont proches de faire !

– Okay, accepta Scorpius. Mais il faut aussi qu'on parle du monde sorcier. Genre, à chaque feuillet, on parle d'un élément du monde Moldu, mais on pose aussi une question sur le monde actuel. Un truc que les profs passent sous silence. Par exemple : "pourquoi les Réfractaires font des mesures de sécurité qui enferment les gens sous leur contrôle, au lieu de leur donner les moyens de se défendre ?" Ou bien "où sont passé les Révolutionnaires qui semaient le chaos il n'y a pas si longtemps" ?

– … Et ils sont passé où les Révolutionnaires, justement ?

L'Ankou baissa la voix :

– La plupart des gens pensent qu'ils sont devenus Progressistes, mais le seul parti qui s'agite vraiment, le seul parti qui peut leur donner du pouvoir, c'est lequel, à ton avis ?

Et effectivement, c'était une question dérangeante. Les Réfractaires clamaient agir pour l'ordre et la sauvegarde des sorciers, ne pas faire de distinction parmi leurs membres. Mais n'était-ce pas une aubaine pour les Révolutionnaires, qui voulaient eux aussi secouer la communauté sorcière, et étaient bien souvent des Nés-Moldus ?

– Ça ne va plus être des affiches, à ce rythme, plaisanta Al'. Ça sera un journal anarchiste.

Le sourire de l'Ankou s'élargit :

– Encore mieux.

…

Lucy se montra enthousiasmée par l'idée, et se hâta de rassembler un petit cercle d'imprimeurs : Demy, qui enchantait des parchemins pour leur donner cette apparence gris-argentée et leur résistance aux froissements et déchirures (les feuillets avaient, après cela, une texture qui s'apparentait plus à celle du velours qu'à celle du parchemin) : Vincent Sterling, qui avait une calligraphie à la fois excellente et complètement différente de son style d'écriture habituel : et les quadruplés Condor, qui seraient les recopieurs, et qui devaient se contenter de dicteur leur texte à des Plumes à Papote (une tâche fastidieuse, mais Lucy les payait en Chocogrenouilles, alors…).

– Et voici notre documentation, annonça-t-elle en posant deux larges boites à chaussures (une blanche et une noire) sur une table, contre le mur de l'Arène.

A côté de chaque boite, il y avait un style bic accroché à un bloc de papier par une petite chaînette.

–Des boîtes ? répéta Cameron, moqueur. Des boîtes vides ?

Tout le Cid était rassemblé. Cette séance allait être consacrée aux manières de fuir le plus vite possible, et beaucoup regrettaient déjà qu'il n'y aurait pas plus de combats. Lucy avait tenu à parler avant le début de la session afin de présenter leur nouveau projet.

– Exact, fit la jeune Zabini en faisant face à son public. Si l'un de vous a une suggestion d'article sur le monde Moldu, que ce soit aussi simple que les bonbons ou aussi complexe que l'avancée de l'astronomie au cours des dernières décennies, qu'il l'écrive sur un bout de papier et le mette dans la boîte blanche. S'il a une question sur la politique actuel, sur un problème avec un prof, sur un pan de l'Histoire dont on ne parle pas, sur une situation dont il ne connaît pas les origines… Qu'il l'écrive également, et qu'il le mette dans la boîte noire. La rédaction piochera ses sujets ici. On se réunira tous les dimanches après le repas de midi dans l'une des salles de classes au deuxième niveau du Poudlard du Dessous, je vous monterai laquelle. Si vous voulez aider ou que vous avez une suggestion, vous êtes les bienvenus pour passer.

– Pas bêta, approuva Stella.

– Et votre journal a un nom ? s'enquit Gareth.

Demy haussa les épaules :

– On en cherche un, encore. Mais à mon avis, ça ne va pas tarder à venir.

Ça ne tarda pas.

Dès que les premiers feuillets se retrouvèrent entre les mains des élèves ou placardés aux murs, la rumeur enfla comme une vague et les profs ne manquèrent pas d'être éclaboussés au passage. Le sujet "Moldu" de cette édition était l'importance grandissante des discours anti-culture du viol, du féminisme, les centres de soutien, les violeurs mis en prison, la complexité du sexisme et ce qu'on pouvait faire pour lutter contre ça, etc. La question sorcière était "_Le Ministre, marionnettiste ou marionnette_ _?_" et avait été rédigé par Hyperion, Cyrius, Dylan et Stella : il était très complet, parlant du pouvoir qui accompagnait le siège du Ministre, mais aussi de l'aisance avec laquelle ses conseillers pouvaient le manipuler, et la dépendance qu'il pouvait avoir du Magenmagot. On citait Fudge et ses dérives, par exemple, et le côté arriviste d'Hostilius.

Duffy était désapprobateur. Laughlin mécontente. Mocking, hilare. Londubat, nostalgique. Feylack, mine de rien, était intéressé. McGonagall faisait mine d'être sourde et aveugle.

Nejem était vert de rage et Winchester, elle, à deux doigts de la crise de démence.

– C'est _inacceptable_ ! rugissait la professeur d'Etude des Moldus en agitant un exemplaire du journal au-dessus de sa tête durant le déjeuner. Le Ministère s'est échiné à vous fournir une éducation décente, un programme adapté à affronter cette époque troublée et dramatique, et vous osez vous _plaindre_ ?

– Il n'y a pas de plainte dans cet article, déclara très audiblement quelqu'un chez les Serdaigles.

Winchester l'ignora. Elle était si rouge que l'Ankou craignait presque pour sa santé. A la table des profs, même Laughlin observait ce coup d'éclat avec désapprobation. Nejem avait les lèvres pincées, mais ne faisait rien.

– Cette école est un lieu de calme et d'apprentissage, pas de, de, de révolte et d'anarchisme ! Vous êtes censés écouter vos aînés et être reconnaissants ! Cette attitude est insupportable !

– Laquelle ? lança bien fort quelqu'un chez les Gryffondors. Poser des questions ou chercher des réponses ?

– QUI A DIT ÇA ? rugit Winchester en avançant d'un pas. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

– Décision annulée, fit sèchement Laughlin en se mettant elle aussi debout. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas les seuls à occuper cette table, Hortense, cette sanction est injuste.

En effet, la moitié du Cid se trouvait à la table des lions ce jour-là. Et, bien caché dans la foule, l'individu qui avait parlé était en réalité un Poufsouffle, Cyrius en personne.

– J'imagine que les responsables de ce torchon sont encore des cancres voulant se venger sur les enseignants de leurs propres échecs ? grinça Winchester en fusillant la tablée du regard. Ne cherchez pas à vous cacher, bande de…

– Bon, y en a marre, lâcha Mocking en se levant dans un grand envol de cape noire bordée de rose. Vous ne trouverez pas vos coupables au milieu de la foule, Winchester : rien ne ressemble plus à un élève qu'à un autre élève. La nuit, tous les chats sont gris, comme diraient les Moldus. Maintenant, rasseyez-vous, on a faim et vous perturbez ma digestion.

– Ecoutez-moi, jeune insolente… ! commença Winchester indignée en se tournant vers la prof de Runes.

Seulement –preuve incontestée de l'autorité de Mocking– les élèves prirent ça comme un signal et se mirent tous à manger dans un grand brouhaha de conversations et de couverts, oubliant instantanément Winchester, qui eu l'air outragée. Nejem profita de sa surprise pour se lever et l'entraîner vers la sortie, sans doute pour lui faire la leçon sur la façon de gérer sa colère.

Le côté positif, c'est que le journal venait de trouver un nom.

Lorsque, neuf jours plus tard, une nouvelle édition fut publiée (cette fois parlant du racisme, de la fin de la ségrégation, des progrès faits à ce jour, de Barack Obama : et parlant également du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulait actuellement en France, opposant Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang et Perséphone), les feuillets gris étaient agrafés à un papier noir sur lequel l'annonce de la rédaction s'étalait en lettres blanches.

**oOoOoOo**

**Feuillet noir agrafé à un feuillet gris cendre :**

_Nous sommes les Chats Gris, et nous sommes à votre service._

_Vous vous posez des questions sans réponse, vous cherchez à voir ce qu'il y a derrière les œillères qu'on vous impose, vous voulez comprendre, apprendre, ne pas devenir des moutons. Vous voulez vivre autrement qu'en tant que troupeau docile et savoir autre chose des Moldus que le fait qu'ils sont dangereux et différents. Vous voulez savoir comment vous défendre et comment survivre. Vous voulez cesser de dépendre du bon vouloir des gens plus fort que vous._

_Sortez les griffes. Ne cessez pas de vous poser des questions. Ne cessez pas d'être curieux, d'être intuitifs, d'être malins. Sortez les griffes : nous sommes là pour vous en donner des raisons._

_Les Chats Gris, ce sont les murmures dans les couloirs, les feuillets et les affiches qui envahissent les murs, les prospectus couleur cendre qui incitent à la révolte, les esprits qui ne se soumettent pas. Les Chats Gris, c'est la voix qui s'oppose à tout conformisme. Résistance est le mot d'ordre. Nous posons les questions qui dérangent. Et essayons d'y répondre._

**oOoOoOo**

– Les Chats Gris ont un succès de malade ! s'exclama Stella en entrant dans la Rédac', une feuille de papier à la main.

Les jours avaient passé à toute vitesse. Alyssa Mocking s'était taillé une heure de gloire en étant invité pour une journée à Beauxbâtons, la veille de la Première Tâche du Tournoi. Visiblement, la directrice de Perséphone voulait prouver sa légitimité à remplacer Poudlard dans ce Tournoi, et avait donc paradé devant les autres profs son ancienne élève devenue enseignante à Poudlard… Ça n'avait guère dérangé Alyssa : elle avait fouiné, discuté avec des élèves, sympathisé avec un fabricant de baguette qui avait examiné celles de concurrents, et la photo d'elle aux côtés des trois champions avait fait la Une de la Gazette.

Décembre commençait enfin. Les vacances étaient prévues pour le lendemain : la plupart des valises étaient déjà bouclées. C'était le cas pour Stella, d'ailleurs, qui était désœuvrée : d'où son passage à la Rédac'.

Les membres du Cid se relayaient à la Rédac', la salle de classe au deuxième niveau du Poudlard du Dessous où les Chats Gris avaient leur quartier général. Il y avait six tables, pour l'instant vides. Une pour le calligraphe (Vincent) et cinq pour les chargés de recopie. Un siège, à côté de deux paniers (un de parchemins, un de feuillets gris cendre) accueillait Demy ou quiconque se chargeait de créer les feuillets : ce soir-là, c'était Aenor. Naomi, assise en tailleur par terre, lui donnait un coup de main. Un bureau était un peu plus loin, surmonté de deux boites : une blanche et une noire, dans lesquelles étaient vidées les boites de même couleur dans l'Arène. Mais ce n'étaient pas là la seule source d'inspiration des Chats Gris…

– Il y avait trois questions affichées dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle hier soir, lança Stella en déposant sa feuille sur le bureau.

Al', qui était chef de rédac' ce soir (Lucy était en train de faire un devoir de Divination avec Jo dans la salle commune : il était convenu qu'en cas d'absence, ça serai soit l'Ankou soit Al' qui la remplacerait, et l'Ankou avait une dissertation à finir), attrapa le papier et survola du regard les trois lignes bien nettes qui y étaient écrites.

Quand un élève extérieur au Cid avait des questions, il les écrivait et les affichait sur le tableau de sa salle commune : un membre du Cid les recopiait et les apportait alors aux Chats Gris. Ça marchait du tonnerre.

– "_Comment les McAlister ont-ils acquis leur fortune colossale ?_", lut Al'. Oulà, c'est une leçon d'Histoire qu'il va falloir. Ensuite… Aïe, un truc qui va relancer la polémique de début d'année : "_Pourquoi Poudlard a supprimé le karaté alors que c'est un bon moyen de défense ?_". Je crois que je vais demander à l'Ankou de répondre à celui-là, histoire d'avoir un truc bien cinglant. Et le dernier… Ah, celui-là n'est pas bête. "_N'y avait-il aucune barrière à Godric's Hollow ?_"

Naomi releva la tête de sa tâche, intéressée :

– Parce qu'il y en avait ?

Al' haussa les épaules :

– Mon père est Auror, donc il m'a appris que chaque village sorcier a au minimum des alarmes. Souvent, on alterne alarmes et barrières magiques tous les mois, pour que les sorts n'aient pas le temps de s'affaiblir. Les Écorcheurs ont attaqué pile au moment de la relève, s'il n'y avait rien du tout pour les arrêter… C'était un timing… Irréprochable.

Il y eut un silence contemplatif, puis Stella secoua la tête :

– Tu peux commencer à rédiger l'article là-dessus, Al'. Tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon.

– Je vais faire un brouillons, acquiesça le jeune Potter. Lucy relira et demandera l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre après.

Accroché au mur, derrière Al', un immense tableau listait tous les noms des "experts" qui s'étaient porté volontaire pour que les Chats Gris utilisent leurs connaissances. A côté, il était inscrit leur domaine de connaissance. Ainsi, il était écrit par exemple : "_**Demy :**__ Russie, Sangs-Purs, Runes, Magie Rouge_" ou "_**Alan :**__ Aurors, Veilleurs, Tireurs d'élite_", ou encore "_**Oscar :**__ Loups-garous, Métamorphose, Histoire de Grande-Bretagne sorcière_".

Stella reporta son regard sur Aenor et Naomi, qui transformaient du parchemin en feuillet résistant, puis elle lança :

– Il y a une fête pré-vacances dans la Salle sur Demande, vous venez ?

– C'est une idée de qui ? s'enquit Aenor avec méfiance.

– James, admit Stella. Mais c'est fun ! Le Quatuor y est.

Naomi hésita puis, en ayant sans doute assez de tenir la chandelle, se leva :

– D'accord. Aenor, je t'abandonne. Al'… Fait comme si j'étais toujours dans la pièce.

Le jeune Potter mit deux secondes à saisir le sous-entendu, puis rougit comme une tomate. Aenor se contenta de rire, et Naomi lui tira la langue en quittant la salle. La porte claqua derrière elle et Stella, et Aenor et Al' se retrouvèrent seuls.

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent penchés sur leur travail respectif. Puis Al' risqua un coup d'œil en direction de sa petite amie. Celle-ci le vit, esquissa un sourire en coin, puis se leva en jetant un dernier feuillet gris dans le panier à ses pieds.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– Onze heures trente, je dirais…

Al' jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour vérifier, s'aperçut qu'il était en fait minuit moins le quart, et releva la tête pour en informer Aenor : mais déjà la Serpentard s'était approchée et penchée vers le jeune Potter assis au bureau. Al' leva la tête pour accompagner le mouvement et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin.

Au milieu du silence et de l'odeur de vieux parchemins, seuls au monde, ils s'embrassèrent.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges, et Al' se leva à demi pour embrasser Aenor à nouveau avec un demi-sourire. Elle rit, et répondit à son baiser avec tendresse. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis ils s'écartèrent enfin pour de bon, toute idée de travail oubliée, les yeux rieurs et impatients à la fois.

– On fait quoi ? murmura Al'.

Aenor sembla hésiter, puis sourit, incertaine :

– Je ne sais pas. On ne va pas se voir de toutes les vacances alors… Il faut en profiter un peu, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Al' émit un rire bas, pas très sûr de lui, et se leva complètement de sa chaise pour faire le tour du bureau et faire face à Aenor. La jeune fille, dos au bureau, repoussa un peu les boites blanche et noires, et s'y assis du bout des fesses, avant de pencher la tête, regardant Al' d'un air interrogatif.

– Et toi ? se contenta de dire Al'. Qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux ? Je veux dire… Jusqu'où on peut… Arg, ça sonnait plus subtil dans ma tête…

Aenor esquissa n sourire doux, amusé. Il était parfait, son Al'. Tendre, doux, mais aussi volontaire et sûr de ce dont il avait envie. Il essayait d'être subtil et gentleman, mais quand il s'agissait…. D'intimité… On pouvait utiliser un nombre limité de chemins détournée. Les deux personnes concernées devaient absolument être sur la même page, parler de la même chose : et pour ça, au bout d'un moment, on devait arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

– Pas trop loin, répondit Aenor à voix basse. Je ne suis pas… Je ne veux pas aller trop loin.

– Moi non plus, se hâta de dire Al'.

Il y eut un silence, puis le jeune Potter rigola :

– Et puis, il caille ici. Pire que dans le cimetière.

Aenor lui jeta un regard blasé, se rappelant parfaitement de leur visite dans le cimetière de Pré-au-Lard qui s'était révélé gardé par des zombis et des statues animées :

– Charmant. Ça casse un peu l'ambiance, non ?

– … Désolé ?

Aenor leva les yeux au ciel, puis attrapa le visage d'Al' entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres, avant de se reculer un peu et de sourire :

– On peu s'embrasser.

– Oui, on peut faire ça, approuva Al' avant de rougir furieusement et de bégayer. Et, euh, peut-être, euh… Caresser ? Pas trop loin, juste un peu, pour… Explorer, et…. Tu sais, tu peux me dire que j'ai l'air d'un idiot, là, n'hésite pas.

– Tu as l'air d'un idiot, rigola Aenor qui avait rougi elle aussi. Mais d'accord. Par contre, il fait trop froid pour enlever ne serai-ce qu'une épaisseur de vêtement.

Al' rigola, puis attrapa les mains d'Aenor dans les siennes pour les réchauffer, les glissant sous son pull, au-dessus de sa chemise. Sa petite-amie frissonna des pieds à la tête, et Al' se pencha, appuyant son front contre le sien avec un sourire :

– Pas de problème pour moi.

– D'accord, sourit Aenor. Alors tu peux m'embrasser.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note écrite sur un papier gris cendre punaisé sur les panneaux d'affichage des salles communes :**

_Chers élèves,_

_Il n'y aura pas de publication durant les vacances. Néanmoins, vos suggestions, questions, déclarations, revendications, interrogations et autres allégations sont les bienvenues ! Transmettez-les nous par le moyen habituel : nous sauront en prendre connaissance._

_Résistance est le mot d'ordre,_

_Les Chats Gris._

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, ceux qui avaient assisté à la fête de James dans la Salle sur Demande avaient l'air de zombis, mais déclaraient unanimement que ça avait été génial. La plupart étaient des Gryffondor, mais il y avait aussi eu des membres d'autres Maisons, des sixièmes années surtout, et quelques rares quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Lily y était allée et s'était amusée comme une folle, avant de s'endormir sur un canapé : Cyrius avait du la porter jusqu'à son dortoir, tout en traînant derrière lui la petite Vicky épuisée mais ravie. Stella et Cameron, par contre, semblaient s'y être disputés, et ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le petit-déjeuner.

– Et toi, ta soirée ? demanda l'Ankou à Al' par-dessus sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Tu n'étais pas rentré quand je suis allé me coucher.

Al' rougit, et Scorpius le fixa sans comprendre trois secondes avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés et de se plaquer une main sur les paupières :

– Non ! Oublie que j'ai dit ça, je ne veux rien savoir, rien !

– On n'a rien fait ! protesta Al'.

– La-la-la-la-la, j'entends rien ! chantonna l'Ankou en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'informa Owen en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

– Rien, il est marteau, l'informa Al' d'un ton blasé.

– Ah. Tu me passes les œufs ?

Le reste de la promo 2017, puis le reste du Cid, se joignirent petit à petit à la table des Rôdeurs, occupant une grande partie de l'espace et obligeant quelques Serpentards à changer de table. En fait le Cid resta groupé jusque dans le train, où ils s'échangèrent adresses et programmes afin de s'écrire pendant les vacances. Ils occupaient tout un wagon et étaient serrés comme des sardines, le brouhaha couvrant joyeusement le bruit du train. Aenor et Naomi étaient aises dans un filet à bagages et se racontait des trucs en gloussant, tandis qu'Al' avait entamé une féroce discussion sur le Quidditch avec Alan et Devon. Scorpius, allongé de tout son long dans un autre filet à bagage, au centre du wagon, tendait l'oreille de droite et de gauche avec amusement :

– … Et ensuite je vais chez les grands-parents d'Antoine, puis c'est Marc et William qui sont invités chez moi, énumérait Hyperion.

– Noté, fit joyeusement Lily en l'écrivant au stylo orange fluo sur son agenda. Moi, je reste chez mon père jusqu'à Noël, ensuite je reste chez mes grands-parents, mais la plupart du temps je serai chez un de mes oncles. Probablement Oncle George, le père de Fred : il a une grande maison pleine de trucs marrants. Et toi Vicky, t'es sûre de vouloir ne pas venir ?

– Je vais chez ma tante, y a une grande réunion de famille, soupira ladite Vicky. A Pâques peut-être, je pourrais venir…

L'Ankou tourna la tête. Presque en-dessous de lui, Lucy et Vincent Sterling jouaient à la Bataille Navale tout en discutant tout à fait civilement des progrès des Chats Gris :

– J'ai demandé à Megane Olson de collecter les questions que les Serdaigles afficheront à leur tableau pendant les vacances, disait Vincent.

– Olson, répéta Lucy. C'est une première année ?

– Oui, acquiesça Vincent. Je lui ai dit de placer ses rapports sous le buste de la statue borgne, comme tu l'as demandé.

– Parfait. E4.

– Manqué. F3 ?

– …. Touché. Ma caravelle.

Ils jouaient avec non pas des navires militaires, mais des navires antiques. Même tailles, même principe, mais les noms leurs semblaient plus familiers. Lucy avait des bateaux européens, et Vincent des navires chinois. L'Ankou caressa un moment l'idée de lancer à voix haute la position de la jonque royale de Vincent, puis renonça, et préféra écouter la conversation de Stella Bailey avec Demy et Abby, un peu plus loin :

– … Alors, quoi, vous avez rompu ? demandait Abby avec curiosité.

– Pas officiellement, se défendit Stella. On s'est juste… Disputés.

– A propos de quoi ?

– Liasse-la tranquille, s'interposa Demy. C'est ses oignons.

Sur ses genoux, Vahdi ronronnait comme un petit moteur, roulée en boule. Magnum, fasciné, lui tournait autour. Le furet finit cependant par se coucher sur le genoux de Demy lui aussi, collé contre Vahdi pour profiter de la chaleur émise par le félin.

– Oh, allez ! plaida Abby.

– Non, laissez tomber, insista Stella.

La Serdaigle Sang-Mêlé afficha un air boudeur, puis changea de sujet :

– Tu vas aux États-Unis cet hiver ? J'ai entendu parler d'un truc comme ça…

– Les sorciers ayant la nationalité américaine doivent revenir aux États-Unis pour la renouveler quand ils ont seize ans, confirma Stella. Oui, ça existe, mais j'irai cet été. Les formalités se font en juillet.

– Et à quoi ça sert ? fit Abby avec curiosité. En Grande-Bretagne, on n'a pas à renouveler notre nationalité, c'est acquis…

– C'est un truc qui concerne seulement les enfants nés à l'étranger mais ayant un parent possédant la nationalité américaine, précisa Stella. Quand je suis née, mon père a fait une demande au Ministère américain pour que la nationalité américaine me soit accordée, comme ça j'ai un lien d'appartenance à la famille Bailey, même si je ne suis allée que deux fois aux États-Unis de toute ma vie. Mais si je veux conserver ce lien, il faut que je renouvelle mon enregistrement comme citoyenne des États-Unis quand j'aurais entre seize ans et dix-sept ans.

– C'est compliqué.

– C'est parano, rectifia Stella. Mais bon, ça marche, ils réussissent à savoir qui est qui et qui est relié à qui, et si je suis dans la misère, je peux légalement aller frapper à la porte des Bailey. De là à ce qu'ils me donnent une Noise, par contre…

– Ben voyons, rigola Demy. Tu n'as pas des cousins dont ton père est proche ?

– Si, mais ils ne font pas partie de la branche principale des Bailey, celle qui est richissime. En fait, ils envisagent de quitter les États-Unis. Donc, bon, pas de corne d'abondance en vue.

– Dommage, moi qui comptais te taxer ! plaisanta Abby.

L'Ankou s'appuya sur son coude, songeur. Les américains étaient parmi les rares communautés sorcières à avoir des conservateurs encore plus…. Conservateurs, justement, que les Puristes de Grande-Bretagne. Ils ne discriminaient pas seulement en raison du sang, mais aussi de la fortune, du sexe, de l'aînesse… Ah, et de la couleur de peau aussi. C'était un sujet limite tabou sur lequel Scorpius n'avait presque aucune information, mais certains membres de la branche principale d'une riche famille pouvaient être purement et simplement déshérités s'ils épousaient un sorcier noir de peau, même si ledit sorcier était de sang pur.

Ce qui était juste bizarre, puisqu'il y avait des communautés de Sangs-Purs noirs aux États-Unis, certaines même étant plus anciennes que la plupart des lignées Sangs-Purs blanches. Carmen, la femme de Blaise Zabini, venait d'une de ces familles de Sangs-Purs noirs, les Navajas. Carmen connaissait de fantastiques légendes transmises de générations en générations, car sa famille avait été métissée avec des Sangs-Purs hispaniques, des indiens… Mais visiblement, pas avec des blancs.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, persuadé qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle, puis sursauta quand quelqu'un le repoussa dans son filet à bagage :

– Fais-moi une place, soupira Reg. On est trop serrés en bas.

– C'est ça, marche-moi dessus, je dirais rien ! bougonna l'Ankou en lui faisant néanmoins de la place.

Seulement, il se retrouva hyper-conscient du flanc droit de son corps, depuis son épaule à sa cuisse, qui se retrouva pressé contre Reg. Le Gryffondor était lourd et pesait contre lui. Jusqu'à la troisième année, l'Ankou avait été plus grand que la plupart de ses camarades, mais à présent ils le rattrapaient tous et Scorpius réalisait qu'il était de taille moyenne. Reg, par exemple, était plus grand de quelques centimètres.

– Au fait, tu viens à la Planque ? lui demanda soudain le Gryffondor.

– Hum ? Ah, oui. Et toi ?

– Yep, moi aussi. Mes parents sont aux anges qu'Aenor ait une relation stable, sérieuse et compagnie avec le fils du graaaaand Harry Potter, donc ils vont aller s'en vanter auprès de notre famille en Europe. Moi, je suis la déception du moment, donc quand j'ai demandé à passer les vacances chez des amis, ils ont dit oui dans la seconde.

– Tu ne passes même pas Noël avec eux ? s'indigna l'Ankou.

Mais Reg secoua la tête :

– Non, ils partent en Europe demain et rentreront juste avant la rentrée.

– Wow, c'est… Nul.

– Je sais, fit le Gryffondor avec flegme. Mais je suis invité à la Planque alors c'est bon. Et puis, avec Carrie, c'est presque comme si j'étais en famille.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard en biais :

– Tu penses à Carrie comme à une sœur ?

– Euh, oui. Peut-être. C'est ma meilleure amie, alors…

– Je vois, sourit l'Ankou. Comme moi et Al'.

Reg lui jeta un regard en biais et sembla chercher ses mots plusieurs secondes avant de murmurer, hésitant, après avoir vérifié d'un bref regard que personne ne les épiait :

– Al' et toi, vous êtes juste amis ?

L'Ankou cligna des yeux, puis faillit tomber de son filet à bagages, et étouffa à grand-peine son glapissement de stupeur :

– _De quoi_ ?!

– Eh, je demande, c'est tout…

– Oui ben la réponse est non, grommela l'Ankou en vérifiant d'un regard circulaire que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Al' et moi, on est juste _amis_. Une relation n'a pas à être romantique ou sexuelle pour être importante.

– D'accord, d'accord, souffla Reg. Mais tu voudrais bien ou il n'est pas ton type ?

Scorpius lui jeta un regard torve. Non mais c'était quoi ces questions bizarres ? Et-ce que Reg essayait de le caser avec Al' ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il essayait de sonder le terrain ?

Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il essayait de sonder le terrain ?

– Je ne suis pas attiré par Al', fit Scorpius à voix basse. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai un type. J'aime bien les gens intelligents, qui ont de l'humour et avec qui je peux discuter de trucs complexes comme les Runes ou l'Occl… Ou autre. Ah, et j'aime bien les bruns, je crois.

La main de Reg esquissa un geste immédiatement avorté, comme s'il avait été tenté de toucher ses cheveux. Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, rougissant lentement, puis regarda droit devant lui en répondant à voix basse :

– Ah. Moi je préfère les blonds.

Scorpius hocha la tête et regarda ailleurs, se sentant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en ayant l'envie stupide de sourire comme un idiot béat. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs pendant tout le reste du voyage.

Reg aimait les blonds.

Que Merlin et Morgane bénissent les gènes paternels !

L'arrivée à la gare sembla venir trop tôt. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages, Lily paniquant pour retrouver Cookie et Al' cherchant désespérément Magnum, mais ils finirent par remettre la main sur toutes les bestioles et quitter leur wagon, riant, s'exclamant et se bousculant. Colleen attendait Jo, et repartit immédiatement avec lui. Naima, Carrie, et Reg partirent ensemble, clamant qu'ils allaient prendre un taxi : ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'ils habitaient avec Colleen, qui étaient toujours dans le radar des Réfractaires à cause de son père… Jaime Apache, lui, était attendu par ses grands-parents, avec qui il passerait sans doute la journée. Comme Naima et Carrie, il irait également les voir pendant les vacances. Lucy se précipita vers sa famille, Cyrius fit très attention à ne pas regarder dans la direction d'Abby en se dirigeant vers la sienne, et Cameron et Stella n'échangèrent pas un regard en se dirigeant vers leurs parents respectifs.

Quant à Al', l'air soudainement constipé, il se dirigea avec Aenor vers Mr et Mrs Castle qui l'attendaient au bord du quai. L'Ankou tendait le cou pour observer le spectacle, quand sa sœur l'attrapa par le coude et lui fit faire demi-tour, le traînant vers leur propre famille :

– C'est par là, espèce de curieux !

– Attend, je veux au moins voir s'ils l'attaquent ! protesta Scorpius.

– Non, ils sont probablement en train de l'enfermer dans leur coffre de voiture pour qu'il ne leur échappe jamais. Bonjour, Père, Mère.

Alva serra sa fille –qui était presque aussi grande qu'elle à présent– contre elle, et réussi à faire de même avec l'Ankou –qui était encore un peu plus petit que Demy, mais ça ne durerait pas éternellement– avant que celui-ci ne puisse esquiver.

– Argh, Mère !

– Tu devrais être habitué, se moqua Draco.

Au grand soulagement de ses enfants, il se contenta d'une brève étreinte, à la fois assez forte pour ressembler à un câlin et assez courte pour que ses enfants n'aient pas honte. Alva, elle, choppa Hyperion au vol et lui infligea à lui aussi son câlin maternel vigoureux, avant de détailler ses enfants, un large sourire sur le visage :

– Merlin, tu as encore grandi, Hyperion. Et toi aussi, Scorpius !

– Mon père n'est pas là ? interrogea Dylan en les rejoignant.

Cathy, sa mère, était la seule à être venue l'accueillir. Elle tenait la main de la petite Constance, qui avait à présent quatre ans et regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux immenses. A la question de son fils, Cathy se contenta de secouer la tête et de dire avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux :

– Il a du travail.

Et pour Oncle Nathan, le travail, sa passion, passait au-dessus de tout… Scorpius retint un soupir. Entre son grand-père tueur pseudo-repenti, sa grand-mère qui avait pris Voldemort pour un con et gagné le pari, son père et ses manipulations dangereuses qui allaient tous les mener en guerre, sa mère Gryffondor et plus ou moins agent secret (ou ex-agent secret vu qu'elle avait quitté son job), son oncle taré du boulot, sa tante absentéiste la moitié du temps, sa sœur complètement flippante, et son frère tellement Malefoy que ça remettait en question la génétique, il n'y avait pas à dire, il en avait une famille compliquée…

Bah. C'était ça qui rendait les choses tellement plus savoureuses.

– Au fait, comment va Koriz ?

.

* * *

.

A suivre mes kiwis !


	10. Le cas Ishtar

Et me revoilà ! Avec un peu de retard, certes, mais c'ets pas ma faute, c'est celle de mon bêta. Qui fait pas mal de fautes à la correction, d'ailleurs. AHEM. Enfin bref. Voilà donc le chapitre, qui est un poil plus sérieux. J'espère que vous aller aimer, il y a enfin les réponse sà certaines questions !

.

Mais d'abord...** Les réponses aux reviews !**

Ah ah, merci** Rose-Eliade **! Ils sont trop cools ces ninjas x) Les "chats gris", c'est totalement dans le thème de la ninja-attitude, des Rôdeurs et compagnie... XD

Hello** Mayoune **! Si tu veux de l'amitié Ron-Draco, je te conseille de lire "The Secret Of Slytherin", qui est en anglais sur AO3. C'est super cool. Pour Reg et l'Ankou... Bon. Dans mon idée Scorpius a toujours été bisexuel (je comptais le caser avec Al' vers la fin xD mais j'ai changé d'avis !). Au départ, Scorpius devait finir avec Aenor. Puis j'ai changé d'avis, parce qu'Al' et Aenor étaient juste trop mignons. Et puis... Reg s'est imposé tout seul. Il va bien à l'Ankou, non ?

Ouais** Zeidra**, le chapitre précédent parlait de Beaubâtons xD T'as pas pensé à la presse ? Alors que Skeeter est un élément si important du Tournoi dans la saga ? Allez, invente-nous un bon vieux journaliste fouineur. Je suis désolée, au fait, j'ai pas commenté ton chapitre ! Je le ferai dès que possible, promis ! Je suis étonnamment surchargée de projets en ce moment x) Ah, et... Le prénom complet de Reg est Reginald Charlus Castle x) Ouais, le prénom pourri quoi ! Heureusement que son surnom et son air mignon rattrapent le tout ! x)

Carminny, t'as trouvé la bonne réponse au rencards de Cathy au milieu de toutes tes suggestions et maintenant tu ne la retrouve plus x) C'est pas Hostilius, c'est pas Nathan, mais c'est un ami d'enfance... Allez, c'est pas dur ! xD Bref. Elle est cool Chiara, hein ? La Poufsouffle parfaite ! Contente d evoir que ça t'a plu =D

Hello** Aomine **! L'idée du journal me trottait dans la tête depuis un sacré bout de temps... Visiblement c'était un bon plan xD A la prochaine !

Salut** Alice-Elric **! Des conseils pour écrire, euuuh... Je t'ai envoyé un MP, mais ça reste une très bonne question ! Je note ça dans le bonus spécial.

Hey** Imthebest **! Si tu veux u journal anarchiste, faut le lancer x) Et ça prend du temps... Mais ça en vaut parfois le coût ! xD Pour Draco, nope, il habite toujours dans le manoir Malefoy. Le manoir Black de "Renouveau", c'est juste pour les vacances. C'est dans "Quelques faits" que Draco habite à Square Grimmauld x) Et ouais, Mocking a trop la classe xD Non, l'Ankou n'est pas allé à la fête de James (sinon ça aurait dégénéré !). Et au corps à corps... Je dirais Naima. Elle fait de la boxe et a beaucoup plus d'agressivité que Carrie, qui fait seulement du karaté, qui est davantage concentré sur la défense... Et quand on se bat pour gagner, faut attaquer !

Coucou** Lylylapin **! J'ai pensé à faire la même chose du côté de adultes... Mais pas dans ce tome, je pense. Ca sera dans le suivant peut-être ! Pour le racisme, c'est un sujet sur lequel je ne veux guère me mouiller parce que je ne l'ai jamais subi, je parlerai donc en totale profane. Et Nejem ne serai pas du genre à parler d'un sujet sans l'explorer en profondeur ! Je pense que je vais l'évoquer mais pas en détail, du coup... Voilà ! Pour l'amant de Cathy, il affirme son allégeance aux Réfractaires MAIS Draco sait qu'il en va autrement (allez, c'ets un indice massif là !). Et pour la chasse aux cravates, ce truc est évoqué à plusieurs reprises x) Il y a un "tableau de chasse" avec six cravates gagnées par "NounoursFéroce" dans la salle commune des Serpentards, par exemple !

Merci** V **! Ils sont mignons hein ? =D Contente que les couples te plaisent ! Ca se profile doucement à l'horizon...

Salut** Souaffle **! MON DIEU LA LONGUE REVIEW ! J'aime =D Ouais, j'ai un peu recherché l'intrigue parce que je voulais dévié des clichés x) Et puis, étant donné que j'avais basé l'ambiance du Parfum sur une ambiance post seconde guerre mondiale, pourquoi ne pas axer mon histoire sur ce qui a directement suivi : la guerre froide ? D'où tout un tas d'allusions aux McAlister représentant le capitalisme et les Réfractaires étant l'URSS (tout gentils tout démocratiques en apparence, mais derrière, y a le goulag). Voilà. Et non, je ne suis pas anglophone... Mais je lis tellement de fics et de bouquins en anglais que parfois, un mot m'échappe et certaines phrases me viennent plus naturellement en anglais... Donc en fait oui je suis légèrement anglophone. Oups. x) Pour ton opinion sur Sirius et les Weasley... Mon opinion sur eux a pas mal évoluée aussi x) J'étais très négative dans le Parfum et c'est une position que j'ai gardée dans Renouveau : mais je te conseille d'aller lire "Quelques faits sans importance sur les Malefoy", parce que j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon vin dans cette fic =) Quant à McGonagall... ENFIN QUELQU'UN QUI REMARQUE QU'ELLE EST OOC. Oui, car elle est inactive pour une raison qui sera révélée au tout début du tome 6 ! Voilà x) Pour tes questions, certaines sont à moitié des spoils donc j'y répondrait dans le Bonus spécial je pense... Je peux juste te dire que non, le fait que Nejem et Dumbly soient gay n'était pas un point de ressemblance prémédité x) C'ets un hasard. Et Blaise a dit qu'il était SÛR que Nejem était gay, il a pas de preuves...

Salut** Scar **! Un nouveau fan, youhou ! ET un adepte du couple Reg/Scorpius en plus ! Va falloir que je leur trouve un portemanteau (un nom de ship, quoi, comme Zutara ou Destiel xD). OUAIS LES CHATS GRIS VAINCRONT ! Ce journal, c'est le bébé de Lucy, carrément x) Lucy est la personnification de Serpentard, c'est presque effrayant... Contente que ça te plaise en tous cas !

.

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** Un chapitre entier consacré à l'intrigue sérieuse ! Argh, que ça a été dur. Et vous ne vous rendez pas compte mais cette fic va traîner en longueur… On n'est au chapitre 9, et c'est même pas encore Noël !

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Un chapitre entier sur les adultes, wow, c'était pas arrivé… Ben, depuis le tome 1. Vous vous rendez compte ? Bon, d'un autre côté, ce chapitre est central pour l'intrigue. Ouvrez vos mirettes !

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Si vous captez qui est le maître chanteur d'Ishtar avant la fin de ce chapitre, BRAVO, vous avez de la mémoire x) Parce que vous avez tous les indices, mais ils étaient en fait dans le tout début du tome 3 !

.

* * *

.

**Le cas Ishtar**

.

Noël en Russie était une coutume familiale des Malefoy, mais cette année, Draco y fit une exception. Il devait piéger Ishtar, surveiller la Confrérie, recevoir les rapports des ses membres : il avait trop de travail et était trop indispensable pour filer dans un autre pays. Il envoya certes ses enfants en Russie, mais lui et Alva restèrent en Grande-Bretagne, prévoyant de rejoindre les Koenig seulement pour la journée du 25 Décembre.

Demy, Scorpius et Hyperion se doutaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. A la base, Draco aurait préféré ne rien leur dire, mais… Lucius lui en avait si peu dit, avant. Et son ignorance n'avait entraîné que malheur, dans ses choix, plus tard. Alors Draco et Alva avaient succinctement expliqués à leurs enfants qu'ils étaient en train de mettre au point un piège pour coincer un trafiquant de drogue, sans donner de noms ni de détails.

Les enfants avaient plus ou moins réagis comme ils s'y attendaient. Demy avait hoché la tête et demandé s'ils courraient un danger. Scorpius avait regardé ailleurs et demandé s'ils seraient là à Noël. Hyperion avait regardé ses parents et leur avait dit qu'il comptait sur eux pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Scorpius avait aussi provoqué une grosse dispute deux heures après en déclarant qu'il voulait entraîner plusieurs de ses amis à la magie élémentaire pour qu'ils puissent se défendre en cas de danger. Ça avait été une distraction bienvenue. Même si Alva et Draco lui avaient refusé de faire pareille bêtise, ils savaient tous que l'Ankou Malefoy n'en ferait qu'à sa tête… Et, d'une certaine façon, ça amenait un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres de ses parents.

Il était loin, le temps où ils pouvaient faire de même.

La pleine lune approchait. La livraison d'Ishtar était imminente. Ron et son équipe patrouillaient dans le Chemin de Traverse, plus spécifiquement l'Allée des Embrumes, depuis trois jours. Draco était sur les charbons ardents.

Aussi, quand Carmen lui envoya un hibou disant qu'il y avait eu une livraison suspecte chez Ishtar, Draco ne perdit pas une seconde :

– Théo ! lança-t-il en passant la tête dans la cheminée du loup-garou. Tu dois aller acheter des trucs chez l'herboriste. Comment est ton… Petit problème de fourrure ?

– J'ai encore huit jours, ça devrait le faire, lança Théo en attrapant son manteau. Je me mets en route. Va prévenir Ron.

Ron n'avait pas besoin d'être prévenu : il était déjà sur les lieux, et en voyant Théo se diriger vers la boutique d'Ishtar, il mit à flâner dans cette direction mine de rien. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Arrivé à la porte de l'herboristerie de l'égyptienne, Théo porta une main à sa gorge, les yeux exorbités, et sa respiration se mua en sifflements épouvantables. Ron marqua un temps d'arrêt –il ne lui semblait pas que la FullMood était censée faire ça– mais ne perdit pas moyens, et se précipita vers lui :

– Nott ! Eh, Nott ! _Anapneo_ ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

Les voies respiratoires brièvement dégagées par le sort, Théo indiqua la boutique et cracha quelques mots inintelligibles, la voix trop étranglée pour parler correctement. Ron se tourna vers ses hommes, qui l'avaient suivi en le voyant se précipiter, et leur indiqua la boutique d'un geste sec :

– Fouillez tout, s'il y a un truc toxique, ça pourrait mettre tout le Chemin de Traverse en danger ! Jeremiah, toi et ton élève, vous évacuez Nott loin de cette boutique.

Abandonnant Théo entre les mains de Jeremiah Hanson et de son élève Colleen Carter, qui lui firent traverser la rue pour l'étendre sur un banc, Ron entra à grands pas dans la boutique de l'herboriste. L'air terrifiée, Carole Ishtar –une jeune femme métisse aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage rond et doux– était plaquée au mur, sous l'œil vigilant de Valerian. Bien. Mieux valait que celui-là ne fouille pas le magasin… Ron ne savait pas du tout s'il pouvait se fier à son ancien élève. Valerian était bon, très bon même : mais il soutenait discrètement les discours Réfractaires qui courraient dans leur département, et avaient plusieurs fois proposé de bonnes idées à Summers, par exemple.

C'était Jack qui fouillait le magasin, faisant visiblement chou-blanc. Mais derrière le comptoir, la trappe était ouverte, béante, et Logan McDonald en examinait le pourtour du bout de sa baguette. Entouré d'un sortilège de Têtenbulle, Maxwell Hill était en bas, dans la cave, et déclarait d'une voix forte :

– …. Et ça ressemble à de l'Aconit et à de l'Alihotsy. Il y a peut-être du Sisymbre aussi… On dirait bien que c'est un laboratoire de fabrication de FullMood, et… Bingo !

Il y eut un bruit de caisse renversée et un fracas de pièces tintant les unes contres les autres. Sur le visage de Carole Ishtar, Ron lu d'abord la surprise, puis la compréhension et l'effroi, et elle se tourna vers lui d'un air désespéré :

– Ce n'est pas à moi, je n'ai pas… !

– Il y a une caisse plein d'or ici ! s'exclama Maxwell en sortant la tête de la cave. Sans doute des centaines de Gallions… Je pense que c'est plus qu'un labo, c'est un business !

– Non ! cria Ishtar.

Mais déjà Valerian l'avait immobilisé, un air calme et froid sur le visage, son regard dur ne trahissant aucune émotion. Ron eut un instant de doute : était-ce bien comme ça que ça devait se passer ? Ishtar était victime de chantage…. Elle était censée prêter ses locaux aux Réfractaires, pas se faire de l'argent… Mais si elle était une victime, pourquoi y avait-il de l'or… ?

– C'est bien un labo de fabrication, déclara Maxwell en agitant un flacon de potion à présent à demi vide. Ce truc vie au bleu quand il entre en contact avec de la FullMood, non ?

Théo avait mis au point cette recette et l'avait distribuée aux Aurors il y avait à peine deux semaines, malgré l'incrédulité à peine polie de la plupart des Aurors (qui ne croyait pas que ça leur serai très utile). Ron hocha la tête, et Max poursuivit :

– Ben, j'en ai mis un peu partout, et y a du bleu sur toutes les surfaces planes. Bleu-vert, même. Drôle de couleur.

_Drôle de couleur_… Si Ron avait bien appris une chose chez les Aurors, c'était que quand un produit n'était pas tout à fait comme il devrait être, on ne disait pas "bah, c'est presque pareil". En tout cas, pas avec les Potions. Pas avec les Potions de Théo.

– Il n'y a pas que de la FullMood, réalisa-t-il avec horreur en se tournant vers l'extérieur.

Juste à cet instant, Colleen fit irruption dans la boutique, livide :

– Capitaine ! Nott n'arrive plus à respirer !

– C'est un loup-garou, peut-être qu'il réagit plus violemment à la FullMood ? suggéra Logan en se redressant. Surtout que la pleine lune est proche…

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ron se tourna vers Valerian, et le jeune Auror n'eut besoin que d'un regard de son patron pour comprendre. Il libéra Carole Ishtar de son sort, et s'avança d'un pas, menaçant et la baguette toujours pointé sur elle :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il respire ?

– Je ne sais pas, laissez-moi voir, bredouilla la jeune femme paniquée.

Valerian la poussa vers la cave avec tant de brutalité qu'elle faillit tomber, mais Maxwell la rattrapa, avant de la tirer en bas des marches en lui agrippant le bras. Ishtar n'eut besoin que de renifler les lieux et de passer un doigt sur la table au centre du labo avant de remonter les marches, ses grands yeux écarquillés par la peur :

– C'est de l'essence d'abycier ! C'est du poison !

– Vous avez l'antidote ? la pressa Colleen dont les mains tremblaient.

– Je… Je… Tiroir de droite, le meuble noir, là, il doit y avoir…

Mais Ron y était déjà, et il reconnu immédiatement les deux pierres bizarres à demi-emballées dans du papier, posées dans le tiroir. Il devait la vie à un caillou de ce genre… Il attrapa un des bézoards, se précipita dehors en le déballant, et se précipita en courant jusqu'à Théodore Nott. Allongé par terre à côté d'un Jeremiah Hanson désemparé, le loup-garou respirait à peine, par à-coups. Ses lèvres étaient violettes et ses yeux injectés de sang : ses mains griffaient désespérément sa gorge. Ron lui enfonça le bézoard dans la bouche d'un coup. Théo sembla s'étrangler, puis, si brutalement que Jeremiah sursauta, il se redressa, respirant à grands coups comme un homme qui vient d'échapper à la noyade.

– Wow, commenta Ron après un moment. C'était carrément moins une, vieux.

Colleen les rejoignit, et Ron jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Jeremiah :

– Je prends ta place : va me remplacer dans la boutique.

– A vos ordres, acquiesça Jeremiah en s'exécutant.

Ron reporta son regard vers Nott. Il n'avait plus les lèvres violettes, mais il avait toujours la tête de quelqu'un qui aurait sans doute été mieux dans un lit d'hôpital.

– De l'abycier, hoqueta Nott. C'était de l'abycier…

Ron reprit immédiatement son rôle de Capitaine Auror :

– Oui, Ishtar nous l'a dit. C'est du poison ? Est-ce que je dois faire évacuer l'endroit ?

Mais Théo secoua la tête, cherchant toujours à reprendre son souffle :

– Non, c'est juste dangereux pour… Pour les loups-garous… Ça irrite les poumons comme de l'argent, ça met… Ça met mon métabolisme à vif… Et mes poumons…

Soudain, Théo s'arrêta, et un frisson tellement violent qu'on aurait dit une convulsion traversa son corps. Il devint livide, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même avec une inspiration brusque, comme sous le coup d'une soudaine douleur. Ron déglutit. Ce n'était définitivement pas dans le plan.

– _Expecto Patronum._

Son chien terrier apparu, et Ron, sans quitter des yeux le loup-garou agité de frissons, ordonna à la créature argentée :

– Il faut évacuer Théodore Nott immédiatement.

Le chien disparu en trois bonds. Colleen fixa son chef avec curiosité, se demanda sans doute à qui Ron demandait de l'aide, mais le roux ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il se pencha vers Théo, inquiet :

– Eh, vieux, tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Derrière lui, il entendait Jeremiah et Logan ordonner aux passants de reculer, il entendait Jack lancer son propre Patronus pour déclarer l'incident. Les gens se pressaient et chuchotaient, inquiets, curieux. Théo prit une inspiration hachée, et déclara d'une voix à peine audible, presque un grondement :

– Métabolisme à vif. FullMood. Le loup…

Ron avala de travers et bondit sur ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que pouvait faire un loup-garou dont le corps réagissait purement à l'instinct de survie, et qui était exposé à l'une des drogues les plus violentes de Grande-Bretagne. Y avait-il un risque pour qu'il se transforme ? Si c'était le cas, alors…. Alors ça serai le 19 Mai à nouveau, et…

– Carter, fait reculer les gens ! ordonna Ron en pointant sa baguette vers Théo.

Si la jeune fille se demanda ce qui lui passait par la tête, elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle se contenta d'obéir. Les tremblements de Théo secouaient son corps entier : le loup-garou attrapa sa tête avec un gémissement de souffrance, et Ron frémit des pieds à la tête. Il avait déjà vu ça avant.

En troisième année et face à Rémus Lupin.

Par Morgane, Théo allait vraiment…

– Nom d'un chien, jura quelqu'un.

Ron n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Jack s'était approché. Il tendit le bras, arrêtant l'autre Auror avant qu'il ne puisse s'agenouiller aux côtés de Théo.

– L'abycier l'a rendu plus sensible à la FullMood, il risque de se transformer. Recule.

Jack ne recula pas. Sa respiration marqua un arrêt, puis il émit un sifflement de colère entre ses dents, et sorti lentement sa baguette, avant de gronder à voix basse :

– C'était un piège.

– Un piège ? murmura Ron sans lâcher des yeux Théo dont les frissons se faisaient de plus en plus violents.

– Théo est déjà venu dans cette boutique, ils ont prévu qu'il pourrait y revenir… Et que si ça arrive, ça dégénère. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on est stupides ! Si Théo se transforme, ça va déclencher un mouvement anti-loups-garous sans précédents… Et Draco a dit que ça serai leur prochain mouvement !

Ron tourna vivement la tête vers Jack, puis reporta son regard vers Théo et décida que ça attendrait. Jack faisait donc partie de la Confrérie, d'accord : mais il en serait encore membre plus tard, tandis que là, Théo menaçait de se transformer maintenant. Ses convulsions étaient terrifiantes et ses yeux étaient à présent révulsés. Ron ne pouvait plus attendre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour jeter un sort capable de neutraliser le loup-garou, au risque de le blesser…

Et, dans un tourbillon de flammes, une silhouette dissimulée par un long manteau rouge à capuche apparu entre lui et le loup-garou.

Ron eut à peine le temps d'émettre un glapissement de surprise : d'une main gantée de cuir noir, l'inconnu attrapa Théo par l'épaule, et se volatilisa dans un nouveau tourbillon de feu. Ron et Jack se retrouvèrent devant le vide. Le loup-garou sur le point de se transformer (soit en loup, soit en Écorcheur, et il était difficile de savoir ce qui aurait été le pire) s'était volatilisé.

– Quel timing, finit par dire Jack.

– Depuis quand Malefoy Transplane avec du feu ? marmonna Ron en baissant sa baguette.

Jack lui coula un regard amusé :

– Ce n'était pas Draco. Dès que le feu est impliqué, mise sur Alva.

Ron poussa un long soupir, et se détourna. La catastrophe avait été évitée, mais ils devaient encore gérer une arrestation. Et une fouille. Et, sans doute, un procès et le déchaînement de la foule, qui aurait enfin l'impression d'avoir mis la main sur une des têtes des attaques des Écorcheurs

Argh. Et cette journée qui commençait si bien…

**oOoOoOo**

**Rapport préliminaire de l'incident ISHTAR, Chemin de Traverse, 20 Décembre 2021.**

_[…] __**Individu impliqué :**__ Théodore Nott, victime._

_**Éléments notoires :**__ Potionniste, loup-garou, affilié au Ministère._

_[…] Mr Nott a présenté des signes de suffocations et serai mort d'asphyxie sans l'intervention du Capitaine Weasley. Néanmoins, une fois sauvé, il s'est avéré hypersensible à la FullMood. Il a débuté une métamorphose (loup-garou ou Écorcheur ? A déterminer) mais a été enlevé, par un individu encapuchonné utilisant une méthode de Transplanage inconnue et impliquant des flammes, avant de devenir dangereux._

_Localisation inconnue._

_**Conclusion :**__ piège tendu par Ishtar (?), et preuve irréfutable de la sensibilité des loups-garous à la FullMood._

_[…]_

**oOoOoOo**

– Ishtar n'a pu donner ni le nom de ses fournisseurs, ni celui de ses clients, soupira Ron. Elle affirme que son échoppe servait juste de lieu de transition et que les vrais trafiquants venaient tous masqués. Bien sûr, personne ne la croit.

Le rouquin se trouvait au manoir Malefoy, avec Jack, Draco, Alva, Nathan, et les époux Zabini. Lucius avait disparu, sans doute à l'étage pour ne pas être vu par Weasley, et Narcissa était de sortie avec la petite Constance. Cathy aussi d'ailleurs : elle était à Pendragon pour faire un article sur une découverte en Sortilèges faites par des étudiants.

Du coup, ce cercle restreint de la Confrérie était rassemblé devant le feu, autour de délicates petites tasses de thé qui devaient valoir un mois de salaire chacune.

Ron avait beau faire, il ne pouvait que rester admiratif devant l'autorité de Draco sur les membres de sa petite organisation. Parce que s'il croyait ce qu'il avait pu constater avec Logan McDonald ou même Harry dans ses mauvais jours, forcer des mecs comme Blaise ou Jack à carburer au thé au jasmin plutôt qu'à un alcool fort ne devait pas être à la portée du premier imbécile venu…

Mais bref.

– Alors, ils vont l'expulser ? soupira Carmen. La pauvre.

– Ils ont du mettre les preuves dans son labo lors de leur dernière livraison, réfléchit Jack. Ou peut-être même celle d'avant…

– Celle en octobre ? sourcilla Blaise.

– Il y en a eu une en octobre ? s'indigna Ron. Mais on était sur le Chemin de Traverse à ce moment-là, on aurait pu le faire à ce moment-là ! Vos plans sont horribles, les mecs.

– Notre emploi du temps ne cadrait pas avec celui de Théo, s'excusa Jack. Il n'aurait pas réagit à la FullMood. Et ça aurait été suspect si on avait changé les dates de patrouilles, vu qu'on ne le fait jamais…

– Mais pourquoi le piège aurait été installé en octobre ? l'interrompit Alva.

– Parce que Théo est un loup-garou notoire, fit Draco qui avait déjà comprit. Il était déjà venu chez Ishtar. Les Réfractaires prévoyaient d'utiliser sa deuxième visite à la boutique pour lancer leur piège.

– Les salauds, marmonna Blaise.

– Ça se tient, réfléchit Ron. Théo est l'un des rares loups-garous susceptibles d'entrer dans une herboristerie. En plus, il est connu. Enfin, les gens savent qui il est, quoi. S'il s'était transformé en plein sur le chemin de Traverse…

– Boum, panique, possiblement des morts, Théo abattu en représailles, et chasse au loup-garou pour calmer la soif de vengeance du peuple, compléta Alva.

– Mais tu l'as mis en sécurité, non ? demanda Blaise. On a échappé au pire.

– Oui, admit Alva. Je l'ai bouclé dans sa cave –tout est renforcé en argent là-bas, il a tout prévu– et j'ai demandé à Z… à quelqu'un de le surveiller.

– Vous savez, vous allez finir par devoir vous résoudre à me faire confiance, marmonna Ron dans son coin.

Mais les autres l'ignorèrent :

– Tout le monde l'a vu convulser et réagir à la FullMood, objecta Jack. Quand on a quitté le Bureau des Aurors, il y avait déjà un type qui exposait les signes de transformations d'un loup-garou et les comparaient avec ceux des Écorcheurs Ça va être plus lent à monter, mais les Réfractaires vont quand même exploiter à fond l'idée que les loups-garous sont dangereux pour la société.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Ron lâcha :

– Alors, on fait quoi ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco et Ron eut un instant de vertige. D'habitude, dans cette situation, cette exacte situation, c'était vers Harry que les visages se tournaient, c'était Harry qui exposait les plans, préparait leur défense, motivait les troupes. Quand est-ce que Draco Malefoy était devenu leur sauveur ? Quand est-ce qu'Harry avait cessé de l'être ?

– L'enquête est déjà arrêtée, n'est-ce pas ? fit lentement Draco.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Jack lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied, haussant les épaules :

– Ils ont une coupable. Ça leur suffit.

– D'accord. Weasley, à quel point tu es prêt à te mettre les Réfractaires à dos ?

– Euh, beaucoup ? hésita Ron qui ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question.

Mais Malefoy sourit :

– Bien. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que vous fassiez du zèle. Vous allez retourner enquêter sur les lieux : relever tout ce qu'il y a dans le labo. Il y a forcément des traces. Ce sont des trafiquants et peut-être des Guérisseurs qui ont magouillé là-bas, pas des ninjas. Ils avaient la certitude d'être couverts, donc ils n'ont sans doute pas nettoyé derrière eux, en pensant que le désordre inculperait Ishtar encore davantage. Relevez tout. Cheveux, traces de pas, empreintes de doigts. Les méthodes sorcières ne peuvent pas tirer grand-chose de ce genre de résidus, mais…

– … Mais moi je peux, compléta Nathan avec un sourire rusé. Je viendrai avec eux, alors ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son frère adoptif.

– Oui, acquiesça Malefoy. Jeremiah Hanson a un jour de repos, demain, non ? C'est parfait. Ne l'emmenez pas. Nathan ira avec vous, sous l'apparence de Colleen.

– Elle est dans le coup ? fit Ron avec stupeur.

– Elle sait que quelque chose se trame, éluda Draco. Nathan et Jack, vous vous enfermerez en bas et relèverez tous les indices.

– Maxwell et Logan vont se douter qu'un truc cloche s'ils observent le comportement de la fausse Colleen, objecta Ron. Ils la connaissent…

– Il va nous falloir une diversion, acquiesça Jack. Une idée ?

– Valerian, lâcha Alva.

Blaise sursauta et Draco pinça les lèvres, mais Alva enchaîna :

– Valerian penche vers les Réfractaires, non ? Il va contester ce zèle. Surtout qu'il y a une possibilité qu'il soit promu, pas vrai Jack ? Il ne va pas vouloir s'écarter du protocole…

– Oh, comprit Ron. Vous voulez que je m'engueule avec lui.

– Bonne idée, approuva Carmen. Allez dans la pièce d'à côté et crachez-vous votre venin à la figure. Les autres Aurors vont avoir l'oreille collée à la porte et oublier complètement Nathan et Jack.

Ron hésita. Valerian était chiant et lui tournait le dos, en ce moment. Mais il avait été son élève, et son ami. Et il était un Serpentard. Si Ron le poussait à bout, Valerian répliquerait. Et il lui ferait mal. Et Ron lui ferait mal en retour. Peut-être qu'ils ne réussiraient plus jamais à s'entendre. Peut-être que ça allait compromettre les Epsilon…

– Ça pourrait être mauvais pour l'équipe, hésita-t-il.

– Weasley, fit lentement Draco d'un ton indéchiffrable. Je sais ce que je te demande. J'ai un plan.

Ron émit un petit ricanement, mais à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur se fendait en deux. Tous les gens ne devenaient pas meilleurs au cours du temps. Certaines personnes évoluaient et devenaient des héros. D'autres changeaient et devenaient des connards. Ça arrivait. C'était le cours des choses.

– Tout ça parce que votre plan génial pour coincer la FullMood a pas marché !

– Il aurait du marcher, grinça Draco. Il y aurait du avoir des tonnes de produits, trop pour un seul petit business, Théo n'aurait pas du faire une crise. Les Aurors se seraient concentrés sur le trafic, Ishtar aurait été interrogée au Véritasérum…

– Ce qu'on devrait faire quand même, d'ailleurs, bougonna Jack.

Mais Blaise secoua la tête :

– Elle est étrangère. Sans preuve sérieuse qu'elle couvre une affaire plus grosse, il faut une demande du Chef du Bureau des Aurors.

– … Et Harry veut se faire sourd et aveugle quand il s'agit de la Confrérie, j'ai compris.

– Il veut aussi croire que les Réfractaires ne sont pas mauvais, marmonna Alva. A cause de sa Barbie arriviste gitane…

– Égyptienne, rectifia froidement Carmen. Et arrête avec ça, ça commence à être lassant.

Alva gronda mais obéit, et demanda plutôt :

– Est-ce que l'un de vous ne pourrait pas lui donner du Véritasérum quand même ?

– Tu es folle ? sursauta Ron. C'est complètement illégal de donner de force du Véritasérum comme ça !

– Ben ne vous faites pas prendre, répliqua Alva. Et ne le dites à personne. Juste… Recueillez son témoignage. Elle dit qu'elle n'a rencontré que des trafiquants masqués : mais elle sait peut-être des choses qu'elle tait par peur des représailles.

– …. C'est dégueu mais pas dénué de sens, finit par dire Draco. Blaise ?

– Je peux faire ça si j'ai la complicité d'un Auror, acquiesça le métis. Je me débrouille pour avoir une ou deux heures seule avec elle, pour prétendument lui parler de relations internationales et lui agiter la perspective de rester ici si elle nous dit tout, et… Pouf.

– Alors ça marche, fit Nathan calmement. Je te procurerai le Véritasérum. Et en ce qui concerne la diversion de Ron et Valerian ?

Les regards se reportèrent sur Ron, et le rouquin poussa un long soupir, déchiré.

Valerian et lui avaient été si proches, si complices. Et le gouffre entre eux était si béant à présent. Immense.

– D'accord. Mais putain, t'as pas intérêt à me faire faire ça pour rien.

Malefoy esquissa un mince sourire, dénué de joie :

– Promis.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Zacharias Smith à Draco Malefoy :**

_Theo est stable. Il s'est effectivement transformé en loup-garou (et non en Ecorcheur, Merlin soit loué) pendant plus d'une heure, avant de se retransformer. Il est malade, fiévreux, épuisé et complètement déshydraté, mais il s'en tirera. Je reste avec lui aujourd'hui, mais demain, tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre._

_Z. S._

**oOoOoOo**

Jack et Colleen-qui-était-en-fait-Nathan entrèrent donc dans la cave, sous prétexte d'aller chercher ce qui restait de drogue et d'ingrédients, et de chercher un éventuel registre des clients. Dès que la trappe se fut refermée sur eux, ils entendirent Valerian déclarer avec prudence :

– Est-ce que la poursuite de l'enquête a été approuvée ?

Valerian avait eu l'air désapprobateur à partir du moment où Ron les avait rassemblé et fait transplaner ici, mais leur Capitaine ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'en placer une avant maintenant. Ça allait exploser tout seul.

Nathan se détourna de la trappe, et ôta son uniforme d'Aspirante. Il n'allait pas tarder à reprendre son volume habituel et ne voulait pas faire craquer les coutures. Puis il ouvrit sa besace d'Auror, et en tira un sac à dos doté d'un sortilège d'Extension. Il en sorti plusieurs boites, des pinces, des sachets de plastiques, des flacons remplis de substances étranges, etc. Il passa plusieurs sachets et une pince à épiler à Jack :

– Commence par ce côté-là, je prends l'autre. Poil, cheveux, bout de fibre, tout ce que tu trouves. Chacun dans un sachet séparé, pas de mélanges, d'accord ?

– T'inquiète, moi aussi je regarde les séries télé, rigola l'Auror en s'exécutant.

– Ah, oui ? s'intéressa Nathan en créant des volutes de fumées qui se mirent à parcourir la pièce comme des serpents. Lesquelles ?

– _NCIS_ est pas mal, j'ai tous les DVDs. Oh, et _Bones_ aussi !

Au-dessus d'eux, le volume sonore n'avait pas augmenté, mais on entendait l'intonation basse et grondante de Ron, et celle, glaciale, de Valerian. Le ton montait. Pendant un temps de silence dans leur conversation, Nathan et Jack surprirent quelques mots ("… _Affaire insensée, réfléchis deux secondes au lieu de te mettre à te plaindre." "Fais attention à ce que tu dis, _Capitaine_, tu as de l'avance quand à ce qui est de se plaindre…_"), et se hâtèrent de se remettre au travail, ne souhaitant pas vraiment entendre ce qui allait se dire.

Mais ils avaient beau se concentrer sur leur bouleau, les serpents de fumée de Nathan indiquant les résidus de corps étrangers tels que cheveux fibres de tissu, les voix de Ron et Valerian traversaient l'épaisseur de la trappe, et des bouts de phrases gonflées de colère leur parvenaient, décousues :

– … Respecter un minimum les règles, ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur de discuter avec Harry…

– … Je n'ai pas… !

– … Autre chose…

– … Pas ton avis, Barthemis, alors fais ton fichu _job_…

– C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, si tu…

– … Pas content, c'est le même prix…

– … Lamentable… Prendre exemple sur…

Nathan se mordilla la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers Jack. Lui, il savait que Valerian jouait la comédie : cette dispute avec Ron serai peut-être même un plus pour être accepté par Summers. Mais pour Jack, c'était son équipe qui se déchirait… Et l'ex-Gryffondor, mâchoires serrées et le regard ombrageux, ne le vivait pas très bien. Nathan failli lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave, puis il se rappela soudain que Draco lui disait à peu près à chaque réunion mondaine qu'il connaissait des rhinocéros avec plus de tact que Nathan, et décida donc prudemment de ne rien dire.

Visiblement, les Réfractaires n'avaient vraiment pas anticipé la poursuite d'une enquête, parce que dans le foutoir qui encombrait le labo, Nathan et Jack collectèrent un nombre invraisemblable d'indices. Des cheveux blonds, bruns, ou roux, de tailles diverses. Des bocaux de verres qui avaient encore des tas d'empreintes dessus. Des empreintes de chaussures, que Nathan releva (car oui, c'était très utile, pour savoir la pointure, la taille et la corpulence de quelqu'un). Des fibres de tissus, accrochés à un clou. La façon dont été empilés les ingrédients de la drogue, qui indiquaient clairement que le préparateur était gaucher. La façon dont les boites étaient mises sur les étagères, de façon nette et précise, quasiment aucune en bas, ni sur l'étagère du haut : les trafiquants étaient tous d'âge mur, ne voulant pas se pencher, et aucun n'était d'une taille exceptionnelle…

Le temps que Nathan et Jack finissent de relever les empreintes sur la poignée de la trappe et celles des tiroirs, le ton avait tellement monté entre Ron et Valerian qu'ils se criaient quasiment dessus. Nathan fit de son mieux pour ne pas écouter mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'entendre Valerian persiffler quelque chose à propos des Weasley devenus geignards depuis qu'ils ne pouvaient plus pomper l'or et la renommée d'Harry Potter, et Ron beugla quelque chose à propos de Valerian qui était une tapette dégonflée, puis il y eut un fracas de voix Maxwell et Logan devaient être intervenus pour empêcher les deux autres d'en venir aux mains, ou plutôt aux sorts.

– Terminé ? souffla Jack à Nathan.

– Euh, oui.

– Merlin merci, soupira l'Auror. On peut y aller. N'oublie pas ton Polynectar.

– Eh, pour qui tu me prends ? fit mine de s'indigner Nathan qui allait pourtant sortir en ayant oublié son Polynectar.

Il en avala deux gorgées, et réenfila l'uniforme de Colleen, qui était un peu trop serré quand il était sous sa forme originelle. Puis, suivant Jack, il remonta l'escalier, et entra dans la salle principale de l'herboristerie. Ron et Valerian, chacun retenu par un des Aurors, se fusillaient du regard.

Jack se racla timidement la gorge :

– Euh… On a fini ?

– Oui, gronda Ron. On se casse.

L'équipe Epsilon se hâta d'obéir sans discuter, même si les yeux de Valerian lançaient des éclairs et qu'il semblait prêt à en découdre.

Au Q.G., Valerian s'en alla immédiatement, et Nathan-redevenue-Colleen l'aperçu glisser un mot à Joey Cole, un Auror de l'équipe des Iota. Nathan profita de cette discrétion bienvenue pour escamoter son sac à dos de sa besace et le glisser dans le casier de Jack. Ce dernier l'emporterait avec lui en quittant les lieux : ça serai plus discret.

– Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Carter, lâcha Ron en passant près de lui et en fusillant Valerian du regard. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui.

Nathan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se hâta de disparaître, évitant habilement Teddy quand ce dernier le salua, ou plutôt salua Colleen. Prenant garde à ne pas être vu ou entendu, Nathan prit la Cheminette en direction de chez Theo, prit deux minutes pour vérifier que son ami allait bien (en effet, il dorait à poings fermés dans son lit, l'air en bonne santé), et de là reprit le même moyen de transport pour se rendre au Manoir Malefoy.

La mission avait été un succès. Du moins, celle-ci avait été un succès. L'opération n'était pas finie. Il fallait encore que Blaise interroge Ishtar sous Véritasérum… Et, avec un peu de chance, que Summers recrute Valerian.

…

En quittant le Bureau des Aurors ce jour-là, Jack avait déjà mal au crâne. Ron avait informé Harry de leur fouille de l'herboristerie, ce qui avait surpris Potter : sauf que Ron avait les nerfs à vif et s'était mis à lui aboyer dessus à la première question, le traitant de feignasse, de lâche et autres amabilités. Il avait fallu que trois Aurors (dont évidemment le pauvre Jack) s'empressent de faire sortir Ron écumant de rage. Ensuite ils avaient tiré à la courte paille et devinez qui avait été choisi pour aller calmer le patron ?

Jack Sloper. Bingo.

Discuter avec Harry n'était pas facile. Ils n'étaient pas amis, pas proches, ils s'étaient bien entendus à Pendragon mais ça s'arrêtait là. En plus Harry semblait penser que Jack était toujours aussi mauvais au Quidditch que lors de ses premiers matchs, ce qui était faux et offensant mais ça, visiblement Potter n'avait pas l'impression de comprendre, et y faisait toujours allusion sans faire gaffe.

Enfin bref, Jack avait du déployer des trésors de patience pour convaincre Potter que non, Ron n'avait pas pété un boulon, qu'il avait juste eu une très mauvaise journée et s'était disputé avec Valerian. Et quand Harry fini par se calmer et demanda la raison de la poursuite de l'enquête, Jack s'empêtra dans ses explications et fini par dire que Ron pensait que cette affaire était "trop facile", que ça cachait quelque chose. Que, par exemple, Ishtar ne semblait pas savoir qu'il y avait de l'abycier dans son labo, alors que peut-être ça avait été amené par un complice et qu'il y en avait des traces…

Harry avait eu l'air d'y réfléchir, mais Jack, parlant fort au cas où ils seraient écoutés, lui avait aussitôt précisé qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de registre et que comme la paranoïa de Ron s'était avérée infondée, ça lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote. Ça n'apaisa pas Potter, mais ça sembla lui convenir, et Jack pu retourner à son bureau.

Et remplir trois tonnes de paperasses sur leur fouille de la cave, dont ils n'avaient saisi (dans leur version officielle) que des plantes en poudres et des ingrédients. Aaaah, les joies de l'administration…

Bref, ça avait été une longue, longue journée.

Et ce n'était pas fini.

– Tiens, fit Jack en donnant à Nathan son sac à dos plein d'échantillons. Tu as intérêt à nous dégotter des noms.

– T'inquiète, je suis sur le coup ! fit le blond en attrapant le sac et en disparaissant en direction de son labo.

Restés seuls dans le salon des Malefoy, Draco et Jack levèrent les yeux au ciel. Puis l'Auror reporta son regard sur le chef de la Confrérie :

– Où est Blaise ?

– Il t'attend chez lui. Qui est de garde aux cellules du Ministère ?

– Tu vas rire, sourit Jack. C'est Ron. Pour s'être énervé sur Harry, il a écopé de la corvée. Ça aurait du être Cole, des Iota, normalement… Mais ça va être plus facile d'interroger Ishtar, comme ça.

– Tu pensais faire quoi, si c'était Cole ? lui demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

– Lui proposer à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rappelle plus de son nom. Joey est un fêtard, il n'aurai pas dit nom.

– Est-ce qu'il est possible de faire boire un Auror jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rappelle plus de son nom ? fit Draco avec intérêt. Il y a une rumeur comme quoi ils se jettent un sort, durant le service, pour être insensible à l'alcool.

– C'est n'importe quoi. Quand j'étais Aspirant, on a fait une fête alors qu'on était censé patrouiller dans un secteur. On a tous fini beurré comme des biscottes.

– Et alors ? rigola Draco.

– Et alors je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, juste de m'être réveillé le lendemain avec une certaine partie très personnelle de mon corps totalement rasée et-

– Et avec ça je pense qu'on devrait mettre fin à cette discussion, le coupa Draco précipitamment. Va chercher Blaise.

– Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir savoir quelle…

– Oh pour l'amour de Morgane, espèce de Gryffondor…

Avec un ricanement satisfait (les Gryffondors ne cessaient jamais d'aimer asticoter les Serpentards), Jack jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, lança le nom de la Maison Zabini, et disparu dans les flammes vertes.

Blaise l'attendait, un panier sous le bras, et Jack eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied hors du feu que déjà Blaise jetait une nouvelle poignée de Poudre dans les flammes. Ils ne passèrent pas par l'Atrium mai par la Cheminée au niveau du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, utilisant le mot de passe que possédait Blaise, Directeur de ce Département. Il était neuf heures du soir, ils ne croisèrent personne jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent aux cellules, dans le Département de la Justice Magique.

– Vous avez pris votre temps, grogna Ron en les voyant.

– Désolé, fit Blaise en lui tendant son panier. Je t'ai apporté de la bouffe en gage de paix.

– Du poulet ! s'extasia Ron en regardant à l'intérieur. Et, wow, du pudding en dessert ! Blaise, tu veux bien être mon nouveau meilleur ami ?

Si c'était sur ça que l'amitié de ces deux-là reposait, Jack n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient restés en si bon termes durant toutes ces années…

– Ça marche, fit malicieusement Blaise. Mais j'ai des termes et conditions.

Ron s'esclaffa tout en déballant son pique-nique. Il semblait reprendre du poil de la bête à vue d'œil, avec de la nourriture entre les mains et un pote disposé à blaguer avec lui. Jack se sentit un peu coupable : chez les Epsilon, ils avaient beau bien s'entendre et plaisanter ensemble, aucun n'était assez proche de Ron pour lui apporter ce genre de soutien.

Aucun sauf Valerian, mais c'était du passé, à présent.

– On peut se voir lundi pour en discuter, proposa Ron joyeusement. On pourra se faire un chinois.

– J'imagine que tu parles de cuisine, sinon j'aurais d'autres questions, le taquina Blaise.

Timing parfait : Ron venait de mordre dans une aile de poulet et faillit s'étrangler. Jack se hâta de se détourner pour cacher son rire : Blaise, lui, ne se gêna pas pour rigoler, avant de fuir en direction des cellules quand Ron réussi à déglutir et se mit à le traiter de tous les noms d'un air faussement furibard.

– C'est bizarre que Ron et toi vous entendiez si bien, commenta Jack.

– Tu m'as dit la même chose il y a presque dix ans, s'amusa Blaise.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui. Et ma réponse n'a pas changé. On aime tous les deux les plaisirs simples et on a à peu près les mêmes convictions morales : je suis plus riche, moins roux et plus sexy, mais au fond, on a assez de points communs pour s'entendre, alors pourquoi se priver ?

– Avec un raisonnement aussi simpliste tu aurais du finir à Poufsouffle, marmonna Jack.

Blaise rigola, et s'abstint de dire qu'en effet, le Choixpeau l'avait envisagé, avant d'opter pour Serpentard. Au lieu de ça, il s'effaça pour laisser Jack se planter devant la porte des cellules. L'Auror la déverrouilla d'un sort spécial, et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans un couloir d'environ huit mètres, bordé de chaque côté par trois cellules. Seules deux étaient occupées : Ishtar était dans l'une, et l'autre accueillait un sorcier accusé de violences qui avait été calmé d'un Charme d'Assoupissement.

Par mesure de sûreté, Jack jeta un second sort à cet homme, s'assurant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, puis suivi Blaise en direction de la cellule d'Ishtar. Le métis semblait avoir perdu sa belle assurance. Quand Ishtar ouvrit les yeux, et bondit en arrière avec un cri de frayeur en voyant les deux hommes si près, Blaise se recomposa un visage : mais Jack avait eu le temps de percevoir le dégoût et la réticence que lui inspiraient cette tâche.

Blaise n'avait pas le cran pour faire le méchant flic. Jack se dévoua, et fit un pas en avant :

– Nous n'allons pas vous blesser. Nous voulons juste que vous répondiez à quelques questions.

– J'ai déjà dis à vos collègues tout ce que je savais, fit Carole Ishtar avec méfiance en reculant au fond de sa cellule.

– Non, fit calmement Jack en ouvrant la porte de ladite cellule. Vous protégez les Réfractaires.

A l'inspiration brutale que prit la jeune femme, l'Auror sut qu'il avait touché juste. Il adoucit la voix :

– Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne sauront rien. Ce n'est que nous. Et après, je vous promet, on fera en sorte que vous ne soyez pas renvoyé en Egypte.

La jeune femme se redressa, se détendit un peu, baissa sa défense… Et Jack en profita, vif comme l'éclair :

– _Petrificus Totalus !_

Carole devint raide comme une planche, et Jack la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne bascule. Blaise avait retenu un juron, mais il ne protesta pas quand l'Auror tendit la main dans sa direction, et lui remit simplement sa fiole de Véritasérum. Jack en versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche d'Ishtar, puis recula, attendit plusieurs secondes, et la libéra du sort.

Carole Ishtar cligna lentement des yeux, comme un hibou qui émerge du sommeil, et resta où elle était, debout au fond de sa cellule. Jack lança un coup d'œil à Blaise, et le métis se racla la gorge avant de demander avec prudence :

– Quel est votre nom et nationalité ?

– Carole Ishtar, Egyptienne et émigrée Britannique, fit la jeune femme d'un ton monocorde.

Blaise hocha la tête, son calme et son assurance lui revenant, et se redressa. Il avait de la prestance, du charisme, remarqua Jack. Blaise était grand, imposant, avec un sourire charmeur et des arguments logiques. C'était une présence rassurante, forte. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi si vite dans sa carrière : il avait l'allure d'un chef.

– Avez-vous tué Phillip Jon ?

Ce n'était pas la question à laquelle Jack s'attendait. La réponse l'était encore moins :

– Oui, fit Carole d'un ton monocorde.

– Comment c'est arrivé ?

– Il est entré chez moi, fit la jeune femme d'un ton atrocement vide. Il m'a attaqué dans la cuisine. Il m'a frappé et a essayé de me déshabiller. J'ai attrapa un couteau près de l'évier et je l'ai frappé. Huit fois.

– Et ensuite ?

– J'ai enterré le corps dans une décharge Moldue. J'ai nettoyé tout le sang et j'ai dit que mes blessures étaient dues à une chute dans l'escalier. Mais Mrs Jon avait deviné et elle m'a accusé. Je savais qu'ils allaient tout découvrir. Kethoum ne pourrait pas me sauver…

– Kethoum ? la coupa Blaise. Votre avocate était Khallia Kethoum ?

Jack lui jeta un regard en coin. Il le savait, lui –après tout c'était lui qui avait fouillé les dossiers– mais ça ne lui avait jamais paru important. Il ne l'avait pas mentionné devant Draco et Alva afin de ne pas relancer la Russe dans ses jérémiades et sa haine. Tout le monde savait que Khallia était Progressiste…

_Etait_.

Elle ne l'était plus. Et elle avait été recrutée par les Réfractaires. Donc ils avaient peut-être eu l'œil sur elle depuis un moment… Jack jura en se fort intérieur. Il aurait du y penser avant !

– Oui.

– … Bien. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

– Elle a reçu un appel anonyme et a fait fouiller la maison des Jon. Mrs Jon consommait de la FullMood. Ça a suffit à clore l'affaire, et je n'ai pas été expulsée.

– La FullMood était une drogue très rare à l'époque, commenta Blaise. C'était encore un truc expérimental. Ça ne vous a pas surprise ?

– Si, fit Ishtar de sa voix inexpressive. Je savais que c'était un coup monté. Je savais qu'on allait me demander quelque chose en échange.

– Et c'est arrivé ?

– Oui. Un homme est venu à la boutique deux jours après. Il savait que ma boutique avait une cave. Il voulait que j'accepte que ses amis l'utilisent, et que je n'y mette jamais les pieds. Si je ne le faisais pas, il dirait que j'avais tué Jon. Il savait où était le corps.

Sa voix avait tremblé sur les derniers mots. Blaise hocha la tête, la compassion inscrite sur son visage, et prit le temps de respirer profondément pour se calmer avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire :

– Qui était cet homme ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ? tenta plutôt Jack.

– Maigre, fit aussitôt Carole. Pâle, très pâle, comme malade. Les cheveux bruns et très courts. Taille moyenne. Il a une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche, ça coupe son sourcil. Ses yeux sont bleu foncés. Il s'y connait en herbes. Il avait un accent.

– Un accent d'où ?

– Je ne sais pas. Un accent pas d'ici.

Jack et Blaise se regardèrent, déçu par la pauvreté de cette description, puis l'Auror se tourna vers l'égyptienne et tenta :

– Vous savez comment il a su où était le corps ?

Carole frissonna :

– Il l'a prit d'elle.

– Elle ? fit Blaise sans comprendre.

– Kethoum, murmura Ishtar.

– Quoi ?!

Blaise et Jack s'étaient exclamés en même temps, incrédules. Jack fut le premier à se reprendre :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?!

– Il a dit… "Kethoum est mon élève. Je lui apprends à protéger son esprit. Mais en contrepartie, elle ne peut pas me mentir… Ni rien me cacher."

– Le maître d'Occlumancie de Kethoum, murmura Blaise. Tous les avocats doivent apprendre l'Occlumancie, au moins les bases…

– Les Réfractaires la surveillent depuis longtemps, murmura Jack. Tu sais qui est son maître ?

Mais Blaise secoua la tête :

– Chacun est libre d'apprendre à sa manière, il faut juste passer un test en même temps que les examens finaux. Kim a appris avec Draco, par exemple… Merde, on ne remontera jamais jusqu'à lui…

Jack grinça des dents, puis reporta son regard sur la captive et tenta une dernière fois :

– Rien d'autre ?

– Il a parlé de l'Egypte, fit Ishtar d'une voix qui vacilla. Il a dit qu'il connaissait. Il y est allé après avoir du partir de chez lui. Il connaissait, et il a dit… Il a dit que c'était beau, avant, mais que tout était souillé à présent. Souillé… Par le sang, la violence, la haine, et les hurlements d'agonie… Il connaissait l'Egypte.

Un étranger qui connaissait l'Egypte, mais qui n'était pas de là… Jack réfléchit, mais ne trouva rien. Par contre, Blaise s'était figé. Sous son hâle, il semblait être devenu livide.

– Il a _du_ partir de chez lui, répéta-t-il. Il y a été _obligé_.

– C'est ce qu'il a dit.

– Il est pâle. Maigre. Il a une cicatrice à l'œil gauche. Blanche, non ? Une marque assez large qui l'oblige à avoir sa paupière à moitié fermée, et qui coupe son sourcil ?

– Oui.

– Blaise ? souffla Jack. Tu sais qui c'est ?

Le métis émit un rire presque désespéré, et tourna les yeux vers Jack. Son regard était presque fou. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui vient voir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et qui n'a rien à quoi se raccrocher.

– Il connaît les herbes.

– Et ?

– Il connaît les herbes, insista Blaise d'une voix qui se brisa. Il connaît les herbes parce que c'est un _Maître des Potions_, Jack. Combien de Maîtres des Potions étrangers qui sont allés en Egypte peut-il possiblement y avoir dans ce pays, mis à part celui-là ?

Jack mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre. Mais quand la réalisation se fit, il se sentit vaciller. Parce que ça voulait dire que les Réfractaires étaient allés bien plus loin que ce qu'ils pensaient.

Ils avaient infiltrés Poudlard.

Le maître chanteur d'Ishtar était Fiachna Duffy, le Maître des Potions de leurs enfants.

.

* * *

.

_TADAAAAAM ! REVELATION ! Vous en revenez pas hein ? Ah, j'suis fière sur ce coup là xD_

_A suivre !_


	11. Branche de gui

Et voilà le chapitre 10, qui se concentre sur les enfants ! Désolée du délai, la correction a été longue à venir. Anyway, le chap' est là maintenant ! Et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je sais que certains et certaines vont être ravi(e)s, il s'y passe un événement que vous étiez nombreux à attendre ! Mwahaha, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage x)

.

Allez, voici les **réponses aux reviews** ! ET il y en avait un sacré paquet...

Hello **Hiyoru** ! ... Oui c'ets pas faux, le langage devrait changer de niveau mais euh... Dans la fièvre de l'écriture, c'est apparemment passé à la trappe xD Et Duffy n'est pas là pour influencer mais pour espionner et contrôler... Et un autre truc révélé dans le tome 6.

Merci **Rose-Eliade** x) C'ets un cliffhanger de la mort qui tue. UNE GROSSE REVELATION et hop, fin de chapitre ! xD

Tu brûle** fall-in-love-kyoko** ! Tu brûles ! ET j'ai déjà répondu via MP à tes questions donc je n'en dirais pas plus pour ne pas trop spoiler les autres. Mais c'est bien vu !

T'as tout bon **LylyLapin** ! C'ets bien lui l'amant de Cathy ! Et tu avais vraiment deviné l'identité du maître chanteur ? Bravo ! Quant à Kethoum... C'est une partie du mystère. Avec qui est-elle vraiment ? Est-elle victime, complice, ou instigatrice ? Ah ah ! Enfin bref. Duffy n'est pas là pour endoctriné les gosse (sa matière ne s'y prête d etoute façon pas vraiment). Mais il assure aux Réfractaires d'avoir un espion au château...

Surpris, **Zeidra** ? XD Non, ce chapitre faisait une taille normale, je t'assure ! ET ouais, la téléportation en feu... C'est cool x) Dans mo idée c'est un mélange de Transplanage et de magie élémentaire, un détournement du Transplanage normal pour éviter que ça puisse être stoppé par les sorts anti-Transplanage normaux (un peu comme un virus qui a muté et que les anticorps ne reconnaissent plus). Cool, hein ? Et ouais, Cathy trompe Nathan avec [insérer prénom top-secret ici]. Ca complique les choses x)

Hey **Carminny** ! Wow, tu as vu totalement juste avec ta théorie ! En effet, les Réfractaires ont perdu la guerre civile, et se sont regroupés en Grande Bretagne... Mais il y aun élément à côté du quel tu es passé le "Leader". Ce Leader est LE Réfractaire (ou pas Réfractaire ?) qui a rassemblé ces exilés et a instrumentalisé leurs idées pour en faire un parti pilotique axé sur une logique très sécuritaire, hors d'atteinte des terroristes. Les Réfractaires se sont très bie reconnud ans ce projet et... Pour que "ce drame ne recommence pas"... La fin justifie les moyens, effectivement. Sans ce Leader mystérieux, il n'y aurait pas eu d'Ecorcheurs je pense. C'ets lui, le super-extrémiste du groupe. Sinon, tout ce que Khallia a dit sur son histoire est vrai, mais il n'est pas exclu qu'elle ait menti par omission. Et OH LA VACHE TU TE SOUVIENS DE ZORA ! C'est génial, je comptait la réintroduire ^^ Non, ce n'est pas le Leader, mais elle y est très liée !

Bravo **Mayoune**, tu t'es souvenue des lettres ! C'est cool, tu l'as fait une nouvelle lectrice x) Et ouais, j'ai BEAUCOUP hésité à tuer Théo, t'es la seule à s'être rendue compte de à quel point c'est pas passé loin... Mais finalement je l'ai laissé vivre. Heureusement x)

Hey **Sengetsu** ! Ah, pauvre Theo... La FullMood (et oui, la ressemblance avec "Full Moon" est volontaire xD) transforme en Ecorcheur, et la plus grande partie de la transformation consiste à une métamorphose très partielle en loup-garou. Comme chez Theo, cette métamorphose est déjà effectuée (il est déjà un loup-garou, même quand il n'est pas couvert de poil !), il suffit d'une quantité bien moindre pour devenir Ecorcheur... Ca réponds à ta question ? x) Pour Duffy... AH AH SURPRISE ! Et ouais, Draco et Alva vont en parler à leurs enfants. Il faut bien, quand même !

Ca va venir **Googiegarance** ! LE BISOU ARRIVE ! Du calme ! Et ne m'étrangle pas xD Je me suis énormément amusée à faire cette fin de chapitre sur une note aussi dramatique, genre "révélatiooooon" !

Bravo **Aomine** ! Ah ah, la big surprise, la révélation de l'espion x) C'est l'histoire des herbes ou le fait qu'il connaissait l'Egypte qui t'as mis sur la piste ?

Ah ah **Yuuki**, tu l'as pas vu venir hein ? Sacré plot-twist, ouais x) Oui, les Réfractaires ont parfois plusieurs coups d'avance, mais ils ont une façon de penser typiquement "sorcière" (ils n'ont pas pensé aux indices, que Nathan peut exploiter, par exemple). C'est grâce à ça que la Confrérie peut encore rester dans la course... Voilà. ET je vais essayer de ne pas tuer tes persos préférés, mais va y avoir des morts encore... Navrée x)

Salut **Line** ! Oh, une nouvelle xD OUI LE BISOU ARRIVE, du calme, du caaaalme. Pour Duffy et Khallia, je peux rien dire ! Mwahahaha. Jj'aime le suspense. Les Rôdeurs aiment moins xD La magie élémentaire aura son importance, mais les autres (magie rouge, Animagi...), je ne sais pas encore. Ca dépendra de mon inspi ! Quant à James, il ne va changer que dans le tome 6... Eh oui. Enfin bref ! Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci va te faire bondir au plafond !

Hey **Souaffle** ! Oui, ça a failli mal se passer pour Theo... Mais tout le monde l'aime bien finalement x) Quant à Khallia, ça épaissit encore le mystère sur son implication avec les deux côtés de l'affrontement. J'adore glisser ces petits indices. Surtout qu'on a (et qu'on aura) jamais son POV. Du coup, tout est laissé à l'imagination des lecteurs ! Et comment Alva se donne en spetacle, of course x) Déjà elle a son ego qui l'y pousse et ensuite, bah, ça a fait une sacrée diversion x) La réconciliation de Ron et Harry et imminente, pour info !

Ah ah, **Maman Bouba**, j'adore ton pseudo xDDD Oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de créer et de développer des persos et... Ben voilà, du coup je me retrouve avec une école complète xD Duffy n'est pas "le grand méchant" mais oui, il est très impliqué. Très, très impliqué, et susceptible de finir s avie à Azakaba tellement il trempe dans l'illégalité. Tu verras ! Quant à Kethoum... Je ne dis rien x)

Hello, **DreamerInTheSky** ! AH TU AS COMPRIS LE TRUC ! Oui, il y a plein de "forshadowing", de petits indices pour les évènements à venir semé dans les répliques des personnages. L'Ankou a parlé de mettre le pays sous surveillance, et oui, c'est censé vous faire tilter quand la Carte disparait ! Mwahahaha. Bien vu. x)

Salut **Simpson31** ! Si Supernatural n'est pas ton truc, tant pis... Moi je suis juste contente que Renouveau te plaise x) Ce chapitre-ci sera centré sur les enfants et leurs propres vacances de Noël !

Hello **Imthebest** ! Non, c'est pas Ryan. J'hésite encore quant à ce que je vais faire de lui d'ailleurs. Pour Theo, j'ai hésité aussi... Il a d'ailleurs failli mourir dans ce chapitre x) ET puis finalement j'ai eu pitié. Bref ! Et oui, Duffy personne ne s'en méfie. C'est le principe ! ET je suis contente que l'intrigue t'embrouille, c'est le but x)

Ouais **JuliePotter39**, ils vont mal le prendre ! Mais attention, là il ne s'agit pas d'un gratte-papier chiant. Il s'agit d'un mec impliqué dans les attaques des Ecorcheurs... Un type dangereux... Je doute que les gamis puissent s'attaquer à lui. Leurs parents ne les laisseraient jamais faire ! Pour ton commentaire sur "Solidarité", même si le viol est puni par la loi ça n'empêche pas l'existence de la culture du viol. Genre "elle a une jupe trop courte, elle cherche les ennuis", "elle n'avait qu'à pas boire autant", "elle l'a allumé", ce genre de chose. Ca apparait aussi dans le fait que seulement deux plaintes pour viol/agression sexuelles sur dix sont suivies d'une procédure judiciaire, et que sur ces quelques cas, il y a peut-être un violeur sur quinze qui finit condamné. Et bien sûr je ne parle pas de la super-sexualisation du corps féminin (affiches, magazines, pubs, etc.) qui encourage ce comportement. Et pour le fait que les filles soient meilleures que les mecs en classe, c'est un fait acquis, mais je te parle ici des remarques des profs ou élèves. Quand un mec est nul en maths, on lui dit "ah, t'es nul !" alors qu'une fille, c'est "ah, les filles sont nulles en maths de toute façon". Le genre de l'élève est souvent pris en compte quand il s'agit du'ne fille, alors que les garçons sont jugés plus facilement en tant qu'individu. Ce n'est pas toujours flagrant et bien sûr, ce n'est pas systématique, mais c'est un fait réel.

Merci **Varbo94** ! Les révélations vont cotinuer, j'espère que ça va toujours te plaire x)

Hello **Automne** ! OUI JE SAIS J'AIME LA LETTRE A. Il y a l'Ankou, Al', Astrid, Alyssa, Alva, Aleksei... Que veux-tu, j'aime la sonorité de cette lettre en début de prénom xD Pour Bella... Ahhh, j'étais si SÛRE qu'elel était la cadette quand je l'ai écris... Mais depuis, j'ai réalisé qu'elle ne l'étais pas. Dommage. Mais je le laisse, parce que sinon ça changerai l'histoire x) BREF ! Al' et Aenor, ils sont trognons ces deux-là. Je les aime beaucoup... Mais tu as vu juste, c'ets le premier amour, un amour d'ado encore : je ne sais pas s'ils resteront ensemble des années. Pour l'Ankou et Reg non plus je ne pense pas que ça dure jusqu'au mariage x) Peut-être plus longtemps qu'Al' et Aenor (Reg et l'Ankou ont une amitié en plus d'une romance, alors que l'attrait d'Aenor et Al' n'a été que romantique. Ca compte,c 'est sûr, mais une histoire d'amour qui a été précédée d'une amitié donne un lien plus stable). Mais bon... Quoi d'autre... Ah oui, CARRIE ! C'est dingue, tout le monde l'aime celle-là x) C'est ma petite préfére aussi x) C'est elle qui a le plus de développement, de changement. Elle passe de rondouillette timide, complexée et effacée, à badass qui fait du karaté. Il y a pas mal de sous-entendus sur elle (sur sa famille, sa vie avec eux, etc.) mais rien d'évident, juste assez pour suggérer. Et comme l'Ankou (le narrateur) n'a qu'une très vague idée de ce que Carrie vit chez elle, ça en reste au stade de suggestion. Et Carrie est vue comme une personne avant d'être une histoire. Reg, par contre, il y a toute l'histoire des parents stricts et de sa famille qui est prise en compte en même temps que son identité. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair ce que je raconte x) Voilà ! Et ooooh, je suis TELLEMENT contente que tu ait aimé ce cours sur le sexisme ! ET c'est vrai que le côté sorcer du truc aurait pu être abordé, mais c'est pas dans les intérêts de Nejem, qui veut pointer les failles du monde Moldu x) Surtout que dans mon headcanon, les jeunes garçons aussi sont "vendus". Regarde l'obsession qu'ont les parents de Reg avec l'idée de le marier, alors que Reg est livide à cette idée... Oui, basiquement Reg est un cliché genderbent x) Dans un film américain, il serai la jolie fille un peu discrète dont le héros gagne le cœur. A SMASH THE GENDER ROLES. Voilà x) Enfin bref, merci pour cet énoooorme commentaire !

**.**

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** Ce titre est idiot. Mais il se passe tellement de trucs variés dans ce chap' que j'ai pris le plus sympatoche x)

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Et vous l'avez deviné, une branche de gui est impliquée !

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** un grand merci à Zeidra qui a pointé quelques erreurs d elogique, de temporalité ou de soudain disparition inexpliquée d'un perso x)

.

* * *

.

**Branche de gui**

.

Des évènements concernant Ishtar, les enfants Malefoy apprirent juste qu'un malaise de Theo devant une herboristerie avait conduit à découvrir un trafic de FullMood. Draco et Alva avaient décidé de laisser leurs enfants profiter de leurs vacances le cœur léger, et de leur dire toute la vérité avant la rentrée. Y compris concernant Duffy.

Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas retirer leurs enfants de l'école : déjà, ils auraient refusés, et de plus, ça aurait été comme admettre qu'ils en savaient trop. De ce fait, la fratrie Malefoy –plus Dylan– resterait à Poudlard : mais leurs parents avaient la ferme intention de leur dire de se méfier de Duffy. Et de leur donner des conseils de combat. Et Alva était également bien décidée à les encourager à lancer ce club de duel dont ils parlaient entre eux quand ils pensaient que les adultes ne les entendaient pas.

Ils passèrent donc un début de vacances insouciant, avec Rivka et Aleksei qui participaient joyeusement à leurs batailles de neige ou à leurs courses à ski. Aleksei avait une copine, Natalia, qu'ils rencontrèrent brièvement. La peau claire, les cheveux roux aussi vifs que ceux d'un Weasley, et gracieuse comme une ballerine, Natalia était rusée et pleine d'un humour étrange et sarcastique qui faisait toujours rire Aleksei.

Scorpius était surtout soulagé que le fils de son parrain ait cessé de l'interroger à propos de Reg.

Astrid permit à Scorpius de monter Zarik, le frère de Koriz. Brun sombre au lieu de blanc pommelé, Zarik était un peu plus grand que sa sœur, et son plumage était plus fourni : mais il avait le même caractère joueur et amical, et l'Ankou se débrouilla sans problème. Le vieux griffon Zanor, compagnon d'enfance d'Astrid, commençait à être fatigué et fragilisé par l'âge : Astrid ne le montait plus que rarement, mais lui gardait toujours une place durant ses promenades, et quand elle partait avec les autres Chasseurs à la pleine lune, Zanor et Zarik partaient tous deux avec elle.

Draco, Alva, Nathan et Cathy rejoignirent leurs enfants juste pour la soirée de Noël. Ils passèrent la journée à discuter avec Astrid et Lévine, enfermés dans le bureau de celui-ci : cela laissa le temps aux enfants Malefoy de poster leurs cadeaux. Scorpius, tout comme l'intégralité des habitants de la Planque, envoyait un T-shirt avec une inscription idiote à Naima, qui aimait les cadeaux-gags : pour ses autres amis, les cadeaux étaient plus variés, mais cette année c'étaient essentiellement des cadeaux-gags aussi. Il avait acheté une paire de pantoufles en forme de furet pour Al', par exemple. Hyperion, lui, resta sérieux, et envoya livres et gadgets à ses amis. Quant à Dylan, il posta un énorme colis contenant un grimoire pour Rose. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Manoir, les adultes avaient émergé du bureau : leurs conciliabules étaient finis, il était temps de passer aux cadeaux et à la fête !

Demetria reçu des bijoux d'apparence ancienne. Boucles d'oreilles, colliers élégants, bracelets gravés de lignes de cyrilliques, mais aussi une chevalière. Elle faillit bien s'étrangler en la voyant : c'était celle des Netaniev, la famille d'Alva, les princes de Russie. Ce cadeau était aussi symbolique que la chevalière des Malefoy que portait Hyperion. Avec ces présents, Alva et Draco laissaient entendre que Demetria pourrait revendiquer les titres et richesses de sa famille maternelle.

Par comparaison les cadeaux de ses frères furent plus minces. Hyperion reçu plusieurs livres, mais aussi une collection de plumes dans les tons verts et argent. Ses amis lui avaient aussi envoyé des cadeaux, comme par exemple le sac de bonbons envoyé par Lily. Scorpius avait reçu non seulement un téléphone portable (enfin !), mais aussi un livre sur la magie élémentaire, et un jeu d'échec sorcier : il n'aurait plus à prendre celui de Jo à présent. Al' lui avait également envoyé une longue lettre listant toutes les astuces et formules qu'il avait soutirées à son oncle George, et que l'Ankou avait vite glissé dans sa poche en espérant que ses parents n'aient rien vu.

Dylan reçu un livre nommé "_Ceux qui sont tombés étaient aussi humains_", écrit par Arabella Figgs quelques années après la guerre, et qui explorait les personnalités de tous ces gens morts au combat. Tous n'avaient pas été des héros, ni des gens mauvais. Le point de vue d'Arabella était incroyablement précis et impartial : trop, sans doute, car son livre avait été peu connu, et peu lu. Néanmoins, il recelait des trésors, comme une étude de la psychologie de Dumbledore, ou quelques mots bien acides sur Sirius Black, ou une critique posée et réfléchie de Rogue. On voyait bien que l'auteur avait connu ces gens et avait aussi fait des recherches sur leur passé.

Ils reçurent bien évidemment leur part de cadeaux-gags, aussi : un réveil qui hurlait pour Hyperion, un T-shirt sur lequel il était écrit "_My death will probably be caused by being sarcastic at the wrong time_" pour l'Ankou, une espèce de boule de plumes sauteuses pour Rivka qui se mit aussitôt à la poursuivre, une peluche de chat pour Dylan afin de rendre King Pumpkin jaloux (le vieux chat était devenu plus poussif que grincheux, avec le temps…), un stylo sauteur pour Nathan, etc. Le plus drôle fut sans doute le jeu de cartes aux dessins pornographiques pour Astrid : l'envoi venait d'Alyssa Mocking, ce qui fit hurler de rire Alva.

– Riez, riez, maugréa la Chasseuse qui était quand même devenue écarlate. Je lui ai envoyé un truc pire.

– Ah ? fit Lévine avec méfiance. Quoi ?

– Une tête de dragon empaillée.

– … OH PAR MORGANE C'EST TOI QUI A VOLÉ CETTE TÊTE…

– De quoi ? fit Demetria un peu perdue.

Rivka se pencha vers les enfants Malefoy et déclara d'un air de conspiratrice :

– A la dernière pleine lune, un dragon s'est retrouvé enfermé dans le périmètre surveillé par les Chasseurs d'Astrid. Il s'est fait trucider, bien sûr, c'est ce qui arrive quand on se fait attaquer par quarante loups-garous. Mais les dragonniers n'ont pas retrouvé certains morceaux… Comme sa tête.

Il y eut un silence religieux, puis Dylan déclara pensivement :

– Ça va prendre une place monstrueuse dans la salle de classe.

– Nan, c'était pas un dragon adulte, les rassura Rivka. Et puis, oh, allez, c'est épique quand même, non ?

A la rentrée, les enfants Malefoy découvriraient effectivement un trophée d'un mètre cinquante de long accroché non pas dans la classe de Mocking, mais dans son bureau. Et la prof de Runes prit un malin plaisir à donner aux élèves en retenues des lignes à faire dans ledit bureau, où les enfants les plus impressionnables regardaient successivement la tête de dragon, la petite prof de Runes, et ne mouftaient plus pendant le reste de l'année.

(Il faut dire que Mocking avait plusieurs fois déclaré avec un sérieux confondant : "Ouais. J'ai tué un dragon. Avec ce pouce.". Le tout sous le regard halluciné d'élèves crédules. Il fallut une demi-douzaine de prises de bec avec McGonagall _et_ Laughlin pour que la prof de Runes cesse de répéter que son surnom en Russie était _la Pourfendeuse Céleste de Dragons Sanguinaires_).

Le lendemain, les Malefoy quittèrent le Manoir Koenig par Portoloin international. Le temps d'attraper les valises faites par Lixy et Naouka, les elfes de maison, et Demy et l'Ankou transplanèrent avec Draco jusqu'au quartier où se trouvait la Planque. Par sécurité, il n'y transplana pas directement : les barrières ne lui auraient pas permises. Leur père vérifia qu'ils sauraient trouver leur chemin, puis re-transplana en direction du manoir. Les enfants l'ignoraient, mais il avait des plans à préparer pour la Confrérie.

– Et du coup on se retrouve comme des idiots à traîner des valises sur des trottoirs dégueu, grimaça Demy en enjambant une flaque.

Elle avait emmené Vahdi, et la fléreuse était perchée sur ses épaules comme une écharpe vivante, laissant son humaine se mouiller les pattes à sa place.

– Hé, on est dans la banlieue de Londres, en décembre, à quoi tu t'attendais ? renifla Scorpius avec amusement.

– … De la magie ?

– J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi ! Ah, on y est.

La vaste maison des Carter se dressait devant eux, un peu terne et triste sous le ciel gris, mais toujours impeccable. Il n'y avait plus de voiture dans l'allée gravillonnée, et l'Ankou se demanda brièvement où elle était, puis il haussa les épaules, et suivit Demy quand celle-ci franchit le portail blanc.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'ils n'y frappent, révélant Naima qui réajustait son sac en bandoulière imprimé à l'image d'_Iron Man_. La Gryffondor, vêtue de rangers noires aux lacets multicolores, d'un jean déchiré, et d'un sweat à capuche rouge sous son blouson, leur lança un regard surpris, puis sourit :

– Timing impeccable !

– Tu vas où ? interrogea l'Ankou.

– Chercher Al'. Sa famille est persuadé qu'il passe les vacances chez moi, en fait. Je vais jusqu'à Londres en bus, puis le Magicobus m'emmène jusque chez lui. J'aurais bien prit le Magicobus pour toute la route mais Colleen préfère pas.

– Partager ton trajet entre moyens de transports Moldus et sorciers brouille les pistes, acquiesça Demy. C'est malin. Bonne route, alors.

Naima les salua en portant deux doigts à sa tempe dans une parodie de salut militaire, puis s'éloigna d'un pas joyeux, shootant allégrement dans les flaques avec ses rangers noires. Scorpius et Demy la suivirent des yeux, puis échangèrent un sourire amusé, et entrèrent à l'intérieur.

Le bruit de la télé leur parvenait depuis le salon. Des étages leur parvenaient faiblement la musique d'un CD et la voix de quelqu'un qui chantait joyeusement. Colleen apparut soudain dans la porte de l'entrée, souriante :

– Salut vous deux ! Je me disais bien avoir entendu des voix… Entrez, allez ! Et donnez-moi vos valises, je vais vous montrer vos chambres…

Vahdi, elle, sauta des épaules de Demy et se mit à explorer la maison avec toute la majesté d'un chat.

– Merci, sourit l'Ankou en ôtant sa longue écharpe vert et argent. Où sont les autres ?

– Jaime est avec ses grands-parents, chez des amis de sa famille. Il reviendra après-demain. Jo et Carrie sont en train de faire une partie de Mario Kart. C'est un… Non en fait vous le découvrirez vous-même. Suivez-moi !

Elle agita sa baguette, et les valises des deux jeunes sorciers se soulevèrent toutes seules, la précédant dans l'escalier.

Au premier étage, il y avait six portes, deux dans chaque mur du palier carré (le quatrième mur était occupé par l'escalier). La maison était plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, mais pas de manière très flagrante. Colleen leur désigna la première porte à gauche, qui donnait sur une chambre de taille moyenne tapissée de jaune clair, au parquet sombre, meublés de deux commodes jumelles contre un mur et de deux lits superposés contre l'autre.

– Voilà ta chambre, l'Ankou ! s'exclama-t-elle en y posant la valise du blond. Tu partageras avec Al'. Attends-toi à être réveillé tôt le matin : à côté de cette pièce-là, il y a la chambre de Carrie. Et elle s'est mise au jogging.

Elle désigna la deuxième porte à gauche, fermée, et dont le bois était décoré d'un stickers immense, bleu, représentant un TARDIS presque aussi grand que la porte elle-même. Scorpius sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. A la rentrée, ils se feraient un marathon de _Doctor Who_.

– Ensuite vous avez la salle de bain verte, poursuivit Colleen en indiquant la troisième porte, sur le mur d'en face. C'est la plus petite des deux. Et à côté, c'est la chambre de Jo.

La porte de la salle de bain n'était pas décorée, mais autour de la poignée de porte de la chambre de Jo était enroulé un serpent en peluche vert émeraude, aux paupières closes, mais qui dardait sa langue fourche à l'extérieur de temps à autre. Colleen leur désigna enfin les deux dernières portes, sur le mur de droite :

– Et après, vous avez le bureau ou salle de musique ou salle de dessin, ça dépend des moments. Et la dernière porte, c'est la salle de bain orange, la plus grande.

Demy jeta un œil à ladite salle de bain orange, et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la luxueuse baignoire multi-jets qui en occupait un coin. L'Ankou esquissa un sourire amusé. Cet été, personne à la Planque ne savait encore se servir de toutes les fonctionnalités de ce monstre…

– Demy, tu auras la chambre de Naima, déclara Colleen se dirigeant vers l'étage supérieur. La chambre de Carrie est plus grande, alors Naima y dormira.

– Merci. Ça ne la gêne pas trop ?

– Non, on a tous tiré à la courte-paille, alors ça a été décidé par le hasard… Eh, Jo, Carrie, venez au moins dire bonjour !

Le palier du second étage était carré lui aussi, et plus grand que celui du premier car il n'était pas encombré par un escalier montant vers le grenier : pour accéder à cette dernière pièce, il fallait passer par une trappe, accessible seulement par une échelle de bois de la même couleur que le parquet et fixée au mur. Une commode remplie de jeux vidéo se trouvaient entre l'escalier et la trappe, unique meuble dans ce grand carré vide, si on exceptait l'halogène aux allures modernes posé dans un coin et qui éclairait tout l'endroit.

Il n'y avait que cinq portes à ce palier : deux à droite, deux en face, et une seule à gauche. A côté de cette porte solitaire –d'où émergèrent Carrie et Jo, ce dernier ayant encore une manette de Wii Sport dans la main– se trouvait la porte coulissante d'un grand placard.

– L'Ankou !

– Demy !

– On ne vous pas entendu arriver, j'étais en train d'écraser la Gryffondor ici présente au tennis.

– Menteur ! protesta vigoureusement Carrie. J'ai gagné deux manches !

– Sur sept.

– Crève.

– AHEM, fit Colleen en coupant court à leurs chamailleries. Demy, ta chambre est la deuxième porte à droite.

La chambre de Naima, songea l'Ankou tandis que Colleen y posait la valise de Demy. C'était très reconnaissable : la porte, béante, montrait une pièce aux murs blancs et rouges éclairés par une vaste fenêtre, avec des posters aux murs et un placard à demi ouvert dévoilant tout un tas de sweats empilés n'importe comment.

La première porte à droite était ouverte aussi, et c'était clairement la chambre de Jaime. Elle était tapissée de jaune clair, et la plupart des meubles étaient en bois noir. Une peluche de blaireau trônait sur le bureau, une bannière de Poufsouffle pendait au mur au-dessus du lit, et les étagères clouées aux murs regroupaient indifféremment livres, grimoires, bandes dessinées et figurines Moldues.

– A côté c'est la salle de bain bleue, puis ma chambre, les informa Colleen en désignant les deux portes sur le mur d'en face. Et la salle de jeux.

– Vous voulez faire une partie ? proposa Jo. Il y a d'autres jeux. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais testé la Wii Sports…

– Oh, pourquoi pas, sourit Demy.

Du coup, tandis que Carrie et l'Ankou redescendaient avec Colleen, Demy entreprit de battre Jo à plates coutures dans tous les sports qu'elle connaissait, allant de la boxe au tennis en passant par le bowling.

– Il y a encore Al', Reg et Marcus qui doivent venir, non ? s'informa l'Ankou.

– Seulement Al' et Reg, rectifia Carrie. Le père de Marcus a emmené ses enfants aux Etats-Unis. Du coup, on ne sera que… Cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf en tout.

– Ça fait quand même un paquet, sourcilla le blond.

Carrie lui jeta un regard blasé :

– Vous êtes combien à vivre dans ton manoir ?

Onze, mais l'Ankou tint sa langue. Officiellement, ils n'étaient que dix, puis que son grand-père Lucius n'était pas censé être là. Le fait qu'il soit resté caché chez eux depuis des années semblait surréaliste. Certes, il participait aux activités de l'empire familial en aidant Draco avec l'administration du haras d'Emerald, ou en secondant Nathan avec la création de potions… Mais il restait caché, invisible. Scorpius n'aurait jamais supporté tout ce secret et cette restriction. Il avait besoin d'éclat et de lumière pour vivre. De foule. D'amis.

– Bien visé, admit-il. Quand est-ce que Reg arrive ?

– En même temps qu'Al'. Il est censé retrouver Naima dans le Magicobus à Londres.

– Vous avez tout prévu, admira l'Ankou.

– Seulement jusqu'à votre arrivée, s'esclaffa la Gryffondor. Après, on improvise !

– Ça tombe bien, sourit le jeune Malefoy. J'adore improviser.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note de Colleen Carter placardée sur le frigo :**

_QUE CELUI QUI A PIQUÉ MES YAOURTS A LA FRAISE SACHE QUE JE LE RETROUVERAI ET QUE JE LE TUERAI. LENTEMENT._

**oOoOoOo**

Jaime ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à la Planque. Contrairement à Carrie, qui allait chez sa famille d'accueil presque à reculons, et à Naima, qui était ravie d'être indépendante, Jaime était proche de ses grands-parents et aurait préféré rester chez eux. Il allait donc souvent les voir, soit quelques heures, soit deux ou trois jours d'affilée.

Colleen devait toujours assurer son job d'Aspirante Auror. On avait souvent besoin d'elle : l'équipe Epsilon faisait face à pas mal de changement. En effet, comme elle en informa le reste de ses colocataires un soir, Alphard Summers avait fait une demande pour avoir Valerian Barthemis dans son équipe. En échange, Joey Cole, des Iota, allait passer sous les ordres de Ron. Les échanges d'Aurors entre Capitaines n'étaient pas rares, mais pas fréquents non plus : il n'empêchait que c'était un changement majeur dans l'organisation de l'équipe, et que Colleen devait être sur place pour prouver qu'elle arrivait toujours à s'intégrer dans la mécanique bien huilée qu'étaient les Aurors.

– Je me demande pourquoi Valerian change d'équipe, lâcha l'Ankou à voix haute un jour.

Il était midi. Jaime était parti chez ses grands-parents, Colleen avait un jour de congé mais était partie voir un film avec des amis de Pendragon, et le reste des habitants de la Planque avaient vidé le frigo et les placards et se faisaient un petit festin qui leur tenait lieu de déjeuner, pour certains, ou de petit-déjeuner, pour ceux qui s'étaient levés particulièrement tard.

– Colleen dit qu'il s'est sévèrement engueulé avec son chef, répondit Jo en haussant les épaules. Et la tension était montée entre eux depuis un moment. Barthemis soutient les Réfractaires et pas Weasley.

Scorpius et Demy échangèrent un bref regard. Valerian était un ami de la famille. Il était le frère de Kim (la marraine de l'Ankou), et l'oncle de Jason Smith, l'un des meilleurs amis de Nathan. Ça faisait un bail qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu au Manoir, c'était vrai, mais… L'année dernière, il avait été là pour les fêtes. Inchangé, toujours aussi joyeux et malin, toujours aussi prompt à défier Nathan aux échecs ou à demander des nouvelles de Simon Jarvis à son frère David.

Il y avait plus. Il y avait forcément plus.

Scorpius soupira, puis bâilla et alla dans la cuisine pour se chercher des yaourts. Tout en ouvrant le frigo, il continua à regarder d'un air absent le reste du groupe, et plus précisément un certain Gryffondor. Ils avaient veillé tard hier, avec Reg et Al' : ils avaient regardé trois films MARVEL à la suite. Vers la fin, au moment où le suspense était à son comble, Reg s'était accroché à la main de Scorpius…

Il était tellement occupé à rêvasser qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Carrie que quand la jeune fille, qui était venue dans la cuisine chercher le plat de fruit, s'approcha de lui pour lui glisser d'un air blasé :

– L'Ankou. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on regarde les gens. C'est comme ça qu'on regarde un _dessert_. Alors fais nous à tous une faveur, veux-tu ? Trempe ce mec dans du chocolat et _lèche-le_. Et je le pense.

– Chuuuuut ! couina hystériquement Scorpius. Il va t'entendre !

Carrie lui lança un regard moqueur, puis revint vers la table, avec ses fruits. Ronchonnant, le Serpentard la suivit. Il venait de prendre place sur sa chaise bleue et d'ouvrir un de ses yaourts quand Reg émit un glapissement indigné :

– Eh ! Fais gaffe avec ta confiture, t'en a mis sur ma manche !

Jo lui tira la langue, mais émit un cri outragé quand le Gryffondor lui envoya un grain de raisin au visage en représailles. Puis les deux belligérants s'immobilisèrent, se rendant soudain compte que tout le monde les regardait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il y eut un silence, puis…

– BATAILLE DE BOUFFE ! beugla Naima en attrapant une pleine cuillère à soupe de purée.

Jo, Demy et Reg étaient les plus proches de la porte, et disparurent avant même que Naima n'ait prononcé la fin de sa phrase. Reg prit le temps d'envoyer un verre d'eau à la tête de celle-ci, permettant ainsi à Carrie de fuir vers la cuisine. L'Ankou attrapa un truc au hasard sur la table et se précipita vers la sortie en même temps que Al' et Reg, qui disparurent dans le hall : mais il esquiva un poil trop tard en se jetant derrière le coin du mur, et la purée chaude et gluante s'écrasa sur son épaule.

Le rire moqueur de Naima résonna joyeusement tandis que le Serpentard s'éloignait dans le couloir, grimaçant en essayant de se débarrasser de la purée sur sa chemise.

– Beurk, ça colle…

– Ah bon ? fit innocemment la voix de Demy juste derrière lui.

L'instant d'après, un bol de soupe à la tomate lui fut renversé sur le crâne et Scorpius poussa un glapissement horrifié. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner, cependant, sa grande sœur avait déguerpit, son gloussement jubilatoire résonnant dans le couloir.

– Beurk, beurk, beurk ! gémit le jeune Malefoy tandis que le liquide rouge et les morceaux de légumes dégoulinaient sur son visage et sa chemise.

Il reprit sa route à grands pas dans l'entrée, agitant inutilement les bras et secouant son col comme pour s'ébrouer de la bouffe. Il avait dans la vague idée d'aller dans la cuisine récupérer de la bouffe : mais il eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver la porte reliant cuisine et entrée fermée à clef… Et se trouva face à Al', qui avait du tomber sur le même obstacle, et brandissait une tarte à la crème comme une arme. Scorpius grogna et se prépara à l'impact…. Qui, à sa grande surprise, n'arriva pas.

A la place, Al' se mit à rigoler comme un bossu. Scorpius renifla avec dédain, se souvint qu'il avait encore quelque chose –qui s'avéra être un bol de guacamole– à la main, et le balança à la figure de son meilleur ami. Al' réussi à ne pas se le prendre en plein visage, mais de justesse : son oreille et son épaule se retrouvèrent peintes en vert, et ce fut Scorpius qui se mit à rigoler comme une baleine.

– Arg, mais c'est dégueu ! gémit Al' en essayant maladroitement d'essuyer son oreille recouverte d'avocat.

Scorpius riait si fort que des larmes menaçaient de dégouliner sur ses joues. Mais quand Al' tourna en regard menaçant vers lui, brandissant sa tarte à la crème pour appuyer son mécontentement, le jeune Malefoy respira à fond et réprima ses gloussements hystériques, levant les mains comme pour se rendre :

– Trêve ?

Al' l'observa un moment, sans doute pour essayer de savoir s'il pouvait le croire ou pas. Apparemment, il pouvait, car il haussa les épaules et lui tendit une main que l'Ankou serra avec enthousiasme. Quand il la lâcha, cependant, le jeune Potter esquissa une grimace de dégoût en voyant le mélange de purée, jus de tomate et guacamole qui maculait maintenant ses doigts.

– Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, se défendit l'Ankou quand Al' lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Ça fait partie des termes et conditions !

Al' soupira et ouvrit la bouche, mais juste à ce moment-là, il y eut un bruit de galopade dans l'escalier, puis Carrie en jaillit comme une fusée, tourna, et heurta Scorpius en glissant sur le jus de tomate. Heureusement pour elle, il absorba la plus grande partie du choc… Et malheureusement pour l'Ankou, il absorba la plus grande partie du choc, percuta Al' sous l'impact, et se pris une bonne dose de ce que Carrie portait. Et malheureusement pour _tout le monde_, Carrie portait un sachet de farine ouvert.

Du coup tout le monde se mit à tousser tandis qu'un nuage de farine envahissait l'entrée, et Carrie se redressa en retenant un gloussement, tenant contre elle son sac de papier à demi vide, avant de faire demi-tour et de courir pour sa vie tout en criant par-dessus son épaule :

– Désolée !

– Tu vas payer ! crachota l'Ankou en se frottant le visage.

Le combo soupe à la tomate et farine lui donnait un air de golem à la fraise pas complètement achevé. Al' et Scorpius regardèrent chacun leurs vêtements, se regardèrent mutuellement, grimacèrent en voyant leur état respectif (ils étaient tous les deux recouverts de morceaux de nourriture, de jus divers et de farine en couche supérieure), puis Scorpius déclara avec sagesse :

– On a besoin de munitions.

Sans attendre la prochaine attaque, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Al' le suivit, longeant les murs. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance, mais une fois à l'entrée de la pièce, Scorpius s'immobilisa et poussa un juron à mi-voix. Naima y était toujours, une main pleine de confiture dans les airs et prête à lancer, et l'autre main fermée autour d'une part de pizza qu'elle grignotait avec satisfaction.

– Comment on va lui prendre la bouffe ? souffla Al' en regardant la table recouverte de munitions… De nourriture.

– Eh, ne me regarde pas comme si j'avais la réponse universelle ! se défendit l'Ankou.

Il y eut un instant de silence où ils regardèrent Naima finir sa part de pizza, se lécher les doigts, se verser un verre de Coca, le boire, regarder dans le vide deux secondes, puis roter. Retenant une grimace dégoûtée, l'Ankou se tourna vers son ami et chuchota :

– On peut lui foncer dessus en criant comme des banshees et prendre autant de nourriture qu'on peut avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits.

– Très Gryffondor.

– Tu as une meilleure idée ?

Al' réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

– La confiture n'est pas si terrible, je suppose…

Les yeux de l'Ankou pétillèrent d'amusement, et un sourire immense s'étala sur son visage :

– On y va à trois ?

Al' hocha la tête, peinant à réfréner son propre sourire hilare :

– Un…

Scorpius plissa les yeux en observant Naima, qui se coupait une autre part de pizza :

– Deux…

Al' prit une inspiration mesurée. Scorpius se força à détendre ses épaules. Naima posa son couteau et enfourna la moitié de sa part de pizza dans sa bouche d'un coup.

– TROIS !

Les deux Serpentards firent irruption dans la pièce, hurlant comme une paire de morses particulièrement cinglés. Naima en fit tomber sa pizza sous le coup de la surprise et ne réagit même pas quand Scorpius se jeta sur elle, la taclant au sol, et la Gryffondor s'envoya elle-même sa poignée de confiture au visage dans la bousculade. Al', pendant ce temps, faisait une razzia sur les provisions.

– L'Ankou !

Scorpius se dégagea et attrapa une brassée de trucs sur la table, avant de déguerpir avec Al'. Ils ne sortirent pas tout à fait assez vite : Al' couina quand une poignée de nouilles s'écrasa dans sa nuque, et l'Ankou grimaça en sentant un morceau de tarte ou de pizza s'écraser dans son dos et glisser tous le long du tissu.

Il n'empêche qu'ils continuèrent leur cavale jusque dans l'escalier, ne s'arrêtant que sur le palier du premier étage. Au deuxième, ils entendaient Jo chanter à tue-tête. Quelqu'un avait mis la musique à fond, et _Good Time_ de Owl City &amp; Carly Ræ Jepsen résonnait jusqu'à eux malgré les sortilèges d'isolations sonore placés dans l'escalier.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed, What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight, Cuz it's always a good time._

– On est les meilleurs, sourit l'Ankou.

Al' s'esclaffa, et ils se tapèrent dans la main avant de contempler leur butin. Ils avaient deux bouteilles de Coca, un tube énorme de sauce barbecue, une bombe de crème chantilly, deux grappes de raisons, une tarte au pommes, un paquet de Mentos, et plusieurs yaourts aux fruits qu'ils avaient un peu écrasés dans leur hâte.

– On n'en était qu'au plat principal pourtant, fit Al' en regardant les desserts d'un air soupçonneux.

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

– A mon avis, Naima a vidé le frigo pour faire des munitions en nous attendant.

– Pour ce que ça lui a été utile…

Les Rôdeurs échangèrent un ricanement ravi, puis se répartirent les munitions, et Al' attrapa le Coca et les Mentos avec un sourire digne machiavélique :

– Tu sais ce que ça fait quand on combine ça ?

L'Ankou grimaça :

– Ben, non. Il n'y a pas de Coca chez moi.

– Oh. Eh bien, je t'informe : Mentos plus Coca égal explosion.

Le visage de Scorpius s'éclaira, et il retint un rire un peu hystérique à l'idée de bouteilles explosives. Il attrapa, pour sa part, la tarte aux pommes et les grappes de raisin, et glissa la bombe de crème chantilly à sa ceinture, qu'il dut pour cela desserrer d'un cran. Al' rit devant ses efforts puis, tout en gardant le Coca sous un bras, ôta le couvercle des yaourts et en fit tenir trois dans sa main, prêts à les écraser sur le visage de leur prochaine victime.

Il se trouva que ce fut Reg, qui était planqué dans une des chambres et qui leur sauta dessus avec un cri de guerre juste à cet instant. Très mauvais timing.

– AAAAARG ! hurla Reg en tombant sur ses genoux, essayant frénétiquement d'enlever le yaourt sur son visage.

L'Ankou prit ça comme une invitation et lui écrasa la tarte aux pommes sur le sommet du crâne, avant de poser les deux grappes de raisin au-dessus, par mesure de décoration. Al' recula, des éclats de rires semblables à des sanglots secouant tout son corps et manquant de le faire tomber à genoux aussi.

– On dirait un, hoqueta Al' entre deux gloussements hystériques. On dirait un chapeau !

Et Scorpius le vit aussi, et du coup, il se mit à hurler de rire pareil, se retenant au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Reg essuya le yaourt qui maculait son visage et leur lança un regard noir, ce qui ne fit que redoubler leur hilarité. Scorpius sentait un méchant point de côté venir mais il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rigoler. Surtout que Reg restait là, avec sa tarte-aux-pommes-raisin en guise de chapeau, à les regarder comme s'il espérait que la force de sa désapprobation allait les forcer à s'enflammer spontanément.

– Oh Merlin, gémit Scorpius qui pleurait de rire. On dirait un chapeau victorien !

Reg sembla traumatisé et attrapa la tarte aux pommes qui trônait sur son crâne, prêt à renvoyer la faveur. Mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, les Rôdeurs s'étaient mis hors d'atteinte, hurlant de rire et se tenant l'un à l'autre pour s'équilibrer, comme deux débiles ivres morts.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

– Je vous déteste, gémit le Gryffondor.

Tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse fut un nouvel éclat de rire du côté de la pièce où s'étaient réfugiés les Serpentards. Il n'eut pas le temps de les poursuivre. Carrie apparut dans l'escalier menant au second étage, recouverte de farine de la tête aux pieds et portant un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Avec un dernier regard et un soupir de regret en direction de la cachette des Rôdeurs, Reg s'exécuta, tenant entre ses mains une tarte aux pommes défoncée et deux grappes de raisins qui avaient certainement vu des jours meilleurs.

Toujours dans la pièce où ils s'étaient réfugiés –qui était en fait la salle de bain orange–, les Serpentards mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer. La musique au deuxième étage n'avait pas diminué : Jo devait l'écouter en boucle. Ils échangèrent un sourire réjoui avant de se diriger dans cette direction.

Sur le palier du deuxième, Jo chantait à pleine voix tout en dansant. Il avait déplacé la commode remplie de jeux vidéos afin qu'elle barre partiellement l'escalier : mais ça fournissait une cachette idéale pour les intrus… Scorpius et Al', tapis derrière la commode judicieusement placés, sourirent et se préparèrent à attaquer.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment que tout se barra en cacahuète.

Naima fit irruption depuis l'escalier (juste derrière les Rôdeurs, qui sursautèrent d'un demi-mètre) en hurlant, les mains pleines de yaourt, mais elle trébucha sur la dernière marque en voyant les Rôdeurs cachés juste là, se cassa la figure, et le yaourt vola dans toute la pièce, s'écrasant _partout_.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Carrie jaillit de la salle de bain avec un nouveau sac de farine (personne ne savait d'où elle pouvait bien les sortir) qu'elle balança à travers la pièce, et le tissu craqua en plein vol, aspergeant tout le palier de farine blanche tandis que la Gryffondor poussait un rugissement de guerre.

Scorpius attrapa les yaourts qu'Al' n'avait pas utilisé et ouvrit le feu en en lançant un dans les airs, lui faisant décrire une courbe parfaite qui s'acheva en plein sur le côté droit du visage de Carrie. Al', lui, ouvrit une bouteille de Coca et y jeta la moitié de son tube de Mentos avant de se servir de la bouteille (qui crachait maintenant du Coca comme une lance à incendie) pour asperger copieusement les occupants de la pièce. Un sourire dément étira son visage tandis que son arme recouvrait de mousse marron et sucrée ses victimes. Reg, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de Jaime avec un pot de confiture ouvert, esquissa un geste pour faire demi-tour : mais Jo attrapa un œuf (il y en avait une douzaine placés dans une grande boite ouverte à ses pieds) et le lui balança en plein dans la nuque. Sans oublier qu'Al' donna charitablement au Gryffondor sa dose de Coca.

_Doesn't matter when, It's always a good time then_

_Doesn't matter where, It's always a good time there_

Le Coca commençait à s'épuiser et d'autres aliments entraient dans le jeu (Carrie avait sorti un _deuxième_ sachet de farine de la salle de bain, Scorpius ne se posait plus de questions), quand la trappe qui menait au grenier s'ouvrit et Demy sauta souplement de l'échelle, une bombe de chantilly dans chaque main et sans aucune trace de nourriture sur ses vêtements. Avant que quiconque puisse ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux, le _ffffhhhhhhr_ caractéristique se fit entendre, et Jo se retrouva avec le visage recouvert de crème, puis ce fut Reg, puis Naima. Al' essaya d'utiliser l'Ankou comme bouclier humain : Scorpius ne céda pas un pouce de terrain, et utilisa sa propre bombe de chantilly en réponse à l'attaque de sa sœur : seulement, il la tenait mal et au lieu d'arroser Demy, il pressa la gâchette dans sa direction à _lui_. Demy lui jeta un coup d'œil narquois et aspergea Al' avant que le Serpentard ne pense à fuir, et acheva avec Carrie qui essayait vainement de se cacher derrière son sachet de farine.

Toute la bande crachota et se secoua à l'unisson, puis leva un regard halluciné vers Demy qui, ses vêtements toujours immaculés, se percha sur la commode et leva ses deux bombes de chantilly pour réceptionner les fous qui oseraient s'en prendre à elle.

– Ma sœur est une ninja, déclara l'Ankou à personne en particulier.

Le Coca d'Al arrêta de doucher tout le monde, et soudain ils retournèrent tous au combat comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le jeune Potter se hâta d'ouvrit sa deuxième bouteille et d'y jeter la fin de son paquet de Mentos, reprenant l'arrosage de la bande. Naima vola le tube de sauce barbecue dans la poche de l'Ankou et voulu en recouvrir Jo, mais elle le serra trop fort et le truc lui EXPLOSA dans la main, la recouvrant elle et tout ce qu'il y avait autour dans un rayon de trois mètres.

_It's always a good time, Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time, Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

Jo se tenait à côté de ses œufs et visait diaboliquement bien, chaque tir faisant mouche. Reg entra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit avec une carafe d'eau avec laquelle il se mit à arroser tout le monde, faisant concurrence avec le Coca d'Al'. L'Ankou, ayant finalement réussi à tenir sa bombe de chantilly dans le bon sens, se mit à asperger tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée, et plus spécialement Demy, qui le lui rendit bien.

Le deuxième sachet de farine de Carrie vola à travers la pièce juste au moment où Colleen apparut sur le palier.

L'expression impassible de l'Aspirante Auror ne varia pas d'un pouce quand le sachet s'écrasa par terre, soulevant un nuage blanc. Ni quand une tarte à la crème vola comme un frisbee jusqu'à percuter Naima en pleine poitrine, ou quand Al' qui riait comme un maniaque se mit à tousser quand Jo lui jeta un jaune d'œuf dans la bouche. Ni quand l'Ankou dérapa sur le Coca par terre en pressant le bouton de sa bombe de Chantilly, lançant ainsi un trait de crème dans les airs, et finissant par terre avec ladite crème s'écrasant sur son visage.

Demy fut la première à remarquer que Colleen se tenait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, les observant tous d'un visage de marbre, et elle se figea en plein mouvement.

– Uh.

Carrie la remarqua juste ensuite et eut la décence de sembler un peu honteuse. Al' était beaucoup trop occupé à cracher partout pour s'horrifier, mais Jo sursauta en voyant sa sœur, et écrasa entre ses doigts l'œuf qu'il s'apprêter à jeter à Reg. Scorpius leva les yeux de la place qu'il occupait, toujours étalé par terre sur le sol, et grimaça :

– Oups.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh, We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

La chanson pop horripilante se termina enfin, et un lourd silence tomba sur le palier, uniquement rompu par le _plic-ploc_ des gouttes d'eau et de Coca qui dégoulinaient du plafond.

– Euh, on était… bafouilla Al'.

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, puis essaya de cacher dans son dos la bouteille Coca quasiment vide qui avait arrosé la pièce dix secondes plus tôt. Reg semblait passionné par une tâche sur le mur. Carrie, recouverte de farine et collée au mur blanc –qui ne l'était plus tellement– semblait espérer se transformer en caméléon ou soudainement devenir invisible. L'Ankou déglutit.

Colleen sembla vaguement amusée.

Elle les regarda, les uns après les autres, puis tourna les talons et leur lança par-dessus son épaule :

– Je vais voir un autre film. Quand je reviendrai, soit la maison est impeccable, soit je vous enterre dans le jardin.

– Oui chef, firent piteusement les adolescents à l'unisson.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note de Colleen Carter placardée au frigo :**

_Jo, Naima, Carrie, Reg, Al', l'Ankou. Laissez-moi faire la grasse mat'. Ah, et vous êtes tous de corvée de vaisselle. Genre, __**à vie**__._

**oOoOoOo**

Le temps passait incroyablement vite à la Planque. L'Ankou, Al' et Carrie poursuivaient leur apprentissage de la magie élémentaire, mais Scorpius s'entraînait aussi à la Magie Rouge avec Demy, à l'Occlumancie avec Reg, et tentait timidement la boxe avec Naima. Ils sortaient, souvent, se baladant dans le centre-ville, vagabondant dans les rues, ou marchant jusqu'aux champs qui bordaient le village. Sous les fous-rires de leurs amis, Reg et l'Ankou apprirent à faire du vélo, et jurèrent de ne plus jamais en faire. Jo leur montra ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un skateboard, impressionnant durablement ses amis. Et le soir, ou parfois en milieu d'après-midi, ils mettaient un film, et se rassemblaient petit à petit dans le salon, se vautrant dans les poufs et le canapé pour regarder des comédies ou des films d'actions dont Jo pointait toujours avec indignation les failles scénaristiques.

Scorpius profitait de ces occasions pour, mine de rien, s'avachir contre Reg. Ça ne semblait pas déranger le Gryffondor. Au contraire, quand l'Ankou était le premier assis, il venait s'installer à côté de lui et s'appuyait contre son épaule, s'endormant parfois contre lui. Parfois, il posait sa main sur le genou de Scorpius. Parfois, c'était le blond qui passait un bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor, son cœur battant à grand coup. Dans ses moments-là, il avait l'impression de se tenir au bord d'une falaise, une falaise vertigineuse : la tête lui tournait, son pouls s'affolait, et il bandait ses muscles comme pour sauter. Mais jamais Reg ne le repoussait, semblant en fait accepter sa proximité avec joie. Et jamais Scorpius ne faisait le grand saut.

Le 31 décembre sembla arriver trop vite. Dans trois jours, ça serai la rentrée. Les habitants de la Planque décorèrent la maison avec une joie un peu forcée : ils enlevèrent guirlandes et boules, et mirent du gui à plein d'endroits stratégiques. Le sapin resta à sa place (dans le salon, à côté de la télé), mais ils savaient également qu'il n'allait pas tarder à falloir le jeter.

Ça ne les empêcha pas de profiter de la soirée. La famille de Marcus était rentrée des Etats-Unis et, tandis que son père et ses frères étaient avec leurs amis respectifs, le Poufsouffle s'était fait la malle pour rejoindre ses amis. Il n'était pas le seul à être là : Eva avait arraché à ses parents l'autorisation de disparaitre, et Naima l'avait invitée. De plus, Gareth et Owen étaient venus (à l'insistance de Jo, Colleen les avait fait Transplaner, les yeux bandés : le mystère semblait plaire aux deux Serpentards), Aenor avait fait le mur pour rejoindre son petit-ami, et Lucy avait fait le mur pour… Le plaisir de faire le mur sans doute. La Planque était donc bondée.

– Allez, le décompte ! beugla Jaime en brandissant sa coupe de champagne et en renversant la moitié de son contenu sur Eva.

L'Ankou se mit à glousser, et se plaqua les mains sur la bouche quand il se rendit compte que ce son indigne venait de lui. Ils avaient tous pas mal abusé du champagne. Il faut dire, aussi, qu'ils en avaient une sacrée provision.

– NEUF !

– Tiens, l'Ankou sous le gui ! lança Lucy avant d'embrasser Scorpius sur la joue.

– Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est mon dixième baiser ! rouspéta l'Ankou. Y a un concours ou quoi ?

– HUIT !

– Non, y a juste plein de gui, rigola Al'. Ta sœur a embrassé Aenor tu le sais ? En plein sur la bouche !

– Quoi ?!

– Et Owen a embrassé Jaime !

– … _Quoi_ ?!

– SEPT !

– Et Marcus roule des patins à tout le monde, poursuivit joyeusement Al'. Il m'a même bavé dans le cou cet abruti, et… Oh, attend.

Al' se décala d'un pas pour être sous la plus proche branche de gui, puis la montra des yeux à Aenor, qui se tenait à côté de lui. La Serpentard éclata de rire puis, rejetant une mèche de cheveux en arrière, elle tourna la tête et embrassa le jeune Potter.

Les yeux de Scorpius se retrouvèrent collés à leurs lèvres, et il mordilla les siennes, saisi par l'envie. Qu'est-ce que ce serai, d'embrasser quelqu'un ? Une fille, un garçon… De sentir ses lèvres sous les siennes ? Etait-ce chaud, mouillé, écœurant… Est-ce que c'était plaisant ? Est-ce que c'était… Erotique ?

– SIX !

Il avait carrément bu un peu trop de champagne aussi, réalisant l'Ankou en souriant bêtement et en regardait autour de lui. La tête lui tournait, mais de façon agréable, grisante, et quand il croisa le regard de Carrie qui revenait du buffet quatre mètres plus loin, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, grisés.

– Du gui ! s'exclama Marcus juste à côté de l'Ankou.

– CINQ !

– Oh par Merlin, maugréa Scorpius en se penchant pour esquiver le Poufsouffle.

– Un bisouuuuu ! geignit celui-ci.

Il avait pas mal bu, ravi de retrouver ses amis et d'échapper à l'ennui de sa famille, et était plus exubérant que jamais. Scorpius évita de peu une autre tentative de baiser baveux et recula vers le buffet, horrifié… Se retrouvant sous une autre branche de gui. Marcus s'approcha avec un sourire carnassier.

– QUATRE !

– Euh, un peu d'aide ? plaida l'Ankou en cherchant de regard un coup de main.

Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Carrie, qui avait une coupe de champagne dans chaque mains et essayait de ne pas être bousculée pour ne pas en mettre sur sa robe bleue et noire.

– TROIS !

La Gryffondor, un peu pompette, rigola avant de se placer entre l'Ankou et Marcus, tournant le dos au Poufsouffle. Elle glissa ses deux coupes de champagne dans les mains de Scorpius, et lança par-dessus son épaule à Marcus :

– Preum's !

– DEUX !

Le Poufsouffle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Carrie leva les yeux au ciel et, de ses deux mains libres désormais, attrapa le visage de l'Ankou pour le pencher vers elle, et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche.

Scorpius ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, puis se rendit compte que c'était son premier baiser et qu'il y avait des gens autour et que ça serai bien de ne pas avoir l'air complètement con, et ferma les paupières.

– UN !

C'était… C'était pas désagréable. C'était chaud humide, mais doux et souple sous ses lèvres, avec le goût de fraise et de champagne, et un nuance de goût propre à Carrie : c'était étrange, et surprenant, et grisant, et oui, c'était, c'était… C'était agréable, érotique, enivrant. L'Ankou inclina la tête sur le côté, sentant les mains de Carrie accompagner le mouvement, et l'angle devint meilleur, plus facile et moins gênant pour son cou.

– BONNE ANNÉE ! YOUHOU !

Les gens criaient, s'exclamaient et s'embrassaient. Les mains de Carrie quittèrent le cou de Scorpius, puis elle recula, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et l'Ankou rouvrit les yeux. La Gryffondor lui faisait face, cramoisie, et Marcus était toujours là, les regardant bouche bée comme un poisson échoué. Puis la jeune fille se racla la gorge, reprenant contenance, et récupéra l'une de ses deux coupes de champagnes avec un sourire hésitant :

– C'était strictement amical, hein.

Scorpius retrouva sa voix, déglutit, puis toute la tension dans son cou et ses épaules se détendit, et il sourit à Carrie en retour :

– Ouais, amical et alcoolisé.

Ils échangèrent un regard hilare, et comme quelques instants plus tôt, ils se mirent à rigoler comme des bossus. Des bossus ivres par-dessus le marché. Marcus referma la bouche, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il aurait aimé que les gens soient amicaux avec lui comme ça, puis se détourna et alla se verser une nouvelle coupe de champagne. L'Ankou leva la sienne comme pour porter un toast à Carrie, puis fit demi-tour, tangua un peu, et se fraya un chemin dans la foule, se faisant embrasser et embrassant tout le monde au passage, parce que quand même, c'était 2022 à présent.

Il but encore une coupe et se fit embrasser deux autres fois sur la bouche, une par Owen et une par Lucy, et cessa de compter les bises sur les joues distribuées, avant de quitter le salon et de monter à l'étage, espérant avoir un peu de calme. Entre le champagne et le boucan des cris, rires et musiques, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête…

– Oh, fit-il en voyant Reg assis en haut de l'escalier. Tu es là.

Le Gryffondor se décala pour lui faire une place puis, quand l'Ankou s'assit à côté de lui sur la dernière marche, il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau tout en déclarant avec amusement :

– Lucy a embrassé ta sœur.

– Ouais, ben elle m'a embrassé aussi, marmonna l'Ankou avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

– Ah, moi j'ai esquivé, rit son ami.

Scorpius sourit puis, avec précaution, ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le parquet du palier, laissant ses jambes posées dans les marches de l'escalier. Sans rouvrir les paupières, il déclara :

– Ma sœur a embrassé ta sœur.

– … Quoi ?!

– S'embrasser sur la bouche c'est courant en Russie, se défendit l'Ankou. Un peu comme une poignée de main ici.

Il entendit un grognement, puis sentit Reg s'allonger à côté de lui, et rouvrit les yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit le gui, accroché au-dessus d'eux, et sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

– Fichu gui, marmonna-t-il.

Reg rigola.

– Ne fais pas attention, il va finir par s'en aller.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ça. Le bruit de la fête, en bas, était lointain et distant. Il y eut un claquement de porte, des pas précipités, puis un autre claquement de porte et un bruit de jet d'eau dans la cuvette des toilettes, et les deux garçons retinrent un rire. Une minute plus tard, l'utilisateur des toilettes tira la chasse d'eau et rejoignit la fête, sans les voir en haut des escaliers. Scorpius rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés.

– Donc, finit-il par dire d'une voix un peu pâteuse. Ma sœur a embrassé ta sœur.

– Et ta sœur a été embrassée par Lucy, ajouta Reg d'une voix ensommeillée. Et j'ai été embrassé par Eva. Et Marcus. Il bave.

– Oh. Moi j'ai été embrassé par… Carrie, Lucy, et Owen.

– Owen a aussi embrassé Eva, ajouta Reg avec un sourire endormi dans la voix. Et Marcus a eu Lucy.

– On n'a qu'à s'embrasser et la boucle sera bouclée, fit l'Ankou d'une voix qui se voulait légère.

A côté de lui, Reg se fit silencieux un instant, puis se redressa sur ses coudes. Scorpius garda résolument le regard fixé sur la branche de gui qui se balançait narquoisement au-dessus de sa tête.

– On n'a pas résolu le cas de Carrie, fit Reg avec hésitation comme si ça avait un quelconque sens.

L'Ankou avala sa salive, et, bêtement, sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Des larmes de panique. Son cœur battait comme un fou, ses muscles s'étaient tendus, ça y est, c'était le grand saut, et il allait s'écraser, s'écraser…

– D'un autre côté, fit Reg à voix basse. Vu comment c'est parti, elle a du embrasser quelqu'un maintenant. Sans doute plus d'une personne, même.

Scorpius avait arrêté de respirer. Il se redressa et tourna les yeux vers Reg. Le Gryffondor s'était remis en position assise, lui aussi, et regardait le gui. Puis il reporta son regard sur l'Ankou et sourit d'un air nerveux :

– Tu as vu ? Du gui.

– Donc, fit l'Ankou avant de s'interrompre pour passer sa langue sur ses lèvres (le fait que le regard de Reg reste fixé sur sa bouche ne lui échappa pas). Donc on doit s'embrasser, là, on n'a plus le choix, c'est la coutume…

– Avoue qu'elle est un peu idiote quand même cette coutume…

– Tais-toi, je suis déjà assez en train de perdre mes moyens comme ça…

Reg gloussa, un vrai gloussement joyeux, les yeux brillants de rire et de bonheur, et l'Ankou le sut, là, avec cette certitude lumineuse qu'on a quand la vérité nous éclate : il était amoureux de lui. Alors il rit aussi, et tendit la main, glissa ses doigts sur la nuque de Reg pour attirer son visage vers lui, et Reg pencha la tête, ferma les yeux, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin.

Ce ne fut pas aussi bref, surprenant et grisant que le baiser de Carrie, baiser-surprise avec des flûtes de champagnes pour s'assurer de son immobilité. Ni aussi court et énergique que celui d'Owen, qui lui avait mis les mains sur les épaules, l'avait embrassé et s'était enfui en rigolant. Ni aussi agressif et possessif que celui de Lucy, qui lui avait saisi le bras, les yeux étincelants et un sourire carnassier sur le visage, avant de s'approprier ses lèvres.

C'était lent et hésitant, mouillé, doux, précautionneux. C'était nerveux puis paresseux, une lente exploration des lèvres de l'autre, puis de la langue, sans se presser. L'Ankou avait la tête qui tournait. A cause de l'alcool, de l'émotion, du manque d'oxygène ? La nuque de Reg était chaude sous ses doigts. Les mains du Gryffondor s'étaient posées sur ses épaules, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, et leur baiser faisait des bruits légers de salive et de soupirs, et il semblait à Scorpius que tout le bruit du monde se résumait à ça, et il aurait été embarrassé ou gêné s'il avait prit le temps d'y pensé à un autre moment, mais là, non, il profitait juste, il avait les yeux fermés et _Reg l'embrassait_.

– Nom d'un Botruc, jura quelqu'un.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent. En bas des escaliers, Marcus les regardait, bouche bée. Puis le Poufsouffle se frappa le front avec un long soupir :

– Laissez-moi deviner, c'était strictement amical ?

L'Ankou était si rouge qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas spontanément prendre feu, et il était à deux doigts de paniquer, mais il réussit à dire d'un ton presque plat :

– Non, pas cette fois.

– Ah, fit maladroitement Marcus. Bon, ben, euh, je m'en vais.

Et il retourna dans le salon. Reg et l'Ankou se regardèrent, tous les deux cramoisis et si nerveux que l'Ankou se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas s'enfuir comme ce jour-là dans la cachette de Carrie, puis le Gryffondor se racla timidement la gorge.

– Alors, euh, on… Je veux dire, tu…

Comme Scorpius le regardait sans comprendre, le brun se plaqua une main sur le visage avec un grognement exaspéré, puis la laissa retomber, et cette fois ce fut lui qui attira Scorpius à lui pour l'embrasser. Le Serpentard accompagna le mouvement, bêtement heureux.

Bonne année 2022.

.

* * *

.

Voilàààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	12. Des défis à relever

Salut mes kiwis ! Bon sang je suis malade comme pas possible aujourd'hui. Je me mouche, je renifle, j'ai plus de voix, mal à la gorge, la tête cotonneuse, un peu de fièvre, la totale. Et c'est le jour de mon oral d'anglais sur l'immigration au Royaume-Uni... J'ai trainé a carcasse en cours en oubliant mon chargeur d'ordi et j'ai bien failli oublier de poster ce chapitre aussi ! Mais cette erreur est réparée. Et je vous laisse sans plus tarder découvrir le chapitre 12 !

.

**Réponses aux reviews** !

Bien vu **Chou-chan** x) Duffy est un Réfractaire important, et des tas d'indices ont été semés à ce sujet au long des tomes. ET REG ET L'ANKOU YES ENFIN ! J'adore le hurlement de début de review xD Contente que ça t'ai plu !

Hey **Zeidra** ! Pour le dragon, désolée, mais ça me semblait bien cadrer avec la mentalité barbare des russes... Et l'ignorance des grecs (puisqu'Alyssa est grecque). Les sorciers anglais ont une terreur respectueuse pour ces grands lézards, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Astrid, qui classe les gens comme les animaux dans les catégories "prédateur" ou "gibier" sans compromis... Et oui, Lucy est salement possessive. Tu as remarqué comment elle se tisse un réseau, asseois son autorité dès qu'elle le peut ? L'Ankou ets son ami d'enfance, évidemment qu'elle le considère un peu comme "à elle". Quand à l'effusion d'embrassade.. C'était l'occasion x) Et quand on est jeune et rebelle, on envoie au diable les convenances de coincés ! C'est cool, ça a quand même permit à Reg et l'Akou de se rouler ENFIN un patin xD

Merci **Rose-Eliade** ! Ah, la bataille d ebouffe, l'idée m'a été donéne par une super fic sur les Avengers o Coulson les choppait en train de se balancer des tartes à la crème x) C'était épique, du coup j'ai recyclé l'idée !

Ah ah, contente de t'avoir fait marrer, **Line** ! La bataille de bouffe a décidément eu beaucoup de succès... Et pour la suite, eh ben, tu verras, ce chapitre-là devrait aussi te faire pas mal ricaner ! Oui, c'ets le principe du chapitre 11 après tout xD Pour le Leader... Non, c'est pas Lucius. C'est une bonne idée, ça aurait été super-tordu, mais non ! Tu veux un indice ? C'ets un perso que la Confrérie a évoqué mais sans envisager une seule seconde qu'il/elle soit le Leader...

Salut **Mayoune** ! Ah, tout le mode est happy pour Reg et l'Ankou ! Comme bons profs à Poudlard, il reste, hummmm... Alyssa, Neville, Laughlin dans une certaine mesure, Flitwick... Ils sont loin d'être tous seuls x) Tu as déjà fait une bataille de bouffe ? Alors, ça se décole facilement des murs, le combo farine-oeuf-coca ? x)

Salut, **Guest** (qui n'a pas laissé son pseudo) ! Eh oui, vu que la rentrée d'Albus est en 2017, au bout d'un moment ils sont en 2022 xD Et OUI, ils sont ENFIN ensemble ! Après 5 tomes quand même ! Dont au moins deux à se tourner autour ! Et non, je n'ai pas tant d'expérience que ça avec les batailles de bouffe x) Faut dire, après, il faut nettoyer, et moi j'ai pas de magie...

Ouais **Automne**, ils sont bien ensemble ! Bwahaha, mais tu penses bien qu'ils vont pas en informer leurs parents respectifs... Entre Alva homophobe, et les Castle qui veulent marier Reg, ça promet ! Et nan, t'insulte pas les jeunes de quinze ans, tous le sjeunes de quinze ans rêveraient d'être aussi cools xD Ouijesaisjesort. ENFIN BREF. Elle t'a plus, la salade de fruit ? ATTEND DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE ! Car oui, c'est le chapitre 11 ! Et... J'ai adoré l'écrire x) Et ouais, Carrie est super, j'avoue, j'ai un faible pour elle x) Merci encore !

Salut **Aomine** ! Yep, y avait un tas de petits indices semés un peu partout, c'est bien que tu ait noté x) Pour les styles de musiques... Je ne sais pas.L'Ankou est plus du genre à écouter de la pop xDD Ou bien des musiques rythmiques de méditations, je pense. Al' aurait de sgoûts plus arrêtés (il aurait ses groupes préférés, et je suis sûre qu'_Imagine Dragon_ en ferait partie !). Reg aussi, mais son groupe préféré à lui serai un truc sorcier, genre les _Grenouilles Volantes_. Carrie serai plus branchée R'n'B, une grande fan de Rihanna. Lucy aurait des goûts hétéroclites, et détesterait le classique. Marcus serait un fan de Rock, et Naima aussi. Chiara serait plus branchée pop. Et Dylan et Rose écouteraient des trucs vieillots, genre _Beatles_, avec quelques chansons rock ou pop de temps en temps !

Hey **Simpson31** ! Un fan de Doctor Who ! Tu suis la série en ce moment ? J'ai arrêté peu après l'apparition du 13ème Docteur. J'hésite un peu à m'y remettre x) Pas de souci, t'es invité au marathon de la série ! Et ouais, il était temps que l'Ankou et Reg se décoincent un peu. Après cinq tomes, quand même !

**Googiegarance** XD Je t'avais dis que le bisou arrivait, nan ? Bah voilà, c'est chose faite. Et c'est pas la fin de leurs péripéthies amoureuses ! Oui parce que c'est quand même, pour tous les deux, leur première relation... Enfin bref ! Ouais, Kethoum joue un double jeu. Pour quel camps, là est toute la question...

Salut **Lucie** ! Aaaah, c'est TOUJOURS le prof de potions x) Ils ont un truc pour être creepy, sinistres et agents doubles ! Et ouais, sinon, Reg et l'Ankou se sont ENFIN embrassés, t'étais pas la suele à attendre ça avce impatience xD Et ne blâme pas Harry pour être tombé sous le charme de Kethoum... Elle a été une véritable amie pour lui... Son rôle ets beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'on pense !

Hello **Alicia-Elric** ! Un membre de ta famille qui s'appelle Naima ? Bah alors, moi qui pensais que c'était pas courant comme nom... Enfin bref ! Merci beaucoup =D Et ouais, Nejem était louche depuis le début !

Salut **Imthebest** ! Non, la coutume de s'embrasser sous le gui est assez connue, surtout dans les pays anglo-saxon. C'est une vrai coutume, ça m'étonne un peu que tu ne la connaisse pas... X) Anyway. Ouais, Mocking est complètement tarée et on l'adore. Pauvre dragon n'empêche. Et la planque est super-cool, inspirée d'une maison réelle (celle du parrain de mon frère, qui était... Qui était complètement comme l'Ankou quand il était gosse xD) !

Ah ah **DreamerInTheSky**, rassure-toi Theo ne va pas mourir ! Enfin c'ets pas prévu pour l'instant. Et ce portrait de la femme parfaie pour lui est... Très précis XDDD Je note ! Mais ne te fais pas trop d'espoirs. Et je peux rien te révéler pour la Confrérie ! Et la résistance des Rôdeurs va restée concentrée dans l'école, pas à l'extérieur... Voilà x) Pour le reste de tes quetsions, c'est trop du spoile, j'y répondrait dans le bonus spécial !

Salut **Charoushka** ! Oui j'ai crédité "les jolies choses" dans un bnus spécial de Renouveau, c'est de là qu'est venu l'idée du cadavre exquis x) Et on, l'obsession des pigeons d'Aenor ne m'a pas été inspiré par le dodo d'Albus... Du moins pas consciemment, mais peut-être que mon subconscient a absorbé l'idée ! xD Jaime Moonheart est aussi une de mes grandes références, et effectivement j'ai lu les fics de NaN il y a un moment, quand j'étais encore sur le fandom de Naruto... Diable, on lis les mêmes choses ! xD Tous les crédits sont dans les bonus normalement, mais effectivement, je pense que NaN est passée à la trappe à propos de cette histoire de Fanta. Anyway, merci de la review !

.

**Note de l'auteure 1 :** Si certains d'entre vous se demande ce qui est arrivée à Ishtar… J'en parlerai dans le prochain chap'. Eh oui, ici je dois tasser, parce que c'est le chapitre 11 !

**Note de l'auteure 2 :** Okay, pour ceux qui ne savent pas : suite à une tradition qui s'est, ben, plus ou moins imposée d'elle-même, les chapitres 11 des tomes de Renouveau sont drôles, si si. Du coup, celui-là a une partie fun x)

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** Je devais ABSOLUMENT faire avancer l'intrigue à Poudlard (le Cid, l'entraînement de l'Ankou, etc.), donc le début de ce chapitre est…. Ben, sérieux. Il y a de l'humour mais c'est avant tout du développement d'histoire. Vous avez bien failli avoir une exception à la coutume du chapitre 11 ! Mais non, j'ai réussi à "tasser" le sérieux, et la fin du chapitre est donc de la pure déconne.

**Note de l'auteure 4 :** Le titre est parfait, parce qu'il fait allusion au Cid, aux Tournois, mais également à la partie gag du chapitre x) Oui, cette note ne sert à rien, ça m'amusait juste… xD

**Note de l'auteur 5 :** L'idée de la Scavenger Hunt (surtout l'histoire des soutifs) de l'Ankou et Al' revient à NaN et à sa fic Baby Doll. Vous verrez de quoi je parle à la fin du chapitre x)

.

* * *

.

**Des défis à relever**

.

Scorpius et Reg ne parlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé en haut des escaliers, et visiblement, Marcus tint sa langue. Vers six heures du matin, ils dirent au revoir eux invités, que Colleen ramena chez eux par Transplanage, avant d'aller s'effondrer dans leurs chambres respectives et de dormir jusqu'à midi le lendemain. Au matin, ils s'assirent côte à côte au petit-déjeuner et aidèrent ensemble à ranger le bazar de la soirée, discutant de tout et de rien, rigolant à des blagues débiles. Comme d'habitude. La seule chose qui avait changé était les sourires niais qu'ils échangeaient et le fait que leurs mains, parfois, se frôlaient pas si accidentellement que ça.

Le plus drôle fut que personne à la Planque ne sembla s'en tendre compte. Ils avaient d'autre sujets de conversation, à savoir…

– Je sors avec Éva, déclara Jo le lendemain au dîner.

Naima était la seule visiblement pas au courant, car elle s'étrangla avec sa purée. L'Ankou, lui, resta de marbre : vers la fin de la soirée, quand ça devenait nettement n'importe quoi, Jo et Éva avaient valsé debout sur la table avant de s'embrasser. Il pensait que ça allait de soi.

– Enfin, je crois, rectifia Jo d'un air songeur en fronçant les sourcils. Ou… En fait, je ne sais pas. Attendez, je la refais : il paraît que je sors avec Éva

– C'est ce qui arrive quand tu colles ta langue dans le palais de quelqu'un, commenta Colleen tranquillement.

Demy émit un reniflement amusé, et Jo croisa les bras, boudeur :

– Mais tout le monde se faisait la bise, et là Marcus a envenimé les choses, et deux minutes après c'était le bordel et… Du coup, je sors avec elle ou pas ?

– Ça dépend, elle veut sortir avec toi ou pas ? demanda Carrie en tapant dans le dos de Naima qui toussait toujours.

– Mais je sais pas ! se désespéra Jo.

– Et toi, tu veux sortir avec elle ou pas ?

– Je sais pas non plus !

– Ça doit être dur ta vie, fit sentencieusement Reg. Toute cette incertitude perpétuelle…

– Oh, la ferme.

– Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes tout simplement pas ? intervint l'Ankou.

– Oui mais si elle pensait que je devais le savoir ? Je vais avoir l'air con, si ça allait sans dire que c'était pas réel… Ou si ça allait sans dire que c'était réel, d'ailleurs.

– Si ça va sans dire, ça ira encore mieux en le disant, fit sentencieusement Al'.

– … Attend, mais c'est génial ça ! s'extasia Jo. Je vais lui demander, t'as raison !

Colleen se frappa le front d'un air consterné devant la bêtise de son frère, avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle avait dormi plus longtemps que tout le monde : étant donné qu'elle avait joué les taxis, le reste des habitants de la Planque c'était mis d'accord pour la laisser se reposer pendant qu'ils rangeaient.

– Bon, et sinon, fit joyeusement Naima. L'Ankou, j'ai vu Lucy mettre sa langue dans ta gorge, vous sortez ensemble alors ?

Scorpius se figea, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire. Est-ce que Reg voulait garder ça secret ? Ils n'en avaient pas parlé…. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas semblé vouloir oublier ce qui s'était passé, mais est-ce que ça voulais dire qu'il voulait pour autant le dire aux autres ? Reg n'avait jamais dit à personne, mis à part Carrie et l'Ankou, qu'il était gay, et…

– Non, fit tranquillement Reg. Il sort avec moi.

Il y eu un gros blanc dans la conversation. Puis…

– ENFIN ! s'exclama Carrie en levant les bras au ciel. C'est pas trop tôt !

– Les Rôdeurs ont définitivement un truc pour les Castle, se marra Naima. Allez, champagne !

– Pitié, pas le champagne, geignit Jo qui avait encore mal à la tête.

– Vous sortez ensemble et tu ne m'as rien dit ? se plaignit Al'. L'Ankou, quand même…

Dans l'ensemble, ils le prenaient plutôt bien, et Scorpius se rendit compte que Reg s'était limite effondré de soulagement. Lui-même se sentait tellement soulagé que la tête lui tournait presque, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air idiot, avant que son esprit de Serpentard ne reprenne le dessus et qu'il ne retrouve son sérieux.

– Eh, eh, eh ! Du calme. C'est notre affaire, d'accord ? C'est…

– Pas de ça dans les _Chats Gris_, intervint Reg en volant à son secours. On le dira peut-être à d'autres personnes, mais on ne veut pas que vous en parliez.

– Pourquoi pas ? se récria Jo. Tout le monde en a parlé quand ça a été Al' et Aenor !

L'Ankou leva les yeux au ciel, et énuméra :

– Premièrement, je garde ma vie publique et ma vie sentimentale séparée.

– Ça veut dire qu'il est possessif, traduisit Al'.

L'Ankou l'ignora :

– Ma famille péterait un fusible et celle de Reg aussi. Sans compter qu'on se ferait harceler par tous les abrutis homophobes de l'école.

– Ouais, approuva Reg qui s'était recomposé une attitude. Donc, motus. D'accord ?

Un par un, les occupants de la tablée hochèrent la tête. Demy soutint le regard de son frère un instant avant de lui sourire avec affection et de donner sa parole elle aussi. Finalement il ne resta plus qu'Al'.

– D'accord, sourit le jeune Potter en donnant un coup de coude taquin à l'Ankou. Mais je t'en veux toujours pour ne pas me l'avoir dit. Et je veux un Onibi en forme de furet fluo pour te pardonner.

– Deal.

…

Deux heures avant le départ du train, les enfants Malefoy se retrouvèrent face à leurs parents (Scorpius faillit paniquer en croyant qu'ils allaient parler de Reg) qui leur exposèrent brièvement que Duffy était Réfractaire et avait fait chanter Ishtar. Que les Réfractaires étaient carrément derrière les attaques des Écorcheurs et jouaient donc double jeu. Que Duffy était dangereux et que, ne pouvant pas leur faire quitter l'école, Alva et Draco demandaient donc à leurs enfants de traiter Duffy comme ils le feraient d'un dangereux criminel.

Ailleurs, d'autres membres de la Confrérie faisaient passer un avertissement identique à leurs enfants. Jack Sloper. Blaise Zabini. Ron Weasley (quoique lui se contenta de la version abrégée "Duffy est probablement un criminel, vous ne lui tournez le dos sous aucun prétexte", sans explications. Zacharias Smith. Etc., etc.)

Du coup la rentrée fut très paisible, les fauteurs de troubles étant assommés par la nouvelle. Puis, petit à petit, l'animation habituelle revint.

Au bout de trois jours, le Cid reprenait du service, les Chats Gris aussi, et les élèves se chuchotaient des rumeurs de club de duel qui ouvrirait bientôt. La première semaine, l'Ankou paniqua légèrement parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ça marchait, une relation amoureuse, mais il se rendit compte qu'en fait, c'était relativement facile. Reg et lui faisaient exactement la même chose que quand ils étaient amis (bosser ensemble, manger ensemble, discuter ensemble et avec leurs amis, se chamailler, etc.), sauf qu'en plus, maintenant, entre deux salles de classe ou derrière un angle de couloir, ils pouvaient se toucher et s'embrasser d'une manière un peu plus qu'amicale. Ah, et l'impression de flotter sur un nuage était un bon petit bonus.

Même s'il y avait eu quelques trucs flippants, comme par exemple se faire posément expliquer par Aenor que s'il faisait du mal à son petit frère, elle utiliserait ses entrailles comme déco de Noël. Reg avait eu droit au même discours, mais sans doute plus inventif, de la part de Demy et Hyperion.

– A vrai dire je m'attendais plus à ce genre de menace de la part d'Al', commenta Reg durant une séance du Cid où lui, Scorpius, Al' et Carrie lisaient chacun un livre sur les Moldus.

– Hum ? fit Al' en relevant le nez de son bouquin sur la biologie. Oh non, moi tout ce que je veux c'est pas de détails sur votre vie intime. Et si vous avez des gosses je veux être parrain.

– Preum's, fit tranquillement Carrie en tournant la page de son roman.

– Bande de malades, soupira Scorpius sans réussir à cacher son affection.

Ses séances d'Occlumancie avaient cessé, avec Reg. A présent, il passait le temps qui leur était anciennement consacré à juste être avec son petit-ami. Petit-ami… Ça faisait bizarre de penser à Reg en ces termes. Ça sonnait vaguement ridicule. N'empêche que ça le faisait sourire comme un idiot.

Il ne lui semblait pas que sa vie avait changée d'axe et tournait autour du Gryffondor. Juste… Juste, il prenait conscience de l'importance que Reg avait toujours eue, et replaçait ses priorités en conséquence. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait laissait tomber ses blagues, la fabrication d'Onibi, ou le temps passé avec Al'. Ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il négligeait ses devoirs (sauf ceux d'Histoire parce qu'il y avait tellement de blancs et de désinformation dans les cours de Bakary que ça devenait ridicule). Et il n'avait pas non plus diminué son implication dans ses leçons de Magie Rouge ou élémentaire ou de transformation en Animagus ! Il était capable de se transformer entièrement à présent, ça lui prenait juste du temps pour se changer en tigre ou se rechanger en humain.

Scorpius n'avait pas non plus diminué son temps consacré au Cid : le Cid, d'ailleurs, occupait d'ailleurs une grande partie de sa vie extrascolaire. L'Ankou était l'un des meilleurs duellistes, et il se donnait à fond. Avec ce qui se profilait, il le fallait.

La deuxième semaine de cours, un jeudi soir, ils firent entrer Roland Rosalius dans le château par le passage de la sorcière borgne, l'amenèrent au Poudlard du Dessous, et les leçons de karaté reprirent. Roland avait prit des cours de karaté et de self-défense chez les Moldus, en plus de ses études de commerce, exprès pour être point pour le Cid. Il n'était pas Inari-sensei, mais il avait un bon niveau, et même s'il n'était pas très pédagogue, il était à la fois professionnel concernant le sport et familier avec les élèves, et ça se passait bien. Il se montra particulièrement ravi des améliorations de Carrie, qui avait énormément progressé. Scorpius s'efforça de ne pas être jaloux. Après tout, le principal, c'était que son idée d'infiltration de Roland avait marché.

Au début de la troisième semaine de cours, lors d'une réunion du Cid, les membres du groupe votèrent et se déclarèrent favorables à l'ouverture du club de combat. Il était temps d'initier le reste de l'école à la réalité.

– Voilà comment on va faire, déclara posément Demy. Vous allez nous suggérer des noms et nous, c'est à dire Scorpius, Albus, Hyperion, Lucy, Abby et moi-même, allons les approuver ou pas.

Abby hocha gravement la tête, et Scorpius réalisa que ces derniers temps, Demy avait passé moins de temps avec elle. Surtout depuis la rentrée. Demy était perpétuellement plongée dans des grimoires écrits en russe et qui parlaient de coutumes, de lignées et de familles Sang-Pures, d'étiquette mondaine, d'évolutions juridiques et autres trucs visiblement très barbants.

Le fait qu'elle ait reçu la chevalière des Netaniev était visiblement bien plus sérieux que ce que l'Ankou ne pensait. Ce n'était pas juste symbolique. Demy allait _réellement_ partir à la recherche de l'héritage de leur mère. La question qui se posait était : à quel point ? Les Netaniev avaient été les princes de Russie, mais cela faisait plus de vingt ans que le pays se passait d'eux, depuis qu'Alva était partie en fait… Qu'espérait accomplir Demy ?

Inconsciente des rouages qui tournaient dans le cerveau de son petit frère Demy poursuivait :

– Cette approbation ne doit pas être fondée sur le fait que nous les aimions ou pas, mais sur le fait qu'ils n'en parleront pas à un prof. Vous ne leur direz pas comment entrer dans l'Arène, vous ne leur parlerez pas du Cid, et vous ne citerai pas de nom. Les gens chargé de ça seront désignés plus tard. D'accord ?

Il y eut une looooongue liste proposée. Tous les Danares en furent rayé : tous les Agrace aussi, et presque tous les McAlister également (sauf Ellen, la petite première année de Serpentard). Tout comme Liam Winchester, un Gryffondor de première année : ils ne savaient pas d'où il venait, mais il avait le même nom de famille que le professeur Winchester et c'était mauvais. Les McFergus, des Serdaigles, furent également ôté de la liste : Demy déclara qu'ils avaient un oncle au Ministère dont ils étaient proches, et cette raison suffit. La plupart des Weasley furent refusés, excepté Rose bien sûr, Hugo, et Fred.

Le cas de James Potter failli déclencher une bagarre, mais finalement il fut accepté. Les cousins Bluesky furent éliminés, même si l'Ankou pensait que Matthew était récupérable. Pour Faust, par contre, ils décidèrent de mettre son cas "en suspend" et d'en parler avec James (malgré la vive opposition de Scorpius qui pensait que "NOPE, JAMAIS DE LA VIE" était une bonne réponse). Paul Finnigan fut refusé parce qu'il était méfiant envers les Serpentards, et Alfonso Arvore le fut parce qu'il n'aimait pas Scorpius Malefoy et n'hésitait pas à se plaindre aux profs.

Plusieurs élèves furent mis "en suspend" parce qu'on n'en savait pas assez sur eux, tel William Brandon, Stacy Cole, Terence Dubois, Arthur Jordan…. Mais d'autres furent acceptés de suite, comme Juliette Misty de Gryffondor et Megane Olson de Serdaigle.

– On fera le premier tournoi un week-end, décréta Hyperion tandis qu'ils en débattaient dans le bureau de Salazar. Ça sera plus facile de remplir l'Arène sans alarmer les profs.

– Un tournoi ? répéta Al' avec amusement. J'aime bien l'idée. Ça sonne très médiéval.

– La connotation sorcière du mot "tournoi" ressemble plus à celle du mot "concours", lui expliqua Lucy. Enfin, plutôt "concours violent et long". Comme le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et, attendez, c'est une super-idée d'article pour les Chats Gris…

– Enfin bref, coupa Scorpius. Samedi prochain, je pense que ça ira. Le mot aura le temps de se répandre, mais pas trop. Chaque membre du Cid ira chercher une ou deux personnes à un point de rendez-vous et les emmènera, les yeux bandés, jusqu'à une entrée de l'Arène. Je prendrai la Carte des Rôdeurs pour coordonner le tout.

Et il désigna la Carte du Dessus et la Carte du Dessous (les deux étaient détachables) posées sur le bureau de Salazar. Lui et Al' n'arrêtaient pas de se référer à ces cartes comme "les Cartes des Rôdeurs", en référence à la Carte des Maraudeurs, et le nom était resté.

Les mots de passe étaient différent, par contre. Ce n'était pas "je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises" qu'il fallait dire, mais "je ne peux ni affirmer ni infirmer aucune allégation concernant mes intentions", un truc incroyablement alambiqué choisi en l'honneur d'une certaine conversation avec Rose Weasley.

– D'accord, plan accepté, acquiesça Lucy. Le prochain article des Chats Gris portera sur les tournois sorciers, histoire de mettre l'ambiance.

– Si on fait un tournoi et des matchs, ça risque de durer un moment, fit pensivement Al'. Sans doute toute la journée. Il faudra les faire venir le matin, et les faire partir le soir.

– Et prévoir de la bouffe, glissa Scorpius.

– Mais comment on va justifier le fait que le château se vide de ses élèves le samedi ? pointa Demy. Certains profs risquent d'être suspicieux.

Nejem, Winchester… Et Duffy, puisque le prof de Potions était visiblement plus qu'un ancien Mains-Grises apathique et ennuyé. Qui sait s'il n'avait pas gardé un œil sur eux tout ce temps ? Les enfants des membres de la Confrérie échangèrent un bref regard, et ce fut à ce moment que les enfants Malefoy réalisèrent que Lucy savait, et qu'Al' ne savait pas.

Autrement dit, Harry Potter ne marchait pas avec leurs parents. Et c'était pas cool.

– On n'a qu'à les distraire, sourit Al' sans voir la surprise qui avait figé les autres. Ça ne sera pas difficile. Laissons-les croire qu'une blague est en cours. Ils sauteront dans le panneau à pieds joints.

– Adopté, fit l'Ankou d'un ton dégagé. Je pense même que j'ai une idée…

**oOoOoOo**

**Note punaisée sur les panneaux d'affichage dans les salles communes :**

_Les participants au concours de cache-cache sont informés que le jeu commencera à 9h en ce samedi rayonnant, et s'achèvera à 16h. Eh oui, il faut laisser le temps aux chercheurs de faire leur boulot ! Les élèves trouvés auront un gage : ceux qui échapperont aux recherches pourront en donner un au joueur de leur choix, et pourront également demander une faveur aux humbles organisateurs du jeu._

_Préparez-vous à la chasse : les sorts sont autorisés !_

_Les ninjas._

**oOoOoOo**

Avant dix heures, alarmé par l'absence de nombreux élèves et ayant découvert les notes des Rôdeurs, Winchester était déjà en train de pester contre le manque de discipline, tandis que Nejem déplorait l'immaturité des élèves que Laughlin et Londubat prenaient les paris sur le temps que Mocking allait tenir dans la salle des profs avant de jeter un sort au professeur de Défense.

Tandis que dans le Poudlard du Dessous, l'Arène était remplie. La plupart des gens regardaient autour d'eux avec étonnement et curiosité, mais les membres du Cid étaient tout contents d'afficher un air blasés. James avait audiblement déclaré que c'était sans doute la Salle sur Demande, mais il ne semblait pas si sûr de lui à présent. Debout sur l'espèce de balcon qui faisait le tour de l'Arène à trois mètres de hauteur, accoudés à la balustrade, l'Ankou et Al' se partageaient un croissant.

– Tu sais, on aurait du vraiment faire un cache-cache, fit Al' d'un ton pensif. Je suis sûr que ça aurait été fun.

– Oh non, fit aussitôt Scorpius. Plutôt une fausse bataille. Genre, deux équipes qui doivent se chercher l'une l'autre et quand elles attrapent un membre de l'équipe adverse, cette personne passe dans l'autre équipe. Et à la fin du jeu l'équipe gagnante est celle qui a le plus de joueurs.

– … C'est une super-idée !

– Je sais, se rengorgea l'Ankou. Oh, attend, ça va commencer !

Le jury du Tournoi montait sur l'estrade. Il y avait là Dylan Aristide-Malefoy, Alexis Jarvis, Roxanne Sloper, Stella Bailey, et Abby. L'idée était d'avoir au moins un représentant de chaque Maison, des âges différents, et des personnes relativement impartiales. Leur rôle était de veiller au respect des règles, mais aussi d'évaluer les performances. Roxanne et Stella étaient du genre mesurées, Alexis avait un œil de lynx, Dylan était un génie, et Abby avait été proclamée chef du jury pour accorder tout le monde. Scorpius songeait que c'était sans doute un moyen pour Demy (qui avait insisté pour donner cette place à son amie) de s'excuser. Avec ses devoirs de Préfète, son travail en magie Rouge et élémentaire, ses options, le Cid, et surtout ses bouquins russes… Demy s'était éloignée d'Abby dernièrement.

– _Sonorus_, fit Abby en s'avançant et en pointant sa baguette vers sa gorge. VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT.

Le brouhaha excité augmenta brièvement, puis se tut. Abby esquissa un sourire nerveux mais fier, puis déclara d'une voix qui porta loin :

– Vous êtes dans l'Arène. Ce lieu n'est sur aucune de vos cartes : ce qui s'y passe, y reste. Et ce qui s'y passe, ce sont des Tournois. Je suppose que vous savez que ça implique qu'on ne fera pas du tricot. Le principe est simple : on se bat, le meilleur gagne. Ceux qui ont peur peuvent encore sortir.

Elle promena son regard sur la foule qui frémissait d'excitation : personne ne bougea. Elle hocha la tête, et poursuivit d'une voix menaçante :

– Si vous avez accepté de venir ici aujourd'hui, alors vos devez accepter certaines règles. Règle numéro un : il est interdit de parler des Tournois. Règle numéro deux : il est _interdit_ de parler des Tournois.

L'Ankou sourit en reconnaissant la référence. Les Serpentards (plus Demy, Abby, Reg et Carrie) avaient regardé _Fight Club_ peu de temps après la décision de commencer les Tournois, et Demy avait déclaré que c'était des règles assez simple pour être comprises par tout le monde. Du coup, les leaders du Cid s'en étaient largement inspirés.

– Règle numéro trois, poursuivit Abby. Si quelqu'un crie "stop", ne peut plus bouger, se rend ou n'en peut plus, le combat s'arrête ! Règle numéro quatre : seulement deux duellistes par combat. Règle numéro cinq : un seul combat à la fois ! Règle numéro six : tous les coups sont permis, magie, baguette, poings, corps à corps, tout sauf les armes à feu et les sortilèges Impardonnables. Règle numéro sept : en dessous de la quatrième année, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligé de participer, mais au-dessus, vous devez montrer ce que vous valez.

Elle fit une pause, puis déclara d'une voix mesurée et désignant d'un geste les quatre personnes derrière elle :

– Règle numéro huit : le jury décide. Nous avons le pouvoir d'arrêter un combat ou d'empêcher un concurrent de monter sur le ring. Nous pouvons ordonner à l'un de vous de sortir, et nous pouvons juger votre performance. C'est également nous qui désignons, généralement avec un vote du public, le gagnant du Tournoi.

Elle fixa la foule, puis esquissa un mince sourire :

– Règle numéro neuf. Les combats ont lieu pour vous défouler et vous rendre plus fort. Le gagnant du Tournoi ne gagne pas d'or ni de points : en revanche, vous lui devrez tous le _respect_, parce qu'il vous a botté le cul. Compris ?

Il y eut des hochements de tête enthousiaste. Plusieurs personnes sautillaient presque d'impatience. Abby sourit largement, écarta les bras, et clama de toute sa voix :

– Qui veut commencer ?!

Il y eut un tonnerre de voix et de bras levés. Tandis que les quatre autres membres du jury allaient se placer sur le balcon, à égale distance les uns des autres pour avoir toute l'Arène dans leur champ de vision, Abby désigna deux personnes, Naima et Gareth, puis descendit de l'estrade et jeta y un faible Charme du Bouclier, afin d'éviter qu'un sort des concurrents ne sorte du ring et ne touche un spectateur.

– Allez-y !

Naima et Gareth se sautèrent à la gorge, et le nom de leurs sorts se perdirent dans la clameur de la foule. Jamais l'Ankou n'avait vu autant d'élèves excités comme ça : ils hurlaient comme des loups, criaient, encourageaient, brandissaient leurs poings, gueulaient des conseils ou des insultes, rugissaient : ils avaient l'air tous possédés. Scorpius en resta bouche bée. Sur le ring, les sorts volaient, se percutaient, étaient déviés ou repoussés, puis Gareth tacla Naima et la Gryffondor roula, le plaquant au sol et lui assénant un coup de boule qui fit grimacer de compassion l'Ankou. Mais Gareth avait le crâne dur, et il envoya son poing dans l'estomac de la Gryffondor, se dégagea, se prit un coup de pied dans les testicules, et s'effondra sous les cris de la foule. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de sa baguette, mais Naima écrasa sans merci la main du Serpentard, et pour faire bonne mesure, lui envoya son genou dans le menton. Gareth tomba en arrière en criant qu'il se rendait.

– Suivant ! rugit Abby.

Naima descendit gracieusement de l'estrade, et ce furent James et Demy qui y grimpèrent. La foule sembla complètement perdre les pédales. Leur animosité réciproque était bien connue : le combat promettait d'être spectaculaire.

– Allez-y !

Et la baguette de James vola dans les airs. Demy avait été si prompte à jeter le sortilège de Désarmement qu'il n'avait rien vu venir ! Le Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux, esquissa un geste pour la rattraper avec ses réflexes vifs de joueur de Quidditch : mais déjà Demy lui avait jeté un sort de Jambencoton, et le Gryffondor s'effondra.

– C'est de la triche ! s'indigna James.

– Quoi, d'être meilleur ? se moqua Cyrius d'une voix forte en bas de l'estrade.

– La triche, c'est le nom que les perdants donnent à la technique ! beugla quelqu'un dans la foule.

Il y eut des protestations, des acclamations, et James rugit :

– Je veux une revanche !

– Accordé, fit Demy avec un dédain royal. Mais c'est juste pour que tu prennes la mesure d'à quel point je me retiens dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

Elle le libéra de son sort puis lui lança sa baguette. James l'attrapa au vol et, sans attendre, jeta un sort à la Serdaigle, qui dévia le maléfice avec une facilité insultante. Pendant presque trois minutes entières, James jeta sortilèges sur sortilèges, et Demy se contenta de rester en défense. L'Ankou esquissa un sourire carnassier. Prend ça dans ton ego, James Potter ! Les Malefoy ne jetaient pas de sorts aux plus petits qu'eux, ils se préparaient à affronter des forces capables de conquérir le pays !

Bondissant et se mettant debout sur la balustrade (au moins dix personnes poussèrent un cri effaré), l'Ankou mit ses mains en porte-voix :

– Allez Demy, finissons-en !

Sa sœur éclata de rire (un truc à faire dresser sur les cheveux sur la tête, quand elle bondissant comme ça, ses cheveux désordonnés par le combat et son regard illuminé par une lueur sauvage, sa baguette brandie), et passa à l'offensive. En moins de six secondes, James était désarmé et se prenait un uppercut sauvage qui le fit tomber de l'estrade. Il se redressa, furieux, crachant un jet de salive mêlé de sang, et remonta sur l'estrade :

– Ce n'est pas terminé !

– Tu n'as pas le niveau contre elle, cria Al'. Laisse tomber, James !

Son frère lui lança un regard abasourdi, et Demy lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le plia en deux, suivi d'un autre coup de pied au visage qui éjecta James de l'estrade et l'envoya s'écraser par terre, groggy. Abby se pencha sur le Gryffondor pour vérifier qu'il était encore en vie, puis releva la tête :

– Le match est terminé, suivant !

Les adversaires s'enchaînèrent, se battant avec férocité, enchaînant sorts et corps à corps, détournant des charmes de manière offensive (le sort de Glue Mouvante de Fred fut définitivement apprécié, et lui permit de battre Cameron et Cyrius à la suite), testant des astuces toutes plus originales que les autres. Par exemple, Carrie, souple et agile comme une ninja, se coulait comme un serpent derrière ses adversaires et frappait dans leur angle mort. Et Naima enchanta deux gants de boxe qui agirent comme une seconde paire de bras pour l'assister dans son passage à tabac de l'adversaire.

Des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années participèrent aussi. En fait, tout le monde s'y lançait. Lily Potter affronta et vainquit Ellen McAlister, et Megan Olson se fit écrabouiller par Antoine Cooper. Livio Condor et Jason Smith s'affrontèrent et Livio gagna de justesse, avant de se faire battre par William Dawn.

Scorpius passa sur le ring lui aussi, et en profita pour faire une démonstration de Magie Rouge : d'un sort, il tailla une entaille sur la joue de Vincent Sterling et lui prit un peu de sang d'un rapide sortilège d'Attraction. S'abritant derrière un bouclier, il traça une Rune avec ce sang sur un caillou qu'il avait dans sa poche (un truc en fer aurait été plus efficace, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a) et lança son gravillon sur le Serdaigle. La pierre le toucha en plein poitrine et lui coupa le souffle comme si c'était un galet de plusieurs kilos.

– Brillant ! gueula Dylan d'un air ravi.

– Oh, je sais pas, le truc des gants de boxe avait la classe aussi, fit pensivement Roxanne.

– Sans oublier la Glue de Fred, ajouta Stella.

– Le gagnant va être difficile à déterminer ! renchérit Alexis avec malice.

Gaby et Reg montèrent sur le ring et Scorpius se mit à encourager son copain avec enthousiasme. Al', resté sur le balcon, gloussa.

– Tu t'amuses bien ? fit une voix amère.

James s'accouda à la balustrade à côté de lui. Al' sourcilla : son frère avait un énorme hématome sur le visage, qui virait au violet prononcé. On aurait dit qu'on lui avait écrasé une tarte à la myrtille sur la pommette et que ça avait éclaboussé jusqu'à son nez et son menton.

– A la fin du Tournoi, il y aura des sortilèges de soin, déclara Al' d'un ton égal.

– Ces Tournois ont lieu depuis longtemps, marmonna James. C'est pour ça que Malefoy as gagné. Elle connaissait les ficelles…

Al' grinça des dents. Son frère était si exaspérant parfois !

– C'est le premier Tournoi. Demy a gagné parce qu'elle est meilleure.

– Mais…

– Demy est meilleure que toi, siffla Al' en faisant face à son frère. Elle est probablement meilleure que bien des adultes. Tu n'as jamais eu à affronter un adversaire plus sérieux qu'un autre élève, et généralement un élève plus jeune que toi, et tu as toujours eu tes trois potes derrière ton épaule pour te soutenir. Demy, l'Ankou, moi, on s'est tous entraîné dur, et sans se cacher. Alors oui, Demy est meilleure que toi. On est tous meilleurs que toi.

– Elle a massacré mon visage ! s'indigna James, outré.

– Bien : maintenant, tires-en une leçon.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la clameur de la foule l'empêcha de parler. Reg descendait de l'estrade, vacillant, tandis que Gaby secouait la tête en grimaçant : il avait un œil au beurre noir. Il n'eut pas le temps de dégager la scène à son tour : Juliette Misty bondit sur l'estrade, baguette brandie :

– A mon tour ! Je te défie, Gabriel Shepper !

– Accroche-toi à ton slip ! cria joyeusement Cameron à son ami.

– Et j'accepte ce défi ! lança Gaby en souriant de toutes ses dents. _Expulso !_

– _Protego ! Dentesaugmento !_

Les sorts s'enchaînaient à toute allure et James serra les dents (ce qu'il regretta immédiatement car sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien). Al' poussa un long soupir :

– Ils sont forts. Tout le monde ici est fort. Au-dessus de la quatrième année, ils peuvent sans doute tous te battre. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne t'es jamais battu honorablement. Si tu gagnais tes duels et que les élèves s'aplatissaient devant toi, c'était parce que tu étais toujours entouré de tes mascottes, que tu avais le poids du nom des Potter, et surtout parce que les gens ont peur de Faust. Mais toi en tant que personne ? Ouvre les yeux, James. Tu n'es pas au-dessus de la foule.

Et Al' tourna les talons, descendant du balcon pour s'approcher de l'estrade. Sur le ring, Gaby et Juliette s'échangeaient sorts et maléfice avec hargne et frénésie, et James se mordit la langue. Ils étaient bons. En fait, des tas de gens étaient bons, ici. Ils étaient même extrêmement doués. Alors comment avait-il pu être si fort, si meilleur qu'eux pendant toutes ses années ? … Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment prit la force de ses amis pour la sienne ?

Un grand éclat de rire le tira de ses pensées : Juliette s'était prit un Sortilège de Sommeil de plein fouet et, s'écroulant sur l'estrade, s'était mise à ronfler. Gaby, en vrai gentleman, la souleva et quitta l'estrade en la portant comme une princesse.

– Peut-on considérer que « accroche-toi à ton slip » est une formule d'ouverture de duel d'honneur qui ne peut être conclu que quand un des adversaires se met à ronfler ? railla Abby.

– Comment oses-tu insulter l'honneur de cette gente demoiselle ! s'outragea Oscar. Accroche-toi à ton slip !

Puis il se laissa tomber par terre et se mit à ronfler, sous les hurlements de rire du public. Abby en pleurait presque d'hilarité en faisant signe à de nouveaux adversaires de monter sur le ring :

– Suivant !

Aenor et Al' grimpèrent sur l'estrade sous les acclamations de la foule. James vit, de loin, Reg et Scorpius sauter sur place dans leur enthousiasme, chacun encourageant l'un de concurrents.

Aenor engagea le combat, lançant un sort qu'Al' esquiva en se penchant. Mais le sortilège ne lui était pas destiné : il explosa derrière lui dans un nuage d'étincelles, et se transforma en trois mouffettes au pelage ébouriffé. Al' poussa un hoquet d'effroi et bondit de côté comme si elles allaient le mordre, déclenchant l'hilarité générale. Mais Aenor n'en avait pas fini : elle s'entoura d'un Charme du Bouclier, et lança deux autres sorts : un qui fit apparaitre une demi-douzaine de lapins de garenne, et un autre qui transforma sa chaussure, qu'elle avait préalablement ôtée, en renard (quoi qu'il ait la fourrure d'un orange un peu trop vif, la sort était quand même impressionnant). Puis, d'un grand mouvement de baguette semblable à celui d'un chef d'orchestre, elle lança toutes ces créatures contre Al' Potter.

– C'est Blanche-Neige ! s'exclama Jaime Apache d'un air enchanté.

– Par les couilles du bouc ventru des enfers, ce surnom est génial, murmura Abby.

Al' était un brillant duelliste. Pas forcément d'une puissance invraisemblable –l'Ankou, Demy, le Quatuor et même Reg le battaient dans ce domaine– mais il était rusé, inventif, et s'adaptait vite. Il fit donc léviter les lapins et s'en servit comme projectile contre Aenor mais aussi contre les moufettes, et même s'il eu du mal à se débarrasser du renard, il finit par le changer à nouveau en chaussure. En chaussure recouverte de fourrure, mais bon, c'était mieux que rien.

Ce fut l'un des rares duels où il n'y eut pas de blessures : mais le public était mort de rire et impressionné par l'inventivité des concurrents, et à la fin du combat, quand Aenor se rendit, le couple fit la révérence avec un bel ensemble, et ils descendirent de l'estrade en se tenant la main.

Le Tournoi se prolongea. Vers midi et demi, il y eut une pause, de la nourriture fut distribuée, et le jury s'avança sur l'estrade.

– Y a des morts ? lança Stella à la cantonade.

Des rires lui répondirent, et la Poufsouffle sourit. Visiblement, non. James, qui tenait un paquet de glace contre son visage, se tenait relativement à carreau. A cause de ses bleus ou de son humiliation ? C'était difficile à dire…

– Bien ! décida la Préfète. Dans ce cas… A peu près tout le monde est passé, je crois. Pas vrai ?

Elle sourit en entendant la foule crier "OUAIS !" ou "ENCORE !" ou "DEMETRIA AU POUVOIR", puis leva la main pour réclamer le silence, avant de reprendre :

– A partir de maintenant, on va chercher à trouver notre vainqueur ! Ça veut dire qu'après un combat, le vaincu descend mais le gagnant reste, et affronte un autre adversaire. Bien sûr, une fois qu'il a perdu, il peut décider de remonter sur le ring, rien n'interdit ça. Il est simplement interdit d'affronter deux fois de suite la même personne. C'est clair ?

Ça l'était. Stella sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis continua :

– Vers 15h30, on désignera les finalistes par délibération du jury et vote du public, et ils s'affronteront pour la victoire finale. Ça vous va ?

– Ouais !

– J'AI PAS ENTENDU !

– OUAIS !

– PLUS FORT, BANDE DE RATS DE CALE !

– OUAIIIIIIIIS !

Éclatant de rire, Stella écarta les bras et sauta de l'estrade, pour y être aussitôt remplacé par Fred et Cyrius. L'excitation du public, qui avait décru au cours de la matinée (avec la fatigue, les défaites…) était remontée en flèche, et ce fut sous de véritables rugissements que Fred Weasley reporta la victoire. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler : Rose Weasley grimpa sur le ring et lui balança un sort de Chauve-Furies remarquable.

Les affrontements s'enchaînèrent, plus rapides et épuisants que ceux de la matinée. Carrie tient deux matchs : Cyrius, cinq : Al', six : Aenor, trois : Naomi, un seulement : Scorpius tint quatre match, se fit battre, revint sur le ring peu après et tint encore trois matchs avant de se faire battre par Gaby : le Gryffondor sembla invincible, jusqu'à ce qu'Hypérion lui jette un Sortilège de Confusion puissant (assortit d'une attaque de Legilimancie, mais les Occlumens de la salle furent les seuls à sentir ça). Puis Demy arriva et éjecta son frère…

A l'heure dite, le jury se rassembla sur l'estrade. Ils avaient attribué des notes aux participants et Abby calcula brièvement les moyennes (Serdaigle, après tout : et douée en maths) avant de les annoncer à la foule. Globalement, Gaby et Demy menaient, l'un avec un neuf et l'autre avec un neuf et demi. Mais Scorpius, Fred et Cyrius, par exemple, n'étaient pas loin, avec leurs huit.

– Tu as sept et demi ? s'indigna Aenor en voyant la note d'Al'. Mais tu es bien meilleur !

– Ça m'arrange d'être sous-estimé, se défendit Al'. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? La foule apprécie les idiots qui donnent dans le spectaculaire. Moi, je suis plus subtil…

– Ouais, c'est ça, grommela Reg qui avait sept.

La finale opposa donc Demy et Gaby. Le Gryffondor était très bon : c'était le meilleur du Quatuor, il était réfléchi et vif à la fois, il était doué… Mais il ne pouvait pas battre quelqu'un comme Demy. Au bout de dix secondes de combat, sentant que ça risquait de durer un moment s'ils n'utilisaient que leurs baguette, Demy se dessina une Rune de Réflexion sur la main, et quand Gaby lui lança son maléfice suivant et que le rayon toucha la paume de la Serdaigle, le sort y rebondit et revint droit sur son envoyeur. Demy avait désormais une arme de plus que Gaby. Une minute et trois grosses explosions plus tard, l'affaire était dans le sac et Gaby assommé.

– Je pense que plus personne n'embêtera Demy après ça, rigola l'Ankou.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note punaisée aux panneaux d'affichage des salles communes :**

_Prochaine partie de cache-cache : début Mars, même heure même endroit. Soyez prêts, bande de rats de cale !_

_Les ninjas._

**oOoOoOo**

L'ivresse déclenchée par le Tournoi mit un certain temps à s'éteindre. Il y eut pas mal de combats dans les couloirs, car les élèves ne pouvaient pas réellement s'exercer en Défense (mis à part les Sorts de Signalisation de Détresse, le Charme du Bouclier ou le Maléfice d'Odeur Pimenté, qui avait à peu près le même effet qu'un spray au poivre et dont l'effet s'estompait vite, Nejem ne leur avait pas apprit grand-chose d'utile). Et ils étaient nombreux à vouloir briller aux Tournois.

Le Cid continua son activité, alternant à présent combats à la baguette et "autres techniques de combat". Cela impliquait le corps-à-corps (qui allait à présent au-delà du karaté : Naima avait introduit le reste du groupe à la boxe, Roland leur présentait un vaste panel de techniques de self-défense, et les films de kung-fu avaient un succès dingue), les courses-poursuites dans le labyrinthe du premier niveau du Poudlard-du-Dessous, et une initiation à la magie dite non-conventionnelle. Magie élémentaire, Runes, Occlumancie, Legilimancie, Magie Rouge, Magie Ancestrale, Nécromancie, etc. Bien sûr, les Malefoy _n'apprenaient pas_ ce genre de chose aux membres du Cid, mais il leur expliquait ce que c'était. Histoire d'ajouter à leur culture générale.

Le deuxième niveau du Poudlard du Dessous, où se trouvaient le Q.G. des Chats Gris et de nombreuses pièces vides, avait été investi par les groupes d'études du Cid. Même si les couloirs n'étaient pas tout à fait droits et que le sol était parfois en pente, ce niveau était vaste, haut de plafond, et ils avaient mis des globes lumineux un peu partout pour assurer l'éclairage. En plus, l'endroit était spacieux : après tout, il y avait bien un hall (qui permettait de remonter au premier niveau), une Grande Salle, une cuisine, et des couloirs menant à plusieurs salles de classe (ils en avaient compté vingt-trois). Le Grande Salle V2 avait donc été transformée en bibliothèque, et plusieurs salles de classes étaient devenues des salles d'études. Ça désencombrait l'Arène, ce qui était un bonus car il y avait moins à débarrasser pour les futurs Tournois.

Le troisième niveau du Poudlard Du Dessous, celui qui avait été conçu pour être un lieu de vie plus qu'un lieu d'enseignement (avec des dortoirs, des bureaux et des suites pour les profs, d'immenses salles avec un sol couvert de mosaïques, et surtout le bureau de Salazar Serpentard) n'avait pas été colonisé. Il se dégageait de ces lieux luxueux et anciens quelque chose d'écrasant, un peu comme à l'intérieur d'une cathédrale.

D'une certaine façon, c'était tant mieux : ça permettait à l'Ankou et Al' d'y achever leur entraînement d'Animagus. Et c'est dans le bureau de Salazar qu'enfin, au début de février, Scorpius Malefoy réussi une transformation parfaite, et se mit à gambader sous forme de tigre blanc comme un chat surexcité.

Bien sûr c'est le moment que choisirent les Écorcheurs pour attaquer une famille sorcière vivant dans le monde Moldu, réanimant l'effroi et la paranoïa des sorciers. La _Gazette_ cessa de consacrer ses articles au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui avait lieu en France, et se remit à parler de loups-garous, de menace et de danger. Les pro-Réfractaires se remirent à clamer que tout le monde devait être parqué dans des villes sorcières et étroitement contrôlé. A vrai dire, Margaret Fanz le déclara avec tellement d'insistance qu'Oscar, à bout de patience, lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

(Oscar avait les nerfs à vif : l'histoire de son père manquant de peu de se transformer en plein Chemin de Traverse était devenue une rumeur qui avait enflé démesurément. Théodore Nott avait démenti l'affaire, mais ça n'empêchait la méfiance anti-loups-garous de grandir).

– On a besoin de faire diversion, déclara donc Al' un matin.

L'Ankou le regarda par-dessus le pot de confiture à la framboise, et hocha la tête.

– Je suis d'accord, on dirait qu'il va y avoir un meurtre, une émeute ou un suicide collectif, au choix…

C'était un peu exagéré. Les élèves étaient nerveux, prompts à s'énerver, mais avec Margaret Fanz en retenue et les profs de mauvais poil, tout le monde se tenait à carreau.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? s'enquit Al' en regardant son ami.

Scorpius croqua dans sa biscotte, la mâchouilla pensivement… Puis sourit :

– J'ai une idée.

– Fais breveter cette phrase, sourit Al'. C'est quoi ?

– Une journée T.A.D.A.F.A. Chacun est obligé de piocher un gage à exécuter dans la journée. Pour l'occasion, on va remplir la boite d'idées farfelues. Oh, et de trucs concurrentiels, aussi ! Par exemple "choisir une personne et entamer tous les deux la Macarena dès que vos regards se croisent".

– OK, d'abord, premièrement : qui t'as introduit à la Macarena ? C'est une arme de connerie massive. Et ensuite : c'est brillant, j'adopte, on commence ?

– J'ai quelques idées de défis, fit pensivement Carrie assise à côté de l'Ankou. Mais je n'ai pas d'idée de "truc concurrentiel"…

Scorpius prit un air songeur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une idée : Stella, assise à côté d'Aenor (elle-même étant assise à côté d'Al') se pencha vers eux et déclara très sérieusement :

– Un Scavenger Hunt.

– Euh, tu peux répéter ?

– Scavenger Hunt. C'est américain. Ça consiste à ramener dans un temps imparti un certain nombre d'objets définis. Genre, tu fais une liste disant : "un chat, un heaume d'armure, un crayon, du sel, un objet rouge", tu en donnes une à chaque participants, et avant ce midi ils doivent avoir tout trouvé. Le plus drôle c'est de faire des listes d'objets complètement farfelus.

Le regard de l'Ankou étincela, et quand son regard croisa celui d'Al', il sut qu'ils pensaient exactement à la même chose. Celui-là était pour eux.

…

– Vous voulez que je fasse votre liste de Scavenger Hunt ? répéta Lucy avec un sourire carnassier. Oh, mais avec plaisir.

Tout en écrivant une liste d'items sur deux feuilles de papier, Lucy jeta un regard autour d'elle. Il était midi : la journée des défis durerai jusqu'au dîner. Les élèves avaient été prévenus dans la matinée et, à présent, regardaient avec excitation Éva, Flora et Melinda qui distribuaient un papier portant leur défi à chaque volontaire. Peu d'élèves choisissaient la prudence et ne prenaient pas de ticket : les autres tendaient la main avec enthousiaste pour recevoir leur défi à accomplir, et les réactions en lisant ce qui était écrit dessus variaient. Certains grimaçaient, la plupart rigolaient, et d'autres (ceux qui avaient un défi à faire à plusieurs) se mettaient à chercher un partenaire.

Les profs faisaient mine de ne rien voir. Winchester n'était pas là, et Nejem devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, mais Londubat déployait des trésors d'imagination et de conversation pour le retarder dans le hall… Lucy se promit de le remercier plus tard. Genre, en ne jetant pas de Chou Mordeur au visage d'un camarade lors du prochain cours.

– Et voilà ! fit-elle en rangeant sa plume et en tendant à chacun des Rôdeurs sa liste. Maintenant, ouste, à l'attaque !

– Un brosse à chiottes ? lut Al' sur son papier.

– Ramène tes cheveux, ça suffira, balança l'Ankou en s'éloignant.

– Eh !

Al' fusilla du regard son ami qui s'en allait en sautillant, puis se mit à la recherche des plus proches toilettes, enjambant au passage Livio Condor dont le gage était de prétendre qu'il était une tortue renversée à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait d'animaux, et esquiva souplement Xavier Londubat qui se promenait le nez en l'air (il n'avait pas de gage, lui, il était juste bizarre).

Au boulot !

…

Le plus drôle était que les classes n'avaient pas été annulées. Et que la plupart des profs ne savaient pas exactement ce qui se tramait.

– Sterling, ce n'est pas l'uniforme réglementaire !

– Mais si professeur Winchester, fit Vincent avec une pokerface admirable.

– Vous ne portez pas de pantalon ! hurla la prof qui semblait à deux doigts de s'éclater une veine et dont le visage était d'une intéressante couleur à mi-chemin entre le rouge et le violet.

– Aucun règlement ne dispose que le pantalon est obligatoire, fit gravement Flora Davies. Mais si vous voulez, je peux lui prêter ma jupe.

Melinda et elle ne participaient pas, et s'amusaient énormément à regarder les autres élèves. Carrie, par exemple, avait accentué le Kohl sur ses yeux, avait été maquillée pour sembler très pâle, portait du rouge à lèvre noir et des fausses dents de vampire, et devait renifler très audiblement la nuque des gens (elle avait déjà failli se prendre trois sortilèges et déclenché presque une crise d'hystérie chez Trelawney). Dylan était menotté à Rose et ils devaient hurler "_c'est pas moi c'est elle/lui ! Je suis innocent !_" dès qu'on s'adressait à l'un d'eux : et Andy Witnessman devait appeler tout le monde "Maître", ce qui était un poil chelou mais excellent.

– SERLING METTEZ UN PANTALON !

– J'ai le droit d'exprimer mon idée de l'esthétique !

– AVEC UN PANTALON !

– C'EST UNE VIOLATION HONTEUSE DE MON DROIT A DISPOSER DE MON PROPRE CORPS…

– CE DROIT N'EST PAS DANS LE REGLEMENT DE L'ECOLE !

– C'EST DE L'ESCLAVAGE !

– Tiens moi j'aurais dit que comme ça concerne ton corps ça tenait plus de la prostitution, déclara tranquillement Lucy en se faisant les ongles. Pas vrai Andy ?

– Oui, Maîtresse.

– AAAAAAAARGH !

…

– Ce truc n'est pas un peu hors de contrôle ? fit James d'un air dubitatif.

Dans le couloir devant lui, Cyrius se baladait avec un heaume d'armure sur la tête. Le reste de sa classe de Poufsouffle n'était pas mieux. Entre autres, Charlie Mevil portait un kilt, et Stella Bailey, la Préfète, se baladait avec un pot de miel à la main et en catapultait à intervalle régulier une cuillerée sur les gens qu'ils croisaient.

La question était légitime. Deux minutes plus tôt, ils avaient croisé l'Ankou qui, tenant dans ses bras une brosse de W.C., une pomme, une cravate de Serdaigle et ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un pommeau de douche, les avait dépassé à grands pas, marmonna quelque chose à propos de devoir cambrioler le bureau de Nejem parce que cet abruti était le seul prof à porter des boutons de manchettes.

– COCORICO ! s'époumona Naima en les croisant dans le couloir et en esquivant de peu un tir de miel. Il est quinze heures, bande de couilles molles !

– Naima ! fit Juliette d'un air scandalisé.

– Ah non, je dois me prendre pour un poulet toutes les heures, j'ai le droit de faire mon fun dessus, quand même ! C'est quoi ton gage, d'ailleurs ? Et vous autres ?

Juliette, Camille Diregrey, Fred et James poussèrent tous un grognement.

– Imiter la vache dès que le volume sonore d'une pièce augmente trop, soupira Juliette. J'ai déjà deux heures de colle.

– Je ne peux marcher qu'à reculons, grinça Camille.

– Et moi je dois chanter une chanson paillarde à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce un certain mot, se rengorgea Fred.

James Potter, lui, montra d'un air résigné l'énorme perruque rose vif qu'il portait sur la tête, avec un écriteau "Câlins gratuits, je suis mignon" au sommet, le tout culminant presque à cinquante centimètres au-dessus de son crâne.

– Et quelqu'un t'as fait un câlin déjà ? s'enquit Naima d'un air dubitatif tandis que soudain tout le monde affichait un air horrifié.

– NOOOON ! cria Juliette. Pas ce mot-là !

– Quoi, pas ce… ?

– Ah ah ! fit Fred d'un air triomphant avant de se mettre à chanter. DANS L'OLYMPEUUUUUH, AU SÉJOUR DES DIEUUUUUUX, ON BOIT, ON PATINE LES FESSEUUUUUUH…

– … Oh.

– ET LE NECTAR DELICIEUUUUUUUH, N'EST QUE LE FOUTREUH DES DÉESSEUUUUH…

– Oui, "oh", fit sarcastiquement James avant de pousser un long soupir. Bon, tu veux un câlin ou merde ?

– Merde, fit Naima avant de détaler.

…

Parfois, une classe entière pouvait participer à un seul gage, s'ils avaient tous accepté de participer à la journée défis. Par exemple, les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et Serpentard –c'est-à-dire la promotion de Lily et Hyperion– avaient tous un gage à faire : ils s'étaient donc unis et faisaient tous "la salade de fruits" dans les cours où ils étaient en commun (dont la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, assez ironiquement). Et la classe de cinquième année Serpentard-Gryffondor, comme ils étaient inséparables, vaguement timbrés et très complices…

– AUTRUCHE ! beugla Alan Parks.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se planqua sous sa table pendant cinq secondes, avant de reprendre sa place comme si de rien n'était. Laughlin se pinça l'arrête du nez, ferma les yeux expira, puis déclara sans soulever les paupières :

– D'accord, on va laisser tomber l'exercice pratique. Potter, reposez cette souris.

– Mais j'en ai _besoin_, geignit le Serpentard.

– Non, vous n'avez pas besoin d'une souris vivante.

– Mais siiiii ! Lucy n'arrête pas de rallonger notre liste !

– Potter, la ferme, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Carter, est-ce que je veux savoir d'où vient cet excès de pilosité ?

Jo, qui devait porter la barbe pour le restant de la journée, caressa pensivement la longue toison qui lui tombait presque jusqu'au nombril, imaginant sans doute que ça lui donnait des airs de Gandalf, alors qu'en fait c'était juste hilarant :

– Vous préférez ne pas savoir.

– Tiens je me demandais, fit tout d'un coup Naima en se tournant vers lui. C'est très classe la barbiche, tout ça, mais est-ce que ça ne va pas gêner ta vie sexuelle ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, il n'y a pas beaucoup de positions où…

– JONES ! rugit Laughlin. Retenue, ce soir, neuf heures, dans mon bureau.

– Oui m'dame.

– Bien. Maintenant, si nous pouvions tous…

– AUTRUCHE !

– Merlin j'abandonne, grogna la prof tandis que tous les élèves se cachaient sous leurs tables.

Heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours résonna quelques minutes plus tard à peine, et les élève se ruèrent vers la sortie. Elle fit mine de ne pas voir que Scorpius et Albus prenaient tous les deux une souris dans sa réserve. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce, cependant, Laughlin vit nettement l'Ankou Malefoy se précipiter vers un groupe de Poufsouffle qui passait dans le couloir.

– Hey les mecs, on est potes, non ?

– Oulà, j'aime pas cette entrée en matière, fit Chiara d'un air méfiant.

– C'est une question de vie ou de mort, j'ai besoin de vos chaussettes gauches.

…

– Rah, c'est pas vrai, ragea Lucy tandis que l'Ankou et Al' jetaient en même temps un soutien-gorge (blanc pour l'Ankou, bleu pour Al') sur leurs piles d'objets respectives. J'ai beau rallonger la liste, vous arrivez toujours en même temps. J'étais sûre que le coup des soutifs, pourtant…

– Plus jamais, grogna Scorpius. Essaie donc de faire comprendre à une fille que tu t'intéresses à ses sous-vêtements et à rien d'autre…

– Parle pour toi, soupira Al'. Je me suis fait prendre par Aenor. J'ai honnêtement cru que j'allais finir pendu au lustre du hall. Ci-gît Albus Potter, foudroyé par sa propre bêtise et un mauvais timing.

Scorpius gloussa, puis le silence tomba sur leur petit groupe un instant, tandis que les deux Rôdeurs reprenaient leurs souffles. Ils suivirent des yeux Alan, vêtu d'une grande cape orange rayée de noir façon tigre, qui passa en sautillant et en chantant "C'est merveilleux d'être un tigre car les tigres sont merveilleux leur queue est très élastique…" tandis que Devon le suivait en distribuant des tracts de pub pour Winnie l'Ourson, puis Lucy soupira :

– Bon, d'accord. Il va falloir faire vite, la journée est presque finie.

Ils étaient dans le grand hall et de plus en plus de gens, aux accoutrements parfois étranges et aux actions souvent complètement farfelues, entraient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Lucy était debout contre un mur près de la porte, et les deux garçons étaient avachis à ses pieds, à côté de leur piles de trophées (qui incluaient, outre un pommeau de douche, des chaussettes de Poufsouffle, des boutons de manchette, une cravate de Serdaigle, et une souris qui s'était depuis longtemps échappée, une boule de cristal piquée à la classe de Divination, au moins une douzaine d'œufs et trois bottes de radis).

– Très bien, finit par dire la jeune Zabini. Un dernier truc pour vous départager. Ramenez-moi un tube de rouge à lèvres. Il y a un groupe de filles de sixièmes années par là, ça va être une épreuve de vitesse et…

– Pas besoin, fit Al' fièrement en sortant l'objet demandé de sa poche. Tadaaam ! Couleur fleur de cerisier.

– … Tu te travestis ? fit l'Ankou d'un air sincèrement intéressé.

– Non, débile, je l'ai récupéré parce qu'Aenor l'avait oublié sur le bureau et je voulais le lui rendre.

– Zut, l'hypothèse du travestissement était tellement meilleure…

– COCORICO, bande de ragondins puants, de pisseuses décaties et de tas de truites arriérées ! Il est vingt heures, et je vous emmerde tous !

– Je crois qu'elle est en train de fondre un boulon, remarqua Al'.

– N'empêche, rigola l'Ankou. Ça valait le coup.

.

* * *

.

A suivre !


	13. On ne rigole pas avec les Runes

ET ME REVOILÀ ENFIN ! Bon sang, j'avais tellement hâte de poster ce chapitre... Il ets bourré de révélations ! Sur la Carte, sur le tatouage d'Alva, sur Carrie et la magie élémentaire, sur les capacités d'Alyssa... Mwahahaha, et la Confrérie qui prend des mesures ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Zeidra, il y a une référence à Brocéliande là-dedans, avec une histoires de portails qui m'a paru géniale sur le coup mais qui risque à présent de contrarier les dires d'Emi dans ta fic...

(Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Emi est un personnage d'une fic spin-off de Renouveau, qui se passe à Beauxbâtons x)

OH ! Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas... _Renouveau_ a un Wikia à présent ! Bon, ok, c'est pas que _Renouveau_. C'est le _Parfum_, et une _Histoire de Balance_ (la série spin-off justement, que je vous recommande trèèèèès vivement) aussi. Si vous êtes intéressés, tapez sur Google "_wikia Parfum-Potter_" !

.

Et maintenez, passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Salut **Filk** ! Contente que ça t'ai fait rire x) Eh uais, James va avoir de qui réfléchir... Et le Tournoi m'a permit de parler des techniques de chacun. Fred et ses idées farfelues, Naima et sa brutalité, Carrie la ninja, Aenor et son talent en Métamorphose... Y a de quoi faire ! Merci beaucoup !

Je vois que ça t'a plus **Iphitos** ! Ouais, une bonne rigolade, ça fait du bien. Et la tonne de défis à faire, c'était génial à écrire. Surtout l'histoire de la Scavenger Hunt, j'avoue x)

Hello **Aomine** ! J'ai pas vu _Vice-Versa_, j'avoue. Mais rien qu'imaginer l'intérieur de la tête d'Al' et l'Ankou, je rigole ! Ca doit être plein d'explosions et de rebondissement dans leurs petits cerveaux xDDD

Salut **Line** ! Dans ta future fic, tu vas sauver Rogue ? Dis-moi que oui =D J'adore les fics "second chance" où il survit, reste un affreux connard ronchon, mais où il a enfin une chance d'être happy... Enfin bref. Le tome 5 sera complet, mais pour le tome 6 et 7, c'est moins sûr... Mon inspi se tarit et je suis surchargée de boulot... Je ferais de mon mieux ! Et pour ta question... Tu pense à Ryan ? Oui je m'en doutais xD Bonne question... Et bonne idée x) Mais non, je ne pense pas que ça va être lui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'interviendra pas dans l'histoire...

Ah ah **Mayoune**, contente d'avoir égayé ton après-midi ! Mon dieu, c'est quoi ça l'économie politique ? Tu fais quelles études, gestion ? Enfin bref, contente que le concept des Tournois te plaisent, je e suis éclatée à l'écrire x)

Salut **Automne** ! Ah ah, ouais l'histoire des soutifs donnait le ton du reste du chapitre xD Et j'attendais le moment où Demy défoncerai James depuis... DEPUIS LE TOME 1 AU MOINS. Il l'a pas volée celle-là ! Pour Reg et l'Ankou, c'est prévu dans le tome 6... Si j'arrive un jour à l'écrire... Mais bref. Contente que ce chapitre t'ai fait rire ! Le fameux chapitre 11 ets fait pour ça x) Et je sens que cette nouvelle formule de duel d'honneur va rester !

Merci **Lili** ! Oui ça faisait un bail qu'ils se tournaient autour... Il fallait bien que ça se concrétise un jour xD Contente que ça t'ai plu !

Hello **MarouGarou** ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Le couple Aenor et Al' a failli ne pas arriver (Scorpius serait sorti avec Aenor, et ça n'aurait pas marché, et ça aurait été la fin de l'histoire), mais Al' a échappé à mon contrôle et, well. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, les deux enfants écartés par leurs familles, marrants et futés, Serpentards et pourtant relégués à la seconde place. Bref, du coup c'est à cause de leur couple que le couple Reg-Scorpius a eu lieu xD Et tu faisais bien de te méfier de Duffy, il était louche depuis le départ ! Quant à Kethoum... Le mystère demeure x)

Yo, **Rose-Eliade** ! Merci beaucoup =D Les chapitres 11 ont toujours beaucoup de succès xD J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Ta reviews m'a bien fait rigoler **Zeidra**, mais c'est sans doute parce que j'étais super-perchée à grands coups de médicaments xD Les Mains-Grises, petit rappel, ce sont les Langue-de-Plombs des américains,des genres d'agents secrets. Et oui Demy s'appelle Demetria xDDDD Le soutif, euuuuh, demande à l'Ankou ! Mon idée est que ça appartiendrait à Lily Potter ou à Leah Condor, bref une élève un peu plus jeune qui aurait fixé l'Ankou avec des yeux ronds quand il aurait tenté d'obteir la lingerie xDDD Et Al' n'a pas demandé son soutif à Aenor, à mon avis il l'a demandé à une Serpentard, sans doute Flora. Et oui, Laughlin a pété un fusible, c'est définitif xD J'ai hâte d evoir ce que tu va faire pour les Grecs...

Hello **Sengetsu** ! Ah, un fan de Baby Doll ! Ca fait un bail que je l'ai pas relue celle-là... Reg et l'Ankou, tout le monde l'attendait celle-là x) En ce qui concerne Al', je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que les enfants Malefoy vont le lui dire. Ce n'ets pas leur place, et ils ne connaissent pas toutes les infos... Pour la ressemblance entre Demetria et Bellatrix lors du duel, c'est voulu. Demy est quand même la petite-nièce de cette chère Bella, et elle tient beaucoup des Black. Petit rappel, du coup, qu'elle peut être bien plus dangereuse que ses frères...

Yo **Lylylapin** ! Ouais, comme Carrie, on a envie d'agiter des bannière : ils sortent ENFIN enseble ! C'ets pas trop tôt x) Et oui, James va réfléchir, et du coup, devenir moins con... Dans le tome suivant x) Ca ne vient pas d'un coup la maturité ! Ah, tu l'aime bien quand même ? J'en prend note xD

Salut **Carminny** ! Ah les chapitres de déconne ont toujours un sacré succès x) Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Oui, j'ai un peu mis Nejem et Winchester de côté pour l'instant, je voulas me concentrer sur le Cid et puis sur la partie fun du chapitre : les défis ! J'avoue je me suis éclatée xD Les chapitres suivants ne seront sans doute pas aussi tordant mais j'espère que ça va te plaire quand même ! On verra plus Mocking par contre x)

Coucou **Simpson31** ! Ah, _Doctor Who_... Moi non plus je n'ai pas regardé les originaux. Et moi c'était David Tennant mon Docteur préféré ! Ten et ses Converses et ses cheveux en pétard, il était tellement cool x) Enfin bref ! J'ai hésité à mettre Alyssa dans la journée TADAFA... Elle aurait 100% adhéré au concept je crois xDDDD Mais le chapitre était déjà assez long comme ça alors voilà, ça s'est pas fait. ET ouais, la réaction de Carrie c'était la réaction de bien des lecteurs xD Reg et l'Ankou vous ont bein fait patienter... X)

Hello **DreamerInTheSky** ! Oui, la grande claque que s'est prise James est le prélude à son entrée dans... On va pas dire l'âge de la raison mais au moins il va mûrir un peu x) Et dans ce chap' on va revoir la Confrérie, en effet ! Mais surtout, MOCKING !

Hey **Plume Black** ! Ca faisait longtemps ! OH MON DIEU CETTE LONGUE REVIEW. Ah ah, oui, Winchester ets une allusion à la série _Supernatural_ x) J'en suis fan, j'ai même fait une fic dessus, alors... 'fin bref. La salade de fruit était épique, ouais, je me suis éclatée xDDD Et l'Ankou est comme Harry, il ne veut pas être le chef mais il endosse ce rôle sans s'en rendre compte. Il vit dans le déni x) Le cours de sexualité est un petit bonus, le coup du "attiré par les panda" était trop facile. Et la tyrolienne entre les tours... J'avoue j'aime les tyrolienne, je suis coupable. Et ouais, Blaise a dragué Nejem. Nejem est canon. Et Lucy aurait du mal à ne pas savoir, quand même, Carmen et Blaise ne se cachent pas trop. Estéban ets trop jeune pour comprendre, je pense, mais ça ne lui posera pas de problème. M'enfin on verra en temps utile... Contente que le Quatuor te plaise xD Et ouais, le cours de Nejem est fait pour faire réagir x) Les Chats Gris sont trop cool, ouais, j'ai hésité à renommer le groupe fb "les Chats Gris" parce que c'est caractéristique des Rôdeurs xD T'en pense quoi ? Et OUAIS C'ETAIT DUFFY TOUT DU LONG MWAHAHAHA, personne y a pensé, je suis un génie xD La Confrérie s'est faite doubler sur ce coup... Bref. Et ouais, le couple Demy/Aenor est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais avoue qu'elles auraient la classe. Deux brunes super puissantes, Demy avec sa froideur et sa puissance, Aenor avec son charme et sa ruse... THE POWER COUPLE. Ahem. BREF. Ce n'est pas arrivé x) Mais par contre Reg et l'Ankou, ça c'est arrivé ! Yeah ! Niveau couples, pour faire smple : Al' sort avec Aenor, l'Ankou sort avec Reg, Cameron sort-mais-se-dispute avec Stella, et... C'est tout xD La promo de Demy n'a qu'un an de plus que les Rôdeurs, donc le tome 6 sera leur dernière année ! Et la relation familiale des Potter va remonter la pente. Pour t'aider avec les perso j'ai mis un bloc-note dans le groupe fb x) Voilààààà !

Salut **Imthebest**! Oui James se remet ENFIN en question à cause de Demy, parce que Demy est trop géniale. Sérieusement, je suis contente de pas en avoir fait mon perso principal (l'idée m'avais effleurée) parce qu'elle aurait été une totale Mary-Sue! M'enfin bref. Ouais, Laughlin parie x) Elle est humaine après tout! Les gages étaient tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres j'avoue x) Et non, la Confrérie ne connait pas personnellement le Leader, arrêtez tous de suspecter Ryan! xD

Salut f**all-in-love-kyoto** ! Ah ah, t'as noté cette référence à Carole hein ? Effectivement Duffy, Kethoum et Ishtar se connaissent, et du coup la lettre de Kethoum à Duffy, c'est glauque... Très très glauque... Oui la Carte va servir ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre ! Le tatouage d'Alva est expliqué dans ce chapitre x) Et oui le Patronus d'Alva et celui de Draco ont changé x) Et non ce n'est pas Paloma ! Par contre garde Vera à l'oeil, je compte semer des indices sur elle dans le tome 6... Pour Reg et l'Ankou MWAHAHAHAHA, j'adore leur couple, ils sont trop mimi x) Rassure-toi je ne vais pas les faire exploser en vol... pas tout de suite du moins.

.

Et le chapitre...

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** La Cassiopée Black mentionnée ici apparaît réellement dans l'arbre généalogique des Black ! Je me suis dit que eh, ils ne pouvaient pas tous avoir été des tarés extrémistes comme Bella ou des héros comme Regulus. Il faut aussi quelques rusés comme Narcissa…

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Spéciale mention à Alyssa Mocking dans ce chapitre ! Car elle est un personnage vraiment récurent. Et je l'adore. Elle est encore plus drôle dans ma fic sur _Supernatural_ (où elle est un démon des carrefours qui surgit de nulle part pour tacler ses confrères et prendre leurs contrats. Et où elle rencontre Astrid, alias Sealiah, ange en cavale avec une case en moins, très Koenig xD), mais dans _Renouveau_, elle est quand même géniale xD

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** La toute fin du chap' ne sert à rien, sinon à vous donner des leçons de relations conjugales… Non, non, ne me frappez pas ! x) Je rigole. Il faut bien que j'explore les pensées et les réalisations de l'Ankou, vu qu'il est impliqué pour la première fois dans une relation romantique. Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà été, ça inclus tous les bugs comme _"est-ce que je dois lui tenir la main ?" "J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais j'ose pas", "mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi, on sort ensemble, je devrais avoir envie d'être collé à lui/elle" _et tous ces moments _awkward_… Parce que faire entrer une personne dans sa vie, ben, ça prend un max de place. Faut les laisser entrer, mais pas non plus avoir à se tasser. Ou à faire des concessions parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de nous, alors qu'on n'en a pas envie.

(Yep, c'est l'expérience qui parle là).

.

* * *

.

**On ne rigole pas avec les Runes**

.

– Nom d'un Dalek, pesta Carrie.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus alarmant, sourit l'Ankou en détournant la tête des cibles alignées au bout de la salle. Que tu utilises ce genre de jurons ou que je sache ce que tu veuilles dire…

Al' leva les yeux au ciel, retenant un rire. Depuis la rentrée, Carrie s'était échinée à faire découvrir _Doctor Who_ à ses amis, et ça commençait à payer. Ils étaient à la troisième semaine de février : le temps avait été moche, froid et humide presque tout le mois, et ça leur avait laissé pas mal de temps disponible pour se vautrer devant la télé, où à lire les journaux (toutes ces feuilles de chou se passionnaient pour la Deuxième Tâche du Tournoi en France). Sauf lors de la St Valentin : les Rôdeurs, avec un coup de main d'élèves plus âgés, avaient fait neiger pour pouvoir faire une balade romantique avec leurs moitiés respectives à Pré-au-Lard.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit par dire l'Ankou en s'approchant de Carrie.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la Salle sur Demande. Les Rôdeurs l'utilisaient très rarement, car James la connaissait et s'en servait régulièrement. Néanmoins, il y avait des choses que seule cette salle pouvait leur fournir…

Par exemple, un pièce capable de s'adapter à leurs besoins en la magie élémentaire, et de résister aux éventuels accidents. La salle était tout en longueur, avec des vasques d'eau près de l'entrée et des cibles de paille au fond, et contre un mur, un pan de roche formait un immense mur d'escalade. Al' s'exerçait à maîtriser l'eau dans les vasques, l'Ankou travaillait sa précision et sa puissance sur les cibles, et Carrie essayait d'affûter sa maîtrise de la terre en se créant des prises sur le mur.

– Je rame, soupira la Gryffondor en désignant ledit mur. J'ai perfectionné ma perception de mon élément comme tu me l'as conseillé, donc j'arrive à sentir la pierre, à deviner les failles et les meilleurs points d'appui mais ma capacité à influencer la roche, c'est juste… Minable ! Je n'arriverai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit d'utile !

Carrie avait capté très vite l'essence de la magie élémentaire et ce que l'Ankou lui conseillait d'en faire, mais sa progression fulgurante n'avait guère durée. Certes, elle avait appris à utiliser la maîtrise de son élément comme une protection, par exemple en permettant au sol d'absorber l'impact en douceur quand elle tombait d'une grande hauteur. Mais elle s'était vite heurtée à un mur, et devait à présent batailler ferme pour arracher la moindre concession à son élément inflexible. Pas moyen, par exemple, de faire bouger une pierre plus grosse que sa main avec sa magie élémentaire.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, grimaça-t-elle. Ça allait tellement mieux avant !

– Une sorte de blocage ? fit l'Ankou d'un ton pensif en réfléchissant. Je ne sais pas si c'est déjà arrivé, il faudra que je consulte mes livres…

– Tu pourrais aussi demander à tes parents, lança Al'.

– Alors là, pas questions. Ils ne savent pas que je vous entraîne. Ils me tueraient pour vous avoir potentiellement donné des infos compromettantes.

– Mec, j'ai tellement d'infos compromettantes sur toi que ça en est embarrassant, rigola le jeune Potter en faisant léviter une boule d'eau au-dessus de lui avec de grands gestes maladroits. Zut, zut, ça va m'échapper, ça va m'échapp–

PLAF ! L'eau échappa à son emprise et lui tomba sur la tête. Carrie et Scorpius se mirent tous les deux à rigoler. Tout mouillé, Al' leur jeta un regard noir par-dessous ses cheveux trempés qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, puis dégagea son visage des mèches trempées avec un long soupir :

– Et Mocking alors ?

– Quoi, Mocking ?

– Elle s'y connaît en magie élémentaire, ne serai-ce que parce que c'est lié aux Runes. Et puis, elle est axée Terre aussi.

– Terre et Feu, corrigea l'Ankou. Mais oui, ça serai… Oh, nom d'un Dalek.

Il venait d'être frappé par une révélation. Mocking s'y connaissait en magie élémentaire, elle en avait même parlé, et elle avait dit…

– … Une affinité peut changer ! Depuis le début, on travaille avec ton affinité de l'année dernière… Mais tu as énormément changé. Et je ne parle pas juste du maquillage et de _Doctor Who_. Tu es vachement différente. En mieux, bien sûr, mais différente quand même ! Alors… Tu as peut-être une deuxième affinité, ou même carrément une autre !

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. C'était effectivement une possibilité.

– Oui, mais comment savoir quel est son autre élément ? réfléchit Al'. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas comment refaire le coup des Runes qui t'indiquent ton affinité…

Scorpius grimaça :

– C'est vrai. Et pour Demy et Hypérion, ils ont trouvé leur affinité par l'Occlumancie.

– J'ai lu à propos de ça, réfléchit Carrie. C'est censé être un art disparu après la guerre… Tu es Occlumens, l'Ankou ? Wow.

– Je suis spécialiste de l'originalité, blagua Scorpius. Allez, viens, on va voir Mocking et lui demander de refaire les Runes.

– Quoi, comme ça ? sursauta Carrie. Ça ne va pas sembler bizarre ?

– Attend, c'est de Mocking qu'on parle… Je suis sûre qu'elle va nous accueillir à bras ouvert, nous faire la démo et nous parler encore une fois de la manière dont elle a prétendument tué un dragon. Al', tu viens ?

…

– Refaire les Runes qui montrent l'affinité ? répéta Mocking en clignant des yeux. Ouais, sûr, pourquoi pas. Entrez.

Al', Carrie et l'Ankou entrèrent dans le bureau de l'enseignante, encombré par des étagères soutenant indifféremment grimoires, livres de sciences-fictions ou manga, et une tête de dragon accrochée au mur derrière le large bureau de l'enseignante. Un porte-manteau supportait écharpes, capes et même une paire de chaussettes, tous dans les ton violets vifs ou rose fluo agressif. Sur le bureau, Scorpius remarqua un livre de Tatouage Runique, ainsi que plusieurs flacons, ce qui piqua sa curiosité. Alyssa Mocking allait-elle leur parler de cette branche assez tabou des Runes ?

– Oui, c'est moi qui ai tué ce dragon, fit Alyssa en voyant leurs regards s'attarder sur le trophée accroché à son mur. C'était une nuit d'hiver et…

– Professeur, j'ai entendu Astrid dire qu'elle vous l'avez envoyé ! marmonna l'Ankou.

– Elle n'a fait que la livraison, lâcha Mocking sans se dégonfler. Alors, ces Runes…

Elle fit un geste de la main, et les Runes apparurent à nouveau, dans le même ordre que la première fois. Le regard de Scorpius se fixa immédiatement sur la troisième, et celui d'Al', même s'il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la quatrième, se fixa sur le premier symbole presque aussitôt. Carrie, elle, cligna des yeux, puis annonça :

– La deuxième et la quatrième.

– A égalité ? sourcilla Mocking.

– Oui. Ce sont les Runes de… ?

– Terre et air, acquiesça la prof. Deux éléments opposés… C'est rare. Vraiment rare.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna la Gryffondor.

– Eh bien, la plupart des gens ont une seule affinité. Ceux qui en ont deux sont plus rares, mais ils ont souvent des éléments qu'on dit "complémentaires". L'eau et l'air, ou le feu et la terre, ou, plus rarement, l'eau et la terre, ou bien le feu et l'air. Avoir deux éléments opposés est très rare. Je n'en connais que deux… Enfin, j'en ai vu deux dans mes bouquins. Albus Dumbledore et Cassiopée Black.

– Dumbledore ? fit Al' d'une voix étranglée.

– Une Black ? dit l'Ankou en même temps.

– Argh, fit faiblement Carrie.

Mocking, ravie de son petit effet, hocha la tête avec empressement :

– Eh oui ! Dumbledore avait une affinité avec le feu, et une affinité avec l'eau. Son affinité avec le feu a été la première, mais vers l'adolescence, son pouvoir s'est tendu vers l'autre élément, et ses deux affinités se sont équilibrées au cours de sa vie adulte… Peu avant qu'il ne vainque Grindelwald je pense. Par la suite, à en juger par ses travaux, son affinité avec l'eau l'a progressivement emporté sur celle avec le feu, et s'il avait vécu, je ne sais pas… Dix ans de plus, ou peut-être un simple événement majeur qui l'aurait ébranlé… Il n'aurait eu qu'une seule affinité.

– Qui est Cassiopée Black ? se hâta de demander l'Ankou.

Mocking émit un son pensif, puis s'assit sur le coin de son bureau. Aujourd'hui, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon ajusté au motif camouflage, mais dans les tons violets, et de Rangers noires aux lacets roses vif et argent. Sous sa cape d'enseignante au revers améthyste, elle portait un pull noir à col roulé sur lequel de grandes lettres blanches proclamaient "_Caw caw, Motherfuckers_". Winchester en avait recraché tout son petit-déjeuner, ce matin-là, se souvint Scorpius avec émotion.

– Cassiopée Black, mon grand, était une de tes ancêtres. Elle a vécu en même temps que tes… Arrière-grands-parents, je pense, elle est morte en 1992 mais je ne suis pas sûre de son année de naissance… Enfin bref, elle a fait des études dans le domaine des différents types de magie sans baguette. Seulement, beaucoup de magies de ce type font appels au sang du sorcier. Que ce soit son hémoglobine, son ascendance, son sentiment d'appartenance à un arbre généalogique écrasant. Voldemort a donc essayé d'enterrer les idées effrayantes de Cassiopée. Il était en plein ascension à cette époque : un faux pas, du genre une révélation sur sa parenté, ça pouvait déstabiliser tout son beau travail. Il a donc poliment sous-entendu que les amis et la famille de cette Serdaigle à tête de pioche –Cassiopée était une Serdaigle– risquaient de disparaître si elle lui cassait trop les pieds… Cassiopée a sentit le danger et, comme elle l'a révélé plus tard sur son lit de mort, s'est arrangé pour protéger sa famille mais sans laisser Voldemort gagner. Elle a transmis ses études sur la magie sans baguette à plusieurs familles s'opposant à Voldy, anonymement bien sûr, puis s'est retirée en Grèce, où elle a poursuivie ses recherches jusqu'à sa mort. Une bibliothèque à l'école de sorcellerie de Grèce porte son nom, d'ailleurs.

– Et les familles à qui elle a donné ses recherches, elles les ont utilisées ? demanda Al' avec avidité.

Il y avait tellement de choses sur la guerre dont le jeune Potter ne savait rien. Sa famille lui en avait toujours donné une version plein de blancs, glorifiant les morts de leurs camps et passant sur certaines horreurs. Et les livres parlaient de folie, de vengeance ou de nobles idéaux, mais ils se concentraient sur Dumbledore, Voldemort ou Harry (un Harry qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment au père d'Al'…), mais ils ne parlaient jamais de tous ces gens, de ces milliers de sorciers et de Moldus qui, par une action ou une absence d'action, avaient fait changer le cours des choses.

– Yep, acquiesça Mocking. Les Potter par exemple… Bien qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de la transmettre à leur fils James, ton grand-père… Ils étaient tous les deux très doués en Magie Rouge. Et Poudlard a été renforcé par des Runes et de la Magie Ancestrale à peu près à cette époque, bien que les livres ne disent pas qui a hérité de ce savoir. Qui est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre… Oh, le père de Neville était aussi capable de Nécromancie.

– … _Le professeur Londubat ?!_

– C'était la guerre, lâcha Mocking avec une décontraction ahurissante au vu de la bombe qu'elle venait de balancer. C'est un art gris, ce n'est pas de la magie noire, mais ça reste méchant et particulièrement efficace, alors, pourquoi pas. Donc, n'allez pas embêter Neville quand sa grand-mère lui rend visite. Je ne pense pas que lui connaisse cette magie, mais _elle_…

Avec un bel ensemble, les trois élèves avalèrent de travers. La grand-mère de Neville était, depuis quelques années, une examinatrice des BUSES. Demy avait eu la chance de ne pas l'avoir mais des rumeurs terrifiantes circulaient sur cette vieille femme voûtée dotée d'une autorité qui écrasait celle de McGonagall.

– Bref, couina Carrie. Quelle était l'affinité de Cassiopée Black ?

– Hum, comme toi, Bannes. Terre et air.

Les trois élèves contemplèrent l'idée quelques instants, puis Al' se secoua et demanda d'un ton curieux :

– Et est-ce que les affinités s'affectent mutuellement ?

– Des affinités qui s'affectent ? répéta l'Ankou sans comprendre.

Mais Mocking hocha la tête avec enthousiasme :

– Oui, évidemment ! Par exemple, quelqu'un qui a une affinité terre et feu va éviter d'exploiter le côté stable et défensif de son affinité terre, parce qu'il est influencé par le feu qui est un élément offensif.

Mocking avait une affinité feu et une affinité terre. Pratiquait-elle la magie élémentaire ? L'Ankou réfléchit deux minutes et finit par se dire qu'il n'en serait pas étonné. Et puis, ça devait être légal, pour les gens qui avaient un travail lié aux Runes ou autres magies sans baguette. Mocking devait appartenir à l'une des rares professions qui autorisaient ce genre de magie : alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

– Au fait, pourquoi vouliez-vous voir ces Runes ?

Les trois complices se regardèrent, puis l'Ankou déclara le plus naturellement du monde :

– Professeur, vous avez réellement tué ce dragon d'une seule main ?

Il était loin de penser qu'Alyssa était assez bête pour tomber dans le panneau : mais la prof de Runes connaissait assez Alva et Astrid pour savoir quand fermer les yeux, et elle se contenta donc de leur relater un énième version de sa lutte épique et imaginaire contre la bête.

Comme quoi, c'était cool d'être le chouchou.

**oOoOoOo**

**Décret du Ministre Hostilius, le 26 Février 2022 :**

_En raison du danger représenté par leur affliction, les loups-garous résidant sur le territoire magique de Grande-Bretagne ont dès à présent l'obligation de s'enregistrer au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques._

_Ils devront également y déclarer :_

_\- Leur lieu de résidence_

_\- Toute sortie et entrée de leur compté de résidence_

_\- Toute sortie du territoire de Grande-Bretagne_

_\- Leur localisation durant la semaine de la pleine lune_

_Tout contrevenant sera, lors de la première infraction, équipé de la Trace, et encourra une peine d'un an à Azkaban lors de la deuxième infraction. Une troisième infraction équivaudra à un délit majeur puni de trois ans à Azkaban._

_Aymeric Hostilius, Ministre de la Magie._

**oOoOoOo**

– Je vais le trucider, gronda Jack.

Alva, qui astiquait un poignard de trente centimètres affuté comme un rasoir, acquiesça d'un grognement. Comme d'habitude, ce fut donc les non-Gryffondors qui durent faire la voix de la raison :

– Le mouvement anti-loups-garous avait pris trop d'ampleur, c'était évident que le Ministère allait agir, fit Zacharias d'un ton sentencieux.

– Je vais quand même le trucider, pesta Jack Sloper. Beaucoup de loups-garous n'ont pas les moyens de contacter le Ministère, certains n'ont même pas accès à ce décret. Ils vont se retrouver en taule sans même savoir pourquoi !

– Au moins, la première infraction n'est punie que par la Trace, soupira Susan. C'est une sorte d'avertissement.

– N'empêche, c'est une sorte de permission officielle du Ministère pour que les gens recommencent à traiter les loups-garous en parias ! s'exclama David Jarvis en tapant son poing sur la table.

– Oui, approuva Blaise. J'ai deux employés loups-garous dans mon Département qui ont déjà démissionné après avoir subi des pressions et lettres de menaces.

– Bouse de dragon, grommela Jack.

– Et chez les Aurors ?

– On n'a pas de loups-garous Aurors je te rappelle, soupira l'ex-Gryffondor. Mais on a un loup-garou au Département de la Justice qui a disparu, un archiviste. On ne sait pas s'il s'est enfui ou a été attaqué…

Un silence lourd comme un bloc de béton tomba sur la petite assemblée. Finalement, David lâcha :

– Et Théo ?

– Les Aurors ne peuvent pas se passer de lui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas de problème, grinça Alva. Plusieurs de ses clients ont changé de fournisseur.

Un silence maussade et collectif tomba sur la petite assemblée. Ils étaient moins nombreux que d'habitude : il y avait Draco, Alva, Zacharias, Susan, Jack, David, Blaise et Carmen. Ni Nathan, ni Cathy, ni Théo, ni Kim ou Justin n'étaient là.

En revanche, ils avaient une nouvelle.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois être complètement flippée ou admirative, sourit Alyssa.

– Admirative, fit Draco d'un ton impérieux.

– Flippée, marmonna Blaise.

Alva se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tout en rangeant son poignard à sa ceinture. Peu de gens étaient au courant de l'existence de la Confrérie sans pourtant y avoir été conviés : Andrew Kirke et Cho Chang, les guérisseurs : Ron Weasley et Colleen Carter, leurs infiltrés chez les Aurors : les Koenig : Nero McAlister…. Et, jusqu'à hier, Alyssa Mocking.

– Au risque de paraître impoli, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a convié Mocking ? demanda finalement Zach.

– Parce que c'était prévu depuis un bail, le rabroua Alva.

– Oui mais pourquoi maintenant ? insista le Guérisseur.

Susan poussa un long soupir, puis se tourna vers Draco. Malefoy hocha la tête, et l'ancienne Poufsouffle se retourna vers le reste de la Confrérie :

– Parce que le Magenmagot est en train de discuter un projet de Trace globale.

– Trace globale ? répéta Blaise. C'est, euh, c'est très…

– Il faut être un sacré maniaque du contrôle, oui, acquiesça Draco.

– Euh, excusez-moi, fit Jack en levant la main. C'est quoi la Trace globale ?

– Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un moyen de pister tous les sorciers, expliqua rapidement Blaise. L'intensité de la Trace varie, tous comme les moyens pour la mettre en œuvre. Par exemple, le Ministère pourrait choisir de mettre une Trace comme celle qu'on a sur nos Écorcheurs et être averti dès que les sorciers soumis à la Trace se rassemblent ou qu'ils utilisent leurs baguettes en même temps. Il pourrait aussi mettre seulement certaines zones sous la Trace et donc savoir qui est dans ces endroits…

– Leur idée tient de ça, intervint Susan. Ils ont parlé de mettre la Trace sur les baguettes des sorciers, comme ça ils pourraient localiser les gens qui utilisent un certain sort.

– Quel genre de sort ?

Susan grimaça :

– Le sort de Transplanage collectif, des maléfices divers. Des trucs qui pourraient être utilisés par les Écorcheurs.

– Et en bonus, tous les sortilèges Impardonnables, hein ? fit Jack. Les Aurors vont soutenir cette idée en masse. Merlin sait à quel point ça nous aiderai…

– Alors, quand quelqu'un utilisera sa baguette pour un de ces sorts, les Aurors pourront transplaner près de lui ? interrogea David en fronçant les sourcils. Un peu comme un Tabou ?

Le Tabou avait été utilisé par Voldemort. Quand quelqu'un prononçait son nom, il l'entendait et, sans savoir précisément où était cette personne, il en avait une idée générale et pouvait y transplaner… Ou y envoyer ses limiers.

– Je pense, oui, hésita Susan. C'est une brèche dans le respect de la vie privée des gens, après tout chacun fait ce qu'il veut avec sa baguette… Mais c'est une réduction de leurs droits encore acceptable. C'est pour ça que je voulais faire venir Mocking. Je pense qu'il y a plus que ça. Les Runes sont utilisées pour jeter la Trace et je voudrais savoir en quoi ces Runes pourraient être… Détournées.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Alyssa. La sorcière plissa le front, puis croisa les bras et lâcha :

– La Trace est un sort de détection basé sur des Runes de Localisation, de Recherche, et de Reconnaissance. Donc, on peut se servir de la Trace pour à peu près tout ce qui entre dans le domaine de la surveillance. En modifiant une ou deux Runes… Ils peuvent faire des trucs assez invasifs.

– Par exemple, ils peuvent vous faire apparaître sur une carte ? lâcha Susan. Ou bien…

– Attends, la coupa Alva. Une carte ?

– Euh, ce n'est qu'un exemple qu'Aidan Agrace a donné, et aussitôt la moitié des Réfractaires s'est mis à tempérer le propos, et tout s'est enchaîné jusqu'à cette suggestion de Trace globale…

La voix de Susan s'éteignit tandis qu'elle regardait dans le vague, songeuse :

– En fait, ça s'est tellement bien enchaîné que maintenant que j'y repense… C'était presque comme s'ils attendaient qu'il propose ça. Pour pouvoir dire que non, ils étaient beaucoup trop modérés.

– Un show pour rassurer les non-Réfractaires ? suggéra Draco. Ça se tient.

– Les non-Réfractaires, oui, admit Susan. Mais aussi les Réfractaires qui ont des doutes, comme Kethoum.

Alva émit un reniflement dédaigneux et les autres préférèrent ne pas insister. Mis à part Alyssa, qui avait l'instinct de survie d'une fondue au roquefort :

– Oh, arrête avec ça. Ce n'est pas le Mal incarné.

– C'est une arriviste dévergondée qui vendrait son âme pour trois Noises.

– Quoi, parce qu'elle est arrivée ici pauvre, bonne en cours et plaisant plus aux garçons que toi ? se moqua Alyssa tandis que tout le reste de la Confrérie grimaçait. Arrête un peu, Alva. Ça fait des années que tu n'as pas échangé plus de trois mots venimeux avec elle.

Blaise marmonna quelque chose comme « elle est folle » et Draco grogna en se cachant les yeux. Alyssa, elle, haussa simplement un sourcil en direction d'Alva. Cette dernière, le visage glacial et les yeux plissés, avait l'air prête à incendier quelque chose (ce qui, la connaissant, n'était pas au sens figuré).

– Elle est louche, Alyssa, et ce n'est pas un problème d'ego.

– Si, complètement, fit la prof de Runes avec une nonchalance incroyable. Mais j'admets qu'elle est louche. Et que tu es narcissique et que c'est une part du problème. Et qu'est-ce qui te choque tellement dans cette histoire de carte ?

Alva cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de comprendre ce qu'Alyssa voulait dire :

– Ah, ça. C'est juste que faire apparaître les gens sur une carte magique est extrêmement compliqué et requiert un niveau de Runes et de Sortilèges très élevé, mais ça serai incroyablement pratique pour les Réfractaires. La surveillance absolue.

– Tu penses qu'ils pourraient le faire ? s'inquiéta Susan

– Normalement, non. La zone cartographiée doit avoir sa propre source de magie. A la limite, faire une Carte enchantée du Ministère, pourquoi pas… La magie du lieu doit être assez forte pour qu'il y ait une connexion avec la Carte. Donc mis à part le Ministère, St Mangouste, Poudlard ou à l'extrême limite Brocéliande, ça ne marchera pas.

La forêt de Brocéliande, en Bretagne, était bien connue pour sa puissance magique. La plupart des arbres dont était tiré le bois servant à fabriquer des baguettes venait d'ailleurs de là. Il y avait une forêt invisible cachée à _l'intérieur_ de la forêt connue par les Moldus : il n'était pas rare, pour les sorciers, de traverser sans faire attention un portail menant à la forêt invisible, et de s'y perdre…

– Je sens qu'il y a un « mais », soupira Zach.

– Exact, lâcha Alva. _Mais_ une Trace globale pourrait compenser l'absence de magie du lieu, et donc permettrait la création d'une Carte du pays.

– Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire, réalisa Alyssa. La Trace serait la source de magie en question, la source permettant de cartographier le pays, c'est ça ? Mais la Carte n'indiquerait que la position des objets sous la Trace, c'est à dire les baguettes magiques, pas les gens…

Alva lui lança un regard blasé :

– Tu connais beaucoup de sorciers qui se séparent de leurs baguettes ?

– … T'as raison, c'était une remarque débile.

– Euh, fit timidement David en levant la main. Vous pouvez me briefer ? J'ai rien capté.

– Je pense que moi, si, fit pensivement Draco. Une Carte, qui peut donner la localisation des gens sans être bernée par le Polynectar ou autre, nécessite deux sources de pouvoirs : les Runes et Sortilèges utilisés dans son dessin, et la magie qui fait partie intégrante du lieu qu'elle représente. C'est pourquoi il est possible de dessiner une telle Carte de Poudlard, mais pas de Londres, par exemple. Mais si une Trace Globale est lancée…

– Alors toutes les baguettes des sorciers seront soumise de manière constante à un sort, acheva pensivement Blaise. La Trace est un sort très puissant : il devrait pouvoir compenser la magie latente d'un lieu nécessaire à une Carte… Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Les Maraudeurs avaient créés une Carte de Poudlard alimentée en magie par toute la puissance du château, songea Alva. Le Ministère pourrait, de la même façon, avoir une Carte de Grande-Bretagne alimentée en magie par la Trace.

– Mais la Trace ne s'active que quand la baguette jette un sort, non ? fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils. Donc, on apparaîtrait sur cette carte magique du pays _que_ si on jette un sort…

– Jack, on est des _sorciers_, fit David d'un ton blasé. On ne peut quasiment pas vivre sans jeter de sorts.

– Donc le projet de Trace du Magenmagot est en fait une partie d'un projet top-secret de surveillance globale ? résuma Alyssa. Les mecs, vous avez vraiment un karma de merde.

Un silence abattu tomba sur la pièce. Alyssa secoua la tête, amusée, puis décroisa les bras pour poser les mains à plat sur la table et s'avança légèrement :

– Heureusement je suis là !

– Quoi, tu as une bonne nouvelle ? fit Draco d'un ton dubitatif.

– Yep, bien sûr. Je suis l'experte en Runes ici, non ? Alors je vous informe que personne au Ministère n'a la compétence en Runes pour vous faire une Carte basé sur la Trace. Genre, littéralement, personne. Mis à part moi bien sûr, parce que je suis cool comme ça.

Alva leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

– Tu passes définitivement trop de temps avec Astrid… Mais bref. Tu es sûre de ton coup ?

– Ouaip !

– Personne à Pendragon ou ailleurs ne pourrait faire ça, vraiment ? insista Susan.

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel, et exposa :

– J'ai une formation en Runes fondée sur l'enseignement britannique, l'enseignement grec, quelques bribes de japonais et une bonne dose de franco-germanique. Je suis la meilleure. Mes profs sont tous en retraite, ou morts, je vérifierai. En Grèce, avec l'économie Moldue qui se casse la figure, il y a eu des répercussions dans le monde magique et les classes de Runes se sont drastiquement appauvries. En Grande-Bretagne, votre culture Runique n'a cessé de décliner : dans les années 1970 ou 1980, c'était limite, mais avec la chute des grandes lignées de Sang-Purs en 1981, et ensuite après l'Année des Ténèbres en 1997 ? Pas moyens de faire une Carte avec vos connaissances ! Et comme il n'existe pas de Carte datant d'avant 1981, que je sache, vous avez peu de chance que : un, le Ministère la trouve, deux un génie la comprenne, trois, qu'ils trouvent un expert pour créer une nouvelle Carte, et quatre, qu'ils trouvent un autre expert pour connecter ladite Carte à la Trace.

Alva leva la main :

– Très rassurant, miss miracle, mais il existe une carte datant d'avant 1980. Une Carte de Poudlard. C'est le père de Potter et ses amis qui l'ont dessiné durant leur scolarité, donc elle doit avoir été finie dans les années… 1970 ?

– Oui, fit pensivement Blaise en calculant. Les parents de Potter sont morts en 81, ils avaient vingt-et-un ans, donc ils ont fini leur scolarité en 1977.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alyssa, qui faisait légèrement la tête, et la sorcière aux cheveux méchés de rose admit à contrecœur :

– OK, cette Carte pourrait être viable et utilisable par les grands méchants Réfractaires. Mais c'est Potter qui l'a, non ? Aucune chance qu'ils la filent à un Réfractaire.

– Mis à part Kethoum, marmonna Alva.

Puis elle sursauta parce qu'Alyssa lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table. Imperturbable, la prof de Runes hocha la tête :

– De plus, même si cette Carte est fonctionnelle… Peu de gens sont assez doués en Runes pour pouvoir s'en inspirer. Mis à part moi, il y Alva, Nathan… Demy et Scorpius, ou Dylan peut-être, s'ils s'y mettent ensemble… Je ne pense pas avoir d'élève assez doué à Poudlard. Enfin bref, même si un Réfractaire a le niveau, aucun n'a _l'inventivité_ pour créer une Carte de la Grande-Bretagne reliée à la Trace en s'inspirant d'une Carte d'un château. Il faudrait, pffff… Un expert en Runes, plusieurs spécialistes des Cartes enchantés, un chef d'équipe non-conformiste –ce qu'il n'y a pas au Ministère que je sache–, et la personne qui a jeté la Trace.

– Mais ça reste possible, lâcha Alva.

– Arrête d'être si optimiste, tu vas te froisser un muscle, marmonna Alyssa.

– Je suis d'accord avec l'énergumène, fit Susan avec un mince sourire. Les chances sont faibles, d'autant plus que traditionnellement, c'est le Ministre qui jette la Trace, et qu'Hostilius n'est pas assez impliqué dans la conspiration des Réfractaires pour qu'ils l'embarquent dans leur projet de surveillance globale.

– Donc, pas de Carte ? voulut savoir Jack.

– Pas de Carte, confirma joyeusement Blaise. Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Puis Draco se racla la gorge et les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Malefoy avait l'air grave, le front plissé et son regard gris indéchiffrable. Alyssa cligna des yeux, et soudain, elle se souvent du jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence et d'épreuves éprouvantes, au corps maigre et au sourire narquois malgré son teint blême, qui sortait avec Alva alors que celle-ci n'était qu'une étudiante avec qui Alyssa partageait sa classe de Runes. Le contraste entre le jeune Draco d'alors et le chef d'aujourd'hui était frappant.

– Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs. Hostilius peut être manipulé. De plus nous ignorons les compétences exactes de nombreux Réfractaires, comme Lowell Agrace, Auguste Danares, ceux qui sont venus d'Europe avec eux… Ou même Duffy. Ils pourraient tous avoir les compétences nécessaires.

Alyssa grimaça. Alva l'avait informé de l'allégeance de Duffy avant de lui proposer de rejoindre officiellement la Confrérie. C'était en fait la principale raison de cette offre : les Réfractaires avaient un pion dans la place, la Confrérie se devait d'en avoir un aussi. Enfin bref, le principal était : Alyssa ne digérait pas d'avoir été bernée par cet ex-Mains-Grises maladif et moche puant les potions fermentées.

– Alors quoi ?

– On vole la Carte de Potter, fit simplement Draco. Et dans le doute, je voudrais que tout le monde s'entraîne à pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

Alyssa émit un reniflement supérieur, et Alva vit ses soupçons confirmés. A tous les coups, son amie savait se battre uniquement à coups de Runes et la baguette pouvait carrément devenir une option pour elle…

– Et comment on va voler la Carte de Potter ? s'enquit Blaise avec intérêt. Parce que s'il faut entrer par effraction, je te préviens, ça sera sans moi.

– Trouillard, se moqua David.

– Je tiens à la vie ! se défendit le métis. Qui sait quels genres de protections gardent la maison du grand manitou des Aurors ?

– Un verrou Moldu, sans doute, marmonna Alva qui avait une assez piètre opinion d'Harry.

Ils avaient beau s'être bien entendu à la fac, leur année ensemble à Poudlard avait ancré en elle l'idée selon laquelle Harry était un idiot. Par la suite, avec son obstination à fermer les yeux sur ce qui le dérangeait, ça s'était confirmé. Potter avait eu une vie éprouvante : mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se conforter dans une utopie. Après l'interrogation de Djar et leur découverte de ce qui promettait d'être une conspiration, Harry s'était indigné, mais très vite sa peur et sa lassitude avaient repris le dessus : son obstination à faire les choses "légalement" n'était qu'une façon de ne pas voir ce qui se passait dans les coulisses…

Oui, Harry avait des soucis, et cette histoire de Réfractaires avait bien des chances de déclencher un stress post-traumatique digne d'un vétéran de guerre. Mais Alva avait exactement le même genre de problème, elle aussi. Elle avait vu son univers s'écrouler, avait frôlé la folie, avait connue la peur d'être une proie, et avait commis un meurtre, un parricide. Elle en faisait parfois encore des cauchemars. Mais elle s'était quand même jetée dans le combat à pieds joints.

Elle y était allée d'un coup, comme on se jette à l'eau, parce que si elle hésitait, elle savait que la peur la pétrifierait. Elle ne voulait pas revivre la guerre, jamais. Mais à présent elle y était, et c'était comme d'apprendre à nager : on n'oubliait pas les réflexes, les instincts. A présent, elle était dans son élément.

Et Harry, lui qui n'avait pas plongé, était toujours pétrifié sur le bord, et Alva éprouvait pour lui mépris d'autant plus grand. Même Draco (et Alva savait bien que le courage n'était pas la plus grande qualité de son mari) avait fait le grand saut. Qui était l'Élu, hein ? Qui était censé être le héros ?

– On demandera à Weasley, décida Draco.

– Sérieusement ?!

Malefoy hocha la tête avec sérieux :

– Kethoum est Réfractaire à présent. Potter est tout seul. Il est temps qu'on commence à le tirer de notre côté. Le risque qu'il lui arrive des bricoles est plus important que le risque que les Réfractaires s'en prennent à Weasley pour les séparer.

– Voilà qui va ravir Ron, sourit Blaise.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à Ronald Weasley :**

_Salut Weasley,_

_Il est possible que Potter se fasse embarquer dans les ennuis. Je ne peux pas te donner plus d'information mais les Réfractaires pourraient vouloir, entre autre, utiliser sa Carte enchantée pour créer un système de surveillance global, et je ne pense pas que Potter se laissera faire._

_Je sais que je t'avais dit de garder tes distances, mais le risque a changé. Peux-tu enterrer la hache de guerre avec lui ?_

_D. M._

**ooo**

**Lettre de Ronald Weasley à Draco Malefoy :**

_Désolé pour le délai de réponse. J'ai écrit deux lettres à Harry pour l'inviter : aucune réponse. J'étais prêt à abandonner, mais je me suis souvenus de quelque chose qui lui a échappé, le jour de l'attaque de Godric's Hollow. Jamais il n'a reçu mes missives depuis son divorce. Je pense que quelqu'un surveille son courrier._

_Je lui ai demandé en personne d'aller boire un verre, sous prétexte de discuter de ma nouvelle recrue (Joey Cole, que sais-tu de lui ?) et il a immédiatement accepté. Quelqu'un intercepte définitivement ses chouettes. Les ennuis dont tu parles ont déjà commencé._

_Je vais renouer avec Harry, et pas seulement pour la Confrérie : c'est mon ami et je me dois de lui remettre les idées en place. Et puis, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Hawking. Kethoum est beaucoup trop impliquée pour ne pas être louche._

_R. W._

**ooo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à Ronald Weasley :**

_Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus alarmant : que tu encourages la paranoïa d'Alva ou que les Réfractaires nous aient déjà doublés… Dépêche-toi de prendre la Carte : ils ont peut-être déjà mis la main dessus._

_D. M._

**oOoOoOo**

Scorpius bâilla puis se frotta les yeux, avant de se remettre à lire son livre de Métamorphose avec obstination. Al' était un peu plus avancé et était presque arrivé à la conclusion de son brouillon, tandis que l'Ankou n'en était même pas à la moitié.

– Je hais la Métamorphose.

– Tu as bien réussi à devenir Animagus, lâcha Al' en changeant la cartouche de son stylo-plume.

– Et ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir, marmonna l'Ankou. Je suis à peu près aussi doué que ma mère à ce niveau…

– Et ta mère n'est pas Animagus peut-être ? s'esclaffa Al'. Tu me l'as dit il y a des années.

Scorpius lui tira la langue, puis repoussa son bouquin de Métamorphose. Al' et lui se trouvaient dans leur labo, au milieu de leurs livres de cours. Ils devaient finir leurs devoirs avant de se remettre à créer des Onibi. Ils avaient épuisé leur stock le premier jour de Mars, en mettant la zizanie en classe d'Histoire, une semaine plus tôt. Avec les BUSES qui approchaient, leur promotion devait travailler comme des fous pour boucler la masse colossale de devoirs qu'ils avaient, plus faire leurs révisions… Et nombre d'entre eux devaient concilier ça avec le Cid : combats, leçons, théories et études. Et les Tournois, bien sûr… Ils en avaient fait deux au cours de cette semaine-ci, un le mercredi et un autre qui avait duré une grande partie du vendredi soir, se terminant aux petites heures du matin.

– Ma mère est Animagus, convint Scorpius. Mais elle a triché.

– Triché ? s'esclaffa Al'. Comment tu peux tricher ?

Scorpius plissa le nez :

– Tu te souviens de ce que Demy a dit du Tatouage Runique au Cid, il y a… Deux, trois semaines ?

– Que c'est un Tatouage impliquant des Runes, une encre-potion, et un sort, récita Albus. Leur puissance et leur degré de noirceur varie, un peu comme les Sortilèges, les Potions… Ah, et certains tatouages peuvent être définitifs, comme la Marque des Ténèbres. Chaque personne ne peut en avoir qu'un.

– Voilà, acquiesça Scorpius. Sauf que la Marque des Ténèbres n'a pas utilisé d'Encre mais l'essence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui est absolument dégueu et malsain et n'en fait pas un réel Tatouage Runique, mais _bref_. Les Tatouages définitifs sont… Comme une baguette qui ne peut jeter qu'un seul sort. Tu vois ?

Al' réfléchit quelques instants, faisant machinalement tourner le bouchon de son stylo-plume argenté entre ses doigts, avant d'écarquiller les yeux :

– Ta mère a un Tatouage Runique qui lui permet de se transformer en Animagus ?

– C'est ça, acquiesça Scorpius. Dans son dos.

Al' contempla l'idée un instant, pensif, avant de demander avec curiosité :

– Mais pourquoi ta mère a utilisé un Tatouage Runique pour ça ? Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas mieux valu d'apprendre à devenir Animagi de manière… Conventionnelle, et de garder son Tatouage pur un truc plus utile, comme… Ça existe, un Tatouage qui te permet d'attirer ta baguette à toi quand tu es désarmé ?

– Sans doute, sourit l'Ankou avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais ma mère était pressée. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais bon, bref, son père, mon grand-père, était un Mangemort, et elle a fait le premier Tatouage auquel elle pensait pour en avoir un et être incapable de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres.

– Ah, lâcha Al' sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Il inscrivit une dernière phrase sur son brouillon puis fit glisser la copie jusqu'à son meilleur ami, qui se jeta dessus et se hâta de lire, tandis qu'Albus prenait son propre brouillon à demi-achevé et le relisait. Au bout de dix secondes à peine, le jeune Potter était déjà en train de rajouter des annotations. Scorpius roula des yeux et, après avoir terminé de lire, se contenta de pointer :

– Ton paragraphe sur le changement de texture est un peu court. Tu pourrais l'étoffer avec un exemple. Comme, euh, la transition de la pierre à l'écaille quand il faut transformer un galet en tortue ?

– Bonne idée. Par contre, toi… Tu auras un D avec un truc pareil.

– Eh, il n'est pas fini ! protesta l'Ankou en essayant de lui reprendre sa feuille.

– Sérieusement, continua Al' en tenant le brouillon hors d'atteinte. Ton passage sur l'influence de la symbolique est bonne, mais sérieusement, prendre un cochon comme exemple ? Un cochon est l'un des animaux les plus difficiles à métamorphoser ! Pas étonnant que la moitié de ta démonstration n'ait pas de sens après ça…

– Ça veut dire que j'ai de l'ambition, grogna l'Ankou en récupérant son papier.

Il prit son stylo-plume chromé, mais s'immobilisa avant d'écrire le moindre mot et se tourna vers Al' d'un air incertain :

– Et du coup, si je ne mets pas le cochon comme exemple…. ?

– Prend le caribou, fit Al' avec un sourire en coin.

– Le caribou. Excellente suggestion. Au fait, tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec Aenor ce soir ?

– Si, dans deux heures, alors dépêche-toi, qu'on puisse au moins commencer les Onibi. Et toi, tu vas voir Reg ?

Scorpius resta concentré sur son brouillon mais, pour le plus grand amusement d'Al', un rougissement enflamma son cou et ses oreilles :

– Si. Euh, ce soir.

– Quand ?

– Après le dîner, fit l'Ankou d'une voix qui dérailla légèrement dans les aigus.

– … Cette nuit ?!

– On ne va rien faire ! se hâta de s'écrier l'Ankou en agitant son stylo-plume si vigoureusement que son visage fut moucheté d'encre. Juste se balader dans les couloirs, déplacer des armures, changer de place des tableaux, mettre de la glu sur les sièges des profs, que des trucs normaux, on ne va rien faire de, de, de…

– J'ai très envie que tu ne finisses _pas_ cette phrase.

– OK, OK je me tais, je me tais là, je suis silencieux. Très très silencieux. Change de sujet pitié.

Al' rigola, puis lança :

– Qui on encourage au prochain match de Quidditch ?

C'était un sujet assez inoffensif et l'Ankou soupira de soulagement, avant de réfléchir. Le match allait avoir lieu dans trois jours, et opposerait Serdaigle à Gryffondor. Dans l'équipe des aigles se trouvait Vincent Sterling : dans celle des lions se trouvait James Potter. Lequel détestait-il le plus ?

– Aucune idée, finit-il par dire.

– Aucun des deux ? proposa Al'. Je voudrais regarder le jeu de manière objective pour ce match. Camilla Agrace, la nouvelle Batteuse des Serdaigle, a un jeu époustouflant et je voudrais voir comment elle joue en conditions réelle.

– Tu as observé ses entraînements ?

– … C'était un rendez-vous avec Aenor.

– Vous espionnez les équipes adverses pendant vos rendez-vous ? rigola Scorpius d'un air enchanté. Ah, il est beau l'esprit de compétition !

– Eh, chacun a sa définition d'un rendez-vous romantique, se défendit Al'. Toi tu recouvres les escaliers de savon et moi je fais de l'espionnage. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus bizarre.

…

Reg et l'Ankou se planquèrent derrière une tapisserie et Miss Teigne les dépassa sans les voir. Rusard ne faisait plus de rondes, désormais : il était si vieux, essoufflé, grinçant et rouillé qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu à l'ascension des escaliers.

– Toi et tes idées, je te retiens, souffla Reg.

Scorpius retint un gloussement :

– Oh, allez, c'était drôle non ?

Ils se regardèrent, puis se mirent à rigoler comme des débiles. Ils avaient modifié la hauteur des pieds des fauteuils à la table des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle, et avaient également changé de place le tableau du Chevalier au Catogan (un tableau dont le personnage était bruyant et vindicatif) pour l'échanger contre le tableau de paysage qui trônait dans la salle de classe de Winchester. Scorpius avait hâte de savoir comment allait se passer le prochain cours de la vieille femme…

Ils reprirent leurs souffles, toujours cachés derrière la tapisserie, poussés l'un contre l'autre dans cet espace étroit. Scorpius se rendit compte que Reg respirait contre sa nuque, et soudain il fut incroyablement conscient de tous les endroits où leurs deux corps se touchaient. Visiblement, Reg aussi, car il y eut un temps d'arrêt dans sa respiration. L'Ankou déglutit, et eut soudain autant envie de se retourner et d'embrasser Reg que de jaillir de derrière la tapisserie comme un diable de sa boîte. Très franchement, les deux options lui semblaient également attrayantes.

Trouille ou désir ? Comme Scorpius était un ado de quinze ans qui vivait littéralement sa première histoire d'amour… Ce fut évidemment la trouille qui l'emporta.

– Je crois qu'elle est partie, bégaya-t-il en quittant leur cachette d'un bon. C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Reg, écarlate, hocha la tête et le suivi. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils avancèrent et descendirent les escaliers en silence, mortellement embarrassés. Scorpius avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Est-ce que les couples n'étaient pas censés être à l'aise ensemble ? A l'aise à l'idée de s'embrasser derrière un rideau ou de se tenir la main ? Si faire ça les gênait, est-ce qu'ils avaient un problème ? Merlin, est-ce que lui, Scorpius Malefoy, avait un problème ? Et si jamais Reg avait eu envie de l'embrasser derrière ce rideau et que l'Ankou avait tout gâché et…

Scorpius réalisa la spirale de débilité qu'il était en train de s'imaginer et secoua la tête, incrédule. Holà, stop, stop. Il n'avait pas embrassé Reg ? Il n'avait pas envie d'être collé à lui en ce moment ? Très bien. Il n'y avait pas de critères à remplir. Ce n'était pas un test. Ils devaient juste être tous les deux à l'aise et si se peloter dans un coin sombre ne les mettait pas à l'aise, très bien, ils ne feraient pas ça pour le moment. Ou jamais, s'ils n'en avaient jamais envie.

– Hey, ça te dit d'aller aux cuisines ? proposa-t-il.

– Tu as faim ? sourcilla le Gryffondor.

– Pas vraiment, mais on pourrait cacher des bonbons et de la Bièraubeurre partout dans le château, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Reg rigola, et sauta les trois dernières marches de l'escalier en secouant la tête d'un air amusé :

– Tu es génial. Tu as une case en moins mais tu es génial.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, chantonna l'Ankou.

Après coup seulement il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et s'arrêta, partagé entre la mortification, l'embarras et la nervosité. Il se retourna, et vit que Reg s'était arrêté lui aussi, le visage rouge, le regardant fixement.

– Je veux dire, commença l'Ankou. Euh, je pense. J'espère, sinon ça va vite devenir bizarre. Non ? Je veux dire, euh… C'est la mécanique de base. Hein ?

Reg continuait à le regarder sans rien dire et Scorpius se mit sans s'en rendre compte à babiller de plus en plus à cause de son agitation :

– Oui bien sûr ce n'était pas très classe de sortir ça, c'est une réplique drôle tant que c'est entre amis, et bien sûr tu es mon ami, enfin plus que ça, je pense, je n'embrasse pas mes amis, enfin pas souvent, enfin une seule fois et il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, enfin bref je veux dire que tu es plus que ça et que cette réplique était vraiment inélégante et tu peux m'arrêter n'importe quand tu sais ?

Reg sembla reprendre ses esprits et gloussa nerveusement :

– Non c'est bon. Je m'en remets. Désolé, je, je, je réfléchissais.

– Ah. Euh… Donc, on y va, ou…

– Attends.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Ils étaient dans le hall, pas le meilleur endroit pour s'arrêter (c'était l'un des seuls coins que Rusard pouvait voir depuis sa loge, même si les chances pour qu'il soit éveillé à cette heure étaient faibles). Reg rigola à nouveau, puis leva les yeux vers les grandes fenêtres qui, surplombant la porte, laissaient le clair de lune baigner le hall :

– Je ne peux pas croire que je vais confesser mes sentiments sous la pleine lune. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma vie ?

– Tes sentiments, répéta bêtement l'Ankou.

Oh, il sentait où ça allait. Il eut soudain envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Et en même temps, il voulait absolument, absolument savoir ce que Reg allait dire. Peur, tension, expectative, nervosité, anticipation se mêlaient sans son ventre et rendaient ses jambes faibles, ses mains moites. Il déglutit, et le regard se Reg se vrilla au sien. Le Gryffondor semblait aussi nerveux que lui, mais ce fut d'une voix posée qu'il déclara avec un sourire tendu :

– C'est la coutume non ? A un moment, dans une… Dans un… Dans une situation comme la nôtre… Il y a une belle déclaration d'amour, non ?

– On sort ensemble depuis presque deux mois, fit l'Ankou d'une voix qui dérailla un peu.

– Exactement. Il est temps, non ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas. C'était juste. Ils s'embrassaient, passaient du temps ensemble, allaient à Pré-au-Lard, mais jamais ils n'avaient mis de mots sur ce qui se passait entre eux. A vrai dire, le fait que c'était un secret aidait pas mal, mais quand même… Secret ne voulait pas dire complet silence.

Reg inspira un grand coup, et lâcha d'une traite :

– OK. Donc. Scorpius Severus Malefoy. Je trouve que ton prénom est pourri.

Ça allégea d'un coup l'atmosphère, et l'Ankou rigola. Le Gryffondor sourit, puis reprit, un peu plus détendu mais toujours sérieux :

– Mais je trouve aussi que tu es gentil, compréhensif, drôle, courageux, intelligent. Et mignon, ce qui ne gâche rien. Donc. Je suis amoureux de toi. Depuis… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas de quand tu es passé de la catégorie _amis_ à… Une autre catégorie. Mais voilà, je t'aime, espèce de blond, et c'est effectivement parce que tu es génial, mais que tu as sérieusement une case en moins. Ne change jamais. J'aime cette case en moins.

Scorpius sourit, une boule dans la gorge. C'était sincère et drôle et émouvant et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à un truc pareil ? Comment les gens faisaient dans les films, dans les bouquins, pour trouver les mots justes après avoir entendu un truc pareil ?

– Je… Je…

– Respire, lui conseilla Reg.

Scorpius obéit et inspira une grande goulée d'air. Effectivement, ça allait tout de suite mieux. Il devrait penser à faire ça plus souvent. Oxygéner son cerveau.

– Alors, arrête-moi tout de suite si je verse trop dans la guimauve, commença-t-il avec un mince sourire. Mais… Tout d'abord je trouve ton nom très classe, très royal. Et ensuite… Je suis amoureux de toi. Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas trop bien pourquoi, mis à part que tu es quelqu'un de génial et de sympa et de très beau, mais il doit y avoir plus, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi, et… Enfin bref. Je t'aime. Depuis plus d'un an, je pense. Voilà. Arrête-moi. Pitié. Ceci est la pire déclaration de l'univers.

– Pas vraiment, rigola Reg. Je suis juste embarrassé pour toi.

L'Ankou émit un grognement et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Reg gloussa, puis lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'entraîna vers les cuisines, et quand ils franchirent le passage caché, Scorpius semblait consolé de sa déconfiture, et les deux garçons échangeaient un regard tendre qui faillit les empêcher de voir la marche.

Cachée dans les ombres du hall, Alyssa Mocking cligna des yeux d'un œil éberlué, puis relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait retenue.

– Bon, je ne vais pas leur retirer de points cette fois, marmonna-t-elle.

Et elle fit demi-tour, retournant vers ses appartements. Elle allait laisser tomber son casse-dalle nocturne. Tomber en pleine déclaration d'amour était déjà horriblement embarrassant : elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui l'attendait si elle entrait dans cette cuisine…

.

* * *

.

Bonne décision Mocking, très bonne décision XD

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? =D


	14. Dystopie

Joyeux Noël mes kiwis ! Je poste ce chapitre le 24 en guise de cadeau x) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, même si c'est loin d'être le plus drôle... J'en ai profité quand même pour caser un de mes headcanon : que tous les Serpentards sont fan du personnage de Black Widow dans l'univers Marvel xD

.

Et voici les réponses aux reviews !

Hello **Filk** ! Oui pas très imaginatif le tatouage, mais garde à l'esprit qu'Alva avait quinze ans et des priorités pas très ordonnées x) Ah, Carrie ! J'ai d egrands projets pour elle, vraiment. Et la déclaration de Reg et de l'Ankou était si maladroite que j'ai du la réécrire au moins une fois je pense ! xD Quant à Mocking... Tout le monde aime Mocking. Elle est géniale, vraiment. Honnêtement, la faire prof était une super-idée !

Yo **Zeidra** ! Ca serai cool si l'histoire des "portails" de Brocéliande était rééutilisée dans _Une Histoire de Balance_ ! Franchement s'il y avait ça en Grande-Bretagne, la Confrérie l'utiliserai à coup sûr x) Et Mocking, ah, Mocking... Elle, c'est un cas. Imagine le débâcle si en plus ASTRID venait enseigner à Poudlard ! Enfin bref. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a fallu CINQ TOMES avant de parler du tatouage d'Alva, dis donc ! Dire que j'avais cette idée depuis le _Parfum_ xD

Merci **Aomine** ! J'ai regardé Vice-Versa en streaming, et je pense que les émotions dans la tête de l'Ankou seraient aussi marteau que lui xD C'est un Gryffondor refoulé alors Colère et Joie se partageraient la direction, je pense x)

Non, , Alyssa sait se taire x) ET puis elle ship terriblement Reg et Scorpius, elle va pas flinguer leur belle histoire en les dénonçant aux Malefoy ! Sinon, non, je compte pas tuer Harry... A priori. C'ets vrai que je caresse un peu l'idée parfois XD Pour Ron et Valérian, c'ets à voir ! Quand à savoir si les enfants vont être mis au parfum... Là non plus je ne suis pas fixée, mais à priori, oui x)

Yo **Mayoune** ! Ta mère est sur ?! Wow. Ca doit être cool ! Anyway, OUI tu as bien relevé que Khallia avait montré un intérêt pour la Carte avant même que cette idée de surveillance globale ne vienne sur le tapis. Coïncidence ? Uh uh... Quant à savoir qui intercepte son courrier, la quetsion demeure, mais il faut aussi se demander pourquoi. Les réponses dans ce chapitre !

Salut **MarouGarou** ! Ouais Alyssa est géniale. Et Alva mérite qu'on lui rabatte son caquet de temps en temps ! Quant à Khallia... Uh uh uh... T'as pas tort, mais il y a plus que ça ! Tu verras x) Et pour Ron, ça viendra plus tard.

Thanks **Rose-Eliade** ! Tout le monde aime les chapitres où Mocking apparait, visiblement xD Et puis il y a Reg et l'Ankou, OF COURSE.

Ah, **Carminny**, tu as remarqué la nullité en Métamorphose d'Alva ? C'était un gros indice quand même x) ET OUI ZORA A UN LIEN ! Et oui la Carte est prévue depuis longtemps ! EN gros, un sacré bordel se prépare ! Mwahahaha ! Et sinon oui, le nom du Leader a déjà été mentionné. Plusieurs fois même !

Yo, **Lylylapin** ! Cette idée de mini-résumé est pas bête... Je note ! Et effectivement on va revoir Harry. Mais d elà à ce qu'il se bouge les fesses, il y a de la marge ! Enfin, en tous cas il va y avoir du progrès. Et le mystère s'épaissit autour de Khallia, mwahahaha... Et oui, les Maraudeurs étaient forts en Runes ! A mon humble avis ils gardaient Peter parce qu'il était le "rat de bibliothèque" (ah ah) de la bande. Doué en Runes, en Botanique, les matières pas brillantes.

Salut **Automne** ! Oui, imagine la ête de Reg et l'Ankou si Alyssa avait crashé leur rendez-vous xD Ah, elle ets cool Mocking. Complètement barge xD Et fun. Et t'es pas la seule à l'adorer ! ENfin bref. Oui Carrie n'allait pas être seulement "Terre", c'était son alignement dans le tome 1 mais elle a tellement évolué que c'était sûr qu'elle allait être plus que ça. Pour les Black, Sirius ets le premier à aller à Gryffondor mais sont-ils tous allés à Serpentard ? Bon, on va dire que non xD ALYSSA ETS UNE PRETENTIEUSE ! Je crois que c'ets la fréquentation d'Alva. Elle était beaucoup plus saine d'esprit à Pendragon xD

Ouais **Alicia-Elric**, ils ont fondu un boulon les Réfractaires ! Mais avoue que c'ets un plan astucieux. SUrveillance globale, tout ça tout ça... Tu sens les relents de ma jeunesse (l'époque de Bush et de sa paranoïa, qui affectait les médias français même si j'y comprenais encore pas grand-chose). Enfin bref ! L'air, c'est un bon élément. Perso, j'ai aucune idée de mon élément. Je préfère le feu (ah ah, avec Alva et l'Ankou, c'est assez évident !), mais moi, en vrai... Je ne sais pas. Eau peut-être ?

Merci **GoogieGarance** ! Ah, cette histoire d elettres n'est pas anodine... C'est encore un indice... Garde ça en mémoire ! ET oui ALyssa est géniale dans ce chapitre, et en général xD

Salut **DreamerInTheSky** ! Ouais, tu ramasse bien les indices ! Effetcivement ils ont une experte en Runes, Zora, dont Alyssa ignore l'existence. Alyssa est nettement moins prudente que les autres, car c'ets la seule qui n'a jamais été confronté eà la guerre. Et ça a lui jouer des tours... Et ouais, c'ets les Rôdeurs qui ont la carte : mais imagine qu'ils ne l'aient pa spris que la Confrérie se soit dis "ah c'ets bon les Réfractaires ne l'ont" pas" ? C'est quand même une heureuse coïncidence, parc qu'effectivement, Duffy a des infos compromettantes à cause de Khallia... C'est étonant que ma fic soit d'actualité car ces chapitres je les ait écris il y a des mois o_O Pour Cathy, ça va venir ! Et ouais, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un à Theo x) Anyway. Reg et l'Ankou sont trop mimi x) Au fait, tu as vu le Wikia sur Renouveau ? Ca te tente de faire quelques articles ? Je pense surtout aux pages sur les vieux du "Club", comme Theo, Blaise, David, Kim, Ryan...

Yep **Simpson31**, j'ai regardé Jessica Jones ! Ah, David Tennant. Qu'il est cool et creepy dans le rôle de Kilgrave. Faudrait que je me remettre à Doctor Who, j'ai entendu parler de la "mort" de Clara et ARGH, je suis trop curieuse de savoir comment ça s'est passé xD Anyway ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Il était grand temps que Ron et Harry se réconcilient...

.

Voilà ! Alors, petit rappel de ce qui s'est passé précédemment : le Cid fait des cours de Défense, les Tournois se passent bien et Demy botte le cul de tout le monde, la Carte a disparu de chez Harry et donc Draco enjoint Ron de se réconcilier avec notre Potter bien-aimé, la Confrérie est appelée "les Pyromanes" par les médias et leur leader (Alva) est surnommé le Phénix, au grand agacement de celle-ci. Carrie, Al et l'Ankou s'entraînent à la magie élémentaire en secret : Al est déjà devenu Occlumens et Légilimens (petit rappel, il violait allégrement l'esprit des gens au début de ce tome), alors que l'Ankou rame. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a rappelé où on en était x) Maintenant... ENJOY !

.

* * *

.

**Dystopie**

.

Le match de Quidditch fut remporté par les Gryffondors, au grand dépit de la maison des bleus et bronze. Mais le Quatuor organisa comme d'habitude une fête de victoire à laquelle se joignirent les Rôdeurs puis la moitié de Poudlard, et l'amertume de la défaite avait disparu le lendemain.

Le mois de mars s'écoula lentement, froid, brumeux et humide, marqué par les révisions frénétiques des cinquièmes années (et, entre plusieurs séances du Cid, deux Tournois qui virent à chaque fois Demy déclarée victorieuse). Les Rôdeurs n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de faire les quatre-cents coups. Quelques blagues entre deux classes étaient tout ce qu'Al' et l'Ankou pouvaient se permettre dans leur emploi du temps surchargé. Du coup, James en profita allégrement pour se faire remarquer, tout comme le Quatuor, avec qui il entama un concours acharné de mauvais coups.

– Ne prenez pas le couloir du second étage, Faust enchanté les armures, les prévint Reg en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards de cinquième année.

Le reste des Gryffondors de cinquième année le suivaient, et prirent place également, obligeant les verts et argents à dégager les livres et papiers qui encombraient toute la table. Flora Davies, en récupérant une pochette de brouillons afin de faire de la place à Arnold Goodhand, lui jeta un regard mauvais, que Matthew Bluesky remarqua :

– Eh, si tu n'es pas contente, va réviser avec les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffles.

– Jamais de la vie, fit Melinda d'un ton distrait sans cesser d'écrire. Les Serdaigles sont obsessionnels, ça me fait flipper.

– Et les Poufsouffles sont complètement tarés, ajouta Owen. Entre Marcus et ses allusions perverses, Chiara qui a une case en moins, Laura et Dominique toujours en train de chipoter, Drisana qui hiberne…

– Drisana ? répéta l'Ankou. C'est pas la fille super-blasée qui pionce tout le temps ?

– C'est exactement ça, soupira Owen. Littéralement. C'est la plus grosse feignasse qui ait jamais posé les pieds dans ce château. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait participé à une seule blague, quel qu'en est été l'auteur.

– Elle est ennuyeuse, quoi, résuma l'Ankou.

– Oh non, elle a une sacrée répartie, crois-moi, tu veux pas la mettre en rogne. Mais elle passe plus de temps à flemmarder comme un chat repu qu'à faire… Quoi que ce soit d'autre.

– Encore une qui a une case en moins, sourcilla Devon.

– Ce qui confirme que les Poufsouffles sont tarés, conclu Owen.

– Du coup ils révisent avec les Serdaigles, compléta Gareth. Eh, est-ce que quelqu'un a le commentaire qu'on avait à faire sur les Sombrals ? Je veux m'en servir pour établir une méthodologie du commentaire sur les articles de bestiaires.

– Ouais, la correction était excellente, fit pensivement Al'. Ça se voit que ça été fait par un pro. Je dois l'avoir quelque part…

– Au fait Eva, lança Carrie en relevant le nez du _Code du Secret Magique, version abrégée_. Il faut que tu me rendes mon devoir de Sortilèges.

Eva acquiesça et se mit à fouiller son trieur (c'était une fourniture Moldue, mais faite de cuir rigide, façon sorcière, afin de se fondre dans la masse et de ne pas faire pousser de hauts cris à certains profs). L'Ankou, lui, reporta son attention sur ses cours de Métamorphose et poussa un long soupir. Difficile de croire qu'ils étaient déjà en mars. D'ici trois mois ça serai les BUSES. La fin de l'année. Et l'été. Que ferait-il cet été ? Il avait quinze ans : généralement, les Sangs-Purs à cet âge commençaient à s'impliquer dans les affaires familiales… Mais Scorpius doutait que Draco ou Alva le laisseraient mettre son nez dans leur business secret, dans les opérations financières que Draco manipulait avec l'aide de Lucius, ou même dans la gestion du haras d'Emerald.

Demy, quand elle avait eu quinze ans… Scorpius essaya de se rappeler et se souvint avec un sursaut qu'elle avait passé pas mal de temps avec Lévine, Kitty et Aleksei, l'année passée. Et qu'elle avait lu pas mal de gros bouquins donnés par Alva. Oui, Demy avait définitivement suivie la tradition Sang-Purs de s'impliquer dans les affaires familiales… Mais elle, elle s'était intéressée aux affaires des Netaniev.

Et voilà que cette année, elle avait reçu la chevalière des Netaniev. C'était un geste extrêmement symbolique, et Scorpius se maudit de ne rie avait remarqué plus tôt. Depuis combien de temps Demetria prévoyait-elle de s'écarter des Malefoy pour se rapprocher de sa lignée maternelle ? Depuis combien leurs parents le savaient-ils ?

Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question. L'avaient-ils poussée à ce choix ? se demanda soudain Scorpius avec l'impression qu'on lui avait balancé un seau d'eau froide à la figure. Alva avait abandonné son titre, sa fortune, et tout ce qui appartenait à la famille Netaniev, afin de tourner la page et de vivre en Angleterre (et d'épouser Draco, plus tard). Les Koenig étaient dépositaires de toutes les richesses et titres des Netaniev, pour l'instant, mais la communauté sorcière Russe avait trop d'attachement aux lignées et au pouvoir du sang pour accepter ça très longtemps. Alva avait été _adoptée_ par les Koenig pour cette raison. Il avait toujours été prévu qu'un de ses enfants, un héritier des Netaniev, revienne en Russie. Alva et Draco n'en avaient jamais fait mystère…

Nom d'un dragon. A la base, avec Lévine en tant que parrain… N'était-ce pas Scorpius qui était censé reprendre le flambeau des Netaniev, laissant Demetria, l'aînée, reprendre la fortune des Malefoy ?

– Eh, l'Ankou… L'Ankou ?

Frappé par cette prise de conscience, Scorpius mit deux secondes à réaliser qu'on lui avait parlé. Il secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité, puis se tourna vers Reg :

– Hum ?

Le Gryffondor roula des yeux :

– Tu peux piquer son encrier à Flora ? Le mien est vide.

Flora, assis en face de l'Ankou, lisait la Gazette d'un air concentré, ses feuilles de brouillons et son encrier ouvert totalement oubliés. Flora était la seule Serpentard à utiliser encore une plume et en encrier, ses condisciples préférant bics et stylo-plumes. Les bonnes vieilles plumes n'étaient plus populaires que chez les familles de sorciers qui rechignaient au progrès, comme les Bluesky, les Castle, ou (bizarrement, maintenant qu'ils étaient riches) la plupart des Weasley.

– Tu devrais te mettre aux stylo-plumes, lui fit remarquer Scorpius.

– J'aime les plumes, se défendit Reg.

Scorpius maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible, boudeur, puis chercha des yeux une distraction, et son regard tomba sur Jo plongé dans la lecture de sa _Gazette_.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant là-dedans ?

Al' donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami sans relever la tête, pour lui rappeler qu'il était là pour bosser, mais à Jo répondit sans détacher les yeux de sa lecture et Scorpius oublia toute idée de Métamorphose :

– Ils parlent d'imposer une Trace généralisée d'ici quelques mois.

– De _quoi_ ?!

Du coup tout le monde releva la tête, et Scorpius escalada à moitié la table dans sa hâte de lire le journal lui aussi. L'article en question était très court, juste une annonce d'une discussion entre les membres du Magenmagot, mais Flora grimaça :

– Ils ne mettraient pas ça dans le journal si ça n'était pas sérieusement réfléchi.

– Une Trace globale ? répéta Devon d'un air intéressé. Woah, ça va vachement faciliter le boulot de la justice magique !

– Les Aurors ont demandé plein de fois à ce qu'on en fasse une, approuva Alan. Ton père doit sauter de joie, Al'.

– Ou faire la gueule parce que ça pue la surveillance globale, marmonna Al'. Sérieusement, une Trace, sur tout le monde ? On dirait le début d'une dystopie américaine !

– Une quoi ? fit Eva en ouvrant de grands yeux.

– C'est un truc de récits de fiction, expliqua Arnold Goodhand qui suivait la conversation sans rien dire. L'inverse d'une utopie.

– Voilà ! fit Al' en le désignant. Ce qu'il a dit.

– Donc, un genre de modèle de société où les choses sont organisées pour que personne n'atteigne le bonheur, en gros ? essaya de définir Reg.

– En gros, confirma Al'. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous citer comme exemples… Ah ! _Hunger Games_, avec une société divisée en Districts opprimés et des gosses qui s'entretuent pour le plaisir de la foule, est une dystopie. _Divergent_, avec l'extermination de ceux qui n'entrent pas dans le moule, est une dystopie.

– _Elysium_ ? proposa Naima. Ce film où une moitié de la population vit dans un paradis et l'autre se bat pour survivre ? On l'a vu l'année dernière dans notre salle commune.

– Je l'ai pas vu mais la définition me semble bonne, acquiesça Al'. Ah, et il y aussi _V pour Vendetta_ ! Il faudra qu'on le regarde, d'ailleurs.

– Mais les dystopie, c'est de la fiction, fit Matthew d'un ton effaré qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il pensait que ses camarades étaient en train de virer marteaux.

Devon hésita, puis approuva timidement :

– Il a raison. En quoi la Trace va créer un monde de cauchemar ? On aura plutôt une augmentation de la sécurité.

Il y eut une hésitation générale, et l'Ankou inspira un grand coup, avant de lancer d'un ton qu'il espérait blasé et dédaigneux :

– Ouais, et une surveillance globale, et tous ceux qui sortent du rang pourront dire bye-bye à la protection du Ministère parce qu'ils ne voudront pas s'encombrer d'un rebelle. Et devinez combien de temps vont mettre les Écorcheurs à trouver les dissidents ? Pas longtemps, à mon avis !

– Un point pour lui, acquiesça Al'.

L'Ankou retint un sourire et, sa confiance en lui raffermie par le soutien de son ami, reprit d'un ton ferme :

– Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ? Les Réfractaires vont surfer sur la vague de terreur déclenchée par les Écorcheurs. Sans cette peur, ils ne sont rien. Alors ouais, ils vont renforcer la sécurité. Mais ils vont surtout renforcer leur indispensabilité et s'assurer que personne n'ai envie de contester ce qu'ils disent.

Il y eut un grand silence. Matthew avait l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Arnold, lui, fronça les sourcils d'un air dubitatif :

– Ça sonne un peu parano… Matthew a raison, les dystopie, c'est de la fiction… Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas un peu loin ?

– Qui te dit que les dystopie ne sont qu'une fiction ? contra Lucy d'un ton agressif.

– Euh…

– Les États-Unis magiques sont une énorme dystopie, poursuivit-elle férocement. On a une société divisés entre Blancs et Colorés, et dans cette distinction on a une autre division entre riches et pauvres, et encore une autre entre Sang-Purs et Sang-Impurs. Il y a même une discrimination entre hommes et femmes ! Sortir de sa classe sociale, par le mariage ou juste par une amitié, est puni par la loi. Il n'y a pas de surveillance globale, certes. Mais il y a une domination globale des Sang-Purs blancs et riches, comme les Bailey, tiens. Une _vraie_ domination, avec la possibilité pour eux de tuer n'importe qui, n'importe où sur le territoire, et n'importe quand, sur la base de preuves secrètes transmises uniquement au sein de leur petite caste, et avec impossibilité de rétribution. Pourquoi vous pensez que le système Moldu des États-Unis est si raciste et pourri ? Il s'est développé sur la base du système sorcier, qui est une fichue dystopie !

Arnold s'était tassé sur sa chaise et ne pipait plus un mot. Lucy promena un regard furieux sur le groupe, puis se replongea dans ses exercices de Sortilèges en écrivant avec tant de hargne que sa plume faillit percer le papier. Scorpius se demanda si les fameux Sang-Purs qui avaient un permis de tuer avaient un jour assassiné un membre de la famille Navajas, la famille maternelle de Lucy. Il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Carmen Navajas avait quitté les États-Unis, non ?

– Et la Grande-Bretagne d'il y a vingt-cinq ans était une dystopie aussi, en fait, fit pensivement Carrie.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, outragés, et elle se tendit, sur la défensive. Heureusement Reg vola à son secours :

– Elle n'a pas tort. La société était tellement divisée entre Puristes et non-Puristes, les premiers dominant les deuxièmes, que Voldemort a réussi à recruter des fidèles une deuxième fois. Alors qu'il avait été étiqueté comme le méchant de l'histoire ! Et qu'il avait déjà perdu ! Et été tué ! Si vous ne pensez pas qu'il y avait un souci avec notre monde, les mecs, c'est vous qui avez un problème.

– Oui, ben c'est Voldemort qui a provoqué la dystopie, se défendit Scorpius. Sans lui, les gens s'en sortaient très bien. Il y avait de l'évolution sociale et tout.

– … Vraiment ?

– Tu… Je… Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au fait que les Réfractaires vont nous imposer un régime totalitaire, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Parler de Voldemort, mais surtout de la société qui avait fait prospérer ses ancêtres et qui était un vrai roman d'horreur, rendait l'Ankou super mal-à-l'aise. Bon prince, Reg n'insista pas, et l'attention générale revint au journal de Jo.

– Bref. Trace générale ?

– Oui, fit Jo après un temps de surprise en reportant son regard. Ils parlent de marquer toutes les baguettes en circulation d'un Sortilège de Trace relativement faible, qui s'activera en cas d'utilisation de Maléfices ou de Contre-Maléfices… La localisation serai faible voire inexistante mais permettrait aux Aurors de porter secours plus rapidement aux sorciers en difficultés.

– Il y aurait moins de difficultés s'ils nous apprenaient à nous défendre, fit remarquer Naima d'un ton hargneux.

– Au moins ce n'est pas comme s'ils savaient où on était en temps réel, ce qu'on fait, etc., lâcha Owen. Vous savez, comme dans _Captain America 2_, avec les hélicarriers qui peuvent localiser et trucider tous les opposants…

– Ce film était brillant, soupira Melinda d'un air rêveur.

– Tu es juste fan de Scarlett Johansson, se moqua Gareth.

– Parce que pas toi, peut-être ?

Gareth ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, la referma et haussa les épaules. Qui n'était pas fan ? Surtout chez les Serpentards…

– Je vote contre la Trace, moi, fit Carrie au bout d'un moment.

– T'as pas voix au chapitre, lui fit remarquer Alan.

– Qui a voix au chapitre d'ailleurs ? fit Naima d'un air méfiant. Pour les lois et tout ?

Scorpius et Al' échangèrent un regard. Si les élèves de leur âge ignoraient ça, il était plus qu'urgent qu'un article des _Chats Gris_ soit consacré au pouvoir législatif de leur pays. Parce que quand même, la puissance législative, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle babiole.

– Le Magenmagot, fit Lucy. C'est eux qui décident les lois. Ensuite il y a un contrôle par le conseil des Manitous, mais ils donnent juste leurs avis, ils n'ont pas le pouvoir de changer quoi que ce soit. Ensuite le Magenmagot vote la loi, et le Ministre la ratifie.

– C'est quoi le conseil des Manitous ? fit Eva en fronçant le nez. On n'en entend quasiment jamais parler.

– C'est une fonction un peu officieuse, précisa Devon Dawlish. Y a pas de loi ou de règlement sur leur organisation. C'est juste le nom qu'on donne aux conseillers du Ministre.

– C'est ça, approuva Gareth. Le Ministre les nomme et les démet de leur place. Quand un Ministre s'en va, généralement son Conseil reste en place, sauf s'il en trouve quelques uns chiants, ou s'il veut faire de la place pour des nouveaux… Certains Manitous sont restés en place toute leur vie. Comme Dumbledore.

– Dumbledore était un Manitou ? répéta Al'.

– Yep. Sous Fudge, puis Scrimegour.

Lucius Malefoy avait aussi été un Manitou, songea Scorpius. Son grand-père avait été un proche de Fudge… Et c'était sans doute cette fonction que briguait Draco, en travaillant si dur au Ministère pour redorer le blason de sa famille. A présent, c'était hors de question.

– Qui est Manitou, en ce moment ? interrogea Carrie. Non parce que si c'est d'eux dont va dépendre cette loi sur la Trace, je préférerai savoir qui c'est.

Les autres élèves se regardèrent, incertains, puis Matthew Bluesky se racla la gorge et déclara timidement :

– Vera Selwyn.

– Tes parents bossent pour elle, non ? commenta Arnold.

Si Selwyn état une Manitou alors il y avait fort à parier que les autres pôles du pouvoir Réfractaire l'étaient aussi. Lowell Agrace, Auguste Danares… Scorpius retint une grimace. Génial. Pas étonnant que son père était morose en ce moment. Ses ennemis lui avaient piqué la place de ses rêves.

– On pourrait en parler plus tard ? se plaignit Flora. Il faut vraiment que je boucle cette dissertation d'Histoire. L'Ankou, passe-moi ton manuel.

– Oui chef, fit distraitement le jeune Malefoy.

Et les autres élèves avaient beau retourner sagement à leurs devoirs, il savait que la conversation était loin d'être terminée…

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Scorpius Malefoy à ses parents :**

_Chers parents,_

_Les membres du Cid, notre petit club de lecture clandestin, s'inquiètent de cette histoire de Trace globale. Est-ce que vous avez plus d'informations ?_

_Bien à vous et promettant d'être sage dans la mesure du possible,_

_L'Ankou Malefoy._

**ooo**

**Lettre de Draco Malefoy à son fils Scorpius :**

_Cher Scorpius,_

_La Trace est en effet une mesure extrêmement invasive et les Réfractaires ne se limiteront pas à la surveillance des sortilèges noirs. Ils préparent vraisemblablement une Carte qui, grâce à la Trace, leur indiquerai la position des baguettes en cours d'utilisation (et donc de leurs propriétaires). Bien que ceci semble très difficilement réalisable, ce n'est pas impossible et ça leur serai très utile. Parles-en à ton frère et à ta sœur : répandez la rumeur, et faites grandir la paranoïa._

_On n'est jamais trop prudent._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Papa._

**oOoOoOo**

– Et tu n'as jamais reçu mes lettres ? déclara Harry d'un ton dubitatif.

Ron secoua la tête. Il savait qu'elles étaient interceptées, à présent, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de demander avec un étonnement feint :

– Et tu n'as jamais reçu les miennes ?

– Non plus…

Ron grogna et se massa les tempes, puis déclara franchement :

– Bon, écoute, je ne sais pas comment amener ça, mais c'est évident que nos hiboux ne sont pas devenus marteaux. Je pense qu'on intercepte nos lettres.

– Je le pense aussi, fit lentement Harry. Seulement, je ne vois pas le motif…

Tous deux étaient chez Harry. Ils avaient déjà bien bavardé, et étaient à présent assis dans le salon, deux Bièraubeurres sur la table basse. Tous les sujets y étaient passés, depuis le boulot avec l'éloignement de Valerian et les progrès de Teddy, jusqu'aux banalités comme les notes des enfants ou les attaques des Écorcheurs. Ces derniers ne faisaient plus que des escarmouches brèves et prudentes, à présent : ils visaient les sorciers vivant dans le monde Moldu, et ceux-ci avaient souvent le temps de Transplaner. Il n'empêche que la paranoïa montait en flèche, et que nombre de sorciers déménageaient vers les villages sorciers pour y être plus en sécurité… Même si le prix était d'être étroitement surveillés 24h/24.

Enfin bref. Sous prétexte d'avoir fait un tour aux toilettes, Ron fouillé le bureau d'Harry dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur la Carte : sans succès. Il avait même essayé un Accio, mais sans avoir plus de chance. L'estomac noué, Ron devait se rendre à l'évidence : la Carte n'était plus là. Ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose…

… Les Réfractaires avait avancé leur pion suivant.

–Quelqu'un qui voudrait nous empêcher de nous réconcilier ? proposa Ron avec un sourire un peu faible.

– Tu penses qu'un Mage Noir aurait eu intérêt à ce qu'on s'engueule ? rigola Harry.

Mais Ron était mortellement sérieux. C'était grave, nom d'un hippogriffe ! Il voulait faire comprenne la situation à son ami. Il le devait. Mais comment lui exposer le problème sans qu'Harry ne comprenne qu'il était de mèche avec Malefoy et contre Khallia, ça promettait d'être compliqué…

– Peut-être pas un Mage Noir, convint-il. Mais quelqu'un a eu intérêt à ce qu'on cesse de se parler. Ça a eu un impact sur le Département…

– Pas tellement, se défendit Harry.

Ron plissa les yeux. Oh si, tout aurait été différent. La situation avec Valerian aurait été différente s'il avait pu en parler avec Harry. Ses relations avec Alphard Summers aussi. Ils auraient été deux à l'observer et à faire semblant de marcher dans son jeu, au lieu que ça soit Ron tout seul, et qu'il panique légèrement à chaque fois que lui et le Capitaine des Iota se retrouvaient seuls dans une pièce.

Harry voulait garder la tête dans le sable ? Ron n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

– Tu te souviens de Djar ?

Harry se raidit, ce qui était un aveu en soi. Comment oublier ce trafiquant de FullMood qui exhibait avec arrogance un tatouage de l'emblème des Réfractaires et clamait que leurs idéalistes locaux étaient les maîtres-marionnettistes d'un complot d'envergure internationale ?

– J'ai complètement laissé tomber l'affaire à cause de toute cette histoire, fit Ron d'un air pensif comme s'il en voyait pas qu'Harry était très mal-à-l'aise. Et toi, tu as creusé ?

– Euh, non.

Ron le regarda fixement. Comme d'habitude, ça fit son effet, et Harry leva les mains, sur la défensive :

– J'étais un peu occupé, d'accord ? Et ensuite, bah, je me suis dit qu'il mentait peut-être…

Ron n'eut pas beaucoup à se forcer pour prendre un air incrédule :

– Un mec te parle de parti politique qui essaie de dominer le pays et toi tu te dis qu'il ment peut-être et tu arrêtes toutes recherches ?!

– Un mec tatoué avec le sang d'un enfant sur les mains, tu as raison, c'est très fiable, ironisa Harry.

– Sérieusement, insista son ami. Pourquoi tu as renoncé comme ça ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allé voir Lowell Agrace pour lui demander s'il trempait dans du trafic de drogue…

– Non ! C'est juste… Les Réfractaires ne sont pas méchants.

Ron le fixa et Harry rougit, conscient d'à quel point ça paraissait ridicule. Le rouquin secoua lentement la tête, puis soupira :

– C'est à cause de Kethoum ?

Jusqu'ici, ils avaient prudemment esquivé le sujet, et Harry attaqua directement :

– Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi, qui me rends heureux…

– Woah, retiens tes hippogriffes, s'amusa son ami. Non, je voulais dire : est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils ont rendu son job à Kethoum que tu as laissé aux Réfractaires le bénéfice du doute ?

– Oh. Oui, sans doute.

Harry regarda ses mains et Ron sentit une bouffée de compassion le submerger. Harry avait à peine plus de quarante ans. Pourtant, parfois, son visage semblait si vieux, si triste. Harry avait tellement souffert, depuis si longtemps. A chaque fois qu'il trouvait le bonheur, il lui était arraché. Ses parents, assassinés. Le monde de la magie, souillé par les idées de Voldemort. Sirius, arraché par la guerre, tout comme Lupin, Tonks, et tant d'autres. Dumbledore qui avait trahi sa confiance. Ginny dont il avait perdu l'amour. Ses amis qui s'étaient détachés de lui.

Certes, au début, Harry avait sans doute évité de fouiller dans cette histoire de Réfractaires par pure lâcheté. Il avait déjà tellement donné ! C'était facile de se dire qu'il verrait ça demain. Et chaque jour, il devait repousser l'inéluctable. Ron se souvenait qu'il avait fait exactement ça au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour la seconde tâche.

Mais au bout d'un moment, ça n'avait pas juste était de la trouille. Ça avait du doute. Ron en était certain.

Parce qu'il n'était pas aveugle. Oui, Khallia avait ses défauts. Mais elle rendait Harry heureux. Elle le faisait avec une abnégation et une nonchalance envers son titre de Sauveur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu chez personne d'autre. Alors, oui, face aux Réfractaires qui avaient offert à cette jeune femme une seconde chance, Harry leur avait laissé le bénéfice du doute. Par reconnaissance envers ce qu'ils avaient fait pour Khallia.

– Harry, fit-il avec prudence. Tu sais que les bonnes actions des gens n'effacent pas leurs mauvaises… Pas vrai ?

– On ne sait même pas s'il a des mauvaises actions pour commencer ! se défendit Harry avec désespoir.

– Mais s'il y en a ? Tu veux vraiment que ce soit des tueurs d'enfants au pouvoir ? Ce gamin n'avait pas dix ans, Harry ! Et qui sait combien d'autres sont morts aux mains de ces trafiquants… Des trafiquants qui ont répandu la drogue qui crée les Écorcheurs ! Est-ce que c'est si terrible que ça de vérifier que cette piste, merde, notre seule piste, est valable ?!

Harry se détourna brusquement, mais pas avant que Ron ait pu apercevoir la colère sur son visage. Harry avait toujours utilisé la colère pour masquer sa peur.

Et Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il devait avoir peur de perdre à nouveau ces quelques miettes de bonheur qu'il avait enfin réussi à agripper.

– Tu as raison, fit le Chef des Aurors d'une voix impavide. Il faut vérifier.

Ron retint un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, ça, c'était fait. Il s'efforça donc de prendre une intonation naturelle, et demanda :

– Et Malefoy ? Ça fait un bail que je ne lui ai pas parlé, mais tu sais s'il a enquêté de son côté ?

– Je ne lui ai pas demandé mais je pense que oui, admit Harry de mauvaise grâce.

– On n'a qu'à aller le voir !

Harry le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête :

– Non mais ça va pas ?!

– J'irai le voir tout seul alors, trouillard, soupira Ron en roulant des yeux. Pas la peine de paniquer.

– Je ne panique pas !

– C'est ça, c'est ça…

– On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose ? plaida le Survivant d'un air malheureux.

Ron fit mine de rechigner, mais il avait ce pour quoi il était venu, alors il fini par céder :

– Bon. Cette Khallia, elle te rend heureux ?

Un sourire béat s'étala sur le visage d'Harry et Ron se sentit presque coupable de devoir faire replonger son ami dans les horreurs de la guerre. Presque.

Le monde sorcier ne s'en sortirait pas sans un Messie, et seul Harry pouvait jouer ce rôle.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Ron Weasley à Draco Malefoy :**

_La Carte a disparu. Harry dit que Kethoum en a parlé à des "amis" qui s'y connaissaient en Runes. Mille contre un que Duffy fait partie des amis en question ou a péché l'info dans son cerveau…._

_R. W._

**ooo**

**Réponse de Draco Malefoy à Ron Weasley :**

_Cette situation est de pire en pire. Zach a remarqué un conciliabule de Guérisseurs qu'on surveille : une attaque d'écorcheurs de grande envergure se prépare peut-être. Reste sur tes gardes. Si un jour Alva te kidnappe pour aller jouer les sauveurs, tu marches ?_

_D. M._

**ooo**

**Réponse de Ron Weasley à Draco Malefoy :**

_Je SAVAIS que tu étais lié à cette histoire de St Courlapin, je le SAVAIS ! Je marche. Alva est le Pyromane alors (c'est le nom sous lequel le Magenmagot a désigné la personne qui a trucidé les Écorcheurs de St Courlapin) ? Han. J'aurais du m'en douter…_

_R. W._

_PS : Le surnom que le reste du Ministère a donné au Pyromane est "le Phénix". La moitié pense que c'est Harry, l'autre que c'est le fantôme de Dumbledore. Si tu dis ça à ta femme, je veux que tu me racontes à quoi ressemblait sa tête quand elle a appris que les gens la prenaient pour Dumbledore ! Mwahahaha !_

**oOoOoOo**

Draco avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Alva s'étranglait avec son verre d'eau, tandis que Narcissa plongeait derrière son journal pour dissimuler un rire. Lucius, moins charitable, ricana ouvertement.

– Le _quoi_ ?!

– Pyromane, je crois, fit innocemment Draco.

– Le phénix ?! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un piaf qui crame ?

– Ce sont des nostalgiques de l'Ordre du Phénix, il faut les comprendre…

– Ah, parce quiconque sauve leurs fesses doit être un crétin de Gryffondor pétri de nobles idéaux ?

– Il y a plein de problèmes avec cette affirmation, pointa Nathan d'un ton sentencieux depuis l'autre bout de la pièce (où il feuilletait distraitement un de ses carnet de notes). Tout d'abord, tu es une Gryffondor pétrie de nobles idéaux.

– Ce n'est pas vrai !

– Tu es descendue dans un souterrain piégé pour sauver le monde d'un Mage Noir en l'empêchant de mettre la main sur une relique. La seule autre personne à avoir faite de même est Harry Potter. Quand il avait _onze ans_.

– … Je n'étais pas seule, moi.

– Ce qui est encore plus la honte, si tu me demandes.

– Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Nathan l'ignora et poursuivit, agitant d'un air réprobateur un crayon à papier dans la direction générale, pour le plus grand amusement des autres Malefoy :

– Secondement : les gens t'identifient avec Dumbledore, tu devrais être flattée.

– … Je ne le vois pas exactement comme ça…

– J'admets que c'était un connard, concéda Nathan. Mais…

– Nathan ! le rabrouèrent Narcissa et Lucius en même temps.

Et ils baissèrent tous les yeux sur Constance, la petite de quatre ans et demi, qui coloriait un grand dessin de griffon (bleu et magenta, apparemment) sous la table. La petite, se sentant observée, leva vers eux de grands yeux vert d'eau innocents :

– Je n'ai rien entendu.

– Vous voyez ? fit Nathan d'un air soulagé.

Alva soupira, et décida de passer sur le fait que Narcissa, Draco et elle-même et même Lucius élevaient Constance plus que ne le faisaient Nathan et Cathy, ses parents biologiques. Nathan était toujours fourré dans ses recherches, ses expériences, ses mémoires, ses bouquins. Il s'était déjà à peine occupé de Dylan, ne trouvant un intérêt à l'enfant que quand le petit garçon avait manifesté de la curiosité pour son travail. Mais Constance était une enfant rêveuse et peu intéressée par les fumées bizarres, les explosions et les déambulations mentales de son père. Elle ressemblait plus à Cathy, une vraie petite Serdaigle. Mais Cathy… Cathy était si absente du manoir, en ce moment, que parfois Alva passait des semaines sans la voir.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que le mariage de Nathan et Cathy était détruit avant même d'avoir eu lieu. Entre eux, c'était une romance d'adolescent, à la base. Cet amour intense et enivrant mais bref qu'on ressent dans sa jeunesse. Seulement, la conception –accidentelle– de Dylan les avait obligés à s'enchaîner l'un à l'autre. Et, quinze ans plus tard, le résultat était là.

Alva et Draco avaient eux aussi été obligés de se hâter. Mais ce n'était pas leur engagement qu'ils avaient précipités, juste leur mariage (du fait de la grossesse d'Alva, enceinte de Demetria). Ils étaient déjà ensemble depuis longtemps et prévoyaient de le rester. Ils avaient trouvé le parfait équilibre entre vie de couple et indépendance. Quelque chose que Nathan et Cathy n'avaient jamais pu faire.

– Enfin bref, soupira Alva. Ton Papa est un idiot, mon cœur.

– Je sais, fit Constance d'un ton parfaitement sérieux.

Nathan eu l'air vexé, mais le regard menaçant de Narcissa le mit au défi de protester. Alva sourit avec fierté, puis se leva :

– Je vais exploser des trucs dans le parc.

– Tu es vexée d'avoir été comparée à un vieux barbu ? s'enquit innocemment Lucius.

Les rapports entre Lucius et le reste de la famille s'étaient vraiment amélioré, songea soudain la Sang-Pure. Un an plus tôt, elle lui aurait sans doute jeté un sort pour avoir dit un truc pareil.

– Un vieux barbu gay et manipulateur dont la sainteté n'est même pas remise en question, grogna-t-elle. Et puis, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas pratiqué ma magie élémentaire, avec tout le travail qu'il y a au haras.

Les chevaux volants étaient toujours le moyen de transport le plus apprécié des sorciers : calèches, monte, attelages, etc. Mais ils étaient aussi utilisés comme simple animaux de compagnie pour ceux qui voulaient afficher leur richesse, et une véritable fortune pouvait être faite de la vente de leurs plumes ou crins aux apothicaires. Ces temps-ci, avec la perte de pouvoir de Draco et la crise financière qui menaçait (comme toujours quand un État vivait sous une menace terroriste), le haras était leur principale source de revenus.

– Attends, je viens ! lança Draco en lui emboîtant le pas.

– Je vais te griller comme une escalope, le prévint Alva.

– Contrairement à toi, j'ai pratiqué ma magie élémentaire tous les jours.

– Ah ! Je suis morte de peur !

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, les enfants… Les années avaient beau passer, ils se chamaillaient toujours de la même manière. Joyeusement et sans sortir les griffes, pour oublier leurs problèmes.

Après que Draco et Alva aient quitté la pièce, Nathan alla s'affaler sans aucune grâce aux côtés de Lucius pour lui montrer son carnet et discuter de ses notes. Enfin, discuter… Dans le cas de Nathan, c'était plus un monologue. Il avait juste besoin d'un interlocuteur capable de suivre. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était verbaliser ses pensées, ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Être impliqué dans la conversation était vite épuisant, puisque Nathan passait souvent du coq à l'âne : mais Lucius suivait avec aise, et glissait même parfois quelques remarques sur lesquels son fils adoptif rebondissait avec enthousiasme. Narcissa, elle, se contenta de s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil et d'écouter d'une oreille distraite tout en terminant de lire son journal.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Nathan et Lucius avaient abandonnés le sujet du sang comme source de la magie chez un individu, et parlaient à présent des prothèses magiques révolutionnaires crées par l'école de magie de Corée du Sud, la porte d'entrée claqua et les quatre occupants du salon relevèrent la tête à temps pour voir Cathy entrer dans la pièce.

Elle avait retrouvé son éclat perdu au cours de ces dernières années, Cathy. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus coupés au carré mais un peu plus longs, effleurant ses épaules dans une coupe dégradée et dynamique. Elle semblait moins fatiguée depuis quelques temps, plus vive, plus joyeuse. Ses vêtements, dans des teintes sages depuis des années, avaient également changé. Même si elle gardait quelques chemisiers nacrés ou des tailleurs beiges, elle tentait à présent les gilets couleur framboise, les robes imprimées de vert d'eau et de rose. Sa bague de fiançailles n'était plus à son doigt.

– Maman ! s'exclama joyeusement Constance en se levant. Tu étais où ?

– Salut ma puce, sourit Cathy en s'accroupissant devant elle. J'étais sortie, mais je suis rentrée maintenant.

– Encore du travail ? interrogea distraitement Nathan en reportant son regard sur ses feuillets.

– Non, fit simplement Cathy. Un loisir personnel.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres. Draco et Alva ne voyaient rien, plongés dans leurs soucis, et Nathan non plus, absorbé dans son monde. Mais Narcissa et Lucius avaient été élevés dans des familles de hautes lignées qui vivaient autant de commérages et de rumeurs que d'or. Ils connaissaient les codes, les signes…

… Et Cathy brandissaient presque un panneau métaphorique au-dessus de sa tête clamant qu'elle avait une aventure.

Les nouveaux vêtements, l'absence de bague, le sourire, la façon dont elle justifiait ses absences en laissant traîner des indices de la taille d'un hippogriffe. Les nouveaux bijoux, discrets mais choisis avec goût et sans doute avec amour, qui apparaissaient sur elle. Le maquillage, léger et élégant. Cathy était déprimée auparavant : à présent, elle ne l'était plus. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle s'enterrait dans son travail, bossait presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre heures, rédigeait sans fin des articles, était toujours en train de faire des recherches : mais cela avait changé aussi. Elle gardait du temps pour elle, à présent. Mais aucun détail de sa vie au boulot ou au manoir n'avait changé, et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis : en tous cas, aucun capable de lui rendre sa joie de vivre. La naissance de Constance avait beau lui avoir rendu un peu de son énergie, ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait métamorphosée. La conclusion était évidente.

Comment diable Nathan pouvait-il passer à côté ? Cathy utilisait tous les signaux possibles pour lui dire qu'il était en bas de sa liste de priorité, qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Elle avait déjà clairement faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce mariage. Et pour rompre les fiançailles, chez les Sang-Purs, il fallait un commun accord. Chez les gens bien élevés, les gens de bonne famille, au bout d'une accumulation pareille d'indices, l'accord se faisait tacitement et les fiancés brisaient leurs promesses sans avoir à en faire un scandale. Mais Nathan ne captait _rien_. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait, que Cathy lui épelle le mot « séparation » ?

… Mais Nathan n'avait pas été élevé selon les usages Sang-Purs. Enfin, si, mais seulement à partir de l'âge de quatorze ans. Et encore ! Il avait appris les bonnes manières, les découvertes magiques, l'Histoire et les légendes. Mais ce genre de conventions sociales, ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Nathan était tout simplement inadapté à la communication tacite.

– Je pense qu'on devrait se procurer des recherches sur l'ADN plus récente, disait Nathan en parcourant la liste de ses dossiers. Tout ce que j'ai date d'il y a au moins cinq ans.

– Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? soupira Lucius qui n'aimait guère les travaux Moldus.

Principalement parce qu'ils étaient impossibles à comprendre pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'avait fait aucune étude dans le domaine de la biologie. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait avec un papier incompréhensible dans les mains, il était super-vexé.

– Sûr ! La lycanthropie se transmet par le sang mais les travaux et ceux de Théo ont montré qu'ils affectent l'ADN d'un individu. Je pense que la même chose vaut pour le FullMood. Si on trouve la partie d'ADN la plus susceptible d'être affectée, on aura déjà avancée dans la création d'un éventuel remède.

– C'est aller un peu vite en besogne, remarqua Cathy.

– On ne part pas de rien, se défendit de Nathan. En comparant les effets de la lycanthropie à ceux de la FullMood, on a déjà de sacrés indices quand aux symptômes, et donc aux cellules les plus susceptibles d'être attaquées. Pour être encore plus précis dans mes recherches, il me faudrait un cerveau de loup-garou, pour étudier les effets que ça a sur son cortex, vu que c'est de là que tout part, mais…

– Beurk, grimaça Cathy. Laisse tomber les cerveaux.

– Hum. Au fait, est-ce que ton journal serait prêt à accepter l'une de mes théories sur la lycanthropie ? Non mais parce que j'ai ce papier sur les gènes du loup…

– Le Mensuel de la Métamorphose refuse de publier quoi que ce soit sur les loups-garous, le réprimanda Cathy. Ça va faire des mois ! Ils refusent d'entrer dans la polémique.

– Ah bon ?

– Franchement, tu n'écoutes jamais…

Pas faux. Narcissa retint un soupir. Oui, décidément, Nathan allait avoir besoin qu'on lui remette les yeux en face des trous. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en charge. Un jour. Mais ensuite ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ?

Deux Sang-Purs (Nathan pouvant être considéré comme l'un d'eux du fait de son adoption) non-mariés mais ayant deux enfants, c'était du quasi-jamais-vu. Qu'arriverait-il à leur séparation ? Nathan avait reconnu Dylan et Constance, et ils seraient plus privilégiés s'ils vivaient avec les Malefoy : mais Cathy ne serait-elle pas plus apte à prendre soin de deux gamins ? Nathan était un père bien trop indifférent. Comment leur patrimoine serait-il partagé ? Le droit des sorciers était bien moins avancés que le droit des Moldus, en ce qui concernait les séparations. Généralement, c'était celui qui criait le plus fort qui se faisait la part du lion. Et quel serai le statut social de Cathy, après ? Nathan resterai un Malefoy, de part son adoption, et Draco n'avait pas très envie de le laisser vagabonder hors de sa vue pour qu'il déclenche des catastrophes. Mais Cathy ? Sa seule famille, c'était eux : si elle partait, elle n'aurait personne chez qui se réfugier. Elle perdrait aussi une grande partie de ses richesses : toute sa fortune lui venait des Malefoy. Et, si elle n'était plus fiancée à Nathan, elle perdait aussi son statut social de membre d'une famille Sang-Pur. Elle devenait juste une mère célibataire, au Sang-Pur mais sans fortune ni terres. Sans rang.

Un peu comme Andromeda.

Narcissa crispa la mâchoire, puis se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas feutré, laissant Lucius, Nathan et Cathy parler Métamorphose. Elle avait déjà vu trop de fois sa famille tomber en pièces. Et, elle se le jura, ça n'arriverai pas à nouveau.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note punaisée sur le tableau d'affichage du Cid dans l'Arène :**

_Séance d'auto-défense Moldue cet après-midi à 15h, salle habituelle, avec Roland. N'oubliez pas votre tenue adaptée et vos sortilèges de soin !_

**oOoOoOo**

–Tu as vu ce que les troisièmes années ont en ce moment en Défense ? lança Al' en étirant ses bras. Ils ont cours sur les loups-garous en ce moment. A en croire Nejem, Greyback était l'agneau du troupeau et il y a une conspiration lupine visant à exterminer les humains.

Il passa aux étirements du bras gauche tandis qu'autour de lui, Naima, Chiara et Carrie faisaient de même. Scorpius, assis sur les tatamis de la « salle de sport » du Poudlard du Dessous (une vaste pièce bien éclairée au deuxième niveau), leva les yeux en ciel tout en enlevant son pull. En cours de combat à mains nues, les chaussures étaient interdites, et les élèves devaient porter un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt : autant dire que pas mal de sorciers Sang-Purs avaient fait grise-mine devant ces tenues Moldues si dénuées de classe… Mais à présent, ils s'y étaient habitués.

– J'arrive pas à croire que ce mec est prof.

– On devrait s'arranger pour qu'il soit viré, renchérit Reg.

Le Gryffondor, assis contre un mur, terminait son brouillon pour la dissertation de Sortilèges à venir. Reg avait beau se joindre aux entraînements des membres du Cid désirant apprendre l'auto-défense Moldue, il participait rarement. L'Ankou était à moitié convaincu que Reg était juste là pour regarder son petit-ami, c'est-à-dire lui, exhiber ses biceps et ses abdominaux.

(Et il en était très content.)

– Ce mec a l'air d'un parfait connard, balança Roland. Je suis surpris que vous ne le harceliez pas plus que ça. Eh, Michelis, Bailey, c'est bon, je vous dérange pas ?

Stella et Cameron, qui se disputaient à mi-voix, se détourèrent l'un de l'autre et se remirent à leurs exercices d'échauffement. L'Ankou posa sur eux un regard pensif : il y avait vraiment de l'eau dans le gaz… Et avec l'obligation pour eux de garder le secret sur l'existence de leur relation, c'était difficile de dire s'ils étaient effectivement ensemble ou pas.

– On le harcèle souvent, protestait Naima. Seulement, on a trois tonnes de boulot, on est constamment collé, et on a le Cid à gérer aussi !

– Ça plus les Chats Gris, lâcha Demy.

– Plus quelques gags complètement inoffensifs, ajouta malicieusement Scorpius.

– Inoffensifs ? répéta Chiara incrédule. Vous avait recouvert l'intégralité du sol de la classe de Winchester avec de la bouse de vache fraîche ! Lucy m'a dit que la vieille bique a faillit s'ouvrit le crâne en glissant !

– D'ailleurs, où est-ce que vous avez trouvé des vaches ? s'intéressa Devon.

– C'est de la bouse artificielle, je l'ai fabriquée, se vanta Cameron.

Roland secoua la tête avec amusement :

– Ah, c'est toujours aussi animé… Je devrais venir plus souvent, je regrette d'avoir manqué un truc pareil.

Roland ne pouvait pas s'infiltrer dans le château très souvent : il fallait que les Rôdeurs se mettent à plusieurs pour organiser une diversion, et que toute la « classe » d'adeptes d'arts martiaux soit là, ce qui était parfois difficile à concilier avec les cours et le Cid en lui-même. En effet, les combats avec de la magie devaient rester leur priorité.

Le petit groupe géré par Roland (et généralement Naima quand il n'était pas là, la Gryffondor s'étant montrée enthousiaste à l'idée d'ordonner à des gens de se taper dessus mutuellement) n'était pas très nombreux, pourtant. Scorpius, Owen, Gareth, Al', et Alexis Jarvis étaient les seuls Serpentards. Les Poufsouffles étaient un peu plus nombreux : Chiara, Marcus, les jumeaux Ombeline et Gavroche Duchemin, Cyrius, et Stella Bailey. Chez les Serdaigles, il n'y avait que Cameron, Abby et Demy. C'était les Gryffondors les plus nombreux. Il y avait Naima, Eva, Carrie, Devon et Alan, mais aussi Juliette Misty la Préfète, et les deux jeunes Roxanne Sloper et Leah Condor. Au total, ils étaient vingt-deux. Vingt-trois en comptant Reg qui ne participait quasiment pas.

– Bref ! lança Reg en relevant le nez de son brouillon. Pour en revenir à Nejem, il faudrait le faire virer. Il incite à la haine raciale, là, et je suis sûr qu'il y a une loi là-dessus.

– Ouais, ça a été passé durant les procès des Mangemorts, fit distraitement Demy. Mais il faut des insultes et des incitations à l'action violente, et Nejem est trop prudent pour dire quelque chose du genre "cramons tous les loups-garous".

Scorpius grogna son assentiment, et se tourna vers Abby :

– Et Winchester, elle ne dirait pas des trucs comme ça ?

La plupart des Rôdeurs avaient déserté l'Étude des Moldus, mais Abby avait été l'une des rares à s'y accrocher. Elle passait quasiment tout son temps à se disputer avec la prof sur un ton de plus en plus glacial et collectionnait les heures de colles, heures durant lesquelles Demy s'incrustait souvent avec un devoir à faire pour lui tenir compagnie, son regard meurtrier mettant au défi quiconque de l'en empêcher. Généralement, les profs s'abstenaient prudemment de dire quoi que ce soit.

– A peu de chose près, fit la Serdaigle avec dégoût. Monde décadent, blabla, propagande Moldue, la drogue, les loups-garous, anarchie, blabla. Elle nous parle assez peu du monde Moldu en fait, plutôt de la chance qu'on a d'être sorciers et de ce qu'on doit faire pour éviter de suivre le mauvais exemple des Moldus.

– Comme quoi, éviter la démocratie ? se moqua Al'.

– Entre autre.

– Sérieux ?! Wow. Ça rigole pas.

– Tu parles, marmonna Eva depuis son coin où elle s'échauffait. Il y a des fois où j'ai envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure.

– Ça tombe bien, on va passer à la partie "poings dans la figure", lança Roland. Allez, mettez-vous par deux ! Non, l'Ankou et Al', vous pouvez vous passer de l'autre cinq minutes, changez de partenaire. Oh, et Carrie, aujourd'hui, tu seras en binôme avec Demy.

– C'est une tentative d'assassinat ? plaisanta la Gryffondor en allant se placer devant l'aînée Malefoy.

Demy demeurait invaincue dans les Tournois, même si ça avait été à peu de chose près dans de nombreux duels. Et même si elle n'avait aucune chance contre Roland ou contre deux adversaires en même temps, Demy pouvait probablement battre tous les membres de la classe d'auto-défense.

– Non, mais tu progresses bien et faire face à Demy pour t'apprendre quelques trucs.

La partenaire habituelle de Carrie était Naima, ou parfois Devon ou Alan. Que des adeptes de la force brute, alors que Demy privilégiait les feintes, la souplesse, l'agilité. Oui, il y avait du potentiel, songea l'Ankou en se mettant face à Stella.

La Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire narquois :

– C'est la première fois qu'on s'affronte, non ? Prêt à mordre la poussière ?

– Très Gryffondor, comme approche, se moqua l'Ankou.

– Ne l'écoute pas, elle a ses règles, glissa perfidement Cameron à côté.

– Si je devais saigner pour te trouver chiant, je serai anémique ! répliqua Stella du tac-au-tac.

Décidément il y avait vraiment de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là… Roland, qui avait entendu, ricana joyeusement :

– Bien envoyé. Bon, alors pour commencer : lutte de force. Vous tenez les bras de l'autre au coude, voilà, comme ça, et vous essayez de le faire tomber. Une fois par terre, vous le bloquez avec la position qu'on a vu l'autre fois. Mains visibles, n'oubliez pas ! Si l'autre a une arme, vous devez être capables la prendre. Prêts ? Go !

Scorpius et Stella s'agrippèrent et, comme l'intégralité du groupe, se mirent à se pousser et à se bousculer comme des tarés. Du coin de l'œil, l'Ankou vit Demy envoyer Carrie au tapis et Al' se manger une mandale de la part de Roxanne (qui se mit à s'excuser avec affolement), puis Stella lui fit un croche-pied, le plaqua au sol face la première, et s'assit sur son dos pour faire bonne mesure.

– Allez, celui qui a perdu se décale vers la droite et change de place avec le perdant de ce groupe là ! lança joyeusement Roland. A présent, prise du bras : attaquez-vous et essayez d'immobiliser les bras de l'autre. J'enlève des points si vous péter le poignet de votre partenaire. Allez, du mouvement ! Je veux vous apprendre un de mes coups de pieds de kung-fu préférés avant la fin de ce cours !

– Un coup de pied de kung-fu ? releva l'Ankou en allant se mettre face à Juliette Misty.

– Ouais. Pour péter la mâchoire du mec d'en face. Et sinon, je veux consacrer aussi un moment à l'utilisation du coude, vu que c'est la partie la plus dure et solide de votre corps. Vous n'imaginez pas toutes les façons que vous avez de vous débarrasser de quelqu'un d'un coup de coude.

– J'imagine qu'un coup sous le sternum ferait sacrément mal, fit Demy d'un ton songeur (elle était face à Alexis Jarvis et le jeune Serpentard transpirait déjà d'angoisse).

– Entre autres, concéda Roland. Bon, vous vous tapez dessus ou vous taillez la bavette ?

Alors qu'il esquivait d'un pas de côté l'attaque de Juliette et lui fauchait les jambes d'un coup de pied en balayette qui aurait rendu n'importe quel karatéka fier, Scorpius se surpris à sourire.

Oui, c'était le bazar dans le monde, dans leur pays, et plus particulièrement dans leurs vies. Oui, ils avaient des profs horribles, une guerre qui menaçait d'éclater sous leur nez, et des tas de soucis à gérer. Mais tant que l'Ankou Malefoy pouvait jouer les ninjas sous le regard affectueux de son petit-ami, tant qu'il y aurait ce groupe de potes et de complices prêts à briser tout un tas de règles juste pour la montée d'adrénaline et le fun du truc, alors, non, il serait complètement impossible de perdre espoir.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre !_

.


	15. Les Pyromanes

Petite réplique de _How I Meet Your Mother_ dans ce chap' ! Mis à part ça, beaucoup de sérieux, l'intrigue progresse chez les adultes.

Je vous informe aussi que cette fic s'approche de sa fin ! Encore un chapitre et c'est l'épilogue… Donc si vous avez des questions auxquelles vous souhaitez des réponses dans le bonus spécial, vous pouvez commencer à les poser !

.

**Réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Aomine** ! Bonne question pour Death Note. Je pense que l'Ankou serai pour Kira. Al' serai plus neutre, il pencherai probablement pour L. En fait je pense que ceux qui ont un "Gryffondor intérieur" soutiendrai Kira, le héros qui veut faire un monde meilleur, et que les autres soutiendraient davantage L. Mais tout dépend x) Faudrai que je les fasse regarder Death Note un jour xD

Yo **Automne** ! Ouais, y a eut un chapitre pour Noyeeeeel xD Demy gagne tous les tournois parce qu'elle est BADASS x) Surtout comparée au niveau des autres élèves, parce que avouons-le, elle a quasiment un an d'avance question Défense, et c'est pas avec Savage et sa dépression ou Nejem et son obstination que les autres élèves de Poudlard vont avoir un bon niveau. BREF. Ouais Scorpius est complètement passé à côté de cette histoire d'héritage, il faut dire qu'il a longtemps prétendu que ça n'existait pas histoire de pas avoir à s'inquiéter, et... Voilà. En fait il avait même pas à s'inquiéter du tout xD Anyway, oui Ron et Harry se réconcilient, et j'ai changé d'avis sur Ron (je l'appréci eplus que dans le Parfum et ça se voit xD) alors qu'Harry... HARRY POTTER EST UN BOULET TROP MANIPULABLE. Voilà ! Et sinon... Ouais, Cathy et Nathan c'était destiné à foirer x) Leur mariage ne tient que par leurs gosses... Et encore...

Coucou **FanHPTW** ! Oui il était temps que Ron et Harry se réconcilient xD Je les ait séparés bien trop longtemps !

Salut **DreamerInTheSky** ! Ah le système américain... Honnêtement je le vois comme l'un des plus complexes et des plus hypocrites du monde sorcier. Enormément d'avance technologique par exemple, mais une culture du reste du monde quasiment nulle car ils vivent presque en autarcie. Un système très capitalite, t'es utile ou tu crève, et donc d'immenses fortunes et des entreprises sorcières qui marchent du tonerre, mais avec un gros retard sur les Moldus au niveau des droits civils... ENFIN BREF. Ouais, Narcissa entre en action ! Il était temps, Nathan est un vrai handicapé social x)

Hey **Loupiotte** ! Ah tapons-nous dessus dans la joie et la bonne humeur xD Ca pourrait être le motto de l'Ankou ça. Ou de James. Ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne voudraient l'admettre.

Yo **Mayoune** ! Tu as oublié ? La Carte est entre les mains d'Al' ! Il l'a volée dans le bureau de son père pendant l'été, c'est dans le premier chapitre x) Kethoum n'a rien à voir dans cette disparition... Mais ça va quand même faire croire le pire à la Confrérie qui va donc se remuer les fesses x)

Hello **Zeidra** ! Pour me référer au cycle je dis toujours "la Balance" donc du coup... Voilà xD BREF. Argh les fautes. Je corrigerai un jour x) En attendant... Oui, on revoit Harry ! ET à Poudlard, ça cogne x) T'as fait de la boxe française ? J'ai failli en faire puis je me suis dit "nope, trop dangereux, je vais faire attelier bande dessinée à la place" xD On sens ma fibre Serpentard, je suis pas prête de me jeter au-devant du danger !

Salut **Imthebest** ! Non je n'ai rien prévu de particulier pour Drisana, mais ça peut changer x) Ron et Harry se boudent depuis... Bah, presque le tome 1 (Noël, le divorce, etc.). Il était temps qu'ils se réconcilient... Et sinon, oui, Constance est élevée davantage par Draco/Alva/Narcissa/Lucius que par ses vrais parents. Cathy l'aime mais elle est au bout du rouleau, et Nathan est... Nathan quoi x)

Coucou, **Guest** (qui n'a pas laissé son nom mais qui a lu les 4 tomes d'une traite !). Tu dois avoir les yeux explosés xD Je suis contente d evoir que ça te plait ! Si tu veux des infos en plus n'hésite pas à aller faire un tour sur le wikia "Parfum-Potter" =D

Yo **Carminny** ! OH MON DIEU TU TIENS UN BON FILON LA ! Si si je te jure, personne n'a jamais suggéré cette idée et pourtant... Tu brûle, tu y es ! Je suis impressionnée ! D'un autre côté ça fait cinq tomes qu'on se pose la question du Leader mais il a fallu attendre maintenant pour que tu trouves, alors bon, je suis fière de moi xD Oui la promotion de l'Ankou a vachement développé son potentiel de taré-attitude à cause de ce cinglé blond x) Mais c'est attendu chez les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, c'ets chez les Poufsouffle que ça surprend... D'où le fait qu'ils le remarquent ! Enfin bref, une partie de ta review semble avoir été mangée par le site, donc j'ai pas eu la fin =/

Hello, **UneHistoireEstUneQuestion** ! Super-pseudo au fait x) Le faitque McGo est OOC est voulu (explications à venir !). Neville ets tenu à distance par les Rôdeurs, mais il est toujours fun : c'est pas pour rien qu'il s'entend bien avec Alyssa et fait des paris avec elle. Le cellier pourrait être exploité, oui... C'est à voir x) Et l'amant de Cathy n'est pas vraiment un Réfractaire... Au contraire même x) Anyway, merci du long commentaire, n'hésite pas à faire un tout sur le wikia "Parfum-Potter" si tu as besoin d'infos... Ou si tu te sens l'envie de complèter certaines catégories xD

Yo, **Simpson31** ! Ah, Scarlett Johansson. Aw. La classe. La beauté. La dangerosité. Les Serpentards sont tous des fans de Black Widow xD Sinon oui, Nathan est aveugle comme pas possible à tous les rapports sociaux et humains. Et oui Ron et Harry sont de vrais boulets, c'est pas pour rien qu'ils se font manipuler si facilement ! Enfin bon, au moins ils se reparlent maintenant x)

Salut **Johann** ! Reg et l'Ankou, ça venait depuis un moment pourtant x) Et le loir de Mocking est génial x) Et trognon ! J'adore les bestioles mignonnes. Les loirs. Les hamsters. Les furets. Les loutres. Les chatons. Voilà quoi. Ahem ! Mis à part ça... Ouais, tout le monde hait Nejem apparemment x) Mais il y a PIRE que lui, et sous votre nez en plus xD Tu verras bien =D

Hello **Pandelfique** ! Ooooh, une nouvelle ! Merci merci pour tous ces compliments =D J'avoue avoir toujours eut un faible pour Draco (j'avais envie d ele balancer à bas de son piédestal pour qu'il grandisse, ce dont JKR s'est MAGNIFIQUEMENT chargée durant les tomes 6 et 7 de la saga ! Je crois que c'ets pour ça que je déteste James Potter (le père d'Harry, pas James Sirius) : il n'a jamais eut droit à sa rencontre express avec la dure réalité, il est donc resté un sale petit con toute sa vie. Qui sait, peut-être aurait-il grandi si Voldy n'avait pas croisé sa route... ANYWAY. Mawahaha, non, Al' et l'Ankou ne POUVAIENT pas aller ensemble. Tout comme l'Ankou et Carrie d'ailleurs. Le déséquilibre de pouvoir entre eux étaient trop grand ! Alors que Reg est parfait pour l'autre corniaud blond =D

Hello **Aliiks** ! Puis que ton MP était en fait une giga review, je répond avec les autres reviews ! Oui, j'ai une réserve de blagues en fait (un doc word où je notes toutes les bonnes répliques qui me passent par la tête), donc t'avais vu juste x) MWAHAHA L'ANKOU MALEFOY EST LE MEILLEUR, et il lui manque gravement une case ! Laisse-moi deviner... T'es une Gryffondor ! Naima la guerrière a unsuccès fou chez les Gryffys xD James réalise parfois qu'il ets dans le tort, mais il reste campé sur se spositions parce que... Comment beaucoup gens, ils trouvent que faire volte-face et s'excuser, c'est humiliant. ET James est fier, trop fier même ! Pour Kethoum, mwahaha, je l'ai introduite exprès de façon à ce que tout le monde le déteste, et apparemment ça marche parce que vous êtes tous super-méfiants vis-à-vis d'elle. Si c'était Blaise ou même Alyssa qui avait introduit Kethoum dans l'histoire, et pas Alva, le ressenti des lecteurs aurait été très différents... Et vous n'auriez peut-être pas relevé toutes les incohérences de son histoire... Car oui, Khallia cache des choses !

.

Wow, cette tone de review, vous n'imaginez pas comment ça m'a fait plaisir ! Désolée pour le délai de publication mais mon pauvre Bêta a beaucoup de boulot. llez, j'espère que ce chap' va vous plaire !

Zeidra, si jamais tu veux réutiliser Ishtar, tu as mon feu vert du coup x)

.

* * *

.

**Les Pyromanes**

.

A la fin du mois de Mars, il y eut une attaque d'Écorcheurs.

Cette fois, ce fut en plein village Moldu, en Écosse. A la périphérie du village vivaient deux ou trois familles de sorciers, qui s'étaient établies ici parce qu'elles descendaient toutes d'une famille de Cracmols qui s'étaient installée ici cinq générations plus tôt, et avait ensuite eu des enfants sorciers. Bref, une minuscule communauté sans histoire, qui se tenait à distance des ragots mais était bien intégrés dans le monde Moldu.

Tout à fait le genre de dissidents que les Réfractaires auraient voulu voir rejoindre un village sorcier plus facilement contrôlable. D'ailleurs, les trois familles en question avaient reçu pas moins de cinq demandes du Ministères exigeant leur déménagement dans un village sorcier.

L'attaque eu lieu au matin. Trois Écorcheurs étaient sur le coup. Leur Trace s'activa un peu tard, mais ce fut assez. Alva était au haras quand elle reçu le message de Justin (qui était de garde au Q.G. à ce moment-là) et prit à peine le temps de faire apparaître sa cape rouge avant de Transplaner sur les lieux. Cette fois, elle était suivie de Kim, Jack, et Justin Shepper qui avait abandonné le Q.G. à Nathan afin d'aller aider. Tous les trois portaient également des capes rouges, à la fois pour s'assurer l'anonymat et dans l'espoir que cette rumeur de « sauveur solitaire » disparaisse.

Les Écorcheurs étaient vifs, redoutables, et avaient attaqués par surprise. Ils avaient eu le temps de blesser un sorcier et de tuer un voisin Moldu avant que la Confrérie n'arrive sur les lieux. C'était déjà le chaos, alors ils ne firent pas dans la dentelle. Il faut dire que là, ils n'avaient guère le temps de se répartir les tâches : ils foncèrent juste dans le tas.

Et ce fut plutôt sanglant.

Cette fois Alva passa directement aux flammes, qui semblaient être un bon moyen de faire reculer les Écorcheurs. Fouets en combustion et monstres de feu rugissant se ruèrent sur les Écorcheurs, et ce fut la débandade. Kim et elle en tuèrent un. Les deux autres hybrides humains-loups-garous prirent la fuite, et la Confrérie se jeta à leur suite (même si Justin resta quelques minutes en arrière pour Oublieter les Moldus et rassurer les sorciers).

Jack, qui avait son entraînement d'Auror derrière lui, réussi à rattraper l'un des deux Écorcheurs en fuite et le combattit. Il cherchait à l'immobiliser, histoire de voir qui était l'attaquant. Mais la créature était rapide et forte et il faillit bien y laisser la vie quand la bête se jeta sur lui tous crocs découverts… Heureusement, il utilisa son bras de métal pour se protéger, et tout ce que l'Écorcheur mordit fut le métal de la prothèse.

(Cela dit Jack aurait des cauchemars de cette scène durant quelques mois. C'était quand même vachement impressionnant).

Ce fut Kim qui vainquit l'animal, et résolu du même coup le problème de la capture, en empalant l'Écorcheur en plein abdomen avec un pieu de fer. Pour sa défense, Kim visait la tête. Jack fit alors apparaître une cage dans laquelle l'animal mortellement blessé fut enfermé, et il disparu avec. Direction la cave la plus sécurisée qu'ils avaient. Quand au dernier Écorcheur, il leur échappa, malheureusement. Il était le seul, mais Alva regretta de ne pas avoir fini le job.

Et le temps que les Aurors arrivent sur place, il n'y avait plus ni Pyromanes, ni Écorcheurs

…

– Donc visiblement il y a plusieurs Pyromanes, lut Draco avec délectation dans la _Gazette_. Et ils ont un courageux chef, appelé « le Phénix ». Ça y est, c'est officiel, c'est dans le journal.

Alva, qui venait de rentrer du haras et était en train d'ôter ses bottines de cuir, lui jeta un regard noir :

– Je te hais.

– Non, tu m'aimes, claironna son époux en repliant le _Gazette du Sorcier_.

– Oui, admit sa femme en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Qu'en disent les McAlister ?

– Oh, ils jubilent. Ils disent que les mesures des Réfractaires sont défaillantes, ils ont ré-ouvert une rue mi-sorcière, et leur côte de popularité est remontée en flèche. Il paraît qu'Almina Danares et Aidan Agrace "refusent de commenter", ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont furax et jettent probablement des trucs contre les murs de leur bureau.

Alva gloussa et tendit la main pour prendre le journal et lire elle-même, puis elle suspendit soudain son geste :

– Où est ton père ? Il est sorti ?

– Oui.

– Où ?

Draco lui lança un regard blasé. Garder la présence de Lucius secrète ne s'était pas avéré si difficile que ça, en quatre ans, mais Alva ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse dès que Malefoy senior quittait l'une de leurs maisons (oui, car ils avaient plusieurs maison. Le manoir du Wiltshire, celui des Black dans le Yorkshire…). De quoi avait-elle peur, qu'il cherche à mener des actions terroristes ?

Draco aussi était inquiet, mais il était plus doué pour le cacher. Pourtant, sa tension montait en flèche quand Lucius décidait d'aller faire un tour. Et s'il était reconnu ? Et s'il était arrêté, pris ? Harry se dégageait de toute responsabilité. Ça retomberait sur Draco et, outre le fait que la famille Malefoy n'avait pas du tout besoin de ce genre de publicité, il savait avec certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver son père une deuxième fois.

– A Liverpool. Pour résumer, Cathy tournait en rond et Nathan a dit une bêtise, donc Père lui a dit qu'il était vraiment un âne dépourvu de subtilité, et Mère a profité de l'occasion pour mettre tout le monde dehors.

– Et où est ta mère ? sourit Alva.

– Elle a emmené Constance chez Mrs Zabini, qui a la garde d'Esteban aujourd'hui.

– Les deux vieilles dames vont papoter thé et assassinat pendant que les gosses dessineront sur les murs et se tireront les couettes, s'amusa Alva. Ça promet. Eh, attends, ça veut dire qu'on a la maison pour nous tous seuls ?

– C'est rare, je sais, fit flegmatiquement Draco. J'aurais du être au Q.G. mais j'ai échangé avec Carmen pour aujourd'hui.

Alva sourit, puis reporta son attention sur la _Gazette du Sorcier_. La famille qui vivait là avait décidé de rester dans ce village Moldu, avec bien sûr l'ajout de protections supplémentaires. On leur avait offert des avantages et même une réduction du prix d'une maison pour vivre dans un village sorcier, avec une meilleure sécurité et plus de surveillance (c'était écrit en toute lettres, « une surveillance accrue afin de que rien n'échappe aux forces du Ministère », ce n'était même plus _les forces de l'ordre_ ou _les Aurors_, c'était carrément _les_ _forces du Ministère_), mais ils avaient quand même refusé. Alva esquissa un sourire en coin, et nota que dans l'article, il n'était dit nulle part que ces gens avaient refusé une interview. Ils devaient donc s'être exprimé, mais sans doute pour dire un truc qui avait déplu à la Gazette… Quelque chose du genre : le Ministère ne suffit pas, on se défendra nous-mêmes, hors de question de se faire baby-sitter.

Alva adorait insuffler de la rébellion dans le système.

Ça avait été l'occupation principale de son adolescence à Durmstrang, quand elle faisait les quatre-cent coups avec Astrid, et à Poudlard, quand elle unissait les enfants-parias et prenait leur tête. Durant ses années de jeune adulte, c'était aussi ce qui avait motivée ses actions. Ça, et la retombée d'adrénaline. Alva était l'héritière des Netaniev, la famille quasiment princière des sorciers de Russie. Mais elle avait lâché titres et privilèges, les avait abandonnés aux Koenig, pour fuir en Angleterre. Était-ce pour repartir à zéro ? Pour être avec Draco ? Elle aurait aimé pensé que c'était pour ça. Mais, même si ça avait joué un rôle dans sa décision, elle savait que sa lâcheté avait pesé lourd dans la balance. Sa lâcheté et son envie de faire un bras d'honneur à ce que la Russie attendait d'elle.

Elle esquissa un sourire un peu lointain, puis reposa sur la table le journal où l'article décrivait en détail l'incroyable bravoure des Pyromanes en cape rouge. Elle était si loin d'être la réincarnation de Dumbledore le manipulateur ou d'Harry Potter l'Élu parachuté de nulle part. Elle était une princesse étrangère, avec un passif de rébellion, de magie noire et de meurtre, et très franchement, elle était morte de trouille.

– Ils pensent que le Phénix est un héros.

Alva leva les yeux vers Draco, qui venait de parler d'une voix pensive. Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle, et elle se demanda un instant s'il lisait ses pensées, avant de hausser les épaules :

– Le Phénix est un barbare qui crame des innocents drogués parce que la colère est une meilleure alternative que de rester prostré dans sa chambre, et parce que ça permet aux McAlister de crier sur les Réfractaires.

Mais Draco secoua la tête, amusé :

– Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Alva, ne te dévalorise pas.

Sa femme haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, l'air de dire "soit sérieux deux minutes", et Draco se ravisa :

– Bon, d'accord. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien. Moi non plus. Mais de nous deux, c'est toi qui va au front, c'est toi qui a sauvé ces gens. Pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons, peu importe. Ce que tu as fait a nécessité beaucoup de courage, et c'est une chose pour laquelle ces gens qui ne savent même pas qui tu es te sont reconnaissants. Laisses-les t'appeler un héros si ça leur chante.

Alva rit faiblement, tapotant le journal d'un geste absent :

– Je ne suis pas si courageuse que ça. Je suis perpétuellement morte de trouille.

– Qui ne l'est pas ? sourit Draco d'un air amer.

Alva et lui rêvaient parfois encore de la Sibérie, du froid et des cris de leurs amis torturés, de la chair du bras de Jack qui brûlait, du corps sans vie d'Anaïs qui tombait. Draco se souvenait de Nagini mangeant un prof sur la table de son salon, des hurlements des gens torturés dans les couloirs, des Doloris subis et infligés. Alva se souvenait des flammes dévorant le manoir de sa famille où son frère était enfermé, des nuits sans sommeil dans un château cerné de Détraqueurs, de l'instant où elle avait vu la lumière s'éteindre dans les yeux de son père après l'avoir poignardé.

Ils avaient tous les deux vécus tellement de trucs traumatisants que c'était un sacré miracle qu'ils aient bâtis une vie équilibrée après ça. Enfin, pour autant qu'une vie puisse être équilibrée quand on vivait avec un jeune savant fou (Nathan), un criminel qu'on cache (Lucius), une jeune femme en pleine rébellion (Cathy), la femme qui avait froidement poussé Voldemort vers son trépas (Narcissa), et une brassée de gamins à l'éducation pour le moins originale (tous les enfants de cette maison de fous).

– Mais le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, finit par dire Draco. Ça ce sont les conneries que se racontent les petites brutes de Gryffondor. Ou de Serpentard, d'ailleurs.

– Oh, parce que tu es un expert en courage maintenant ? se moqua Alva.

– Tout à fait, sourit son mari. Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais la décision qu'il existe quelque chose de plus important que la peur.

– Le sacrifice pour une cause plus grande, résuma Alva. C'est un truc à se faire tuer très vite, tu sais.

Draco haussa les épaules :

– Le brave ne vit pas éternellement : mais le lâche ne vit pas du tout.

Voilà qui était sentencieux. Alva faillit dire que Draco s'était défini comme un lâche pendant longtemps, puis elle se ravisa. Ça aurait été une belle bêtise de dire un truc pareil. Un lâche aurait quitté le pays ou se serait mis du côté des puissants. Draco avait eu le cran d'organiser une résistance, de se dresser pour ce qu'il pensait être juste (et, ne nous voilons pas la face, dans son intérêt), et c'était beaucoup plus difficile.

Le courage, ça s'apprenait. A la dure.

Puis Draco lâcha un long soupir, et haussa un sourcil en direction de son épouse :

– Bon, il va falloir se préoccuper du problème de la Trace, maintenant. Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper d'Alyssa ?

– Je gère.

**oOoOoOo**

**Lettre de Salvakya Malefoy à Alyssa Mocking :**

_Chère Alyssa,_

_Travail de ninja pour toi. Tu te souviens de ta journée en France, à Beauxbâtons ? Tu m'as dit avoir rencontré un fabricant de baguette. Renoue contact. Cet été, on aura une mission pour toi._

_Alva._

**ooo**

**Réponse d'Alyssa Mocking :**

_Oooooh, je vois ce que tu veux faire. T'inquiète, je reprends tout de suite contact avec la faille Brisebois. Servan est bavard comme une porte d'Azkaban mais sa femme Andrea est assez sympa._

_Oh, et, ma chère commanditaire de contrebande… Il est aussi de mon devoir de t'informer que la Japon a une législation super-souple sur les baguettes, et que j'ai un cousin qui serait ravi de m'en faire passer !_

**ooo**

**Réponse de Salvakya Malefoy :**

_Tu es un génie, ma vieille. Prend contact avec ton cousin, mais aussi avec les Brisebois. On doit avoir un stock d'ici l'été._

**oOoOoOo**

– Je hais les Potions, grogna Al'.

Scorpius lui lança un regard noir :

– Ah non, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Je suis une bouse en Potions ce semestre, si tu te mets à détester ça, tes notes vont baisser et je n'aurais plus personne sur qui copier.

– Mis à part ton copain.

L'Ankou lui marcha le pied, regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas été entendus. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : ils se trouvaient dans un coin reculé de la Bibliothèque, avec Reg et Carrie. Al' roula des yeux :

– Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la peine d'en faire un si gros secret.

– Le monde est plein de mauvaises surprises et d'abrutis ignorants, fit sentencieusement l'Ankou. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de les voir s'en prendre à mon copain.

– Et, pourquoi je suis la demoiselle en détresse ? s'offusqua Reg.

– Parce que je fais la demoiselle quand on danse.

Carrie plongea derrière un livre pour dissimuler un rire, écarlate, et Al' demanda lentement, l'air de redouter la réponse :

– Est-ce que c'est un code sophistiqué pour parler de ce qui se passe dans, euh, une chambre ?

– Quoi ?! s'étrangla Reg. Non ! Merlin, Al' !

Évidemment, ça pouvait prêter à confusion… Mais Scorpius faisait référence au fait que, comme il avait deux centimètres de moins et connaissance plus réduite des danses un poil sophistiquées, quand Reg et lui avaient dansé ensemble un an plus tôt, c'était le Gryffondor qui menait.

Comme Carrie était toujours en train de glousser derrière son livre et que Reg avait les joues écrevisse et l'air mortifié, Al' se tourna vers l'Ankou pour essayer de changer de sujet d'un air dégagé :

– Et sinon, tes notes ?

– On ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? maugréa Scorpius.

Il avait eu un Désolant en en Défense parce qu'il avait été insolent avec Nejem, et ses notes stagnaient aux Acceptables en Métamorphose. En plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant leur prochain contrôle de Sortilège… Enfin bref, les BUSES ne s'annonçaient pas bien.

– D'accord, on peut parler de la situation politique.

Les trois autres émirent un même grognement exaspéré, et Carrie roula des yeux en refermant son grimoire sur les pierres précieuses et leur utilité dans la composition des Potions :

– C'est un désastre, il y a des Écorcheurs partout et je reçois des brochures m'incitant à vivre sous la surveillance des Aurors pour ma propre sécurité. Oh, et la _Gazette_ passe sous silence la moitié de ce qui se passe, comme par exemple le fait que les McAlister mettent à mal la popularité des Réfractaires. On n'a pas besoin d'y revenir, Al'.

– Je pense que si, fit gravement le Serpentard aux yeux verts. Vous réalisez que l'année dernière, les Écorcheurs étaient vus comme une menace terroriste, un ennemi contre lequel on se préparait au combat, et non comme une nuisance inévitable ? Vous réalisez qu'il y a quelques mois encore, la population sorcière était à peu près cinq ou six fois plus impliquée dans le monde Moldu ? On commençait même à utiliser des innovations technologiques. Et la _Gazette_ ne nous mentait pas aussi carrément.

– Oui et maintenant c'est la guerre chez les Gryffondors pour savoir ce que va advenir notre télé, maugréa Reg. En ce moment James a gain de cause, mais je parie que d'ici quelques jours une dénonciation anonyme va rameuter Nejem ou Winchester jusqu'à notre bien-aimée télé…

– Tu pourras toujours venir regarder des films dans ma salle commune, le consola l'Ankou.

– Merci. Il n'empêche, c'est dingue, tout ce grabuge pour une simple télé.

– Oui, fit pensivement Al'. Vous réalisez à quel point tout a changé en quelques temps ? On vit dans un monde complètement différent de ce qu'il était durant notre quatrième année. Et on est à des années-lumière de notre première année. Quand je pense qu'à l'époque notre plus grande préoccupation était James. Wow, ça me rend nostalgique.

– Et ensuite d'autres menaces nous sont tombées sur le pif, philosopha l'Ankou. Faust, les Réfractaires, Fanz, les Écorcheurs Et petit à petit…

– … On s'est retrouvé en pleine dystopie, compléta Al' dans un soupir. C'est dingue.

– Les jours ont l'air de se suivre et de se ressembler mais quand on regarde en arrière, tout a changé, acquiesça l'Ankou.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Al' grogna :

– Oui, tu avais raison Carrie, c'était un sujet de conversation pourri. Parlons d'autre chose.

– Je peux squatter chez vous cette nuit ? lança Reg.

L'Ankou cligna des yeux, surpris :

– Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

– A cause de la télé justement, grimaça Reg. Hier, Margaret et Faust ont failli mettre le feu à la salle commune en se disputant à ce sujet, et ça va encore s'engueuler sévère ce soir… Je préfère mettre les voiles. Tous les Gryffondors sensés font pareil et se terrent chez leurs frangins ou amis des autres Maisons.

– Faust et Fanz, grommela Scorpius. Je me disais bien que ça faisait longtemps que c'était trop tranquille…

Al' lui lança un regard d'avertissement :

– Faust a changé.

– Rien ne le prouve, rétorqua l'Ankou.

– Il n'embête plus personne, contra Al'. Il bosse plus, il ne va plus nous chercher des poux, et la seule personne avec qui il s'engueule régulièrement c'est Fanz.

– Ça c'est parce qu'elle lui a dit que lui et Tom devraient traîner avec elle plutôt qu'avec James et Fred, pointa Carrie. Donc je ne suis pas sûre qu'il agisse parce qu'il a vu la lumière et remarqué qu'elle était l'ennemi, c'est sans doute plus en rapport avec James et le fait que Faust en soit raide dingue.

– Faust est raide dingue de James ? répéta Al' avec horreur.

Carrie haussa les épaules, et piqua dans son sac le livre _Les racines du pouvoir_, qu'elle avait emprunté au Cid la veille :

– Qui sait ?

Al' sembla contempler cette possibilité avec effroi pendant plusieurs secondes, puis ferma les yeux et secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de cette idée et repris d'un ton ferme :

– Bref ! Reg, tu as mon accord.

– Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ton accord ? s'offensa Reg. Je sors avec l'Ankou, pas avec toi.

– Non, mais je t'informe que tu as ma bénédiction tant que vos rideaux restent fermés et insonorisés et, woah, lâche ce coupe-papier, j'ai rien dit, je regrette, hiiiiiiii !

Du coup leur séance de révision fut abrégée par un des Blancs (les Blancs secondaient Mrs Pince puisque celle-ci pouvait à peine se déplacer) qui les vira de la Bibliothèque pour nuisance sonore. Ricanant, ils filèrent dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un endroit pour étudier, et finirent par atterrir dans une des salles du second niveau du Poudlard du Dessous.

Le Poudlard du Dessous était lentement colonisé par le Cid. Ils utilisaient parfois le premier niveau pour leurs entraînements : les salles et les couloirs qui s'entrelaçaient faisaient de cet étage un lieu parfait pour l'entraînement aux courses-poursuites. Le deuxième niveau était transformé en zone de révisions. Plusieurs salles de classe étaient réquisitionnées par des petits groupes d'élèves pour faire leurs dissertations ou réviser au calme. Des livres commençaient à être déposés dans la Bibliothèque, des casse-croûtes s'entassaient dans la cuisine, des bureaux et des chaises avaient fait leur apparition dans certaines classes, et deux salles avaient été transformées par Rose et Dylan en labo de chimie.

(L'Ankou n'était pas sûr de savoir où ils avaient trouvé des paillasses carrelées et toute une collection de produits chimiques. Il préférait ne rien demander.)

Le troisième niveau était peu approché. Les élèves avaient déjà tout l'espace nécessaire au second niveau, déjà. Et ensuite, la rumeur avait circulé que le troisième niveau était le lieu où les Malefoy, ou les Rôdeurs, tenaient des réunions secrètes, faisaient des sacrifices humains, pratiquaient la magie noire ou manipulaient des explosifs : bref, à ne pas déranger. Ce qui arrangeait bien l'Ankou et Al' puisque c'était dans le troisième niveau qu'ils s'entraînaient à devenir Animagi ou, plus rarement (très rarement en y repensant) ils testaient leur Occlumancie et Légilimancie. C'était aussi là que les Malefoy travaillaient leur magie élémentaire (Scorpius veillait à bosser sa magie élémentaire ailleurs que là, histoire de ne pas révéler à Demy ou Hypérion qu'il entraînait deux étrangers à un truc complètement illégal).

Et c'était aussi là que Al', l'Ankou et le Quatuor avaient préparé le premier avril. Du coup l'Ankou fit bien attention d'entraîner ses amis dans une des classes du second niveau, loin des accès vers le troisième.

– Donc ! lâcha Al' en posant ses affaires. Où est-ce qu'on en était ?

– Aux Potions susceptibles de tomber aux BUSES, fit l'Ankou en s'installant en face de son ami. Je mise sur le Philtre de Paix, et peut-être la potion d'Enflure, c'est un truc bateau mais qui nécessite un enchaînement rapide et sans faute.

Carrie, Reg et eux s'étaient installés dans une des salles de classes vides. Il y avait deux tables, six chaises, et la lumière était pourvue par deux globes lumineux semblables à ceux qui éclairaient la salle commune des Serpentards. Les quatre élèves étalèrent leurs affaires, et Carrie, qui avait quasiment fini ses révisions, se remit à lire _Les racines du pouvoir_, le front plissé par la concentration.

– Le Lonéat est probable aussi, fit Al' en feuilletant son manuel. En plus dans le contexte actuel, les examinateurs voudront probablement mettre l'accent sur les potions de soin.

– D'ailleurs, y a quoi de prévu pour demain ? fit innocemment Reg.

Le lendemain était le premier avril. Carrie releva le nez de son bouquin d'Histoire, intéressée. L'Ankou se contenta de prendre un air suffisant puis, avant de se replonger dans son livre, il glissa l'air de rien :

– Je vous conseille de bien réviser vos potions.

– Oh mon dieu, réalisa Carrie. Vous avez impliqué Cameron. On va tous mourir.

…

Le premier avril de la cinquième année des Rôdeurs fut l'occasion pour eux de briller un peu en Potions, et de rendre toute le château paranoïaque pour deux semaines. Le Quatuor et les Rôdeurs avaient passé pas mal de temps au troisième niveau à confectionner des tas de potions. Des Philtres de Paix, des Élixirs de Béatitude, des potions de Babille, des Gouttes de Bègue, etc.

Et ils avaient empoisonné avec toutes les boissons. _Toutes_.

Sur les conseils d'Oscar, en revanche, ils avaient pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Les dosages étaient faibles, et ils avaient fait attention à ce que les élèves ne prennent chacun qu'une boisson contaminée, afin d'éviter que deux potions n'entrent en réaction : bref, ils avaient été super-prudents. Aucun risque que quelqu'un finisse à l'infirmerie !

Et, entre les potions relaxantes, les trucs qui faisaient bavarder, et celles qui faisaient bégayer tellement on était relaxé, le château ressemblait au repère d'une bande de hippies particulièrement camés.

Pour compléter l'effet, les Rôdeurs avaient mis des brûloirs dans les heaumes des statues. Ils faisaient brûler des trucs assez inoffensifs, mais la fumée et le parfum entêtant donnait vraiment l'impression que toute la population de Poudlard s'était mise à la fumette. Même les profs, qui avaient partagé le petit-déjeuner des élèves, étaient affectés !

Le professeur Londubat, par exemple, avait été dosé à Potion de Relaxation et était à la fois complètement béat et partiellement désinhibé. Du coup, il annula ses cours et appris à la place à ses élèves comment fumer un joint. Ce fut l'un des meilleurs cours de Botanique de toute la scolarité de l'Ankou.

Évidemment ce fut beaucoup moins drôle quand Rose et Dylan lui tombèrent dessus. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas touchés à leurs Philtres de Paix, vu comment ils étaient survoltés…

– Tu as drogué les profs ?! Non mais t'es pas bien !

– Si proche des BUSES en plus !

– On va avoir un retard monstrueux dans nos cours !

– Vous savez, on n'est qu'en avril, tenta l'Ankou en essayant de reculer tout doucement.

– Et les examens n'ont jamais été aussi proches !

– Espèces de Serdaigles, marmonna Al'.

Il ne fit cependant pas un mouvement pour venir en aide à l'Ankou. Celui-ci fit face aux deux Serdaigles en roulant des yeux :

– Oh, aller, c'est pas si terrible.

– C'est vrai, approuva mine de rien Lucy qui regardait le spectacle en rigolant. Il aurait pu mettre le feu aux copies que Flitwick a ramassées hier, vu qu'il est trop shooté pour verrouiller son bureau.

– Eh mais attends, réalisa l'Ankou. C'est une super-bonne idée !

– Ah non ! s'emporta Rose. Si je te choppe à faire ça, je te jure que j'attraperai les cacahuètes qui te servent de testicules, et que je te les presserai si fort que tes yeux jailliront de leurs orbites et que je te les ferai bouffer comme des raisins !

Il y eut un silence vaguement choqué durant lequel Scorpius se demanda avec suspicion si Rose n'était pas en train de devenir un peu trop amie avec Naima, puis Lucy demanda avec intérêt :

– Les yeux ou les testicules ?

– Un de chaque !

Bon. Du coup l'Ankou ne joua pas les pyromanes. Il se consola en regardant les élèves avachis en classes ou en écoutant les discussions profondes et sincères (et complètement barrées) qu'ils avaient. Owen et Noah Kap se mirent en devoir d'enregistrer les perles. Entre autres, le moment où Faust s'engueula avec un mur et s'assomma tout seul.

L'effet des potions commença à se dissiper dans l'après-midi, même si certaines auraient encore des effets jusqu'au lendemain matin, dépendant du breuvage et du dosage. Nejem, par exemple, allait encore sourire d'un air niais et hocher la tête à tout ce qu'on disait pendant encore un bon moment. Winchester, elle, somnolait si fort qu'elle faillit tomber face première dans son assiette à deux reprises.

Certains profs n'avaient malheureusement pas été affectés. Laughlin, par exemple, qui était arrivée en retard au petit-déjeuner et qui avait sentit l'embrouille. Et Duffy, bien sûr, qui n'était pas prof de Potions pour rien. C'était dommage, parce que l'Ankou lui avait préparé une dose de Philtre de Paix suffisante pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien après coup, et qu'il avait une minuscule fiole de Véritasérum (envoyé par sa grand-mère Narcissa "au cas où") qu'il aurait bien aimé vider dans le gosier de l'ancien Mains-grises…

Le surlendemain, il mentionna son idée à Demy et Hypérion, mais même si son petit frère l'approuva de tout cœur, sa sœur se montra plus réservée.

– Duffy est un gros poisson, le mit-elle en garde. Ne l'attaque pas directement. On ignore l'étendue de son pouvoir, alors qu'il connaît parfaitement le nôtre.

– Et justement, ça devrait le rendre méfiant, non ? sourcilla Scorpius.

– C'est vrai, approuva Hypérion Les Malefoy sont une puissance avec laquelle il faut compter.

– Nos _parents_ le sont, leur rappela Demy d'un ton froid. Nous, nous sommes des _élèves_, des élèves mineurs dans une école complètement fermée, où il est _prof_ et donc en position de pouvoir. Range-moi cette fiole, Scorpius, et que je ne la vois plus.

Mouchés, Scorpius et Hypérion ne dirent plus un mot et l'idée du Véritasérum ne revint plus jamais dans la conversation.

**oOoOoOo**

**Message de Nathan Aristide-Malefoy à Draco Malefoy, laissé sur la table de salon :**

_Salut Draco !_

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de vive voix, mais j'ai eu une idée de génie. Je pars sur-le-champ. Il faut que j'ai accès à un labo de police et à leur base de données._

_Je serai absent quelques jours. Narcissa va peut-être venir avec moi. Quand on reviendra, on pourra coffrer tous les Guérisseurs corrompus !_

_Nathan._

_PS : Dis à Cathy que c'est bon, Narcissa m'a fait la leçon, que je m'excuse d'être un inadapté social et qu'elle a mon total accord et mes plus plates excuses._

**oOoOoOo**

Nathan disparu donc du monde sorcier quelques jours, un sac de Gallions en poche et accompagné par Narcissa. Durant ce laps de temps, le manoir Malefoy fut incroyablement calme. Mortellement calme, même. Lucius se calfeutra dans la bibliothèque. Draco s'immergea dans son travail, sortant rarement de son bureau. Alva passa ses journées à Emerald, ne rentrant que tard le soir.

Un beau matin, Cathy fit ses bagages, leur dit au revoir, et s'en alla en promettant de revenir d'ici deux mois. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute pour les autres membres de la famille : son départ était définitif. Elle avait vidé ses armoires, récupéré ses papiers dans le coffre-fort, elle avait même emmené Eurydice, sa vieille chouette.

Ce soir-là, tandis que la petite Constance épuisée par ses pleurs s'endormait enfin, Draco, Alva et Lucius passèrent la soirée dans le bureau du chef de famille, à siroter un whisky hors de prix et à songer à quel point leur famille vacillait au bord du précipice.

Nathan et Narcissa revinrent deux semaines plus tard, l'air très satisfaits d'eux-mêmes. Narcissa repartit aussitôt, annonçant qu'elle allait voir Cathy. Nathan marmonna quelque chose et alla s'enfermer dans son labo. Alva et Draco échangèrent un regard blasé, et retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Ils étaient loin d'être sortis de l'auberge…

Fin avril, il y eut deux attaques d'Écorcheurs consécutives. L'une sur une rue mi-sorcière de Glasgow, la rue du Chapeau Noir : et l'autre, deux jours plus tard, dans un village Moldu du Yorkshire où vivait une famille de sorcier qui avait reçus plusieurs demandes de relocalisation de la part du Ministère. Cette fois, les Pyromanes ne purent intervenir. La Trace ne s'était pas activée.

L'attaque de la rue mi-sorcière fut repoussée, mais elle avait eu lieu pile à l'heure où l'école primaire qui se trouvait dans cette rue fermait ses portes. Il y avait eu des enfants plein l'endroit, et la catastrophe aurait pu être monstrueuse. Un Moldu perdit la vie en bordure de la ville, quand il se trouva sur le chemin des Écorcheurs qui s'échappait, mais il fut la seule victime.

L'attaque du village Moldu visait une famille qui sorcière qui s'y était installée un an plus tôt : deux vieux parents, et leurs trois filles, des triplées revenant de Pendragon pour un week-end en famille. Eux y laissèrent tous leur peau.

– Pourquoi on n'a pas été avertis ?! explosa Jack.

– Parce que la Trace ne s'est pas activée, fit calmement Draco.

La Confrérie (à savoir Draco et Alva, Nathan, Blaise et Carmen, David Jarvis, Jack Sloper, Théo, Susan et Justin) était rassemblée au Q.G. de Square Grimmauld. Et l'atmosphère était tendue.

– Mais pourquoi, justement ? Pourquoi la Trace ne s'est pas activée ?!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Susan, mais elle leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension :

– Ce n'est pas en rapport avec le sort. La Trace est toujours active, j'ai vérifiée.

– Alors ça veut dire que les Guérisseurs corrompus ont drogué de nouveaux patients, en déduisit Nathan.

– Ou que d'autres Guérisseurs sont compromis, fit sentencieusement Alva.

Tout le monde digéra la nouvelle dans un silence catastrophé. Puis Draco se tourna vers Zacharias :

– Tu sais quoi faire. Utilise Chang et Kirke.

Le Guérisseur grogna mais hocha la tête. Lui et ses deux compagnons allaient passer au peigne fin tous les contacts des Guérisseurs et trouver les traîtres. Voilà qui allait leur prendre un sacré bout de temps… Jack grimaça. Et pendant ce temps perdu, les attaques continueraient !

– J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourra aider avec ça, lança joyeusement Nathan. Vous vous souvenez que j'ai récupéré des indices dans la cave d'Ishtar ?

– Au fait, que devient Ishtar ? intervint Susan. Le Ministère en a effacé toute trace.

– Elle devait repartir vers l'Égypte mais elle a transité par un Portoloin en Italie et y a mystérieusement disparu, sourit Blaise. Ça a peut-être un rapport avec le fait que j'ai jeté un sort de Confusion sur l'Auror qui devait l'escorter. Là, elle refait sa vie en France.

– Bien joué, s'amusa David Jarvis.

Nathan se racla lourdement la gorge :

– Hey, je parlais !

– Pardon, pardon. Tu disais ?

– J'ai récupéré des indices. Et j'ai accessoirement cambriolé un hôpital Moldu. Et un labo. Et peut-être aussi une base militaire.

– Une quoi ?! NATHAN !

– Non mais c'est bon, Narcissa m'a aidé.

– Narcissa t'as… Oh, Merlin. Bon, viens-en au fait.

– J'y viens, s'amusa le scientifique. J'ai réussi à analyser l'ADN d'au moins dix personnes. Sans doute quatorze mais ils doivent être apparentés entre eux, leurs ADN se ressemblent et… Bref. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un cours de science naturelles. Vous savez tous ce qu'est l'ADN ?

– Étonnamment oui, sourit Théo

– Étonnamment non, contra Carmen. Éclaire-nous donc, ô grand scientifique.

– L'ADN est un élément contenue dans toutes tes cellules, expliqua rapidement Nathan. C'est une molécule, une sorte de recette qui renferme l'ensemble des informations nécessaires au développement et au fonctionnement d'un organisme. Du coup, il n'existe aucun ADN strictement identique. Mis à part celui de jumeaux, mais bon, ça n'est pas la question.

– Et quelle est la question ? lâcha Justin.

– La question est : si vous me ramenez de l'ADN de Guérisseurs, je pourrais comparer avec les échantillons ramassés chez Ishtar et donc…

– … Identifier ceux qui se sont retrouvés dans sa cave, comprit Théo Wow, brillant !

– Je sais, je sais, fit modestement Nathan. Donc, voilà Zach, apporte-moi des bouts de Guérisseurs et je te dirais qui sont les loups déguisés en moutons !

Zach roula des yeux devant le ton dramatique de Nathan, mais Draco se contenta de jeter un regard narquois au Guérisseur :

– Fais ce qu'il dit.

Zach grogna mais hocha la tête, et Draco hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Ce sujet-là était réglé. Aussitôt, Jack les informa promptement :

– Harry et Ron se reparlent.

– Oui, Weasley m'en a informé, fit Draco en prenant un air grave. Il m'a aussi dit que la Carte de Potter avait disparu.

– Mais Mocking avait dit que…. ! s'exclama Blaise.

– Elle avait tort, le coupa Draco.

– Et je vais me faire un plaisir de le lui dire, ricana Alva.

Les autres se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel. Alva, Alyssa et Astrid passaient littéralement tout leur temps à se tirer les couettes.

– Plus important : le Ministère va surveiller nos baguettes, lâcha Draco. Je vous conseille d'apprendre la magie sans baguette. Je suis actuellement en train d'essayer de faire passer des baguettes de contrebandes dans le pays mais le Ministère ne me facilite pas la tâche.

Il fusilla Blaise du regard et le métis grimaça :

– Désolé. Mais le Magenmagot veut durcir toutes les procédures et fait peser une lourde pression sur mes épaules. Il faut que je prouve mon utilité, sinon je peux dire adieu à mon fauteuil.

– Tant que tu es dans ce fichu fauteuil, tu as intérêt à te rendre utile à nous permettre d'obtenir ces baguettes ! le tança son épouse.

– C'est prévu, c'est prévu ! Outch ! Est-ce que tu viens de me frapper ?!

– EH ! s'indigna Jack tandis que les époux Zabini se mettaient à se chamailler. Et si on en revenait au fait que Ron et Harry se parlent à nouveau ? Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir l'inclure dans la Confrérie !

Aussitôt, tous les regards se portèrent sur Draco et Alva. Les époux Malefoy n'étaient pas de grands fans de Potter, et c'était réciproque. Elles étaient loin, leurs années de fac et leur réconciliation…

– On ne va pas l'inclure dans la Confrérie, fit aussitôt Alva.

Même Draco haussa un sourcil devant le ton catégorique. Jack se mit aussitôt à protester. Évidemment, Zach se rangea à son avis, et Théo aussi : avoir une personne haut-placé à leurs côtés, ça serai un sacré avantage. Certes, ils avaient Blaise, Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, et Susan, qui siégeait au Magenmagot : mais avoir le chef des Aurors, ça serai vachement utile !

– Ton animosité envers lui va trop loin, fit doctement Nathan.

– Ce n'est pas à cause de ça ! protesta Alva.

Nathan lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus et la Russe se dégonfla :

– D'accord, c'est un peu à cause de ça. Mais ce qui me tracasse, c'est surtout Kethoum.

– Oh, non, pas encore ! râla Kim.

– Non, pour une fois je suis d'accord, soupira Draco à regret. Potter est un symbole et il est déjà sous la coupe des Réfractaires. Kethoum est peut-être innocente, et je dis bien _peut-être_ : mais il n'empêche que c'est son maître d'Occlumancie qui gère le trafic de FullMood, et que personne d'autre n'aurait pu permettre à un intrus d'entrer chez Potter pour prendre la Carte. Kethoum est un élément sur lequel nous n'avons aucune maîtrise mais que l'ennemi use à son avantage. Or, si on demande à Potter de choisir entre nous et Kethoum, je sais exactement quelle va être sa réponse. Pas vous ?

Ça jeta un froid.

– Et Ron sait ça ? s'enquit prudemment Jack.

Draco grimaça :

– C'est lui qui m'a dit que la Carte disparue était sans doute du fait de Kethoum. Donc oui, il le sait.

– Il doit être mort d'inquiétude, marmonna Jack. Merlin, il va péter une durite au travail avec tout ce stress.

Pas faux. Draco avait ses amis de son côté, il savait ce qui se passait, et il pouvait agir. Ron devait mentir à sa femme (même si Hermione était déjà au courant que les Réfractaires trempaient sans doute dans le trafic de FullMood, elle ignorait l'étendue du complot), à ses enfants, à son meilleur ami. Valerian, l'un de ses hommes, son ancien élève, semblait s'être retourné contre lui. St Mangouste n'était pas fiable. Et la Confrérie le tenait beaucoup dans l'ignorance…

– Autre chose ? interrogea Draco.

Susan leva la main :

– On va en parler à Hermione ?

– C'est vrai ça, fit pensivement Théo On voulait l'intégrer, au début. Ron lui a laissé entendre que les Réfractaires trempaient dans des affaires pas très propres peu après l'histoire de Djar.

– Non, soupira Draco. Pas de Granger dans la Confrérie. Elle soupçonne des choses mais elle n'a aucune certitude.

– Pourquoi ne pas lui en donner, des certitudes ? avança Jack. Elle est intelligente, elle pourrait nous être utile.

Draco songea aux colères d'Hermione, à son sens de la justice, à sa furie, à sa rancœur. Il songea qu'Hermione avait été la seule du Trio d'Or à essayer de faire la paix avec lui après la guerre. Il songea à son intelligence, ses notes excellentes, ses recherches, tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait et exécutait à la perfection.

Il pensa au fait qu'elle lisait beaucoup mais inventait peu. Il songea à une remarque agacée de Nathan, un jour, quand il n'avait que quinze ans. « Elle a de la mémoire, pas de la matière grise. Le premier demeuré venu peut suivre un manuel : il faut un génie pour l'inventer ». Il songea aux lois, aux règles, aux Gryffondors qui suivaient les Réfractaires en masse.

Il pensa à la fille qui lui avait donné un coup de poing parce qu'il était un sale petit con, à treize ans, sans penser un seul instant à ce qui risquait de lui arriver si Lucius apprenait ça (agression physique sur un Sang-Pur ? Les vieilles lois autorisaient Lucius à réitérer, et Hermione aurait subit plus qu'un simple coup de poing…). Il songea au sort qui défigurait Marietta Edgecombe de manière permanente, parce que Marietta avait seize ans et pleurait tous les soirs en pensant à sa mère Sang-Mêlé (mais Hermione n'y avait pas pensé, par un seul instant : elle s'était sentie trahie alors elle avait défiguré à vie une fille de son âge qui avait juste eu peur : elle lui avait gravé le mot « cafard » sur le visage, alors que la seule faute de Marietta était d'être une enfant).

Il songea à tout cela, et retint un soupir, avant de lâcher :

– Granger est maligne et a de bonnes intentions, mais pas assez de retenue et de recul pour évaluer les conséquences. Et elle n'a pas assez de discipline pour obéir à quelqu'un qui imaginerait les conséquences.

Il y eut un silence, puis Blaise acquiesça :

– C'est un bon point.

– Et un défaut courant chez les fidèles de Potter, glissa Alva.

– Pas chez les Londubat, objecta Théo Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas en parler à Neville ? Un deuxième agent à Poudlard nous serai utile. Surtout que Mocking n'a pas l'air… Euh…

– Très fiable ? s'amusa Alva. Pas plus que Luna.

– Mais Théo a raison, fit Justin. Neville est digne de confiance, et Luna aussi. On devrait leur en parler. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais… Plus tard.

– On verra, trancha Draco. D'autres questions ?

La réunion touchait donc à sa fin. Susan haussa les épaules, et leva la main :

– Quand est-ce qu'on pourra avoir des baguettes de contrebande ? Je n'ai absolument aucun contrôle sur le Magenmagot, et les Réfractaires votent tous pour l'application d'une Trace globale avant juin.

– Je verrais ce que je peux faire, grimaça Draco. Mais Blaise, je vais avoir besoin de toi sur ce coup. Et Alva, arrange-moi un rendez-vous avec Mocking. Je vais avoir besoin d'entrer en contact avec ses cousins japonais et leurs relations louches.

**oOoOoOo**

**Note punaisée au tableau d'affichage dans toutes les salles communes :**

_Il est rappelé aux élèves de prendre rendez-vous avec leur Directeur de Maison pour aviser de leurs choix d'orientations. Dernier délai en fin de semaine._

_La Directrice._

**oOoOoOo**

– Qu'est-ce que vous comptez dire à Mocking ? lâcha Owen en feuilletant une brochure. Enfin, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà eue.

Les Serpentards de cinquième année étaient rassemblés autour d'une table basse de leur salle commune. Leurs rendez-vous de conseils d'orientation approchaient. Normalement, c'était le Directeur de Maison qui dirigeait ces rendez-vous : mais Feylack avait comme par hasard choppé un sale virus, et était en convalescence. Mocking s'était proposée pour le remplacer. Comme la prof de Runes jouait le rôle de Directrice de Maison avec plus d'efficacité que Feylack, et ce depuis des années, McGonagall ne s'y était pas opposée. Scorpius supposait que ça arrangeait tout le monde.

Anthony Danares, assis sur un canapé pas très loin, émit un reniflement amusé :

– Pour Malefoy et Potter, la question ne se pose pas. Auror et politicien.

– Tout faux, lâcha Al' en roulant des yeux. On ne veut pas tous suivre les traces de Papa. Et puis, Auror, c'est surfait. Quel était ton expression déjà, l'Ankou ?

– « Voyagez, rencontrez des gens, tuez-les ? » suggéra son ami.

– Voilà.

– Eh ! s'indigna Jo. Je veux faire Auror, moi !

– Comme Colleen ? demanda Lucy avec intérêt.

La sœur de Jo était, après tout, Aspirante Auror. Le Serpentard asiatique haussa les épaules, sur la défensive :

– Oui. Pourquoi ?

– Pour rien, pour rien… Je te vois mal dans un métier de force, c'est tout. Tu es plus un penseur.

L'argument était juste, et Jo réfléchit un instant avant de concéder :

– Pas faux. Mais j'ai des autres choix, aussi. Lors de mon rendez-vous, Mocking a dit que j'étais patient, bilingue, et capables de comprendre le point de vue d'une culture différente… Donc j'aurais de grandes chances de succès dans la Coopération Magique Internationale.

– Très bon choix, sourit Lucy en relevant les yeux du roman fantastique qu'elle était en train de relire pour la troisième fois.

Les Serpentards échangèrent des sourires entendus. Blaise Zabini, le père de Lucy, dirigeait ce Département.

– Bref, reprit Al'. Du coup, moi, je passe mon tour en ce qui concerne les Aurors.

– Tu as eu ton rendez-vous hier, c'est vrai, se rappela Lucy. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Mocking ?

Al' haussa les épaules :

– Travailler au Ministère me plairait, histoire de faire bouger les choses au niveau interne. On est partis de là. Je n'ai pas de but vraiment défini mais je veux… Shooter dans la fourmilière, si on peut dire. Réarranger le fonctionnement de l'administration, la façon dont sont gérés les catastrophes du genre Écorcheurs ou trafic de drogue…

– Dans la Justice Magique ? fit Flora avec intérêt. Pas mal. J'y ait pensé aussi, mais finalement je me suis décidée pour Historienne. Mocking m'a donné dix points quand je lui ai dit ça.

– Normal, Mocking était Historienne à la base, sourit l'Ankou. Alors, Al', Justice Magique ?

– Non, plus dans les Accidents et Catastrophes, je crois. Les accidents de sorcellerie, la séparation de notre monde et de celui des Moldu, l'intégration des Nés-Moldus, ce genre de chose.

– C'est ambitieux, sourcilla Scorpius.

– Eh, le Choixpeau ne m'a pas mis à Serpentard pour des prunes. Donc Mocking me conseille de travailler dans la régulation des accidents magiques, mais de faire également du droit, à côté, histoire d'avoir de références solides si je veux m'intéresser aux lois et aux règles qui régissent le système. Visiblement, après Poudlard, ça sera Pendragon pour moi : et plus spécialement l'UDUS.

L'Ankou lui adressa un large sourire. Son petit Al', toujours le stratège, à penser et à analyser, avec de hautes visées… Le parfait Serpentard. Le jeune Malefoy secoua la tête avec amusement, et clama :

– Al' est notre futur Ministre !

– Ouais, ben je lui laisse la place, rigola Lucy.

– Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

– Quelque chose d'innovant, fit la jeune Zabini sans hésiter. La recherche Magique des Sciences ou l'étude de la psychomagie. C'était proposé à Pendragon jusqu'à ce qu'Hostilius coupe le budget. A présent, il n'y a plus que l'étude de l'Astronomie qui utilise les découvertes Moldues…

– Hostilius ne sera pas éternellement au pouvoir, et ses successeurs verront sans doute l'utilité de l'éducation, fit Oscar en passant à côté d'eux. Ne renonce pas Lucy, c'est un _excellent_ choix de carrière !

– Forcément, il veut faire ça aussi, marmonna Scorpius à l'oreille d'Al'.

– Et toi, Melinda ? lança Gareth à sa voisine.

Melinda Parkinson était l'élève la plus discrète de toute leur promo. Elle haussa les épaules, regardant ses pieds, puis finit par dire timidement :

– Je voudrais être Naturaliste. Ou Soigneur. Quelque chose où on s'occupe des animaux.

– Bonne idée ! s'exclama Flora.

Et elle fusilla du regard le reste de la classe, comme pour les mettre au défi de se moquer du choix de Melinda. Certes, c'était un peu naïf, comme projet : mais n'était-ce pas le but de tout projet, d'être idéal ? Melinda avait toujours eu de bonnes notes en Soins de Créatures Magiques, en plus.

– Tu devrais écrire à Gregory Moran, notre ancien Préfet, glissa Gareth. Il est Soigneur maintenant.

Melinda hocha la tête, puis changea de sujet :

– Et toi, Gareth ?

– Moi ? Un truc dans le sport, je pense. Peut-être pas joueur professionnel de Quidditch, parce que les gens passeraient leur temps à me comparer à mon père, mais… Peut-être dans la création de balais ou autre chose. Ou peut-être que je voyagerai un peu. Owen veut faire le tour du monde, alors je lui tiendrai peut-être compagnie.

– Yep, acquiesça Owen en secouant sa crinière blonde. Je veux aller dans toutes les écoles sorcières, voir leurs différences, ce qu'ils ont de bien, de mal… Ensuite, je bosserai sans doute dans la Coopération Magique Internationale, au niveau de l'éducation. Les échanges entre les écoles, le transfert d'élèves, l'acceptation d'un étranger comme enseignant : ce qu'un pays pourrais copier sur un autre au niveau de ses cours… Mocking dit qu'il faudra que je passe par quelques années d'étude de Droit, mais je pense que je pourrais apprendre sur le tas.

Il souffla avec agacement sur l'une de ses mèches blondes qui lui retombait devant le visage, et Scorpius roula des yeux. Comment Owen faisait-il pour avoir l'air cool même avec une crinière blonde en bataille ? Ses cheveux lui arrivaient quasiment aux épaules, étaient perpétuellement négligés avec soin, et lui donnaient un air de jeune lion nonchalant. Scorpius, lui, gardait ses cheveux relativement courts, mais dès qu'ils s'ébouriffaient, le jeune Malefoy avait l'air d'un golden retriever sortant d'un sèche-linge.

En plus, alors que Scorpius était le plus grand d'entre eux quand il avait onze ans, il était à présent parmi les plus petits. Seuls Jo, Melinda et Lucy étaient plus petites que lui, en fait. Même Flora le dépassait d'un ou deux centimètres.

Monde injuste.

– Et toi, l'Ankou ? lança justement Flora. Carrière Ministérielle ?

– Merlin non, renifla le jeune Malefoy avec amusement. C'est plus pour Hypérion, ce genre de choses.

– Alors quoi ? Briseur de Sorts ? Langue-de-Plomb ?

– Non, pas vraiment mon truc… J'ai un rapport conflictuel avec l'autorité.

– Alors quoi ?

Alors quoi ? C'était une très bonne question. L'Ankou n'avait pas spécialement de projet. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait à Serpentard ? se demandait-il parfois avec exaspération. Il voulait changer le monde, sûr, mais il n'avait pas de plan, pas de projet. Juste une détermination féroce à ce que son passage sur Terre marque le monde.

– En tous cas, j'espère que tu vas être plus articulés devant Mocking que devant nous, fit Al' en attrapant le poignet de l'Ankou pour regarder sa montre. Ton rendez-vous est dans dix minutes.

– Argh, gémit faiblement le jeune Malefoy. Bon, je ferai mieux d'y aller, alors.

– Eh ! Tu veux faire quoi, finalement ?

Scorpius jeta son sac sur son épaule et, au moment de traverser l'entrée de la Salle Commune, leur fit un clin d'œil narquois :

– Maître du monde !

Et il quitta la salle commune sous les acclamations de ses camarades de classe.

…

Une fois dans le bureau de Mocking, par contre, il faisait beaucoup moins le malin. La professeur de Runes lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur la chaise juste en dessous de la tête de dragon (qui semblait toiser Scorpius avec dédain), puis se laissa tomber sur son propre fauteuil avant de demander :

– Malefoy. Quels sont vos projets d'avenir ?

– Euh, fit très intelligemment Scorpius. Voyager, je pense.

A vrai dire, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais c'était une idée qui avait été évoquée entre lui et Reg. Partir ensemble, voir à quoi ressemblait le reste du monde sorcier. L'Europe, l'Asie, les écoles d'Afrique, les secrets de la Nouvelle-Zélande ou de l'Amérique du Sud, les universités sophistiquées des États-Unis et du Canada.

Mocking sourit, amusée. Ce jour-là, elle avait un jean sombre et des Converses noires, ainsi qu'un pull à col roulé vert bouteille, en l'honneur des Serpentards sans doute. Ses ongles étaient vernis en vert, et ses boucles d'oreilles dorées avaient la forme de petits dragons.

– Vous n'en avez aucune idée.

– Non, avoua franchement l'Ankou. Demy et Hypérion ont su ce qu'ils voulaient faire très tôt, mais pas moi.

– Vous avez toutes les possibilités imaginables, Malefoy, et peu de contraintes comparé à votre frère ou votre soeur. Pas de Magenmagot à contenter, pas de titre de Lord à pourchasser, pas de puissance étrangère à conquérir. Ne vous plaignez pas. Vous avez une infinité d'opportunité, du fait de votre naissance, de votre fortune, de vos relations.

– J'ai quinze ans, comment suis-je supposé savoir ce que je vais faire de ma vie entière ?! se désespéra l'Ankou.

Alyssa leva les yeux au ciel, puis lâcha :

– En quoi êtes-vous bon ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux, désarçonné, puis réfléchit.

– En Runes. En Défense. En Sortilèges. En… Trucs expérimentaux.

Magie Rouge, magie élémentaire, Occlumancie. Fabrication d'explosifs, de pétards, de potions, de mélanges de sorts et de philtres inédits. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il était supposé dire à une prof, mais Mocking sourit comme si elle savait tout. Ce qui était sans doute le cas, d'ailleurs…

– Vous pouvez devenir inventeur, que ce soit de feux d'artifices ou de montres enchantées, et vendre vos créations. Vous pouvez écrire un livre, ou même une dizaine, avec ce que vous avez vu ou pensé. Vous avez le potentiel d'un Serdaigle, Malefoy, je suis sûre que vos déambulations mentales sur la Magie Rouge pourraient faire réfléchir quelques personnes.

Scorpius se contenta de la regarder bouche bée, et Mocking reprit son sérieux :

– Vous avez aussi des qualités de meneur, du charisme, de bonnes idées, un sens de la justice prononcé, et de l'intelligence à revendre. Une carrière de gratte-papier ne vous rendra pas heureux, pas plus qu'une carrière de diplomate où vous passerez votre temps à faire des concessions. Devenir inventeur ou écrivain pourrait vous convenir, mais vous n'êtes pas fait pour la solitude. Vous serez meilleur dans un travail à plusieurs, où il y a des échanges et de la communication.

L'Ankou se prit à hocher la tête. Ce que Mocking disait avait du sens. Beaucoup de sens en fait. Il avait l'impression de voir ses pensées à lui s'aligner et se ranger en ordre, se classant par ordre d'importances et par critères de sélection.

– Alors, quel métier me conviendrait ? réfléchit-il. Quelque chose comme Owen, dans la Coopération Magique Internationale ?

Mais Mocking secoua la tête :

– Conservez votre polyvalence. Sortez des sentiers battus, explorez toutes les possibilités. L'Histoire, les Sortilèges, la magie sans baguette, les Runes. Et répandez votre point de vue autour de vous : donnez au gens une autre perspective. Quelle est la citation déjà… Ah oui. Soyez le changement que vous voulez voir dans le monde.

L'Ankou cligna des yeux, ébloui par cette analyse mais pas plus avancé, et Alyssa rigola avant de se pencher en avant, posant ses coudes sur son bureau :

– Tes parents seraient furieux s'ils savaient que je te donne ce genre de conseil, mais… Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à l'enseignement, Scorpius ?

…

En retournant vers sa salle commune, Scorpius y songea, au changement. Les Écorcheurs, les Pyromanes, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Grindelwald. La Russie, les Netaniev. L'Angleterre, les Malefoy, les Black. Le destin, ce qui était attendu d'eaux.

Le dos droit de son père quand il partait au travail, avant l'arrivée au pouvoir des Réfractaires.

Le regard étincelant et le pas ferme de sa mère quand elle marchait dans la rue et que les gens la regardaient en murmurant.

Le vendeur de Fléreurs qui écarquillait les yeux quand Demy se présentait d'un air suffisant.

L'expression stupéfaite des élèves, quand le Choixpeau posé sur la tête d'Albus Potter avait crié le nom de Serpentard.

_« Sortir des sentiers battus »_, songea l'Ankou. _« Shooter dans la fourmilière. L'inattendu, l'imprévu, l'incroyable. Changer la donne et redistribuer les cartes. Oui, c'est ça que je veux faire. Pour marquer le monde, pour le changer, je n'ai pas besoin de rentrer dans un moule. J'ai besoin de faire exactement l'inverse. »_

.

* * *

.

TADAM ! Alors, qui avait envisagé ce genre de carrière pour l'Ankou ? Personne, hein ? Il serai pourtant un prof génial. Complètement marteau mais ses élèves l'adorerai x)

La suite dans la prochain chapitre, "Basculement" !


	16. Basculement

Yo mes kiwis ! Oui, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié. Et comme ce chapitre est très dense, vous allez peut-être être perdus... Alors je vous fait un petit rappel : Les Pyromanes et leur brave leader le Phénix (Alva, qui déteste ce surnom xD) attaquent sans relâche les Ecorcheurs. Les Réfractaires clament haut et fort que seul leur régime autoritaire peut protéger les sorciers des Ecorcheurs mais ils sont mis à mal par les Pyromanes, et par les dissidents qui refusent de rejoindre les villages sorciers et préfèrent rester parmi les Moldus. Et puis, comme ce sont les Réfractaires qui tirent le sficelles des Ecorcheurs et que lesdits Ecorcheurs se font massacrer à chaque attaque, leurs effectifs diminuent...

Du côté de Poudlard, la résistance continue. Les enfants des Malefoy ainsi que Lucy Zabini et le Quatuor sont au courant pour la Confrérie (pas Al', cela dit : Harry n'a toujours pas rejoint la Confrérie même s'il soupçonne son existence). Le Cid forme ses membres au combat et les Chats Gris propagent des opinions dissidentes. Bref, la recette parfaite pour que tout pète à la gueule des profs...

.

Allez, passons aux **réponses aux reviews** !

Hey **Loupiotte54** x) Edward Elric ! T'as vu la référence ! Il est cool Jack avec son bras de métal. Et l'Ankou serai le plus géniaux des profs, on est bien d'accord x)

Merci **Aomine** ! Contente que ça te plaise, je me suis bien éclatée à imaginer Alva qui est désignée comme "le courageux leader" et surnommée "le Phénix". Plus de détails dans les chapitres suivants ! Enfin... Le chapitre suivant x)

Oui, **Mayoune**, Neville est un bon compromis pour la Confrérie. Hermione n'est pas assez fiable. Comme beaucoup de Gryffondor, elle est trop excessive. D'après moi, c'est son côté impitoyable qui a poussé le Choixpeau à se décider pour Gryffondor. Elle a quand même défiguré Marietta à vie... C'est un des passages des bouquins où j'ai le moins aimé Hermione. Mais bref ! L'Ankou comme prof x) Oh, il ferai des conneries. Mais des conneries éducatives, attention !

Yo, **Mlle A Line** ! Aaaah, les pauvres profs qui s'en prennent plein la tronche, il fallait s'y attendre x) Et le prof de Botanique, tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'y connais pas en drogues à usage récréatif, hum ? Parce que c'est ce que je ferai, moi, si j'étais prof ! ... Ce qui est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je ne le serai jamais xD Anyway. Le Leader est en effet sacrément tordu. Et attend, c'est pas fini !

Hello, **Alicia-elric** ! J'ai eu une pensée pour toi quand Jack a utilisé son bras à la Edward Elric dans le chapitre précédent, j'avoue x) Tu arrives à voir l'Ankou dans l'enseignement ? Je ne sais aps encore si je vais lui donner cette carrière. Mais il y serai cool !

Hello **Johann** ! Ouais, un peu moins de déconne dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est parce que j'ai trop déconné dans les chapitres précédents en fait, il faut que l'intrigue sérieuse reprenne un peu le dessus x) Et l'Ankou serai sans doute prof de Défense, quitte à choisir... Et tous ses élèves le vénéreraient xD Tu as fait la salade de fruits dans ta classe ? AH AH AH, j'aurais aimé voir ça ! xD

Merci** Rose-Eliade** ! Ca commence à chauffer pour tout le monde, les Rôdeurs, la Confrérie... Et attend de lire ce chapitre, ça va être encore pire !

Ce hurlement **A Doctor** xD Ce chapitre-ci va te faire hurler encore plus ! C'ets là que tout bascule, comme le titre l'indique !

Yo **Zeidra** ! Oui, n'oublie pas qui est Carole Ishtar x) Et oui, avec la progression de Renouveau, je me focalise plus sur les actes que sur le fond. Un petit côté théâtral oui. Et ça ne va sans doute pas s'améliorer parce que le tome 6 sera plus centré sur les enfants, tandis que les choses vont stagner chez les adultes. Mais bon, je ne dis rien de plus pour ne pas spoiler. Et pour l'Ankou... Tu lis dans mes pensées ! Plus tard je pense qu'il va passer par Chevalier-Lys, ne serai-ce que pour le fun et parce que je le vois très bien partir faire le tour du monde. Mais ce n'est pas encore décidé, par contre xD

Yo **Googiegarance** ! Ah oui, Nathan est un idiot. Et un inadapté social. Cathy trouvera sûrement mieux ailleurs de toute façon. Quant à ma fic sur Naruto... Ca avance ! Je suis même en train d'en commencer une deuxième, celle-là en anglais. Oui, je suis folle x)

Salut **Lylylapin** ! Oui j'ai laissé tombé le résumé en début de chapitre, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit... Sorry ! Bref, sinon, l'Ankou ferait un prof vraiment génial. Il a un côté farfelu qui 'empêcherai de s'épanouir dans une profession répétitive. A Poudlard, par contre, il serai sûr de ne pas s'emmerder !

Coucou **Automne** ! Ah, tes review de cinquante kilomètres, ça m'avait manqué x) Surtout ne délaisse pas Polydipsie ! Mais bref. Oui, on en apprend des choses sur les profs x) Les Rôdeurs sont vraiment des tordus. Et le coup de Neville qui apprends à ses élève sà rouler un joint, je voulais le placer depuis des mois déjà x)

Hello **Simpson31** ! Ah, contente que ça t'ai fait rigoler x) Il est encore un peu naïf, Al'. Même être un Serpentard n'arrange pas tout de ce côté là xD Pour la confrontation avec le Golden Trio, il va falloir patienter. Justement, Draco veut éviter d'aller voir Hermione parce qu'il la trouve trop peu adaptée (trop impitoyable, trop pétrie de bonnes intentions, pas assez subtile). Pour Harry, là c'est Alva et sa rancune qui bloquent tout le processus, à cause de Kethoum. Quant à Ron, il est déjà informateur, c'est mieux que rien ! x)

Salut **Imthebest** ! Je ne sais pas encore si l'Ankou sera prof, alors de là à savoir quelle matière il va enseigner, j'ai de la marge xD Il ferait sans doute prof de Sortilèges. Ou de Défense. Ou il créerai sa propre matière : Magie Rouge, Magie élémentaire... A voir. Bref. Oui Nathan est complètement taré xD Et Alyssa a une famille de timbrés, inspirée par les OC de ma Alyssa (qui écrit des fics de temps en temps elle aussi), donc c'est normal... X)

Yo, **UneHistoireEstUneQuestion** ! Ce pseudo, je ne m'en lasse pas x) Ah ah, bien vu, l'Ankou ets aussi taré que le sprofs de BeauX ! D'ailleurs je me demande sérieusement s'il ne pourrait pas faire carrière là-bas. Il y serait comme un poisson dans l'eau, en tous cas. Et comme il n'aurait pas la réputation des Malefoy à tenir, il pourrait se déchaîner ! C'est une idée à creuser...

Hello **DreamerInTheSky** ! Yep, j'ai reçu les infos sur Skyler. Vu comment Renouveau est avancé, je ne sais pas si elle sera mentionné plus d'une ou deux fois cela dit x) ENFIN BREF ! Ou Alva est furieuse à cause de son surnom. Quitte à être associée à un héros de la "Lumière" elle aurait préféré n'importe qui à Dumbledore xD Et oui, Scorpius serai malheureux au Cercle d'Argent. Il a un besoin compulsif d'attention, c'est limite pathologique x) Être prof ça lui irait mieux ! Et tu vas rire, mais j'ai même envisagé qu'il crée sa propre école xD

Salut **Vanou** ! La suite est... Là xD Il n'y a plus que l'épilogue après ! Par contre tu vas devoir un certain temps pour le tome 6...

.

**Note de l'auteure :** Ce chapitre est bien tassé xD Il couvre tout le mois de mai, et tout celui de juin. Oui, ça s'est fait comme ça. Du coup il est incroyablement dense, beaucoup 'infos très compressées ensemble, et chaque détail compte... Ah là là, j'ai peur que vous soyez un peu submergé. J'aurais pu faire deux chapitres au lieu d'un mais pour une mystérieuse raison, quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre tout est sorti d'un coup et pas moyen de découper ça autrement ! Enfin bref. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaire. En tous cas, comme son nom l'indique, vous le trouverez riche en rebondissements !

Bref. Ah et sinon la discussion de Cyrius et Abby sur les enfants vient d'une fic sympatoche sur les _Avengers_ dont j'ai oublié le nom x)

.

* * *

.

**Basculement**

.

Début mai. Manoir sombre, nuit sans lune. Les Écorcheurs avaient été suffisamment décimés comme ça, décidèrent les Réfractaires qui conspiraient. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait renflouer leurs effectifs. Et changer de source d'alimentation.

Il leur fallait de nouveaux cobayes.

– Tu es en retard, lâcha Lowell Agrace quand Patricia passa la porte.

Patricia, avec sa petite taille, ses rondeurs et son visage livide, rentra la tête dans les épaules en s'excusant d'une voix inaudible. Dans le salon des Selwyn, tout était écrasant de majesté. Les meubles, sombres et massifs : les gens, imposants et silencieux. Patricia se sentait mal. Déplacée. Terrifiée.

Mais c'était la première fois de sa vie que la crème de la famille Agrace lui adressait la parole, alors quand elle avait reçu leur requête, elle avait obéit comme un petit chien. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait mis ses affaires en ordre, dit à Heather qu'elle partait faire un reportage en Australie, fait ses adieux à Jeremiah son petit-ami, et plié bagages.

Puis elle avait ensorcelé une note de papier, avec une date et une adresse, et les avait envoyés à la seule personne susceptible d'arrêter cette folie. Que les Agrace le découvre ou pas, ça lui était égal. Au moins Patricia avait fait ce qui était juste.

– Conviendra-t-elle ? demanda Auguste Danares d'un ton dubitatif.

Assis dans un fauteuil à dossier haut, à côté de Lowell Agrace, il s'adressait à un guérisseur qui portait la robe bleue pâle de St Mangouste. Ce dernier hocha la tête :

– Même type sanguin et affinité élémentaire que les plus brillants sujets de test, monsieur. Elle ne souffrira même pas et ne se souviendra en rien du processus.

– Quand même, soupira un homme que Patricia ne reconnu pas. Quel dommage qu'on ne puisse plus se fournir en patients.

– Leur disparition commençait à être visible, se rebiffa le Guérisseur. St Mangouste garde des traces, des rapports, des formulaires. Que les morts subites de patients soignés chez eux coïncident avec les frappes des Pyromanes sur les Ecorcheurs…

– Nous savons, Diregrey, soupira Lowell Agrace d'un ton sec. Mais je suis d'accord avec Summers. Il est dommage que nous en soyons réduits à cela. Patricia ici présente est une Agrace, après tout… Mais des sacrifices sont parfois nécessaires, et nous devons renflouer nos effectifs.

Le guérisseur, Diregrey, soupira, puis fit signe à Patricia de le suivre. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, elle s'exécuta, et s'enfonça à sa suite dans un escalier menant vers les caves des Selwyn. Ça sentait le chenil, le sang et la terreur. Elle savait qu'elle n'en reviendrait pas.

Elle avança quand même.

…

Début mai. Nuit sans lune. Un manoir sombre, des comploteurs aux visages dédaigneux, un escalier glacé s'enfonçant dans les fondations, et une jeune femme terrifiée.

Plus jamais personne ne devait revoir Patricia Agrace hors de ce manoir.

…

Début mai. Il pleuvait des cordes quand les Écorcheurs attaquèrent une petite ville Moldue non loin de Liverpool. Le ciel était gris, le tonnerre grondait, l'eau ruisselait sur les vitres et tambourinait sur les toits, et soudain les Écorcheurs furent dans la rue, se ruant à l'attaque.

Plus précisément, ils se ruèrent à l'attaque d'une grande maison de briques au jardin bien entretenu, où vivaient des sorciers.

La famille Pritchard.

Les têtes pensantes de la conspiration avaient augmenté leurs rangs d'Écorcheurs, recrutant parmi les laissés pour compte, les orphelins, les solitaires : ceux dont la disparition ne seraient pas remarqués. Leur nouvelle méthode de recrutement était efficace et, comme les nouveaux Écorcheurs n'avaient pas été soumis à une quelconque Trace, la Confrérie aurait très bien pu ne jamais avoir vent de ce qui se passait.

Ce fut un total hasard si Nero McAlister trouva sur le pas de sa porte, ce matin-là, une note qui donnait d'une écriture tremblante l'adresse des Pritchard, la date d'aujourd'hui, au-dessus du mot _ATTENTION !_ souligné trois fois. Ce fut un grand coup de chance que Nero, inquiet, passe un coup de Cheminette à Draco pour lui dire ce qu'il avait trouvé.

Ce fut un monstrueux coup de bol qu'Alva décide de passer voir les Pritchard cet après-midi-là, et Transplane juste à temps pour voir quatre créatures déchaînées défoncer la porte.

Alva se pétrifia une seconde, les horreurs de la guerre et ses propres terreurs lui sautant au visage dans un flash cauchemardesque. Sa magie, dans un sursaut de panique, fit crépiter accidentellement sa baguette, la sortant de sa transe : et Alva passa en mode attaque, puisque c'était la seule défense psychologique qu'elle connaissait.

Elle ne pensa pas à sa cape rouge, à un masque, ni à un quelconque sort de dissimulation de son visage ou de ses vêtements raffinés. Elle entra dans la maison comme un ouragan, jeta une quarantaine de serpents furieux sur le premier Écorcheur qu'elle vit, empala le second avec un pieu surgit du néant, et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre à la suite des deux autres, en direction des hurlements.

Le troisième Écorcheur était dans le couloir du premier étage, et vint à la rencontre d'Alva tous crocs dehors. Pendant un terrifiant instant, Alva eut l'impression d'avoir dix-huit ans à nouveau, dans les souterrains de Poudlard, quand un loup-garou famélique et aux yeux fous lui avait sauté à la gorge. Puis elle tendit la main et une boule de feu percuta le monstre.

Il rugit, autant de surprise que de douleur, et porta ses mains griffues et animales à son visage fumant. Alva ne laissa pas passer l'occasion : d'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître une épée courte qui s'enfonça dans la poitrine de l'Écorcheur jusqu'à la garde.

Éclaboussée de sang jusqu'au visage, les mains fumantes, le regard étincelant et les cheveux en bataille, Alva bondit au-dessus du cadavre en direction du dernier Écorcheur

Une femme l'affrontait, ses cheveux blonds volant derrière elle comme une crinière sauvage : elle était en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre. Un homme, son mari sans doute, se tenait derrière elle avec sa baguette brandie, attendant une ouverture pour frapper le monstre. Derrière lui, un garçon de onze ou douze ans, blanc de peur, était plaqué au mur.

– _Diffindio_ ! rugit Alva.

Par une ahurissante pirouette, l'Écorcheur esquiva le sort de Déchirure, qui ouvrit une entaille semblable à un coup d'épée sur le mur mais ne fit qu'effleurer son épaule. Mais il permit aux deux adultes, de l'autre côté, de frapper.

– _Viscero_ ! cria la femme.

– _Avada Kedavra_ ! rugit son mari.

Le sort de Mort manqua d'un cheveu, l'Écorcheur s'était baissé juste à temps : mais le maléfice de la sorcière le frappa en plein abdomen, ouvrant une horrible entaille aux bords fumants. La force du sortilège fit reculer le monstre, le rapprochant d'Alva : il fit volte-face, crocs dénudés, son visage mi-humain mi-bestial n'exprimant que la folie la plus meurtrière…

Alva tendit la baguette vers lui, et ce fut autant un sort qu'un déchaînement de magie élémentaire qui se rua sur l'Écorcheur Une flamme aveuglante, comme une épée, le transperça de part en part. Tandis qu'il s'écroulait, le reste de son corps s'embrasa comme du bois sec, menaçant d'enflammer le reste de la maison.

– Oh, par les pendants de Merlin, pesta Alva.

Et elle ne parlait pas de pendentifs de joaillerie.

Elle jeta hâtivement un sort qui contiendrait les flammes, et après avoir consumé le corps de l'Écorcheur en moins d'une minute, celles-ci s'éteignirent toutes seules. Puis, haletante et commençant à peine à sortir du « mode combat », elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle.

Les Pritchard n'avaient pas bougés, figés devant leur fils cadet comme pour le protéger. Alva ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient un fils cadet, d'ailleurs. Owen n'était-il pas le seul fils de Rupert Pritchard et de son épouse Judith, née Blackhill ?

– Vous… Vous êtes une Pyromane, finit par lâche Rupert Pritchard d'un air hébété.

Grand et large d'épaule, il était blond, mais d'une couleur tirant vers le roux, et ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et bouclés. C'était de lui dont Owen tenait ses yeux bleus sombres, et la forme de son visage : sa mâchoire lourde, son port de tête, son nez droit.

– Et vous nous avez sauvé la vie, souffla Judith en se redressant. Merci, vous… Merci. C'était… Ils sont arrivés si vite, ils ont failli avoir Stephen… Ils étaient… Merci, merci.

Judith avait les mêmes cheveux blonds, épais et soyeux, qu'Owen Pritchard. Sa chevelure à elle n'était pas lâchée en une crinière ébouriffée, mais tombait en cascade dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris pâle, perçants et vif. D'un geste machinal, elle referma les pans de sa robe de chambre bleue.

Alva ne risquait pas d'oublier que Judith Pritchard avait tenue tête à un Écorcheur dans sa chemise de nuit, merci bien.

– Et les autres ? fit soudain Rupert en se redressant.

Alva se secoua mentalement, et se racla la gorge avant de déclarer d'un ton posé :

– Je les ai tués. Mais il n'est pas exclu que des renforts arrivent. Vous êtes reliés au réseau de Cheminette ? Nous devrions partir immédiatement.

Aucun des trois Pritchard ne discuta. Le petit garçon (Stephen, apparemment) était toujours livide, et son père se cramponnait à son épaule comme pour être sûr qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas. En passant à côté des cadavres des trois autres monstres, le gamin sembla à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, et son père finit par le porter dans ses bras.

– Nous aurions du écouter le Ministère, marmonna Judith en attrapant le Poudre de Cheminette. Avec toutes ces demandes de relocation…

– Des demandes ? coupa vivement Alva. Combien ?

Les époux Pritchard marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, échangèrent un regard, puis Rupert hocha lentement la tête, son regard devenant lentement calculateur :

– La cinquième est arrivée hier.

– Cinq demandes ? réfléchit Alva à voix haute. Le même nombre que pour les deux dernières attaques…

Judith plissa les Alva yeux, et grimaça. Ça lui avait échappé. Elle secoua la tête, prit le pot de Poudre de Cheminette des mains de la sorcière, et ordonna :

– Partons d'ici. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Puis, jetant une poignée de Poudre dans les flammes :

– Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, cheminée quatre !

Une looooongue discussion était à prévoir. Mais cette fois, plus de doute : il y avait un schéma qui se reproduisait à chaque attaque. Et ça voulait dire qu'il serait possible de les anticiper.

…

– Alors vous êtes le Phénix, répéta Rupert à moitié stupéfait et à moitié hilare. Oh, Merlin, je n'y aurais jamais pensé. C'est brillant.

Draco se racla la gorge, mécontent. Il pensait que ce surnom était débile et ne manquait pas de le faire savoir. Alva était bien d'accord avec lui (même si elle était assez flattée d'être comparée à un oiseau de feu immortel, quand même).

– Plus important, les interrompit-il. Vous savez à présent que le Ministère supporte indirectement ces attaques…

Alva grimaça. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas du ouvrir la bouche. Il avait fallu expliquer toute l'affaire aux Pritchard.

– Et nous n'avons pas de preuves pour les incriminer, siffla Judith dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. C'est scandaleux. Si jamais ils font le moindre faux-pas…

La famille des Flint, décimés par les Écorcheurs, avait longtemps vécu à côté des Pritchard, se souvint Draco. Et la mère de Gareth était d'ailleurs la cousine de Judith…

– Nous y travaillons, fit Draco sans se mouiller.

– Plus important, lâcha Rupert. Que faisons-nous à présent ? Quel alibi présenter au Ministère ? Où vivre ? Parce qu'il n'est pas question de se réinstaller dans cette maison. Stephen est traumatisé, et je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié la soirée non plus.

Ils avaient envoyés Stephen au lit avec une potion calmante. Il y avait des secrets qu'un garçon de onze ans ne devrait pas surprendre.

– Vous pourriez prétendre être effrayés et vous installer dans le monde sorcier, proposa Alva sans conviction.

Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être accepté (les Pritchard avaient leur fierté), mais elle fut surprise par leur véhémence :

– Pas question ! se récria Judith.

– C'est complètement impossible, renchérit son mari. Non, il doit y avoir une solution !

– Une solution ? releva vivement Draco. Est-ce donc un problème pour vous ?

Les Pritchard échangèrent un regard. Judith était une Blackhill, une famille qui avait des richesses en Australie, et y avait donc passé sa scolarité. Mais Rupert avait été à Serpentard, avec quelques années de plus que Draco, et comme tous les vert et argent, il avait la confiance difficile.

– Nous pouvons vous aider, lâcha Alva. En fait, nous en serions ravis. Nous pouvons vous fournir un nouveau logement, caché et indécelable. Vous ne seriez pas les premiers. Mais pour cela…

– … Vous devez nous dire si vous en savez davantage, compléta Draco. Vous êtes impliqués avec les Réfractaires ? Ciblés ?

Les Pritchard hésitèrent, puis Judith finit par lâcher :

– Notre fils, Stephen. Il est Cracmol.

… Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi les Malefoy s'attendaient. Alva cligna des yeux, et échangea un bref regard avec son mari. Rupert poussa un long soupir :

– C'est pour ça que nous ne nous éloignons guère du monde Moldu. Stephen doit s'y intégrer, s'y adapter, aller à l'école… Mais nous ne voulons pas l'envoyer dans un orphelinat ou un système Moldu. Il reste notre fils.

– Ce que les Réfractaires voudraient sans nul doute nous voir faire, gronda Judith. Nous avons été bien avisés de garder l'existence de Stephen secrète.

– C'est… Compréhensible, finit par dire Draco.

Les familles des Sang-Purs ne parlaient guère de leurs enfants avant que ceux-ci ne laissent échapper leurs premiers signes de magie accidentelle. Surtout ceux attachés à leur réputation de puissance, comme un grand nombre d'anciennes lignées : les Pritchard, les Malefoy, les Potter, les Bones, les Black, les Londubat, les Prewett… C'était pour cette raison que, jadis, Neville n'avait quasiment eu aucun contact avec d'autres personnes que les membres de sa famille.

– C'est un élément avec lequel nous pouvons composer, réfléchit Alva. Mais il va falloir faire un ou deux arrangements supplémentaires au niveau des protections de la maison. Et si vous voulez que Stephen reste à la même école, il vous faudra Transplaner souvent, et… Oh.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? fit Rupert en fronçant les sourcils.

– Il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous devrez probablement savoir, soupira Draco qui avait suivit le même raisonnement que son épouse. Vous avez entendu parler de ce projet de Trace Globale ? Nous pensons qu'il sera bien plus invasif que les Réfractaires ne le laissent entendre…

**oOoOoOo**

**Article du**_** Point**__**Culture**_**, 6 Mai 2022 :**

_**Nouvelle intervention des Pyromanes !**_

_Hier soir, les Écorcheurs ont frappé à nouveau. Leur cible était le couple Pritchard, habitant en territoire Moldu. Ceux-ci ont néanmoins eu le temps d'entendre les bêtes essayer de défoncer la porte, et se sont enfuis par voie de Cheminette avant tout bain de sang._

_Néanmoins, les Écorcheurs n'ont pas quitté les lieux impunis. Alors qu'ils fouillaient la maison afin de retrouver leurs cibles, les Pyromanes sont arrivés sur les lieux et ont fait le travail que notre administration est incapable de fournir. Le Ministère s'est refusé à toute déclaration et les Aurors refusent même de confirmer la présence du Phénix : mais le doute n'est pas permis. Rupert Pritchard a lui-même déclaré avoir, en rentrant chez lui après l'attaque, retrouvé un des corps des Écorcheurs calciné jusqu'à l'os._

_[…]_

**oOoOoOo**

Le moi de Mai fut singulièrement déprimant (outre le fait que Serdaigle battit Serpentard 200 à 80, un score tout bonnement humiliant, par qu'Alexis Jarvis était malade). Les Pritchard avaient certes rassurés leur fils Owen, lui écrivant qu'ils allaient bien, etc. Mais ils refusaient de donner leur localisation au Ministère. En fait, ils clamaient que c'était les nombreuses demandes de relocalisation qui avaient sans doute attiré l'attention des Écorcheurs !

Très vite, une cinquantaine de familles vivant chez les Moldus murmuraient des histoires à propos de courrier peu sûr, d'Écorcheurs infiltrés dans les services postaux… Les Réfractaires avaient beau essayer de calmer le jeu, rien n'y faisait. Les McAlister se joignirent à l'agitation, clamant que le Ministère utilisait les rues mi-sorcières comme prétexte alors qu'en fait, c'était sa propre incompétence qui les mettait tous en danger ! Puisque c'était comme ça, ils allaient rouvrir deux rues mi-sorcières, avec des protections supplémentaires. On verrait si les Écorcheurs allaient attaquer directement, ou s'ils allaient attendre que le Ministère fasse une bourde, encore une fois…

Hostilius soutenait avec obstination sa théorie des Écorcheurs attirés par la magie, mais cette idée était mis à mal par le fait que, une semaine après l'ouverture des rues mi-sorcières, les Écorcheurs n'avaient pas attaqués en masse. Il y avait eu quelques escarmouches vite repoussées, certes, mais pas de vague d'assaut semblable à ce qui s'était passé à la rue Rowena. Normal : les Réfractaires étaient en manque d'effectif… Hostilius, lui, devait se débrouiller avec la foule mécontente. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, cela dit. Il passa plusieurs décrets renforçant le Secret Magique, et ordonna une rénovation complète des villages sorciers afin que la population magique puisse se séparer quasiment complètement des Moldus.

Les Pritchard, dans une interview au _Point Culture_, firent savoir qu'ils ne céderaient pas aux demandes d'un Ministère incompétent qui profitait de manière flagrante de ces attaques. Bien sûr, ça déclencha un véritable scandale. Plusieurs personnes (nommément : les McAlister, encore une fois) furent promptes à remarquer à quel point le Ministère avait profité de la peur ambiante pour passer des lois de plus en plus intrusives, et Hostilius eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer le peuple sorcier en colère qui réclamait des réponses.

La paranoïa anti-loups-garous croissait également. L'un des Écorcheurs tués par Alva était un loup-garou, justement (les Aurors le découvrirent en voyant qu'il respirait encore et avait commencé à se régénérer malgré ses blessures mortelles). Le chaos déclenché par cette révélation, et malgré les injonctions au calme d'Hostilius, força le Magenmagot à promettre d'agir. Avant la fin du mois, plusieurs projets de lois très discriminatoires étaient mis sur pied. L'interdiction pour les loups-garous d'habiter dans un village sorcier, mais aussi dans une ville Moldue : l'obligation de faire contrôler régulièrement leurs baguettes : l'interdiction de se présenter à St Mangouste…

Teddy Lupin démissionna de son poste d'Aspirant, déclarant haut et fort qu'il ne travaillerait pas pour des gens qui salissaient la mémoire de son père.

Oscar jeta un maléfice assez noir à Fanz (qui clamaient fièrement que bientôt on mettrait ENFIN les loups dans des camps), et fut collé jusqu'aux vacances d'été, tandis que sa victime mettez trois semaines à se remettre du sort.

Théodore Nott ferma boutique (le Département des Aurors se mit frénétiquement à chercher un nouveau Maître des Potions), et sembla disparaître

Dans le plus grand secret, les Malefoy repérèrent un joli quartier Moldu dans la banlieue de Londres. Il y avait, plus spécialement, deux immeubles de cinq étages avec de beaux appartements, tous neufs et récents. Les Malefoy se hâtèrent donc d'en faite l'achat et de les barder de protection. Les barrières furent complétées par une protection basée sur le sang des Pritchard, ce qui incluait aussi le petit Stephen. Au début des vacances de Pâques, les Pritchard emménagèrent donc dans un vaste loft, créé en abattant la séparation entre deux logements. Leur nouvelle habitation était incartable, bardée de protections, et sa porte disparaissait si des sorciers inconnus entraient sur le palier sans être accompagnés par un Pritchard.

Gareth et Owen rentrèrent donc chez eux pour les vacances, et furent rassurés sur la protection de leur famille. Les Malefoy ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié.

Pour le reste des élèves, les vacances de Pâques ne furent guère réjouissantes. La plupart des élèves restèrent à Poudlard : avec le chaos ambiant, le reste du pays n'était pas sûr. Le côté positif de cela fut que le Cid redoubla d'activité, et que plusieurs Tournois eurent lieu.

Pour la première fois, Demy fut battue : et par nul autre que Scorpius. La victoire lui revint d'un cheveu et ça avait été plus un coup de bol qu'autre chose, mais il n'empêche que le jeune Malefoy se pavana toute la semaine. Demy, en revanche, faisait la tête.

– Allons, ce n'est pas si grave ! essayait de la réconforter Abby.

– C'est vrai, renchérit Cyrius. Et puis, il n'y a pas un proverbe qui dit que ce qui ne te tue pas te rends plus fort ?

Le visage de Demy s'assombrit encore plus :

– Ce qui ne me tue pas a intérêt à courir vite, parce que je suis sacrément en pétard maintenant.

Abby et Cyrius échangèrent un regard plein d'appréhension. Le reste du Quatuor, qui faisait leurs devoirs, roula des yeux. Drama queen.

Du côté du Quatuor, justement, c'était relativement calme. Les profs aimaient à se dire que c'était parce qu'ils avaient mûris, mais la réalité était que les quatre garçons avaient pas mal de soucis. Cameron et Stella s'étaient remis ensemble, puis redisputés, et déprimaient tous les deux dans leur coin. Cyrius et Abby filaient le parfait amour en secret, et cherchaient à présent un moyen de continuer à se voir après Poudlard. Oscar collectionnait les heures de colle, parce que les adolescents sont une race imbécile et cruelle et que le jeune Serpentard ne tolérait aucune plaisanterie sur son père. Et Gaby…

En fait Gaby était le seul à être devenu mature.

– Bon, lâcha Abby. Mis à part le fait que l'Ankou va devoir courir vite, de quoi on parlait ?

– De notre avenir commun, s'amusa Cyrius.

– Ah oui. Je prédis de mauvais augures niveau famille mais ça devrait le faire, ma mère s'est reprise en main, et ta famille… Bah, ils vont te lâcher une fois qu'Alexis sera en âge de se faire tourner autour, non ?

– Sans doute, fit le Poufsouffle en faisant tourner pensivement sa plume entre ses doigts.

Il y eu un temps de silence, puis Cyrius prit un air dégagé et lâcha en feignant une nonchalance extrême :

– Et qu'est-ce que tu penses des enfants ?

Demy se frappa le front devant ce manque de subtilité, tandis que Gaby levait les yeux au ciel, que Cameron étouffait un fou-rire dans une toux factice, et qu'Oscar se cachait le visage. Abby, elle, haussa les épaules et répondit tout naturellement :

– Oh, je pense qu'ils sont mignons et petits et vont dans le passage plus qu'autre chose, et qu'ils manquent de conversation avant l'âge de huit ans. Mais tu sais, j'ai été une enfant moi-même et… Ah, non, en fait tu veux savoir ce que je pense du fait _d'avoir_ des enfants, c'est ça ?

Cyrius hocha la tête, l'air moitié résigné moitié mort de rire, et Abby réfléchit :

– Bah, je ne suis pas adverse à l'idée.

– Vraiment ? s'ébahit le Poufsouffle.

– Pourquoi pas. Attention, je veux bien avoir un bébé, mais plus tard, dans huit ou dix ans, et je ne veux pas le porter. La grossesse, ça rend chiante et difforme et incapable de jouer au Quidditch. Les Moldus ont cette invention brillante appelée la gestation pour autrui : il nous faut juste un brave volontaire pour la période de grossesse, ça ne devrait pas être dur à trouver.

– Je serai honoré de porter tes enfants, fit loyalement Cameron.

Abby lui asséna une tape joyeuse sur l'épaule :

– Merci, mec.

Et voilà. Du coup ils allaient avoir un bébé. Ou plusieurs. D'ici huit à dix ans, et avec une mère porteuse. Affaire close. Demy sourit, et reprit la lecture de son livre. Ah, qu'il était bon de se détendre pendant que son petit frère paniquait pour les BUSES…

…

Scorpius ne paniquait pas du tout. Paniquer, c'était un truc de _Serdaigle_.

– Je vais tout rater, je le sens, je vais tout rater, paniquait Rose dans l'une des salles du Poudlard-du-Dessous. Et comme je vais tout rater mes parents vont se déshériter et ensuite je vais me retrouver à la rue et manger des rats…

– OK, déjà tu te calmes, lui fit Al' avec fermeté. Et ensuite tu me récites les usages de la Pierre de Lune dans les potions de soin.

La Serdaigle cligna des yeux et lui récita toute la liste, sans une seule erreur. Carrie et Reg échangèrent un regard dégoûté. Rose savait tout, et elle avait le culot de se plaindre…

Les vacances étaient finies et les Rôdeurs étaient à nouveau au complet. Ils s'étaient ce jour-là rassemblés dans l'une des salles du Poudlard-du-Dessous. Il y avait là Rose, Dylan, Élisa Brown, des Serdaigles : Marcus, Chiara, et Drisana (la fille qui dormait tout le temps) des Poufsouffles : Carrie, Reg, Naima et Eva, les Gryffondors : et toute la promo 2017 des Serpentards, y compris Flora et Melinda.

– Bon, à toi Al', fit l'Ankou une fois que son meilleur ami eut fini de faire réviser sa cousine. Prédis-moi l'avenir de Rose à partir de sa numérologie.

– Oh, non…

– Allez, c'est l'exercice qui a le plus de chances de tomber à l'examen d'Arithmancie ! Tu additionnes les nombres de la date de naissance et tu utilises ça comme numérateur pour les chiffres de la…

– Non mais laisse tomber l'Ankou, geignit Al'. Je vais foirer cette matière. Pour moi, ça se résume à ça : il y a deux chameaux, dont un est vert : combien pèse le sable quand il fait noir ?

Le reste de la tablée éclata de rire, même Drisana (qui s'était visiblement réveillée). Owen attrapa son dictionnaire d'Arithmancie, dérangeant pour ce faire le _Point Culture_ du jour qui était posé dessus. Intéressé, Dylan jeta un œil au journal :

– Quoi de neuf ?

– Tu es abonné à la _Gazette_, tu devrais déjà savoir ce qu'il y a de neuf ! le réprimanda Rose.

– La _Gazette_ est complètement vendue au Ministère, intervint Marcus. Le _Point Culture_ est plus impartial et plus critique. Montre-moi ça.

Le Poufsouffle feuilleta le journal, avec Rose et Dylan qui lisaient par-dessus son épaule, et très vite les trois lecteurs haussèrent les sourcils :

– Il y a eu une manifestation dans l'Atrium du Ministère ! La _Gazette_ a confortablement oublié de mentionner ce truc… La vache, ils ont cassé le Gobelin de la Fontaine, il paraît !

– Raconte ! trépigna Lucy en esquissant un geste pour lui prendre le journal.

Toute idée de révision semblait oubliée. Dylan scanna rapidement l'article, puis plissa le nez et résuma à l'adresse de ses camarades :

– Le Ministère a crié victoire un peu trop vite… Vu que les McAlister contredisent allégrement tous les nouveaux décrets de sécurité et qu'il ne leur arrive rien, ils disent que le Ministère ment, que les Écorcheurs ont un autre moyen de choisir leur cible, et que les Réfractaires ne font qu'abuser de la terreur ambiante. Ils les comparent à des Rafleurs, ce qui est… Bon, c'est méchant quoi. Et comme les McAlister ont une sacrée tonne de pognon…

– … Ils distribuent des aides, des conseils, et incitent les gens à vivre dans le monde Moldu, compléta Rose en tournant la page. C'est le bazar total. D'ici trois mois, ils auront fichus les Réfractaires dehors à ce rythme.

– Là, tu exagères, fit Reg en roulant des yeux.

– Oui, admit Rose. Mais l'attaque des Pritchard et les circonstances un peu louches de comment les Écorcheurs les ont retrouvés ont donné l'occasion parfaite aux McAlister pour contre-attaquer. Et ils n'attendaient que ça.

– Sans oublier qu'ils sont indécemment riches, glissa Jo. Si quelqu'un a les moyens de financer des tracs, des émissions, des manifestations, des enquêtes, des sondages et compagnie jusqu'à ce que le Ministère plonge dans la dépression et dégage du pouvoir, c'est bien eux.

– Tout à fait, sourit Lucy. Ils avaient les moyens, les Pyromanes leur ont donné l'opportunité. Je ne sais pas si c'est une alliance volontaire ou pas, mais en tout cas, les Réfractaires sont coincés maintenant. Ils ne peuvent pas lutter.

– Ils n'ont aucun moyen de s'en tirer ? jubila Gareth.

– Non, à moins que les McAlister se fassent tous assassiner avant l'automne prochain. Champagne ! On va peut-être avoir un nouveau gouvernement qui sera compétent !

Et une grande clameur s'éleva dans la salle de classe du Poudlard-du-Dessous, tandis que Rose Weasley levait les yeux au ciel devant ce manque de sérieux affligeant.

Trois jours plus tard, les McAlister organisèrent une grande réunion familiale dans une de leurs rues mi-sorcières pour fêter leur succès renaissant.

Et les Écorcheurs attaquèrent.

**oOoOoOo**

**Article du**_** La Gazette du Sorcier**_**, 1****er**** juin 2022 :**

_**Une tragédie nationale**_

_Lors d'une grande fête à huis clos organisée pour célébrer leur succès retrouvée, la famille McAlister a subi un terrible drame. Personne, pas même les Aurors, ne peuvent affirmer savoir ce qui s'est passé, car les agresseurs n'ont laissé aucun survivant…_

_[…]_

_Les barrières magiques entourant l'hôtel du Griffon Bleu, dans la rue mi-sorcière d'Amarice, étaient activés et ont empêché les secours de parvenir jusqu'aux lieux du drame, permettant ainsi à la tragédie de la rue Rowena de se renouveler (voir page 12)._

_Les notables de la famille McAlister étaient tous présents, incluant les dirigeants des rues mi-sorcières, plusieurs figures politiques, le journaliste Arthur McAlister du _Point Culture_, et de nombreux employés du Ministère. Aucun survivant n'a été retrouvé sur les lieus du massacre : le total des victimes s'élève au nombre de quarante-six personnes. Douze autres sont portées disparues._

_[…]_

_Bien que les Aurors préconisent la plus grande discrétion dans cette affaire, plusieurs sources proches de l'enquête ont laissé entendre qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'Écorcheurs La violence de l'assaut et le nombre de blessures non-magiques infligées aux victimes semble corroborer cette hypothèse._

_[…] Nos pensées accompagnent les proches des victimes._

_Article rédigé par Nero McAlister._

**oOoOoOo**

Au moins de juin, Ron finit par dire à Harry que Malefoy l'invitait à rejoindre son petit club. Harry était visiblement déchiré, n'osant pas croire à la traîtrise des Réfractaires, ou à l'implication de Khallia. Il refusa tout net de rompre avec elle. Néanmoins, il rejoignit la Confrérie en tant qu'informateur de Ron Weasley. Une participation informelle, certes, mais c'était un progrès. Au moins il avait cessé de porter des œillères.

Avec juin, un soleil radieux pointa le bout de son nez, mais l'ambiance à Poudlard et le plafond de la Grande Salle étaient d'un noir d'orage entrecoupé d'averses torrentielles. Ellen McAlister, la petite Serpentard, avait quitté l'école. Ses parents étaient parmi les victimes : ils étaient gérant d'une rue mi-sorcière à Londres et avaient été invités à cette fête qui avait tourné au massacre. En fait, les seuls McAlister qui avaient été épargnés étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas été invités. Les cousins, quelques enfants, ceux qui n'avaient pas de postes importants.

Au Cid, les murmures allaient bon train. Il faut dire que l'affirmation de Lucy, comme quoi l'assassinat des McAlister étaient le seul moyen pour les Réfractaires de rester au pouvoir, s'était propagée comme une traînée de poudre. Une sourde angoisse rongeait les élèves.

– Il y a deux ans je t'aurais dit que c'était une théorie du complot digne de Roland Rosalius, grimaça Gareth un jour quand l'Ankou lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Mais là… Le timing était vraiment trop _impeccable_. Et comment les Écorcheurs ont pu franchir les protections, hein ?

Les Aurors ne répondirent pas, mais il y eut des fuites. Les tueurs étaient passés par la cheminée. Une vague de paranoïa sans précédent frappa la communauté sorcière. On n'était même plus en sécurité chez soi !

Avant la fin de la semaine, une loi sur le contrôle et la surveillance des cheminées était passée. Quand au projet de Trace Globale, il fut voté quasiment à l'unanimité, et Hostilius décida de mettre la Trace en vigueur durant l'été.

Au Cid, ils annulèrent les combats et passèrent leurs dernières séances avant les examens à apprendre quelques astuces semblables à l'installation de Runes de Brouillage et Confusion, quelques techniques de magie élémentaires, ou les bases du tatouage runique. Alyssa Mocking fit sa dernière leçon sur le tatouage runique et offrit à ses élèves de leur tatouer des Runes de Vigilance, temporaires bien sûr, juste pour être sûre qu'ils seraient aux aguets durant l'été.

– Ça veut dire que maintenant, on devra toujours se retourner avec paranoïa de peur qu'un Écorcheur nous attaque ? dit un première année de Gryffondor d'un ton nerveux lors d'un déjeuner. S'ils ont réussi à avoir les McAlister…

Scorpius serra les poings mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler : ce fut Naima qui se leva violemment, faisant bruyamment racler sa chaise sur le sol de pierre, et plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle. Naima avait quinze ans mais en sembla soudain davantage, grande et féroce et les yeux étincelants.

– Ça veut dire que vous devriez vous demandez pourquoi ce sont les ennemis des Réfractaires qui se font systématiquement massacrer ! cracha-t-elle. Ça veut dire que le Ministère vous a envoyé un ultimatum : soyez des moutons ou mourrez.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient le Cid et les Tournois, c'est à dire la quasi-totalité du château, frémirent en reconnaissant l'expression. Ne pas être des moutons, n'était-ce pas le mantra qui avait motivé la création de ces duels illégaux ?

– Miss Jones ! s'écria Nejem avec une colère contenue. Retirez vos propos !

Cette fois, malgré le regard alarmé d'Al', Scorpius se leva lui aussi, et lança en direction du professeur de Défense :

– Et la liberté d'expression, elle passe à la trappe ? Viens, Naima, ça m'a coupé l'appétit.

Al' roula des yeux, se leva et les suivi : après lui se levèrent des dizaines d'autres élèves, Serpentards, Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles. Londubat et Mocking, après le choc initial, échangèrent un regard ravi. Winchester semblait au bord de l'apoplexie :

– Revenez immédiatement !

– Si vous voulez m'envoyer des Écorcheurs, vous connaissez mon adresse, railla Carrie. Oh, attendez une minute… Vous ne la connaissez pas !

Et, entraînant derrière elle Reg qui levait les yeux au ciel, elle suivit les autres membres du Cid d'un pas sautillant.

C'est ainsi que Naima déclencha accidentellement une mutinerie à Poudlard.

C'était la fin de l'année, le stress des examens et de la menace terroriste nécessitaient que quelque chose explose, et même avec des mois de planification, Scorpius n'aurait pas pu espérer un meilleur résultat que celui de l'acte spontané d'une unique Gryffondor en colère. La rumeur comme quoi les Réfractaires étaient derrière les Écorcheurs enfla, s'amplifia, comme un raz-de-marée hors de contrôle. Il y eut des lettres aux parents, des réponses, des indignations. Le Cid attisait les idées des angoissés, et les Serpentards les pointaient dans la bonne direction.

Le meurtre des McAlister était l'une des plus grande catastrophe économiques qui pouvait arriver à la Grande-Bretagne. C'était également la plus magnifique opportunité que les Réfractaires pouvait espérer. Pour tous ceux qui avaient un brin d'Histoire Moldu, il n'était pas difficile de voir le parallèle. C'était l'effondrement de l'URSS à la fin de la guerre froide, et le bloc capitaliste qui se hâtait de faire main-basse sur les accords, les traités, les richesses ainsi libérées.

Il suffisait de lire les journaux et la vérité s'affichait, en lettre noires sur papier blanc. Même pas besoin de lire entre les lignes. Les McAlister avaient disparu, les Réfractaires raflaient la mise : c'était quasiment la manchette de chaque édition.

Les McAlister avaient le quasi-monopole de tout le commerce avec les Moldus : tous les commerces qui se fournissaient chez eux se retrouvèrent en difficulté, et certains carrément en faillite. De nouvelles boutiques, sponsorisées par les Réfractaires, ouvraient donc pour les remplacer. C'était un principe économique vieux comme l'invention du commerce : s'il y avait une demande, alors on pouvait faire une offre. Au niveau des vêtements, des livres, des gadgets, des bijoux… Vu la disparition des magasins vendant des jeans et des T-shirt, les sorciers retournèrent donc à l'achat de tuniques et de robes, par exemple.

Des politiciens avaient été tués, des McAlister qui appartenaient aux Progressistes, ou au Traditionaliste : les deux partis politiques s'en retrouvèrent affaiblis. Des sièges se retrouvèrent vides au Magenmagot, et furent immédiatement comblés par des nouveaux "expressément recommandés par le Ministre". Des écrivains, des penseurs, des chercheurs disparurent, libérant des places à Pendragon ou dans les célèbres maisons d'éditions sorcières : et ce furent des Réfractaires, pistonnés par leur parti, qui prirent leur place. Avec les McAlister avait également disparu l'investissement des États-Unis Les sorciers américains avaient une politique générale de "ne mettons pas les pieds là où c'est dangereux" : ils n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt quand Voldemort avait été là, et s'était contenté de rapatrié les leurs, et ils firent pareil après l'assassinat des McAlister. Ils ramenèrent les survivants et coupèrent les ponts avec la Grande-Bretagne jusqu'à ce que la menace ait disparu. Quel genre de régime pouvait bien émerger, ils s'en moquaient.

Pour tous ceux qui avaient un brin de culture Moldu, le parallèle était frappant. Pour tous ceux qui avaient un brin de culture politique, ça s'annonçait super-mal.

Tant que les McAlister étaient en concurrence avec les Réfractaires, ces derniers ne pouvaient pas avoir le contrôle du mode sorcier. Ils avaient la mainmise sur les médias, la politique… Mais pas l'économie, et l'économie, dans un monde se relevant d'une guerre, était une donnée décisive. A présent, les Réfractaires n'avaient plus de rivaux. L'économie vaste, libérale et hors de contrôle qu'avaient instauré les McAlister était vouée à disparaître Les Réfractaires firent éditer discrètement quelques décrets (des décrets que les McAlister n'auraient JAMAIS laissé passé) interdisant les rues mi-sorcières ou le commerce ouvert avec les Moldus, et ce fut aussi simple que ça. Le monde sorcier était destiné à redevenir, avant l'été, une petite autarcie dans laquelle un unique parti contrôlait tout.

– Ça pue l'Union Soviétique cette affaire, fit remarquer Al' un jour de révision dans le Poudlard du Dessous.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard torve :

– Oh, tu n'as pas à chercher si loin. Un monde refermé sur lui-même, exclusion des étrangers, régime totalitaire d'un seul parti au pouvoir, maintien de la terreur…

– Je doute que tu puisses franchement comparer le régime des Réfractaires à celui de Voldemort, fit remarquer le jeune Potter.

Du coup, toute leur tablée leva de grands yeux vers eux, et ils furent nombreux à frissonner à l'entente du nom si craint. L'Ankou fronça les sourcils :

– Ah bon ? La seule différence est que le Ministère ne revendique pas les attaques des Écorcheurs

– On n'a toujours aucune preuve qu'ils sont derrière les Écorcheurs, d'ailleurs ! protesta Eva.

– Une mystérieuse force terroriste apparaît, permet aux Réfractaires de grimper les échelons du pouvoir et s'en prend désormais à tous leurs ennemis ou opposants ? Excuse-moi si je trouve ça suspect.

– Si les Réfractaires sont derrière les Écorcheurs, les gens vont se révolter, insista Naima pour soutenir son amie. Ils ne vont pas se laisser gouverner par ce genre de, de, de tyrans !

Tous les nés-sorciers lui jetèrent un regard blasé, et ce fut Reg qui se dévoua pour lui expliquer :

– Si ça avait été révélé au début, oui, sans doute. Mais à présent les Réfractaires ont beaucoup trop de puissance pour être évincés par un simple soulèvement.

– Mais les gens ne vont pas se laisser gouverner quand ils sauront que…

– Tu sous-estimes le pouvoir de la terreur, fit l'Ankou d'un ton dur. Quand le gouvernement du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est mis en place, tu crois que les gens se sont révoltés parce que les Mangemorts avaient pourchassés leurs amis, tué leurs proches, torturés des innocents ? Non, ils se sont fait tout petit et ont accepté, parce que s'ils protestaient les Mangemorts allaient venir pour _eux_.

– Mais ils se sont rebellés à la fin ! fit Naima en désespoir de cause.

– Rebellé ? rigola amèrement Lucy. La Bataille de Poudlard s'est jouée entre une poignée de gens. Et parmi cette poignée, combien ont osé hausser la voix pendant le règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils ont laissé Harry Potter faire tout le boulot.

– Mais ils se sont ralliés à lui, non ?

– Oui, mais c'est ça le problème, exposa Reg. Harry Potter, comme les Pyromanes, n'était pas une figure publique. Il menait une résistance, il ne se baladait pas dans les rues pour chercher des signatures. Et les sorciers ont une mentalité peu aventureuse. A moins de venir les chercher chez eux, ils seront très peu à faire le premier pas pour s'opposer au régime en place. Même s'ils le désapprouvent.

– Alors pourquoi Harry Potter n'a pas essayé de former des alliances ou… Oh. Non, laissez tomber. Il serait devenu une cible, c'est ça ?

– Il était déjà une cible, fit posément Al'. Mais il aurait été plus facile à abattre.

Naima grogna, et abattit son front contre la table :

– On est tellement dans la merde…

L'atmosphère était de plus en plus électrique au château, et même Anthony Danares et Margaret Fanz avaient du mal à être soutenus quand ils prenaient part à un débat en faveur des Réfractaires. L'assassinat des McAlister avait amené les Danares et les Agrace au pouvoir, mais avait aussi signé l'arrêt de mort de leur popularité.

Et puis ce fut juin. Et avec juin, arrivèrent les BUSES.

Les examens étaient répartis sur deux semaines (la deuxième et la troisième du mois), avec la théorie le matin, et la pratique l'après-midi. La première semaine de juin fut consacrée à d'intenses révisions entrecoupées de crises de nerfs, et ensuite… C'était parti.

La première épreuve fut la Métamorphose. Pour le plus grand bonheur des Rôdeurs, la théorie porta sur les Animagus et la métamorphose du vivant. Quand à la pratique, il s'agissait de métamorphoser de l'eau en vin, de changer une gerbe de fleurs en vol de colibris, et de transformer une chaise en trépied. Scorpius et Albus s'en tirent haut la main. Pour les Sortilèges, le lendemain, l'Ankou éblouit tout son examinateur avec des enchantements maîtrisés sur le bout des doigts, alors qu'Al commis une erreur en perdant la maîtrise de la toupie qu'il faisait léviter, et qui alla cogner le nez de son examinateur Au moins le jeune Potter se rattrapait avec l'épreuve théorique : l'Ankou, lui, était quasiment sûr de s'être trompé dans son paragraphe sur les Charmes de Fraîcheur.

La Botanique fut un brin plus difficile. La théorie était pleine de questions pièges, le professeur Londubat s'en étant visiblement donné à cœur-joie, et nombreux furent les élèves à gémir d'effroi devant leurs copies : surtout parmi les Gryffondor. La pratique les mit face à des pousses de Mandragore, des Choux Mordeurs et une Tentacula Vénéneuse qui faillit arracher un bout de l'oreille d'Élisa Brown. A vrai dire l'Ankou avait faillit y laisser deux doigts par mégarde, lui aussi…

Ensuite vinrent les Potions. L'épreuve théorique fut laborieuse et l'Ankou n'osait pas espérer plus d'un A, au grand maximum. Heureusement, la créativité de l'Ankou et sa longue expérience avec les shampoings de ninjas ou les feux d'artifices l'avait doté d'une solide expérience avec la fabrication de Potions, et il s'en tira à peu près aussi bien qu'Al' durant l'examen pratique. En revanche, Naima fut virée de la classe pour avoir triché sur Eva, et Scorpius grimaça avec sympathie. Il comprenait la tentation…

– Virée de la classe ! s'énerva Naima. Pour une toute petite tricherie de rien du tout ! Alors qu'on triche constamment depuis la première année !

– Oui mais là c'est les BUSES, fit Dylan d'un ton raisonnable (lui, toutes ses notes seraient des O, c'était certain). Il faut être honnête, même l'Ankou l'accepte tranquillement.

– Quoi ? s'indigna Scorpius. Ah mais pas du tout. On est _obligés_ d'être honnêtes, ce qui est scandaleux.

– Amen, fit gravement Al en ouvrant le _Point Culture_ du jour. Tiens, il n'y a pas eu d'attaque d'Écorcheurs, mais trois personnes ont été arrêtées pour trouble à l'ordre public. D'après le Point, ils ont coincé un membre du Magenmagot pour lui demander des réponses sur l'assassinat des McAlister…

– Et alors, ils les ont eues ? fit Reg avec intérêt.

– No, mais ils ont choppé un mois à Azkaban.

Un grognement collectif monta du groupe, et ce fut d'humeur bien sombre qu'ils se plongèrent dans leurs révisions.

Le lendemain était vendredi. Il y avait Étude des Moldus le matin, et Runes l'après-midi. L'Ankou révisa assez peu, pressentant que Mocking allait leur réserver un exercice concocté à sa sauce. Il ne se trompa pas. Elle les fit passer un par un dans sa classe, laissant à chaque fois les autres attendre dans le couloir, et leur interdit de raconter leur épreuve. Quand ce fut son tour, Scorpius comprit pourquoi. Elle leur faisait passer en revue tous les usages offensifs et défensifs qu'ils avaient appris en Runes.

C'était plus qu'une épreuve, c'était un test d'aptitude au combat.

Enfin, ce fut le week-end. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années ne quittèrent quasiment pas la Bibliothèque ou leurs salles communes, trop occupés à réviser, mais les autres élèves les mirent assez vite au courant de ce qui se passait. La mise en place de la Trace avait été avancée, et tous les sorciers étaient priés d'aller y soumettre leur baguette. Tout refus serait considéré comme une admission de culpabilité. Les Traditionaliste et les Progressistes étaient fous de rage, mais ils n'étaient pas très écoutés. Hostilius avait même déclaré qu'après les examens à Poudlard, plusieurs employés du Ministère iraient à l'école de sorcellerie pour soumettre les baguettes des élèves au même traitement.

La semaine suivante d'examens commença donc dans une atmosphère orageuse, la moitié des élèves trouvant ces mesures un peu excessive et l'autre rugissant qu'ils allaient incendier le Ministère avec Hostilius cloué sur un piquet au milieu. Margaret Fanz avait le bon sens de se faire toute petite et de fermer son clapet.

Ils commencèrent par la Défense, faisant une démonstration de tous les sorts et contre-maléfice appris ces cinq dernières années. L'examinateur de Scorpius était la terrible Augusta Londubat (alors que l'Ankou avait réussi à l'éviter pendant toutes les épreuves précédentes !) et se montra particulièrement sévère et acerbe. Scorpius hésita à faire profil bas, mais son orgueil le lui interdisait. Il redoubla d'effort et à la fin de l'examen, la moitié des étudiants regardaient sa démonstration d'un air époustouflé. Quand Scorpius eut fini, Al' salua sa performance d'une salve d'applaudissement, et tous les élèves s'y joignirent.

L'Ankou n'était pas sûr d'avoir un O, à cause de cette maudite harpie, mais en tout cas il avait ébloui tout le monde…

– Dommage qu'on n'ai pas appris le Patronus avec le Cid, lui souffla Al'. Tu aurais fait un carton !

L'Ankou se résolut aussitôt d'apprendre le Patronus avant la fin de l'été. Et que ça serai la première leçon du Cid à la rentrée prochaine.

Le lendemain, un mardi, ceux qui avaient Arithmancie passèrent l'épreuve le matin, tandis que ceux qui avaient Divination passaient l'examen l'après-midi. Lucy, Flora, Melinda, Devon, Alan et Marcus dirent tous que l'examen de Divination avait été extrêmement facile : Al et Scorpius, qui avaient fait Arithmancie, firent la tête toute la soirée. Leur examen avait été truffé de questions pièges. Reg déprimait encore plus qu'eux : il était sûr d'avoir tout raté.

Mercredi, ils eurent Soins aux Créatures Magiques l'après-midi. Les cours de Gobe-Planche n'étaient pas aussi passionnants que ceux d'Hagrid mais ils avaient été bien construits et profitables, et en revenant au château, les Rôdeurs se sentaient assez sûrs d'eux.

Le lendemain, ils purent commencer à se détendre. Ils n'avaient plus que deux matières à passer. Pour ceux qui voulaient se changer les idées, l'Ankou fit entrer Roland Rosalius dans le Poudlard du Dessous et l'ancien Serpentard leur fit passer un examen officieux de karaté. Et le soir, endoloris mais considérablement moins stressé (ça détendait beaucoup, de frapper quelqu'un), ils passèrent leur épreuve d'Astronomie. Cette fois, l'Ankou avait pris garde à ne pas prendre de retard dans son sommeil et à ne pas s'endormir en pleine épreuve…

Finalement vint leur dernier examen, celui de l'Histoire de la Magie. Il y avait une partie sur l'Antiquité, une partie sur le Moyen-âge, et une partie sur le monde sorcier après l'établissement du Code du Secret Magique. La première et la deuxième partie furent faciles, mais la troisième était clairement un test sur les nouveaux cours du professeur Bakary et la propagande Réfractaire. Scorpius pesa ses options : se rebeller pour la beauté du geste ou obtenir son examen ? Il tourna la tête, vit qu'Al' dessinait des licornes au lieu de répondre à l'interrogation litigieuse, sourit, et répondit à la question en expliquant posément que le monde sorcier avait continué à vampiriser la créativité et le progrès des Moldus même après l'établissement du Code. Quand il posa sa plume, il était quasiment sûr que le correcteur allait incendier sa copie, mais ça en vaudrait le coup.

Et c'est ainsi que s'achevèrent les BUSES de la promotion des Rôdeurs.

– LIIIIIIBRES ! cria Naima en émergeant en courant dans le parc. NOUS SOMMES LIBRES MES FRÈRES, LIIIIBRES !

Owen écarquilla les yeux en la voyant foncer sur lui, essaya d'esquiver, mais trop tard : Naima le tacla et ils roulèrent sur l'herbe, enchevêtrés dans un fatras de capes et de bras et de jambes, pestant et rigolant à la fois.

– Je devrais dire bonjour aux gens comme ça, songea l'Ankou à voix haute.

– Bonne idée, ça t'aidera à passer inaperçu, railla Reg en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu viendras à la Planque cet été ? Je devrais réussir à échapper à mes parents assez régulièrement.

– Bien sûr. Et toi, Al' ?

La quasi-totalité de la promotion 2017 était rassemblée dans le parc à présent, sous un grand saule pleureur près du lac. Naima et Owen étaient lancés dans une mini-bagarre, sous les encouragements d'Alan, Devon, Gareth et Flora. Les autres élèves s'étaient assis plus tranquillement et parlaient de projet de vacances, à l'exception de Dylan et Rose et comparaient studieusement leurs copies de brouillons.

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules :

– Je crois oui. Mais je pense que je vais essayer de me faire inviter chez toi, Reg, pour voir Aenor. Je n'ai pas envie de l'amener chez ma mère qui va lancer des allusions à Serpentard toutes les deux secondes, où chez mon père qui a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça et qui ne sera pas une compagnie super-agréable.

– C'est bête que la Cheminette soit sous surveillance, râla l'Ankou. Sinon on serait tous allé chez moi, ou au manoir que ma grand-mère a dans le Yorkshire…

– Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, sourit Demy en surgissant à leurs côtés sans un bruit. C'est un problème sur lequel je travaille.

– ARGH ! sursauta violemment l'Ankou. S'il-te-plaît, _s'il-te-plaît_, fait du bruit quand tu te déplaces !

– Tu n'es pas le seul à être un ninja, ricana sa sœur.

Leur bonne humeur perdura toute la journée, mais très vite la dure réalité les rattrapa. Il y avait eu une autre attaque d'Écorcheurs, le Ministère venait de durcir la législation sur les loups-garous, il y eut un article scandalisé dans le Point Culture sur le fait que les Réfractaire s profitaient un peu trop de ces attaques. Quand Harry Potter fut interviewé à ce sujet, il déclara posément que les soupçons des journalistes avaient des bases plutôt légitimes.

Ce fut le début de sa disgrâce au Ministère, et le début du chaos en Grande-Bretagne : le tout se déroula en moins de deux jours.

A Poudlard, le seul événement notable fut (en plus de la visible mise à l'écart de Margaret et de tous les Agrace ou Danares) la pose de la Trace sur les baguettes des élèves. Et autant le dire carrément, ça ne se passa pas bien.

Nombre d'élèves refusèrent tout net : surtout parmi les plus âgés, ceux qui approchaient les dix-sept ans et allaient ENFIN être débarrassés de la Trace de base. Il fallut que les Aurors et les profs aillent les chercher dans leurs salles communes, dans leurs dortoirs. Certains élèves se cachèrent sous les lits, ou dans des salles de classes vides. James Potter et Faust Griggs se cachèrent dans le Salle sur Demande. Plusieurs élèves du Cid se dissimulèrent dans le Poudlard du Dessous. Les Aurors durent revenir le lendemain. Mais, à force de menaces, de sorts de localisations, de retenues et de hurlements, tous les élèves y passèrent.

Scorpius, Al' et toute leur promotion de Serpentards furent parmi ceux qui se présentèrent volontairement. Ils profitèrent de leur temps libre pour mettre du poil à gratter dans les pantalons des Aurors, du laxatif dans leur boisson, et leur lancer des Maléfices de Tacle Sauvage dans les couloirs (ce sort merveilleux était une toute nouvelle invention d'Oscar et Demy).

Puis il fut temps de quitter Poudlard.

Ils firent leurs bagages, et ne parlèrent pas d'Écorcheurs, de rébellion et de paranoïa, alors que tous les titres des journaux (sauf la _Gazette_) commençaient à clamer que les Réfractaires avaient tout intérêt à ce que les Écorcheurs continuent à sévir et que le gouvernement leur devait des réponses : des réponses qui n'arrivaient pas. Ils virent Alyssa Mocking faire un bras d'honneur à Nejem sur le chemin du départ, et Neville glisser discrètement un chou mordeur dans le sac de Winchester. Ils rigolèrent, parlèrent de choses sans importances, firent mine de ne pas voir les Danares et les Agrace rassemblés dans leurs coin, de ne pas remarquer les sièges vides qu'occupaient jadis les enfants des McAlister. Ils montèrent dans le train en se chamaillant comme d'habitude, et quand le Poudlard Express démarra, Al' et l'Ankou ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils quittaient le château sans regret.

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! On approche de la fin... Oui, c'ets un peu lugubre. Le prochain chapitre c'est l'épilogue, donc si vous avez des questions auxquelles vous souhaiteriez des réponses dans le Bonus spécial, n'hésitez pas !


	17. Epilogue

Et voilà l'épilogue ! Ca a été dur de le finir. En ce moment, je suis complètement hors du fandom d'Harry Potter, c'est terrible. Même Polydipsie ne me donne plus envie d'écrire. Je regarde tous mes projets pour Renouveau (oui, car j'ai une belle feuille remplie d'idées, de lignes directrices, de citations...) et je suis envahie par une sorte d'angoisse existentielle. Parce que rien ne veut sortir.

Argh.

Enfin bref. Soyons positifs. Ca va forcément me revenir. Je suis allé jusqu'au tome 5, nom d'une loutre mésopotamienne ! Je devrais réussir à finir la saga, non ? Quand même ! Tous ces efforts, le Multivers, le wikia, les headcanons, tout cela ne va pas tomber dans l'oubli. Je vais me reprendre, vous verrez.

.

Allez, voici les **réponses aux reviews** !

Hello **Avalone** ! Ta review m'a fait pensé à écrire l'épilogue du coup x)

C'est vrai **Claroushka**, tu avais deviné pour Stephen ?! Bravo ! J'avais semé quelques indices mais vraiment rien de significatif, alors chapeau =D Non, le guérisseur Diregrey n'est pas le père de Juliette. C'est le père de Camille Diregrey (une fille avec qui James trainait beaucoup, ce qu'Oscar désapprouvait). Juliette Misty est la Gryffondor sympa x) Et oui, bien vu, la Confrérie avait dit que Diregrey n'était pas très soupçonnable car il n'aimait pas la violence, ce qui était une erreur de leur part x) Also, Tom est copié sur Remus Lupin. Lâche mais loyal. Bien vu !

Yo **Imthebest** ! Patricia est une amie de Heather (l'amie de Nero McAlister !), et elle sort aussi avec un Auror. De manière discrète. Autant dire que les Réfractaires ne sont pas au courant et qu'ils auraient du le prendre en compte... Le coup des Réfractaires était une bonne idée, ils se sont assurés de pas bouger du pouvoir. C'est juste malheureux que Lucy ait lancé cette rumeur peu de temps avant... Comme quoi, tout est une histoire de timing !

Hello **Lylylapin** ! Hagrid est à BeauX, tu as déjà oublié ? x) Il prépare le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les Runes de Vigilance sont une référence au Parfum, où Alva s'est tatoué une Rune de ce type dans la nuque. En gros, ça te rend plus attentif à ton environnement, et ça te permet de repérer quelque chose qui t'aurais normalement échappé parce que tu étais distrait. Ah ah, merci merci x)

Hey **DreamerInTheSky** ! L'Ankou a déjà eut droit à un entraînement sauvage avec Astrid, au début de ce tome en plus x) Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ! Mais il est pas exclu que ça recommence pour l'année suivante. A moins qu'Alva et Draco tentent de faire rentrer dans le crâne de leur fils la subtilité des jeux de pouvoirs... Ce qui n'est pas gagné xD Anyway. Oui, le Cid est devenu une vraie cellule de résistance ! Mais on s'y attendais un peu quand même x)

Salut **Johann** ! Oui, beaucoup d'événements en un seul chapitre. Je suis pas du tout satisfaite du dernier chapitre u_u Et je n'arrivais pas à le réécrire, donc bon, il a été publié comme ça... Mais bon. C'est fait. Au moins j'ai pu abattre ma carte secrète : le massacre des McAlister !

Ah ah, je t'ai traumatisée **Carminny** ? xD C'est, je pense, un des chapitres les plus sombres de tout Renouveau. Même si "l'attentat" était bien lugubre aussi... Mais bref. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, les politiques sorcières et Moldues des différents pays ne se ressemblent guère. Les Etats-Unis ont donc une politique de non-implication dans les conflits des autres nations (contrairement à nos Etats-Unis actuels qui se mêlent de tout), et ce n'est qu'une facette de leurs politiques divergentes...

**Zeidra**, tu as vu juste pour Alyssa ! Elle n'a rien d'un ange gardien ! L'aide qu'elle apporte aux élèves, ce n'est pas pour les protéger EUX, c'est pour se rebeller contre le système. Et parce qu'Alva lui demande je suppose. Mais Alyssa est une personne égoïste et elle n'aide pas les gamins par bonté d'âme : juste parce que c'est une pique lancée aux Réfractaires qui la font chier xD Pour Nero : le fait qu'il ait rédigé l'article et que le ton soit très détaché est volontaire. Le fait de lui confier la rédaction de ce genre de nouvelle fracassante, c'est un peu de la provoc' de la part de la _Gazette_, pour montrer qu'ils ont la main-mise sur le dernier McAlister. Le fait qu'il semble si détaché ? Ca prouve que l'article a été remanié et lourdement édité. Je pense qu eça été mentionné avant, dans un autre chapitre : Nero n'est plus seul maître de ce qu'il rédige, la _Gazette_ l'utilise surtout pour son nom, et pas ses talents avec une plume... Bref. Et oui, Augusta est la grand-mère de Neville, petit clin d'oeil à cette vieille dame increvable xD

Hello **Mayoune** ! Oui, chapitre BIEN DEPRIMANT XD Et il y a effectivement un lien entre le fait que mes chapitres de Renouveau soient sombres et la triple dose d'humour dans Polydipsie ! J'essaie de compenser xD

Salut **Mlle Aline** ! Pauvre Oscar, elle est pas facile la vie de loup-garou. Je ne sais pas si je vais aggraver son cas dans le tome 6 ou le prendre en pitié. Je verrais xD Quant à Patricia... Dis donc, personne n'a noté qu'elle sortait discrètement avec UN AUROR, et que les Réfractaires ne sont pas au courant ? Tout n'est pas perdu ! Enfin bref. Cette review sauvage et indignée quand même xD

Salut **Lili** ! Contente que ça te plaise, c'ets bien dramatique x)

Eh oui **Doctor**, Patricia est condamnée et j'ai écrit ce passage le plus triste possible x) Apparemment c'est un succès xD Et oui, Carrie et Naima sont GENIALES. La spontanéité de Naima met le feu aux poudres, c'est tout simplement épique. Quant à Khallia... Tu verras bien comment elle s'en sort !

Ooooh **Alicia-Elric**, ton nom est celui de la fille d'Alphonse ! Je comprends tout maintenant x) Je sais pas du tout ! Bref. Oui c'est la révolte à Poudlard, et ça donne le ton pour le prochain tome, qui va être un peu plus sombre. Et oui, les enfants de Polydipsie mettraient un peu d'animation dans l'école, mais je ne pense pas que la pauvre McGo y survivrait xD Bref, contente que ça t'ai plu !

Yo **Automne** ! Yep, chapitre un peu écrit à la va-vite, ça manque de surprise. Je sais, je sais. Enfin BREF. Oui Demy a été battue par l'Ankou. UNE FOIS. Il est ravi, elle est super-vexée xD Et oui, on a pas vu Carrie ! Je sais, je sais. Mais eh, c'est un des persos qu'on a le plus vu dans tout le reste de la fic, donc il était temps de laisser intervenir Lucy et Naima aussi xD

Merci **Azet** ! Quelle longue review, ça m'a fait super plaisir =D Je t'assure, Kethoum est un personnage bien plus complexe que ça x) Pour tes questions : oui, j'écris seule, et je ne me relis que rarement... D'où l'utilité d'avoir un Bêta-lecteur xD Pour mon temps d'écriture, ça dépend. Je peux écrire 360 pages en trois semaines (ce que j'ai fait avec _Polydipsie_) ou avoir des périodes de blocage de plusieurs mois... Je fais des études de droit, donc ça me laisse moins de temps que je ne le voudrais pour écrire x) Et quand j'écris une fic, je me documente constamment sur l'univers en question. La HP-Encyclopédie, Pottermore et le Wikia Harry Potter sont mes meilleurs amis xD Je ne sais pas si j'ai des persos préférés, je les aime tous tellement... Mais bon. Dans Renouveau, j'adore l'Ankou, Demy, Reg et Carrie. Je suis coupable xD Et entre One Piece, Naruto et Bleach... NARUTO, of course. Je suis en train de m'y remettre parce que l'anime fait un arc sur l'histoire d'Itachi, un de mes persos préférés x) Sur fanfiction-fr, j'ai d'ailleurs de nombreuses fics sur Naruto. Mais bref. Et personnellement... Je pense que ma magie élémentaire serai l'eau. Quant à mon animagus... Une loutre, à tous les coups (c'est mon surnom à la fac, "la loutre" xD). Ou un renard polaire, tiens. Une bestiole fluffy comme tout. Ou un chat, qui ne fait que pioncer ! xD Bref, je n'en ait pas la moindre idée...

Yo **Simpson31** ! Harry Potter se transforme en Games Of Thrones, on a même des Noces Pourpres xD Ouijesors. Non mais quand même, c'est vrai que ça massacre sévère. Ca s'améliorera dans le tome suivant, promis. Pour Kethoum... Mwahaha. Je garde le secret xD Et oui, Naima est géniale ! Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir creusé plus son personnage...

Salut **Aomine** ! Oui, même parrallèle que dans _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ : l'ennemi s'est dévoilé ! Et sans le vouloir en plus. Mais la paranoïa monte et du coup, ça promet un tome suivant plus sombre... Mais bref. Pour Drisanna, je pense qu'elle va rester un perso assez secondaire x)

.

La vache, il y avait des tonnes de reviews !

Enfin bref. C'est l'épilogue, donc si vous avez des questions j'y répondrait dans un BONUS SPECIAL ! Ca, c'est la bonne nouvelle.

La mauvaise... La mauvaise, c'est que à cause de mon blocage complet sur _Renouveau_ en ce moment, la fic passe en HIATUS. Autrement dit, je fait une pause. Je ne sais pas quand je vais reprendre l'écriture, mais ça ne sera sans doute pas avant septembre prochain. Et donc la publication sera peut-être dans six mois... Voilà, vous avez compris, l'Ankou et compagnie vont prendre des vacances. Et avec un peu de chance, ils reviendront avec mon inspiration x)

Um. Voilà. Désolée de vous faire faux bond mais je suis vraiment paralysée dans l'écriture. Sorry.

Allez, voilà l'épilogue...

.

* * *

.

**Epilogue**

.

Quand le train ralentit, l'Ankou avait les cheveux en pétard et souriait bêtement : et Reg, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et ricanant légèrement, remettait à la hâte les trois boutons de sa chemise qui étaient défaits. Ils s'étaient trouvés un compartiment pour eux tous seuls, et avec un Charme d'Opacité et un Sort de Discrétion, ils avaient pu en profiter pour passer un voyage paisible à s'embrasser, se câliner et se peloter. Rien de très osé, vraiment : Reg et l'Ankou n'étaient pas super-intéressés par le sexe de toute façon, et ils voulaient y aller doucement. Mais leur relation était un secret, et ils devaient prendre des précautions.

– Vous savez, fit Carrie dans le couloir quand ils ouvrirent la porte (les deux garçons crièrent d'effroi en tombant nez-à-nez avec elle). Quand quelqu'un jette un Charme d'Opacité sur une porte vitrée, ça vend un peu la mèche quant à ce qu'il se passe derrière la porte en question.

L'Ankou fit rapidement disparaître le Charme en question et rajusta le col de sa chemise, embarrassé. Carrie esquissa un sourire amusé, recoiffa Reg d'un geste familier, puis leur fit signe de la suivre :

– Allez, dépêchez-vous ! Le train est presque arrivé, les autres sont déjà devant les portes.

– Ça va, ça va, grommela Reg. On a un peu perdu la notion du temps.

– Je vois ça !

Elle les poussa devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent le reste de leurs amis, massés devant les portes du train qui ralentissait et discutant avec animation. Avec amusement, l'Ankou remarqua que Naomi arrivait en même temps, traînant derrière elle Al' et Aenor. Le frère et la sœur Castle échangèrent un regard également embarrassé, tandis qu'Al et l'Ankou réprimaient un rire nerveux.

Finalement le train s'immobilisa, les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves s'éparpillèrent sur le quai, se disant au revoir avec de grands gestes de bras et de grands cris, ou par des sourires en coin et des poignées de main hâtives pour ne pas êtres vues. Cyrius fit un clin d'œil à Abby, et James Potter partagea une accolade fraternelle avec Faust, tandis que Lily et Vicky se cramponnaient l'une à l'autre avec un désespoir à moitié feint. Les parents regardaient avec émotion ou méfiance, mais tous se hâtaient d'embarquer leurs enfants le plus vite possible. Comme en septembre, des Aurors patrouillaient sur le quai d'un air circonspect.

Assez vite leur groupe se dispersa, Al' et Aenor s'embrassant avant que la jeune Castle ne se dirige vers ses parents, et Reg et l'Ankou se serrant gravement la main et se promettant de s'écrire avant que Reg ne rejoigne sa sœur. Carrie et Naima partirent ensemble pour prendre un taxi, tandis que Jo rejoignait Colleen pour qu'elle les fasse Transplaner. Teddy Lupin était là, avec Harry Potter : il ne portait pas d'uniforme d'Aspirant Auror, mais des vêtements civils un peu froissés. Teddy était au chômage depuis qu'il avait quitté les Aurors, et refusait l'aide des Weasley par fierté.

(Il travaillait à mi-temps dans un café de la Rue Errante, et même si ça le nourrissait, c'était loin d'avoir le prestige de la profession d'Auror…)

Draco et Alva étaient là, tout comme Cathy et (pour une fois !) Nathan. En voyant son père, le visage de Dylan s'éclaira et il abrégea ses adieux à Rose pour se précipiter vers ses parents. Al' et l'Ankou échangèrent une accolade, puis le jeune Malefoy s'écarta avec un mince sourire :

– Tu viendras chez les Koenig ?

– Peu probable, soupira Al'. Mais tu peux compter sur moi pour la Planque. Et toi ?

L'Ankou haussa les épaules :

– Oui, mes parents vont sans doute nous envoyer deux ou trois semaines en Russie parce que c'est plus sûr. Je ne sais pas quand, cela dit. Et puis, je t'écrirai. Je ne vais quand même pas t'abandonner tout seul avec James.

Al' roula des yeux :

– Eh, il s'est tenu remarquablement bien cette année.

Scorpius émit un grognement qui pouvait vouloir tout dire et ne rien dire. Puis, après avoir lancé un regard aux Castle qui disparaissaient à l'un des points de Transplanage, puis un bref coup d'œil en direction des Malefoy groupés un peu plus loin, il reporta un regard résigné sur son meilleur ami :

– Bah… A plus tard, alors.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, rigola Al'. On a eut nos BUSES !

– Ça tu n'en sais rien !

– Oh, allez. On a cartonné. Sauf peut-être en Histoire, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai dessiné un âne qui montre ses fesses à l'examinateur alors…

L'Ankou ne put s'empêcher de glousser. La bonne humeur du jeune Potter était contagieuse. Un dernier coup d'œil en direction de sa famille lui apprit qu'ils n'attendaient plus que lui : l'Ankou salua une dernière fois son ami, et se précipita vers ses parents.

Sa mère le serra contre elle, évidemment, et même Draco étreignit brièvement son fils. Demetria et Hyperion racontaient avec excitation leur année à tous les adultes, et Dylan, lui, discutait avec son père, une expression radieuse sur son visage. L'Ankou fut happé par le mouvement de sa famille et, en quelques instants, toute la troupe fut à l'un des points de Transplanage et disparu. Scorpius eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour faire un signe de la main à Al'.

Le jeune Potter les regarda disparaitre avec un sourire un peu triste. Alors que l'Ankou était aimé, adoré même, Al' était un peu le mouton noir chez les Weasley et les Potter. A cause du divorce de ses parents, de son appartenance à Serpentard, de son intelligence. Mis à part Lily et parfois Rose, Al' ne parlait guère aux membres de sa famille… Et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ça avait toujours été comme ça : il y avait toujours eu un fossé entre lui et les autres.

Magnum le furet sortit la tête de son col, curieux, et Al' le gratta entre les oreilles avant d'attraper la poignée de sa valise et de se diriger vers son père. Lily était déjà là, en train de discuter avec Teddy : et Harry… Harry discutait avec James et Faust. Le pas d'Al' ralentit, mais il n'hésita pas, et alla se placer aux côtés de son père d'un air tranquille juste au moment où Faust, l'avant vu approcher, se hâtait de finir la discussion et de repartir de son côté.

– Salut, Papa. Teddy, ça faisait longtemps !

– Tu parles, cousin ! s'exclama joyeusement le Métamorphage en l'engloutissant dans une étreinte à lui faire craquer les côtes. Je passe la première semaine des vacances avec vous, tu savais pas ?

– Personne ne savait ! s'insurgea Lily. Papa et toi vous complotez sans jamais rien nous dire !

Harry eut le bon goût d'avoir l'air un peu honteux. Mais Teddy, lui, leur répondit avec un sourire lumineux :

– Coupable. Mais j'ai une bonne raison pour squatter chez vous ! Devinez !

Al' fit tourner ses méninges, puis hasarda :

– Nouveau job ?

– Bingo ! Je pars en Roumanie la semaine prochaine. Un dragonnier a entendu parler de moi par Charlie et il m'offre un stage ! Joren, il s'appelle, je crois.

Harry masquait difficilement son sourire en coin, et Al' se demanda si son père connaissait ce fameux Joren. Diplomatiquement, il préféra ne pas aborder ce sujet-là, et demanda le plus innocemment possible :

– Que voulait Faust ?

– T'assassiner dans ton sommeil sans doute, marmonna Lily trop bas pour être entendue.

(L'Ankou et Al' avaient une influence déplorable sur elle).

– Il part en colonie de vacances Moldues cet été et il voulait savoir si je pouvais venir avec lui, répondit James en jetant un regard noir à sa petite sœur.

Al' jeta un regard intéressé à James. Si son frère avait l'autorisation de partir chez des Moldus, alors peut-être lui-même pourrait s'éclipser pendant les vacances…

– Mais la réponse est non, pas avec le contexte actuel, fit fermement Harry. Vous avez toutes vos affaires ? Teddy et moi sommes venus en voiture, il faudra repasser par la gare.

– On rentre directement à la maison, on ne passe pas par le Terrier ? plaida Al'.

S'il devait passer tout l'été entre James, Kethoum, et un père absentéiste, il ne donnait pas cher de sa santé mentale. Il espérait à moitié qu'Harry les dépose au Terrier. Mais à sa grande surprise, son père répondit avec un mince sourire :

– Non, directement à la maison. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis arrangé avec votre mère, Fred, Ron, Molly et Arthur pour qu'on fasse des tours de gardes avec les enfants, comme quand vous étiez plus petits.

Lily piailla d'excitation et se mit aussitôt à harceler son père de questions, mentionnant Vicky et Antoine et Hyperion toutes les deux minutes et cherchant visiblement à les faire inviter. L'argument majeur d'Harry pour refuser durant ces dernières années avait été « je n'ai pas assez de temps ni de place à la maison » : mais si les Weasley entraient dans l'équation, ça changeait tout…

– C'est bizarre, murmura James. Ils se sont réconciliés ?

– Tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna Teddy en se penchant vers lui et en baissant la voix. Ton père s'est réconcilié avec Ron il y a quelques temps déjà. Ensuite, ça s'est enchaîné facilement.

– Et les Weasley ont accepté Kethoum ? fit Al' d'un ton dubitatif.

– Khallia ? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais elle a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, et comme Harry fait des efforts pour être moins au Ministère, ils ne sont plus collés l'un à l'autre.

Visiblement ragaillardi par cette nouvelle, James sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se joignit à Lily pour interroger leur père sur le programme des vacances. Al', lui, se mit à méditer sur la possibilité de s'échapper pour aller à la Planque de temps en temps.

– Tu sais pourquoi Papa s'est réconcilié avec les Weasley ? demanda-t-il distraitement à Teddy.

– Non, pour oncle Ron, je ne sais pas. Les autres ont commencé à lui reparler après sa dispute avec Khallia, par contre.

– Il s'est disputé avec Kethoum ? s'intéressa Al'.

C'était nouveau, ça ! Mais d'un autre côté, ça expliquait peut-être l'absence de lettres ces derniers temps. Absorbé par ses révisions et les BUSES, Al' n'y avait pas fait attention. Mais si son père s'était disputé avec Khallia, oui, il avait sans doute déprimé assez pour oublier d'écrire des encouragements à ses enfants.

– Oui, fin mai, acquiesça Teddy en confirmant les soupçons d'Al'. Tu sais, à cause de ces rumeurs comme quoi les Réfractaires abusent du climat de peur, tout ça. Harry a dit à Khallia qu'il voulait qu'elle quitte le parti, elle a refusé, et ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant trois semaines. Ils commencent à se reparler, d'après ma grand-mère, mais ils marchent sur des œufs.

Al' plissa le nez. Sans aimer Khallia, il trouvait qu'elle avait du mérite. Elle était intelligente, persévérante, elle avait de l'humour, et elle rendait Harry heureux. Mais elle faisait partie des Réfractaires, et Al' en savait assez des Réfractaires pour les détester. Il ne voulait certainement pas d'un de leurs émissaires chez lui.

– Tant mieux, fit-il d'un ton définitif.

– Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien, fit Teddy d'un ton perplexe.

– Pas assez pour que ça compense son allégeance à ceux qui paient les Ecorcheurs, marmonna le jeune Serpentard.

– Quoi ?! Oh, aller, ce ne sont que des rumeurs !

Al' haussa un sourcil, et toisa le Métamorphomage :

– Oh, on va avoir d'intéressantes conversations cet été…

Teddy le regarda sans comprendre, et Albus pressa le pas, rejoignant son père et sa fratrie en esquissant un sombre sourire. Il avait deux mois pour faire de sa famille des anti-Réfractaires et transformer les moutons en loups.

Défi relevé.

.

* * *

.

Allez, à la prochaine mes kiwis !


	18. Bonus spécial !

.

**BONUS SPECIAL**

.

Et voici la note de l'auteur –l'extra-bonus qui répond à vos questions, remercie ceux qui m'ont aidés et inspirés, et vous donne éventuellement quelques indices sur la suite– qui conclu comme d'habitude ce tome de la saga _Renouveau_ !

Avant toute chose... Voici les réponses aux reviews !

Yo **DreamerInTheSky** ! Oui, Albus contre le mur mental des Réfractaires xD Oui, je compte sur toi et _Zeidra_ pour faire vivre le Multivers ! =D

Salut **Allam Eddem** ! Oh oh oh, tu as des collègues d'amphi qui lisent aussi ? =D (C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie, qui m'a inspiré Alyssa Mocking, au fait xD Parce qu'elle lisait en amphi par-dessus mon épaule !). Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre, l'inspi ça ne se commande pas... Mais je fais de mon mieux !

Ah ah, tout à fait **Rose-Eliade**, les Weasley n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, Bubus est sur l'affaire xDDD

Hello **Somebody** x) Oui, quelques mois à attendre... Mais eh, c'est vite passé x) Et si tu t'ennuie, il y a toutes les autres fics du Multivers à lire... Celles de _Zeidra_ sur BeauxBâtons, et celle de _DreamerInTheSky_ sur le Département des Mystère !

Coucou **Automne** ! Oui, Al' ne doute de rien. Mais c'est un Serpentard. Et un Rôdeur. Et un Potter. Il a toutes ses chances ! Bref. SADIQUE, tu veux ruiner le bonheur d'Al' et d'Aenor ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu la relation parfaite. Pas de secret, comme entre Reg et l'Ankou ou bien entre Cyrius et Abby, pas d'eau dans le gaz comme entre Stella et Cameron... Mais bon, c'ets pas une raison. Et la réponse à ta quetsion est un spoil, du coup xD

Merci **Aomine** =) J'espère que des gens continueront à lire et à découvrir Renouveau pendant ce hiatus... Enfin bref. Je prie pour retrouver l'inspi. Mais quand on commence à glisser hors d'un univers, c'est dur de s'y remettre. Y a plus qu'à espérer que le blocage passe !

Hello **Johann** ! Le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas sortir de sitôt x) Et oui, Al' se découvre une vocation de propagandiste anti-Réfractaire xD Ca promet du grabuge au Terrier !

Salut **Vani** ! Tiens, un nouveau nom x) La suite va arriver dans un bout de temps... Donc voilà, attends-toi à un sacré délai =)

Coucou **Lylylapin** ! Maintenant quand je vois ton pseudo je pense à mon lapin, Attila x) ENFIN BREF. Dans quelle fic que tu lis James perd un oeil ? 0.O Parce que ça m'intéresse là x)

Sorry **Zeidra**, l'inspi n'est pas au rendez-vous. ET moi aussi, je suis contristée (il est super ce mot !). Et effectivement, la tragédie rapproche les gens. Mais l'effet "post-GM1" ne va pas durer, le tome suivant sera plus axé sur la paranoïa et la suspicion entre les divers factions !

Ooooh **Mlle Aline**, je savais pas qu'ils allaient en faire un roman ! Va falloir que je l'achète. En anglais, s'il le faut. J'ai largement le niveau pour lire un bouquin en anglais x) Et je vais essayer d'écrire... Mais argh, c'ets frustrant. Quand j'écris, je tends à visualiser ce qui se passe un peu comme un film, et là : blocage. Je vois que dalle. J'espère vraiment que ça va passer...

Salut **Imthebest** ! Oui, Al' est celui qui dessine le mieux, y a pas photo x) C'était même une vraie question ça ! ET oui, Al' est celui qui a le plus mûrit et évolué au cours de la saga, à l'exception de Carrie. Mais Carrie, ça a été très rapide. Al', ça a été beaucoup plus progressif...

Hello **Lovegood** ! Cette fic est loin d'être ancienne xD Elle a été publiée en 2015, d'accord, mais l'épilogue date à peine du 8 mai, relax xD Les réponses à tes questions viendront dans le tome 6... D'ici quelques mois, le temps que l'inspi me revienne x) En ce moment, je replonge dans les manga et il n'y a pas moyen d'écrire une seule ligne sur Harry Potter. Argh. Même sur Polydipsie. Tu as lu Polydipsie ? Tu devris, j'en suis super-fière xD

Yo **Avalone** ! Oui, j'aime pas vraiment Dumbledore. C'est un perso fascinant, mais beaucoup de gens le mettent sur un piédestal, retiennent qu'il avait un côté "grand-père bienveillant" avec les yeux bleus qui pétillent et une longue barbe, qu'il était gentil avec Harry... Mais Dumbledore est aussi la personne qui a instrumentalisé Severus, qui a laissé Harry vivre avec les Dursley, qui n'a pas cherché à innocenter Sirius, qui traite les gens comme des pions. Donc oui, j'ai un tas de problème avec Dudu x)

Hello **Carminny** ! Oui, la pause devient une obligation, là. C'est dommage, et frustrant, et décourageant... Mais Harry Potter ne m'inspire plus du tout en ce moment. J'espère que ça va revenir... Enfin bref. Oui, Al' joue un peu avec le feu. Mais mettre les mensonges en pleine lumière ets souvent le meilleur moyen de les rendre innefficaces !

Coucou **Simpson31** ! Oui, "Challenge accepted", en effet x) Al' a un petit côté Barney. Enfin bref... J'espère que l'inspi va revenir, ça me casserai sérieusement les noisettes de rester en panne. Alors merci, et à bientôt j'espère !

Yo, **Phumseck** ! Nope, JAMAIS je ne mettrais James et Demy en couple. J'ai jamais compris comment James et Lily Senior avaient pu finir ensemble, en se basant sur leurs interractions connues. La solitude de Lily et les mensonges de Jmaes (qui prétend avoir change, etc.) y étaient sans doute pour beauoup. Hors, là, Demy n'est pas seule, et James ne va pas prétendre avoir changer ou essayer de conquérir Demy. Aucune chance qu'ils finissent ensemble ! Bref. Merci beaucoup x) Lis mes autres fics si tu t'ennuie !

Hello **Debby alias Alice** ! Yep, tu as bien vu pour l'amant de Cathy x) Et pour la mystérieus disparition de la Carte ! Et oui, ce premier bisou entre Reg et l'Ankou a mis un cerain temps à venir x) Et je tenait beaucoup à ce que le premier soit de Carrie ! Il y a une certaine ambiguité dans leur relation, mais en même temps elle est complètment platonique, donc... Voilà. Ils se sont embrassés x) Pour la suite... Euh... Quand l'inspi me reviendra x)

.

Wow, cette quantité de reviws ! Ca fait chaud au coeur, vraiment. A la base, j'écris essentiellement pour moi-même, mais ça me fait toujours incroyablement plaisir d'avoir des réponses et des commentaires sur mes chapitres. Quand je vois que j'ai des reviews dans ma boite mail, ça me et de bonne humeur : quand j'y répond dans mon bloc-notes, je réfléchis déjà à la suite de l fic : et c'est souvent là que je ré-ouvre mon doc Word et que je me remet à écrire...

Enfin bref. Merci mes kiwis, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que Renouveau a tellement de fans !

Allez, la suite !

.

**Merci, très chers…**

Eh oui, quelques remerciements ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que l'auteure sort des trucs pareils de son chapeau comme ça, hop ? Mais non messieurs-dames, il y a toute une équipe (même si la moitié est composée des voix dans ma tête… _Bwahahahaha_…).

Avant toute chose, un hommage à _Alan Rickman_, l'interprète de Rogue dans les films, qui nous a quitté cette année. _Always_.

Merci à **Don-jul**, mon correcteur adoré qui corrige même quand il est surchargé de boulot ! Tu vas enfin avoir ta pause xD

Merci à tous ces auteurs qui m'ont inspirée ou juste bien fait marrer : **King Pumkin** et ses Sovrano, **Eve et Z'oda** avec _Amphisiologie_, … Cette année, ils ont même eut droit à leur hommage particulier avec mon autre fanfiction _Polydipsie_ ! ET si vous ne l'avez pas lue encore, je vous la conseille. C'était un vrai défouloir cette fic ! Elle est complètement barrée. Une sorte de 1er avril permanent pour les Rôdeurs x)

Merci aux membres de la **Salle Sur Demande**, le groupe fb où on poste des trucs barrés, des headcanons à foison, où on se donne des idées de fics et où l'inspiration fourmille ! C'est un peu grâce à la Salle Sur Demande que maintenant il y a AU MOINS QUATRE FICS DIFFÉRENTES qui se passent dans l'univers de Renouveau… Non mais vous réalisez ça ? C'est devenu un sous-univers à part entière maintenant o_O

Et en parlant de ça ! Merci à **Zeidra**, qui a créé le wikia de l'univers de Renouveau et a complètement réinventé Beauxbâtons !

Et merci, évidemment, à tous les lecteurs et reviewers qui commentent, lisent, mettent en favori, en parlent à leurs amis, rejoignent la Salle Sur Demande, me posent des questions... Bref, vous aussi vous faites partie de ce qui fait vivre _Renouveau_ !

Uh, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Navré si j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Envoyez vos hiboux à la Kiwi Society pour vous plaindre si c'est le cas. Et place aux questions !

.

**On m'a demandé…**

… Pas mal de trucs. Donc du coup, voilà vos questions, mes réponses, et j'espère que ça vous mettra l'eau à la bouche !

**\- Est-ce que les adultes de la Confrérie vont savoir que c'est Al' qui a piqué la Carte à son papa ?**

Nope. Absolument pas. Et c'est tant mieux parce que ça va les pousser à être paranos !

.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue Pansy Parkinson ?**

AH AH AH LA QUESTION QUE J'ATTENDAIS DEPUIS LE TOME 1. Pansy vit en recluse, seule avec son stress post-traumatique et sa fille conçue dans des circonstances plus que douteuses. Oui au cas où ça n'aurait pas été évident, Melinda est née d'un viol, et sa mère ne s'en est jamais remise. Youpi.

.

**\- Ou est passé Inari sensei ? Est-ce qu'on va le revoir ?**

Inari est… Au Japon XD Et je ne sais pas si on va le revoir, ce n'est pas encore décidé…

**.**

**\- On va pouvoir voir l'Ankou et Al' utiliser leurs formes Animagus bientôt ?**

Bientôt, bientôt ! Ils s'y entraînent x) Et j'ai bien précisé qu'ils avaient enfin achevé leur transformation…

.

**\- Quand est-ce que Reg et l'Ankou vont s'assumer auprès de leur entourage ?**

Oulà. Pas tout de suite. Ils sont tous les deux complètement pétrifiés à l'idée d'en parler à leur parent. Ceux de Reg seront en colère, mais ceux de Scorpius seront surtout déçus, et je ne sais pas trop ce qui est le plus effrayant…

.

-** Quand est-ce que Kethoum et Harry rompent définitivement?**

Joker !

.

**\- Est-ce que Teddy va survivre a l'été avec les Potter ? A son job en Roumanie ?**

Evidemment ! Teddy est badass. C'est bête que je n'ai pas d eplace prévue pour lui ans l'intrigue, il aurait été cool.

.

**\- Quand est-ce qu'on revoit Charlie ? Est-ce que sa famille va accepter son homosexualité ? **

Aucune idée. Et… Peut-être. Du moins, certains d'entre eux.

.

**\- Est-ce que les adultes de la Confrérie, Ron et Harry, vont savoir que c'est Albus qui a piqué la Carte du Maraudeur à son papounet chéri ?**

Oh, oui. Mais en attendant, la Confrérie ne le sais pas et c'est ce qui les a poussé à se faire des films et à accélérer leur action ! Ils vont quand même être soulagés d'apprendre qu'ils se sont inquiétés pour rien…

.

\- Avec qui finira l'Ankou (puisque tu dis souvent que son histoire avec Reg' n'est pas faite pour durer) ?

AH AH AH le suspense ! J'ai plusieurs possibilités mais rien de défini encore. Tout dépend de l'évolution de l'Ankou, et tout auteur de fic le sait bien… L'évolution d'un personnage n'est jamais figée dans le marbre !

.

**\- Qui est l'amant de Cathy (même si je suis à peu près sûre qu'il s'agit de Valerian) ?**

Yep. Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas deviné, oui, c'est bien Valerian qui sort avec Cathy dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

.

**\- Qui sera au pouvoir après les Réfractaires ? Est-ce que la fin des Réfractaires aura un impact sur la guerre civile en Egypte ?**

Ah mais tu assume que les Réfractaires ont perdre là. Mwahahahaha.

.

**\- Est-ce qu'il y aura des cours de krav maga au Cid (parce que c'est un sport de combat encore plus badass que le karaté) ?**

… C'est une idée. Je note.

.

**\- Al' et l'Ankou s'entraînent-ils encore à utiliser leur forme animagus ? Souvent ? Parce qu'on n'en entend plus tellement parler à la fin...**

Ils l'ont maîtrisée complètement cette année durant leurs entraînement dans le Poudlard du Dessous, donc ils n'ont plus besoin d'entraînement. Et ils n'ont pas vraiment eut le temps de s'amuser à se transformer en tigre, entre le Cid, les révisions, les BUSES…

.

**\- La Roumanie vas-t-elle jouer un rôle important? Teddy y va, Simon et Joren y sont, il y a un mage noir (Fulgeranne), des dragons... Non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense, si... Le Leader des Réfractaires va s'allier à Fulgeranne et va, après les écorcheurs, lâcher des dragons sur ses opposants et sur les moldus (surtout sur les moldus d'ailleurs pace que les écorcheurs ça fait trop de travail pour eux)?**

Wow wow WOW, du calme ! Mais c'est une idée XD. Non, pas d'alliance entre les méchants. La Roumanie va avoir un rôle, mais il restera très secondaire. Une sorte de sous-intrigue, si on veut.

.

**\- Les parents vont-ils apprendre pour Reg et l'Ankou ?**

C'est possible. Mais ça ne sera pas tout de suite.

.

**\- Harry va-t-il mourir ?**

Ce sadisme x) Non, Harry ne va PAS mourir. A vrai dire j'hésite à lui redonner un peu d'importance dans le récit…

.

-Ginny refera-t-elle une apparition ?

Yep ! J'ai prévu de la traumatiser gravement à la fin du tome 6. Oups, était-ce un spoil ?

.

**\- Va-t-on enfin savoir dans le prochain tome qui est ce putain de Leader dégueulasse ? Est-ce qu'on l'a déjà rencontré ? **

Il a été mentionné plusieurs fois par son nom dans la fic, même si on ne l'a pas encore vraiment vu interagir avec les personnages. Et son identité sera révélée dans le prochain tome, je pense.

.

\- Va-t-on voir une rencontre entre Al' et les parents d'Aenor ?

Peut-être, j'ai pas encore décidé x)

.

**Quelques infos sur le tome suivant !**

Il sera plus sombre. Là je vous le dit carrément, l'action va commencer et l'intrigue "des adultes" va prendre le pas sur l'intrigue "des enfants". Ben oui, Nathan a compris le plan des Réfractaires… Il serait temps que ledit plan entre en œuvre, histoire que je vous montre à quel point ce mystérieux Leader est un génie du mal, non ?

En revanche, le point de vue du narrateur sera surtout celui des enfants. Oui, je vais essayer de me concentrer un max sur leur dynamique, leurs amitiés, leurs rivalité, la façon dont ils gèrent la crise et ses répercutions sur Poudlard. Essentiellement parce que le gros bouleversement de fin de fic (les Noces Pourpres, mwahaha !) sera à Poudlard, cette fois, au lieu d'être un drame lié aux Ecorcheurs. Enfin, ça sera lié aux Ecorcheurs, mais ça ne tombera pas sur le pif des adultes, mais sur celui des enfants. Vous n'y comprenez rien ? C'est parfait, j'essaie de garder un peu de mystère x)

Allez, un petit extrait !

_[…]_

– _Bouge un peu ton coude, l'Ankou, fit Marcus mine de rien._

– _Pourquoi vous copiez sur moi, d'abord ? fit mine de s'indigner l'Ankou. _

– _Al' est trop loin._

_Le jeune Potter, assis de l'autre côté de Scorpius, leur fit coucou de la main d'un air narquois. Scorpius poussa un soupir de martyr :_

– _Et vous n'avez pas d'autre victime à espionner afin d'éviter de travailler par vous-mêmes ?_

– _Oh, c'était méchant ! se plaignit Owen._

– _Et la réponse est non de toute façon, s'amusa Marcus. Toi, Al' et Carrie êtes les seuls de la classe à avoir compris ce cours de Flitwick sur les informulés et à avoir réussi du premier coup. Carrie n'est pas là, Al' est trop loin, tu es donc désigné d'office._

– _Et on ne te lâchera que si tu nous révèle ton secret ! approuva Chiara._

– _Je me suis entraîné chez moi, c'est tout ! protesta Scorpius._

_Owen haussa un sourcil, surpris :_

– _C'est possible, avec la Trace généralisée ?_

_Scorpius hésita. Il s'était entraîné à la magie élémentaire, ce qui n'était pas du tout pareil mais était un exercice de magie sans baguette et sans formules… Donc deux fois plus dur que les sorts informulés. La clef était la visualisation et la volonté, contrairement aux sorts informulés où il n'y avait pas besoin de visualiser le sort, juste de le penser avec force. C'était pour ça qu'Al, lui et Carrie avaient brillé en Sortilèges : ils avaient une large longueur d'avance._

– … _Oui, mentit-il. J'ai utilisé la baguette de mon père. Et puis avec les Ecorcheurs, tout ça, mes parents n'ont pas objecté…_

_Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, convaincus. Scorpius soupira discrètement de soulagement. Malheureusement, le danger n'était pas passé…_

– _Et Al' alors ? fit Owen en se tournant vers le jeune Potter. Toi, t'as pas pu t'entraîner chez toi. Ce n'est pas comme si ton père croyait à la menace des Ecorcheurs, c'est un Auror…_

_Évidemment, Al' se hérissa, insulté :_

– _Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?!_

– _Que les Aurors sont du côté des Réfractaires, lâcha Owen d'un ton suffisant. Toi, tu sais la vérité, mais ton père se cache les yeux. Nan ?_

– _Mon père sait ce qui se passe, merci bien, siffla Al' d'un ton menaçant._

_Owen plissa les yeux. Sa famille vivait dans la clandestinité parce que les Aurors étaient du côté des Réfractaires, après tout : et parce que les Réfractaires tiraient les ficelles des Ecorcheurs… Quant à Gareth, il s'était redressé, agressif : lui, sa famille était morte parce que les Aurors étaient des incapables._

– _Ah ouais ? Alors il est avec les Ecorcheurs, c'est pour ça qu'il se bouge pas le c…_

– _Bon, ça suffit ! le coupa l'Ankou d'un ton sec en abatant son poing sur la table._

_Son autre main, sous la table, avait cloué la jambe d'Al' à sa chaise pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Gareth. Les trois Serpentards se jetaient des regards noirs au-dessus de leurs grimoires. Chiara et Marcus les fixaient, les yeux écarquillés, pris au dépourvue._

– _Al' est bon en informulés parce qu'il s'est entraîné chez moi, mentit l'Ankou d'un ton posé. Et laissez son père en dehors de ça. Harry Potter fait ce qu'il peut._

– _C'est à dire pas grand-chose, marmonna Gareth._

_Al' lui lança un regard furibond et cracha :_

– _Tu penses qu'il se passera quoi s'il part, espèce d'abruti ?!_

_Et n'était-ce pas une excellente question ? Car si Harry Potter démissionnait, le Ministère accuserait le coup. Si les Réfractaires n'étaient pas derrière les Ecorcheurs, alors les Ecorcheurs profiteraient du chaos des Aurors désorganisés pour frapper encore plus fort. Et si les Réfractaires étaient derrière les Ecorcheurs… Alors ils allaient forcément prendre pour cible Harry et sa famille, pour les avoir désavoués._

_La question plana quelques secondes en silence, puis l'Ankou lâcha Al', à peu près assuré que son ami n'allait pas se jeter à la gorge d'Owen ou Gareth. Chiara se racla ostensiblement la gorge :_

– _Bon, les sortilèges informulés…_

_Les Serpentards plongèrent avec application dans leurs devoirs, dans un bruissement de papiers remués et de grimoires ouverts ou fermés. L'air virait encore de tension._

_[…]_

.

Uh uh uh. C'est tendu à Poudlard x) Voilà, vous devrez attendre le tome prochain pour en savoir plus !

Et je tiens à vous rappeler que sa date de publication n'est PAS ENCORE PRÉVUE. Je suis en pane d'inspiration sévère, je n'ai écrit qu'un seul chapitre du tome 6, et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'inspire plus du tout. Yep, même Polydipsie est difficile à écrire en ce moment.

Donc. Nous sommes en juin. Je me donne deux mois pour retrouver l'inspi. Mais bon, j'ai davantages d'idées quand je suis à la fac, donc il est possible que je ne reprenne l'écriture qu'en septembre. Prenez votre mal en patience !

A pluch' !

.


End file.
